


Raising Nicholas

by LOTSlover



Series: Baby Makes Three Series [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance, Sequel, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 248,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.  BM/WW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Raising Nicholas  
AUTHOR: LOTSlove®  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: R/M  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby. 

Author’s Note: BIG SHOUT OUTS to the faithful readers/reviewers who have been following all of my BM/WW fics. You guys are totally AWESOME! You have no idea how your reviews make my day and keep me writing. You make me love this amazing fandom more and more!  
And a SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to DINASIS!!! Thanks for letting me pick your awesome brain and to bounce ideas off of. You are the best!

 

Chapter 1

“Admit it, Princess; you have no clue what you’re doing, do you?”

“Are you saying because I’m an Amazon from an island full of women I don’t know how to use this?”

“No, not exactly, but this is probably the first time you’ve actually held one.”

“Just let me do this.”

“Wait!” he cried. “You’re gripping it too hard!”

“I am not!” she protested. “I know what I’m doing, Bruce.”

“You’re going to break it,” he insisted. “It’s not a toy, Princess. Ease up on the grip.”

Diana huffed in frustration, blowing a raven curl out of her line of sight. “Are you going to be a backseat passenger or are you going to be quiet and let me handle this myself?”

“It’s backseat driver and I think you are in dire need of my help,” he maintained, doing his best to hide his amusement as he watched her. “You’re doing it all wrong.”

“And you think you know how to handle this?” she exclaimed. 

“I know better than you do,” he snorted. “At least I’ve handled one before.”

“Do you want to do this yourself?” she glared hotly at him.

“Thanks, I thought you’d never ask,” he replied as he covered her hand with his own, guiding her movements. “First of all, you need to relax your grip.”

“It’s very hard to relax when you’re breathing heavily in my ear,” she pointed out.

Bruce smirked with her words. “Are you complaining?”

“No, but you’re making it very hard to concentrate on this,” she said, her tone growing a little more breathy. “You better stop if you want me to do this.”

“You know we could finish this upstairs where we’d be much more comfortable,” he suggested, his lips grazing against her cheek.

“I’m very comfortable,” she purred in response. “It’s you that seems to have the issue. Now, hold still or we’ll never finish this before dinner.”

“It’s going to take a lot longer than that, Princess,” he rasped. “I could take three or four hours before we’re done.”

“You’re not very optimistic about my abilities, are you?”

“What? No!” he bit back a grin, his lips brushing against her throat. “You are very skilled…in more ways than one. Blessed by the gods is an understatement of great proportions when it comes to you.”

Diana giggled with his sweet talk. “Now you’re just trying to get into my…”

“What’s going on in here?” 

Bruce and Diana both turned sharply to see Dick standing in the doorway with Nicholas in his arms, a look of amusement on the young man’s lips. “Dick, when did you get here?” Diana asked, somewhat embarrassed to be caught in the position she was in with Bruce practically wrapped around her body from behind, his hand covering hers on the screwdriver.

“Just a little bit ago,” he grinned knowingly at them. “I stopped by to see Junior here.”

“And it just so conveniently happens to be almost the same time as dinner,” Bruce rolled his eyes, refusing to put any distance between him and his beautiful wife despite her obvious discomfiture.

“What are you guys trying to do?” Dick asked, ignoring his surrogate father’s observation.

“Trying to put this baby swing together,” Diana groused.

Dick’s grin turned into a frown as he stared at the numerous pieces still scattered about the floor of the library as well as the partial frame that had already been assembled. “That’s supposed to be a baby swing?”

“Yes,” Diana exhaled deeply, her frustration obvious.

“It looks more like a death trap,” Dick decided as he bounced Nicholas in his arms. “I think Nick would be safer playing in the Batcave than in that thing.”

“Hera, no,” Diana groaned at the thought. “My son is not going to be allowed to play in that dark, dirty cave.”

“Hey, it’s not that dirty,” Bruce frowned. “Alfred does a great job of keeping it clean.”

“There’s only so much one can do to keep a cave clean especially with bat guano everywhere,” she said as she pursed her lips, glancing back down at the instruction sheet.

“You didn’t seem to mind it down there the other night,” he whispered huskily in her ear, his right hand rubbing her side in fond remembrance.

He could practically feel the heat of Diana’s blush as it rose up her neck and chest to her face. It never ceased to amaze him how innocent she could be especially with how wild she was in the bedroom…or the Batcave…or the Batmobile…the library…the kitchen…the Watchtower monitor womb…the training room…

“Okay, too much information,” Dick wrinkled his nose at his surrogate parents, still taken aback at how much the Amazon Princess had managed to loosen up the Dark Knight. “Why didn’t you just pay the store to put it together for you?”

“Because we are two very smart adults who are more than capable of doing this by ourselves,” Diana replied with righteous indignation.

“Except for the fact that she’s never handled a screwdriver a day in her life,” Bruce chuckled.

He grunted when a sharp Amazonian elbow came in contact with his ribs, but it did little to erase the grin on his face. She was just too adorable especially when she became frustrated by something. She made it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of her.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t figure it out myself,” she scowled.

“I’m surprised she didn’t crush the screwdriver with the way she was gripping it,” Bruce informed his oldest charge.

“I’m going to put this together myself and prove you both wrong,” she snapped.

“Before Nicholas turns one year old?” Dick laughed.

“I don’t know, Princess,” Bruce shook his head in amusement. “That only gives you four months.”

“If you want a repeat performance in the Batcave, I’d stop now if I were you,” Diana murmured under her breath to her husband.

“Again, too much information,” Dick groaned. “Come on, Nicholas. You’re too young to be hearing such things from your parents.”

Bruce began running his fingers through Diana’s long mane, his lips anxiously seeking out her neck. “You look so sexy with that screwdriver in your hand,” he whispered against her skin, his hand snaking around her side to stroke her torso just beneath her breasts.

A hum of pleasure slipped past her lips as her eyes fell closed, her head tilting back to rest against his shoulder as he continued to feast on her neck. “You know…you shouldn’t start something…you can’t finish,” she reminded him, having difficulty connecting her thoughts with what her husband was doing to her.

“Just trying to work my way back into your good graces, Princess,” he muttered, his hand moving up to lightly caress the underside of her breast.

“I think you better keep working at…Hera!” she gasped as he began to squeeze her.

“What was that again?” he smirked.

“Bruce…” she whispered, her hands finding his thighs that circled her, massaging them in response to his touch.

He shifted to her side, needing to taste her. His mouth found hers with a sensual hunger, savoring the feel of her soft lips against his as his hand snuck up under her t-shirt to stroke the smooth skin of her back. He could feel her shiver against his touch, her breath hitching as his fingers circled around to her abdomen.

“If you two think you can pull yourselves apart, dinner is ready.”

Bruce reluctantly broke off the kiss, his nose brushing against hers. “We’ll be right there, Alfred,” he grudgingly replied.

Diana caressed his arm, silently telling him they could pick up where they left off later tonight. She slowly disentangled herself from his embrace, getting to her feet before offering him her hand. He took her hand, getting to his feet at well before pulling her into his arms.

“I’m not done with you yet, Princess,” he whispered to her, kissing her with intense desire once more.

Diana tried to catch her breath as she took his hand and began to lead him from the library. “So, what are your plans for this weekend?” she nonchalantly asked, trying to change the subject in order to quell the need thrumming through her at that moment.

Bruce gave her a curious look, feigning ignorance as they made their way towards the dining room. “This weekend?” he asked. “Nothing important that I can think of. Thought about making some upgrades to the Batmobile, change the oil in the Batcycle.”

Diana shot him a sidelong glance of pure daggers as she appraised him, noting the indifferent tone of his voice. He continued to keep his attention focused directly ahead of him, his expression completely stoic without a single crack in his formidable façade.

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek to keep the amusement he felt inside from rising to his face. She was completely annoyed by his apparent lack of acknowledgement that it was their first wedding anniversary coming up this weekend and he wasn’t about to let on that he remembered. He was going to force her to wait, make her wonder if he actually remembered the special event or not.

In reality, he had remembered, had been planning something special for this upcoming weekend for over a month now, but he wasn’t about to ruin the surprise. Besides, it was more fun to see her agitated, fishing for information and brooding over his ill-perceived insensitivity.

“What are your plans for this weekend?” he casually inquired as he led her to her seat next to his at the dining table. “Finish that swing for Nicholas?”

“I’ll have it finished before this weekend,” she bit out, irritated by his forgetfulness, but deciding that two can participate in whatever game he was playing. “Thought I’d go to the Watchtower for a couple of days, help oversee the installation of the new solar panels. I’m sure Kal could use my assistance. It would make the job go a little more quickly. Besides, you won’t need me around here if you’re going to be down in the Batcave tinkering with your toys all weekend. I might as well make myself useful to someone else.”

Bruce frowned with her words especially the last several, knowing she was toying with him, but, at the same time, feeling his jealousy stir at the thought of his wife spending their anniversary weekend with Clark Kent instead of him. “I thought Green Lantern was helping Kent with the installation,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“He is,” she simply shrugged as she took a drink of her water. “I’m sure Kal would love the offer of my help. We always work so well together.”

He ground his teeth with her continued mention of the Kryptonian. Even though they were married and Diana was fully his, Clark’s close friendship with her still managed to work its way under his skin like a pesky thorn that refused to be removed.

And as much as he wanted to continue this little charade, he found his ego winning out. “Well, I didn’t say that I was going to be down there all weekend,” he amended. “I just thought that I might spend a few hours doing some routine maintenance work and some upgrades on the equipment.”

“Which you won’t need me for so there’s no point hanging around the manor trying to occupy myself,” she pointed out, looking up to see Dick enter with Nicholas in his arms and Tim in tow. If she had been looking, she would’ve seen an expression of sheer, possessive jealousy flash across her husband’s face. “There’s my little warrior.”

Diana instantly got to her feet, taking Nicholas from Dick and giving her son a kiss on the forehead before getting him settled into his highchair that sat between her and Bruce. Nicholas turned to look at his father sitting beside him, his little legs kicking in excitement at the sight of him as Diana strapped him in. Bruce quickly leaned over and nibbled on his little fingers causing his son to giggle in response before tickling his sides.

Dick and Tim stared at the scene before them before staring at one another in utter amazement. If someone had told them that their surrogate father, Bruce Wayne, would act like this with a baby, they would have never believed it.

Diana had accomplished the impossible in being able to cause the difficult, often ill-tempered man that they had come to know to loosen up and enjoy life a little bit. She had been the best thing that could’ve happened not only to Bruce, but to their whole family.

Taking a drink of his wine, Bruce was doing his best to not allow his jealousy or insecurities get the better of him, but it was beyond difficult with her playing it so cool. She wouldn’t forget that their anniversary was this weekend would she?

That was something that all women remembered and every living breathing male struggled valiantly never to forget out of fear of death. But Diana was definitely not like any other woman he’d ever known. She came from an island where marriage didn’t really exist, where the ways of Man’s World held little meaning. 

Maybe their anniversary didn’t really mean anything to her. The thought suddenly hurt in a way that he had definitely not anticipated. He knew that she loved him more than anything so their anniversary should hold some sort of special place in her heart.

Casting a sidelong glance at her, he watched as she fed Nicholas, her gaze lifting to meet his full of such mischief it made him want her even more now despite the fact that she was completely toying with him at that moment. Before he could say something, though, Dick spoke up.

“So you to aren’t even going to be together on your first anniversary?”

“Oh, is that this weekend?” Diana asked with mock surprise as she gave Bruce a look that spoke volumes about what was going on in her pretty little head.

Definitely toying with me, he thought to himself.

“Is it already?” he replied, pretending to be uninterested with the conversation, pausing to bend over to pick up Nicholas’s sippy cup that he’d dropped on the floor. “I guess it must have slipped my mind.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce watched with growing amusement as Diana’s look of mischief swiftly shifted to true anger. He was beginning to think that he must have a true death wish the way he loved riling up his wife, but he had always loved to live dangerously.

Dick and Tim both shared a panicked look before turning their attention back towards their soon to be deceased surrogate father. “Bruce, uh…I’m not sure that’s a good thing to admit to,” Dick ventured, his eyes sweeping back and forth between the couple sitting opposite him.

“No, it’s alright, Dick,” Diana coolly replied, wiping the baby food from Nicholas’s face while trying to keep his quick little hands out of the bowl with little success. “If he doesn’t remember the day that he married me then there’s a perfectly empty guest bedroom down the hall that’s not being used. I’m sure that bed will be more than comfortable for you, Bruce.”

“Diana…” Bruce began.

“Whoa!” Tim exclaimed. “Bruce, you are in so much trouble!”

“Tim…” Dick groaned, kicking him under the table.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Tim glared at his brother.

“Just…let it go,” Dick hissed through clenched teeth, keeping his head lowered and his attention focused solely on his plate of food. “You’re going to make it worse.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” Diana clipped response came as she got to her feet, picking up a messy Nicholas out of his highchair. “He has until Sunday to make up for it.”

Bruce shot a polarizing glare at his two eldest. They had definitely not helped things. “Princess, I—”

“I’m going to give Nicholas his bath and get him ready for bed,” Diana cut him off before abruptly turning to leave the dining room without having even touched her supper.

“I’ll be up to kiss Nicholas goodnight,” Bruce called to her.

He didn’t receive a response from her, though he knew very well that she’d heard him. He turned his annoyance on the two young men sitting across the table from him, knowing grins plastered on both of their faces.

“You two are absolutely no help at all,” he scowled as he ate his dinner. “I know our anniversary is this weekend. I’ve been working on a special surprise for Diana for the last month.”

“Really?” Tim lit up in surprise. “What is it?”

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you two morons?” he frowned. “Besides, she has super hearing. I’m not about to take the risk of her listening in.”

“Do we get a hint?” Dick asked.

“Sure,” Bruce suddenly smirked. “You two are going to cover Gotham while we’re gone and help Alfred take care of Nicholas.”

“Cool!” Tim exclaimed. “We’re in charge while you and Di are gone?”

“Shhh…” Bruce glared fiercely at them. “It’s a surprise and no you’re not in charge. Alfred and Dick are in charge.”

“Sweet!” Dick grinned. “Guess I’m moving back in to the manor for the weekend, bro.”

“Did you ever really move out?” Bruce asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Dick just shot him a dirty look. “Can we have a party?”

“No,” Bruce adamantly stated, his tone leaving no room for further debate as he stood to his feet and set his cloth napkin on the table beside his empty plate. “And if either of you breathe a word of this to Diana, I’ll—”

“We know…we know…” Dick rolled his eyes. “You better hurry and get upstairs so you can kiss and makeup before you’re banished to the guest bedroom permanently.”

Bruce shot him a patented bat glare before heading out the doorway just as Alfred came in with a chocolate cake. “Master Bruce, where are you going?” he called after him in confused disappointment. “Don’t you want dessert?”

“Later,” Bruce growled as he headed for the stairs.

“Do I even want to know?” Alfred asked the two boys as he set the cake on the table.

“Probably not, but same as usual,” Dick shrugged as he dove into the cake with knife and fork. “Bruce gets himself into trouble with Di, now Bruce has to work to get himself back on her good side.”

“When will that man ever learn?” Alfred sighed with a roll of his eyes.

“Ne…ber…” Tim managed to mumble with a large mouthful of chocolate cake.

“Master Timothy, you will not speak with your mouth full,” Alfred scolded as he began to clear the table. “You were not raised by animals; therefore, you will not act like one.”

“Sorry, Alfred,” Tim meekly replied. “Did you hear about this weekend?”

“I am well aware,” Alfred nodded his head. “And no you may not have a party.”

“Oh come on, Alfred,” Tim begged. “Just a couple of friends Saturday night to watch movies?”

“I guess that would be alright,” Alfred supposed. “Who do you plan on having over?”

“I don’t know,” Dick replied. “Barbara, Donna, maybe Roy…”

“That would be acceptable,” Alfred agreed. “Just no Wally West. That man is an accident waiting to happen.”

“What?” Tim frowned. “Wally’s hilarious!”

“Need I remind you, Master Timothy, of the mess he created at the wedding reception when he decided to reenact how he stopped Mr. Freeze during a bank robbery?”

“Oh ya,” Dick laughed with the reminder. “That was awesome!”

“I don’t believe Master Bruce thought so,” Alfred frowned. “I believe murder actually crossed his mind this time.”

“That was hilarious,” Tim laughed, his arm falling across his stomach. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Flash run so fast in my life.”

“Just remember that moment when you have your friends over Saturday night,” Alfred admonished, leaving the boys both internally shuddering at the thought of facing an enraged Bruce if things got out of hand while he and Diana were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 2

Bruce made his way to Nicholas’s room, entering to find Diana struggling to put his pajamas on. His energetic son was wiggling and squirming this way and that as his wife attempted to get a foot inside the onesie, but Nicholas was having none of it.

He paused to watch them for a long moment, appreciating the scene before him. It warmed his heart to see the woman he loved, the one that he called his wife with the extraordinary little life that they had made together.

It suddenly made him want her all over again even more than before as his hungry gaze travelled down the length of her body, caressing her feminine curves in sweet anticipation of being able to follow that same path with his hands and mouth.

He unexpectedly found his legs moving of their own accord, anxious to get Nicholas to bed so that he could have some much needed alone time with his beautiful wife before having to head out on patrol for the night.

His arms slipped beneath hers, his hands coming up and around to grip her shoulders. He buried his face in her silky hair as he pressed himself against her back, inhaling deeply. He smirked to himself as he felt her shiver as he sought out her ear.

“Need some help?” he murmured.

Diana couldn’t suppress the gasp that slipped past her lips at the sudden feel of his hot mouth on her earlobe, teasing it slowly…mercilessly. He had her trapped between his hard muscular body and the changing table. They both knew that she could easily break free, but it felt so good and the feel of his hardened need pressing into her low back was only exciting her all the more.

“Bruce…” she whispered, fighting to concentrate on what she was doing instead of what Bruce was doing to her as his one hand slid its way down from her shoulder to cup her breast.

“Yes, Princess,” he huskily breathed in her ear as he began kneading her flesh.

“You are most definitely not helping,” she somehow managed to get out though how was beyond her.

“Don’t I make you feel good?” he mischievously taunted her as his other hand slipped up her t-shirt to caress the taut muscles of her abdomen.

Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder, her hands leaving Nicholas in order to touch her devious husband. “You have no idea how you make me feel.”

The breathless sultry tone to her voice was only spurring him on, causing his hands to begin to wander with a possessive aggressiveness that was setting her on fire with a need so powerful it was beginning to consume her.

“Bruce…the…the baby…”

Bruce paused long enough to look down at his son who was completely preoccupied with chewing on his toes at that moment. “Nicholas doesn’t seem to mind if I steal you away for a while,” he said as he returned to nuzzling her neck. “I need some time with my gorgeous Princess before going out to save our city.”

Her hand slid up into his hair, threading her fingers through it. “You know I should make you wait until after you come home from patrol after what you tried pulling on me downstairs in the dining room.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insisted as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

Diana bit her bottom lip, suppressing a cry of pleasure before finally finding her voice again. “Hmmm…I’m sure you don’t,” she breathed heavily, a plan for revenge already beginning to take shape in her mind. If he could play games then so could she and she knew just how to get to him.

“Do you think you better finish with Nicholas before he catches cold?” he smirked against her cheek, pausing to look at his son again who was only wearing his diaper.

“I would if someone would stop distracting me,” she huffed, her hands returning to the task before her once more.

Forcing herself to focus despite what Bruce’s hands were doing to her, she finished putting Nicholas’s pajamas on. She held him up before them, smiling at her little boy who looked so much like his father. He began to kick his legs excitedly, jabbering incomprehensible words at them.

“How did we make such a beautiful little boy?” she wondered out loud.

“It’s not hard to believe,” he replied, resting his chin on her shoulder as he smiled at his son as well. “His mother is the most gorgeous, most amazing woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“You’re just trying to flatter your way back into my bed,” she shot back.

“Maybe a little, but it’s still the truth, Princess,” he told her, tightening his hold on her. “You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever known and I am so happy to be able to call you mine.”

Diana began to giggle with his compliment as she leaned in to kiss Nicholas on the forehead. “Why is that funny?” he asked with a narrowed gaze as he finally released his hold on her so she could put their son to bed.

“You,” she said as she turned to him, Bruce taking their baby in his arms and kissing him goodnight as well before placing him in his crib. “I just never thought I’d see the day that you would come out of your dark shadows enough to allow your sentimental side to show through. I knew that you were such a softy beneath all that Kevlar.”

Bruce suddenly turned away from the crib, a throaty growl her only warning before his lips crashed into hers. He swiftly picked her up, turning the light off before closing the door behind him. He carried her into their bedroom next door, kicking the door closed behind him before setting her down, his hands already going for her clothes with an urgency that was driving her wild.

“I may have a soft heart at times,” he breathed in her ear as his hands were already working to undo the buckle on the belt of her jeans. “But you’re about to find out again just how hard you make me.”

She gasped his name as he bucked his hips into her, his hands sliding up her back to unhook her bra as he ravaged her mouth, taking what he could and becoming more than anxious to give her everything that he had.

Diana moaned into his mouth as his hands quickly replaced her bra, stroking and kneading her into a heated frenzy as he walked her back towards the bed. She felt the backs of her legs hit the bed as he lowered her down to sit on the edge.

He tilted her head back, her long mane flowing down her back as he loomed over her, kissing her senseless before finally kneeling between her long legs to pay homage to her perfect body as well as to the heart that was so full of love for him.

He pulled her jeans as well as her panties off, leaving her bare before him. His hands quickly found her thighs, caressing her as he kissed her, forcing himself to slow down a little when all he wanted was to lay her back and just take her over and over again and never stop until they were both completely boneless with utter exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the communicator buzzing in his ear told him this wasn’t going to be happening right now. He paused in the middle of a wet kiss on her hip bone, a growl of unadulterated frustration and lust filling his throat.

“What?” he snapped as he tapped his communicator.

“Whoa, hey Bats,” Tim paused before breaking into a snicker. “Am I interrupting something?”

“What do you want?” Bruce hissed, barely keeping himself under control.

“The Bat signal just went up,” Tim informed him. “Hostage situation in the ER at Gotham General.”

“On my way,” he bit out. “Batman out.”

Diana suddenly gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him close, kissing him hard and stealing his breath before finally retreating. “I guess that will just have to hold you.”

Bruce stared at her with a dark lustful smolder that sent a shiver of desire racing up her spine. The sinful smirk on her lips as she sat there completely nude before him was making it damn near impossible to move let alone think straight.

Her hand slipped to the bulge in his pants, caressing him with a wickedness that caused him to groan painfully. “Don’t stay out too late,” she purred, leaning in to kiss him once more before releasing him.

He stood to his feet, gasping at the painful need still unmet in his pants. He watched as she leaned back on her elbows in all her glory, staring at him with a sultry expression and that damn smirk still dancing on her lips. She crossed her legs, allowing the long limb to swing gently likely a shapely pendulum.

“What’s the matter, Bruce?” she taunted. “I thought you needed to leave.”

Unable to bear it a moment longer, he suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her deeply. “You are so incredibly wicked,” he murmured, kissing her once more before forcing himself to leave before he really couldn’t.

Diana chuckled to herself as the door closed behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts. This was just the very beginning of the war that he had waged, the first of her plans for revenge being put into action later tonight.

XXX

Batman stood atop the Wayne Enterprises building, his black cape snapping in the brisk night wind. The white lenses of his cowl narrowed as he studied the streets below, his body tense and on edge. Even though hours had passed since he’d left Diana at the Manor, he was still keyed up, desperate to return to her.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait for at least a couple more hours.

After having helped diffuse the volatile situation at Gotham General, he’d stopped a carjacking, two assaults, a mugging and an attempted rape. Not bad for one night’s work. He needed to make another round of the city before he could call it a night, before he could slide into bed next to his wife and begin the second half of his night.

He loved coming back after patrol to find her in bed waiting to welcome him home, to feel her warm luscious frame molded against his. It was the true meaning of paradise in every way imaginable, going beyond anything he’d ever dreamed possible or had experienced before with another woman.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his cowled nose forcing himself to focus on patrol and not on his wife. Thinking of being with Diana was only going to make the next couple of hours next to unbearable.

“Batman to Robin,” he snapped in obvious irritation. “Report.”

“Just stopped a burglary,” Tim responded somewhat breathlessly.

“Need any backup?”

“No, just finishing up.”

“Okay…Batman out.”

Firing his grappling, he was soon soaring through the air, a dark figure of justice against the star-filled night sky. He landed on the balls of his feet on top of the Gotham National Bank, his cape falling to drape perfectly around him, shrouding him from view.

He silently made his way to the street, keeping to the shadows as he moved, a part of the night and yet its ever-vigilant protector. He paused before a small family owned jewelry store, his gaze falling on the necklace that he’d been eyeing for the last several weeks now. He’d been coming here over his lunch breaks from Wayne Enterprises in search of the perfect anniversary gift.

The elderly jewelry store owner had told him about a couple of new collections that were supposed to be coming in yesterday. He’d been anxious to see if he found anything that he liked better than the diamond pendant necklace that had initially captured his attention.

His narrowed gaze travelled over the numerous items that lay spread out before him, sparkling in the soft lighting that had been focused upon them to attract the attention of those passing by.

His eyes fell on a gorgeous necklace and bracelet set, a diamond with a sapphire resting on either side. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, knowing it was the one he wanted to get for her, but he quickly forced his excitement down. It wouldn’t do any good if the Batman was caught out in public with a silly lovesick grin on his face.

How intimidating would that be? Not very terror-inducing that was for sure.

“Batman…”

The unexpected purr of his alter ego so low and sultry in his ear sent an immediate shiver up his spine, taking him by surprise. He instantly straightened up and looked around before responding, fearing she was spying on him right at that moment.

“Batman here,” he rasped, moving to an alley where he was sure he wouldn’t be heard, his panic rising. “Is something wrong? How’s the little bat?”

“Fine,” Diana reassured him, her smile evident in her voice. “I just missed you. You left rather abruptly tonight.”

Bruce’s jaw clenched almost imperceptibly with the reminder, images of his wife ready and waiting for him on their bed in all her god-blessed glory flashing through his mind. His uniform was suddenly growing rather tight, his curiosity piqued.

“What are you up to?” he suspiciously asked.

“Nothing,” she innocently replied.

The way that she said ‘nothing’ caused him to picture her lying naked in bed twirling a lock of raven hair around her finger. The image only made him hotter for her and the fact that she was up to something didn’t help any either.

“What are you doing?” he demanded to know, the voice of the Bat coming through in every single word.

This flirty little game was getting him very hot under the cowl. It was unlike her to contact him like this when he was out on patrol, wanting to just talk. She was unquestionably up to no good and it had definitely intrigued him.

“Just laying here in this big bed alone…beneath the satin sheets…naked…” she paused, letting the words sink in before continuing. “You left me in desperate need of some relief.”

Bruce swallowed hard, his heart beginning to hammer with every sultry syllable that danced so erotically on her tongue. “It was definitely not my choice,” he managed to get out, his voice strangled and deeper than before. He swore he could hear her smirk through the communicator, knowing how she was affecting him.

“Well, if you aren’t able to come take of me, I guess I’ll just have to take care of it myself,” she taunted him.

She heard a low growl of frustration before she ever heard his voice. “What was that, Batman?” she sweetly teased. “I didn’t quite make out that last part.”

“You are in so much trouble when I return,” he hissed with deadly intention of making her pay when he returned home, his response eliciting a soft chuckle.

“I’m not sure I can wait that long,” she groaned with a slight whimper at the end. “You’re the only one who knows how I like to be touched and where. Remember that sensitive little spot on my inner left thigh near my…”

“Damn you,” he growled, his fists clenched tight, his breathing coming in ragged exerted pants now. “You are so incredibly bad.”

“Whatever do you mean?” she innocently pouted, causing him to imagine her beautiful bottom lip protruding ever so slightly in that teasing way that always got to him. “I’m just telling you where I like you to touch me...with your hands…your mouth…your tongue…”

Her words trailed off with a heated string of throaty moans that nearly buckled his knees. He was so hard right now it was beyond painful, his heart nearly pounding right out of his Kevlar-covered chest. If he didn’t find release soon, he’d never be able to walk straight for the rest of patrol.

“Too bad you can’t join me,” she breathed. “Maybe next time. Enjoy your patrol….Batman.”

His next words came in a heated rush, a fierce demanding quality that told her that she had just earned herself her first victory in this war that he had begun. “I’m on my way. Batman out.”

Diana smiled in triumph as the communicator suddenly went silent. She swore she heard him cursing her name just before the communicator had cut out. She momentarily considered calling him back, but thought better of it. She didn’t want to distract him to the point he got himself hurt. She just wanted to make him pay for playing with her earlier about their first anniversary.

Rolling over in their bed, she snuggled deeper into the satin sheets that surrounded her, knowing he would make it home in record time tonight.

XXX

“Batman to Robin.”

“Yah, what’s up?”

“Something I need to take care of,” he stated, keeping the details to a minimum.

“Are you alright?” Robin asked, suddenly concerned. “You don’t sound like yourself. You sound like you’re in pain.”

“It’s nothing,” he barked. “Finish up and head home if you want.”

There was a long pause before Robin finally replied. “Alright, but I still have a couple more rounds to make.”

“Fine, just call if Batgirl if you need back up,” he told him. “Batman out.”

Shooting his grappling, he proceeded to head towards where he had left the Batmobile, more than desperate to get home before he exploded. Landing beside his car, he quickly unlocked it, climbing inside and heading home in record speed and time.

Diana definitely knew what she was doing tonight, calling him like that while he was out on patrol and couldn’t do a damn thing about the arousal she was inciting deep within him. And she knew just how to do it too. Her voice alone could turn him on.

If this was some sort of payback for pretending not to know it was their first anniversary this coming weekend, then two could play at this little game. He was not going to go down without some sort of retaliation.

The thought of this seductive game of cat and mouse that had suddenly developed so innocently between them caused him to be even more excited then he already was. There was just something so damn sexy about trying to get the better of his Amazon wife, her attempts at trying to unnerve him when he least expected it.

If he had known that married life with his princess would be this thrilling, he would have proposed to her the moment he’d met her, forcing all those demons that lingered inside of him to the darkest recesses of his mind where they couldn’t interfere. 

The Batmobile raced into the Batcave in record time, the Dark Knight leaping from the car before the engine had truly shut down. He began removing his cape and cowl, throwing them on the ground as he stormed through the cave to the stairs that led up into the Manor.

The gauntlets followed next, fierce determination punctuating his every step as he raced up the steps. His Kevlar uniform top was sent flying next, falling who knows where into the darkness of the cave before he plowed through the entrance into the Manor.

He raced through his home and up the stairs, a sole destination in mind – his wife.

There was only one place he wanted to be and that was inside of her…now. It took every ounce of self-control he had to make it to his bedroom, the door opening and closing none too quietly as he stalked towards the bed to find his wife naked and asleep.

 _Oh no you are not, Princess…not after what you just did to me tonight,_ he growled to himself. 

Swiftly removing his boots, he pounced on his wife, positioning himself over her sleeping form. Bruce’s mouth descended on her with a fierce vengeance, attacking her face, throat, and chest, devouring as much of her as he possibly could.

A smirk spread across her face at the feel of him on top of her, pinning her to mattress. He was kissing and touching her, stroking and squeezing everywhere he could possibly touch. His actions were rough with unbridled passion, a sweet desperation that only she had been able to create in him.

His mouth crashed into hers, all but erasing that smirk from her lips. “Need something?” she managed to gasp as his hand reached between them, his fingers beginning to tease her.

She arched her body, moving her hips and silently begging him for more. “You know…exactly…what you did…you little minx,” he growled something fierce, his voice already strangled and choked with an overwhelming need that demanded attention.

“Bruce…” His name came as a sharp pleading moan as she dug her fingernails into his back. “Please…”

“Want something, Princess?” he smirked as he ravished her with his mouth and his hands.

The soft sounds of Nicholas’s whimpering cry suddenly drifted into their room, filling their ears. “Bruce…our son…” she managed to get out between exerted breaths.

“He can wait a few minutes,” he told her, replacing his fingers with himself and causing her to cry out. “I can’t.”

The roughness of his voice, the heat of his passion that he was unleashing on her was quickly driving her closer and closer to the edge. Nicholas’s crying was soon drowned out by the sounds of their love making, skin against skin, breaths shared and exchanged as well as sensual kisses.

“Di…Diana…” he panted, the feel of her so hot and tight around him driving him wild.

He loved how passionate and forceful their love making was at times, not needing to hold anything back for fear of hurting her. He could be himself, show her exactly how he felt about her, what he wanted and needed from her without having to be gentle.

And she always matched him hard kiss for hard kiss, rough stroke for rough stroke. Occasionally, he drove her passions to the point where she began to forget her own strength, but he wore those bruises and scratches with more pride than she could possibly comprehend, more than pleased to be marked as hers.

Unable to hold on any longer, Bruce came with a violent release, pumping wildly into her and pushing her into her own climax. He continued to kiss her, refusing to leave her body or let her out from under him despite his son’s growing wails.

He was still hard with a need that refused to be tamed for long. He kissed along her throat, his lips and tongue caressing the soft sheen of sweat on her skin that he alone had created. He felt the intense need to move his hips again, to continue despite the sweet boneless euphoria that still lingered in his veins.

“Bruce…” she breathed heavily, pausing to moan at the feel of him still hard inside of her. His endurance and stamina never ceased to amaze or please her. “Nicholas…”

“Fine,” he frowned, kissing her hard. “But this is far from finished, Princess.”

“I can tell,” she giggled as she contracted her inner walls around him, making his eyes roll back in his head as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder.

With a frustrated growl, Bruce finally relented, rolling off of her and allowing her to leave their bed. He watched with unabated hunger as she gracefully strode towards the chair where her silk robe laid waiting for her.

She cast him a mischievous smirk as she pulled her robe on, pulling her long dark mane free from the silk covering. “Don’t move,” she ordered him before leaving to check on her son.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he huskily replied, lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he watched her.

She had been more than naughty tonight, getting him all aroused like she had when he couldn’t do anything about it right away. She was definitely going to pay for it, leaving him more than anxious for revenge on his sexy princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 3

Bruce stood just inside the kitchen with his arms folded against his chest, watching as his wife fed his son…or at least attempted to. Nicholas was anything but interested in the baby food Diana was attempting to feed him, instead fascinated with her omelet that sat untouched on her plate.

Son’s building frustration readily equaled that of his mother’s as she tried to “choo-choo” the spoon of baby food to his mouth again for the umpteenth time. By the amount of baby food covering his son’s face and shirt, he could tell that Diana’s previous attempts had been very unsuccessful so far. 

Nicholas pinched his lips tightly shut; shaking his head furiously in a stubborn yet valiant attempt to avoid what was coming. The blue-eyed glare he gave his mother caused Bruce to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, immense pride swelling in his chest. He was most definitely his son in every way imaginable. 

If that wasn’t a patented bat glare, he didn’t know what was. Watching him, Bruce couldn’t help but feel as though he was looking into a mirror of his past, seeing himself as he was at that age, Diana every bit like his perpetually long-suffering mother.

“Nicholas,” Diana cooed with unbelievable patience as she held the spoon out before him. “It’s yummy…and it’s your favorite.”

Nicholas finally opened his mouth, giving Diana a false sense of victory as he seemingly accepted the food only to have spit it out all over her. “Nicholas Wayne!” she cried in stunned annoyance, grabbing a napkin and attempting to wipe the offending food off her shirt.

A familiar snicker could be heard from the other side of the kitchen, one that no doubt belonged to their butler. “Miss Diana,” Alfred said with much amusement coloring his voice. “Might I suggest giving him a small taste of your eggs? He might enjoy it much more than his puréed blueberries.”

“I guess Leslie did say we could start trying him on soft foods,” Diana frowned, looking down in annoyance at her blouse covered in splotches of blue.

Bruce decided now was a very good time to make his presence known, coming to his wife’s rescue. “Need some help, Princess?” he asked, doing his best to keep the laughter from his voice, but he knew he had failed miserably. She looked hilarious covered in blueberry baby food, the look of annoyance on her face. He loved the fiery spirit that always burned deep within her.

“Might as well let you try,” she replied with a frown, “especially since you’ve been standing there watching me fight with him for some time now.”

Bruce kissed her on the forehead in a silent apology before settling down in his chair on the other side of Nicholas’s highchair. “Hey there, little man,” he greeted his son, his hand falling to caress the back of his head. “Are you giving your mom fits?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Alfred quipped from behind the kitchen counter as he finished making Bruce’s breakfast. “It seems to me it’s far more ‘like father, like son’.”

“Bruce was just like this when he was Nicholas’s age?” Diana asked, casting a glance at the elderly butler, his eyes brightly gleaming with joy as well as remembrance. “Why am I not the least bit surprised?”

“Hey, I was a very well behaved little boy,” he insisted as he picked up the spoon to try again. “In fact, I was the perfect child.”

Alfred’s snort of laughter caught both of their attention, causing them to stop and look at the butler. “That’s not quite the way I remember it, Master Bruce. I believe I spent more time cleaning the walls and floors of the kitchen and dining room because of your numerous fits when it came to food. You and your mother were wrapped up in quite the battle of wills back then.”

“Yes, well you’re getting up there in years, Alfred,” Bruce reminded him with mock indignation. “A person’s memory can be unpredictable at your age.”

“I will have you know my memory is as sharp as it has ever been,” Alfred replied with chin held high, coming around the counter with skillet and spatula in hand to place an omelet on Bruce’s plate. “In fact, I remember your mother wearing your baby food much like Miss Diana is now. It seems the apple doesn’t fall very far from the proverbial tree.”

“Must have been some other child you’re remembering,” he told him with a shake of his head. “Either that or this isn’t really my son.”

Diana bit back a grin as Bruce began to feed Nicholas the baby food, anxiously anticipating the moment that he would be sharing her same fate. His shirt and pants weren’t about to last long at the rate Nicholas was going this morning.

“Oh, this is most definitely your child, Mister Wayne,” she vehemently countered. “He’s exactly like you not only in looks but also a very iron-will personality.”

“I still think he gets his stubbornness from you,” Bruce readily decided. “This can’t all be just from me.”

Diana frowned in confusion as she watched Nicholas readily eat his breakfast as Bruce fed him, happily accepting the pureed blueberries and forgetting all about his mother’s omelet. “How are you doing that?” she demanded with a quirked eyebrow, her agitation growing.

“I’m his favorite,” Bruce shrugged, flashing her a cocky grin as he fed his son. “Besides, he’s daddy’s little sidekick, aren’t you, Nicholas?”

Nicholas kicked his feet and waved his arms in an excited string of babbling squeals that finally ended in a jabbered “dada”. Bruce and Diana froze at the unexpected word, staring at each other in shock before turning to look at Alfred who was staring back with equal surprise.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Diana asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Did you just say ‘dada’?”

Nicholas babbled again in response, another string of indecipherable words that ended in a more pronounced “dada” this time as he grabbed hold of his father’s finger as if to prove his point. Diana looked up sharply at Bruce to see his eyes growing moist, a goofy grin on his face that told her that his heart had just swelled beyond measure with his son’s first word.

“Bruce,” Diana softly murmured, tears suddenly glistening in her own eyes to see her husband so happy.

Bruce looked over at her, his smile growing even wider with the pride and love that he felt at that moment. “I can’t believe he said it,” he slowly shook his head in disbelief. “His first word was ‘dada’.”

Alfred came up behind Nicholas, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head with equal pride as his parents. “Well, I guess this deserves a celebratory bath, doesn’t it, Master Nicholas?” he said, picking up the little boy covered in pureed blueberries before taking him upstairs to his nursery.

Diana smiled as she watched her husband. “I’m so glad that you were able to hear his first word.”

“It was amazing,” he thoughtfully replied. “I never thought it would…that it…”

“Would mean so much to you?” she knowingly finished for him.

He slowly nodded his head, gathering his emotions and tucking them deep in his heart to dwell on later when he was alone. “Dick and Tim were older when they came to me. I’ve never raised a baby before let alone my own.”

“This is all new to me too,” she reminded him, affectionately caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. “I love every single moment of this life with you, Bruce. Thank you for being willing to share it with me, for giving me Nicholas.”

Bruce moved the highchair out of the way before scooting his chair closer to hers. He reached over to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her cheek. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, Princess,” he softly said as he stared into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “If you hadn’t been so patient, so persistent I would’ve missed out on so much in life. I’m just sorry his first word wasn’t mama.”

She gently shook her head as her smile spread, her hand coming to rest against his still cupped against her cheek to keep it there. “I’m not,” she grinned. “Just seeing the sheer joy on your face when he said that was worth more than the world to me.”

Bruce smiled in return as he leaned in close, his tongue sneaking out to lick baby food off her face just to the right of her mouth. “Mmmm…blueberries,” he whispered before finally finding her lips and kissing her slowly…deeply, his hand sliding from her cheek up into her hair.

Diana happily parted her lips for him, tasting the blueberries on his tongue as he greedily drank her in. Her hands moved to caress his chest through his dress shirt, memories of last night heating her blood again as they kissed for several long minutes, just savoring each other’s closeness. To say last night had been wildly passionate would have been an understatement of great proportions.

“I would’ve thought you’d be more than satisfied this morning especially after last night,” she murmured as he kissed his way to her ear.

“Not even close, Princess,” he breathed in her ear, his tongue sneaking out to trace the edge of it. “I know exactly what you were doing last night when you called me while I was out on patrol and all I have to say is – the…game…is…on.”

Diana’s soft giggle turned into a throaty moan, shivers racing through her as the fine hairs prickled on the back of her neck. “I don’t know what you mean,” she innocently gasped.

He nibbled on her earlobe, teasing it insistently before finally responding. “You’ve been warned,” he whispered. “It could come at any time, any place, when you least expect it. Anything that happens from here on out is not my fault.”

“You started it…with that whole performance you put on in the dining room,” she replied, tilting her head to the side.

“What performance?” he asked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Do you have any idea what I would do to you if you truly forgot our first anniversary?” she reminded him, her fingers raking through his black hair.

“Hmmm…sounds intriguing,” he chuckled softly. “Maybe I’d like to find out.”

“I think you’re smarter than that to risk your life so dangerously,” she breathed.

A stern throat clearing from behind caused them to stop. “Master Nicholas is all bathed and ready for the day,” Alfred announced as he entered the kitchen with baby in hand.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana said, taking her son into her arms.

Bruce smirked at the rosy blush that rose to her cheeks at having been caught in an intimate embrace, loving how her entire countenance practically glowed now. It definitely wasn’t the first time Alfred had caught them making out and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last, not with how active their sex life was and the fact they could barely keep their hands off each other. 

“Nicholas has his appointment with J’onn today,” Diana reminded her husband.

“I know,” Bruce said, taking his son into his arms. “That’s why I postponed the board meeting until tomorrow.”

“You did?” Diana asked, surprised.

Bruce held Nicholas in his lap as he began to eat his breakfast. “Do you really think I would miss his appointment?”

“No, but I was going to offer to move it to tomorrow so you could come with us,” she replied.

“No, this is far too important, more than some board meeting.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” she whispered, leaning in and kissing him.

“I believe it may have been mentioned somewhere between your constant moaning and crying my name last night,” he softly told her with an arrogant smirk on his lips as he took a drink of his coffee. “It’s a good thing I sound proofed our bedroom or no one would be getting any sleep around this house.”

“Need I remind you that you weren’t very quiet either,” she pointed out to him with a cocked eyebrow. “You’re begging was becoming pretty demanding not to mention quite boisterous between the string of swear words.”

“Well, if someone wouldn’t keep teasing me to the point of driving me out of my mind,” he murmured under his breath.

“I don’t believe you were complaining when I finally let you…” she shot back.

Bruce quickly looked at his watch, ready to change the subject that was causing an uncomfortable twitch in his pants. “Look at the time,” he suddenly announced before downing the last of his coffee. “We really should get going. We don’t want to keep J’onn waiting.”

Diana gave him a smoldering look over the lip of her coffee cup, one that caused him to think twice about leaving already. “You can’t exactly go to the Watchtower dressed like Bruce Wayne you know,” she reminded him as she stood to her feet, taking Nicholas back. “And I definitely need to change before I leave.”

“I’m heading down to the cave to change now,” he reassured her. “I thought I’d let you and Nicholas head up first and then I’d meet you up there a few minutes later.”

“And just happen to stop by the infirmary to see J’onn while I’m there for Nicholas’s appointment,” Diana said. “Clever.”

“Exactly,” he smirked.

“Do you plan on taking him to the founders’ meeting scheduled for this afternoon as well?” Alfred asked as he began cleaning the dishes from the table.

“Either that or take him to daycare on the Watchtower,” Bruce suggested.

“I thought it was so sweet of you to suggest we start a daycare on the Watchtower,” Diana told him as she gathered up Nicholas’s diaper bag.

Bruce snorted with her comment. “I had no choice with the number of superheroes hooking up and having babies. Instead of a symbol of justice and defense, the Watchtower has turned into a damn orbiting nursery.”

Diana giggled with Bruce’s frown before turning her attention back to her son, knowing that past the fierce scowl on her husband’s handsome face beat a very soft heart. “I bet you can play with baby Rex, Nicholas.”

“Looks like you’re going to have the house all to yourself for a change, old man,” Bruce told Alfred as he began to follow Diana out of the kitchen. “Should be a peaceful day to yourself for a change.”

Alfred nodded his head slowly with Bruce’s words. He’d been helping him with the plans for their anniversary getaway and a few more details still needed to be taken care of. Having Diana and Nicholas gone all day would certainly help him finish those details without having to do it in privacy behind a locked door or with a meta with super hearing wandering around the house.

The elderly butler couldn’t help but smile to himself as he bid them a good day. This was exactly what he and no doubt Bruce’s parents had wanted for him in his life all along, a beautiful woman who would love him and build a family with him.

And now that Bruce finally had it, Alfred couldn’t be happier for him.

XXX

Batman stalked down the corridor of the Watchtower in his usual intimidating fashion, a fierce scowl planted firmly on his cowled face. It was so incongruent with what he was actually feeling inside, but he had a role to play and the most important people in this world to him to protect. It couldn’t get out that it was not only Bruce Wayne that was married to Wonder Woman, but the Batman himself.

It would put everyone he loved in great danger, his son Nicholas becoming a serious target for the scum of the earth to try to take away from them. The thought made him ill to his core. The son of Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman was already a very tempting target, drawing unwanted attention. Finding out he was the son of Batman as well would make it a thousand times worse.

He somehow managed to keep his legs moving despite the overwhelming feeling that they were about to buckle with the notion of someone taking his son or even his wife from him. He steeled himself against the sudden flame of rage pumping through his system, the powerful stirring of distant fears and insecurities that he’d thought he’d finally defeated since marrying Diana all trying to work its way to the surface. 

He needed to focus on all the amazing things in his life right now, not dwelling on the depressing what-ifs that came into his world. He would not allow himself to be swallowed up by that dark brooding demon inside of him that liked to rear its ugly head and steal his peace, his joy, his focus on the light in his life instead of the darkness.

Making his way to the infirmary, Bruce’s worry shifted to what Nicholas’s appointment might bring them. It was his eight month checkup, a battery of tests to see if any meta abilities were beginning to manifest itself yet.

So far, they hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary, but they wanted to be ready for anything. He knew without question that they would love Nicholas no matter what powers he eventually possessed, but at the same time Bruce wanted to be prepared, make sure contingency plans were in place for every scenario he could think of.

The doors swooshed open as the Batman approached, his scowl softening minutely as he spotted his wife and son in the far corner of the infirmary with the Martian Manhunter. Nicholas was sitting on the medical table, Diana standing behind him with a worried expression on her beautiful face and J’onn standing before him with an uncharacteristic smile.

Nicholas was giggling at the Martian, trying to grab his fingers only to have them disappear as soon as he caught hold of them. J’onn looked to be having just as much fun as Nicholas at that moment as Bruce made his way to them.

He came to stand beside J’onn, an aberrant smile on the Batman’s face that he couldn’t have held in even if he had tried. Nicholas looked up at the black cowled hero, not even flinching or crying at the sight of him.

“Dada,” Nicholas cried with great excitement, his whole face lighting up as he reached out to his father as if all of this was completely normal.

“Well, that didn’t exactly work, did it?” Bruce muttered with a frown as he reached out to pick his son up. “Hi, little partner. Are you being good for Uncle J’onn?”

Nicholas jabbered something in reply as he ran his little fingers over his father’s cowl, completely intrigued by the costume and not the least bit afraid. Diana couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her husband in full Batman uniform holding their son. It was just about the sexiest thing she’d ever seen next to seeing Bruce Wayne holding their son.

White slits from a cowl met blue eyes beginning to darken with lust, taking him by surprise. He felt a sudden stuttering of his heart, practically reading her mind by the heated look in her eye. He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple, his eyes never leaving hers. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to take her back to her quarters.

Was she already making her next move before he’d even had a chance for his own revenge yet?

“J’onn has already started running some tests,” Diana informed him, coming around to the other side of the medical table, her hand coming to rest on her son’s back. “He feels he’s doing very well for his age. He should start crawling any day now. I was telling J’onn how he’s already been pulling himself up on all fours.”

“I’m sure it won’t be long before little Nicholas will be walking,” J’onn agreed, unable to miss the intense feelings of love and happiness that exuded from the little boy’s parents.

It warmed his heart to see them so happy together. It had felt at times as though the two of them would never get together, but then Bruce finally opened himself up to Diana, allowing her into his heart as well as his life. Little did the Amazon Princess know she’d been in his heart for longer than she could have imagined, fear as well as demons from his past causing him to keep her at arm’s length despite his intense feelings for her.

Batman pretended to gobble up his son’s fingers as Nicholas intently worked at figuring out how to remove his father’s cowl with very little success. Bruce finally pulled the cowl back, revealing his face to his son who clapped his hands with glee as if his father had just preformed a magic trick.

“Have you been able to pick up on any meta abilities yet?” Bruce asked, turning his attention to the Martian at his right.

“Nothing overtly obvious yet such as super strength, but he is still quite young,” J’onn explained. “It could take a few more months to manifest itself or it could take years. It’s very hard to say. This is all new territory.”

“He’s perfect no matter what happens,” Diana firmly replied. She never knew her heart could hold so much love until she’d had a child with the man who seemed linked to her very soul.

“I know he is, Princess,” Bruce agreed. “I just want to be prepared for anything, no matter how little or big.”

“I just don’t want your paranoia to extend to our children,” she confessed, worrying lining her face. “I won’t have them living in fear because of who their parents are. I want them to have as normal a life as possible.”

“Children?” Bruce looked up sharply, shock written on his face.

Diana looked at him somewhat concerned. “We do plan on having more, don’t we?”

“Yes…probably one or two,” he thoughtfully said.

“I think I’d like that,” she replied, the corners of her lips curling seductively. “We might want to get started working on that soon, Batman.”

Bruce felt warm arousal begin to swim in the pit of his stomach with her words, hearing her talk about this in front of J’onn. Of course, it wasn’t like he couldn’t read their minds or feel the desire that was heating the air around them. The sexual tension in the room was sizzling.

If they were alone, he’d have pushed her down on one of these medical beds by now, pushing that dress up her smooth thighs and having his way with her. “Yes, we will,” he huskily rasped, pulling his cowl back over his face to help hide the lustful desire that he knew was written all over his face.

“I have a few more tests to run and then we should be finished,” J’onn announced, noticing the way things were growing rather intense around him. “I won’t have those test results back until tomorrow or the day after.”

“Just let us know when you get them back,” Batman replied. “I need to take care of a few things while I’m here before the founders’ meeting this afternoon.”

“Anything I can help with?” Diana asked. 

“No, just some basic maintenance work and a couple of upgrades,” he told her, kissing Nicholas before handing his son over to the Martian. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Diana nodded her head, returning his soft sweet kiss before he left, his black cape billowing behind him as he passed through the doors. “He’s definitely up to something,” she murmured more to herself than to her mind-reading friend.

“I can neither confirm nor deny knowledge of anything,” J’onn maintained, holding Nicholas in his arms.

Diana eyed him suspiciously, but thought better of asking him what he knew. She knew he’d never reveal information accidently or inadvertently gleaned while being in Bruce’s presence no matter how badly she wanted to know.

J’onn turned to take Nicholas over to the scanner, a small mischievous smile on his face. “However, I would be happy to help you if you need any assistance planning an attack in your little game with Bruce.”

Diana could feel the heat immediately rising to her cheeks as she followed behind the Martian. He had definitely picked up on their sensual thoughts, the taunting sexual war that had been waged against one another.

As embarrassing as it was, she couldn’t help but feel as though J’onn’s help just might turn out to be invaluable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 4

Diana floated in the air in an attempt to catch even a glimpse of a black cape in the midst of the choking black smoke and chaos swirling around them. It was as if the pits of Tartarus had just split open in the heart of Metropolis.

Bombs continued to erupt in rapid succession, buildings shaking and crumbling to their foundations as people ran for cover. Turning, she suddenly caught sight of Shayera lifting a woman above the smoke, whisking her away to safety as Green Lantern used his ring to hold back a brick wall about to collapse, but still no sign of Batman.

Most of the downtown businesses had already begun the evacuation process when the first bomb had detonated, creating a mass of chaos by the time they had transported to the site. Some League members were running ground control under J’onn’s supervision while others were assisting from the air.

There’d just begun their founders’ meeting when the call had come in letting them know of the trouble brewing in Metropolis. All seven foundering members had responded to the emergency as well as a few others, immediately transporting down to the city under siege.

Diana knew that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to get their attention or they were after something in particular. Either way, they needed to be stopped before more people got hurt.

She couldn’t suppress the cough that the thick dark smoke was creating, wracking her body as fumes from a gas line began to fill the air. She quickly followed the building smell, needing to get to it as soon as possible before the city was completely leveled.

Flash suddenly sped past her, working to contain the smoke that was burning her eyes as well as her lungs. She abruptly turned to find Batman much closer than she had expected. He was crouched low with some gadget in hand, a breathing mask covering his cowled face as he scanned the area for more bombs.

She should’ve known that he’d be there. He was always there; ready to protect her with his life if necessary. Even long before he’d finally admitted his feelings for her, he’d always been there watching her back just like she always watched his. 

It was an innate need in both of them, an instinct that had to be followed. It was like they were connected to each other, their spirits linked long before they’d ever met, drawn to each other in a very powerful yet amazing way.

She watched as he removed his breathing mask, their eyes locking in the briefest of moments. A volume of things were spoken and emotions expressed as Diana smiled at the small smirk he flashed her before firing his grappling and taking off towards another building to make sure it was all clear. She quickly turned and raced towards the leaking gas line, relieved to know that her husband for still safe for the moment.

Batman swung through a broken window into a large building that was still standing. He quickly began scanning the area for any signs of people still inside as well as any more bombs that had yet to be discovered.

He released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, more than relieved to have found Diana safe. When the smoke had flooded the area and the bombs had started going off, his heart had nearly stopped knowing that she’d been inside one of the buildings directing the evacuation.

Thankfully, he’d been able to find her despite the smoke, relieved she’d only received a few cuts and scrapes so far for her efforts.

He knew they had promised each other not to lose focus in a mission by trying to find the other or worrying about each other, but it was damn near impossible when he was forced to watch his wife fly directly into a building that could explode at any second.

He didn’t care what it took. He would always be there for her, ready to catch her if she ever fell. Nothing in this world meant more to him than she did.

He just hoped that they made it out of this mission with minimal injuries. He had big plans for them this coming weekend, plans that included him and her and no clothing for three glorious days. 

The thought of being at each other’s mercy for that long without any interruptions was already causing him to grow aroused. He quickly tamped down on the lustful thoughts fighting to take over. They had a job to do and he couldn’t afford to make a mistake or there wouldn’t even be a first anniversary to celebrate together.

Heading towards the doorway on the other side of the room, Bruce felt a sudden flutter of wind hit him a second before being struck from behind by what felt like a freight train, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing outside on a nearby rooftop on another building as a blue and red blur raced back into the building Bruce had just been in. He didn’t have much of a chance to process it before Clark was standing on the rooftop beside him with a now disarmed bomb in his hand.

“Someone has to make sure that you stay alive when Diana’s preoccupied,” Clark grinned at him.

“I can take care of myself,” Batman snarled at the Boy Scout, unhappy with the insinuation that he couldn’t or that he needed protecting because he wasn’t a meta.

“Hey, I’m only doing it to look out for myself,” Clark shrugged, brushing off his friend’s annoyance. “I’m not about to be left high and dry with a distraught, enraged Amazon on my hands because you decided to get yourself killed. There would be absolutely no consoling her or trying to keep her from getting revenge.”

Batman’s glare softened almost imperceptibly with his confession. “Thanks,” he muttered with a scowl before scanning the area for his wife. He knew his friend was right about Diana, but it still didn’t appease his pride any.

“Any idea who could be behind all of this?” Clark frowned as he used his x-ray vision to scan for any more bombs.

Before Batman could respond, Diana’s voice came over both of their ear pieces, her voice cracking. “Fou…Kill…Croc…go…aft…now…”

“Diana, come in…you’re breaking up,” Batman stated, his scowl deepening on his face as his pulse began to race. “Where are you?”

Static filled their ears as fear filled his heart once more. “Diana!” he growled.

Crackling static finally cleared enough to catch the words “need backup” followed by another cacophony of explosions. “Diana!” Batman yelled. “Diana, come in!”

Nothing but silence filled their communicators as they stared at one another in helplessness, stunned disbelief written on their faces. “Superman to Watchtower.”

“Watchtower here,” Steele replied. “What do you need, Superman?”

“We need Wonder Woman’s location ASAP,” he told him.

“She’s approximately four miles southeast of you,” he informed them.

“Is she moving?” Batman suddenly cut in.

“Negative,” Steele stated. “She’s static.”

“Standby, Steele,” Superman said. “We may need an emergency transport to the infirmary.”

“I’ll standby.”

Without another word, Superman grabbed Batman under his arms and took off in the direction that Steele had indicated. Batman sent a mental message to J’onn who was supervising ground control and rescue.

 _“J’onn, Diana’s in trouble,”_ Bruce silently told him. _“Clark and I are going after her.”_

 _“I’ll continue to coordinate here,”_ J’onn silently replied. _“Contact us if you need back up.”_

“Batman to Lantern.”

“Lantern here,” John grunted as he used his ring to move large slabs of rubble out of the way.

“Wonder Woman’s in trouble,” he told him. “You’re in charge of air control.”

“You got it.”

The Metropolis landscape was a complete smudge of colors as Superman raced to Diana’s last known location. Batman felt as though his heart was about to pound right out of his chest as they drew near, unsure if his wife was even alive or not.

He wanted to vomit at that moment as they suddenly spotted curling smoke in the distance. “Metropolis National Bank,” Clark angrily stated, interrupting Batman’s tormented thoughts. “I should have known.”

“That was their real target all along,” Bruce growled, his scowl deepening. “The other was just a distraction to keep us busy.”

They drew near to find mass chaos much like what was occurring downtown, alarms blaring as people ran for cover. They spotted a huge gaping hole in the side of the bank, rubble everywhere but no sign of Wonder Woman.

Batman was off and running by the time Superman released him, his boots hitting the pavement with a fierce determination to find the woman he loved. His jaw was clenched, his entire body taut with fear of what he might find. He didn’t have to go far though before Copperhead suddenly emerged from the hole in the bank wall, a bag of money clutched tightly in each greedy hand.

With a terror-inducing sneer on his lips, Batman pulled a batarang; ready to take on the criminal as Bizzaro unexpectedly appeared, flying out into the afternoon sunlight and heading straight for Superman who still hovered close by in the air.

“You not stop Bizarro this time!” he yelled as he tightened his fists to slam into Superman who was already anticipating his approach.

“I told Croc he should’ve waited a little longer,” Copperhead hissed, his eyes gleaming with anger. “Now we’ve got the whole Justice League coming down on us!”

“Where is Wonder Woman?” Batman growled, not in the mood for small talk.

Just then a loud explosion echoed through the air as Wonder Woman was suddenly thrown backwards through the bank wall, slamming hard into a nearby building. “There she is,” Copperhead grinned wickedly, pointing at the Amazon warrior.

Diana slumped to the ground as bits of brick and mortar rained down upon her, coating her in fine white dust. She got up on all fours, trying to gather her senses before unsteadily getting to her feet, blue fire blazing in her eyes.

It didn’t take long for her to shake it off and storm back towards the hole she’d just been thrown through, Killer Croc standing there watching her with a smug look on his vile face. “Coming back for more, Wonder Woman?”

Diana ground her teeth with a fierce vengeance that almost made Batman feel sorry for Killer Croc…almost. Batman turned his attention back to Copperhead who had been watching the interaction with amusement. 

Turning to see the Dark Knight’s focus was back on him again, his amusement swiftly fell away. “Now, don’t do anything rash there, Bats,” Copperhead took a step back, holding up his hands in defense but refusing to release the bags of money.

“Only dishing out what you more than deserve,” Batman rasped gravelly at the villain, his hands clenched tightly.

“This really wasn’t my idea, you know,” Copperhead confessed. “It was actually all Luthor’s doing.”

“Well, seeing how he’s not here, I guess you’ll have to take his punishment until I can get my hands on him,” the Caped Crusader glowered as he inched closer to the snake before him.

Batman blocked a swing by Copperhead, kicking out his leg and knocking him off of his feet just as Killer Croc came flying out of the bank through the same hole he’d just sent Diana out of. Overhead, he could hear Superman swapping blows with Bizzaro, the powerful force of their strikes vibrating in his chest.

A sudden kick to Copperhead’s chest with his boot caused him to stumble backwards, giving Batman enough time to subdue him with a bat gas bomb. He quickly turned his attention to Diana who was just finishing off Killer Croc much to his relief.

Suddenly, Bizzaro landed on the concrete sidewalk with a crack like thunder, creating an enormous crater in the ground. He groaned as he fought to get up only to collapse back where he had landed. Superman swiftly flew in, scooping up all three villains.

“I’m taking them in,” Clark announced. “I’ll meet you back at the Watchtower.”

“Thanks for the back up,” Diana smiled up at him, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder as well as the deadly glare her husband was currently leveling at her.

“I guess we should go back and see if the others still need any help,” she said, avoiding making eye contact with the Dark Knight.

“You’re going back to the Watchtower,” he snapped, his Batman voice at an all-time low, reflecting his barely controlled anger.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, finally turning to meet his heated bat glare.

“No, you’re not,” he firmly shot back. “Killer Croc threw you through an eight foot thick brick wall and into a building.”

“I’ve been put through worse,” she shrugged. “Besides, you should have seen what I did to him before you two showed up.”

Her flippant response was definitely not helping to diffuse the situation in the least. Batman tapped his communicator as he grabbed hold of Diana’s arm. “Steele,” he growled. “Two for transport directly to the infirmary.”

“You got it, Batman,” he responded.

“But I don’t…” Diana had all but managed to get out before disappearing in a flash of light only to reappear in the Watchtower infirmary. “…need any medical attention.”

Before she could respond any further, Batman had her pressed up against a nearby wall, his mouth on hers and devouring her like a dying man. She moaned into his heated almost violent kiss, melting into his hardened body that had her trapped against the wall, desire mingling with the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

She wasn’t quite sure where this was coming from, but she was pretty certain in that moment that she didn’t really care as she shoved his cowl back and ran her fingers through his hair. She lifted her leg, rubbing herself against his Kevlar and earning a groan of her own from him.

Finally retreating for air, Bruce kept his body pushed up hard against her, his nose brushing hers as his lips lingered teasingly close. “Don’t you ever do that to me again,” he growled so low, so intensely that it caused a hot shiver to lance straight through her. “I can’t lose you.”

His words were a cross between a ferocious growl and a strangled plea as he buried his gloved hands in her hair. His kiss was rough and desperate, demanding and yet reverential letting her know what she truly meant to him.

They were both breathing hard when he finally pulled back, his lips brushing softly over her face, nose, eyelids, and cheeks as if checking to make sure she was really alright before his forehead came to rest against hers.

His breath was like hot pulses against her face as he gazed into her eyes. “Are you alright?” he finally asked, his hands roaming over her in an attempt to further reassure himself that she was truly safe again.

“Bruce, I’m fine…really,” she softly reassured him as she held his face in her hands. “My shoulder is a little sore, but that’s it. I’ve got a hard head, remember?”

Her teasing remark meant to lighten his mood fell flat as he finally brushed her hair aside to exam her shoulder. His frown returned with a fierce vengeance as his worried gaze found what he had feared.

A deep gash marred her otherwise perfect skin, a piece of metal sticking out of the bone. “Diana…” he scowled as he released his hold on her before leading her to one of the exam tables. He gathered the supplies needed to treat her wound, setting them down on the table before removing his gloves. “Sit.”

Diana reluctantly agreed, knowing that with the heated mood he was now in that it was best to just let him do what he felt he needed to rather than arguing and letting her pride get in the way. It would only lead to an even bigger argument and, besides that, she was too tired to fight with him right now.

After last night’s activities with Bruce and then the mission in Metropolis as well as the fight with Killer Croc, she was feeling kind of off. She’d handled far worse missions then this after an all night work out with Bruce and still hadn’t been this tired.

She watched as Bruce began cleaning the blood around the wound before pulling the metal shard out. His anger didn’t seem to be diminishing any. She reached out to touch his jaw, gently caressing the defined angle that drove her wild. His jaw was full of such strength, hinting at the even greater strength that he possessed deep inside of him.

He paused to look into her eyes, finding solace there in those azure depths full of such love for him. He couldn’t bear the thought of never being able to see her again, of never waking to those gorgeous eyes, her smile every morning.

“So are you upset with me for going after Killer Croc and the others which is my job or because I got hurt?”

He returned to the task at hand, turning his focus to dressing her wound and away from those eyes that knew him better than he knew himself. “Both,” he rasped with that voice meant to inspire fear and chills that paralyzed. It had never worked on her.

“I was doing what I came to Man’s World to do, Bruce,” she reminded him. “I was trying to stop the bad guys and keep innocent people safe.”

“I hate this job sometimes,” he softly admitted, his voice thick with emotion. “Because one of these days, it’s going to take you away from me and there won’t be a damn thing that I can do to stop it. You’re not indestructible, Diana.”

“And neither are you,” she pointed out. “I struggle with that fear every single night that you go out to patrol Gotham, terrified of the night that you don’t come home to me or you come back so broken I can’t fix you.”

Bruce drew a deep shuddering breath before responding, his expression softening only slightly. “When you’re communicator kept breaking up and I couldn’t get to you…” his voice suddenly cracking. “…and then I thought…”

Diana swiftly leaned in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. “I know,” she whispered, kissing him again. “I’m fine…I promise.”

He caressed her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. “You look tired,” he uttered with a frown.

“I wonder who’s fault that was,” she seductively purred, her hands falling to either side of his neck, her soft lips following the sensual path that was so familiar to her and yet felt new every time.

Bruce snorted then moaned as her tongue snuck out to tease his lips. “All yours, Princess,” he stated, his hands grasping hold of her waist. “You got me all worked up on patrol with no way to find relief except to call it a night and go directly home.”

“Is it wrong to want to talk to my handsome…energetic…husband?” she innocently asked between slow, nipping kisses along his lower lip.

Bruce groaned deeply with the way she was teasing him. He was never going to survive their little game of seduction that he’d inadvertently started, but he wasn’t about to concede victory to her. Not by a long shot.

She smirked against his lips as his fingers pressed into her hips as if hanging onto her for dear life. “You are anything by innocent,” he murmured, ready to turn the tables on her and make his move. “In fact, I think you like to pretend that you’re innocent, to flirt and tease me until I’m so hot for you that I think that I’m going to go crazy.”

His voice was low and rough with desire, causing her to tense as he began moving his hands up and down her sides. He paused to caress the sides of her breasts until she shivered only for him to suddenly move further down and alter course.

He leaned in and began a slow tortuous assault on her throat as the fingers of his one hand slipped beneath the edge of her uniform just in front of her hip bone. He smiled to himself as she trembled in his arms, her breath hitching.

He always knew what turned her on, what built a slow steady smolder and what worked her into a heated frenzy that nearly tore her in two. His fingers slid around to cup her bottom from beneath her star-spangled material before roughly drawing her forward and directly into him. 

She gasped sharply with the pressure, her head falling back with the feel of his hard Kevlar against her now throbbing center that demanded to be filled by him. He continued to grip her backside firmly, kneading her perfect flesh as he continued his assault on her neck before cutting a path to her ear.

“I want you so badly right now,” he panted in her ear. “I want to feel you taking me inside of you…want you to feel me filling you so full. I want to take you over and over until you’re hoarse from screaming my name.”

“Bruce…” she moaned, her heart racing and her body thrumming with wild expectation with what he was doing to her.

Her fingers pressed into his arms as she tightly griped him, her hips beginning to move against his in a silent plea for relief that only he could bring her. She practically whimpered when his sexy voice assaulted her ear again.

“I love the feel of you beneath me when I take you…to watch you move on top of me,” he continued to taunt and tease her with his husky voice as well as his hands and mouth. “I love watching you lose control, knowing that I’m the only one who can do that to you…me and only me, no one else.”

His name was nothing more than begging gasps now, the little movements she was making with her hips against him driving him crazy now as well. He was beginning to wonder how Diana had been able to do this to him when it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to take her right here, their little teasing game be damned.

“Bruce…please…” she breathlessly beseeched him, her fingers digging into his arms almost painfully. “I need you…now…”

Bruce swallowed back a groan of wanton need, the sweet desperation in her voice heating his blood even further. He needed to leave right this minute before he completely lost it. “Got to go, Princess,” he suddenly stated with an evil smirk before releasing her and stiffly racing for the door.

Diana’s eyes shot open in shock to watch him disappear through the doorway, leaving her in such a heated state that she could barely remember her own name. Angry frustration quickly swelled like a thunderhead, mingling with the lust pounding wildly through her system.

“Batman!” she growled angrily. “Get back here!”

Bruce quickly made his way down the hall, desperate to get to his quarters before he exploded. His plan had more than backfired on him. He was so painfully aroused now he could barely put one black boot in front of the other as he silently prayed that he wouldn’t run into anyone in the precarious state that he was currently in.

He smirked as he heard Diana yell his name from behind the closed door of the infirmary, knowing his plan had succeeded. He was so dead in more ways than just one, but it couldn’t stop the excitement that was building uncontrollably inside of him at that moment.

Turning a corner, Batman ran into Flash and Hawkgirl returning from the mission much to his painful dismay. “Hey, Bats!” Flash cheerfully greeted him, his face morphing into a frown of concern. “Are you all right, buddy? You look like you’re in a lot of pain.”

“I’m fine,” he hissed between clenched teeth before flying past them towards his quarters, entering the code and quickly disappearing inside without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 5

Wonder Woman stalked through the halls of the Watchtower more than a little frustrated and in more ways than just one. She was in dire need of a release that her husband had just denied her, her body practically trembling with the arousal still pounding through her veins.

Several very devious battle plans began to take shape in her warrior mind as she made her way to one of the numerous training rooms, overwhelming desperation climbing in her every step. Steam practically rolled off of her, part from anger with him, but mostly from how aroused he’d gotten her only to leave her panting and wanting and completely teetering on the edge.

Several forms of painful torture began to click one by one through her brain as she entered the training room, desperately needing to burn off some of this tension before she went absolutely crazy. Unfortunately, Green Lantern chose to come around the corner at that moment, slowing down her escape.

“Hey, Di,” John called out to her. “Heard you ran into some trouble. Are you alright? ”

“I’m fine,” she replied through clenched teeth, her arms straight at her sides with her hands balled into fists. “Just have a husband in need of a beating.”

John did his best to stifle the laughter that rose up, wondering exactly what Bruce had done to get himself into trouble this time. “I’ll let you know if I see him,” he told her as he watched her storm around the corner.

Reaching the training rooms, Diana immediately called up a program that she hadn’t had to use in over a month, one that she only used in certain situations when she’d had to deal with her anger with a certain pointy-eared winged creature of the night.

All of the sudden, she found herself surrounded by over a dozen images of Batman all in various combat positions prepared to fight her. Staring at them now, she found that it only seemed to feed into her heated desire, making it more than difficult to move let alone think straight especially with that image of Batman holding their young son in his arms still in her head. 

_Definitely time for a new plan,_ she thought to herself.

She quickly ended the program before changing course and heading straight to the weight room, feeling that a punching bag would be more effective at this time. She was more than relieved to find it deserted as she went directly to the reinforced bag waiting just for and began pummeling the poor bag with all of the pent up sexual tension that consumed her body whole.

Diana had thought about just hunting her husband down, throwing him to the ground and forcing him to take care of the burning need inside, the throbbing ache that had settled between her thighs, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he had made himself more than scarce, keeping her wanting in order to prolong her suffering in retaliation for what she had done to him the night before.

When the Batman didn’t want to be found, it was beyond impossible to locate him.

She repeatedly slammed her fists into the bag, clenching her teeth as she rained hell down upon the substitute reason for her current state, ignoring the fierce throbbing in her shoulder. Revenge was slowly taking the place of the thrumming need deep within that had threatened her sanity.

She was panting heavily, sweat trickling down her back by the time that she’d worked out a very devious plan of attack that actually had her smiling to herself. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath, lifting her damp hair away from her neck as she blindly reached for a towel, an unexpected hand startling her.

Diana opened her eyes to find a smirking Batman standing in the shadows beside the towel rack holding a towel out for her. She immediately glared at him, her eyes flashing like twin blue flames of Amazonian fury but it was missing a small measure of the anger it would’ve held had he showed up a half hour earlier. 

Bruce watched with darkening lust in his blue eyes as she patted her face and neck, his tongue slipping out momentarily to wet his suddenly dry lips. He’d returned to his quarters to bring himself some much needed relief before finally heading back out to find his Princess, needing to see her again.

He was still quite worried about her after that violent fight with Killer Croc and wanted to make sure that she was alright before returning to his duties. He had also thought she’d looked rather pale and tired in the infirmary when he’d been tending to her shoulder.

Now, though, she had a rosy flush to her skin from her assault on the punching bag that was now hardly hanging together by bits of thread, stuffing falling out through the tears in the thick leather. It was barely still attached to the ceiling and the floor where he’d had to reinforce it after her last assault on it.

There was also a fire blazing brightly in her blue eyes that reminded him that taking care of himself alone in his quarters a half an hour ago hadn’t come anywhere close to extinguishing the fire that still burned inside for her. It was a very poor substitute to say the least.

“You’re living life awfully dangerously suddenly showing up like this, aren’t you?” she asked.

“I married an Amazon Princess, didn’t I?” he smirked something devilish that both irked and aroused her at the same time. Damn this man standing so smugly before her. She couldn’t decide whether to punch him in the face or jump him right here and now. “So…truce?”

Diana’s gaze narrowed as she studied him, contemplating his offer for only a second before answering. “No way in Tartarus,” she smiled something sinful as she threw the towel directly in his cowled face before turning on her heel to leave.

Bruce threw the towel into the laundry bin before following her out, amused and yet not surprised by her refusal to surrender. “Maybe I’m not the one with the death wish after all then if you want to continue this little competition,” he said, falling into step beside her.

“If you thought what happened while you were out on patrol was torture, you haven’t seen anything yet,” she shot back over her shoulder.

He felt that familiar uncomfortable twitch in his groin again with her seductive teasing as he followed her to her quarters. This whole game had taken on a life all of its own that he had not anticipated and it was definitely exciting him in a way that he had never expected. This was pure torture of the best kind with the most breath-taking woman in the universe. How had he ever gotten so lucky was beyond him.

“You know I have my ways too, Princess,” he huskily replied as they came to a stop outside of her quarters as she entered the security code, his eyes wandering over her perfect feminine curves. “I didn’t gain the nickname ‘billionaire playboy of Gotham’ for nothing. Sooner or later, I’m going to have you on your hands and knees pleading for me to take you.”

Diana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from attacking his cocky mouth right then and there as she turned to face him. She settled on taunting him instead, pretending to lean in to kiss him before suddenly diverting her attention to his cowled ear at the very last minute.

“It’s one of my favorite positions,” she whispered so seductively in his ear that he visibly trembled. “But I promise it will be you who will be the one begging. Remember, I’m the one who was blessed by Aphrodite and you haven’t seen anything yet, Mr. Wayne.”

She planted hot wet kisses slowly and sensually along his jaw before suddenly pulling away and turning her back to him. She heard a long low growl slide breathlessly past his parted lips as the door slid open.

Diana entered before swiftly spinning on her heel, her long raven hair fanning out around her in a glorious display of her beauty before coming to rest over one shoulder. Her hand immediately shot out to stop the Batman in his tracks as he tried to follow her inside. Her hand was pressed firmly against the Bat emblem on his muscular chest, a smirk on her lips and pure revenge dancing in her eyes.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going?” she asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

“With you,” he replied, his voice cracking almost imperceptibly with the strain in his uniform pants that her playfulness had created.

Diana could feel how wildly his heart was beginning to pound beneath her hand, her smirk growing. She loved the affect that they had one another, how their bodies always reacted so intensely to the other no matter if it was by voice or touch. 

“I’m going to take a nice, long hot shower…alone,” she taunted him with a slight tilt of her head. “You are not invited.”

“What?” he exclaimed, his voice coming out a little higher and a lot more desperate than he had intended. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking again much lower than before. “Why not?”

“Do you really have to ask, Mr. Great Detective?” she chuckled in wicked amusement before pulling her arm back. “See you at home, sweetheart.”

With that, the door slid closed in his face, the sound of the door clicking locked echoing in his ears. He growled a lengthy string of profanities under his breath as he turned away, his hands clenched painfully in heated frustration. His lips were curled into a surly scowl that now matched his mood. 

He knew he should have just finished what he had started with her in the infirmary, but somehow his stubborn pride had won out over the desire that had almost devoured him whole, the demand to win temporarily overshadowing his fierce need for his wife. 

“Damn Amazon,” he growled to himself, suddenly noticing Clark coming towards him, a perplexed look on the Kryptonian’s face.

“What the matter with you?” Clark asked with a sudden frown as he drew near.

“Nothing,” Batman bit out, drawing deep breaths in an effort to regain some measure of control once more knowing he wasn’t going to get any relief from Diana any time soon.

“Where are you going? You look like you’re in a lot of pain,” Clark pressed, folding his arms against his chest as he watched Bruce stalk towards his quarters two doors down from his wife’s. “Do you need to go the infirmary?”

“No, I’m going take a shower,” he sneered though gritted teeth as he entered the code and quickly disappeared into this quarters.

Clark bit his bottom lip to keep the laughter that suddenly bubbled up inside of him from escaping, but it was nearly impossible. He had never before seen two people more meant for each other than Bruce and Diana.

They were both deeply passionate, intense people who were equally stubborn as well. It made for a very interesting marriage he was sure.

Staring at the door to his quarters that sat nestled between Bruce and Diana’s quarters, Clark readily decided it would be much more prudent to go to the cafeteria for some supper before getting cleaned up, not to mention safer.

He didn’t want to be anywhere around here if their spat escalated and he definitely didn’t want to be here when they decided to make up. Sound proofing only helped so much.

XXX

Alfred entered the kitchen to finish preparations for dinner only to find Tim and Dick sitting at the table conspiring together over a pad of notepaper. He paused, cocking an eyebrow at them, wondering what they were up to and knowing it couldn’t be anything good.

Tim and Dick looked up with sheepish grins, both doing their very best to look as innocent as humanly possible. “What?” they both asked in unison.

Alfred’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two young men before him, knowing that whatever they were planning it was not going to turn out well. “What are you two up to?” he inquired.

Dick responded with “nothing” at the same time as Tim said, “making plans for our party Saturday night” to which he received a scowl and a very sharp kick under the table.

“Ouch!” Tim hollered as he leaned down to rub his shin, glaring at his brother. “Would you stop kicking me?”

“Stop talking so much and I’ll stop kicking you,” Dick hissed at him.

“There is no party for you two to be making plans for,” Alfred reminded them with a disapproving frown on his lips.

“It’s not a party, Alfred,” Dick reassured him. “It’s just a small gathering of some very close friends.”

“Right,” Alfred sighed heavily as he made his way to the oven to check on the leg of lamb. “You two do realize Master Bruce learned some of his stealthier detective skills from me, don’t you?”

“Really?” Tim asked, his eyes growing wide with a new found admiration.

“You will find I’m full of many surprises, Master Timothy,” Alfred told him as he tested the potatoes with a fork. “And don’t think for one moment that Master Bruce didn’t try to get things past me growing up. He never succeeded.”

“Don’t ever underestimate Alfred, Bro,” Dick warned him with a shake of his head. “I would’ve thought that you would’ve learned that by now for as long as you’ve lived here.”

“Hey, give me a break,” Tim frowned as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms against his chest. “I’m at school all day and patrolling at night. It’s not like I have a lot of free time to get into trouble. Besides, it’s also not like there’s anyone to get into trouble with around here. Nicholas is too little yet.”

“Not true, Master Timothy,” Alfred interjected. “Didn’t you and Miss Diana just get caught by Master Bruce having a race sliding down the banister the other day?”

Tim grinned with the hilarious reminder, laughter spilling from his lips. “Oh yah,” he beamed with pride. “That was so fun until we got busted by Bruce. He was so not happy.”

Dick busted up laughing at the image that took shape in his mind. “Boy, I wish I could’ve been there to see that,” he said. “That’s one of Bruce’s biggest pet peeves. I used to get into trouble for it all the time.”

“Only because he used to get in trouble with me all the time for doing it when he was younger,” Alfred informed them, the forgotten memory bringing a smile to his elderly face.

“Did Bruce get after Diana too?” Dick asked.

Tim looked at him with a “do you really have to ask” look, but responded anyway. “Of course he did,” he snickered. “He scolded her, telling her she was setting a bad example for me and Nicholas.”

Dick’s mouth dropped. “And what did Diana do?”

“She blew him off,” Tim chuckled. “She told him to loosen up and have a little fun. She actually challenged him to a banister race, but he just shook his head and started to walk away. She called him a rooster. Bruce had to correct her and tell her it was chicken not rooster which of course irritated her then.”

Dick held his stomach, unable to stop the laughter at the thought. “That sounds like our Princess.”

“I bet she would’ve been a blast to grow up with on Themyscira,” Tim said with a shake of his head. 

“I believe she was probably quite the handful for poor Hippolyta, always getting into trouble at the palace and stirring up trouble of all sorts,” Alfred said with tender affection in his voice for the Amazon warrior.

“I bet she was total hellion.”

All three turned to see Bruce walk in with Nicholas in his arms and a disgruntled scowl on his face that spoke volumes about the mood he was in. A grin slowly spread across Dick’s face as he watched his surrogate father go to the fridge to retrieve a sippy cup for Nicholas.

“Still in trouble, Bruce?” Dick piped up, deciding to poke the bear a little.

“I’m not in trouble,” he firmly replied as he settled down at the table with his son in his arms. “Diana and I just have a friendly little…competition…going on right now. Nothing more and nothing you need to worry yourselves over.”

Tim, Dick, and Alfred all stared at him for a long moment before Tim finally broke the silence. “You’re losing big time, aren’t you?”

“No, I am not losing,” Bruce scoffed. “In fact, I scored a major victory today.”

“Followed by a fatal blow,” Dick muttered under his breath, his hand quickly moving to cover his mouth in a futile effort to hide his amusement.

“No, there was no fatal blow,” he huffed. “Just a temporary setback is all. I’ll gain the upper hand again.”

“Tell us what kind of competition it is,” Tim grinned. “Maybe we can help you.”

“No way,” Bruce adamantly stated as he bounced his son on his knee. “Besides, you two would just take any plans I have and use it against me. You guys always end up taking Diana’s side over mine.”

“I have a feeling you could best help Master Bruce by not asking anymore questions,” Alfred interjected with a knowing smile directed at Bruce who suddenly found the placemat very interesting, his cheeks turning a rosy shade.

“Don’t you have homework you should be doing?” Bruce asked, needing desperately to change the subject and get the attention off of him.

“I’m waiting for Diana to come home,” Tim replied. “She said she’d help me with my paper I have to do.”

“I’ll help you with it,” Bruce offered. “What’s it about?”

“Ancient Greek philosophy,” Tim informed him, reaching for his school book.

“Ask Diana,” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Tim breathed an obvious sigh of relief. “She’s way more fun to do homework with then you.”

“That’s because she has the patience of the goddess Penelope,” Bruce frowned. “How do you think she had the endurance to pursue me all those years?”

Tim’s expression shifted to one of thoughtful confusion. “How do you know so much about Greek mythology?”

“Because Bruce was secretly studying and learning every single thing there was to know about Greece and Amazons since the moment Diana became a founding member of the Justice League,” Dick revealed with a grin.

“I was just preparing myself for the worse in case she ever went rogue and we had to find a way to contain her for some reason,” Bruce informed them, holding Nicholas up and admiring how much he reminded him of Diana. He was absolutely perfect in every single way.

“Right,” Dick nodded his head as he bit back a knowing smirk, not buying a single word of it.

“Besides, if her gods and goddesses were real, I wanted to be prepared for any interference on their part as well.”

“And now those same gods and goddesses you were so paranoid about are the in-laws,” Alfred remarked with amusement. “How ironic indeed isn’t it, Sir?”

Dick chuckled with Alfred’s observation. “And the fact that Diana is drop-dead gorgeous and captured your attention from the very moment your eyes met had absolutely nothing to do with your reasons for learning everything there was to know about her and her world.”

“Not in the least,” Bruce maintained with a stoic expression, but they all knew better.

“You’re so full of it, Bruce,” Dick laughed as he shook his head. “Just admit it. She had you hooked the moment you saw her.”

Bruce shook his head. “I admit absolutely nothing,” he shot back.

“It’s alright, Dick,” Diana suddenly said as she entered the kitchen, casting a sultry look at her handsome husband as she walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. “I knew the truth even if he wouldn’t admit it.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he intently studied her, his mind already working overtime with her appearance in the kitchen. Was that a new dress that she was wearing to entice him and if it was, was she wearing anything beneath it?

He internally groaned with the very thought, realizing how she was getting to him already, keeping him off balanced. Damn, she was driving him crazy without even doing anything at all.

Diana smiled to herself with the way Bruce was practically undressing her with his blue eyes, admiring how she looked. It sent a shiver racing through her, reminding her of the unfinished business that still needed to be resolved between them.

“Dinner is ready,” Alfred suddenly announced, breaking the tension between the two lovers. “Please get washed up, Masters Tim and Dick.”

The boys got up and left, taking their notepad with them, Alfred following behind with the lamb on a platter leaving Bruce and Diana alone in the kitchen with their son who was completely preoccupied with his sippy cup.

Diana put the bottle of water to her mouth, her azure eyes locked with his. Her tongue slipped out to slowly trace the circular opening before wrapping her lips around the bottle. Her super hearing picked up on the definite hitch in Bruce’s breathing, the darkening of his blue eyes as he watched her with utter fascination.

Before he could do or say anything, Alfred came in to retrieve Nicholas, taking the little boy to the highchair waiting for him in the dining room. Diana began to follow as she swallowed her water, a stray drop trickling down her chin as she set the bottle down on the counter.

She wiped the trickle of water off with her fingertip much to Bruce’s enthrallment. He got to his feet and made his way to her, his gaze locked solely on her. In one smooth motion, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard with a desperate vengeance, the diverse emotions he’d experienced throughout the day suddenly catching up to him. 

He had gone from believing he’d lost her to nearly making love to her in the infirmary only to have his plan blow up in his face when she denied him later by taking her shower without him, leaving him yearning for more. 

“Do you surrender yet?” she finally asked as she broke the kiss.

“Never, Princess…this is war,” he muttered before kissing her again.

The kiss continued to deepen, passion flaring and set to explode right there in the kitchen. He had never wanted someone so much or so desperately as he always wanted her, needed her. He wanted to take her upstairs right then and there, forgetting about dinner, Tim’s homework assignment and patrol.

“Master Bruce, if you’d be so kind as to allow Miss Diana to have her tongue back, dinner is waiting for you both,” Alfred announced.

His tone may have been reprimanding, but his eyes were sparkling with true amusement and happiness with witnessing just how in love his surrogate son was with the Amazonian Princess. He had come to love her as if she were truly his own daughter.

“We’ll be right there, Alfred,” Bruce frowned, keeping his wife in his arms. 

Diana smirked at him, knowing she had gotten to him this afternoon more than he was letting on. She could feel it in the intensity of his kiss, the frantic desire behind his touch, the hardened need pressing against her. Little did he know his fire fully matched her own.

“How’s your shoulder?” he softly asked, leaning in to kiss along her neck and collarbone towards her wounded shoulder.

“A little sore, but its fine,” she reassured him.

“I think I better do a further examination just to make sure,” he told her, his lips returning to her throat.

“Oh you think so?” she breathed, breaking free from his hold on her. Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the dining room. “I believe you had your chance in the infirmary, but you walked away from it.”

Bruce swallowed back his groan with the reminder of what he could’ve had, his stupidity rearing its ugly head. It had only served to prove how stubborn his will truly was when it came to a battle. Only an idiot would exchange sex with his sexy wife to score a hollow victory in a game of seduction.

“I really should take a look at it,” he told her in all seriousness, tightening his hold on her hand. “There could still be a piece of metal stuck in the bone.”

“Alright, but only my shoulder, Bruce,” she firmly said. “I have to help Tim with his homework assignment tonight. He has an important paper due that I promised to help him with.”

“Fine,” he growled, his hopes for more being dashed to bits as they entered the dining room. 

He supposed that Tim’s education was more important than his need for his wife, but only minutely. Besides, he’d get her later tonight after he returned from patrol, finally finishing what he’d started earlier that day in the infirmary. He just hoped he could wait that long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 6

Diana sat cross-legged on the floor of the study reading the instructions for Nicholas’s play swing for what felt like the hundredth time, her frustration building. She’d made a little progress so far this afternoon, but not nearly as much as she would’ve liked.

Nicholas chattered softly to himself as he sat on his blanket with his toys spread out around him, chewing and slobbering all over his favorite rubber duck he had clutched in his little hands. He paused at times to watch with mild curiosity as his mother worked, but found his duck more interesting then whatever his mother was doing at that moment.

Diana frowned as she looked over the numerous parts and pieces still scattered on the floor that required attaching of some sort, her stubborn Amazon pride further solidifying her resolve to do this on her own. 

She huffed softly to herself as she absentmindedly rolled the screwdriver back and forth in her hands, her eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. She was relieved that Bruce had gone into the office today. That meant that he wasn’t here to distract her or tease her about her lack of progress. It also meant that he wasn’t here to get her all worked up again only to leave her hanging.

They still hadn’t been able to do anything about the sexual tension he had created yesterday in the infirmary. After dinner last night, she’d spent the evening with Tim helping him with his paper while Bruce took care of putting Nicholas to bed before disappearing into the Batcave to prepare for patrol.

Gotham’s criminals had been extra active last night, keeping more than busy and bringing him to bed well after four in the morning. He had crawled into bed exhausted, barely sleeping an hour before she’d needed to get up early for monitor duty. By the time Diana had gotten home from the Watchtower, it was lunch time and Bruce had already left for the office.

Now, she sat working on the swing while her mind continued to brainstorm ways to extract her revenge on him for the heated incident in the infirmary yesterday. It had been beyond evil to get her that excited only to suddenly walk away and leave her in dire need. No one toyed with her like that and got away with it.

She’d been about ready to crawl out of her skin by the time she’d finally made it to the weight room and the punching bag that had been waiting for her. Then, he’d had the sheer audacity to stand there with that damn smug smirk on his lips, handing her a towel as if nothing had just happened between them. 

She had been a breath away from ripping his uniform right off his body, very nearly jumping him right then and there without a single care about who could’ve walked in on them. Fortunately, she’d managed some measure of self-control and had walked away.

The only real satisfaction she’d received from the whole incident was how much Bruce had suffered as well despite his denial otherwise. She could tell by the rigid way that he had walked out of the infirmary that his little plan had backfired on him. 

Feeling something on her leg, Diana was suddenly pulled from the thoughts. She turned to find Nicholas had crawled over to her, his small hand patting her thigh as he jabbered something to her, drool running down his chin. Her heart instantly froze in shock before fluttering wildly, swelling with more pride than she had ever thought possible.

“Alfred!” Diana cried in excitement. “Alfred, Nicholas did it!”

Getting up on her feet, Diana backed up, clapping her hands before her in order to entice her son. “Come here, Nicholas,” she cooed to him. “Come to Mama.”

Nicholas grinned, slobbering as he grinned at his mother for a moment before tentatively creeping towards her on his hands and knees. His mother’s cry of excitement seemed to encourage him, giving him the motivation to keep moving as Diana kept moving backwards, coaxing him to continue crawling towards her.

“Alfred!” Diana called again. “Nicholas is doing it!”

“That is wonderful, Miss Diana,” Alfred grinned as he entered the study to find Nicholas on all fours.

“Crawl to Alfred, Nicholas,” Diana encouraged him, turning to look over her shoulder to find a surprise visitor that she definitely hadn’t expected coming into the study. “Mother! What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come to visit my daughter and grandson?” Hippolyta asked with a bemused smile as she watched Diana kneel down and scoop up Nicholas into her arms.

“Of course you can,” Diana smiled as she leaned in to embrace her, Nicholas caught between the two women. “It’s just that I didn’t know you were coming. Why didn’t you let me know you were going to be in Gotham?”

“I had to make an appearance at the Themyscirian Embassy and I thought I’d stop by to see you and Nicholas,” Hippolyta replied. “What happened with Nicholas that has you so excited?”

“Nicholas is crawling,” she told her, her face beaming with motherly pride.

“He’s crawling already?” the Queen frowned in disappointment, sadly shaking her head. “I’ve missed so much since my last visit. He’s already getting so big.”

“If you two ladies would like to follow me to the back patio, I’ll bring you both some iced tea,” Alfred offered, beginning to lead the way.

“That would be lovely,” Diana smiled. “Thank you, Alfred.”

Hippolyta reached over and took her grandson into her arms, her slender hand coming to rest against his cheek. “My…what a handsome little boy you are, Nicholas,” she fussed over him, kissing him on the forehead as Nicholas began to play with a lock of his grandmother’s golden hair. “He looks so much like you, Diana. He’s absolutely beautiful in every way.”

“I think he looks just like Bruce, but Bruce says all he can see is me in him,” the Princess sighed as they settled into a couple of lounge chairs. 

“Has he started to show any gifts yet?” Hippolyta asked, running her fingers through his short black hair.

“Not yet,” Diana shook her head. “J’onn ran some tests yesterday, but we’re still waiting for the results to come back.”

“I’m sure he’ll be perfect no matter what you find out,” the Queen reassured her daughter.

“I know he will because he’s ours,” Diana agreed. “How long can you stay?”

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for very long,” Hippolyta admitted as she held her grandson in her lap, Nicholas completely enthralled with his grandmother’s long blond hair.

She smiled at the little boy who reminded her so much of her Diana when she was little. It made her heart warm with pride at all that her daughter had been able to accomplish since coming to Man’s World.

“Alright, mother,” Diana said with a sudden frown, her concern growing. “What brings you here? Is something wrong? Are you alright?”

“I’m more than fine, my little sun and stars,” Hippolyta replied. “I was visited the night before last by Aphrodite while I was praying in her temple. She told me that you were pregnant. I had to come and see you.”

Diana sat there in stunned silence, her brain working to process the unexpected news. “I’m pregnant?” she finally whispered, tears filling her eyes. “I…I had no idea.”

“I expect not,” Hippolyta chuckled softly at her daughter’s stunned response. “You’re not quite two months along so you might not know that you’re going to be having a little girl yet.”

“A girl?” Diana murmured as the tears finally broke free and began trickling down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt ill to the core as memories of her fight yesterday with Killer Croc flashed through her mind causing her smile to swiftly fall away. It felt as though she had suddenly been thrown through that bank wall all over again, her back slamming hard into that building, her body shuddering from each slam of Croc’s fists.

She could’ve lost their baby yesterday, lost a part of her and Bruce.

“Diana, what is it?” Hippolyta asked as she noticed the sudden horror that flashed through her daughter’s face causing her to lean forward to touch Diana’s arm.

“I was just remembering the terrible battle I had fought yesterday on a mission we were on,” she replied, sickened by the thought as her hand fell to her abdomen. “I could’ve lost our baby.”

“Aphrodite said that your daughter would be blessed by her so you have nothing to fear, my sun and stars,” she informed her daughter.

Tears continued to slip down her cheeks as she struggled with the knowledge that she could’ve lost their little girl yesterday. The thought cut deep like a knife, nearly stealing her breath as she leaned into her mother’s comforting embrace. 

XXX

Bruce entered the house in a foul mood, dropping his briefcase with a thud by the door and wanting nothing more than to just forget the day he’d had. It had been a long night patrolling Gotham, coming home to crawl into bed with his wife only for her to leave not long after he’d finally curled up next to her.

Then, the board meeting at Wayne Enterprise had been twice as long as was necessary that had led to an impromptu meeting with the Research and Development department about some imperative changes that he was most unhappy about. 

An unexpected call from Clark this afternoon informing him of an accident on the Watchtower that included Flash, Shayera, a two liter bottle of soda, and one of the computer monitors had only added to his mounting stress.

On top of that, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Diana all day, wondering when she would strike again. He knew that revenge was coming; he just didn’t know when and the suspense was beginning to kill him in more ways than one. She had him completely on edge and constantly guessing. It was unnerving to say the least and yet wildly exhilarating. 

He had hoped for some alone time this morning after he’d gotten a few hours of sleep, but he had forgotten that Diana had an early morning monitor duty shift which had only added to his building frustration. 

“Master Bruce, welcome home,” Alfred greeted him as he entered the foyer. “Long day I gather?”

“You have no idea,” he grumpily replied, loosening his tie as he made his way to the kitchen. “Where’s Diana?”

Just as he entered the kitchen, Bruce looked out the sliding glass door to notice that they had unexpected company. “Hippolyta,” he grumbled under his breath, his jaw automatically tightening as he ground his teeth. 

Although on much better terms than when she had made her first impromptu visit to Wayne Manor in order to drag Diana back to Themyscira with her, he still wasn’t completely comfortable with Hippolyta’s visits. He was always on edge when she showed up; waiting for the moment that she would try to take his wife away from him again.

His expression swiftly shifted from one of annoyance to concern as he watched Diana brush tears from her cheeks, fear clouding her expression. Was something wrong? Was she alright?

Without a second thought, Bruce quickly made his way to the back patio, needing to see her. “Diana,” he said as he entered, concern etched on his handsome face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” she smiled brightly at him, about to burst with the news that they were going to have a baby girl but she wanted to wait to tell him later when they were alone. “Mother came by to see Nicholas.”

“Hippolyta,” he greeted her, his smile forced. He was still concerned about why his wife had been crying and wasn’t exactly in the mood for a confrontation with his mother-in-law at this particular moment.

“Bruce,” the Queen of the Amazons smiled in return as she regally stood to her feet. “Always a pleasure to see you. Nicholas is absolutely perfect. I can’t believe how fast he’s growing up.”

“Yes, he is,” he agreed taking his son in his arms as Hippolyta handed Nicholas over to him. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“No, I’m afraid I can’t stay,” she shook her head with a heavy sigh of regret. “Hopefully, next time I can stay longer, but I need to return to Themyscira yet tonight. Please take good care of Diana and Nicholas.”

“Always,” he promised, knowing in his heart there was never truly a question about it.

He watched as Diana walked with Hippolyta through the house to the front door, wondering what could’ve brought his mother-in-law for such a short visit. It made his chest tighten with worry about what was really going on. Were the gods up to no good, planning to interfere in their lives?

They had managed to stay fairly quiet and out of their lives so far, but he was not holding his breath especially when it came to Greek gods and their favorite Champion. 

Following them to the front door, Bruce watched as mother and daughter embraced, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his detective skills working overtime to discover what was really going on here. Something was definitely changed.

“Bruce, a word of warning,” Hippolyta paused at the door, turning her attention to her son-in-law with a rare mischievous smile. “If Nicholas is anything like Diana was growing up, you are in for way more than you bargained for. You have my sympathy.”

“Mother…” Diana rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Bruce broke into a wide grin that reached his blue eyes this time, amusement as well as love dancing in his gaze as he glanced at his wife. “I’ve already seen it in my son,” he grinned. “And Diana’s still quite mischeivious a good portion of the time.”

“Oh, I never said that she ever out grew it,” the Queen grinned in response as she closed the door behind her before Diana could argue any further.

“I am not mischeivious,” Diana shot back to Bruce as she closed the distance between her and her husband.

“You’re the devil in disguise of a gorgeous Amazon warrior, Princess,” he teased as he leaned in and kissed her, the feel of a little hand tugging hard on his tie pulling him away from her as well a very unpleasant smell that he suddenly noticed.

“Wow!” he chuckled as he studied his son. “Someone is definitely in need of a diaper change.”

“That would be your turn,” Diana reminded him. “I had this morning’s blow out diaper.”

“Haven’t you tortured me enough today?” he asked with a shake of his head.

“How can that be?” she frowned. “I haven’t seen you until now.”

“You had me on edge all day,” he admitted as he began to make his way towards the stairs.

“Really?” she grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “And why would that be, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce leaned in and brushed his nose against hers; allowing his lips to linger close. “Just wondering if…or when…you might strike,” he huskily replied. “You know…it’s very, very sexy.”

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed, the corners of her lips curled in amusement as she batted her eyelashes so innocently at him. “And here to think I was wasting my afternoon on that stupid baby swing…or was I?”

“You are such a tease, Princess,” he rasped in that low baritone voice that sent chills up her spine as he caressed the back of his son’s head. “He feels a little warm. Is he coming down with something?”

Diana shook her head, placing her hand against Nicholas’s cheek. “No, he’s starting to teeth again,” she informed him. “That’s why he’s drooling and sticking everything in his mouth.”

Bruce looked down at his tie wet with drool, the end of it stuff into Nicholas’s mouth. “Well, there goes that tie,” he frowned.

“I’m sure Alfred can wash it,” Diana rolled her eyes.

“It’s a very expensive silk tie, Princess,” he chided her. “You can’t just toss it into the washing machine.”

“Mama…mama…” Nicholas jabbered as he continued to slobber all over the expensive silk material.

Bruce looked at his son in surprise. “Did he just say ‘Mama’?”

She nodded her head with growing excitement. “Yes, he said it when I came home for lunch this afternoon,” she told him. “He also crawled over to me while I was working on the swing.”

“He’s crawling?” Bruce asked, a proud father’s smile forming on his lips that swiftly morphed into a patent Bruce Wayne businesslike frown, knitted eyebrows and all. “We’re going to have to baby-proof the house. We’ll need baby gates, outlet covers, door latches…”

“Bruce…”

“…locks, doorknob covers, electrical cord protectors…”

Diana shook her head in amusement at his over-protectiveness. “Bruce,” she called his name again. “We have plenty of time. We can go get supplies tomorrow.”

“Maybe we should go tonight after dinner,” he absentmindedly replied as he took Nicholas upstairs to change his diaper.

“I’m sure Nicholas will be completely safe between now and tomorrow,” she said as she followed him to the nursery. “He’s not going to be walking by tonight anyway.”

“I’m going to have to completely overhaul the entire security system on the Manor,” he thoughtfully muttered to himself as if not even hearing her, his gaze growing distant as his mind went to work with the numerous plans racing through it. “I’ll need to install more sensors and security cameras so we know where Nicholas is at all times in case he somehow gets away from us. I’ll need to get skid-proof rugs for the floors and we’ll need more alarms as well as…”

“Bruce!” Diana exclaimed, stopping to grab hold of him in order to get his attention as she attempted to suppress a giggle. “He’s going to be just fine. Babies learn to crawl and walk every day around the world. This is not something new.”

“But it’s new for us…new for Nicholas,” he frowned at her for not obviously sharing in his paranoia. “Besides, we still don’t know what gifts he’ll be blessed with yet. He could be walking tomorrow and flying by next week. For all we know, he could be lifting the refrigerator over his head by the time he’s two years old.”

Diana bit her bottom lip as her hand fell to Bruce’s cheek in tender endearment. “I love you so much…you know that?” she smiled at him before pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss that quickly focused him.

“I love you too, Princess,” he softly replied, his face suddenly growing serious as he remembered what he had found when he had come home. “Why were you crying when I came in?”

Diana looked away somewhat sheepishly, not wanting to give away the surprise just yet. She wanted to make it something special when she finally told him. “I was just excited about Nicholas crawling and saying my name.”

Bruce studied her for a long moment, knowing she was holding something more back. “Nothing more?” he pressed. “Your gods aren’t planning to ambush us? The goddesses aren’t planning to kidnap Nicholas and try to turn him into a girl?”

She chuckled softly with his suspicions as she kissed him again in an attempt to reassure him, trying to buy a little time to divert his attention away from her and onto something else. She knew that she could never truly lie to him.

“No, nothing like that,” she promised him.

His jaw clenched almost imperceptibly, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion as he stared at her. He decided to let it go for now, but he knew in his gut that there was something more going on that she wasn’t telling him. He would get to the bottom of it one way or another just like he was going to win this competition that had developed between them.

XXX

Bruce made his way down into the Batcave to begin preparations for patrol, his mind completely preoccupied with whatever Hippolyta had come to talk to Diana about. Something was definitely up and he wanted to know what it was.

He had hoped that maybe Alfred had overheard something of their conversation that could give him some sort of clue as to what could possibly be going on, but Alfred had told him that he hadn’t heard anything that could help make sense of the unexpected visit. Bruce wasn’t exactly sure he believed him, though.

His lips pressed together into a tight thin frown, his forehead creasing with worry. Whatever Hippolyta had said to her had upset her and he didn’t like it one bit. Diana was his world and he did not like the idea of anyone hurting or upsetting her. 

Besides, if there was a potential problem, he needed to know about it, wanted to be prepared. He wanted her to talk to him about everything and the fact that she was holding something back from him was beginning to bother him.

He knew Diana was an Amazon with abilities that rivaled Clark’s, but he still felt an intense deep-seated need to protect her and he always would. She may be immortal, but she wasn’t indestructible.

Plopping down in his chair before the computer with a huff, Bruce began typing away in annoyance, checking up on a few things before beginning his pre-patrol preparations. His worry over whatever Diana wasn’t telling him was swiftly shoved aside as he began to immerse himself in his night time activities.

He suddenly paused in the middle of typing as his senses finally caught up with his beleaguered brain, causing him to sit up a little straighter in his chair. His head snapped to attention as he caught a whiff of Diana’s scent lingering in the air.

She had been down here…recently. And he had somehow missed it when he had first entered the cave, his mind too consumed with other things.

Bruce quickly finished what he needed to do on the computer before getting up to look around his work area, wondering what she had been up to down here. Searching everything and finding nothing unusual around his desk, he proceeded to the changing area, his curiosity more than piqued as he tried to figure out what his wife’s next move was going to be.

He quickly changed into his uniform without incident or finding anything out of the ordinary. He was beginning to think that he was just imagining that he had detected her scent or that she had snuck down here just to make him think that she had done something.

He growled to himself as he grabbed his cowl and gauntlets, stalking away from his locker. She was driving him crazy in the best way. There was definitely no denying the way his heart was beating a little faster, his blood pumping a little harder in excited anticipation of what he might find or when she would strike again.

What she had done to him when he had been out on patrol had been delicious torture despite the fact that he thought he was going to completely lose it. He couldn’t begin to imagine what she would come up with next, how she was going to tease his desire for her to new levels.

Bruce made his way to where he kept their supplies, needing to make sure he had everything that he needed for patrol. He paused to scan the area, carefully searching for any signs Diana had been in this part of the cave, but finding nothing here either.

He restocked his Batarangs and gas pellets, remembering from last night’s patrol that he hadn’t used much of anything else. Wrapping his utility belt around his waist, he fastened it securely before heading towards the Batmobile.

He found that he was actually a little disappointed that Diana hadn’t appeared to have done anything at all besides teasing and tormenting him by making him think that she had. Besides her intoxicating scent, he hadn’t been able to find any other sign of her anywhere down here in the cave.

Releasing a disheartened breath, he climbed into the Batmobile, strapping himself in before heading out. She was definitely up to something. He just wasn’t sure what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 7

Batman frowned as he knelt at the crime scene before him; his cowled eyes narrowed into thin white slits as he processed the information and clues the killer had left behind. He had been here for the last hour gathering information and securing the scene, his mind working overtime to sort through it all.

This was all too familiar for his liking causing his suspicions to ratchet up even higher than normal even for him. He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw with a gauntleted finger as his thoughts swept him back in time to a murder he’d dealt with last week. 

The similarities were too great to ignore. The positioning of the body was identical to the last one, both found in decaying warehouses, both men in their late twenties. He’d also stumbled upon both of them by accident, but now he wasn’t so certain anymore. 

His gut instantly tightened as thoughts of another serial killer descending on Gotham suddenly made him feel very…tired.

It felt at times for all the good that he tried to do there was always more wickedness that appeared in its wake in an attempt to thwart whatever difference he was trying so hard to make in his city that he loved. It was infuriating as hell.

Diana had asked numerous times after they had started dating to help him out on patrol, but he had shot her down at every turn. He greatly feared the dark grittiness of Gotham seeping into her bones and drowning out her radiant light, suffocating the innocence and purity of heart that she possessed. He’d protect her from that with his last breath if need be.

Since Nicholas’s birth, however, she’d brought it up less often, knowing their son needed his mother at home. Lately, though, it had started to come up again now that Nicholas was getting a little older and sleeping more through the night.

Now, as he finally pushed himself back up to his feet, he was beginning to think that maybe Diana could help him make a bigger dent in the iniquity that skulked through Gotham’s crime-ridden streets, would be able to withstand the darkness that tried to wrap itself around his soul in an attempt to snuff it out. 

Diana was the strongest woman he’d ever met – not just physically but in so many other ways as well, her strength and resolve never ceasing to amaze and captivate him. Maybe she could withstand the horrors of Gotham after all.

Studying the body before him, Batman suddenly noticed something he hadn’t when he’d first examined the victim. He reached into a compartment on his utility belt to pull out his tweezers and another evidence bag. What he pulled out instead left him completely tongue-tied and breathless as he held up a red lacy thong.

A low growl of heated frustration emanated from his throat as he studied the skimpy material that would cover no more skin than what a band aid could. He suddenly began to imagine Diana sauntering towards him while wearing it, her raven locks flowing down her back and over her shoulders like an ebony waterfall…

He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly finding himself so aroused that he could barely move let alone think straight. Warning signals began firing in his brain telling him to put the tiny scrap of red material away before he completely lost it. His uniform was already growing incredibly tight, almost to the point of being painful.

Batman quickly tapped his ear piece, connecting to his wife’s as he leaned closer to study the body. “You are so going to get it when I get home,” he hissed as he stuffed the underwear back into the compartment before finding what he had initially been looking for.

He didn’t care if Diana was asleep or not, knowing that she probably wasn’t. She was more than likely waiting in bed for his reaction. And even if she was truly asleep, she more than deserved to be woken up, to know that she would eventually be paying for her deviousness.

“Who is this?”

The sound of her sweet innocent voice over his communicator sent a shiver of desire slicing through him, knowing she was anything but when it came to being alone with him. “You know damn well,” he rasped as he crouched nearer to the dead body, trying his best to keep the smirk from his voice as well as his face.

“Hmmm…I know several men so you’ll have to be a little more specific.”

He could practically feel the corners of her beautiful lips curling with her facetiousness. It was driving him absolutely wild. “You better not know any other man but me,” he growled with a possessive ferocity that only hinted at the true depths that his jealousy could plunge.

The soft hint of a gasp on the other end of the line brought a measure of satisfaction to the Dark Knight. “Oh, yes,” she purred with a lovable naiveté. “I think I know who this is now.”

Bruce paused to inhale deeply, doing his best to keep himself in complete control. Diana was heating his blood to new levels again and she wasn’t even anywhere near him. “I believe I found something that belongs to you,” he evenly told her.

“Oh really?” she coyly replied, acting as if she weren’t the least bit interested. “I wonder what that could possibly be. Maybe you could bring it to me sometime.”

“I plan on giving it to you tonight just as soon as I get home,” he told her, the double entendre intended, the heat in his voice revealing how greatly she affected him.

There was a definite pause and a possible muffled moan somewhere in there before she finally responded, her voice proving she’d recovered from whatever reaction his words had caused her. “Actually, I was just about to go to sleep so maybe some other time?”

“I don’t think so,” he nearly snarled at her, biting back the ‘Princess’ he so badly wanted to add. “I will be coming for you tonight.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Both,” he snapped in that voice that was deep and rough and powerfully demanding.

“Not until you’ve found all three pieces.”

“Three?”

“I don’t believe you’ve found the garter belt yet.”

“Garter belt?” Bruce’s head snapped up from the crime scene before him, his minding completely racing much like his heart rate was now. 

What compartment could she have hidden that in? 

He fought against the overwhelming urge to search every single inch of his utility belt as well as the Batmobile, but knew that he needed to finish up with this first before he could move on to other more enjoyable things with his wife.

“Yes…garter belt,” she repeated. “I believe you know what that is…don’t you, Batman?”

Diana let the words roll off of her tongue, drawing them out and allowing them to hang so sensually in the air between them. She heard a deep groan rumble through her earpiece, telling her that she had just won herself another victory in the war of seduction against her husband.

“Yes, I know what a garter belt is,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “You do know that you’re really playing with fire now, right?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to,” she sweetly replied. She could practically feel his desperation and frustration through the communicator.

“I will be getting revenge,” he warned her. “You won’t know where, you won’t know when, but it will be coming.”

“By the way, you might come across one or two more…items,” she mysteriously informed him.

His mind continued to race, trying to think of what else she could have done or could have added to the erotic item that she had already left for him. It was beginning to take him to places he shouldn’t or couldn’t go right now no matter how desperate he was becoming at the moment.

“You are such a damn minx,” his gravelly voice finally came through. “If you thought what happened in the infirmary was bad just wait. It’s about to get much worse.”

His threat was followed by complete silence, taking him by surprise. His Princess always had a comeback of some sort, some biting retort to get under his skin. It went against her Amazonian pride to not get in a stinging response.

“I’m sorry did you say something? I was busy adjusting my red stockings,” she finally informed him with a little lilting laugh at the end that was so damn cute he didn’t even realize how tightly he was gripping the tweezers in his hands until the tweezers suddenly snapped in two.

He had just figured out where the garter belt was waiting for him.

The next response she received from her husband was a strangled choking sound, something akin to the sound of someone dying. “Are you trying to kill me?” he growled.

“Do you concede?”

“Hell no,” he adamantly declared. “You already think I started all of this so I’m going to make damn sure that I’m the one who finishes it.”

“We’ll just see about that, Dark Knight,” she seductively teased. “Just remember I’ve been blessed by the gods…you haven’t. See you later.”

The line suddenly went dead, leaving him hanging and wanting and without getting the last word in. “More like blessed by Hades himself,” he cursed under his breath as he finished up his search.

XXX

Bruce drew near the Manor, Diana’s red bra that he’d found in the glove compartment of the Batmobile in one hand, the other on the steering wheel while his mind still worked through the crime scene he’d come across. He absentmindedly caressed the lacy material between his fingers, his jaw clenched in thought as he stared straight ahead at the road that stretched out before him. 

He definitely hated the thought of someone on a killing spree in his city, but he knew that he needed to confirm that notion before leaping to conclusions. The similarities between the two murders were obvious and yet he knew he’d have to do some investigating before he shared his concerns with Commissioner Gordon.

He pulled the Batmobile to a stop inside the cave on the platform, his lips still twisted into a contemplative scowl as he turned the car off. His attention suddenly fell on the bra he was holding in his hand, reminding him of the fierce tension and arousal that his wife’s act of devious revenge had created in him.

As anxious as he was to see his wife, he had too much work to do right now especially with this new case that had developed. He needed to get this cleared up before he took Diana away for their long weekend together. He wanted their first anniversary to be absolutely perfect in every way without any interruptions.

Quickly exiting the car, Bruce stopped at his work station to drop off the evidence bags as well as the lingerie before going into the back to shower and change. Stepping into the shower, he allowed the hot water to sluice over his body, washing away the dirt and grime of his city, wondering who could be behind these murders. 

Hopefully the evidence he’d been able to gather would be able to provide them some much needed information. He also needed to talk to Oracle about finding any possible connection between the two victims, anything that could possibly put the two of them together.

He couldn’t help but wonder which one of his numerous nemeses could be behind these murders, speculating who could possibly be next. If whoever was behind these murders stayed on schedule, the next murder should come on Monday. Of course when it came to the criminal mind, it wasn’t always so simple to predict what they would do next.

Shutting off the water, Bruce dried off before slipping into workout shorts and a black t-shirt. He made his way to his workstation, anxious to see what clues the evidence he’d gathered would provide him.

The sudden roar of a Batcycle told him that Robin had safely returned home. Bruce quickly grabbed Diana’s red bra and panties that he’d left on his desk, sticking them into a spare evidence bag in order to give them back to his wife later…in private.

He knew that he had promised to deliver them to her tonight, but he couldn’t ignore this second murder. Besides, he’d soon have three straight days alone with her. He just needed to get through this first.

“Hey, Bats,” Tim greeted him as he approached. “Whatcha working on?” 

“A murder,” he told him as he discreetly pushed the evidence bag with Diana’s belongings further away from his surrogate son. That was definitely one explanation he wanted to avoid at all cost.

“Are you alright?” Robin asked.

“I’m fine,” he coolly stated, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

“Are you sure?” Robin frowned. “You seem distracted. Did something happen tonight?”

“You could say that,” he muttered more to himself than his partner. “It’s nothing. I just want to figure out who’s behind these murders before this weekend away with Diana.”

Robin chuckled, his hand moving to cover his mouth causing Batman to look up at him. “What?” Bruce snapped.

“Nothing,” Tim grinned at him before turning his back and mumbling under his breath. “You are so whipped.”

Batman straightened up in his chair, turning and leveling his young charge with a heated bat glare. “I am not whipped,” he ground out. “Nightwing told you that, didn’t he?”

“Maybe,” Robin shrugged. “I just happen to agree.”

“I am not whipped,” he firmly repeated, the words spat out like acid.

Robin moved closer to him again, holding his gloved hands up in front of him in defense. “Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he told him. “I’m happy for you…we all are. None of us have ever seen you so relaxed or happy. Diana’s the best thing that could’ve ever happened to you.”

Bruce’s shoulders relaxed a little, his scowl softening slightly. “Yes…she is,” he agreed.

“I actually forget sometimes that she’s not my real mother,” Tim admitted somewhat embarrassed the moment it left his lips, but he pressed on. “I almost called her mom the other day.”

Tim didn’t know what he was thinking. They were in the Batcave discussing a murder and he was suddenly sharing his feelings. He quickly turned away from the Caped Crusader, making his way towards the showers. He felt rather stupid for admitting something like that when he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder.

Robin turned around to find Bruce standing right next to him, leaving him to wonder how in the world he had closed the distance between them so quickly without even making a single sound. He had been trained by Bruce and yet it still never ceased to startle him.

“You should tell her,” Bruce said, giving his surrogate son’s shoulder a squeeze before releasing it. “I know she feels the same about you too, Tim. It would mean a lot to Diana if you told her.”

He watched as a wide grin spread across his young sidekick’s face. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Bruce reassured him before turning back towards his workstation. “She considers you her son.”

“I have to admit I was worried that after bat junior was born that you guys would forget about me,” he confessed as he followed him back to his workstation. 

He watched as Bruce began emptying the contents of some of the evidence bags out onto the table, keeping one particular bag pushed far away from the others making Tim wonder what was so special about that one.

“Why would we do that?” Bruce frowned as he warily began pulling out supplies from drawers to test the evidence that he’d gathered, suddenly very afraid of what else he might find hidden throughout the Batcave by his mischievous wife.

Robin paused in thought, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he thoughtfully responded. “I guess I just thought that once you and Diana had an actual kid of your own together you’d give him all of your attention.”

“Sorry, not going to happen,” Bruce told him as he held up a small scrap of material that he’d procured from the crime scene. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with this family whether you like it or not.”

Tim grinned from ear to ear with Bruce’s words despite still being dressed in his Robin suit. He was sure it created quite the picture of contrast. “I guess if I have no choice then.”

“You don’t,” Batman firmly stated. “Now, go get cleaned up. I want to get this started so we can go to bed.”

“So whipped,” Robin shook his head with a laugh.

“Someday you’re going to meet a girl who is going to rock your whole world and then you’ll truly understand.”

“Maybe I’ve already met someone,” Tim cryptically said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Batman paused in his inspection of the evidence to look up at his partner. “You have? Do I know her?”

“Maybe,” Robin replied, refusing to give out too much information.

Bruce groaned to himself with the thought of Tim dating already. Wasn’t it just yesterday that he had come to live with him? “I guess we’re going to have to have ‘the talk’, aren’t we?” he sighed heavily.

“Wait…what?” Robin’s head snapped up, his eyes widening in horror. “No way! Alfred already beat you to it about three years ago and whatever he may have missed Dick filled me in.”

Bruce groaned again much deeper and longer this time at the thought of Dick telling Tim anything when it came to being with a girl. He was going to have to talk to Dick to find out exactly what he had told the boy so he could undo whatever damage his other surrogate son may have done.

“I think you and I should still have a talk,” he insisted as he used a pair of tweezers to hold the scrap of material to the light.

It was Tim’s turn to groan. “You do realize they covered all of this in school, right?”

“Just think of it as a father-son bonding moment,” Bruce smirked, laughing to himself as he watched Tim hang his head in reluctant acceptance of his perceived fate. “Hey, you were worried you wouldn’t be a part of the family anymore so welcome to it, son.”

XXX

Silently making his way to his bedroom, Bruce paused outside of Nicholas’s room, the soft melodic strains of humming floating into the hallway tickling his ears. He peeked his head through the door that had been cracked open to find Diana sitting in the rocking chair with Nicholas in her arms.

He was sniffling and whimpering softly, his eyelids growing heavier by the moment. His little fingers were wrapped around a teething ring he had stuffed into his mouth, his face wet with tears. He absolutely hated seeing his son in pain no matter what the cause was. It was gut-wrenching.

He watched as Diana absentmindedly leaned down to kiss her son’s forehead, a book in her other hand. The sight of her caring for their son warmed his heart with the intense love that he felt for the both of them. It was also incredibly sexy in an unexpected way.

Diana suddenly looked up, noticing her husband standing quietly in the doorway studying her. A loving smile quickly spread across her face at the sight of him, her blue eyes brightening.

“Good morning,” she softly greeted him. “Long night in Gotham?”

Bruce nodded his head as he drew near, pausing to lean over and kiss her before sitting down on the floor at her feet. “Sorry, I didn’t make it to bed,” he replied, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his son who was nearly asleep now. “I was looking forward to finding that garter belt.”

“Me too,” she agreed. “Maybe next time.”

“No ‘maybe’ about it,” he told her. “There will be a next time, Princess.”

“Oh you think so do you?” she smiled wickedly at him.

“I know you better than I know myself, Princess,” he smiled proudly in return. “There will be a next time.”

“That’s a scary thought,” she visibly grimaced.

“Like I knew you wanted me the moment that you saw me,” he teased. 

“Oh, Hera!” she chuckled softly, covering her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her laughter.

“What?” he asked. “I can tell when you’re undressing me with your eyes. You get a certain look on your face and your eyes get a deeper shade of blue.”

“I think it was definitely the other way around if I remember correctly.”

“No, that was Wally,” he growled with the reminder of how the speedster had been practically drooling all over the Amazon Princess the second she arrived. “I barely noticed you when you arrived. I was too preoccupied with the mission for anything else.”

Diana pursed her lips together in complete disagreement. “Oh and that was why you couldn’t stop staring at me. You think you’re so clever with that cowl on and those special lenses of yours, but I can always tell when you’re watching me.”

“And here I thought I was being so stealthy,” he frowned in real disappointment. “At least no one else knew it.”

“Sorry to burst your ego, but everyone pretty much knew,” she informed him, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “Well, of course except for Kal. He’s always a step behind on what’s going on.”

“Well, you’ve just managed to completely crush my ego,” he groused, leaning back to prop himself up with his outstretched arms as he studied his wife and son. “Did he have a rough night?”

“Yes, but he’s settling down now,” she told him. “I gave him some medicine. It seems to be finally kicking in.”

“You look tired, Princess,” he told her, concerned. “Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll stay with him for a little bit.”

“Bruce, you’ve been up all night fighting the bad guys,” she reminded him. “Go get some sleep. I’ll be there shortly. He’s almost out now anyways.”

He contemplated her words for a moment, knowing deep down inside that something was still going on, more than she was telling him. It was beginning to worry him. “Are you sure you’re alright, Princess?” he softly asked, a trace of fear evident in his voice.

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she reassured him, reaching down to caress his face. “I’m just tired that’s all.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she whispered.

She was dying to tell him that she was pregnant and that they were having a little girl, but at the same time she was nearly panicked over how he would react knowing that their daughter had been blessed by Aphrodite. He was already overprotective and paranoid about Nicholas who hadn’t even displayed any special abilities yet. 

How would he react knowing that his daughter had been blessed by the goddess Aphrodite?

Bruce moved up onto his knees, kissing her reverently before pressing his forehead against hers. “You know you’re never allowed to leave me, right?”

Diana smiled softly with his words. “Hades himself couldn’t drag me away from you.”

“Good, because I’d have to hunt you down and seriously hurt you for breaking my heart,” he teased as he got to his feet with a groan. “And I’d really hate to have to do that.”

Diana rolled her eyes with his idle threat. “Like you could ever beat me.”

“Do we need to schedule another training session to remind you who the better warrior is?”

“Oh, I already know I am so it would just be a waste of my time and yours,” she grinned up at him.

“How so much fire and sass could reside in such a beautiful body is beyond me,” he shook his head with a smirk dancing on his lips. “Hurry.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” she reassured him. “We can’t sleep in too late this morning, though. We have to go shopping for things for Nicholas.”

“Just let me have three or four hours of sleep and I’ll be good to go,” he said, attempting to stifle a yawn as he made his way to the door.

“Deal…my Dark Knight,” she replied, watching him as he paused at the door to flash her a smile.

Her insides immediately melted, amazing her all over again how this could be the same surly man that she had met out on that cliff so long ago. She knew she wouldn’t give him up for anything in this world or the next. 

She just had to figure out how to tell her husband he was going to be the father of a little girl blessed by the goddess of love and desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 8

Diana stood before the mountain of bags before her, biting her bottom lip to suppress the weary sigh that had lodged in her throat as she crossed her arms against her chest. She had never in her life seen a bigger, more daunting task in her entire life and she was a superhero in the famous Justice League.

She cast a sidelong glance at the man standing beside her, a grim look on his handsome face, his arms crossed against his chest in a mirror image of her. He eyed the mound of purchases that lay before them waiting to be opened up and put to use. She could feel his doubt rolling off of him.

She finally turned to him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Do you think we forgot anything?” she asked, her voice full of amusement.

Bruce turned to face his wife, leveling her with a look of pure frustration. “I can’t begin to imagine how,” he sighed heavily. “It took nearly all day to accumulate it all. I think we finally melted my credit card.”

“Now, we just have to figure out where it all is supposed to go,” she replied, her near grin turning into a disappointed frown with the very thought. “I thought the clerk was going to have a heart attack when we showed up at the check out with two overflowing carts.”

“I told you, Diana,” he reminded her. “You can never be too careful.”

“No, but you can be too fearful,” she shot back. “Really, Bruce, we’re going to have to have a long talk about your paranoia.”

“It’s not paranoia, Princess,” he scowled in annoyance, wondering why she didn’t share in his fears about their son. “It’s called being realistic. We have no idea what our son is capable of yet. We need to be prepared for all possible outcomes.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t buy him a leash,” she huffed, watching as one of the larger bags teetering on the very top of the pile suddenly began to tip before sliding down the mound and crashing onto the floor, all of its contents spilling out onto the carpet.

“That’s what I forgot,” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “I guess I can pick one up tomorrow on my way into work.”

Diana turned a horrified look at her stoic husband, her mouth hanging open in utter shock. “Bruce Wayne!” she angrily cried. “You will not tie up our son like…like some…dog!”

Bruce cast a sidelong glance at her, a devious smirk suddenly playing on his lips. “I was just kidding, Princess,” he told her. “I would never tie Nicholas up…unless I absolutely had to of course.”

Diana swatted his shoulder, still appalled by the very thought. “Over my dead body,” she angrily snapped.

“Ok, if that’s the way you want it,” Bruce shrugged as he quickly turned towards her, grabbing her around the waist and slamming her body against his as his hands began to attack her. “The boys will really miss you around here.”

“Bruce!” Diana squealed as he picked her up. “You are so bad.”

He finally set her back down on the floor at the sound of someone moving along the floor. “I think we may have a spy in the house,” he cryptically told her, his gaze narrowing in mock suspicion.

Diana chuckled softly, shaking her head at her husband’s playfulness. She could still hardly believe at times that this was the same impassive fearsome Batman that she had spent so much time pursuing, trying to get him to open up to her in even the smallest ways. 

It was amazing what marriage and a baby had done to open his heart, bringing out the man that she knew lived deep inside beneath the many layers of deprecation and aloofness. She found herself falling more and more in love with him every day, more so than she had ever believed was possible.

She watched in amusement as Bruce quickly crouched low to the floor of the library, awaiting their little spy’s arrival. “Don’t scare him, Bruce,” Diana warned him.

“Scare him?” Bruce looked back over his shoulder at his wife from his crouched position, a dark eyebrow cocked in surprise. “This is the same little boy who giggled the first time he saw me in the Bat suit.”

Trying to stifle a giggle, Diana shook her head as she heard Nicholas drawing near, the sound of him crawling along the hardwood floor steadily growing louder. She could hear him jabbering to himself, wondering if he even knew what he was trying so hard to say.

She watched in amusement as Bruce waited patiently for their son to crawl towards him, knowing in her heart she could never get enough of moments like these with her family. Nicholas suddenly poked his little head around the corner, drool already running down his chin. He squealed excitedly at the sight of his parents, a grin on his face revealing his two bottom teeth.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile in return at the sight of his son. “Come here, Nicholas,” he coaxed him from his crouched position, holding his hands out to him to welcome him into his arms.

Nicholas excitedly crawled towards his father leaving a thin string of slobber in his path as he moved as fast as his little arms and legs could possibly take him. Bruce picked up his son as he got to his feet, throwing him up high in the air and eliciting a shriek of delight as he caught the little boy in his large hands.

“Master Nicholas!” Alfred called loudly. “Where have you scurried off to?”

Alfred’s voice mingled with Nicholas’s squeals as Bruce tossed him up in the air much to Diana’s concern and yet she couldn’t help the warmth that flooded her as she watched her husband with their son. “Bruce, he’s not a foot ball you know.”

“There you are, Master Nicholas,” Alfred gently scolded him as he entered the libaray. “I don’t know what Master J’onn’s tests found, but I should say that speed is definitely enhanced in that little boy.”

“You know we haven’t heard from J’onn yet about Nicholas’s test results,” Bruce frowned as he held his son. “I need to contact him, see what he found out.”

“I hope it’s nothing bad,” Diana frowned.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Princess,” Bruce reassured her, using his shirt sleeve to wipe the drool off of his son’s face. “Except for the fact that he’s drool machine.”

“Oh he can’t help it, can you little warrior?” Diana tilted her head as she gazed at her son.

Nicholas began patting Bruce’s cheeks with his little hands, mumbling “dada’s” as if trying to get his attention back on him. “Pup…pup…dada,” he told his dad, raising his arms up in the arm in an attempt to get him to throw him up in the air again.

Bruce grinned at his son’s attempt at talking. He didn’t think he could possibly adore this little boy that he and Diana had made anymore than he did or be more proud of him. It overwhelmed him sometimes, terrified him how he had almost missed out on this amazing adventure if he hadn’t allowed Diana into his heart that she’d already owned.

She had truly saved his life in more ways than just one.

In that moment, Bruce suddenly knew what he wanted to give Diana for their first anniversary, something special that couldn’t be bought in a store, something that would come from his heart.

Alfred shook his head in amazement as his gaze fell on the mountain of bags that sat in the middle of the floor. “Well, it looks like you two cleaned out the store,” he said as he stared at the enormous pile before them. “Did you leave anything on the shelves?”

“I tried to tell Bruce he was being paranoid,” Diana replied as she made her way to the bags, crouching down to gather up the things that had fallen out onto the floor.

“I’m not being paranoid,” Bruce maintained with a growl, kissing his son on his cheek. “I just want to…”

“Be prepared for everything,” Diana finished for him with a roll of her eyes. “Yes, we all know.”

“You’ll be thankful someday that you married such an efficient, prepared man,” he shot back, using his finger to pry open Nicholas’s mouth. “Show dad your new teeth, little man.”

Instead of opening his mouth, Nicholas began gnawing on his father’s finger, eliciting a chuckle from Bruce. “Didn’t you feed him at all today, Alfred?”

“I’m afraid young Master Nicholas has quite the voracious appetite,” Alfred smiled, walking over and taking the little boy into his arms, holding him close with much affection. “We were just about to have our afternoon snack when he got away from me. It seems seeing his parents was more interesting at the moment than eating with Grandpa Alfred.”

“Now do you believe me that we need that leash?” Bruce told Diana, folding his arms against his chest as he shot the Princess a triumphant ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“My child is not going to be tied up like some animal, Bruce,” Diana firmly maintained, her hands finding her hips as she glared at him.

“And I believe that is our cue to leave, Master Nicholas,” Alfred abruptly said, taking Nicholas back to the kitchen and the snack that awaited him.

Bruce made his way to his Princess, pulling her into him as he forced her to wrap her arms around his waist. “You know I would never tie up our son,” he told her, dipping his head to kiss her. “Now you, on the other hand, I would love nothing more than to tie up.”

Diana couldn’t keep the corners of her lips from curling with his suggestive teasing. “Why, Mr. Wayne, what a dirty mind you have,” she teased as she leaned in to kiss him back.

“You have no idea, Princess,” he murmured low in her ear, causing a shiver to race through her. “It’s all your fault, though. You have no idea what you really do to me.”

“Hmmm…I think I may have somewhat of an idea,” she hummed, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck as he pressed his hips fully against hers.

Bruce’s lips captured hers again, anxious for some time alone with her, memories of the red panties that he’d found in his utility belt springing to mind once more. “I still need to repay you for the little red surprise you left for me last night.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you got to bed so late last night,” she reminded him, her eyes falling closed at the feel of his lips and nose nuzzling her neck.

“Another murder is definite cause for keeping me up late,” he murmured against her throat.

“And this one is special how?”

“Possible serial killer,” he mumbled, more occupied with kissing his gorgeous wife than discussing Gotham at that moment.

“Need some help?” she whispered. “I’m sure I could slip into something black and spandex to keep my true identity a secret.”

Bruce groaned with the thought of her wearing something like that. “Not yet,” he breathed, his mouth finally finding hers as his hands continued their heated exploration. “Maybe someday.”

“Maybe?” she repeated, her annoyance evident in her voice. “Someday? Really, Bruce, you need to let me come help you. Do you know how much of a difference we could make together?”

“Talk later…kiss now,” he said as he silenced her with another heated kiss.

“Ok, you two seriously just need to get a room and get it out of your system.”

“Go away, Dick,” Bruce growled, his tone holding more frustration than anger at being interrupted. “You don’t even live here anymore, remember?”

“I came to see Tim if that’s okay with you…warden,” Dick shot back with a smirk.

Bruce finally released his hold on his wife to look at his surrogate son. “You two are up to something, aren’t you?”

Dick grinned at him, knowing Bruce couldn’t say anymore or risk blowing his surprise for Diana this coming weekend. “Nothing you need to worry about, Bruce.”

Bruce’s gaze immediately narrowed into a patented bat glare. He was stuck and Dick knew it. He could already feel Diana’s confused gaze boring into him, silently questioning what was going on. He would get to the bottom of this one way or another. He always did.

“What makes you think they’re up to something?” Diana asked as she cast a glance at Dick standing so innocently before them.

“Father’s intuition,” he replied. “You and I need to have a talk, Dick. Tim tells me you’ve had ‘the talk’ with him. I need to know exactly what you told him so I can set him straight.”

“The talk?” Diana frowned, growing more confused by the second. “What are you talking about?”

“Later, Princess,” Bruce told her, his heated gaze still locked on Dick as he mind continued to work at unraveling the scheme that his two eldest sons were secretly weaving.

“Just the basics…I swear,” Dick laughed, doing his best not to buckle under his surrogate father’s withering glare.

“Somehow that’s not very comforting,” he huffed.

“You worry far too much,” Dick shook his head with a laugh before turning and leaving the couple alone again. “I’ll see you two later.”

“What was that all about?” Diana asked with growing annoyance as Dick left the library. She didn’t like being left in the dark. Even though she’d been here for a few years, there were still many things in Man’s World that was a complete mystery to her.

Bruce finally turned to his wife, roughly pulling her back into his arms again. “It’s about the birds and the bees, Princess,” he told her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her like she was supposed to know what it all meant.

“The birds and the bees?” she scrunched up in her nose, still perplexed. “What about them?”

Bruce chuckled with her obvious confusion and innocence that never ceased to completely charm him. “You know, Princess,” he huskily replied, his lips grazing lightly over hers. “The talk about what happens when a man and a woman fall in love and make babies.”

A smile slowly spread across her lips as he began kissing her behind her ear. “Oh…you mean the sex talk,” she giggled, brushing her lips along his jaw. 

“Bingo,” he murmured, growing more preoccupied with his wife than the discussion they were having.

“Why didn’t you just say that instead of wanting to talk about bees and birds,” she laughed, the lilting sound creating warmth in his core. She truly had no idea what she did to him just by being her.

“That’s just what it’s called here, Princess,” he told her with a smirk on his lips as he paused his tortuous assault to look into her eyes. “Didn’t your mother ever have the talk with you growing up?”

“No, not really,” she frowned as she thought back on it. “There were no men on the island so talk about procreation was pretty pointless.”

“Didn’t some of your Amazonian sisters hook up?”

“Well yes, but it just wasn’t something that was really discussed. It’s not like babies are made and born on Themyscira.”

“Then how did you know so much when we first made love?” he asked, suddenly intrigued as he thought back to their first time together. It had been mind-blowing in every way.

“Shayera and the other female Leaguers,” Diana shrugged a shoulder. “I just listened in on their talks. Besides, I’m blessed by Aphrodite so a lot of it was purely instinct.”

“Remind me to personally thank Aphrodite someday,” he smirked at her.

Diana chuckled softly in return as he kissed her again before releasing his hold on her. She feared he would definitely not be saying that once he found out that she was pregnant with his daughter and that their little girl was blessed by Aphrodite.

He would have a stroke from worrying about her if the way he was reacting to Nicholas crawling now was any indication. This would definitely put him in an early grave, but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold out for too much longer. If things went the same as the last time she was pregnant, the morning sickness should be showing up any day now.

Bruce studied her for a moment, noticing the uncertainty that flickered across her face. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asked, his hand coming up to rest against her face as he stared into her eyes.

“Nothing,” she smiled softly. “I was just thinking of how much work it’s going to take to go through all of these packages. It’s going to take weeks to Nicholas-proof the whole Manor and by the time we’re done, he’ll probably be walking.”

“How about an iced mocha before we get started?” he suggested as he took her hand to lead her away from the daunting pile in the library.

“You have yourself a deal,” she eagerly agreed.

Leading her to the kitchen, Bruce couldn’t help but feel as though there was more going on. The more she denied it, the more worried he was becoming. Ever since Hippolyta’s visit yesterday, she’d been somewhat distracted, worried almost. It was causing his own concern to grow.

He hoped that she would talk to him soon, couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to her. If he didn’t get the answers he wanted soon, he was going to have to contact his mother-in-law to find out what was going on.

XXX

“I am so excited about this weekend,” Tim grinned from his desk in his bedroom, his legs propped up on the edge of it.

“Guess who found out about Saturday night and invited themselves over?” Dick said.

“Who?” Tim frowned, hands clasped behind his head.

Dick let the suspense hang in the air for a heartbeat before finally revealing the name. “Wally.”

Tim immediately grimaced with the mention of the scarlet speedster’s name. “We are so screwed,” he groaned. “Wally’s a blast to hang out with, but something always inevitably goes wrong when he’s around. We’ll have to Wally-proof the house before Saturday night.”

“I know,” Dick agreed. “Which means Bruce will kill us if something does go wrong.”

“Which will mean no more parties,” Tim scowled.

“We’re not technically having a party, though,” Dick pointed out. “We’re just having a couple of girls over to watch movies.”

“And Wally,” Tim reminded him, grabbing the basketball off of his desk and tossing it to Dick who quickly tossed it back to him. “Alfred definitely won’t be too happy to see him.”

“Hey, we can honestly say that we didn’t invite Wally over,” Tim pointed out, tossing the ball back to Dick. “I mean it’s not like we can control who happens to just show up on Saturday night.”

“Speaking of girls coming on Saturday night, I hear Bruce wants to have ‘the talk’ with you,” Dick grinned from ear to ear.

Tim instantly groaned, his face growing pale. “Bro, you gotta save me…please, I’m begging you,” he pleaded as he suddenly sat up in his chair, his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the ball.

Dick broke down in fits of laughter at the panicked look on Tim’s face. “No can do, Bro,” he shook his head. “I had to endure it and now so do you.”

Time sank back in his chair in obvious disappointment, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Dude, I’m sixteen,” he moaned. “I already know all about it.”

“It’s really not that bad,” Dick tried to reassure him.

“Come on, Dick,” Tim groused. “It’s Bruce. He probably has a two hour long power point presentation with models and everything.”

“Well, he does have this condom demonstration with this model that’s…”

“What?” Tim shrieked, nearly falling backwards out of his chair before quickly righting himself.

“I’m kidding...I’m kidding!” Dick laughed. “It was just a joke. Relax!”

“Bro, that was so not funny,” Tim glared at him, his hand on his chest as if trying to keep his heart from bursting free.

“The look on your face was priceless,” Dick laughed, falling back on Tim’s bed holding his stomach.

Tim threw the basketball at Dick, hitting him hard in the gut and eliciting a groan. “I think I’d rather talk to Diana than Bruce if I’m going to be forced to sit through it.”

Dick sat up with a curious look on his face, cradling the basketball in his lap. “Are you serious?” he exclaimed. “You’d rather hear it from a woman?”

“Why not?” Tim asked. “Diana’s super cool. She’d make it a lot easier and more fun than Bruce.”

“You’ve got to admit, though,” Dick replied attempting to spin the ball on the tip of his finger. “Bruce has loosened up a lot since he and Diana got together. You remember how uptight and sulky he used to be. He was absolutely miserable.”

“Yah, you’re right,” Tim conceded. “It’s just going to be awkward no matter who wants to talk to me about.”

“It wasn’t awkward with me,” Dick stated, sitting up straighter on the bed.

“No, Bro,” Tim laughed with the memory. “It was very short and to the point.”

“Hey, you learned what you needed to know,” he said as he threw the ball back at Tim.

“So who all do we have coming Saturday besides you, me and Wally?”

“Hopefully Barbara can make it,” Dick replied. “Who did you invite?”

“This new girl I met,” Tim grinned. “Her name is Stephanie.”

“Wally is going to feel like a fifth wheel.”

“Why wouldn’t Barbara be able to make it?”

“She’s going to try, but she didn’t know for sure if she was going to be able to,” Dick shook his head. “There have been a couple of murders in Gotham that Bruce thinks may be linked. He has her running down any information that could connect the two men.”

“I’m still surprised that Bruce would actually leave town with a possible murder spree going on in Gotham,” Tim thoughtfully replied.

“Me too, but it’s Diana and it’s their first anniversary,” Dick shrugged. “You know Bruce. He wants it to be absolutely perfect for her.”

“I never thought I’d see the day Bruce put love before Gotham,” Tim smiled with a shake of his head. “It’s definitely about time he allowed us to pick up more of the work in Gotham allowing him to have some semblance of a life for once. He’s not going to be able to keep playing the Dark Knight for the rest of his life.”

“Well, he knows that Robin, Nightwing, and Oracle have it covered while their gone this weekend,” Dick pointed out. “Besides, they’re only going to be gone for three days.”

“Twenty bucks says he calls us Friday night to check up on things,” Tim wagered.

“You’re on,” Dick said, reaching over and shaking his brother’s hand. “I give it till Saturday night. Bruce is pretty head over heels in love with Diana. He’s not going to be thinking about anything else but her at least for the first day.”

“I agree about the love part, but you know Bruce,” Tim shook his head. “He can’t let go of anything when it comes to Gotham, especially if there’s someone suddenly cleaning house.”

“We’ll just have to see I guess,” Dick grinned at his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 9

Wonder Woman made her way to the daycare on the Watchtower, in dire need of some advice from her friend. John had told her that Shayera was there feeding Rex, asking if there was anything he could help her with, but she had kindly refused his offer.

Her fingers absentmindedly traced the edge of the golden lasso that hung at her hip as she entered the daycare, her thoughts still occupied with the things that her mother had told her. In fact, it was almost all she could think about now.

Her blue-eyed gaze immediately swept around the large room, searching for her winged friend as she took in the handful of children playing while their parents fought to keep the world safe. She made her way around miniature tables and chairs, a large plastic jungle gym and hundreds of toys that Bruce had made sure the daycare had been stocked with.

Bruce had personally handpicked the daycare staff after running complete background checks and extensive interviews that Diana had thought had been more like an interrogation worthy of a hardened criminal like the Joker. Her husband on the other hand had been adamant about making sure they only had the very best staff taking care of the League’s children.

Diana had whole-heartedly agreed, but had feared that Batman interviewing a poor grandmother in her seventies as if she were moonlighting as Poison Ivy had been a little on the extreme side. She had been surprised by the number of staff that had not only survived the in-depth interrogations but had actually accepted the job. She thought for sure Bruce had terrified them all away, keeping them from ever returning.

She finally found the room in the back of the daycare meant for nursing mothers, allowing for discretion as well as solitude away from the other children as well as the daycare workers. Opening the door, Diana poked her head in, finding the object of her search sitting in one of the rocking chairs nursing her infant son. 

The scene before her made her momentarily take pause. She had never seen the Thanagarian so happy. She was thrilled that her friend had found the love and the life that she had longed for. She truly deserved this after everything that had happened since she’d first come to Earth.

Shayera suddenly looked up to see her friend standing awkwardly in the doorway not wanting to interfere in the mother-son bonding moment. “Diana, come in,” she greeted her with a genuine smile. “I didn’t know that you were coming in today.”

“Actually, neither did I,” she replied as she made her way to her friend, settling down in one of the rocking chairs next to her. “Kal had a work emergency and needed someone to cover his monitor duty shift this morning.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “Have you heard the news?”

“What news?”

Shayera conspiratorially leaned her head a little closer to Diana before speaking again, keeping her voice low. “Dinah and Ollie are having a baby.”

“Oh, Hera,” Diana groaned with mixed emotions.

Shayera’s brow furrowed with the Amazon’s unexpected response. “Aren’t you happy for them?”

“Yes, I’m very happy for them,” the Princess explained, leaning her head against the back of the rocking chair. “Bruce won’t be thrilled, though. He already thinks the League’s become the ‘Dating League’ and the Watchtower a floating nursery.”

Hawkgirl couldn’t contain the snicker that rose to her lips. “I guess it kind of has,” she shrugged a shoulder. “Bruce does realize that the whole idea of a daycare on the Tower was his, right?”

“Yes, but I doubt you’ll ever get him to admit it,” she nodded her head. “But beneath the grumbling gruff exterior, there beats a very soft heart.”

“We’re seeing it more and more every day because of you, though, he won’t like to hear that.”

“Well, it’s about to get much worse up here,” Diana drew a deep tenative breath. 

“In what way?” Shayera frowned.

Ignoring her question, Diana delved into the real reason for her coming to see her friend. “Shay, I’m in desperate need of some advice.”

“Sure, what’s up?” she asked as she leaned her son against her shoulder and began patting his back. “Is Nicholas alright?”

“He’s teething again, but other than that he’s great,” she told her, her voice full of motherly pride. “J’onn’s tests all came back perfectly fine. He’s slightly advanced for his age, but no sign of any gifted abilities yet. He’s crawling all over the place and attempting to talk like mad.”

“I can’t wait for Rex to do more than just eat, sleep, and cry,” Shayera sighed as she stroked her fine son’s hair. “At the same time, I wouldn’t trade moments like these for anything.”

Diana reached over and rubbed Rex’s back, remembering her own son right after he had been born. “I’d forgotten how small Nicholas once was,” she said, reminiscing over that incredible moment when she had heard her son’s first cry, held him for the first time, saw him so small in Bruce’s arms. “It’s definitely been an exciting adventure watching him as he grows, but it’s also exhausting.”

“You really do look tired, Di,” Shayera suddenly noted with concern. “Maybe you should see J’onn just to make sure there’s not something else going on. It’s not like you to get tired.”

Diana couldn’t contain the excited grin that slowly curled the corners of her lips, lighting her blue eyes. “Oh, it’s definitely more than being up with Nicholas for two nights straight,” she said. “I’m pregnant again.”

“That’s wonderful, Di!” Shayera exclaimed with excitement. “How far along are you?”

“Not quite two months yet,” she told her, her hand unconsciously falling to her abdomen as she thought about the little girl growing inside of her that she and Bruce had made.

“So what’s the problem?” Shayera shook her head in confusion. “Is everything alright with you and the baby?”

“Yes, we’re both completely fine,” she quickly reassured her. “Everything’s perfect so far. It’s just trying to decide how best to tell Bruce about it.”

“Why? Doesn’t he want another baby?”

“Yes, I know he does and I know he’ll be absolutely thrilled to know that we’re having a little girl,” Diana told her.

Shayera’s frown of confusion turned into a smile of surprise as realization sunk in. “You already know it’s a girl?”

“Yes, Aphrodite visited my mother during her prayers and told her I was having a little girl and that my daughter would be personally blessed by her.”

“That’s amazing, but I still don’t see what the problem is.”

“Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, desire and…sex,” Diana informed her, her head falling back against the head rest of the rocking chair with a groan. “Bruce is going to have a heart attack, Shay. He’s not going to take this well at all. He’s already very nervous about what gifts Nicholas might have been blessed with, worried about the gods interfering in our lives. This could push him right over the edge.”

“You really think so?” Shayera asked, her forehead creased in thought.

“Shay, this is Bruce Wayne we’re talking about,” Diana exclaimed, leaping to her feet to pace back and forth before the Thanagarian as worry began to take over once again.

“I see your point,” Shayera murmured as she got to her feet as well, making her way to the changing station.

“He’s already freaking out about Nicholas crawling,” Diana told her. “We went out yesterday and bought just about every imaginable baby gadget known to man in order to baby-proof the Manor. When he finds out that our baby is going to be girl blessed by the goddess of love and beauty, he’s going to implode. He’ll keep our poor daughter locked up in her room for the rest of her life.”

“I don’t know, Di,” Shay thoughtfully replied, unconvinced. “Bruce has really changed since he let his walls down enough to allow you into his life. I have never seen him so happy or at peace as he is with you. You’ve really helped him to open up and allow people to see the man that you knew he was on the inside, the one the rest of us never if rarely got to see.”

Diana couldn’t help but smile with Shayera’s words, unexpected tears suddenly stinging her eyes. “I love him with all my heart,” she softly admitted. “He’s truly the other half of my soul.”

Shayera giggled at her, not laughing at her confession of love for her husband. “Well, you’re definitely going to have to figure out how to tell him soon or those tears of yours will be a dead give-away that something’s up.”

“I afraid that he already suspects something,” Diana guiltily bit her bottom lip, quickly brushing the salty droplets from her eyes. “He keeps looking at me with this worried look on his face, asking me if I’m alright.”

“Well, you better tell him soon before you really freak him out,” Shayera advised her friend. “You know how paranoid Bruce can get.”

“I know…I know,” Diana sighed heavily, leaning her back against the wall with a scowl on her face, crossing her arms against her chest as Shayera finished changing Rex’s diaper. “I was thinking of telling him this weekend, but I don’t want to ruin our first wedding anniversary by having an upset husband all weekend. 

“Besides, I have a feeling that he’s up to something special, but I just don’t know what yet. He’s being very secretive. I don’t want to ruin whatever plans he may have.”

“You already know you’re not going to get out of him what he’s really up to until he’s good and ready,” she replied as they left the nursing room, settling Rex down in a crib.

“That’s for sure,” Diana agreed, looking down at the little boy lying in the crib already fast asleep. “I just want to make it extra special for him, reassure him that it’ll be alright.”

“Don’t worry, Di,” Shayera reassured her. “We’ll come up with something. Let’s go get some lunch in the commissary and we’ll see what we can come up with to sell this whole Aphrodite business to Bruce.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Diana smiled with relief as she followed the Thanagarian out of the daycare.

XXX

Climbing into his Porsche, Bruce’s mind was being pulled in about ten different directions. Between everything that was going on at home, work, Gotham, and the Justice League, he barely had a moment’s rest. Fortunately, that would all change come tomorrow…or at least he hoped.

“Call home,” he requested as he pulled away from Wayne Enterprises.

It only rang twice before Alfred answered the phone, his proper English accent ringing throughout the car’s interior. “Wayne residence,” he formally greeted the caller even though caller ID had already identified who was on the other end.

“Alfred, it’s Bruce,” he said.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred cheerfully replied. “What may I do for you?”

“Is Diana there?”

“I’m afraid Miss Diana is sleeping at the moment,” he informed him.

There was a long pause as Bruce worked to process this little bit of unexpected information, concern mounting. It was beyond unusual for his wife to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon unless she’d been sent out on a particularly demanding mission. It caused his chest to suddenly tighten.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred finally broke the silence. “Shall I wake her for you?”

Bruce shook himself from his worried thoughts about Diana to respond. “No…no, it’s alright,” he finally replied, disappointment in his voice. “Let her sleep. I’m sure she needs it.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I was just calling to let her know that I have an unexpected meeting this afternoon with an entrepreneur who has recently moved to Gotham,” he informed him. “I might be a little late for dinner depending on long it lasts.”

“I’ll keep a plate waiting for when you get home,” Alfred said.

“Is Diana alright?” Bruce abruptly asked in a rush, his mind refusing to let go of the fear that was flooding it.

“I believe so, Sir,” Alfred told him. “She went in this morning to cover a monitor shift and returned just a couple of hours ago.”

Bruce’s jaw clenched, his teeth grinding as he processed his butler’s words. “Did she say if she went on a mission or anything?”

“No, I don’t believe so. I believe she said it was actually fairly quiet. She had lunch with Miss Shayera after her shift before finally returning home.”

Another long pause filled the air as Bruce’s mind worked to figure out what was happening to his wife. “Is everything set?” he finally asked, knowing the perceptive butler would understand exactly what he was referring to.

“Yes, everything is ready and all the bags have been packed,” he happily informed him.

“Good,” he stated. “Let Diana know I’ll check in with her later.”

“Very well, Sir.”

Bruce pushed a button, ending the call as he made his way through the busy traffic that filled the streets of Gotham on his way to his destination. He couldn’t fight the scowl that had become fixed on his face or the way that his long fingers had a death grip on the steering wheel.

He wanted to turn the car around and head straight for home, corner Diana and find out exactly what was going on. Something was happening with his wife and he was going to find out what was wrong with her one way or another. 

He could feel those long buried insecurities and fears twisting deep inside of him, desperately trying to claw its way back to the surface, telling him that he was going to lose everything that he loved all over again. He knew he couldn’t allow that happen, though. He had finally found freedom from his dark past, freedom from the fierce grip of fear all because of Diana and he never wanted to become its prisoner ever again.

Bruce suddenly reached up and tapped his ear pierce. “Batman to Hawkgirl.”

“This is Hawkgirl,” her voice filled his ear after only a few seconds. “What can I do for you?”

“How was Diana today?” he asked in the low intimidating rasp of his alter ego.

“She was fine,” Shayera told him after a long moment of hesitation. “She was tired from staying up with Nicholas again last night, but other than that she was her normal self. Is something wrong?”

Bruce thought for a moment before finally responding, trying to calm his heart. “No…just wanted to make sure. Batman out.”

He cut the communication with Shayera before she could say anything more, feeling slightly ashamed for checking up on his wife like that, but only slightly. If she wasn’t going to be forthcoming with whatever was going on with her then he’d do whatever it took to get to the bottom of it.

Bruce turned down another street, pulling his car up in front of one of the most elite restaurants in Gotham. A man in a dark blue coat and hat immediately came to the door to park the famous billionaire’s car for him as Bruce exited with a curt nod of his head.

Bruce took the steps two at a time, knowing that he was running a couple of minutes late, but his meeting with Lucius had gone later than he’d planned. Straightening his tie, Bruce paused as he waited for the maitre d’ to notice his presence, making sure that he had his trademark Bruce Wayne smile on his face instead of the Batman scowl that had just been there a moment ago.

The maitre d’ finally looked up at the guest standing before him, blushing furiously at having kept Bruce Wayne waiting. “Please forgive, Mr. Wayne,” he gushed, quickly stepping out from behind his podium. “Please follow me. Mr. Strong is right this way.” 

“Thank you, Philippe,” Bruce smiled, following the short balding man to a table in the back that afforded them the privacy that they would require for business, ignoring the gawking stares of some of the patrons.

Glancing past Philippe, Bruce spotted a man sitting alone at Bruce Wayne’s usual table. The man was frowning as he tapped furiously on his smart phone, his eyes suddenly lifting to the two men approaching him.

Darren Strong quickly stood to his feet, slipping his phone into his suit coat pocket. He was a tall man, but not quite as tall as Bruce and at least ten years younger. His green eyes hinted at the intelligence that he obviously possessed. His brown hair was slightly longer than Bruce would’ve guessed after talking to him on the phone this morning, but it seemed to fit his age somehow.

His goatee was neatly trimmed, his wire-rim glasses completing the formal look. “Hello, I’m Darren Strong,” he politely introduced himself as he offered his hand to the famous billionaire before him. “You must be Bruce Wayne.”

“I am,” Bruce nodded his head, shaking the man’s hand and immediately noticing his strong sure grip. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Darren.”

“I must say the honor is all mine,” Darren smiled as he took his seat again as Bruce settled in the chair across from him. “You’re numerous accomplishments are quite impressive and recognized around the world.”

“What can I get for you, Mr. Wayne,” Philippe politely asked.

“Just ice water, please,” Bruce requested, leaning his arms on the table and clasping his hands before him.

“I will bring it at once,” Philippe nodded.

“I’m glad that you could find some time in your busy schedule for me,” Darren said, reaching for his glass of scotch he’d been sipping on since he’d arrived a few minutes earlier.

“I had heard of your recent move to Gotham a couple of weeks ago and have been meaning to call you,” Bruce admitted, nodding to Philippe as he set his glass of ice water on the table before him. “I’m very interested in what sort of business ventures that you are currently involved in.”

“Most of my business involves electronics, but I have recently begun to expand some of my interests into other markets.”

Bruce leaned a little further forward, curious about this potential business partner. He thought it quite odd that he had never met or heard of the man who obviously should have been running in some of the same circles as him, rubbing elbows with other well-known philanthropists and tycoons. He had meant to do some research on Darren Strong when he had first learned about this man moving his business to Gotham, but had been preoccupied with other things like keeping his city safe.

But then Darren himself had personally called him this morning at Wayne Enterprises, requesting to meet this afternoon to discuss business. It was an opportunity that he knew that he just couldn’t pass up.

“I would like to hear more about your company and these new ventures of yours,” Bruce told him as he took a sip of his water. “We might be able to work something out between our two companies. I could be interested in investing in your electronics division.”

“I would like that very much,” Darren agreed, his eyes falling to the platinum wedding band on the famous billionaire’s left hand. “I’m also interested in knowing more about the real Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce flashed him his patented billionaire smile as he sat back in his chair. “Don’t the tabloids and newspapers provide enough fodder to tell you everything you need to know about me?”

Darren snorted in response, his smile growing and revealing a set of perfect white teeth. “You know you can’t believe everything in the tabloids. Reporters only write whatever will sell their papers. So tell me, Mr. Wayne, what’s it like being married to a beautiful super heroine like Wonder Woman?”

Bruce instantly bristled with his question, not liking for one moment the flicker of lust that suddenly flashed through Darren Strong’s green eyes when he brought up Diana, but he quickly tamped down on it. “It’s a constant adventure,” he smiled tightly, his blue eyes narrowing with suspicious jealousy.

“She’s quite the catch,” Darren lifted his glass in a sort of congratulations to Bruce for nabbing the Amazon Princess, his leering smile growing even further. “Gorgeous, intelligent, powerful. I can only begin to imagine how amazing being married to something like that must be.”

If drool had begun to escape from Darren Strong’s mouth and run down his chin, he wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised. Bruce’s jaw muscles tightened, his anger flaring with the direction this man was choosing to go with this conversation. It had been completely unexpected and most unwelcomed…and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Diana is an amazing woman,” he tightly said, his smile now gone.

Sensing his anger, Darren quickly held up a hand. “Hey, I didn’t mean to cross any lines,” he apologized, his wolfish grin saying otherwise. “Just wondering how you managed to capture a tiger like that, pursuing and winning the hand of an immortal woman from an island of man haters. You must be pretty incredible in your own right to have attracted a woman like that.”

Bruce found himself about two seconds away from planting his fist in Darren’s jaw. “Is this what you wanted to meet with me about…my wife?” he snapped.

Bruce’s voice was suddenly low and threatening as he bit out the last two words, his tone warning the man to back down or he would regret it. Darren broke into a soft chuckle as he motioned for the waiter to refill his glass of scotch.

“Not exactly, although I admit I would love to hear more about the stunning Diana Wayne,” Darren told him, wiggling his eyebrows at the billionaire. “Actually, I wanted to meet the famous Bruce Wayne, find out what made the billionaire playboy of Gotham tick, what drives and motives you.”

“That title was quickly retired after I began seeing Diana,” Bruce coldly stated, the corners of his mouth curling into a derisive smirk. “And if you want to find out what makes me tick, keep traveling down the path you’re on and you’ll find out the hard way, my friend.”

“Again, I apologize if I offended you,” Darren sat back in his chair as well, taking the fresh glass of scotch from the waiter. “It seems that we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“Maybe we should reschedule this to another time then, one where you’re more prepared to discuss business instead of my personal life,” Bruce said with a steely edge to his voice. “As you know, I have a wife and two sons waiting for me at home.”

“No, please, Mr. Wayne,” Darren quickly beseeched him, sitting up straighter in his chair once more. “I do want to discuss business. I have been such a fan of yours for so long that I allowed my curiosity and excitement to get the better of me.”

Bruce glared at him for a long moment before finally responding. “What exactly did you want to meet with me about then?”

Darren shrugged his shoulders, settling back in his chair again as he took a long sip of his scotch. “I wanted to invite you to come visit my company, allow me to give you a tour and see if you would be interested in possibly investing in an exciting new venture I’m considering developing.”

“I will definitely take it into consideration,” Bruce tightly replied, his muscles remaining coiled tight and prepared for anything. “Send me the information about the new venture you wish to develop and I’ll review it.”

“Actually, I brought the information with me,” he told him, leaning over to his left and digging into his briefcase, producing a manila folder. Darren slowly slid the folder across the table to him, his hand lingering on the document, his green eyes hardening as he stared down the billionaire. “I trust that this information will remain confidential between the two of us. I would be greatly disappointed if I found out that you took this idea and made it your own.”

Bruce watched as the roguish persona of the philanderer suddenly disappeared like a flick of switch, a hardened cunning businessman in his place. It was disturbing to witness such a rapid change in personality making him wonder how much of this was real and how much was for show. He was going to have to be very careful with this one.

“You have my word,” Bruce said with deadly calm as they stared each other down, knowing that he was going to have to find out everything he could on Mr. Darren Strong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 10

Bruce frowned as he stared at his laptop, not liking what he was finding out about Darren Strong…or actually what he wasn’t finding about the man. The fact that he had shown great interest not only in him but Diana has well had unnerved and enraged him, making him a definite priority to deal with.

This couldn’t have come at a worse time, but he was more than determined to shove aside his fear in order to concentrate solely on his wife these next three days alone with her, celebrating the life that they were making together.

He cast a glance at the sleeping Princess curled up in the seat next to him. It hadn’t been long after his private jet had taken off that she had soon fallen asleep while he’d been telling her about his meeting with Darren Strong. He had watched as her eyes had continually grown heavier by the moment as he told her how much he disliked the man, deliberately leaving out the things that he had said about Diana.

Watching her now, he couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, reliving her reaction this morning when he had finally told her he was taking her away for three days to a private island in the Caribbean.

The look of pure excitement and love on her face had been more than enough reward for him. Anything that happened from here on out between them was just going to be the cherry on top of the cake and he could hardly wait.

Getting to his feet, Bruce reached over to adjust the blanket he’d draped over her earlier, pulling it back up over her shoulders again. He paused to stare at her, losing himself in her exquisite beauty as well as the depths of his love for this incredible woman.

He leaned over, softly kissing her forehead, his name a sleepy sigh on her lips as she shifted in her seat. He truly hoped that being away with him would help her feel better although he highly doubted that either of them would be getting very much sleep this weekend if he had his way.

Returning to his seat, Bruce picked up his phone, sending a quick text message to Alfred to check on Nicholas. He had to admit that he wasn’t sure who it was harder on to leave Nicholas behind – him or her. 

It was the first time that they had been away from him for more than a day and it had proven to be somewhat of an emotional goodbye more so for them than for their son. Nicholas had been far more preoccupied with chewing on Grandpa Alfred’s tie than saying goodbye to his parents.

Diana, on the other hand, had been an emotional wreck, repeatedly kissing Nicholas and promising she’d be back soon as tears trickled down her face. Bruce had finally had to pull his son out of her arms, handing him over to Alfred in order to get her out of the house.

Bruce knew that their son was in the best possible hands between Alfred, Tim, and Dick. He also had Clark and a pregnant Lois on standby in case anything came up. Even if something did happen, he had specifically given J’onn their coordinates on the private island in order to transport them immediately home in case of an emergency.

While worried about Nicholas, the majority of his worry laid with his other two sons and the trouble that they were no doubt concocting together. He had attempted to instill the fear of the Batman into them before he and Diana had left this morning, but he feared that it had fallen on deaf ears if the mischievous glint in both of their eyes had been any indication.

Diana had been worried about leaving Nicholas while he was teething and not feeling well, but he and Alfred had both reassured her that he’d be perfectly fine. He had always known that Diana would make an incredible mother, but seeing her with their son affected him in a way that he hadn’t expected, casting a whole new brilliant light on her and showing him another facet of her beauty that radiated from deep within her. It was incredibly beautiful and very alluring.

Bruce smiled as he read Alfred’s text message. [Master Nicholas is currently curled up in my lap with his blanket napping as I enjoy my cup of tea.]

He quickly replied with a [thank you Grandpa Alfred], knowing how much Alfred truly enjoyed spending time with Nicholas. 

[How is Miss Diana? I trust she has recovered from leaving her son behind.]

[Yes, she’s fine. She’s sleeping right now.]

[Have a great time and don’t worry about Master Nicholas.]

[Thank you, Alfred.]

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Bruce turned his attention back to his laptop and the in-depth search he was doing on his newest opponent, wanting to find out as much information as possible before he was going to have to push it aside until Sunday night.

He glanced at the manila folder that Darren had given him yesterday. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet, but he fully intended to study the mysterious business proposal that had been offered to him. He already knew he didn’t trust the man for one minute, remaining very skeptical about the offer.

Just then, the stewardess entered. “Mr. Wayne, can I refresh your coffee for you?”

“No, thank you, Ashley,” he smiled.

“Tom wanted me to let you know that we’ll be beginning our descent in approximately ten minutes.”

“Thanks,” he nodded as Ashley left him alone again with Diana. 

Shutting down his computer, he eagerly turned his attention to his sleeping wife. He could hardly contain his growing excitement as he got to his feet, knowing they were finally here. He kneeled down in front of her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek.

“Princess,” he gently called to her. “Time to wake up.”

Diana murmured something in her sleep, melting into the feel of his hand against her face. Bruce shifted forward, leaning up on his knees to brush his lips against hers, smiling when she began to respond to his soft kisses.

He finally pulled back to gaze into her azure eyes heavy with sleep, unable to resist the urge to kiss her again. She softly moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands slipping into her hair.

“Sleep well?” he asked, pausing to plant a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Yes, thank you,” she smiled sleepily, sitting up in her seat. “How long did I sleep?”

“Pretty much the whole trip,” he replied, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“What?” she exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat to look out the small window.

Bruce chuckled softly at her as he continued to stroke her hair. “You must have needed it.”

“Bruce, I’m so sorry,” she apologized, turning her attention back to her husband. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“Diana, its fine,” he shook his head, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “I’m just glad you got the sleep that you obviously needed. You’re going to need to be rested up for what I’ve got planned for you this weekend.”

“Really?” she coyly replied. “And what could that possibly be? Checkers? Chess? Old Maid?”

“Definitely not those kinds of games, Princess,” he chuckled, leaning in to capture her lips again in a slow sultry exchange.

Diana allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, tilting her head with a smile as she thought for a moment. “Hmmm…I have no idea what kind of games you have in mind then.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of you,” he began, pausing to kiss her hard. “Me…no clothes…your lasso…”

“I don’t think Alfred packed my lasso,” she slyly grinned. “Guess you’ll have to come up with something else.”

“Alfred packed most of your bags, but not all of them,” he told her. “There was one that I personally packed especially for you.”

“And what exactly is in this special bag you packed for me?”

“Just some of the necessities,” Bruce cryptically replied.

“My necessities…or your necessities?”

“You are my only true necessity, Princess.”

“Good answer, Mr. Wayne,” she murmured before kissing him.

“I thought so,” he nodded his head.

“So just what do you have up your sleeve?” she asked, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

“I guess you’re just going to have to wait to find out,” he smirked.

“You never told me you owned a house in the Caribbean,” she told him.

“Actually, we own it and it’s a small private island,” he explained.

“So we can do whatever we want…wherever we want?” she seductively purred as she raked her teeth over his earlobe.

She felt him shiver in her arms, his breath hitching. It had been a few days since he’d last been with her and he was growing more than desperate to be with her again. “Keep it up, Princess, and I’ll be forced to take you right here.”

“I’m not stopping you,” she whispered in his ear.

“You’ve been driving me crazy ever since I saw you coming down the stairs this morning in the little red sundress you’re wearing,” he began to breathe heavily, his hands working up and down her back, occasionally pausing to play with the thin straps of her dress.

“So you like my new dress?” she asked. 

“You have no idea,” he practically growled. “I think you keep buying these dresses just to drive me out of my mind.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not,” he murmured before capturing her lips again in another heated kiss. He swore if he didn’t get her alone soon, he was going to go crazy.

Just then, the signal to fasten their seatbelts for descent chimed loudly in the cabin, mingling with the sound of his low growl. “I think that means you have to go back to your seat,” she told him, her fingernails lightly raking over his chest through his dress shirt.

“You’re making it very difficult to want to let go of you,” he told her, kissing her one more time before finally letting her go and returning to his seat.

Buckling his seatbelt, Bruce quickly found Diana’s hand reaching across and grabbing hold of his, seemingly missing the contact with him already. He knew how she felt. He already missed it too. He had never dreamed that love could ever be like this, so intense and all-consuming. Diana made him a better man, made him want to be the best he could be just for her and the family they were making together. 

And every time that he thought he couldn’t possibly love her anymore, he would suddenly look at her and she would give him that million-watt smile, her azure eyes dancing brightly with love for him alone and he found himself falling all over again.

“What?” Diana asked, noticing the way that he was staring at her, the love blazing in his eyes.

He watched as a faint blush suffused her face as she shyly tucked a lock of silky raven hair behind her ear. “Just thinking about how much I truly love you,” he finally replied, the sincerity in his voice causing her to flush warmly inside. “You’re my whole world, Princess.”

“I love you too, my Bruce,” she softly declared, leaning over to kiss him.

Kissing her deeply as the plane began its descent, Bruce was beginning to wish he’d just had J’onn teleport them to the island and directly into the bed waiting for them.

XXX 

Alfred gently bounced Nicholas in his arms as the little boy whimpered and cried, his face red and wet with tears. “It’s going to be alright, Master Nicholas,” Alfred cooed as he carried him into the kitchen to fetch a teething ring from the refrigerator.

Nicholas took the cool ring, immediately sticking it into his mouth as he laid his head against Alfred’s shoulder. The butler tilted to press his lips to the top of the little boy’s head. He was warm to the touch, causing him to grab the bottle of Infant’s Tylenol.

He was thankful that Leslie had stopped by the Manor to check on Nicholas as well as to confirm their plans for tomorrow night. Alfred had purposefully made dinner plans with Leslie tomorrow night, leaving Tim and Dick fully in charge of Nicholas, spoiling whatever mischeivious plans they may have been forming.

However, the two partners in crime were completely unaware of this arrangement as of yet.

Alfred smiled to himself as he gave Nicholas his medicine. Little did Dick and Tim know who they were dealing with, although Dick should’ve definitely learned his lesson by now.

Gathering Nicholas into his arms again, he held the little boy close to him; murmured reassurances and giving gentle pats to let him know that he was going to be alright. He made his way through the Manor, strolling through the halls with a specific destination in mind.

Entering the study, Alfred chuckled softly to him as he gazed at the swing still sitting in the middle of the room half finished. Poor Miss Diana. She was struggling valiantly to get the swing put together for her son, but was finding this was one foe that refused to be beaten.

“You and I may have to put this together for your mum while she’s gone,” Alfred told Nicholas who was softly whimpering, the tears beginning to slow as he snuggled deeper into his grandfather’s hold on him.

Leaving the study, he made his way to the library, shaking his head in amusement at the pile of bags that still needed to be sorted through. Bruce and Diana had managed to sift through several of the bags, putting several of their purchases to use already as they worked to Nicholas-proof the Manor, but they still had several more bags to go.

Making his way around the pile, Alfred rubbed Nicholas’s back as he paused before the painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne that hung above the fireplace. He smiled softly at the dearly loved couple, knowing how much they would’ve loved Diana and Nicholas, Dick and Tim.

They would’ve been so very proud of what Bruce had made of his life, the choices that he had made and the fight for justice that occupied his nights. Staring up at the painting, he could see how much Nicholas resembled not only Bruce, but Thomas as well. He wondered if Bruce had noticed it yet.

“Master Nicholas,” he began, turning so the little boy snuggled into his neck could see the painting. “That is your grandmother and grandfather, Martha and Thomas Wayne.”

Nicholas jabbered softly, his indecipherable words interrupted by sniffles and hiccoughing gasps as he chewed on his teething ring. His other hand clung to Alfred’s jacket, his little fingers curled tightly against the flap.

“They would’ve absolutely adored you if they hadn’t been taken from this world so many years ago,” he informed him. “And you would’ve loved them too. They were remarkable people.”

He stood studying the painting for several long moments, lost in thoughts of what would’ve been had they not been gunned down so violently in that alley. He finally turned away, moving towards a beautiful framed picture of Bruce and Diana that sat on a desk.

It was their engagement picture that had been plastered across the front page of every single newspaper, tabloid, and magazine in every country around the world. They were side-by-side and slightly turned towards one another in the garden of Wayne Manor, their arms around each other’s waists. 

Diana’s head was slightly tilted down towards her fiancé as she laughed at something that Bruce had said, a loving smile on the would-be groom’s face as he appeared to be leaning in to kiss her temple. It was the sweetest picture, a true reflection of their love for one another shining brightly for all to see.

It was evident to all in that picture that their love affair was genuine, true love taken root in the hearts of the Amazon Princess and the Gotham billionaire playboy. Alfred was certain many hearts around the world, both male and female, were shattered the day their engagement had been announced.

Alfred thought that it was the most sincere picture that Bruce had ever taken since his parents had died, the true Bruce Wayne showing through in that moment, his many walls and barriers lowered in the wake of the beautiful Princess’s love for him and his for her.

Nicholas suddenly raised his head to look at the picture, pointing and jabbering “mama” and “dada” with a sniffle. His tears were renewed as he stared at the picture of his parents, his bottom lip trembling as buried his face in Alfred’s neck again.

Alfred tightened his hold on the little boy as he quickly turned away from the picture. “It’s alright, Master Nicholas,” he cooed. “Your mother and father will be back before you know it. In the meantime, how about we get a snack to drown our sorrows?”

Heading towards the kitchen once more, the butler couldn’t help but wonder how Bruce and Diana were holding up being away from their son for the first time. 

XXX

Diana looked back over her shoulder at the boat that sped away from the dock leaving them all alone in their own private sanctuary. She could barely believe the breathtaking beauty that surrounded them, the paradise that reminded her so much of Themyscira.

Being here suddenly made her feel a little homesick, a deep desire to see her mother and sisters unexpectedly welling up inside of her. She turned back to find her husband staring at her, his piercing blue eyes studying her with such an intensity that it caused a shiver to race through her.

He slowly made his way to her, his hand silently reaching out to take hers. He led her up the hill to the enormous house that sat upon it, sheltered beneath the gently swaying branches of palm trees. She could scarcely believe this was all theirs.

Opening the door, he led her inside, sweet anticipation building within now that they were finally alone. Closing the door behind him, Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched his wife wander around the living room, her eyes lit with amazement. He smiled as she paused to run her fingers along the top of the library table that rested against the back of the leather couch, loving the curl of her lips as she drank in her new surroundings.

He slowly began to walk towards her, making his way around the luggage that had been delivered to the house for them. His eyes raked over the perfect skin left exposed by her dress, appreciating the way the hem of her skirt lightly grazed her thighs and allowing a generous view of her long legs.

The more he watched her, the more he wanted her. And now that he finally had her all to himself, he wasn’t going to waste another moment.

Diana turned to find Bruce standing right behind her, his lips crashing into hers as he kneeled down to pick her up in his arms. She fought down the moan that rose in her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom suite, not wasting any time as he deposited her on the large bed waiting for them. Kicking his shoes off, he quickly moved over her, his mouth plundering hers as he touched her every place he possibly could, this intimate contact with her not nearly enough.

He wanted so much more, wanted to feel and kiss every single inch of her, to hear her breathlessly crying his name once more. 

Diana gasped as he raked his teeth over her collarbone, his hands pulling the straps of her dress down. Her hands moved over him as well, rising desperation taking over as she tugged his shirt free from his pants, her fingers sneaking up beneath the fabric to explore and stroke the muscular planes of his back.

“Diana,” he moaned, her fingernails lightly scraping over his skin as she spread her legs and allowed him to settle against her.

Her hands moved to firmly grip his backside, squeezing him before sliding around to the front of his pants. Her fingers made quick work of his belt buckle, swiftly removing it and flinging it across the room without even looking or caring where it had landed.

Bruce pressed his forehead against her shoulder as her fingers slipped inside to grip him, stroking him and taking his breath away like only she ever could. His mouth began to attack her, his teeth sinking into her skin as his mouth sealed around it causing her to hiss with pleasure.

“Bruce…” she gasped, arching her back as he rolled his hips firmly against hers. He was definitely going to be leaving his mark on her quite a bit this weekend. Of course, she was never innocent in that regard either if the fingernail scratches she almost always left on his back were any indication.

At first, she had felt so guilt about the marks and scratches that she left on him after their passionate love making, but Bruce had quickly reassured her that he adored it and was proud to bear her mark, the visible proof of just how much she truly loved him.

He never wanted her to hold anything back when it came to showing her how much she loved him, never wanted her to fear hurting him. He had more than proven himself a worthy lover, more than capable of going toe-to-toe with her.

Bruce suddenly pulled her hand from his pants, intertwining their fingers. “You better stop, Princess,” he rasped. “Or this will be over before we’ve really gotten started.”

Diana chuckled softly, using her feet to push his pants down his hips. “Then you better get to work, Wayne,” she breathlessly threatened him.

He quickly slipped her dress down her perfect body, kissing his way down to her breasts and unhooking her bra. She arched her back again as his mouth descended on her breast, his hand massaging the other one.

She raked her fingers through his short black hair, pressing her head back into the pillows and tilting back as he stole her breath away. He was rapidly setting her body on fire with his heated ministrations, her mind awash with the pure euphoria flooding it.

Suddenly sitting up, he pulled her lace panties off, a smug smirk forming on his lips. “You have no idea how much you tortured me when I found that red thong in my utility belt,” he told her, breathing heavily as he began planting hot wet kisses along her thigh, pausing to pay special attention to her hip bone.

“So you liked it?” she finally managed to get out, tilting her head back again as he began to stroke her.

“Very…very…much…” he hummed against her flesh, sending a vibration of pleasure jolting through her.

He finally kissed his way back up her body, her hands moving to grip his shirt and ripping it from his body. The torn material went sailing through the air to join the belt she assumed, but she really couldn’t be sure nor did she really care.

Bruce growled something almost feral as he began to assault her throat, kissing his way to her ear. “I liked that shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” she murmured, grabbing hold of his face and bringing his mouth to hers.

His boxers quickly shared his shirt’s fate, disappearing somewhere over the edge of the bed. He ran his hands down her arms, drawing them away from his body and up over her head, wrapping her fingers around the wooden slats of the headboard. 

He knew he was at risk of having her demolish the headboard, but he couldn’t have cared less at that moment with the feel of her pressed so deliciously between him and the mattress. He found her lips again, kissing her hard as a fleeting thought of creating an Amazon invincible bed flitted through his mind. That was one project he would take great interest in pursuing.

His mouth descended on her luscious body like a starving man denied food for weeks, anxious for everything that she had to offer him. He ran his hands down the length of her arms before attacking her breasts again, stroking and massaging them until she was arching and writhing from his touch alone, her breathing becoming labored with the constant string of moans spilling from her lips.

“Bruce…” she gasped, her hand slipping free from his headboard with a frantic need to touch him again as well.

“No, Princess,” he huskily murmured in her ear, capturing her hand that had settled on his backside and pulling it back up to the headboard. He wrapped her fingers around the post again. “This is all about you right now.”

“But…but…Hera!” she managed to get out between exerted breaths, tightening her grip on the headboard as he set her body aflame with a fierce need for him. “But you…what about you?”

She was quickly silenced by his lips on hers, his tongue stroking her mouth, her taste driving his need even higher. “Pleasing you…pleases me…more than you know…”

His hands found her thighs, caressing her smooth skin before drawing her knees up even further. He brushed himself against her, eliciting a sharp gasp at the feel of him so hard against her hot wet center. He smirked as he kissed behind her ear, raking his teeth over the sensitive skin there as he thrust his hips, sheathing himself deep within her core in one fluid motion that caused her to cry out.

Bruce gasped at the feel of her vice-like grip around him, forcing him to momentarily pause to regain control once more, his fingers clawing at the sheets. He began to move his hips, his lips finding hers as his hands finally began to roam over her body again.

He could feel the sweet tension in her muscles as she squirmed, biting her bottom lip. “Bruce…please…” she panted. “I…I…need…Hera! I have to touch you…please…”

“Not yet, Princess,” he smirked against her throat as he continued to drive into her, his sure fingers caressing and stroking her into a heated frenzy.

He felt her begin to shudder and tremble beneath him, her teeth digging into her lower lip and drawing blood as she moved her hips with him, meeting each one of his powerful thrusts. She could feel the thick bands of wood in her grip begin to crack from the intense need for release that was pounding fiercely through her entire body now.

Bruce grinned as he heard the headboard begin to crack, knowing all along it was never going to last, not in his powerful wife’s grip and definitely unable to withstand how passionately they made love. He was so thankful he was a billionaire and money was never an issue. 

He quickly slid his hands up her body moist with sweat, up her arms to cover her hands still gripping the splintering wooden slats of the headboard. He continued to pound into her with wild abandon, his hands keeping her right where he wanted her as he moved over her.

Diana came with a primal scream of his name, taking him over the edge with her as he pumped into her a few more times before emptying himself deep within her. His lips found hers as he uncurled her fingers from the headboard that was barely holding together now. He interlaced their fingers as he pressed his body flush against hers.

“Bruce…” she whispered, breathless and boneless as she returned his languid kisses. “That was…great Aphrodite, Bruce...”

“You’re amazing…Princess…” he breathed heavily, fighting to calm the hammering of his heart. “No one has ever…or will ever love you…as much I love you.”

Diana smiled softly as she gazed up into his blue eyes, freeing her hand to caress his face. “I hope you never forget how much I truly love you, Bruce Wayne.”

He smiled in return, his lips finding hers as he began to worship her all over again, knowing this was only the beginning of their weekend together away from all the stress and pressure of the dangerous lives that they led. He silently swore to himself, vowing in his heart to do everything in his power to keep her safe with him and in his life no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 11

Nicholas stood on wobbly legs in front of Tim, his small hands tightly gripping his older brother’s forefingers. Tim grinned at the little boy standing on unsteady legs, doing his best to teach him how to walk. So far, his attempts had been quite unsuccessful so far, resulting in Nicholas frequently landing on his bottom but it hadn’t deterred Tim in the least.

“Come on, Nicholas,” he encouraged him again. “Walk for your big brother. I know you can do it.”

Nicholas bounced up and down on his legs as he jabbered excitedly, the adoration for his older brother evident in his eyes. It made Tim’s grin broaden even more. He didn’t think that he could ever love a little boy more than he did Nicholas and he was beyond excited about being able to babysit him this weekend. 

Dick suddenly came around the corner at that moment with a plate loaded with food in one hand and a fork in the other. “What are you doing?” he asked with a mouthful of food.

“Trying to teach Nicholas how to walk,” Tim muttered in concentration. “Come on, Nicholas. You can do it. Come on!”

“Bro, he’s not a dog,” Dick chuckled as he watched them.

“I know that,” Tim scowled. “I’ve already got him saying my name now. Say Tim, Nicholas. Can you say my name for me?”

Nicholas grinned at his older brother, bouncing on his legs again and jabbering away in indecipherable sounds that sounded nothing like Tim’s name. Drool began to escape from the corner of his mouth as he babbled on, causing Tim to sigh in disappointment.

“Well, he did it before you came in,” Tim maintained. “You must have broken his concentration.”

“I’m sure I did,” Dick nodded his head in amusement. 

“You realize that he just started crawling a few days ago, right?” Dick pointed out. “He won’t be walking for a couple of months yet at least.”

“I know that,” Tim frowned at his brother’s pessimism. “We’re just getting a head start on it. I thought we’d surprise Bruce and Diana when they came home.”

“More like give them a heart attack,” Dick snorted as he shoved another forkful of food in his mouth. “You saw how nuts they went when Nicholas started crawling. Can you imagine how they’ll react when he starts walking?”

“Or when his super abilities start to manifest itself,” Tim chuckled at the thought.

“Hey, are we all set for tomorrow night?”

“Stephanie is definitely coming,” he replied with obvious excitement. “How about Barbara?”

“She can’t come,” he replied. “Bruce has her working on tracking down information on some new guy who has recently moved to Gotham, but Donna is definitely coming.”

“Donna…as in Diana’s sister?” Tim asked.

“Yes, she’s super hot and lots of fun,” Dick grinned.

“So she looks just like Diana,” Tim smirked. “What about Barbara?”

“What about her?” Dick frowned. “Barbara and I haven’t been together in over a year.”

“I know, but I thought that you still kind of had a thing for her,” Tim shrugged, turning his attention back to Nicholas and his lessons.

It was Dick’s turn to shrug as he finished off his supper. “A small part of me probably always will,” he admitted, his eyes suddenly growing distant in thought. “But she and I decided to just remain friends.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Bro,” Tim replied. “Ok, Nicholas, say my name. Say Tim. You can do it. Say my name for me.”

Nicholas giggled and drooled and chattered away at fast clip, telling a tale that only he could possibly understand. Dick threw Tim the drool rag, hitting him square in the face. Tim took it and wiped Nicholas’s mouth for him.

“Mm…Mm…” Nicholas babbled with a grin as he released one of Tim’s hands to reach for his brother’s face. “Mm…”

“He said it! See?” Tim exclaimed in excitement, picking him up and hugging him tight, his affection for the little boy evident on his face. “I told you he could say it.” 

“Yah, it sounded just like it,” Dick rolled his eyes as he settled into a chair across from them. “Did you teach him my name?”

“No,” Tim shook his head. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m his brother too.”

“But I’m his favorite,” Tim grinned.

“I think you’re his favorite brother…after me,” Dick shot back.

“Since you’re his favorite then you can give him his bottle before bed,” Alfred suddenly announced as he entered the game room, handing Dick the bottle.

Dick got up and scooped Nicholas up into his arms, causing the little boy to squeal in delight as his brother tossed him up in the air. “Come here, little bat,” Dick tickled him before finally settling back in his chair, holding Nicholas in his arms as he gave him his bottle. Nicholas’s hands greedily wrapped around the bottle as he began to drink it down, his eyes focused in complete fascination on Dick.

“So what are your plans for tomorrow night?” Alfred cheerfully asked, looking from one to the other and noticing the look they briefly shared with one another.

“Just having a couple of girls over to watch some movies,” Dick nonchalantly replied, brushing it off as nothing. “Nothing big.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Alfred nodded his head. “Because you two will be busy babysitting Nicholas while I go out with Leslie for an evening of dinner and dancing.”

“What?” Tim and Dick both cried, sitting up straighter with the unexpected news.

“But we have plans,” Tim told him.

“As do I,” Alfred smiled pleasantly. “I’m sure the girls won’t mind helping you babysit your little brother.”

Both men groaned in unison, Dick looking down at the adorable little boy in his arms that looked so much like his parents there was definitely no denying his parentage. Nicholas kicked his legs in excitement now that he had his brother’s attention again, his little hand reaching up to touch Dick’s mouth. Dick quickly pretended to gobble up his hand, causing the little boy to giggle between gulps.

Dick’s heart melted in that moment just like it usually did whenever it came to Nicholas. What was not to love about the little boy with Bruce’s looks and Diana’s heart?

“I can’t believe this,” Tim mumbled to himself. “We’ll have to call it off.”

“No, we don’t,” Dick told him. “Nicholas is in bed by seven thirty at the latest. We’ll have the rest of the night to do our own thing.”

“You will also need to feed him his supper, give him his bath, and his bedtime bottle,” Alfred reminded him. “Oh, and don’t forget Miss Diana and Master Bruce always read him a book while rocking him in the chair before bed.”

Dick and Tim’s shoulders both sunk with the news. Things were definitely not going as planned. “We’ll take care of him,” Dick reluctantly reassured Alfred.

“I know you’ll both do a marvelous job of it,” Alfred smiled proudly. “If Master Bruce didn’t think so, he wouldn’t have suggested I take the evening off tomorrow night.”

Dick and Tim both stared at each other, the final piece of the puzzle falling into place. “Should’ve known,” Tim grumbled under his breath, flopping back on the floor in exasperation.

Alfred chuckled softly to himself as he turned to leave the two conspirators alone. He wished that Bruce could’ve been here to see the looks on his sons’ faces, but he was certain his surrogate son was more than preoccupied with Miss Diana at that moment. 

XXX

Bruce lay on his side in their bed just watching his wife as she slept, drinking in and memorizing every minute detail of her beautiful perfection. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of her since he had awoken almost an hour ago, recounting the love they had made since arriving a few hours ago.

They hadn’t been able to leave their bed yet, drifting off to sleep only to wake to a sensual kiss or an intimate touch in secret places. It never ceased to amaze him that when it came to Diana, sated never seemed to last very long before the flames of desire ignited all over again.

Each time with her seemed so new and exciting, hungrily exploring one another all over again, giving and taking, receiving and uniting as one. 

He reached out to lightly trace the delicate curve of her cheek, noticing how her long black eyelashes lightly brushed against her cheekbones, adoring the way her lips curved slightly in her sleep making him wonder what she was dreaming about and secretly hoping it was him.

Her tousled raven curls felt like the finest spun silk between his fingers as he stroked it, wondering for the millionth time what he had ever done to deserve such a striking goddess. He leaned in, nuzzling his nose against hers, anxious to gaze into her blue eyes again.

Diana began to stir in response to his touch, the feel of his warm lips lightly grazing hers. He suddenly shifted, rolling her onto her back as he braced himself above her as he continued to kiss her. Her lips curled before her eyes finally opened to the sight of her handsome muscular husband looming so temptingly above her.

She playfully peeked up at him through her eyelashes, a mischeivious grin slowly spreading across her lips. “And what do you want?”

Bruce smirked at her teasing before his lips connected with hers in a heated rush of passion. “You…always and forever…only you, Princess,” he huskily said as he kissed his way along her cheekbone to her ear.

“Hera, Bruce,” Diana gasped at the feel of his teeth raking on the sensitive skin behind her ear, his hand snaking down her body. “What time is it?”

“Eight o’clock.”

“I guess we missed dinner, didn’t we?”

“Are you hungry?” he asked, nibbling on her ear.

“Starving,” she purred as she stretched her lithe body like a feline beneath him.

“For me or for food?” he grinned, loving the way her muscles flexed and contracted, her movements always so graceful and tantalizing to him.

“Both,” she murmured as she took him by surprise, suddenly rolling him onto his back and pinning him to the mattress. She took his hands, locking fingers and restraining his hands on either side of his head. “How were you planning for us to eat? You can’t cook and Alfred has yet to really teach me.”

It was Bruce’s turn to gasp as Diana moved her hips against him, her breasts grazing against his chest. “I always have contingency plans, Princess,” he told her. “Haven’t you learned that about me by now?”

“I guess the feel of you beneath me must be making it rather hard for me to think straight right now,” she sweetly replied.

Bruce suddenly sat up, keeping her on his lap right where he wanted her as his large hands roamed over her back. He leaned in, kissing her slowly, all of the plans he’d for her this evening quickly slipping from his mind as the idea of just keeping her here in bed with him took its place.

“Do you still miss Nicholas?” he murmured as he kissed along her throat, her hair an ebony veil shielding them from the outside world.

“Yes, but I know he’s in good hands…so I’m trying not to worry about him,” she breathily admitted.

“Good,” he said as he continued to kiss her. “I miss him too, but I want to make this a weekend you’ll never forget.”

“You already are,” she whispered, her fingers running through his hair. “Now, let’s go down and get something to eat so we can come back up here and continue this so more.”

“Hmmm…” he thought for a moment. “Or we can continue this…get something to eat and still come back up here to start again.”

Diana chuckled a throaty sultry sound that did nothing to ease his growing desire for her nor did it help when her head fell back, her long gorgeous hair spilling like a silken black waterfall down her spine and over his hands. His mouth quickly assaulted her slender throat she left exposed to him, causing her to gasp again.

She gently grasped his face, pulling him up to kiss him deeply. “Come…I’m famished,” she insisted, extracting herself from his hold on her.

He growled in frustration as he watched her climb off of him and out of their bed. He flopped back against the piles of pillows with a huff as he studied her flawless form as she looked for her sundress that they both knew had to be around here somewhere in this room.

He watched with great fascination as she picked up his shirt instead, the one that she had ripped off of him earlier, pulling her long raven hair out from its confines. She looked positively stunning standing there in his damaged shirt, only able to button a couple of the buttons across her bust that were barely hanging on by a thread.

He groaned to himself as he finally crawled out of their bed. “You’re killing me, Princess,” he growled low in his throat. “I don’t know how you think I’m going to be able to sit there and eat dinner with you while you’re wearing my shirt.”

She bent over and picked up his boxers, holding them out to him by the tip of her finger, her dark hair tumbling down over her shoulders and a seductive smile on her slightly swollen lips. A long curly lock rested just inside of his shirt against her partially exposed breast, causing his throat to go dry with building desire.

“You are so damn sexy,” he murmured as he roughly grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a very heated kiss that left them both panting for more.

Diana pulled back with a wicked grin as she handed him his boxers once more. “And hungry,” she reminded him. “Don’t forget very hungry.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he slipped his boxers on, taking her by the hand. “Come on, Princess,” he said, leading her from their bedroom. “Let’s get you fed so I can get you back up here.”

She followed him downstairs, anxious to see exactly what he had planned for them to eat. While difficult leaving their bed, her stomach had ended up winning out. She was also anxious to see the little island that they called their own.

Bruce flipped on the lights as they entered the large kitchen, going straight to the refrigerator to see what he could find. Opening the fridge doors, he chuckled affectionately when Diana suddenly poked her head under his outstretched arm, looking to see what they had.

“You are hungry,” he laughed, looking down at her crouched position.

“Alfred stocked the refrigerator?” Diana gasped in surprise at what she saw.

“Actually, he prepared several meals for us to heat up,” he sheepishly informed her. “I transported them down here yesterday. The housekeeper, Lesia, stocked the refrigerator with groceries for us.”

“You have a housekeeper here too?” she turned her head up to look at him.

“Of course,” he shrugged. “Someone has to look after this place when we’re not here.”

Diana suddenly shifted her position, standing up right in front of him and blocking his view. He quickly wrapped his arms around his adorable wife, resting his chin on her shoulder. She began to pull containers from the fridge, inspecting its contents until she finally found what she was looking for.

“How about Alfred’s chicken risotto?” she suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” he agreed, reluctantly releasing his hold on her as he moved towards the oven.

“You do know how to turn the oven on, right?” she teased.

“Yes, I know how to turn the oven on,” he snapped in mock indignation.

She kissed him on the cheek as she handed him the dish. “Just making sure,” she smiled. “I’d hate to accidently burn down the house. We’d never live that one down.”

Bruce waited until it was preheated before placing the dish in the oven, finally turning to find his wife standing on the other side of the kitchen before the glass doors that led outside to the back patio. Her arms were crossed against her chest, a distant look on her face.

He slowly made his way to her, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her back against him. He inhaled deeply, absorbing her intoxicating scent that was now mingled with his own. He nuzzled his nose inside his shirt, finding the numerous marks that he had left on her shoulder and collarbone. It thrilled him to know that she bore his mark alone. She belonged to no man but him.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he murmured as he placed gentle kisses against her bruised skin.

Her hand reached up to lovingly run her fingers through his hair, savoring the feel of being wrapped up in strong arms of safety and love. She wanted so badly to tell him that she was pregnant with his daughter, to share with him the excitement and joy of what their love had made, but she and Shayera had come up with a plan to break the news to him and she didn’t want to spoil it or his plans for this weekend.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” she finally admitted, the sincerity of her words warming his heart. “I’m never happier than when I’m with you and our family.”

“I know…me too,” he agreed.

“I don’t ever want to lose you, Bruce,” she softly said, her voice suddenly choked with unexpected tears. _Damn these hormones,_ she thought to herself.

Bruce paused in his assault on his wife’s neck, stunned by her emotional confession. “Princess, we knew going into this relationship that someday I would have to leave you,” he gently reminded her as he tightened his hold on her. “If I had my way, you know that I’d stay with you forever.”

“I know,” she quickly replied, wiping away the unwanted tears. “I’m so sorry, Bruce. I didn’t mean to ruin the weekend you have planned for us. I was just overwhelmed by all of this…by how much I truly love you. I…I never truly understood what all love could mean until you.”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” he heatedly said, turning her around in his arms to face him. He placed his finger beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. “I love you and I want to spend my entire life making you happy.”

“You already have, Bruce,” she told him, her hand coming to rest against his check. “More than you can begin to imagine.”

His lips found hers, his tongue slipping inside to sensually slide against hers as they began to lose themselves in each other. He suddenly pulled back as her fingers began tracing long the top of his boxers. “Are you ever going to talk to me…tell me what’s really going on with you?” he gently asked, his breaths coming in exerted pulls for air.

Diana scrunched up her nose in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Ever since your mother came to see you that day, you’ve been somewhat distant…preoccupied,” he told her, his hands moving to cup her face. “There’s something you’re not telling me and it’s got me worried.”

“I promise it’s nothing you need to be worried about,” she replied, leaning in and kissing him in reassurance.

“So there is something,” he said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, unfazed by her kiss for the first time in his life. He needed answers and he wasn’t going to be deterred this time.

Diana sighed in reluctant acceptance of the fact that she could never hide anything from her detective husband. “Yes…there is, but it’s nothing bad…I promise,” she attempted to reassure him.

“Is there something wrong with you?” he asked, his eyes roaming over her face in a desperate search for any sign that he was going to lose her.

“Bruce, I’m fine,” she smiled. “Wasn’t I fine upstairs?”

Bruce allowed a chuckle to slip through despite the worry that consumed him. “Diana, what happened upstairs was far more than just fine. You rocked my world…several times.”

“Please, don’t worry,” she said. “I just want us to enjoy this weekend together. I haven’t gotten to see you much the last three nights.”

“Are you ever going to tell me?” he frowned.

“Yes, I promise I will tell you everything when we get back.”

Bruce studied her for a long moment, trying to decide if he should let it go for now or not. In the end, he ultimately decided that he trusted her with his life…with his heart. He knew that she would never purposefully hold something back from him unless she had a good reason.

Releasing a ragged breath, he finally conceded. “Alright, Princess,” he eventually relented. “I’ll let it go for now, but I expect some answers after we get back.”

“Deal,” she grinned, her face suddenly growing serious. “I love you...so very much, Bruce Wayne.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he murmured, his lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss just as the timer went off on the stove.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, quickly releasing him and pushing him aside as she ran for the oven. “Dinner’s finally ready.”

Catching his balance, Bruce shook his head as he followed his wife, charmed to his core by her. Grabbing two plates, he placed them on the counter before fetching silverware and a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator. He had to admit he was rather famished himself. His Princess had given him quite the workout already and he was more than anxious to eat so he could get her back upstairs again.

Sitting down the barstools at the counter, they readily dug into their dinner, neither able to keep their eyes off of each other as they hungrily downed the meal Alfred had prepared for them. “So what are the plans for tomorrow?” Diana finally asked, holding his hand as she ate.

“Whatever you want to do, Princess,” he replied. “We have the whole island to ourselves to do as we please or we can go to St. Lucia or Barbados if you want.” He leaned in close, kissing her before she could take another bite. “Or we can just stay here…in bed...together.”

Diana giggled with his suggestion, returning his kiss before feeding him a bite of her chicken risotto from her plate. “I’d love to explore our little island with you,” she said. “I just don’t want you to get bored with me in bed.”

Bruce grunted with her teasing words, rolling his eyes as he shook his head in utter disbelief. “There is no chance in hell of that ever happening,” he shook his head. “You have no idea how much you turn me on just by doing nothing at all.”

He watched as a pink blush rose up her chest to suffuse her face as she dipped her head in embarrassment. “You tend to have the same affect on me too, you know,” she confessed. “Do you know how hard it is to sit next to you during a founder’s meeting sometimes?”

“What?” he asked, stunned by her admission. “Really?”

“Most definitely,” she grinned. “Having you sit there beside me in your uniform, the determined set of your jaw. I just want to jump you right there and attack you so badly sometimes I can hardly stand it.”

“Oh really?” he smirked, inclining his head towards her. “And all this time I thought my perfect wife was sitting there listening so carefully to Clark when in reality she was thinking lustful thoughts about me.”

He watched with great amusement as her blush deepened even further. “I can’t help it,” she maintained. “You’re just so sexy and so handsome.”

“So, you’re saying it’s my fault?” he cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Like you’re hardly innocent yourself,” she rolled her blue eyes. “I see the way that you pretend to be paying attention to Clark when in reality you’re paying attention to my legs.”

“I admit to absolutely nothing,” he claimed as he watched her take a drink of water, counting down the moments until she was finally done eating.

“It’s alright, Bruce,” she replied with a knowing grin. “I know the truth and that’s all that matters.”

“And that is?”

“You’re obsessed with my legs,” she smirked at him, raising her bare leg enough to rub it against his.

Before she knew it, Bruce was on his feet, lifting her off of her barstool with a squeal of surprise. She quickly found herself flung over his shoulder, his hand on her back holding her in place as he headed towards the stairs. “Dinner is definitely over,” he told her.

“Bruce, put me down!” she cried between fits of laughter, both knowing she could easily break free if she really wanted to.

“Once I get you exactly where I want you,” he told her as he carried back to their bedroom to continue where they had left off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 12

Diana shielded her eyes from the intensity of the afternoon sun with her hand, wondering what was taking Bruce so long. He had offered to go inside to get them both some iced tea, but that had been at least a half hour ago or so.

They had spent the entire morning walking hand in hand as they explored their little island paradise, Bruce pausing to show her all the most beautiful views as well as to steal kisses that never ceased to take her breath away. 

It had been wonderful just spending time with him away from all the duties and responsibilities that tried to pull them in so many different directions, to just be Bruce and Diana…husband and wife for a little while.

She sat up in her lounge chair on the beach, closing her book as she turned to look back at the house for any sign of her husband and found absolutely nothing. She sat back in her chair with a sigh of disappointment, knowing he was probably on his laptop messaging Dick or Tim to see how patrol had gone last night or doing more research on Darren Strong.

Ever since Bruce had told her about taking her away for the weekend, she had been secretly wondering just how long it would actually take before he finally surrendered to his paranoid tendencies and checked in with the boys or Barbara to make sure everything was going smoothly in Gotham.

She had woken up in the middle of the night last night to discover him gone; his side of the bed rumpled and the satin sheets cool to the touch making her wonder just how long he’d been gone. She had silently crept downstairs to find him outside on the back patio in a lounge chair with his laptop working on something or other. She hadn’t stuck around to discover what it was, returning to bed hopefully without him knowing she had caught him in the act.

He had gone to so much work making their first anniversary together so special and she didn’t want to ruin it in anyway. She couldn’t begrudge him for needing to check on things back home, his incessant, almost obsessive need to make sure things stayed under his control. It was just the way that he was and one of the many reasons that she had fallen so hopelessly in love with him.

She wouldn’t want to change him for anything in the world though she did wish that he would relax a little more while they were away from their roles in Gotham and the Justice League. He needed this break far more than she did, needed to just unwind and not have to think or worry about anything or anyone else for a few days.

Shifting her leg from the lounge chair on the beach to dangle over the side, Diana dipped a red painted toe into the warm soft sand, shivering unexpectedly when the cool water of the incoming tide suddenly splashed on her toes.

“You realize you leave me no choice but to ravish you senseless when you taunt me with your leg like that.”

Without looking back, Diana’s lips curved at the sound of his voice, her eyes falling closed as she continued to leisurely dip her toes in the wet sand, enjoying the feel of it on her skin. “I love to live dangerously.”

“Princess, everything about you is dangerous,” Bruce replied as he sat down in his lounge chair next to hers.

She peeked at him through her long eyelashes, surprised to see him setting a wicker basket down in the sand. “Just what are you up to?”

“Thought you might be getting hungry again,” he replied, reaching into the basket and pulling out a chilled bottle of wine. “I have to take care of my wife, make sure I keep her fed.”

“And ply me with alcohol so I will do your bidding, Mr. Wayne?”

“Possibly,” he shrugged a shoulder before pouring her a glass and handing it to her as his hungry eyes roamed over her perfect form all over again. “Have I told you yet how magnificent you look in that red bikini?”

Diana chuckled softly as she took a sip of her drink. “Only about a dozen times since I put it on just before lunch,” she told him. “Seriously, Bruce, I can’t believe you packed it for me to wear. There’s hardly anything to it.”

“That’s the idea, Princess,” he flashed her a smile, removing a container of fresh strawberries from the basket. “I get to stare at you in it all I want, but no one else gets to.”

“My lasso would cover more skin than this does,” she shot back as she moved over to sit on his lounge chair facing him, her back to the ocean and her knees brushing against his.

“Have you looked at your uniform lately?” he asked. “You run around in that all day long without even a second thought and you’re worried about your bikini?”

“My uniform covers ten times more of me than this string bikini does,” she said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. “I might as well be wearing nothing at all.”

“Whichever you prefer, Princess…I won’t argue with either option,” he grinned wickedly, quickly closing the distance to kiss her, enjoying the sweet taste of Diana mingled with strawberry on his tongue.

As they continued to kiss, Diana shifted closer to him, her arms snaking around his neck. She finally broke the kiss only to continue a very slow tortuous assault along his defined jaw line, her lips, tongue, and teeth all combining and working together in perfect unison to slowly and methodically drive him crazy.

“I wish you’d learn to relax more,” she murmured against his tanned skin.

“I’m very relaxed,” he rasped, losing himself to her ministrations.

He could feel her smile against his throat as he groaned with steadily building pleasure, his hands gripping her waist tight enough to be painful had it been another woman, but this was his Amazon Princess…his Diana.

Kissing her way to his ear, she breathily asked, “Oh, really? And what did Barbara learn about the mysterious Darren Strong?”

“Nothing much,” he huskily breathed, his eyes falling closed with the intense sensations she was creating within him as she raked her teeth over his pulse point, not even thinking about what he had just divulged to her.

It wasn’t until she giggled that he realized that she had tricked him. He pulled back quickly, his hands grabbing hold of her arms as he gazed into eyes dancing with amusement. “How did you know?”

“Because I know you, Bruce,” she grinned proudly. “I knew you couldn’t go this whole weekend away without checking in on things especially with this new Mr. Strong staking claim in Gotham now.”

“And just how many times have you checked on Nicholas since we left?” he asked with a narrowed gaze.

“Only a couple of times,” she sheepishly replied, doing her best to keep him from knowing she was bending the truth, resorting to biting her bottom lip to keep her poker face in place.

“Right, Princess,” he snorted. “First of all, we both know what a horrible liar you are and secondly, according to Alfred, it’s been at least five times that.”

Diana’s face grew a little sorrowful as she stared at him. “I can’t help it. I miss our little boy,” she admitted before abruptly turning suspicious as realization sunk in. “Wait! How do you know that I’ve been checking on our son?”

It was suddenly Bruce’s turn to look chagrinned as he held his wife in his arms, the gentle sound of the waves lapping on the beach the perfect backdrop to their romantic interlude away from real life. “I just wanted to make sure Nicholas was alright,” he confessed. “Is there anything wrong with a father wanting to make sure his son is okay?”

“No…not at all,” she fought to suppress a grin as she captured his bottom lip between hers. “In fact, I think…it’s very…sexy,” she said between kisses.

“Hmmm…I’ll have to remember that when we get home so I can use it to torture you for leaving your panties in my utility belt,” he growled, pausing long enough to take a bite of a large strawberry.

“I wonder how those got in there,” she attempted to frown, but it didn’t last for long as he leaned in and kissed the half smirk right off of her lips.

He swallowed her moan as well as his strawberry as he tightened his hold on her. “There will be repercussions once we get back, Princess,” he promised her in that baritone rasp that sent shivers up her spine. “When you least expect it, my revenge will come and you will regret you ever decided to tangle with me.”

Diana stared at him for a long moment before suddenly breaking into fits of laughter. “I’m sorry, but that’s not going to work on me, Bruce,” she giggled almost uncontrollably, her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but it was futile. “You don’t scare me at all. In fact, I’ve never been scared of you even after I first met you.”

She watched as his blue eyes narrowed in irritation, his best bat glare boring straight into her in a valiant attempt to intimidate. Unfortunately, it only made her laugh even harder. Bruce tried his best to look angry, but it was impossible when his wife was so damn adorable.

He had fought some of the world’s most dangerous criminal masterminds , had faced death head-on and lived to tell about it more times than he could count, had been stabbed, beaten, and shot on multiple occasions and yet he found himself being brought to his knees and rendered completely powerless by a certain Amazon’s infectious laughter.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, Bruce suddenly sprang to his feet, picking up his princess in his arms. “You are in so much trouble now,” he playfully growled. “No one laughs at Batman and gets away with it.”

Diana attempted to stifle a giggle as he carried her into the water. “If I’m going in, you’re coming with me,” she warned him as he suddenly dropped her only to have her pull him down into the water with her.

She swiftly came up out of the water, a victorious smile plastered all over her face. She wiped the water as well as her long hair from her eyes as she searched for her husband only to find him nowhere in sight. She quickly began turning in circles looking for Bruce, anxiously waiting for him to pop up out of the water. However, the longer she waited without any sign of him, the more worried she became.

“Bruce?” she called, wading in a little deeper into the water until it covered her bust. “Come on, Bruce. This isn’t funny. You’re scaring me!”

Diana was met with nothing but the sound of seagulls and the water lapping on the sandy shore. She dove under the water, frantically searching for him, her chest tight with fear that he had hit his head or something worse when she had pulled him under the water with her.

Her lungs began to burn the longer she looked for him without success, causing her to give up her search for the moment. She broke the surface in a rush with a heaving gasp, a frantic expression on her face when she found that he had still not come up to the surface for air.

Before she could dive back into the water to continue her search again, a pair of powerful arms suddenly circled around her waist from behind, taking her by surprise. “Looking for something, Princess?” he breathed heavily on her neck as he pressed his hard body against her back.

“Bruce!” Diana cried, overcome with relief.

She swiftly turned, throwing herself into his arms and nearly crushing him in her embrace as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Stunned by her reaction, Bruce wrapped his arms firmly around her, holding her close to him only to realize that she was crying.

“Hey…it’s alright, Diana,” he gently reassured her as he held her. “I’m right here.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” she managed to choke out.

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” he guiltily replied, rubbing her back as he tried to comfort her, hating himself for worrying her like this. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Bruce felt terrible for upsetting her, startled that he had reduced her to tears like this…until she suddenly shifted her position from his embrace, sweeping his legs out from under him and pushing him back under the water.

Diana smirked as she began to swim back towards the shore, proud of her victory over the great Dark Knight of Gotham. “Gullible,” she laughed to herself.

She was quickly pulled to an unexpected stop by a hand grabbing hold of her ankle and yanking her backwards. Before she knew it, she found herself trapped in his embrace, his hot mouth on hers so rough and insistent that it nearly buckled her legs as she lost herself in the heated moment.

“You play very dirty,” he panted, his mouth latching onto her collarbone.

Diana gasped as his fingers dug into her hips, her hands finding his wet hair as she clung to him. “I wasn’t the one pretending to have drowned,” she pointed out, finding it difficult to form coherent sentences with his surprise assault on her.

Bruce suddenly pulled back at that moment, giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving her breathing hard and wanting more. “We should probably get cleaned up soon,” he said as he began to swim towards shore, a confused Diana watching him. “I made dinner reservations on St. Lucia for seven o’clock. We’ll need to leave here soon if we want to make it on time.”

Diana followed him, disappointed that he didn’t want to continue what he had started in the ocean, but she swore to herself she would have him in the water one way or another. “You are going to join me in the shower, right?” she asked as she paused by her chair to grab her towel as he gathered up the basket and strawberries. “I may need some help getting the sand out of my bikini.”

“We’ll see,” he nonchalantly replied, pretending to not be interested in her at the moment. “I’ve got some other things I need to attend to before dinner tonight.”

“Your loss,” she practically purred as she cast a sultry glance at him over her shoulder.

He watched as she began to make her way up to the house, the way her hips swayed so seductively causing his throat to suddenly go dry. He nearly swallowed his tongue as she reached behind her to untie the top of her bikini; the tiny red strings giving way and leaving her back bare to him save for the long wet strands of raven hair that stuck to her skin.

Keeping her back to him, Diana held her arm out to her side, dropping the scrap of red material that was her bikini top onto the sand as she sauntered towards the back patio. Whatever little self-control Bruce still had left at that moment completely snapped the exact moment Diana’s fingers began to tug on the red strings that rested low on each hip.

 _She is most definitely going to be the death of me,_ he thought to himself as he swiftly chased after his wife into the house.

XXX

Dick ran to get the door at the sound of the bell, excitement about the evening bubbling inside of him despite the fact that they were charged with taking care of Nicholas. He loved his little brother too much to feel as if he was in any way ruining their plans for the evening. Besides, he was positive Donna and Stephanie wouldn’t mind.

He’d already fed Nicholas his supper and Tim was in the process of giving him his bath before putting him in pajamas for the evening. It had been a little trickier feeding him his dinner than Dick had first imagined it would be, but once he let Nicholas have the spoon to feed himself, things had gone much smoother especially once he started to get the hang of it.

It wasn’t his fault that half of Nicholas’s food ended up in his mouth and the other half all over him. The little guy was still attempting to master the massive feat of getting the spoon into his mouth. Tim had groaned at the sight of Nicholas covered from head to toe in his supper, his dark hair matted with puréed pears, but Tim had volunteered to give him his bath so he couldn’t exactly complain.

Opening the front door, Dick suddenly lost the ability to breathe or make his tongue comply with his brain’s commands at the sight of Donna Troy standing on his front steps. She was quite similar to Diana in many ways including looks which meant she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Dick had been meaning to ask her out since he had first met Donna at Bruce and Diana’s wedding, but having just broken up with Barbara he feared it was too soon and didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Then, one thing led to another and before he knew it a whole year had passed. Now, it was finally time to get to know the Amazon.

Donna smiled brightly at him, her eyes dancing with amusement as she waited patiently for Dick to invite her inside the Manor, but it didn’t appear to be happening any time soon as he stood there and stared at her. 

“Um, are you going to invite me in?” she finally requested.

“Oh, sorry,” Dick quickly apologized, stepping aside to allow her entrance. Just as he did, Stephanie arrived as well. “Hi, you must be Stephanie,” he greeted her as she approached. “I’m Dick Grayson, Tim’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you,” Stephanie smiled at him as she followed Donna inside.

Dick led them to the entertainment room, offering them each a seat on the couches. He was just about to ask them if they wanted something to drink when Tim’s horrified scream suddenly carried its way downstairs to Dick’s ears.

“Dick!” Tim yelled. “I need help! Now!”

Dick bit his lip in mild embarrassment as he smiled pleasantly at the two girls sitting before him, trying to appear as though everything was completely in control. “If you’ll excuse me for just a moment,” he told them before turning and bolting from the room.

He raced up the stairs as fear clawed at his throat as thoughts of what could have happened began to besiege his mind. Bruce and Diana had trusted them with their son for three days, Alfred for one whole evening and already they were in deep trouble. 

Running into the nursery, Dick opened the door to the bathroom to find it full of bubbles. “Tim!” he yelled as he entered, nearly slipping on the wet floor only to catch himself just before he actually fell. “What the hell happened in here?”

“Dick!” Tim yelled from somewhere in the massive sea of white bubbles. “We had a little accident.”

Before Dick could ask about Nicholas, a familiar giggle erupted from where the bathtub was supposed to be beneath the suds. The giggle was quickly followed by the sound of splashing water and Nicholas’s familiar chattering.

Dick released a sigh of relief knowing that no one appeared to be hurt at least. “Tim, where are you?” he called, carefully stepping on the wet tile floor as his arms swept bubbles out of his way.

“I’m by the tub with Nicholas!” he shouted back.

“What happened?” Dick asked as he cut a path through the bubbles that had overtaken the bathroom.

“I put Nicholas in his tub seat in the bathtub and started the water,” Tim began, his voice revealing the overwhelming exasperation he was feeling at that moment. “All I did was turn my back for a few seconds to get his favorite bath toys from the shelf. When I turned around, he had somehow managed to knock the entire bottle of bubble bath soap and the baby shampoo into the bathtub.”

Finally finding his brothers, Dick could barely stifle the laughter that stuck in his throat. Tim and Nicholas were covered in bubbles, a wide grin on Nicholas’s face and a look of utter failure on Tim’s. Dick reached over and shut the still running water off.

“Why didn’t you just shut the water off?” Dick laughed.

“I didn’t think of that,” Tim sheepishly admitted as he wiped the sides from his face. “I panicked when bubbles began pouring over the side of the tub. I just started grabbing towels to clean it up while still trying to keep an eye on Nicholas. It just happened so fast.”

“Well, he seems to be enjoying himself,” Dick grinned as he reached down and picked up the little boy.

Nicholas giggled again, clapping his hands as if Tim had performed a magic trick, wanting him to do it again. He quickly reached out and began grabbing at the bubbles, trying his best to capture them only to find them gone as soon as he opened his hands.

Confused to find them gone, he tilted his head as he stared at his empty hands only to look into Dick’s face for some sort of explanation as to where they had gone. The expression of pure confusion and fascination on his little brother’s face was hilarious, causing Dick to laugh even harder.

“You can’t capture them, little bat,” Dick told him in amusement, walking over to find a dry towel. “Come on, Tim. We’ll clean this up later. Let’s get him dressed and get downstairs. Donna and Stephanie are here.”

“Already?” Tim exclaimed his eyes widening as he exited the soapy bathroom to look down at his appearance. “Bro, I gotta change. I’m covered in soap and water.”

“Go get changed and I’ll get Nicholas into his pj’s,” Dick suggested, taking Nicholas to the changing table.

Nicholas strained to get free from Dick’s hold on him, wanting to go back to the bathroom to play in the bubbles, but Dick wasn’t about let him go. “Hold on, little Bro,” he chuckled at him. “Let’s get you diapered and ready for bed. We’ve got dates downstairs waiting on us.”

Laying him down on the changing table, he quickly dried him off and put a diaper on before grabbing his onesie pj’s. Just as Dick got one foot inside, he felt a sudden breeze enter the room.

“Are you nuts? You’re not putting him in those are you?”

Dick looked up to see Flash in full red uniform leaning over the changing. “Why not these?”

“Because those are Superman pajamas,” Flash huffed in annoyance. “You can’t tell me Nicholas prefers Superman pajamas to Flash. Where are the red Flash pj’s I got him?”

“I think Bruce burned them,” Dick told him with a smirk as he zipped up the pajamas, helping Nicholas to sit up.

Nicholas instantly reached out to Flash, jabbering at the scarlet speedster. “Hey there, little buddy. Want to come to Uncle Flash?” Wally gushed as he picked him up and took him into his arms before turning his attention back to Dick. “Bruce did not burn them and if he did, I’ll just get him new ones…maybe a matching set for both Nicholas and Bruce.”

Nicholas quickly began tugging on Flash’s mask with his little fingers, trying to figure out how to get it off to no avail. He settled for grabbing at his nose and pinching it, laughing excitedly when Flash made amusing honking sounds every time Nicholas grabbed his nose.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Tim suddenly announced as he entered the nursery.

Flash turned his attention to Tim, noticing how flustered he looked. “What happened to you?”

“Just had a little accident with the soap…nothing more,” Tim adamantly declared, casting a dark glare at Dick in silent warning to keep his mouth shut.

Flash began to crane his neck towards the bathroom when Dick grabbed him by the arm, escorting him from the nursery. “Come on,” he said. “Donna and Stephanie are downstairs waiting for us.”

“Did you get a girl for me?” Flash excitedly asked as he began to follow them from the nursery with Nicholas in his arms. “Wait…Donna as in Diana’s gorgeous sister Donna?”

“That’s the one,” Dick proudly beamed.

“What about Linda?” Tim asked, confused as they made their way down the hall. “Aren’t you two together anymore?”

“Well, yah, sort of I guess, but she’s busy tonight,” Flash admitted.

“Good,” Dick said, clapping the scarlet speedster on the back. “You can be in charge of Nicholas while Tim and I watch movies with the girls.”

Flash sighed as he looked at Nicholas, but the disappointment quickly vanished. “I guess it’s you and me tonight, little partner,” he grinned. “Let’s see what trouble we can get into.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 13

Diana walked hand in hand with her handsome husband, ignoring the scattered murmurings that seemed to follow them everywhere they went in public together. Even here on the island of St. Lucia they seemed to recognize Wonder Woman and therefore her husband Bruce Wayne.

Bruce always teased her that he was finally famous now that he was married to Wonder Woman despite the fact that he was the formerly known billionaire playboy of Gotham and the owner of one of the most successful companies in the entire world.

She bit back a smile as Bruce suddenly tightened his hold on her hand after a piercing cat call and a few appreciative whistles filled the air. She dipped her head slightly in mild embarrassment, hooking a raven curl behind her ear as they drew near to their destination.

Bruce nodded his head to the doorman, smiling as they opened the door for them. “Thank you,” the billionaire said, his hand falling to the small of his wife’s back as he ushered her in first.

He could hardly take his eyes off of his wife. She looked amazing in a little black strapless dress that allowed a generous view of her gorgeous long legs. Her raven hair was pulled up, random curls falling to frame her face. A tremendous amount of grace exuded her every movement, her alluring presence immediately drawing in everyone’s attention like a powerful magnet. 

The couple came to a stop before a middle-aged woman who quickly welcomed them with a broad smile. “Good evening, Mr. Wayne,” she immediately greeted them. “It’s so good to see you again. Please follow me to your table.”

Diana took his hand again, glancing at him with mild surprise. “I take it you come here frequently, Mr. Wayne?”

“Not in the last year or so,” Bruce admitted, averting his gaze and secretly hoping she wouldn’t delve any deeper.

“She obviously still remembers you,” Diana pressed, growing more and more curious as they were shown to their table in a quiet corner of the veranda that overlooked the sun setting on the water. “So, just how many women have you brought here before me?”

Bruce cleared his throat, quickly taking a drink of ice water in order to buy himself some time before finally responding. This was not going to be good any way he tried to look at it. “A few,” he nonchalantly replied, trying to brush it off as nothing and desperately hoping she would change the subject.

Diana suddenly felt a sense of jealousy flare inside of her knowing that he had brought other women here, women that he had loved and slept with before her. She had started out just teasing him, but now she found it greatly bothered her. 

She had always known there had been several women before her and had come to accept it knowing that he loved only her now, but it still somehow managed to make her jealous at times. It wasn’t like he had anything to be jealous of when it came to her.

“So I’m not the only one you’ve brought to your private island paradise and made love to in that bed,” her clipped response suddenly sliced through the thick tension that had enveloped them, wishing she hadn’t brought it up the moment the words had spilled from her lips. She sounded so petty, so catty.

Bruce bristled with her words, guilt flooding him as she studied the vase of flowers in the center of their table, unable to meet his eyes. He suddenly realized that he had made a big mistake by bringing her here. 

All he had wanted was to plan something extra special for his wife, showing her just how much she meant to him, how she had completely changed his life for the better. He had never thought once of the handful of women that he had brought here, only that he had wanted to share this beautiful island with her.

“I’ll take your silence as confirmation,” she softly spoke, her fingers picking invisible lint from the white tablecloth that was draped over their table.

She bit her bottom lip, afraid that she was going to lose control, silently cursing her hormones for rearing their ugly head already. She could feel the tears beginning to burn in her throat when she felt a hand suddenly covering hers, his fingers wrapping protectively around hers and holding it firmly.

“Diana, look at me,” he gently yet firmly said, waiting until she could finally meet his gaze.

It was so heated and intense that she found that she couldn’t have looked away even if she had wanted to. He was practically drawing her in and wrapping her up in his love for her, causing all her resentment and jealousy to suddenly melt away.

“You know there were other women long before you, Princess,” he told her, his thumb softly brushing against the back of her hand as he spoke. “I even believed that I was in love with a couple of them at one point, but it wasn’t until I met you that I learned what love truly was.” 

Bruce reached over to caress her cheek with his free hand, gazing deeply into the bluest set of eyes he’d ever seen. “I have never loved anyone and never will love anyone as much as I love you, Diana. All of those other women were just like silly boy school crushes compared to what I feel for you.”

Diana slowly nodded her head in understanding, afraid to test her voice at that moment as he slowly closed the distance between them. His lips brushed so softly…so sweetly against hers, conveying his love for her in that kiss as he slowly began to deepen it.

It was a kiss of reverence and reassurance, wordlessly hinting at things yet to come later tonight. He was making her head spin with the love he was expressing as his hand slipped into her hair, the feel of his lips so possessive against hers making her feel so light and weightless. 

She slowly opened her eyes as he finally broke the kiss, leaving her longing for more. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, her hand coming to rest against his cheek, her thumb softly stroking over his lips. “I just hate the idea of ever sharing you with anyone.”

“I’m yours and only yours, Princess,” he reminded her. “I wish I had known you years ago, but I have you now and that’s all that matters. I have to say, though, you are incredibly sexy when you’re jealous.”

Diana blushed at letting her emotions get away from her. “You’re just lucky I don’t have past lovers to make you jealous.” 

“You already give me plenty to be jealous about,” he snorted with obvious annoyance as he reluctantly sat back in his chair.

“What are you talking about?” she shook her head in confusion. “I have no past love interests for you to be jealous of and you know you were my first lover.”

“Do you know how hard it was trying to hide my jealousy when the whole world was trying to pair you and Clark together?” he practically growled. “You have no idea how many newspapers I tore to shreds because of how jealous I was about the world’s fascination with you and Superman.”

Diana chuckled softly, his heated jealousy evident in his piercing blue eyes. “I knew you were unhappy about it, but I wasn’t exactly certain why at the time. I just remember Flash reading it at one of the founder’s meetings. One moment the newspaper was in his hands and the next it was balled up in the corner of the room.

“I thought you were just angry that Flash wasn’t being serious at the League meeting. I had no idea it was because you were jealous of the headline.”

“Not one tabloid ever tried to pair you with Batman,” he scowled. “You know it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility.”

“Obviously,” she giggled.

Just then, their waitress arrived, taking their orders and leaving them alone once more. Bruce didn’t think things could be more perfect as he stared at her, the view of the water along with the gentle strains of music in the air all served to make it the romantic setting that he had hoped it would be.

His hand slipped into his pocket, his fingers brushing over the velvet box that secretly rested inside. He was anxious to give her the anniversary gift that he had arranged to be made for her, but he wanted to wait until after dinner, maybe walking along the beach.

“So what trouble do you suppose Tim and Dick are getting into tonight?” she asked, breaking his train of thought.

“If they’re smart, hopefully none,” he frowned, capturing her hand once more. “I told Alfred to take the evening off, leaving Dick and Tim in charge of taking care of Nicholas.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Hopefully to keep them out of trouble,” he grinned conspiratorially at her. 

“You don’t have much faith in them,” she laughed. “You allow them to join you in your nightly endeavors, but don’t trust them to stay out of trouble at home?”

“I have a lot of faith in them,” Bruce grunted. “I just know them too well. Something always goes wrong.”

“I’m sure everything is fine,” she reassured him. “They love Nicholas and would never let anything happen to him. Besides, they know if anything happened to our son, they’d have me to deal with.”

Bruce chuckled softly at the entertaining thought, knowing they would probably be in bigger trouble with her than him if something did go wrong. “Let’s not talk about them,” he told her. “I’d much rather talk about you and how stunning you look in that dress.”

“I’m assuming Alfred packed it since there’s more material to it then the bikini you brought along for me,” she teased him.

Bruce flashed her a playful smirk that caused an unexpected flutter of desire in the pit of her stomach. “Well, you won’t be wearing it for much longer if I have any say about it,” he said just low enough for her to hear him, his lustful gaze practically burning right through her.

He watched with great amusement as her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she peered at him over the lip of her water glass. “You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Wayne,” she told him, her free hand slipping beneath the table to find his muscular thigh.

She felt Bruce immediately tense beneath her hand as she slowly began stroking his leg. She began to eat her salad as if she had no idea she was beginning to drive him crazy, maintaining a very composed façade.

They spent dinner as well as dessert just talking and laughing, one of them always touching the other as they shared their dreams and hopes for their future together, their worries about Nicholas. Diana adored times like this spent with Bruce where he allowed himself to truly be open and vulnerable with her, allowing her to see his fears as well as his heart. 

It hadn’t always been like this, though; so easy and open and relaxed with him. Even after they were married, Bruce had still tried at times to pull inside of himself, attempting to keep her at arm’s length, but those moments were starting to become fewer and a little farther between the longer they were married. 

She knew, though, that it would be something that he would likely struggle with for as long as he lived, but she was more than prepared to be there every step of the way, making sure he didn’t lose himself to those demons inside that attempted to draw him away from her.

Bruce paused as he suddenly noticed the way that his wife was staring at him, the intense love and longing he saw simmering in her blue depths causing his breath to catch in his chest. “What is it?” he finally asked as he squeezed her hand.

“You,” she softly admitted, her gaze roaming over his handsome face tanned from the sun. “I always knew in my heart that we could have such an amazing love and life together if you just let me in and you didn’t prove me wrong.

“Thank you for letting me into your world…into your heart,” she told him, placing her hand against his chest as she stared into his blue eyes suddenly shining so bright because of the things that she had just said to him. “I am so deeply in love with you, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce took her hand from his chest, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm, his eyes never leaving her face. “And I am madly in love with you, Princes,” he told her, reaching into his pocket with his other hand, knowing this was the right moment he’d been looking for. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Bruce, you didn’t have to get me anything,” she shook her head. “This weekend with you has been beyond perfect. I don’t need anything more than you.”

“I want you to have this,” he said, flipping open the dark blue velvet box. “I looked at so many different sets of jewelry trying to find the perfect gift to express my love for you, but nothing seemed good enough. Then, I suddenly knew the other day that this was gift I needed and wanted to give to you.”

Diana stared in the box, tears blurring her vision as he lifted the single pearl on a silver chain from the box. He got up, moving to stand behind her as he fastened the necklace around her slender neck before taking his seat next to her again.

He watched nervously as she looked down at the single pearl suspended on the delicate chain, her trembling fingers picking up the small treasure. “It’s one of the pearls from my mother’s necklace…the one that she had been wearing…that night. My father had given her that necklace on their wedding anniversary,” he told her, his fingers reaching out to caress the pearl as if it might somehow help him reach his mother. “I know I don’t always let you in like I should, but it’s only because I fear that the darkness inside of me will corrupt you and I couldn’t live with myself if I allowed that to happen.”

“Bruce…” she began, tears of pure happiness trickling down her cheeks at the significance of this moment.

“But you have proven time and time again that you’re so much stronger and far more radiant than any darkness I could possibly feel inside of me. You have my heart, Diana. You’ve had it long before I was willing to admit it to you or myself. I’m yours…forever.”

“Bruce, I…I don’t know what to say,” she murmured, looking down at the beautiful pearl rest against her breastbone. “This means more to me than you know, sharing your past…your parents with me like this.”

Bruce couldn’t suppress the grin on his lips, thrilled with how much Diana loved his gift, but his happiness turned to concern as her tears suddenly began to fall faster. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I have something for you too, but I can’t give it to you until after we get home,” she softly admitted. “I have something special planned for you, but if I had known you were bringing me here I…”

“It’s alright, Diana,” he reassured her, gently erasing her tears with his fingertips. “You didn’t need to do anything for me. You are more than enough.”

Diana chuckled softly through her tears, her hand falling to her abdomen. “It’s a little late for that,” she replied.

“I’m sure whatever it is I’ll love it,” he smiled at her, kissing away the remainder of her tears.

“I truly hope so,” she murmured, losing herself in the feel of his lips against her cheeks.

“Why don’t we continue this back home?” he huskily breathed against her face, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“I’d love that,” she whispered, kissing him deeply.

XXX

“He is so completely adorable!”

“I know!” Donna nodded her head in agreement. “He’s just about the cutest baby I’ve ever seen.”

“I would hope you’d think so,” Wally interjected with a mouthful of pizza. “It’s your sister’s baby.”

“Ok, so I’m a little partial to him,” Donna shrugged. “Can you blame me? Besides, it’s not like I get to see him that often. This is only the second time I’ve seen Nicholas since he was born.”

“You’re not a very good aunt, are you?” Wally frowned. “He’s nine months old now.”

“Flash!” Dick chided him from his seat on the couch…his very lonely seat on the couch.

Donna had been sitting next to him as they ate their pizza, but once Flash showed up with Nicholas both of the girls’ attention had been solely on the baby. He cast a glance at Tim, sensing equal frustration from him as well as he sat all alone on his couch as well.

“What?” Flash looked up at Dick. “You should be objecting too. She’s technically also your aunt, you know.”

Dick froze with Wally’s words, a fierce scowl suddenly clouding his face. “She’s not technically my aunt,” he ground out. “Diana and Donna aren’t actually sisters.”

“Aren’t all the hot chicks on Themyscira sisters, Donna?” Wally asked, grabbing another three slices of pizza. “I thought all the Amazons were related.”

Donna chuckled at the scarlet speedster, amazed by his ferocious appetite. “Most of us are sister in name only,” she corrected him.

“See?” Dick practically hissed at Flash, leveling him with a deadly glare. “Besides, Diana was molded from clay, remember?”

“Oh yah,” Flash slowly nodded his head, a grin slowly spreading across his masked face. “It’s easy to forget that someone so gorgeous came from a lump of clay.”

“But Nicholas is still my nephew to me,” Donna added, her attention fully on the little boy sitting with her on the floor.

“You don’t think that way about me, do you?” Dick demanded to know as he sat up straighter, his voice sounding far more panicked than he would’ve liked.

Donna laughed with Dick’s question, leaning in to kiss Nicholas’s cheek. “No, Dick,” she replied, noting his alarm. “I don’t think of you as my nephew.”

Dick released the breath he hadn’t realized that he’d been holding as he sank back into the couch in relief, suddenly embarrassed by his reaction. He cleared his throat, attempting to sound a little calmer. “Good, but I sure don’t think of you as my aunt.”

“You’re just a good friend,” she added, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Dick’s scowl returned with a vengeance with her words. “So which movie would you like to watch first?” he asked, desperately needing to change the subject especially over the sound of Tim’s snickering coming from the other couch.

“I don’t care,” Stephanie said over her shoulder, her focus still on Nicholas. “You are just too adorable. Yes you are, Nicholas.”

Donna began tickling him, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. “I could just take you home with me,” she told him, completely enthralled with the little boy. “Your mom and dad would kill me, though.”

Tim and Dick both shot Wally a glare that spoke volumes of their helpless desperation, silently pleading for his assistance. Flash smirked at them, knowing what they were asking him to do. He quickly finished off his tenth piece of pizza before wiping his hands on his uniform pants.

“Alright, little man,” Flash suddenly said as he stood to his feet. “Time to get you ready for bed.”

“We can take him upstairs and do it,” Donna quickly volunteered her and Stephanie.

“No, Bruce specifically wanted me to do it while they were away,” Flash attempted to cover, taking the little boy into his arms. “You see Uncle Flash is his favorite out of all the superheroes.”

“So why is he wearing Superman pj’s?” Stephanie asked with a smirk.

“Because his Flash pajamas are in the wash,” Flash snapped, racing from the room with the little boy before they could say any more.

Flash raced directly into the kitchen with Nicholas in tow, excited about the chance to babysit the little boy. He’d practically begged Bruce and Diana ever since he was born for the chance to babysit him, but Bruce had adamantly refused, shooting him down at every turn with a terrifying glare or a flat-out ‘no’ that always ended with a ferocious growl.

Now, there was absolutely nothing Bruce could do about it.

Whipping the refrigerator doors open, Flash feasted his eyes on the veritable buffet of food and goodies staring back at him. “What looks good to you, my little man?”

Nicholas patted Flash’s cheek in an attempt to get his attention, babbling something or other at the scarlet speedster. Flash gave him a long look as he tried to decipher what the son of Bruce Wayne had just said to him, but came up empty.

“Sorry, partner,” Wally shook his head. “I have no clue what you just said to me, but how about some ice cream? Every kid loves ice cream.”

Flash quickly grabbed the container of chocolate ice cream from the freezer before finding a spoon and settling down at the kitchen table. As soon as Wally took the lid off the container, Nicholas had his little hands in the ice cream only to hold his chocolate covered fingers up for Flash to see.

“Whoa, little dude!” Wally exclaimed in shock as he quickly reached for a napkin. “You’re faster than I am!”

After wiping his fingers off, Flash moved the container out of Nicholas’s reach. “Ok, let’s try this again,” he said, taking a small spoonful of ice cream and giving the little boy a small taste.

He watched with amusement as Nicholas’s eyes grew wide with excitement as the cold treat met his tongue, his little hands trying to reach for the container again. Flash laughed, taking a big spoonful for himself.

“I think we just found out your favorite treat,” Flash grinned with pride.

After finally finishing off the pint of chocolate ice cream, Wally set Nicholas down on the floor as he took his spoon to the sink to rinse it off. Wondering to the refrigerator, he began to look for something else they could eat.

“So what else are you hungry for, little dude?” Flash asked as he perused the vast array of choices.

Looking around the open refrigerator door, Flash noticed that Nicholas wasn’t on the floor where he had just put him down. “Hey, Nick!” Flash called. “Nick! Where’d you go?”

Flash quickly sprinted around the large kitchen, looking under the table and in the cupboards, anxiously searching for any signs of where Nicholas had gone to. He continually called his name only to receive complete silence. 

“Oh crap…this is so not good,” he sighed as he shot like a bullet from the kitchen.

XXX 

Bruce went to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water before settling down with his laptop at the kitchen table. To say that the evening had turned very erotic would have been the greatest understatement of the century.

After returning home, he and Diana had made love so passionate he swore he nearly blacked out from the intensity of his release. Every time he swore it couldn’t get any better being with her, she somehow always managed to prove him wrong.

He had left her sleeping in order to come down and check on things with Barbara, hoping that she’d been able to find out something about Darren Strong. While he was thoroughly enjoying this time away with Diana, he couldn’t fight the nagging tickle in the back of his brain telling him that Strong was bad news.

Starting up his laptop, his eyes fell on the manila folder that held the proposal that he had yet to review. He actually hadn’t intended to bring it with him this weekend, wanting to review it once he’d returned home, but he had forgotten to take out of his briefcase when they’d left for the island.

Bruce began to peruse his emails, finding a couple from Barbara. He quickly read through them, frowning at the little information that she’d been able to find on the mysterious newcomer to Gotham.

It seemed that there was no trace of Darren Strong matching the date of birth or the information that Bruce did have on him past five years ago. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin in thought as he considered all of this.

He quickly sent Barbara an email, telling her to keep looking, using whatever measures she needed to in order to find out who he was and what this man was up to. Darren had shown far too much interest in Diana and his personal life when Bruce had met him and it rattled him to his core.

“What are you up to, Mr. Strong?” Bruce muttered softly under his breath, his narrowed gaze falling on the manila folder again.

Pulling it to him, he quickly opened it, taking the documents out to review them. He began to skim through them, trying to see what he could find out in the proposal that Strong had given him. It appeared to be a straightforward explanation of a new genetics program that Strong was interested in developing.

Intrigued, Bruce spent the next hour reading over the information that Darren had provided him, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising. It was definitely a bold proposal and with some significant possibilities for profit, but there was something about it that troubled him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t put his finger on it at that moment.

Bruce’s cell phone suddenly vibrated on the table beside him, alerting him to the fact he had a message. Picking it up, he was stunned to find a text message from his wife. [Care to join me for a midnight swim?]

He smirked as he typed his response. [Depends on what you’re wearing.]

[You’ll have to come outside to find out.]

Bruce felt his groin suddenly twitch with her text, his entire body beginning to respond to her message. [Do I get a hint?]

[A lot less than my red bikini.]

A strangled groan lodged in his throat as he pictured his sexy wife nude in the water…with him. He suddenly wondered why he was inside the house when he could be out there in the water with her. He quickly set his phone down, making his way outside.

He paused as he stepped off of the back patio at the erotic sight that greeted him, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he attempted to control the sudden need pounding through him. He drank in the image of Diana standing nude in the water with her jet black hair cascading down her back. She was completely bathed in the radiance of the moonlight as the water lapped at her knees.

Removing his boxers, Bruce quickly made his way to her, more than anxious to be with his princess all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 14

“Nick!” Wally frantically called, doing his best to keep his voice low so as not to alert Tim and Dick to the fact that he had lost the baby. “Nick, come on buddy! Come to Uncle Flash!”

Wally swept through the Manor with his super speed, panic fueling his steps as he flew past the entertainment room, hoping to not be spotted. Unfortunately, luck was definitely not on the speedster’s side tonight.

“Flash?” Dick yelled his name at the sight of a scarlet blur racing past the door. “What are you doing? What’s going on?”

It only took a fraction of a second for the speedster to suddenly appear in the doorway again, an unreadable expression on his masked face. “Nothing…nothing at all,” Wally replied just a little too quickly. “Why do you ask?”

Dick and Tim immediately sat up straight on the couch, both sensing trouble. “Where’s Nicholas?” they both demanded in perfect unison, panic etched on their faces.

“He’s…around,” Flash ambiguously replied, shifting from one foot to the other as he silently prayed for the floor to just split open and swallow him whole at that moment.

“Flash!” Dick growled, jumping to his feet. “Where is Nicholas?”

“He’s here in the Manor…somewhere,” he defensively told them. “I’m just not quite sure where inside the Manor right now.”

“What?” Tim yelled, leaping to his feet. “You lost my little brother?”

“Oh, poor Nicholas,” Stephanie said from her perch on the couch.

“Flash, where is my nephew?” Donna demanded as well as she got to her feet, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

“How did you lose him?” Dick ground out, trying to keep his anger under control knowing that he could always kill Wally later after they had found Nicholas.

Wally began to rub the back of his neck, trying to think of an appropriate response that wouldn’t get him maimed or killed. “Well, you see we went to the kitchen for a snack before bed and all I did was set him down for a just a second to see what else we could eat and well…I…I just looked in the refrigerator for only a moment and he was…”

“How long has he been missing?” Tim snapped.

“Not that long,” Flash shrugged, swallowing hard as four angry sets of eyes glared at him. “Not quite an hour.”

“What?” Dick yelled. This night was getting worse by the moment. “It’s already way past his bedtime and now you’ve lost him?”

“We have to find him…now,” Tim scowled, storming past Flash.

“I’ll start in the kitchen since that’s the last place you saw him,” Dick told them, raking his fingers back through his hair. “You girls wait here in case he happens to crawl in here.”

“I’m going to help find my nephew,” Donna insisted, her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Fine, you help Tim look upstairs while Stephanie stays here,” Dick reluctantly agreed.

“Bruce is so going to kill us,” Tim groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“It’s not Bruce that I’m worried about so much as I about Diana,” Dick admitted. “She’s going to flip out if she finds out about this.”

Flash slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Dang it!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t even think about Wondy! I was too worried about what Bats would do to me. Wondy could actually turn me into a human pretzel!”

“Diana’s like a mother grizzly bear,” Tim told him with a visible shudder. “You don’t mess with her cub.”

“I’m a dead man,” Flash whined, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I’m going to have to move out of the country…maybe even off the planet. I’ll never get to see Linda again.”

“Not yet you don’t,” Dick scowled at the speedster. “Let’s just find him fast and hope that he’s alright.”

As Dick headed towards the kitchen, his cell phone suddenly went off. Digging it out of his pocket, he visibly blanched when he saw it was Diana calling. “Damn,” he swore under his breath, gritting his teeth and drawing a deep breath before finally answering. 

“Hey, Diana,” Dick pleasantly answered, trying to sound as upbeat as possible as he paused right outside of the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“It’s Bruce and I’m just checking in,” he replied in that familiar baritone rasp. “Is everything alright?”

“Yah, why wouldn’t it be?” Dick asked, suddenly sounding a lot more defensive then he had intended to.

“Because I know you and Tim,” Bruce said. “How’s Nicholas?”

“Oh, he’s…great…just great,” Dick told him, forcing himself to sound calm. “He’s been perfect all…”

Just then, a loud crash suddenly came from the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. “What was that?” Bruce demanded to know.

Dick raced into the kitchen to find Nicholas sitting on the floor amongst a pile of pots and pans that he had somehow managed to pull out of the cupboard. He gave Dick a toothy grin of pride with what he had just accomplished, drool dripping from his chin as he began to babble and giggle about the mess that he’d just made.

“Dick, what’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Yah…sure…um, Tim just dropped a pan is all,” he tried to cover, beyond relieved to have found Nicholas.

Dick immediately went to his little brother, scooping him up with one arm, a loud clang filling the air as his boot met one of the pots lying on the ground. Nicholas giggled and gurgled as he tried to grab at Dick’s phone, forcing him to hold the little boy out to his side and away from his phone.

“What is Nicholas still doing up?” Bruce growled. “It’s almost midnight.”

In the background, Dick could hear Diana worriedly asking about her son. “Nick is fine,” Dick reassured him. “He was just hungry so we were getting him something to eat.”

“Didn’t you give him his bottle before bed?” Bruce asked, his voice beginning to lose a measure of the heat that it had just held.

“Who ate all of the ice cream?” Tim yelled asked as he entered the kitchen, his eyes falling on the empty container on the table.

Dick whirled on his heel, glaring heatedly at his brother as he held up his phone in one hand and Nicholas with the other. Tim instantly froze in his tracks, his stomach stopping into his shoes and eyes going wide with realization.

“Oh crap,” Tim muttered.

“You didn’t feed Nicholas ice cream did you?” Bruce asked.

“What? No, of course not,” Dick responded, sighing heavily as he leaned against the countertop. “It must have been Alfred.”

“Good because it’ll upset his stomach,” Bruce informed him. “Nicholas gets bad diarrhea when he has anything with milk in it.”

Dick’s head snapped up as a very unpleasant smell suddenly hit his nose, causing him to straighten up. He frowned at the horrible smell coming from the little boy wiggling in his arms.

“Dada,” Nicholas called out, hearing Bruce’s voice over the phone. “Dada…dada…”

Dick held up the phone for Nicholas to talk to Bruce, the awful smell coming from his brother’s diaper making his eyes begin to water and his nose burn. “Say hi to Daddy,” Dick finally managed to get out, swallowing back the bile that had risen in the back of his throat.

“Dada…dada…” Nicholas excitedly chattered away, his drool getting on Dick’s cell phone.

“Hi there, little man,” Bruce grinned at the sound of his son’s voice. “Be good for your brothers. Mommy and I will see you tomorrow.”

Dick quickly wiped his phone off on his jeans before putting it to his ear again. “So you’ll be back tomorrow then?”

“Yes, before dinner,” Bruce told him. “I have some things to do before going out tomorrow night and I want to spend some time with Nicholas.”

“Okay, have a great time,” Dick quickly said, more than ready to end this phone call. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Flash raced into the kitchen at that moment, leaning over and placing his hands on his thighs in an attempt to catch his breath. “I can’t…find Nick…anywhere…” he said, straightening up as his expression morphed from one of sheer panic to one of absolute revulsion. “Whoa! Dude, what’s that horrible smell?”

As if on cue, Nicholas began to babble away, kicking his feet excitedly at the sight of the scarlet speedster. “Take one guess,” Dick angrily stated, holding Nicholas out before him. “Someone decided it was a good idea to feed him chocolate ice cream.”

“Who knew that such a disgusting smell could come from such a small body,” Wally groused pinching his nose.

“Well, since you decided to feed him ice cream, you get to be the one to clean him up,” Dick bit out.

“And who gets to clean up that?” Tim asked, pointing to the other side of the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

Turning, Dick looked over the center island, groaning at the sight of flour and sugar all over the floor. “How in the world did he get into the pantry?” Dick cried, hanging his head in absolute defeat.

“It must be his new super power,” Flash chuckled. “Super messes!”

Dick and Tim both shot angry glares at the speedster, more than ready for this night to finally be over. “Here, take him and get him cleaned up and into bed,” Dick ordered him. “He should’ve been in bed hours ago. Tim and I will clean this mess up.”

“This night had been a complete disaster,” Tim frowned as Wally took Nicholas, holding him out away from his body, his head turned to the side.

“You reek, little dude!” Flash gagged, his tongue sticking out in disgust as he turned to leave. “Let’s go get you a clean diaper and some new pj’s.”

“And don’t lose him this time!” Dick yelled as Flash left the kitchen.

“Yah, yah…I know…I know,” Wally scowled, already feeling guilty for losing Nicholas in the first place as it was without being talked to like some idiot. Bruce and Diana were never going to let him babysit now.

“You know it’s not really his fault,” Tim said as he went into the back only to reappear a few moments later with a broom and dustpan in hand. “It could have happened to any one of us and he didn’t know that Nick couldn’t have ice cream.”

“I know,” Dick sighed heavily as he began stacking pots and pans back inside the cupboard. “It’s just that Bruce could not have picked a worse possible time to call and check in on things. I could practically feel his bat glare through the phone.”

“The look of pure horror on your face was priceless,” Tim began to laugh.

Dick paused what he was doing to glare at his brother. “The next time Nicholas comes up missing when Bruce and Diana are gone, I hope they call you instead of me,” he replied. “See how you like being on that hot seat.”

“I doubt we’ll ever be trusted to babysit him every again,” Tim rolled his eyes, disappointed with the thought. “Remember the bathroom upstairs that still needs to be cleaned? We’ll never get rid of all of those bubbles.”

Dick sat back on his heels, his chin falling to his chest in mounting frustration. Who knew that a nine month old could be so much work? “How do parents do this all the time?”

“I’m beginning to think that Nicholas’s super abilities are beginning to surface,” Tim thoughtfully said, not even hearing what Dick had just said. “Who else could pull out the flour and sugar from the pantry and not get any of it on himself? That has to be super power of some kind.”

“What? You think he can do magic now?” Dick frowned at the thought.

“No, not magic, but something is definitely going on,” Tim shook his head. “How could one little guy get himself and us into so much trouble so fast? To just disappear like that is pretty incredible.”

“Maybe,” Dick muttered. “But he just had a check up with J’onn and he said everything was normal.”

“You know how quickly things can change.”

The sudden sound of the garage door opening caused both boys to freeze instantaneously. Just when they thought things couldn’t possibly get any worse, they were proven so very wrong.

XXX

They were semi-reclined in one of the lounge chairs, curled up together and cocooned in a blanket, their bodies melded and limbs tangled. They were still damp from skinny dipping in the ocean, but they were beyond content just to lie here enjoying the feel of one another, the scent of salt water clinging to their skin.

The steady sound of Bruce’s heartbeat beneath Diana’s ear was warming her through and through as she softly caressed his chest, absentmindedly tracing each and every scar as if her touch could ever truly erase them. If she had her way, they would stay just like this forever.

“So what’s going on at home?” Diana asked with a sigh of contentment as she snuggled even deeper into her husband’s hold on her.

“Trouble,” he replied more calmly than she had expected him to especially knowing that Tim and Dick here home alone with Nicholas.

“What?” she tried to sit up, suddenly worried by his response only to be swiftly pulled back against him and into his warm embrace, keeping her where he wanted her. “Are they alright?”

Bruce smirked, his fingers playing with her wet hair and relishing the feel of her gorgeous body touching every single inch of his. “They’re fine,” he reassured her. “I think Nicholas is giving them fits, though.”

“Not our son?” she chuckled softly. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” he grinned.

Diana smiled as well, tilting her head to press her lips against his chest. “I can tell you talked to Nicholas by the look you get on your face.”

“What kind of look?”

“You get this look of pure happiness that makes your entire face glow with pride,” she told him. “It’s really cute.”

“Batman is not cute,” he bit out, feigning indignation with her observation. “Besides, I can’t help it. It just amazes me what you and I made together. He’s truly a little miracle.”

“He is pretty incredible, isn’t he?” she beamed. “I love seeing you and me in our son.”

“Even his stubbornness you swear he got from me even though he really got it from you?”

Diana couldn’t suppress the smile on her face, pressing her face into his chest. “Yes, even that,” reluctantly admitted. “I hope he grows up to look just like you. Of course, then we’ll have girls lining up at our door wanting to date him.”

“Good heavens,” Bruce groaned at the thought. “He just turned nine months old and you’ve already got him dating girls. I haven’t even adjusted to the fact that’s crawling now. I don’t know how I’m going to handle much more.”

Diana laughed some throaty and seductive sound that shot like fire through Bruce’s veins straight to his core. He loved her laugh, her smile. He had made it his sworn duty long ago to make sure that that beautiful smile was always on her lips no matter what it took.

“You’re doing just fine, Bruce,” she reassured him, kissing his neck. “You’re the amazing father that I always knew that you would be.”

“You’re pretty incredible yourself, Princess,” he murmured, tilting to kiss the top of her head.

“So are you going to tell me why this Darren Strong as you staying up at night or do I have to keep guessing?” she asked, her fingers continuing their leisurely exploration over his chest.

Bruce chuckled softly with her question, causing them both to shake with the movement. “I believe I already tried on the jet, but you fell asleep on me, remember?”

“I heard most of it,” she gently swatted his chest. “I could also tell there was something more that you weren’t telling me even then. You aren’t the only one who can read people.”

Bruce smiled to himself with her response, his hand roaming over the smooth expanse of skin on her back, his fingers running lightly over her ribs and feeling her squirm against him as he tickled her. He didn’t think he could possibly find her more adorable than he already did.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stoically said, keeping his voice even, closing his eyes as he began to lose himself to the feel of her touch on his chest.

“Bruce, a new entrepreneur in Gotham wouldn’t have you up in the middle of the night unless something was going on,” she pointed out to him.

“I just want to make sure that he’s not up to anything illegal especially seeing how he wants to partner with Wayne Enterprises on a project,” he told her, leaving out the rest. He didn’t want to upset her at least until he knew more about what was really going on.

“And?”

“And what?”

“I can tell there’s more that you’re not telling me,” she replied as she began kissing his scars, his chest rising and falling a little more quickly with the feel of her lips slowly sensually brushing against his skin, her tongue sneaking out to taste him as well.

“I don’t think you are one to be talking about keeping secrets, Princess,” he reminded her.

Diana suddenly paused momentarily in her tortuous assault, feeling guilty once more for not telling him about the baby yet. She was still trying to adjust to the fact they were having a baby girl herself, one that was blessed by Aphrodite of all goddesses. 

Bruce was going to have a heart attack or a nervous breakdown when she finally told him.

“I have a very good reason for waiting to tell you my secret,” she coyly replied between kisses.

“Maybe I have a good reason for not telling you mine,” he breathed heavily at the feel of her hot mouth on his skin as he threaded his fingers through her wet hair. It was growing more and more difficult to connect his thoughts as lust flooded his mind and body.

“But my secret is a good secret,” she whispered against his chest.

“That remains to be seen, Princess,” he huskily said, pulling her up so he could kiss her.

“You’re so paranoid,” she murmured against his lips.

“Am not,” he growled.

She smiled as he kissed her again, but the suddenly building intensity of their passion quickly erased it as she shifted over to straddle him, the blanket falling away from their bodies and fully revealing her nude form to him. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers, each vying for control as she settled against him.

“You are insatiable,” Bruce smirked as his hands moved to grip her hips, loving the feel of his wife hovering above him like this.

“Are you complaining, Mr. Wayne?” she asked as she kissed and nipped along his jaw line.

“N…no…” he groaned.

“Because I can stop if you want…” she teased as she began to move off of him.

Bruce swiftly grabbed hold of her, keeping her on top of him right where he wanted her. “Hell no,” he practically growled, his grip tightening even further on her waist.

“And I’m the insatiable one?” she grinned wickedly at him, wiggling her hips and earning a moan from her husband.

“Alright, I admit it…I’m addicted to you, ok?” he managed to get out as she rubbed herself against him, his desire quickly building once more. “I can’t get enough of you…can’t stop thinking about you…”

Diana smirked as she kissed along his shoulder, her fingernails lightly scratching over the muscular contours of his chest. “That’s good,” she purred, her tongue slipping out to trace his collarbone, “because I’m pretty crazy about you, too.”

Bruce’s chuckle of amusement turned into a gasping moan of searing pleasure as she suddenly paused to suck hard on his skin at the same time that she shifted her hips to take him fully inside of her in one swift fluid movement.

She could feel the intense hammering of his heart beneath the palms of her hands resting against his chest as she began to move. She set a slow tortuous pace that already had him panting and pleading for salvation and she was just getting started with her plans to torment him.

His fingers dug deep into her hips, trying to force her to move faster, but she was far stronger than him and refused to succumb to his demands for more. She kept her hips moving in a leisurely steady rhythm as she kissed every part of him she could reach from her position on top of him.

Diana smiled knowingly, leaning in to brush soft butterfly kisses across his forehead, each eyelid, his nose and along each cheekbone in a loving worshipful display. Her wet raven hair repeatedly brushed against his skin, causing shivers to race through him as they made love.

Instead of calming him with her kisses, she only seemed to be heating his blood even further with the love that she was showing him. He began to move his hips more and more, doing everything in his power to get her to move faster, anything to provide the release that he was in such desperate need of.

“Princess…please…” he gasped sharply, perspiration breaking out over his tanned skin, his body so taut with the intense pleasure pounding through him fighting for a release she refused to allow him to have.

“Please what, my Bruce?” she sweetly asked, her sultry question and warm breath tickling his ear.

The sound of his name on her lips when they made love always managed to turn him on even more, causing his desperation to suddenly spike sharply within him. “Please…let me…let me…”

“I don’t know,” she breathlessly teased him, constricting her inner walls around him and causing him to swear under his breath. “You know how much I love having all of the control, but I guess if you insist…”

Bruce released a ragged breath of relief in sweet anticipation of finding completion within her as she began to increase the tempo. His hand settled on the back of her neck before pulling her into a rough kiss as his other hand stroked her thigh.

“Bruce…” Diana moaned as she gripped at his shoulders.

Her entire body was on fire, every nerve ending responding to him as he finally took over, holding her down and pumping into her with all that he had. He knew he was almost punishing in his deep penetrating strokes, but he could hold back no longer, his body moving of its own accord now as he poured every bit of his love into her.

“Hera! Bruce…I love you…” she breathlessly chanted over and over again, her head thrown back in rapture.

The moonlight behind her created an ethereal glow around her goddess-like body, driving his thrusts even harder. His heart was about to burst from his chest as he finally emptied himself deep inside of her, slumping back against the chair as she came as well with a scream of his name.

Boneless with the euphoria thrumming wildly through her body, Diana collapsed against him, pressing soft kisses to his moist skin as he tenderly rubbed her back. “I think…you’re secretly…trying to kill me off,” he breathed hard, fighting to regain his senses.

“You love it and you know it,” she replied, her lips curling against his throat as her fingers worked their way up into his damp hair.

“Maybe a little, but I love you more,” he said as he pulled her into a heated kiss, never wanting to ever let her go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 15

Five days.

They had been home from their romantic getaway in the Caribbean for five whole days and she had yet been able to tell him about the baby they were going to be having. Every time she prepared herself to make the big reveal, there was always something that came up.

First, it was coming home to discover that Flash had lost Nicholas only to find him later making quite the mess in the kitchen. To say that Bruce had been irked would have been an understatement of grand proportions. He had summarily grounded Flash from coming near the Manor for a whole year, but after some pleading and coaxing on her part, Diana had managed to get Wally’s sentence reduced to only a month.

Then, there had been another dead body the next night while on patrol in Gotham just like the previous two murders that had captured Bruce’s attention, keeping her husband up all night. Since then, he’d been steadily growing more and more consumed with the case and the unsolved murders, researching every avenue in an effort to find the link between them all.

On top of that, there was also his mounting obsession with Darren Strong. There was something about the man that had captured Bruce’s interest and dislike, but Diana was still oblivious to what it was about him that had sparked her husband’s detestation.

Whatever it was, Bruce refused to even discuss it, always changing the subject or diverting her attention, coming up with some vague excuse that left her feeling as though there was something more going on than he was willing to admit to.

Much to her disappointment, Bruce had also been quite distant since returning home from their anniversary getaway weekend. It had been beyond amazing to say the least, so intensely intimate and passionate, connecting them on an even deeper level than ever before.

Now, he barely kissed her and it was driving her absolutely mad. It was like he was giving her the cold shoulder on purpose, making her wonder if he had somehow figured out that she was pregnant. Maybe he wasn’t happy with the idea of having another baby so soon after Nicholas especially now that their son was crawling all over the place, possibly exhibiting new super powers.

Diana bit her bottom lip as she sat before the bank of computer screens in the monitor womb, wondering if he was upset with her for being pregnant again. Of course, it wasn’t like it was entirely her fault by any means. He had been more than a willing participant, usually the one initiating it…but not always.

And it wasn’t like it was her fault that Aphrodite decided to show special interest in their unborn daughter. Diana hadn’t even known that she was pregnant until her mother had suddenly shown up at the Manor with the unexpected news last week.

Slumping back in the chair as she folded her arms against her chest, Diana began to wonder if maybe she could ask her mother to petition Aphrodite to remove her blessing somehow. It was very dangerous and most unpredictable to petition a god or goddess to remove something like a special blessing. It could be seen as a terrible insult to make such a request. She wasn’t certain if it was worth taking the risk.

The doors to the monitor womb suddenly swooshed open, interrupting Diana’s thoughts. “Hey, Di,” Shayera greeted her, making her way to the desk. “Anything going on?”

“It was crazy at the beginning of my shift, but things have quieted down again in the last hour,” she replied, a frown fixed on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Shayera asked, noticing the distraction in the Amazon Princess. “Have you told Bruce the news yet?”

“No, I haven’t had a chance,” Diana shook her head. “Since we returned Sunday afternoon, he’s been busy.”

“Day job or night job?”

“Both,” the Princess sighed heavily, her blue eyed gaze fixed on the monitors before her as she worked to sort out what was happening with her husband lately. “There’s something going on. I know he’s up to something, but I don’t know what.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s been distracted for one thing and every time I try to kiss him, he pulls away and tells me that he has to go someplace or he’s busy,” Diana informed her friend.

“You said you had a great weekend together,” Shayera replied, leaning back against the desk to face her teammate. “Maybe he’s just feeling guilty for being gone for three days and is trying to make up for it.”

“Maybe,” she murmured thoughtfully, her fingernails drumming lightly on the desk before her. “It just seems like there’s more to it than just that.”

“You don’t think he’s figured out your pregnant, do you?”

“Shhh…keep your voice down!” Diana scowled. “I don’t want anyone hearing it before Bruce finds out.”

“Sorry,” Shayera muttered. “So do you think he figured it out?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair to stare at the ceiling above. “We have a gala benefit tonight that we have to go to supporting the Gotham orphanage. I’ll get to spend some time with him then. I’m hoping I can spring the surprise on him then.”

“Well then, what are you so worried about?”

Diana sat up to glare at her winged friend. “You still do remember the part about Aphrodite’s added blessing and the fact that I’m married to the neurotic Bruce Wayne, right?”

“Yes, but you’re going to have to tell him sooner than later or he’s going to figure it out when you start throwing up every ten minutes again.”

Diana groaned as she tilted her head back once more in defeat. “Don’t remind me,” she nearly cried. “That was the part of all this that I’m not looking forward to experiencing again.”

“Have you been having any signs of morning sickness yet?”

“Not yet, but it’ll be coming any day now,” she admitted, her hand subconsciously falling to her abdomen. “I’m already getting tearful over the silliest things.”

Shayera started to laugh. “I remember those days. Poor John didn’t know whether to hug me or lock himself away in a protective bubble,” she grinned. “I’d be crying one moment and throwing things the next.”

“It was never that bad when I was pregnant with Nicholas,” Diana smiled, picturing poor John trying to duck for cover from a hormonally imbalanced pregnant Thanagarian. 

“Don’t worry about it, Di,” Shayera reassured her. “I think our plan will work. Just give him the gift, let him get all excited about the news, and then drop the Aphrodite bomb on him. Hopefully, he’ll still be too giddy with excitement about having a daughter that he’ll miss the last part about the blessing.”

“Or I can just skip telling him about the blessing altogether,” Diana suggested, her face suddenly brightening with the thought.

“You do remember you’re married to the world’s greatest detective, right?” Shayera reminded her. “He’ll figure it out one way or another especially when guys are lined up down the road to date his daughter so it’s best just to tell him and try to deal with it together.”

Diana threw herself forward, burying her face in her arms now resting on the desk. “I’m in so much trouble, Shay,” she moaned, her voice muffled. “If we survive this, we are done having children. I don’t think I could handle going through this again. What if Zeus decides to take interest in our next child? My baby could be born with a bolt of lightning in his hand.”

Shayera did her best to stifle the giggle that rose up in her throat, but failed miserably. Diana’s head shot up from the desk, a withering Amazon glare boring into her.

“It’s not funny, Shayera!” Diana yelled. 

“No!” she laughed. “It sounds horribly painful.”

“Bruce is already worried about the gods interfering in our lives and this is just going to prove him right,” the Princess glared at her friend, folding her arms against her chest. “I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

“Have you thought about praying to Aphrodite to see if she could…I don’t know…reverse the blessing or decrease its potency somehow?” Shayera suggested.

“Decrease its potency?” Diana scowled at her. “It’s not some magical spell, Shay. It’s a blessing. It either is or it isn’t.”

“Well, I don’t know about these things,” Hawkgirl threw up her hands in frustration. “Just tell Bruce tonight after your gala event. He’s going to love the gift you got him and he’s going to love this baby no matter what because he loves you.”

Diana released a ragged breath as she slowly nodded her head. “You’re right,” she finally agreed. “I’ve faced Darkseide, Lex Luthor, and Hades himself. I can handle telling Bruce about this.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Shayera told her, squeezing her shoulder on her way by. “Or let me know where to send flowers when Bruce drops dead from a massive heart attack.”

“Shayera!” Diana cried, her head whipping around to glare at the Thanagarian.

“I’m just kidding,” Hawkgirl chuckled. “It’s going to be fine…really.”

Diana settled back in her chair, drawing a deep breath in a futile effort to calm her frazzled nerves. She’d already gotten a new gown especially for tonight’s event, wanting to capture Bruce’s attention and maybe get him to actually kiss her again…and hopefully very much more if she was really lucky.

It had only been five days since they’d last been together, but her hormones were already beginning to drive her positively crazy. She swore if she and Bruce didn’t make love soon she’d lose her mind and that was definitely not going to be good for the baby. 

She didn’t know for certain if Bruce’s evasiveness was intentional in order to drive her wild in payback for slipping her panties into his utility belt or just a result of being back in Gotham, but one thing was for certain – she was going to get her husband tonight one way or another.

XXX 

Bruce sat on the couch waiting for Diana with Nicholas in his lap, doing his best to keep his son’s drool from getting on his expensive tux. It wouldn’t do for Bruce Wayne to show up at a classy charity benefit in a tux with nice coating of slobber all over it.

He bounced Nicholas on his thighs, amazed at the miracle that he and his princess had created. He had never dreamed that being a husband and a father could make him this happy. Staring at his son, he suddenly found himself wishing that Diana was pregnant again, another little life growing within her.

As often as they had made love this past weekend, it would be next to impossible for her not to be pregnant with his child.

He smirked as thoughts of being with her swiftly rose to the forefront of his mind. It had been incredible in every way imaginable, passionate and romantic just like he’d hoped it would be for her. He could hardly wait to take her back there again and do it all over again.

Unfortunately, real life was once more taking over, monopolizing his time and keeping him away from home. He was, however, using this opportunity to extract some much needed revenge on his wife by giving her the cold shoulder.

He had found it more than difficult feigning a lack of interest in his gorgeous wife, pretending to be too tired to make love to her or far too busy to even kiss her.

He could see his plan was beginning to have its desired effect. Diana was growing more irritable with every passing day, her frustration nearly palpable. There were a couple of times that he found her staring intently at him like a ravenous lioness, making him think that she was actually going to attack him, pinning him against the wall and having her way with him.

Bruce suddenly froze, the highly erotic thought making him suddenly wish that she would do it. He was beginning to wonder who was being tormented more now – him or her.

He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up. He was being forced to take more and more cold showers in order to survive this distance he was putting between them, but he was determined to get his revenge one way or another. He never backed down from a battle especially against his wife.

Diana should’ve known better than to try to take on the Dark Knight.

“Dada,” Nicholas babbled, grabbing at his father’s nose.

Smiling with great pride, Bruce held Nicholas out before him, studying his face and seeing so much of Diana in him. It warmed him clear to his toes. They definitely needed to have another one.

“Nice monkey suit.”

Bruce looked past Nicholas to find Tim leaning against the doorframe munching on an apple, a grin on his face. “Are you sure I can trust you to watch Nicholas tonight or should I just call in the entire Justice League to help you?”

His surrogate father’s eyes were full of amusement despite the thick sarcasm that pervaded his voice. “Funny,” Tim frowned. “How many times do I have to tell you it wasn’t our fault?”

“You handed my infant son over to Flash to watch,” Bruce shot back, his baritone rasp emphasizing each and every word to make sure it truly had sunk in. “What part of that does not sound like an accident waiting to happen?”

“I don’t know how many more times I can say I’m sorry,” Tim rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Between you and Alfred, Dick and I are never going to be able to live this one down. Alfred still visibly cringes every time I walk into the kitchen.”

Bruce bit back a smirk as he studied his middle son, unable to keep from getting another dig in. “By the way, I installed soap and shampoo dispensers in Nick’s bathroom so we don’t have a repeat of your last performance next time you give him his bath.”

A frustrated huff of annoyance filled the air as Bruce stood to his feet with Nicholas. He kissed his son on the forehead only to have Nicholas swiftly reach in and grab hold of his bowtie, pulling it free with a satisfied giggle.

“I told you he was fast, but you wouldn’t believe me,” Tim laughed as he took Nicholas from Bruce. “Help you big brother out and show your dad what you can do, little bat.”

“Hey, my little warrior,” Diana suddenly cooed as she entered the room, leaning over and kissing Nicholas on the cheek. “Are you going to be good for Tim tonight?”

Nicholas squealed at the sight of his mother, but Bruce barely registered a single word that his wife had just said, his hungry gaze roaming over her perfection. She was wearing a beautiful one shoulder champagne colored gown with a slit up the leg that Bruce swore ended at her hip. Her raven hair was pulled up into a simple twist with soft curls framing her face.

He didn’t think that she could possibly look any more breath-taking than she did at that moment. It was making his little game of aloofness towards her damn near impossible to continue.

“Bruce, close your mouth or you’ll start drooling like Nicholas,” Tim leaned over and said under his breath to his father.

Diana flashed him a brilliant smile that momentarily made Bruce forget his own name. She had gone the extra mile tonight, making sure that she looked her absolute best just for him. If this didn’t get him excited, she was going to have to use bodily harm and force him to make love to her.

Her hormones were raging through her body and if she didn’t get him soon, she was going to start climbing the walls…or knocking them all down.

“Are we ready to go?” she sweetly asked, noting that her husband seemed to be somewhat tongue-tied at the moment.

She slowly made her way towards him; coming to a stop very close to him and allowing her proximity to eat away at his steel-like resolve. “Here, let me help you,” she softly said.

Bruce forgot how to breathe as she worked on his bowtie for him; her luscious body not nearly close enough to him despite standing toe to toe with her. Her intoxicating scent was making his head spin, his eyes falling to her red lips that were practically begging to be kissed.

He quickly began running through every single mental exercise he could think of to keep from ripping that dress off of her and taking her right there. This was going to be a very long night, one that would prove more tortuous for him than her.

Diana finally looked up, meeting his gaze with a smile. His face was completely emotionless, revealing absolutely nothing with his tightly set jaw, his unflinching façade. She felt her stomach drop, disappointment welling in her chest. Maybe he hadn’t liked her new dress after all.

She thought for sure her new gown would have done the trick tonight, but he obviously didn’t like it. “I guess we better go,” she softly said, turning away from him, revealing her nearly bare back to him and causing Bruce to almost swallow his tongue.

He noticed the way her face had fallen in disappointment at his lack of response and quickly reached out, grabbing hold of her hand. She turned around to face him, expectant hope veiling her face as she stared at him. He wanted to mess with her for trying to toy with him like she had, not completely crush her spirit. He loved her too much to hurt her like that.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he told her as they made their way to the front door and the limo that waiting for them outside.

Diana smiled brightly with his compliment, thrilled that her plan was beginning to work so far. Unfortunately, her nerves were running rampant knowing that in a little bit Bruce would know about the baby girl she carried within her as well as the special blessing from Aphrodite. She suddenly felt very nauseous.

“Bye, Tim,” Bruce called out. “Don’t lose Nicholas.”

“I won’t!” Tim yelled back, his aggravation evident in his voice. “Now leave already!”

Bruce chuckled softly with his son’s annoyed response, closing the door behind him while seriously hoping nothing went wrong tonight.

XXX

Diana fidgeted nervously with her gown, glancing up to catch Alfred looking knowingly at her in the rearview mirror of the limo. His eyes were silently encouraging her to tell him while at the same time reassuring her that everything would be alright.

She had confided in Alfred this afternoon, telling him about the baby and her fears about Bruce’s reaction to the blessing. He had been ecstatic to say the least with the news of a new baby in the Manor, almost beside himself with excitement.

He had reassured her that Bruce would be able to handle the news and helped her plan out everything for this evening, even slipping a bottle of sparkling grape juice in the limo for them to celebrate the news later. Now, she just needed to find the nerve to tell him.

Bruce glanced up from his phone to his princess who was fidgeting with the skirt of her dress and revealing even more of her gorgeous long legs to him. It was only serving to further heighten the arousal that was already teeming inside of him, making it impossible to think straight with the lust pumping through him.

Just as he began to reach for the button that would close the dividing window between them allowing him some privacy with his wife, their little war be damned, Alfred suddenly cleared his throat before speaking up and causing him to stop.

“Miss Diana,” Alfred said. “How have you been feeling today?”

Diana looked up at Alfred in stunned surprise, her panicked face swiftly turning to look at Bruce who was now frowning at her, his blue eyes suddenly filled with concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to face her.

“Nothing…just a little tired,” she replied, catching sight of a disapproving look from Alfred in the rearview mirror.

“You look a little pale,” Bruce said, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine…really,” she smiled.

“We don’t have to go tonight if you’re not feeling well, Princess,” he told her, his hand falling from her cheek to take her hand in his.

“Bruce, the Wayne Foundation is funding tonight’s event for the new orphanage,” she reminded him. “We have to go.”

“I’m a billionaire,” he reminded her with a playful smirk. “I don’t have to do anything that I don’t want to do.”

“No, I really want to go,” she insisted. “Besides, I want to spend the evening with my handsome husband.”

Diana leaned in and kissed him in an attempt to reassure him or distract him – whichever would shift the attention off of her. Unfortunately, kissing him only seemed to heat her blood all the more, making it more than difficult to stop. It had definitely been far too long.

Retreating, Diana shifted back in her seat. “See? I’m fine,” she smiled.

“You know you promised to tell me your secret when we returned and I have yet to hear anything,” Bruce pointed out, appraising her with that intent scrutinizing gaze of his as he tried to decide if she was telling him the truth or not about how she felt.

“It’s not like you’ve really been around this last week,” she replied, her tone a little sharper than she had intended as she averted her gaze.

“You know that there are times when I can’t always be around, Princess,” he reminded her. “If I had my way, I’d never leave your side.”

Diana sighed heavily in obvious frustration, knowing she needed to do this. “I know,” she said, leaning to her right and taking a neatly wrapped box out from a hidden compartment in the limo. “I suppose I can give you your anniversary gift now that I finally have you to myself. I’ve been trying to give it to you all week, but there was always something coming up.”

Bruce took the small box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His mind was already working at trying to figure out what it could be as he studied it. “Does this have something to do with your secret?” he asked hopefully.

Diana bit her bottom lip, nodding her head and holding her breath as he stared at her. Just as Bruce was about to pull the silver ribbon free, his cell phone suddenly went off interrupting the special moment. Alfred softly groaned, shaking his head in frustration with the interruption.

These two were going to be the death of him. He’d already been driving as slow as he could, trying to buy them more time, but the Princess hadn’t been able to gather the courage to give Bruce the gift until they were almost to the hotel.

Diana’s shoulders slumped as Bruce set the small box on the seat beside him. “Melanie, what can I do for you? Really? Well, it looks like we’re just pulling up to the hotel now. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. I’ll see what I can do to smooth things over for you.”

Bruce hung up, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. “Sorry, Princess,” he apologized. “I have to get inside right away and try to calm down Phillip Scholl. He’s throwing a fit about not getting an invitation to the benefit tonight. Somehow it got misplaced or lost.”

Opening the door, Bruce climbed out of the limo to the sudden flashing of hundreds of cameras as he turned and offered his hand to a very irritated Amazon who was beyond frustrated in more ways than just one now.

This was going to be a very, very long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 16

Tim sat in the rocking chair of Nicholas’s room, feeding his brother his bedtime bottle as he checked his text messages on his cell phone. He was quite proud of himself with how well the evening had gone so far. No incidents whatsoever.

He hadn’t let Nicholas out of his sight all evening, either playing on the floor with him or holding him in his lap. He was not about to take any chances this time and he was more than happy that Nick’s bath had been very uneventful except for the fact that his little brother had splashed him with the bath water.

Nicholas had been the perfect baby like always, not giving him one ounce of trouble all night. He’d also been thankfully feeling better now that a couple of teeth had finally broken through a few days ago, his lingering fever breaking.

Nicholas lay in his brother’s arms holding his bottle, sucking it down as he stared intently at Tim with those blue eyes that were so much like his father’s. He kicked his little legs trapped in his onesie, his hand reaching up to grab at Tim’s cell phone. 

“No way, little drool bug,” Tim smiled down at his brother, pulling his cell phone out of his reach. “When you’re older you can have one of your own, but this one is mine. Besides, I saw how you drooled all over Dick’s cell phone.”

“Mm…Mm…” he jabbered between gulps of formula, his hand patting the large wet spot on Tim’s shirt that he had created as if proud of what he’d accomplished.

“Yes, little bat?” Tim absentmindedly murmured, his brow knitted in concentration, completely absorbed in a text message that he’d just received from Stephanie.

They were hammering out the details for their date tomorrow night, one that did not include babysitting his baby brother. He grinned at her text message and quickly entered his reply, more than relieved that she’d agreed to let him take her out on a real date.

Hitting the send button, Tim noticed that Nicholas was done with his bottle already. “Wow, Nick,” Tim exclaimed. “I think your super power is speed eating. You should be in competition with Flash.”

Setting his phone down on the night stand beside the rocking chair, he got up from the chair, setting Nicholas down in his crib where he couldn’t get away from him. “Now, stay put, little bat,” Tim told him. “No escaping. You got us in enough trouble the last time.”

Nicholas sat in his crib looking up at his brother with a purely innocent expression on his little face, his look saying “Who? Me?”. Tim couldn’t help but grin at him, reaching down to ruffle his short jet black hair. He was beyond adorable. No one would guess how much trouble he could actually get himself into.

Turning, Tim took the empty bottle into the bathroom to rinse it out, picking up the discarded wet towel from Nicholas’s bath and tossing it into the hamper. Reentering the nursery, he paused by the rocking chair to pick up Nicholas’s favorite blue blanket before taking it to him.

Tim suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the crib, his head whipping to his left to look at the nightstand table. His cell phone was in Nicholas’s hands, a huge grin lighting his little face as he held it up to his brother like a prize that he’d just won.

“Mm…Mm…” Nicholas excitedly said.

“What the…” Tim gaped in shock as he stared at his baby brother. “How in the world did you get my phone?”

Nicholas babbled on, happily telling his tale that no one but him could possibly understand. Tim quickly went to the crib, taking his phone back and wiping the drool off before checking it to find that Nick had somehow managed to send a text message to Stephanie consisting of nothing but various letters, numbers, and symbols.

“Bro, you’re like a little Houdini,” Tim told him as he slipped his phone into his jeans pocket, tucking him into his crib with his blanket. “Now go to sleep and no more tricks.”

Nicholas looked up at his older brother with a curious expression as Tim leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Sleep tight,” he smiled at him with great affection. “I love you, little bat.”

“Mm…Mm…” Nicholas sleepily mumbled his brother’s name, his eyelids getting heavier by the moment.

Tim silently made his way to the door, pausing to turn the light off, making sure that Nicholas’s Green Lantern night light was on for him. He couldn’t help but shake his head in wonder as he left, closing the door behind him.

Taking his phone back out, he looked down at the reply message from Stephanie asking what the last text message had meant. He could only laugh as he made his way back downstairs with the baby monitor in hand, trying to figure out how to explain what had just happened when he still wasn’t quite sure himself.

XXX

Diana kept a smile on her face despite the growing agitation that continually simmered inside of her. Her hormones were wreaking havoc with her emotions, adding to the frustration that she already felt because of the interruption in the limo that had kept Bruce from opening the gift she had given him.

She politely declined a glass of champagne from a cocktail waitress while at the same time trying to locate her husband among the mingling prominent philanthropists and socialites of Gotham. Even though they had entered together, she had quickly lost him to Melanie the event planner for the gala and had barely seen him since.

She hated these events almost as much as Bruce did, detested the pretentiousness of it all. So few of the people who attended these events ever allowed their true intentions to show through, always putting on a façade of generosity and true concern when all they really cared about was making themselves look good. 

They were always putting on airs and talking only to hear themselves speak while rarely saying anything remotely worthwhile. There were a handful that truly did care about the issues they were here to support, some whose hearts were in the right place, but they seemed so few and far between.

It didn’t help her mood any that Bruce hadn’t opened the gift that she had gotten for him, but she knew that she had no one to blame but herself. It had taken nearly the whole car ride for her to get her nerve up only to have the moment interrupted by a phone call.

She mentally chided herself for being such a coward about all of this, so unlike the Amazon that she was. It was just a baby…a baby that she and Bruce had made together, not an earth-shattering alien invasion or an attack by Darkseide. It was a beautiful little baby created out of their love.

She was an Amazon warrior, afraid of nothing and no one. This should be happy news to share with her husband, not something to be dreaded. And it would’ve been a joyous event if Aphrodite hadn’t decided to take an interest in the blessed miracle.

Diana turned with a heavy sigh, knowing that she had been foolish for not telling Bruce sooner, allowing her emotions to get the best of her. Bruce had truly changed over the last year and a half, making great strides in letting her in and keeping the demons inside at bay.

She suddenly heard the familiar sound of Bruce’s deep baritone laughter coming from the other side of the large ballroom. It put a smile on her lips, warming her to her core as she suddenly caught sight of him talking to a couple of businessmen.

His expression exuded such happiness and contentment, his smile genuine and heating her blood like only he could ever do. His eyes unexpectedly lifted to meet hers, his smile morphing into a dark smirk that spoke of things that he would love to do to her. It caused a shiver of desire to lance through her, his blue-eyed gaze intensifying by the moment.

Diana smiled seductively in response, wishing more than anything that she could get him alone right now. There were things that she’d like to do to him as well. It had definitely been far too long since they’d been together.

The men standing with him suddenly noticed what he was staring so intently at, both of them grinning knowingly and one clapping him on the back. Whatever the man had just said to him made Bruce’ smile broaden again.

Diana was abruptly distracted by a hand gently grasping her elbow and stealing her attention away from her husband. Turning to her side, she found herself looking into the striking green eyes of a young man that she had never seen before.

“Pardon me, but aren’t you Wonder Woman?” he politely asked.

“Yes, but please call me Diana,” she said, extending her hand to shake his.

The man bowed slightly as he took her hand, turning it and lightly pressing his lips to her knuckles as he stared intently at her. “It’s an extreme pleasure to meet the great champion of the gods. Rumors of your beauty do not do justice to the reality.”

Diana smiled at the charming man before her, completely missing the dark glower that suddenly veiled her husband’s face from clear across the room. “I like to lend my name to charitable organizations whenever possible in order to draw attention to important issues.”

“I’m sure the orphanage will benefit greatly from your lovely presence,” he told her as he straightened up, holding her a heartbeat longer than truly necessary.

“Thank you…Mister…” Diana replied, allowing her voice to trail off.

“Mister Darren Strong, but please you can call me Darren,” he smiled at her.

Diana felt a sharp pang inside in her chest with hearing the name of the man who had managed to completely capture her husband’s full attention and finding herself standing before him now. She kept her expression calm and pleasant while her mind raced with hundreds questions. 

She intended to get some answers to those very questions tonight, anything that might help Bruce get to the bottom of whatever this man was truly up to. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Darren,” she said. “I’ve heard about a proposal you presented to my husband last week.”

Darren smirked with pride with her comment. “So your husband has talked about me with you.”

“Briefly,” she told him. “What sort of business are you in, Darren?”

“Electronics, but I’m interested in expanding my ventures in genetics and biologic research.”

“Sounds fascinating,” she nodded. “I would be interested in hearing about the proposal that you made with Wayne Enterprises.”

**********

Bruce had a death-grip on his champagne flute, his jaw clenched tight enough to shatter teeth. Darren Strong was talking to his wife and he didn’t like it one bit. In fact, he didn’t want that man anywhere near her. As far as he knew, Darren Strong had not been on the invitation list. He began to wonder how in the world he’d been allowed to attend.

He had a very bad feeling about the man talking to his wife and it was only steadily growing stronger as time went by. Last night, he had finally done an in-depth study on the proposal that Darren had given him. It had left him feeling more than a little unsettled for more than one reason.

There was something about the proposal that made him suspect that much more was going on beneath the surface, an ulterior plan that was not revealed in the information that he’d been given. It had been as if certain things had been intentionally left out.

“Watch it there, Bruce,” Craig Hall said from beside him, a grin on his full face. “You grip that glass any harder and it’ll shatter in your hand.”

Bruce forced himself to relax his grip, laughing it off as nothing. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I believe I owe my wife a dance before I get in trouble for spending more time with you than her.”

He flashed them his usual playboy smile before setting his glass down. He marched straight towards Darren and his princess, the way the man was staring at Diana causing his jealousy to flare hotly in his core and causing his every muscle to tense with anger. 

Unfortunately, he was only able to take half a dozen steps before being pulled to an abrupt stop by Melanie again. “Bruce!” she cried, frantic. “We have a huge problem!”

“What’s wrong?” he tightly asked, turning to look at her.

“We’re getting low on champagne,” she exclaimed. “The evening is a complete disaster! We’re going to run out and the event will be completely ruined! What are we going to do?”

Bruce drew a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Melanie was always very good at what she did with setting up these benefit galas, but she also had a penchant for drama and a low threshold for stress resulting in spectacles like the one she was putting on now.

Looking up again, he found Diana and Darren gone.

**********

“Would you care to dance?” Darren offered.

“I’d love to,” Diana smiled warmly as she took his offered hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Darren pulled her into his arms, keeping a respectable distance between them as he began to move her around the dance floor. He could hardly take his eyes off of her, her radiant beauty captivating him and drawing him in.

“You dance beautifully,” he commented. “I bet you do everything to perfection.”

Diana chuckled softly with his compliment, a warm rosy blush coloring her cheeks. “I bet you charm all the ladies, don’t you Mr. Strong?”

“It’s Darren and only the beautiful ones,” he smiled devilishly.

“Even if they’re married?” she asked, quirking a delicate raven eyebrow.

“Not usually, but there’s always an exception to be made to every rule,” he huskily replied, his lustful gaze raking over her body before settling on her ample cleavage.

A sudden firm finger beneath his chin forced him to meet her eyes, her gaze a fiery shade of dark blue. “My eyes are up here,” she stated.

“I apologize,” Darren smirked with a playboy grin that reminded of her Bruce at his foppish worst. “It’s hard to focus when I have the stunning Wonder Woman in my arms.”

“Well, I suggest that you try or you’ll see a side of me that you might not find so pleasing,” she pleasantly said, a smile on her lips despite the sharp edge to her threat.

Darren’s eyes flashed something dark and definitely indecent with her not-so veiled threat, practically welcoming the pain that she could cause him before he finally laughed in response. “I have no doubt about that,” he chuckled. “You truly are everything that I had heard about and so much more.”

Diana suddenly broke free from his hold on her. “I think this dance is finished, Mr. Strong” she told him as she turned to leave the dance floor.

Darren quickly grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her to a stop and earning a deadly ice-blue glare for his actions. Immediately sensing his mistake, he swiftly retracted his hand. “I apologize,” he seriously said. “I did not mean to offend you. I have a tendency to talk without thinking. I’m afraid it’s a flaw that I’m working to mend.”

“I suggest you work a little harder at it before you find yourself picking your teeth up off of the floor,” she icily replied.

Diana suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, the room spinning and causing her to momentarily sway on her feet. Darren quickly reached out to steady her, leading her to a table and helping her to a chair.

“Are you alright?” he asked with obvious concern.

“Yes, I just got a little dizzy for a moment,” she murmured as she took the glass of water that Darren offered her.

“I thought that as a Meta you were immune to things like illnesses and diseases,” Darren frowned as he intently studied her.

“Normally, I am,” was all that she would comment on the matter. She wasn’t about to tell this man that this episode was a result of her being pregnant.

**********

Finally placating Melanie and sending her on a mission to get more champagne, Bruce was free to find his wife again. He had unfortunately spotted Darren and Diana dancing together, further fueling his already kindling ire at that moment.

He had asked Melanie how Darren Strong had been invited to tonight’s benefit. She had told him that Mr. Strong had kindly made a very generous donation to the new orphanage in exchange for an invitation to the gala. It only confirmed in Bruce’s mind that that he was up to something.

He didn’t want that man anywhere near his wife and now he was holding her in his arms and dancing with her. He wondered if Diana truly knew who he was, regretting now that he hadn’t warned her about him before now.

Of course, it wasn’t like Diana couldn’t handle herself, but still he didn’t like the idea of her being put in danger no matter how indestructible everyone thought she was. She somehow always seemed to walk away with an injury of some kind, causing his heart to nearly stop beating in his chest every time.

Glancing at the dance floor, Bruce found Diana and Darren no longer there. He swiftly began scanning the crowded ballroom, desperate to find his wife. Turning in tight circles, he finally spotted her sitting at a table holding her head, Darren kneeling worriedly before her.

Bruce’s panic immediately rose sharply, clutching at his throat. He began to make his way over to them only to hear an all too familiar voice and not one that he had hoped to hear ever again in his lifetime.

“Brucie!”

He kept walking, his hands balled at his sides, pretending as though he hadn’t heard her, but he was abruptly forced to a stop when the blond he’d hoped to avoid stepped directly in his path. He drew a deep calming breath to keep himself from physically throwing her aside in order to get to Diana.

“Brucie!” the woman squealed his name again in that irritating voice of hers. “I wondered if I’d see you here tonight. I mean I had really hoped that I’d run into you, but I just didn’t know if I would. I’ve been in Europe for the last two years and just returned to Gotham. I just can’t believe you’re really here.”

“Hi, Jenna,” he coldly stated, his dark daze practically boring straight through her skull as if silently willing her to disappear. “It’s good to see you too. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“So what have you been up to?” she gushed as she pressed her shapely figure against him, her hands coming to rest against his chest. “I’ve missed you so much, Bruce. I don’t think a day went by that I didn’t think about you when I was gone. I would love to pick up where we left off two and a half years ago.”

“Jenna, I…”

“You are just as handsome as the last time I saw you,” Jenna told him, her brown eyes roaming over him with a predatory gleam. She leaned in close so her lips were against his ear. “I’m still single you know. How about you ditch whichever bimbo you came here tonight with and take me home instead?”

“Jenna, I’m not interested,” he heatedly stated, trying to push her away without creating a scene. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying any attention to them, everyone turned and focused on Melanie who had taken to the stage to make some announcements about the new orphanage. “I didn’t come here tonight with some bimbo. I came with my…”

“To tell you the truth, I don’t care who you came with,” she throatily murmured, leaning in and kissing him deeply as her hands roamed over him.

**********

Diana looked up from Darren, hoping to find Bruce only to see him kissing another woman. She immediately felt her jealous rage sear through her, tears suddenly making her throat constrict painfully with the sight before her.

“I need some air,” she told Darren, quickly standing to her feet.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, confused. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No…I’m fine…really,” she replied as she quickly left the ballroom.

Bruce angrily pushed Jenna away, desperate to get away from this woman. “Jenna, I don’t know what rock you’ve been living under for the last two years, but I’m married,” he growled. “Now, if you’ll excuse I’m, I have to find my wife.”

He pushed past her, no longer caring about good manners. Making his way to the table where he’d last seen her, he found Darren standing all alone. “Where is Diana?” he snapped, forcing himself to rein in his anger.

“I don’t know,” Darren shook his head. “She just left. I don’t think she was feeling well. She wanted to get some air.”

Bruce swore under his breath as he raced outside the hotel only to find Alfred standing outside of the limo, his arms crossed and a disapproving expression on his face. “Alfred,” he called as he drew near. “Where is Diana?”

“I don’t know what you did, but you had better fix it, Master Bruce,” Alfred reprimanded him.

“Which way did she go?” Bruce growled, his patience running very thin at that moment.

“That way, but I believe you need to open this first,” Alfred informed him as he handed him the gift that Diana had given him earlier.

“Alfred, I don’t have time for this,” he barked. “I have to find Diana.”

“I think this will help explain things,” the British butler insisted.

Bruce snatched the box out of his surrogate father’s hands, ripping the silver wrapping paper off before opening the gift. He pulled out a coffee mug, holding it up to read the words on it. His fierce glower swiftly fell away, his heart hammering uncontrollably with what it said.

_Ten Rules For Dating My Daughter…_

Shocked, he slowly looked up into Alfred’s face, his mind and tongue both refusing to work at that moment as the words slowly began to sink in. Diana was pregnant with his baby…a girl. He was going to have a daughter. He could barely contain the excitement that flooded his soul.

He watched as a proud smile broke across Alfred’s face, his head nodding to confirm the unspoken question in his surrogate son’s eyes. “But…I…she…” Bruce attempted to speak, but couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

“Go find her, Master Bruce,” Alfred gently told him, handing him a handkerchief. “First, though, I would wipe that hideous pink lipstick off your face before you do.”

Bruce quickly wiped away Jenna’s lipstick, handing Alfred his new coffee mug for safekeeping before going after his wife, more desperate now than ever to find her.

**********

Diana angrily brushed away the tears that trickled down her cheeks, furious with herself for allowing her emotions get the best of her. She couldn’t believe that Bruce had kissed another woman. Her hands curled into fists with the thought, her fingernails digging into her palms as she made her way down the dark empty street.

She had wanted to go over there and knock that woman out, but she’d forced herself to leave instead, afraid of causing a scene. That was the last thing that they needed to have show up on the front page of the newspaper – a picture of Wonder Woman decking another woman who had kissed her husband.

This evening had turned into a complete disaster, beginning at the Manor and ending with her walking away all alone. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, fighting against the roiling nausea inside, the lingering dizziness that threatened to take her to her knees.

Alfred had known immediately that something was wrong when she had walked out of the ballroom alone, offering his help or to take her home, but she had refused. She had needed to be alone for a while, to clear her head and regain control of her emotions again.

How had everything fallen apart like this? She should’ve just told Bruce about the baby as soon as she had found out, but she hadn’t because of fear, afraid of how he would react and now everything felt like it was spinning out of control.

“Diana!”

Her insides trembled with the sound of her name on his lips. Her body always betrayed her whenever he said her name, whenever he touched her or kissed her no matter how angry she was with him…or with herself for that matter.

“Diana…please stop!”

Bruce released a relieved breath as he saw her stop, waiting for him to catch up to her. Everything inside of him wanted to just pull her into his arms and kiss her breathless, but there were things they needed to talk about first.

“Princess…please let me explain,” he began as he drew near, his hand reaching for hers and forcing her to turn around to face him.

“There’s nothing to explain,” she said, wiping away her tears with her free hand. “One of your old girlfriends saw you and kissed you in an attempt to get you back. I get it, Bruce. I know you had thousands of conquests and I shouldn’t be jealous, but…”

“You shouldn’t be,” he told her, his heart broken by her tears, her downcast eyes filled with hurt. “You’re the only one I love…and you’re carrying my baby girl.”

Diana looked up, stunned with his words. “You know?” she murmured.

Bruce nodded his head as a brilliant smile broke across his face, his thumb brushing against the back of her hand as he stared at her. “I opened your gift,” he replied with a grin. “I love it more than you can begin to imagine.”

“But there’s something more,” she softly admitted, drawing a shuddering breath.

“What is it? Are you alright?” he asked, his elation turning to fear. “Is the baby alright?”

“Yes, we’re both fine, but there’s something that you need to know about our daughter,” she informed him. “It was part of the reason for mother’s visit last week.”

Bruce’s entire body grew tense with worry as he waited for her to speak again. Whatever it was that she was about to tell him, he swore that they would get through it together. He loved her with every fiber of his being and nothing would ever change that, already loved this baby.

“It’s alright, Princess,” he murmured, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“During mother’s prayers, she was visited by Aphrodite who told her that I was pregnant with a little girl and that she was blessed,” she admitted, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. “Our daughter is blessed by Aphrodite, Bruce.”

Bruce stared at her for a long moment, stunned by the news. “Our daughter is blessed by the goddess of love and sex?” he said, his baritone voice emphasizing each word that was laced with definite annoyance.

“Yes,” she nodded her head, the tears returning with a vengeance. “That’s why I’ve waited so long to tell you. I…I didn’t know how to tell you our daughter was already blessed by a goddess. I was afraid that you’d be upset and…”

“Diana, it’s alright,” he suddenly told her, pulling her into his arms and holding her more tightly than he probably should. “I’m just thrilled that you’re alright and that we’re having a baby girl.”

“Are you sure?” she asked as she returned his embrace, pressing her face into his chest.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he adamantly replied. “I was so afraid something was wrong with you. I have to admit I’m not happy about Aphrodite’s blessing, but we’ll deal with it together.”

Diana pulled back to look into his eyes. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” she cried as he brushed away her tears with his fingertips. “I was going to tell you in the Caribbean, but I didn’t want to ruin the wonderful weekend you had planned if you didn’t take it well.”

“It’s alright, Princess,” he shook his head. “It’s my fault. I’ve given you more than enough reasons over the last few years to worry about how I would react to all of this.”

“I love you, Bruce,” she whispered, her hand coming to rest against his check. “So much…”

Bruce silenced her with a passionate kiss, showing her just how much he loved her and planning on showing her even more when they finally got home.

“Could you two use a ride?” Alfred asked as he pulled up next to the couple completely lost in each other.

Bruce pulled out of the heated kiss to chuckle softly, taking Diana’s hand in his as he led her to the waiting limo. Diana paused before getting inside, turning to look at her husband.

“You’re already working on a plan to have the blessing removed, aren’t you?” she asked with an amused smile.

“You know me too well, Princess,” he smirked, kissing her before getting into the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 17

Panting heavily, Bruce rolled off of his wife, always worried about crushing her when they made love when in reality she could bench press a tank with one hand. She always told him how she loved the feeling of his full weight on top of her like a protective cocoon, but his guilt ultimately won out in the end.

He swiftly pulled her to him, her lips immediately finding the moist skin of his chest. He ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair, relishing in the intense euphoria pumping wildly through his body. Their bedroom was filled with the heady scent of their love making mingled with the intoxicating scent of his Princess that he could never get enough of.

“I’m so relieved…that you decided to take the night off to stay here with me…instead of going out on patrol,” Diana told him through exerted breaths, loving the sound of her husband’s still hammering heart beneath her ear. “I thought I was going to have to hold you hostage…and force myself on you.”

Bruce chuckled softly with her words, savoring the feeling of her skin pressed fully against his. “I have to admit there were a couple of times this past week that I honestly thought you were going to attack me,” he admitted.

“Well, if you hadn’t decided to give me the cold shoulder this week,” she playfully swatted him on the chest. “That was just cruel to do to a pregnant wife.”

“I forgot how insatiable you are when you’re pregnant.”

“You just found out we’re going to have a baby a few hours ago,” she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. His face was still flushed with rapture, pleasure that she alone had put there. “Besides, I haven’t ever been that bad, have I?”

He rolled onto his side to face her, his hand finding her abdomen and caressing it lovingly, more than anxious for the evidence of their love making to begin to show. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and nose before finding her lips again.

“I never said that I was complaining, Princess,” he smirked at her. “I am more than willing and happy to take care of your every need…no matter when or how often.”

“I had a feeling you would be,” she smiled in response. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I didn’t know how to break it to you. I was hoping the gift would help soften the blow somewhat.”

“I love my coffee mug and I already love our daughter,” he told her, brushing soft kisses along her jaw to her ear. “In fact, I think I’m going to have to add some rules of my own to it…Batman rules for dating my daughter.”

“Oh, Hera, help me,” Diana chuckled softly, her eyes falling closed with the pleasure thrumming through her with his touch. “I can only imagine what you have in mind. You’ll probably have a whole manual prepared before she even turns a year old.”

“I just have to find a way to get that damn blessing by Aphrodite removed,” he scowled.

“Bruce, it’s not the end of the world you know,” she reminded him as she caressed his chest, lightly tracing the valleys and curves of his well-defined muscles. “Besides, do you really think you can go up against a goddess?”

“Our unborn daughter is blessed by the goddess of love and sex, Diana,” he stated, his fear about the ramifications of it all punctuating his every single word. “What part of that doesn’t make your blood turn to ice water in your veins?”

Diana couldn’t help but giggle despite his fear over their unborn daughter. “You do remember that I’m blessed by Aphrodite as well and I turned out pretty good, didn’t I?”

“You turned out more than perfect,” he smiled as he nuzzled his nose against her, his hand coming to rest on her hip. “But I already have enough trouble with the way men leer at you as it is. What am I going to do with a beautiful daughter too?”

“Do you want her to be ugly?” Diana frowned.

“I don’t think we could ever make an ugly baby, Princess,” he murmured as he began kissing along her throat again, his large hand slipping from her hip to gentle knead her backside.

Diana moaned as his mouth captured hers, her hips grinding against his. He always managed to make her melt and more than willing to do anything he wanted when he kissed and touched her like this. She couldn’t believe how well he knew every inch of her body, knew just the right way to build a steady burn deep within her or bring her to a heated frenzy.

Only he could turn the mighty Amazon warrior into a boneless writhing mess, incoherent and unable to speak intelligibly. The problem was that he knew the affect that he had on her and it only served to feed his already enormous ego.

Retreating for air, Diana suddenly pushed her husband onto his back, moving to straddle him and pinning his body to the bed with her own, his hands on either side of his head as she leaned victoriously over him. 

“I would love our baby no matter what because it will be equal parts you and me,” she gave him her best glare, but couldn’t hide the way her blue eyes sparkled mischievously down at him.

Although he loved being in control, it was certainly beyond erotic when she dominated him like this. He could already feel his body beginning to respond to her all over again. She affected him so deeply in so many ways, strumming his body like an instrument and driving him to the brink of sweet madness with the intense pleasure that she alone could create within him.

“What if our daughter was born looking like Hephaestus?” he teased her.

Diana bit back a giggle with the thought of their daughter looking like the crippled blacksmith god. She did her best to school her expression in order to look completely unaffected by his ludicrous question, but it was beyond difficult with the image that was forming in her mind.

“I would love our daughter even if she looked like Hephaestus,” she maintained, “because she would be all of you and all of me.”

His piercing blue-eyed gaze narrowed in thought as he came up with another example. “You would still love our daughter if she looked like Medusa?” he pressed. “Head covered in venomous snakes instead of hair?”

Diana couldn’t hold in the laughter that spilled from her lips this time. “Bruce Wayne!” she scolded him. “Do you honestly think our daughter would like that hideous witch?”

“You never know, Princess,” he argued. He couldn’t help teasing his wife; it was one of his most favorite things to do besides making love with her. “My in-laws are gods and goddesses. I need to be prepared for every eventuality.”

“I told you not to worry about them,” she attempted to reassure him.

“Yah, and look what it got me, Princess,” he rolled his eyes. “My unborn daughter is blessed by Aphrodite.”

“It could be worse,” she pointed out. “She could’ve been blessed by Cupid or better yet Eros.”

Bruce groaned with the thought. “Are you trying to put me in an early grave?” he asked. “Why couldn’t she have been blessed by the virgin goddess Hestia instead? Now that I definitely could’ve handled.”

“The goddess of chastity and home? Don’t you want any grandchildren some day?” she asked as she leaned down and kissed him sensually. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together…I promise.”

Succumbing to the sweet pleasure she was building within him again, he found his worry over their baby girl swiftly dissipating. “I wonder if Melanie ever noticed that we left,” he murmured as she kissed along his jaw, pausing to rake her teeth over his skin.

“I don’t really care right now,” she replied. “I finally have my husband all to myself and I’m going to enjoy every single second of it.”

“Not until you tell me about Darren Strong.”

Diana paused in her slow sensual attack, sitting back to look down at her husband who moaned as she rubbed against him. “Oh, you mean besides the fact the guy is a piece of slime?”

“What did he try?” Bruce asked sharply, a fierce sneer on his lips at the thought of him assaulting his wife in any way.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” she reassured him, releasing her hold on his hands. “That was what you were hiding from me about him wasn’t it? That he’s a womanizer like my husband used to be?”

Bruce scowled with the analogy, knowing deep down that she wasn’t that far off base. In fact, it was almost like Darren Strong was trying to be like Bruce Wayne, the philanthropist by day and billionaire playboy by night. 

So just what was he doing in the hours of darkness while everyone else slept?

He wondered just how much about him Darren knew…how much of his life he was truly trying to mimic. Did it reach into nighttime endeavors as well? Did he know the connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman…and Wonder Woman?

The thought gave him chills.

“You know that wasn’t the real me, Princess,” he told her as he sat up, keeping her on his lap where he wanted her. “I never slept with all of those women.”

“I know,” she nodded. “I’m just not so sure about this Darren Strong. There’s something more to him, something that I can’t put my finger on.”

“So you noticed it too?”

“Let’s just say that I understand why you’re trying so hard to find out everything you can about him.”

“What exactly did he say to you tonight?” he pressed, wanting answers. He needed to know how deep this man’s fascination with his wife truly ran.

Diana bit her bottom lip as she thought back over the events of the evening. “He was very flirtatious,” she recounted to him. “I asked him about his business and he told me that he was interested in expanding his company into genetics and biologic research. He asked me to dance and almost got his teeth knocked down his throat.”

“Why? What did he do?” Bruce demanded to know, tightening his grip on his wife’s hips, his eyes flashing with jealous anger.

“Let’s just say that he spent a little too much time admiring my…assets...” she replied as her gaze flickered down to her breasts.

She watched Bruce’s jaw tighten as he ground his teeth, his grip on her painful had she been any other woman. But she wasn’t any other woman and he was free to be what and who he needed to be with her and he loved her all the more for it.

“And then what happened?” he tightly inquired.

“That’s when I got a little dizzy and he helped me to a table to sit down,” she informed him. “That’s when I caught that bimbo kissing you.”

“I don’t want you near him,” he told her, his voice raspy and deep and commanding like the Bat.

“Bruce, I can handle myself,” she chuckled softly with his over-protectiveness. “He can’t hurt me.”

“He’s up to something, Diana,” he shook his head, his expression filled with anger as well as palpable fear. “I can feel it in my bones. I don’t want him anywhere near you and our baby.”

Diana frowned with his order, not liking the idea of being told what to do. On the other hand, if Darren Strong truly was a threat, she didn’t want their baby to be harmed in any way either. Besides, if it made Bruce feel better then she would agree to it. He still couldn’t keep her from helping with his investigation, though.

“Fine…for now…” she replied.

“Diana…” he growled.

“I’m still going to help you get to the bottom of whatever it is he’s up to,” she informed him. “We’re a team whether you like it or not, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce glared at her for a long moment, weighing her words before his glare slowly faded into a relenting smirk. “I guess since I have no choice, Mrs. Wayne.”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” she grinned triumphantly. “I always get what I want.”

Before she could say another word, he erased her grin with his mouth, his lips crashing into hers as he flipped her onto her back, his body settling over hers and pinning her to the mattress. “And now, I’m going to get what I want,” he huskily informed her as he began to kiss his way down her chest.

XXX

“I’m telling you,” Tim leaned on Bruce’s desk with his hands, desperate to make his point. “Nick has some sort of super power.”

Bruce finally looked up at his son over the top of his computer screen, an unimpressed expression lighting his face. “You probably just forgot where you put it and Nicholas got his hands on it when you weren’t paying attention.”

Tim scowled at his father’s lack of belief in his story. “No, I’m telling you, Bruce. I set my cell phone on the nightstand table beside the rocking chair before I put him in his crib. When I came back, it was with him in his crib. He was drooling all over it.”

“He had his check up with J’onn not even two weeks ago,” he reminded him. “He was completely fine and super abilities free.”

“Well, something has definitely changed since then,” Tim insisted, straightening up and folding his arms against his chest, refusing to back down.

Bruce cast a glance at his young son who was playing quietly in his pack and play while Bruce worked in his office. Nicholas suddenly looked up at his father through the thin netting, smiling brightly and displaying the two new upper teeth that were coming in to join the two bottom teeth that were already there.

“Dada,” Nicholas jabbered, holding up his toy Flash doll for him to see.

Bruce couldn’t help grinning at his son, the love he felt for him warming his heart. “Hi, little bat,” he smiled. “You’re being a good partner today.”

Nicholas babbled in excitement while Tim smirked at his surrogate father. Bruce had gotten to be such a softy at heart since Diana came into their lives and yet somehow it hadn’t tainted his alter ego in the least. The Batman had remained the same intense, frightening vigilante that he had always been, maybe even more so because of the family that he was creating with Diana.

“Hey, why are you working from home today?” Tim abruptly asked. “I thought you had some important teleconference with someone in Indonesia or something like that.”

“I already did it after lunch from my home office instead,” he replied, turning his attention back to his middle son standing before him. “Diana wasn’t feeling well today so I wanted to stay around here in case she needed anything.”

“So the morning sickness is starting in already?”

“Afraid so,” he frowned at the thought. While thrilled with the thought of having another baby with her, he hated how she struggled with morning sickness. “It seems worse this time around for some reason. She’s been throwing up all day.”

Tim could see the worry in his mentor’s eyes. “I’m sure she’ll be fine,” he reassured him. “You know mom. Nothing keeps her down.”

Bruce couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth with Tim calling Diana mom. It pleased him in a way that he hadn’t expected. They truly were becoming a real family at last.

“You’re right about that,” he agreed.

“Where is she now?” Tim asked. “I want to tell her about Nick and my cell phone. Maybe she’ll believe me.”

“She’s sleeping right now so don’t disturb her,” he told him.

“Has anyone seen my favorite spatula?” Alfred suddenly said as he entered Bruce’s office. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

“When did you use it last?” Tim asked.

“This morning while preparing breakfast,” Alfred replied. “I made Miss Diana’s favorite French toast hoping it would make her feel better. Unfortunately, the poor thing still got sick.”

“Can’t you just use a different spatula to make supper?” Bruce asked.

“I think not,” Alfred frowned in indignation at the perceived ludicrous suggestion as he glanced at Nicholas in his play pen only to gasp in surprise. “There it is!”

Bruce and Tim both looked over to see Nicholas chewing on the end of Alfred’s spatula, a look of innocent curiosity on his face. All three of them went to his play pen, their hands on their hips in stunned disbelief as they stared down at the little boy.

“I told you!” Tim exclaimed, casting an annoyed glare at Bruce.

“It explains nothing,” Bruce frowned as he stared down at his son who had dropped the spatula to raise his arms towards his father to pick him up.

“His super power is stealing,” Tim said as Bruce leaned over and picked up Nicholas.

Alfred reached into the pack and play to retrieve his favorite spatula now covered in drool and tiny teeth marks. Bruce looked over at Alfred, noticing the bewildered expression on his butler’s face.

“I’ll buy you a new spatula, Alfred,” Bruce promised him, adoring the feel of Nicholas snuggling deeper into his father’s hold on him, his little head coming to rest against Bruce’s chest. It was moments like this that he swore he’d never forget for as long as he lived.

“You will do no such thing, Master Bruce,” Alfred firmly said with his spatula firmly in hand, steadfastly raising his chin. “It is perfect just the way it is.”

“It’s covered in slobber and little teeth marks,” Tim pointed out to him.

“It can be washed,” Alfred replied with a wistful smile. “And as for the teeth marks, it makes it extra special to me now. You have no idea how many of my kitchen utensils Master Bruce used to chew on when he was teething.”

“Yah, but I’ll bet he didn’t somehow magically steal them like Nicholas does,” Tim said.

“Oh, heavens no,” Alfred shook his head with a chuckle. “I made the mistake of keeping Master Bruce’s highchair too close to the kitchen counter. He grabbed hold of everything he could get his little hands on every time I turned my back. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

They watched as Alfred left with his spatula in hand, not even wondering how Nicholas had gotten his hands on it in the first place. Tim turned to Bruce, opening his mouth to say something, but was quickly stopped when Bruce held a hand up to him.

“Nicholas is not a thief,” Bruce maintained as he took his son to sit at his desk with him. “There is a reasonable explanation for all of this.”

“Yes, he has super stealing powers,” Tim shot back as he plopped down in an overstuffed chair, his mind racing to work out all of the possibilities of having such a cool super power as well as which god or goddess had passed it on to him.

“Tim, he’s a normal little boy,” Bruce told him. _“Unlike my unborn daughter who has been blessed by a certain meddling goddess,”_ he mentally scowled to himself.

“Just wait until it happens to you,” Tim shot back. “Then you’ll believe me and I’m going to say ‘I told you so’.”

Just then, the phone in his office rang. “Yes, Alfred,” Bruce answered.

“I have a Mr. Darren Strong on the line for you,” Alfred informed him. “He wishes to speak with you if at all possible.”

Bruce’s grip on the receiver automatically tightened with the mention the man’s name. “I’ll take the call.”

Seeing the darkness that suddenly veiled his father’s face, Tim decided it was a good time to leave, knowing just what that look meant. He didn’t want to be anywhere near him when he got that look on his face.

“Darren, this is Bruce,” he tightly answered. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Darren apologized. “I tried the office and they told me that I might be able to catch you here. I was calling to see how Diana was doing this afternoon. She wasn’t feeling well last night at the charity benefit.”

Bruce’s stomach immediately clenched with the man’s words, his reason for calling. He swallowed back the anger that was suddenly clawing at his throat. “She’s fine,” he politely replied despite the dark fury thrumming through him now. “Thank you for calling to check on her.”

“I have to admit that I was somewhat surprised when she got dizzy last night,” Darren continued. “I thought Metas didn’t succumb to illness.”

Bruce ground his teeth, not liking this focus on his wife one bit. “Actually, she’s not sick,” he told him with a certain amount of swelling pride and satisfaction with his next words. “She’s pregnant.”

There was a long pause on the other end that pleased Bruce much more than it should have, but he couldn’t help it. There was definitely something going on and he had a sick feeling inside that it was somehow linked to Diana.

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order, Bruce,” Darren finally said, his voice not quite as sociable as it had just been.

“Thank you,” Bruce replied, shifting Nicholas to his other leg to keep him from grabbing the phone in his hand. Nicholas squealed with discontentment, reaching out towards the phone and chattering excitedly as if he wanted in on the conversation.

“And that must be the famous Nicholas Wayne I hear in the background,” Darren stated, heating Bruce’s anger all the more.

Bruce scowled as he stood to his feet, taking Nicholas back to his play pen. “Yes it is,” he responded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business that I still need to attend to before dinner.”

“I was hoping that we could meet again soon to go over the proposal that I gave you last week.”

“Call my secretary tomorrow and have her set up a lunch meeting so we can go over the information,” Bruce told him.

“So you are interested in my possible business venture?”

“I am, but I do have several questions before proceeding with any form of agreement,” Bruce admitted. 

“I can understand that,” Darren said. “I will give your secretary a call tomorrow. Give Diana my best.”

“I will,” Bruce rigidly replied before hanging up.

Bruce put the phone down as he settled back into his desk chair, the fine hairs on the back of his neck pricking with swelling suspicion. There was most definitely something going on in Gotham and with Darren Strong. He just needed to get to the bottom of it before something happened.

Picking up Nicholas again, he took his son into the kitchen and put him in his highchair so Alfred could keep an eye on him while he went upstairs to check on Diana. Climbing the stairs, he found he couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that his conversation with Darren had stirred deep within him.

There was something about it all that seemed connected, but he couldn’t quite put it all together.

Entering their bedroom, Bruce paused in the doorway, his gaze falling on his wife curled up under a blanket on their bed. Her raven curls were fanned out over the satin white pillow case, a contented look on her beautiful face.

He could watch her all day long and never get tired of it. He slowly made his way to her, kneeling down by the edge of their bed. He silently reached out, lightly running his fingers through her silky long hair before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Time to wake up, Princess,” he gently prodded her.

“Bruce…” she sleepily murmured, opening her eyes to find him staring at her, a soft smile on his lips, but recognizable panic clouding his eyes. She frowned as she reached out to cup his face. “What’s wrong?”

He turned his head, his lips caressing the palm of her hand. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

She sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out and pulling up to sit on the bed with her. “Talk to me, Bruce.”

“Darren Strong just called now,” he admitted. “He was checking to see how you were feeling.”

“And you told him I was pregnant.” It was more of a statement than an actual question, her voice laced with mild annoyance. “Bruce, the League doesn’t even know yet.”

“We’ll tell them at the Founders meeting on Monday afternoon,” he reassured her, intertwining his fingers with hers. “I don’t like how interested Darren is in you and your Meta abilities. He was stunned to find out you were pregnant. I’m not sure what difference that would make to him.”

“Unless his proposal has something to do with experimenting on Metas,” she suggested. “He did say he was interested in expanding into genetics and biologic research.”

“It could be,” he muttered, lifting their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. “That’s why I don’t want you near him. You’re far too important to me to be involved in this.”

“I’ll be alright, Bruce,” she reassured him.

Bruce leaned over to kiss her, hooking a raven curl behind her ear. “Are you up for trying to eat something?” he murmured against her lips.

“I don’t know,” she groaned at the thought, her hand absentmindedly falling to her abdomen. “I’m almost afraid to try.”

“You have to keep up your strength,” he told her. “You have our baby growing inside of you. You need to take extra good care of yourself.”

“I know,” she nodded her head. “I’ll come down and eat with you, but don’t worry about me if I have to make a run for the bathroom.”

“You know I will,” he chuckled softly as he got up, taking her hand and pulling her up to stand with him, kissing her softly.

“You know you don’t have to hold my hair back every time I throw up,” she told him as she allowed him to lead her out of their bedroom.

“I want to,” he replied. “If you’re going to carry my baby, it’s the least I can do.”

“Yah, I did make you promise to carry the next baby and you failed me on that one,” she giggled.

“We all have our burdens to bear,” he chuckled in response.

“I’ll gladly bear it for you,” she sweetly said, kissing him on the cheek only to groan as the smells of dinner began to fill her nostrils.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 18

Batman leaned forward on his forearms resting on his knee, his boot propped up on the ledge of Gotham’s National Bank as he overlooked the gloomy dark streets below. His black cape snapped gently, catching in the wind that caused it to whip behind him.

Patrol had been unusually quiet for a Sunday night making him more than a little paranoid…or more so than he usually was. Maybe it was because of the rain that was falling or the unseasonably cool night or maybe it was the fact that the night before had been busier than usual for a Saturday night. 

Either way it had put him on edge.

It didn’t help any that he couldn’t get the conversation that he’d had with Darren Strong from two days ago out of his head. He’d felt a tight knot of dread that sat like a rock in the pit of his stomach ever since then.

There was very little information that they’d been able to uncover so far on the mysterious entrepreneur who had suddenly moved to Gotham from New York City, hadn’t even been able to find a damn birth certificate on the man.

Whoever this guy was or whatever he was up to, it couldn’t be anything good.

And then there was Diana. His beautiful Diana. She’d been so sick over the last three days, vomiting not just limited to the mornings. He hated being forced to watch her struggle with the nausea and vomiting, suffering because of the beautiful baby they had made. 

He felt so completely helpless to make it any better for her, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach definitely not enough for what he knew she was going through. And yet, she never complained, always taking it all in stride and flashing him that smile that made his stomach do flips every time.

He didn’t know why she was struggling so much more with this pregnancy compared to the last, but he was determined to find out what he could do for her. If she wasn’t any better when he got home, he was contacting J’onn or Leslie. He didn’t want to take any chances with her or the baby.

Speaking of which…

“What are you doing here, Princess?” he deeply rasped without even turning around.

She never ceased to charm him even after being married for a year. Even now she still tried to sneak up on him, but he always knew she was coming a heartbeat before she ever arrived. He had to admit, though, she was getting better.

“I thought you could use a little break,” she said as she silently stepped out from the dark shadows of the roof.

“You should be in bed sleeping,” he stated.

There was a definite annoyed edge to his stern voice, but beneath it there was a hint of endearment that she infrequently got to hear when he was in costume. “I was tired of being in bed,” she replied as she approached. “I’ve been there for three days now.”

He looked down out of the corner of his eye as she set a large cup of coffee down on the ledge of the building, the dark hot liquid creating swirling cyclones of steam to rise up out of the slit in the plastic lid that protected the delicious goodness inside.

He also caught a glimpse of a long black Lycra covered arm. At least she hadn’t come in her usual uniform, one that screamed I’m Wonder Woman and advertising to the world that she was really married to Batman aka Bruce Wayne. 

Now, though, he could do what he really wanted to do at that moment.

In one swift fluid motion, Batman turned, his cape whipping as he abruptly pulled her into his arms, his mouth suddenly on hers, kissing her breathless. Her thick raven hair was swept back into a ponytail, her face wet from the unrelenting rain. He slid his gauntleted hands up her spine only to feel her shiver in his arms, knowing it wasn’t from the cool wet night air. 

Diana moaned as his hot mouth continued to devour her, his tongue tangling so deliciously with hers in a repetitive sensual slide. She had missed him, missed this connection with him the last few days so she had decided to find him though she knew that he wouldn’t be happy about it…at least not at first.

Bruce finally pulled back, breathing hard, his face refusing to reveal the desire that she had just awakened within him. “Go home, Princess,” he bluntly told her.

His order was harsh, but his arms had yet to release her telling her that he really wasn’t quite ready for her to leave despite his constant worry over her. The corners of her lips curved in response, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling brightly despite the dark night sky as she stared at his masked face.

“My bed was too lonely,” she whispered, leaning in to dragging her lips along his chiseled jaw line. “I couldn’t sleep without my handsome husband there to hold me.”

“Go home and I promise I’ll be there later to warm you up,” he told her a little more gently this time, his eyes falling closed with the feel of her warm lips assaulting his exposed jaw and making his head spin.

“Why are you so determined to get rid of me?” she paused her assault to look at his cowled face. “Do you have another woman on the side?”

Bruce smirked with her teasing question. “Are you kidding me? I have my hands full with the one I’ve got,” he replied, wrapping his cape protectively around her to help keep the falling rain off of her. “It’s cold and wet out here. Go home, Princess.”

“I’m a Meta…I don’t get sick,” she shot back, refusing to back down any time soon.

“You’ve been throwing up for three days with morning sickness,” he reminded her. “I’m making sure you see J’onn after our founder’s meeting tomorrow afternoon so he can give you something for the vomiting. I hate seeing you this sick.”

“I’m feeling a little better.”

Bruce frowned at his wife, noticing the faint shadows under her eyes, the way her cheeks were slightly sunken in. Now that she was carrying their child again, she needed to be gaining weight, not losing it. He was growing more concerned about her with every passing day.

“You need to be home taking care of yourself not out here worrying about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you,” she countered. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“I thought wives were supposed to be barefoot and pregnant at home, not gallivanting around a filthy city at all hours of the night in the rain,” he teased her, bracing himself for the assault that he knew was about to come, but he couldn’t help himself.

Diana’s eyes narrowed into a very dangerous glare, one that only served to heighten his arousal even more. “I am not that kind of wife,” she bit out, her grip on his waist tightening painfully, causing him to visibly wince.

“My mistake,” he gasped, amused. “I must have you confused with one of my other wives.”

He grunted as her fist suddenly connected playfully with his Kevlar protected abdomen. “You will have no other woman but me or I’ll make sure you live to regret it.”

“Hmmm…what exactly do you have in mind?” he spoke with a sudden lop-sided grin that was so incongruous with the black bat suit that adorned his muscular body. “Something that includes that lasso of yours I hope?”

“Didn’t we try that already?” she grinned something sinful, her hands coming to rest against the bat symbol on his chest.

“Practice makes perfect, Princess,” he said as he tilted his head to kiss her again.

Diana put a finger to his lips to halt him only to have him suddenly take her finger into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit as he sucked on it. She moaned softly with his suggestive assault, her breath catching when he finally released it.

“I actually did come here for another reason besides seducing you,” she admitted with a smirk.

“Too late,” he huskily breathed as he began kissing behind her ear, the rain still falling down around them. “You’ve already awoken the beast, Princess. It’s what you get for coming out here and interrupting my patrol like this.”

Diana chuckled softly but it turned into a gasp as he gently raked his teeth over the sensitive skin right behind her ear. “Even if it’s about a certain Darren Strong?”

Bruce instantly froze with the mention of the name that had his insides twisted with trepidation since he’d first met the man. He pulled back to look at his wife, the white lenses of his cowl narrowed into thin slits as he held her in his arms.

“What about him?” he ground out.

Diana could feel his entire body grow tense despite his Kevlar uniform. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would try and do some research of my own on him; see if I could turn up anything on him for you.”

“And?”

“I took the date of birth that you had on him and researched all of the baby boys born in New York City with that same date of birth.”

“Oracle already tried doing that and came up with nothing matching him.”

“I found that out as well so I checked the entire state of New York,” she told him.

“She already checked that too,” he said, releasing his hold on her to grab his coffee, unimpressed with what she’d told him thus far as well as a little disappointed that she hadn’t come just to seduce him. “She also checked the entire United Stated and came up with nothing on him past five years ago.”

“I realized that,” she nodded, undaunted by his lack of interest so far. “That’s when it struck me. What if he had been abandoned by his mother at a church or a hospital?”

Batman turned sharply to look at her, peering at her over the edge of his cup as he held it against his lips. “What?”

“What if he had grown up in an orphanage and no one knew his true date of birth,” Diana suggested. “So I began a search of all New York City orphanages with little boys around the same age as our Darren Strong.”

“That would take forever, Princess.”

“In the beginning I thought so too…until I stumbled upon a little boy who grew up in an orphanage in New York City by the name of Aaron Armstrong with green eyes and brown hair. He ran away from the orphanage when he was fourteen. No one has seen him since – no school records, no credit cards, no jobs, nothing.”

Batman set his cup of coffee down on the ledge again, straightening up and folding his arms against his broad chest. Diana could tell he was contemplating what she had just uncovered, clenching his jaw as his mind worked through this new information.

“Not bad, Princess,” he gruffly replied, his face set in that characteristic way that told her he was already trying to put the pieces together.

“’Not bad, Princess’?” she repeated each word in annoyed disbelief. “You and Oracle have been working on this for almost two weeks and that’s all I get? I found Darren’s true identity. I think it’s deserving of much more than that.” 

His intense gaze fixed on her, Batman gradually closed the distance between them, his breath pulsating against her face and sending a hot shiver down her spine as he allowed his proximity to affect her and help erase her irritation. He slowly leaned in, letting the tension build as he stopped just a breath away from her lips.

“You are brilliant, Princess,” he whispered before softly brushing his lips against hers, so tentative and yet taunting. “And the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“That’s much better,” she murmured with a proud smirk. “He also has a twin sister by the name of Allison Armstrong who still lives in New York City by her given birth name. I sent the rest of the information I found to Oracle for further investigation and saved it to your computer in the batcave for you to review when you return.”

“I take it all back,” he huskily said. “You are unbelievably amazing and I’m so glad I decided to marry you.”

Her smirk was swiftly erased by a kiss that quickly turned quite heated, his arms keeping her pressed against his body. “You’re pretty incredible yourself,” Diana softly breathed, knowing she needed to leave him to his work now. “Be safe, Dark Knight. Come home soon.”

“You can count on it,” he told her, kissing her one more time before he reluctantly released his hold on her, watching as she was swallowed up into night’s ominous shadows.

He felt a slight heaviness in his chest as she left, forgetting at times just how much she truly lightened his soul. He turned his attention back to the streets of Gotham, anxious to finish his night so he could return home to her.

This newest information that Diana had stumbled across had been invaluable. Now, he finally had something more to go on, hopefully discovering exactly what Darren Strong was up to and why he was so interested in him and his family.

“B, it’s Robin.”

“What is it, Robin?”

“Got another dead body just like the other three,” Robin informed him. 

“Damn…that makes four now,” Batman hissed angrily. “Where?”

“Down at the docks. I’ll wait for you.”

“On my way. Batman out.”

XXX

Entering the warehouse, Batman and Robin stealthily moved in the dark shadows, avoiding the moonlight that filtered through the high windows overhead in case there was still someone lingering somewhere inside.

Silently tapping Batman on the shoulder, Robin pointed in the direction that he had seen the body from the skylight in the roof when he had been making his rounds. The docks were a well-known dumping ground for disposing of bodies especially by the crime lords of Gotham and tonight had not proven that reality wrong.

Spotting the body lying on the floor on the other side of the large warehouse, Batman came to a sudden stop, forcing Robin to stop behind him as well. He turned his head ever so slightly, listening and taking in as much information as possible before making their presence known. 

Someone else was still here. He felt it in his bones.

Batman turned to his partner, silently directing Robin to circle around and come in from the other side. Robin nodded his head in agreement as he noiselessly moved back further into the shadows as the Dark Knight turned his attention ahead of him again.

Batman automatically reached for a batarang, prepared for a fight. He was anxious to catch whoever was in here so he could interrogate them for information about these murders. So far they hadn’t been able to find any connection between the three men they’d already found murdered except for the fact that they had all served minimal jail time at one time or another.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he swiftly turned, firing his grapple towards the ceiling and allowing it to draw him up and away just as a small explosive landed on the ground right where he’d just been standing, exploding and putting a hole in the warehouse wall.

He landed on top of a huge piece of machinery, immediately dropping into a crouching position. He tightened his grip on his batarang as he quickly scanned the area for any signs of the attacker.

Spotting movement in the shadows to his right, Batman launched his grappling gun again, narrowly missing another small explosive that sent pieces of metal flying in every direction. Landing on the floor, he was swiftly met by a ninja dressed in black from head to toe, ducking just in time to avoid a boot to his face.

The assailant quickly pulled back, settling into a crouch to see what the Dark Knight would do next. Batman instantly began sizing him up, taking note of his size, his dark eyes, and the way that he carried himself, mentally comparing him to all the villains that he’d fought over the years.

This one was definitely someone new.

Before Batman could strike, however, the ninja suddenly straightened up, bowing his head almost reverentially before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground. The Cape Crusader quickly put on his gas mask before charging through the thick clouds of gray smoke to find the ninja was gone.

He quickly searched the area, finally finding Robin sitting on the ground behind some crates holding the back of his head. “Are you alright?” Batman asked as he knelt beside his partner, removing his gas mask.

“Yah, I’ll live,” Robin grumbled as he got to his feet while rubbing his head. “He got the drop on me.”

“Go home and have Alfred check your head,” Batman told him. “I’ll take care of everything here.”

“What if that ninja dude comes back?”

“He won’t,” Batman stated as he began to make his way to the body.

“How do you know?”

“Because he had a chance to attack me and he didn’t,” he rasped. “He also could’ve killed you, but he didn’t.”

“Did you recognize him?”

“No, never seen him before,” Batman shook his head. “And you’re stalling. Go home.”

“Don’t you need help with securing the crime scene?”

“I can do it myself,” he maintained. “Now go home before I have your mother come get you.”

Robin instantly froze. “You wouldn’t,” he gasped in abject horror at the thought of Diana showing up and carrying him home, suddenly changing his tune when Batman turned and leveled him with a patent bat glare. “Yes, you would. Fine…I’m leaving. See you later.”

Batman watched as Tim left before finally turning his attention back to the crime scene before him. There was definitely a new player in Gotham with a game that he had no clue about yet. The fact that this had all started at the same time as Darren Strong’s sudden appearance in Gotham was not lost on him.

Leaning over the dead body, he was stunned to find that he actually recognized the man lying before him. It was Johnny Phong, one of the Penguin’s better henchmen. He hadn’t seen him in months, leading him to wonder what had become of him.

Now he finally knew.

He lightly ran a gauntleted finger over the crusted black substance that had created a ring around the large gaping hole in Phong’s chest. He had come across it on the previous three bodies that he’d discovered, but never to this degree. There was twice as much black residue this time compared to the last three.

He pulled a pair of tweezers from his utility belt, taking more samples of the unusual substance to take back to the batcave to study some more. Whatever was used to kill these men, it definitely wasn’t from some sort of gun and it wasn’t from a ninja.

XXX

Diana closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Bruce to finish getting dressed for work. He’d been up all night dealing with another murder in Gotham, not coming to bed at all to warm her up like he’d promised, leaving her a little disappointed but she understood. 

After kissing her good morning, he had asked her, though, to look over his notes for him on the four murders. He wanted to go over it together later when they returned from the Watchtower after their founder’s meeting this afternoon.

It warmed her heart that he was letting her in a little more where Gotham was concerned, allowing her to review his more difficult cases for him. It wasn’t exactly helping him with patrol like she had hoped to do, but it was something and she definitely wouldn’t complain about it.

Bruce had once told her how much he valued having another set of eyes that he could trust, appreciating her ability to see things in a way that added another facet to his investigations. She was thankful that she had been blessed by Athena so she could help her husband in this way.

Diana smiled to herself as the sudden sound of Nicholas’s chattering voice met her ears. She wondered if her son had any idea what he was saying as he jabbered to himself, giggling here and there as she made her way to his bedroom.

Opening the door, Diana instantly froze in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock at what she found. “Bruce!” she cried. “Bruce, come quick!”

Hearing her cry, Bruce raced to Nicholas’s room, his tie hanging lose around his dress shirt collar and fear swelling in his chest as he entered. “Diana, what…” his voice suddenly broke off in stunned disbelief as his eyes settled on the surreal scene before him.

Nicholas sat there on the floor in the middle of his bedroom with all of his toys scattered in piles all around him. He grinned up at his parents with great pride at what he had accomplished, pointing at all of his toys and jabbering happily.

“Oh…Hera…” Diana gasped under her breath in shock.

Stunned, Bruce slowly walked towards his son, pausing to turn his attention back to Diana who still stood frozen in the doorway. “How in the world did he get out of his crib?”

“I have no idea,” she slowly shook her head.

“Which one of your gods did he get this blessing from?” he frowned, staring at the empty crib and wondering how in hell he’d been able to escape without hurting himself. 

“What’s going on in here?” Tim asked as he entered, coming to an abrupt stop beside Diana as his eyes fell on the mess on the floor with Nicholas sitting in the middle of it. “Whoa! Nick! You go, little bat!”

Diana closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath as she tried to process all of this, knowing that Tim was definitely not helping to diffuse the tenuous situation. “I guess maybe…Hermes…possibly Ares,” she suggested.

“All I have to say is I told you so,” Tim triumphantly said before turning and leaving the room. His snickering could be heard clear down the hallway.

Diana made her way to Bruce, her hand finding his and interlacing her fingers with his. “Bruce, I promise…it’ll be alright.”

He released a ragged breath, running his fingers back through his hair as he turned to look at his son who had crawled over to him and was tugging on his pant leg. Releasing Diana’s hand, he knelt down and picked him up, holding him close. His son snuggled into his father’s hold, warming Bruce’s heart like only Nicholas could do.

“Are you upset?” Diana tentatively asked, worry filling her eyes.

“No,” he admitted with a weary sigh after a few moments of contemplation. “Worried…yes, but that doesn’t mean that I love him any less. He’s still our son, Diana, and he’s perfect no matter what.”

“I agree,” she confessed, running her fingers through Nicholas’s short black hair that was so much like his father’s. “I just wish that it hadn’t come quite so soon. He’s just a little boy, too young to have to deal with super powers already.”

“I know, but we’ll handle it,” he reassured her.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m going to have to create a special tracking device for him so we’ll know where he is in the Manor at all times, revamp the entire security system to account for his new abilities.”

Bruce wrapped his free arm around Diana, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” she sighed as she leaned into his embrace. “I know you were worried about our children being superheroes someday.”

“It will always worry me, but it doesn’t make me love our children any less. It just makes me that much more determined to protect them, to fight that much harder to make sure they have a world filled with peace to protect instead of having to fight the filth that we face on a daily basis.”

“I love you, Bruce Wayne,” she smiled at him, pride shining like diamonds in her cobalt blue eyes. 

“I love you too, Princess,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing her deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 19

Diana suddenly materialized in a bright array of light on the transportation pad of the Watchtower with Nicholas in her arms. He kicked his legs excitedly when he saw Mr. Terrific sitting at the desk running the transporter system. He always got so animated when he accompanied her up here, his eyes wide with fascination as he tried to take everything in, seeing all the people that had become family.

“Thanks, Mr. T,” Diana smiled.

“You’re more than welcome, Wonder Woman,” Mr. T smiled in response before turning his attention to Nicholas. “Hey there, little bro. Good to see you too.”

Diana exited the transporter room, making her way through the long winding corridors. She liked to bring her son to work with her whenever she could, not only because she loved knowing he was nearby when she was working, but also to give Alfred a little bit of a break.

Alfred had his hands full as it was running a household and looking after three superheroes without having a baby to take care of as well. As much as Alfred loved taking care of Nicholas, she still liked to give him a break so he could have some time to himself.

They were definitely going to have to come up with a game plan for after their daughter was born. She knew she was going to have to cut back on her duties with the Justice League even more at least until her children began attending school.

Entering the conference room, Diana found Kal already there going over the agenda for this afternoon’s meeting just like she knew he would be. Nicholas immediately squealed at the sight of the Man of Steel, kicking his legs eagerly in an effort to get to him.

Clark looked up to see Diana kneeling down to set Nicholas on the floor. “Go get Uncle Clark, my little warrior,” she encouraged him with a proud motherly smile.

Nicholas swiftly crawled towards the Kryptonian who got out of his chair to kneel on the floor as well. “Hey there, buddy,” Clark grinned, holding his hands out to him. “How’s my favorite godson?”

“That’s a very loaded question, Kal,” Diana wearily sighed as she watched her best friend swing her son high up into the air before pulling him into an affectionate hug.

“Why is that?” he asked, unable to contain his laughter as Nicholas tried grabbing his nose. “Is something wrong with him?”

“Well, no…not really…thank Hera,” Diana replied as she plopped down into a chair. “I just went into his room this morning to get him up for the day only to find him sitting on the floor in the middle of his bedroom with all of his toys scattered around him.”

“What?” Clark exclaimed in shock. “How did he get out of his crib?”

“That’s what we’d like to know,” Diana frowned, folding her arms against her chest. “One of my gods or goddesses has decided to bless him with a gift. The problem is I don’t know who or what the blessing actually is yet.”

“Well, some of it would have to be enhanced strength for him to be able to crawl out of his crib without hurting himself or maybe strength combined with speed or flight,” Clark suggested. “Either way, I have a feeling he’s going to be quite a force to be reckoned with when he grows up.”

“I guess so,” she drew a ragged breath, her tilted back against the headrest of her chair as she stared up at the ceiling.

“What’s the matter, Di?” Clark asked as he settled into a chair next to her with Nicholas who was currently completely fascinated with the Man of Steel’s red cape. “You knew it was a definite possibility that your son would be gifted like you.”

“I know,” she admitted, looking over at Nicholas who had somehow managed to pull a part of Kal’s cape over his head to hide himself from Uncle Clark. “It’s just…he’s my little boy, Kal. He’s still so young. Isn’t it a lot to handle at his age?”

Clark smiled at her as he pulled his cape off of Nicholas’s head who giggled a contagious belly laugh at the superhero. “I grew up with super powers and my parents managed to survive it,” he reminded her. “How’s Bruce handling it?”

“A lot better than I would’ve thought,” she confessed. “He’s going to have Lucius help him create a special tracking device for Nicholas so we know where he’s at in the Manor at all times in case he gets away from us. He’s also revamping the entire security program and installing a new security camera system.”

“Is that all?” Clark laughed, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He knew he really shouldn’t be.

“He’s just being cautious,” Diana replied, defending her husband. She smiled as Nicholas cuddled into Kal’s chest, yawning. He and Kal had always been the best of friends ever since Nicholas had been born. It warmed her heart. “Besides, you know how fiercely protective Bruce is of the ones he loves.”

“Nicholas looks more and more like Bruce every day,” Kal thoughtfully remarked as he held the little boy up above his head. “Are you giving your mom and dad fits already, buddy?” Nicholas giggled and chewed on his fingers as Clark tossed him into the air. 

“How’s Lois doing?”

“Feisty as ever,” Clark beamed with pride at the mention of his wife. “You know Lois. Not even being pregnant could slow her down. She insists on working until the very moment she actually delivers our baby.”

“I can’t comment on that,” Diana laughed. “I was the exact same way. Drove Bruce absolutely crazy. It’s a wonder I didn’t give him a heart attack by the time Nicholas was born.”

“Who had a heart attack?”

Both superheroes looked up to see Flash and J’onn enter followed closely by John and Shayera. Nicholas pointed excitedly at the superheroes that were filing in; jabbering away to Clark like the Kryptonian could understand what he was saying to him.

“No one had a heart attack…at least not yet,” Diana replied as she stood to her feet, taking her son from Kal.

Nicholas immediately began to cry at having been taken away from his best friend, tears trickling down his cheeks as he reached out for Clark to save him. “I’m sorry, Nicholas,” Clark consoled him. “I promise I’ll come by to see you soon.”

Diana held her son close as he cried, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “He’s way past due for his nap,” she said as she turned to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Flash called, speeding over to the Amazon. “Can I take him to daycare? Please, Wondy?”

“I don’t know, Flash,” Diana smirked, patting Nicholas’s back as she tried to calm his down. “Aren’t you still on probation with Bruce?”

“I’m not at the Manor,” Flash bit out in annoyance. “Besides, it’s just down the hall. Come on, Wondy. I’ve really missed the little guy.”

“Alright,” she relented as she handed her crying son over to the Scarlet Speedster. “But he needs his diaper changed when you get there.”

“Wow!” Flash grimaced, his masked face screwed up into an expression of pure disgust. “You’re not kidding.”

“I thought maybe I had smelled something suspicious earlier,” Clark grinned.

“You should’ve!” Flash cried. “You’ve got a super nose. If you can’t smell this then there’s definitely something wrong with you, Supes. Why do I always end up with the dirty diapers?”

“You offered to take him, Wally,” Diana reminded him.

“It’s alright, Bat Junior,” Flash hugged the whimpering little boy affectionately. “Uncle Flash will take care of you.”

Flash quickly sped towards the door only to run directly into a black wall with a cape, pointed ears, and a snarl fierce enough to make a grown man cry like a little baby. The Speedster quickly took a very large step back, his eyes wide with sudden fear.

“Where are you taking my son?” Batman rasped in that deep intimidating voice that made hardened criminals wet their pants.

“Well, you see…um, Wondy…she had Nicholas and Supes smelled bad…I mean Nicholas…and I volunteered…and that’s about it,” Wally gulped, his pulse racing.

“Dada,” Nicholas sniffled, his face streaked with tears as he reached for his father, still upset from being separated from Clark.

Batman took his son into his arms, kissing his temple and wrinkling his nose at the offending smell as Nicholas snuggled sleepily into his father’s arms. “Hey there, little man,” Bruce gently said. “Are you keeping Flash in line for me?”

Nicholas suddenly reached up, grabbing at his father’s mask, curiously tilting his head as he tried to figure out how to get it off. Bruce pretended to nibble at his fingers making him squeal and giggle. 

“Here, Flash needs to change your diaper,” he told his son, handing him back over to Wally. “If Nicholas isn’t in daycare and you’re not back here in exactly five minutes, I will personally hunt you down and make you bleed.”

“You got it!” Flash said as he took Nicholas into his arms before racing from the room.

Without saying a word, Batman walked over to take his seat next to Diana. “Let’s get this start,” he brusquely stated. “I’ve got a murder spree in Gotham to investigate.”

“Anything we might be able to help you wi…” Clark’s voice suddenly broke off with the severe bat glare that Batman leveled at him. “Right…anyways, I thought that we’d start off with a review of the mission reports for the last week. I want to see if we can find any ways to improve how we handle our missions.”

The doors suddenly swished open as Flash returned, a proud expression on his face as he sat down in his chair. “Nick is changed and already fast asleep in his crib.”

“You didn’t feed him ice cream this time did you?” Batman asked without even looking up from his tablet in his hand.

“No,” Flash sardonically stated. “I learned my lesson the last time thank you very much.”

Flash stuck his tongue out at the Caped Crusader who was still focused on the tablet in his hands or at least he thought. “You do that again and you’ll be wearing your tongue as a neck tie,” Batman coolly threatened him without looking up.

Flash instantly sat up straighter in his chair, looking at the others and wondering how on earth he’d even seen him do that. “That is just too creepy,” Flash hissed as he leaned over and whispered to Green Lantern. “How does he do that?”

“I can hear you,” Batman stated.

Flash nearly swallowed his tongue, sinking lower in his seat. Superman suppressed the laugh that fought for release, the look of fear on Wally’s face priceless. He watched as Batman cast a sidelong glance at Diana who had playfully slapped his arm for scaring poor Flash like that. Bruce just smirked in response to his Princess who was chuckling beside him.

“Alright, let’s start with…” Clark began.

Batman suddenly spoke up, interrupting the Man of Steel. “I have an announcement to make before we begin the meeting.”

Bruce could feel Diana physically bristle beside him with what he was about to say. He knew he hadn’t done a very good job of announcing her pregnancy to the founders the last time, completely screwing it up, but he was more than determined to make it up to her and do a better job of it this time. 

Shayera gave Diana a knowing smile while Diana drew a deep breath in anticipation, bracing herself for the worst but still hoping for the best nonetheless. Hopefully, Bruce had learned a little tact this time around.

“I know I failed miserably the last time as you all so kindly informed me so hopefully I’ll get it right this time,” Batman began. “I’m proud to say that Diana has made me the happiest man in the world once again. We’re going to have a daughter. 

“And Flash…you are not allowed to babysit. In fact, I don’t want you anywhere near my daughter for that matter. Ever.”

The Scarlet Speedster’s mouth fell open to respond only to abruptly close it with the Dark Knight’s last words that were directed at him. “So Diana is officially on maternity leave as of this moment,” he said, turning towards his wife. “Sorry, Princess, but I’m grounding you again.”

“I was expecting it this time,” Diana sighed.

“Congratulations you two,” Clark beamed with excitement.

“Well, that explains why Wondy looks so terrible,” Flash quipped, not realizing what he had just said out loud.

Batman leveled him with a bat glare, grinding his teeth in irritation. Flash visibly blanched, withering beneath the deadly glower directed towards him. “I mean not that you could ever look bad because you’re Wondy…” Wally quickly attempted to amend. “I mean come on…look at you, Di. You’re like drop-dead sexy. Any guy would die for even just one chance at you. Hell, you know I’d love to…”

A low fierce growl and a groaned “Wally” from under Green Lantern’s breath told Flash that he had better stop right this moment while he was still alive and able to walk. “Sorry…I mean…congratulations you two,” he muttered.

“Alright, if Flash is done putting both of his feet in his mouth,” Clark said as he shot Wally a disapproving frown. “We’ll get started with the meeting.”

XXX

“Well, I can pick up extra monitor duty shifts if that would help,” Diana offered. She could feel Batman instantly grow tense beside her.

“Princess,” Batman hissed her name under his breath.

“It’s not like I’ll be going out on missions or anything,” Diana insisted. “I can still do something to help around here.”

“You’ve been pretty sick with this pregnancy,” he reminded her. “I don’t want you overdoing it.”

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “Shayera, I can take some extra monitor shifts to help out.”

Diana could hear Bruce growl from his seat next to her. She was certain she’d be hearing about it later when they got home, but she was more than determined to pull her weight around here. She was pregnant, not crippled.

A message suddenly came across her tablet at that exact moment. [We are definitely discussing this when we get home, Princess.]

Diana fought back a smirk as she sent her response. [I would have been more shocked if we didn’t.]

[You need to rest. You look exhausted.]

[I’m fine. And don’t bother with the discussion when we get home. You know I always win.]

She heard a sort snort from the black clad superhero beside her, making her smile to herself. [I believe we already have a war going on that is still unfinished.]

[I thought you’d forgotten all about it.]

[I still have the red panties and bra you left for me.]

[I still owe you for giving me the cold shoulder for a nearly a week. You almost drove me insane.]

[How was I supposed to know you were pregnant?]

“Batman, do you have anything further to add?” Clark asked, interrupting Bruce’s private conversation with his wife.

“No, I believe you covered it all,” Batman emotionlessly answered. “I’ll have the upgrades to the computers installed by the end of next week.”

“Sounds good. Well then, I think that’s everything on the agenda,” Clark said, scrolling through his tablet. “If no one has anything else then we’re adjourned.”

“Jessica to Wonder Woman.”

“Wonder Woman here,” Diana said as her communicator suddenly went off, her brow furrowing with instant worry.

“Diana, could you please come down to the daycare? We have a little…problem…with Nicholas.”

“What is it?” Diana demanded to know.

“Well, you’ll just have to see for yourself when you get here.”

“I’m on my way,” Diana stated, leaping to her feet.

She was brought to a sudden stop by a hand on her forearm. “Diana, what is it?” Batman asked, sensing her alarm.

“It’s Nicholas,” she worriedly replied, fear instantly swimming in her eyes.

“Let’s go,” he told her as he followed her to the door of the conference room.

“Bruce, you can’t go down there,” Diana reminded him. “They’ll figure out you’re Bruce Wayne and Nicholas’s father if you go down there too.”

“But he’s my son,” he insisted. “I don’t care about…”

“I’ll go too,” Shayera suddenly offered as she came to stand beside them. “That way it’ll just look like Batman and I are coming to help you.”

“Alright,” Diana released an anxious breath, fear gripping her heart. She couldn’t bear it if something happened to her son.

The trio quickly made their way down to the daycare; nervous about what they would find when they arrived. They paused as Bruce punched in the security code to enter, the doors swooshing open to allow them entrance.

“Jessica, what’s wrong?” Diana demanded as she raced into the room, making a beeline for the daycare manager.

Jessica had a look of stunned disbelief on her face as she stared at Diana at the same time that she pointed upward. All three superheroes looked up to find Nicholas floating in the air just below the ceiling, a grin on his face as he looked down at his parents, Hawkgirl, and Jessica.

“Oh, Hera,” Diana breathed as she stared up at her son. This just kept getting worse and worse.

“How in hell…” Batman began, his hands curling into anxious fists as he studied his son.

Shayera, however, bit her lip as she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle the giggle that rose up in her throat. “I think you’ve got this handled, Di. I’m just going over there to check on Rex while I’m here,” she managed to say, doing her best to keep her amusement from her voice but failing miserably.

Diana quickly looked over at Bruce who was still staring at their son. It was one thing to find him out of his crib with all of his toys scattered around him. It was a completely different thing to find him on the ceiling.

“I’ll get him down,” Diana finally told Jessica. “I’m really sorry about this. Thank you for contacting me.”

Jessica just nodded her head, thankful that the Amazon wasn’t furious with her or blamed her for losing her son. She quickly made her way to the other side of the room where some children were already eating their afternoon snack, oblivious to the fact that their playmate was on the ceiling.

“Bruce…” Diana began.

“Nicholas Wayne get down here this instant,” Bruce growled, keeping his voice low so the daycare workers wouldn’t hear him.

“No…Dada,” Nicholas shook his head with a grin.

“No?” Bruce repeated in shock, his mouth hanging open as he turned to look at Diana. “When did he learn that?”

“I have no idea,” Diana replied, turning to look at her husband.

“I’ll get him down,” Bruce said, his hand going for his grappling gun.

“Bruce!” Diana hissed in a low threatening tone, her hand clamping down over his and keeping him from drawing his gun. “Don’t you dare shoot that thing at our son!”

“It’s completely safe,” he frowned at her. “I’ll just wrap it around his ankle and pull him down.”

“Let me handle it,” she told him. “I’ll get him down.”

Diana rose in the air to get her son, a sense of pride welling in her heart despite the alarm that still lingered there. “Come on, Nicholas,” she cooed. “Come to mommy, sweetheart.”

Bruce watched with bated breath as Nicholas grinned at his mother, shaking his head no. It was obvious he had no idea how to control his new abilities as he flailed his limbs. Diana quickly reached out, taking him into her arms and holding him against her as she lowered herself to the ground.

“Thank you for your help, Batman,” Diana calmly said, her eyes silently telling him it was alright.

“I’m just glad he’s safe. Let me know if you need anything,” he told her before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the daycare center when all he wanted was to hold his son at that moment. That would have to wait for later now.

Diana held Nicholas, her heart still hammering in her chest. She had been so afraid that something had happened to him. While this was something they’d have to learn to deal with, she was relieved that it hadn’t been anything serious.

“Is he alright?” Shayera asked as she approached with Rex in her arms.

“Yes, he’s fine,” Diana nodded her head. “Thank you, Shay.”

“No problem,” she replied, patting her son’s back. “I can’t wait until it’s my turn. I can only imagine what trouble Rex will get into when his abilities begin to surface.”

Diana smiled with relief, grateful to know that she and Bruce weren’t the only ones who would be going through this. It brought her unexpected comfort knowing they were not alone in this. She could hardly wait to see what was in store for John and Shayera with Rex. She could only imagine what Kal and Lois were in for when their baby was born.

XXX

Batman made his way towards the infirmary, knowing that Diana would be heading there with their son soon. They had an appointment with J’onn after the founder’s meeting to run more tests on Nicholas to see what they could discover about his new abilities as well as getting something for Diana’s nausea and vomiting.

He couldn’t help the panic that still swam inside of him, rising up like his buried demons of old telling him that life was spiraling out of his control once more. He had told Diana the truth this morning when he had said that he loved his children no matter what, regardless of their super abilities. They were still his children and he couldn’t possibly love them anymore than he already did.

At the same time, he couldn’t deny the innate overriding drive inside to protect them at all cost, to make sure that they never had to go through anything remotely close to the horrifying trauma that he’d been forced to endure.

“Batman.”

Bruce paused, turning to find Clark running to catch up to him. “Hey, how’s Nicholas? Is he alright?”

“He’s flying now,” Bruce bit out, still trying to come to terms with all that it meant now. He was going to have to find a way to keep his son grounded.

“What?”

“When we got to the daycare, he was on the ceiling,” Batman stated.

Superman did his best to rein in his amusement, remembering the looks on his own parents’ faces when he began to fly. “Bruce,” he said, pulling Batman to a stop. “I promise it’ll be alright.”

Batman drew a ragged breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d been up all night, going over thirty hours now with no sleep. He had four murders on his hands and a possible new crime lord in Gotham that may or may not be Darren Strong. He’d just discovered this morning that his son could escape his crib and now he had just found him on the ceiling of the Watchtower daycare. It had definitely been a very long day.

“I don’t know how to deal with this,” Bruce softly admitted. “I’ve never had a child with super powers before. I don’t even know how to begin to handle this, Clark.”

“You’ll be just fine,” Clark reassured him. “You and Diana are great parents, Bruce. You just need to show him love and understanding, help him to understand the gifts that he’s been given.”

“How can I help him understand it when I don’t even completely understand it myself?”

“You don’t have to understand it, Bruce,” Superman smiled at him. “You just have to love him, support him.”

“I do love him…more than I had ever thought was possible,” he confessed. “This doesn’t change that. I have just always had a contingency plan for everything, for every situation, but this…this is…”

His voice broke off as he struggled to put his thoughts and emotions into words. He felt so inadequate to be Nicholas’s father, to be able to protect him and take care of him when he didn’t even fully understand what was happening with him.

Clark placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Just be there for him,” he encouraged him. “That’s what my parents did for me and I think I turned out alright.”

“Yes, but how did they handle it? How did they keep you safe?” Bruce pressed. “I can’t afford for anyone to find out that Bruce Wayne has a son with super powers. My family already has a target on its back because of who Diana is and it scares the hell out of me. 

I’m terrified someone is going to decide to try to take Diana from me in some insane attempt at making a name for themselves, wanting to be the one to take down the powerful Wonder Woman. Do you understand how much worse it’ll be if our enemies find out that our son also has super powers?”

Even through the black cowl and white lenses Clark could see the real fear that his friend lived with every moment of every day. He hadn’t realized how deep those fears truly ran, hadn’t actually thought about it until this very moment and he was completely right. 

They did live with a constant target on their backs...all of them did. So would Lois and his child if it was ever discovered that Lois was married to Superman. It sent an icy chill racing through him that nearly buckled the Man of Steel’s knees.

“I understand, Bruce,” he sympathized. “That’s why we rely on each other to keep each other safe and to watch each others’ backs. Don’t forget that we’re all here for you just like I know that you and Diana are there are for all of us.

“Don’t forget that you’re never alone. If you ever need advice, I’m here for you.”

Bruce slowly nodded his head, thankful for his friend’s advice and reassurance. At the same time, he was feeling very uncomfortable, remembering how much he loathed these touchy-feely moments even if he was feeling a little better now. He wasn’t one to just share his feelings, pouring his heart out like this. He didn’t want Clark to get used to it either.

“Thanks,” Batman gruffly replied as he swiftly turned, making his way to the infirmary.

Clark smiled to himself, shaking his head as he watched Batman walk away. “You’re welcome,” he muttered more to himself than to the Dark Knight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 20

Diana materialized on the white sandy shores of Themyscira, immediately feeling a sense of warmth and comfort rise up within her with being home and yet it was no longer her home any more. Her real home was with Bruce and her family in Gotham, her family on the Watchtower.

She momentarily closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath as she absorbed the clean scent of the salty ocean air, felt the soft misting spray of the water on her skin. Themyscira was truly paradise in every way. 

She was so thankful that her mother had lifted her ban on returning to Themyscira. Nicholas’s birth had changed her mother, opening her eyes to what she was missing out on by deciding to adhere to the old ways of the Amazons, choosing foolish laws over family.

“My little sun and stars, what brings you here?” Queen Hippolyta’s voice sudden broke through her momentary reverie, the concern etched into her tone not lost on the Amazon Princess.

Opening her eyes, Diana watched as her mother approached her. “Mother, it’s so good to see you,” she greeted her as she was swiftly enveloped in the Queen’s arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Hippolyta asked, pulling back to study her daughter. “How are you feeling? Is my granddaughter alright?”

Diana groaned a little with the reminder. “She’s…good...”

“You’re struggling with sickness, aren’t you?” she questioned her. “I can see it in your face. You look much too thin.”

Diana smiled inwardly. Mother always knew. “It’s been harder this time around for some reason,” she admitted, her hand absentmindedly falling to her stomach and the queasiness that seemed to never truly leave her.

“I’m afraid that Amazons are not immune to the travails of being impregnated by a man,” she informed her daughter, putting her arm around her and leading her in the direction of the palace. 

“But Amazons aren’t supposed to get sick,” Diana shook her head.

“No, not normally, but when we were given this island sanctuary by the gods, not only were men banned from this place, but also if an Amazon were to be impregnated by a man, she would endure great difficulties during her pregnancy.”

“Thank you for agreeing to those rules, mother,” Diana rolled her eyes.

“I had no idea at the time that I would end up having a headstrong daughter who would chose to leave the ways of the Amazons to join Man’s World,” Hippolyta said. “Or that she would choose to love a man and have his baby.”

Diana cast s sidelong glance at her mother, knowing that deep down there would always be a part of her that was hurt by Diana’s decision to leave Themyscira. She really couldn’t begrudge her for that. She knew it would be beyond difficult when her own children grew up to let them make their own decisions one day, watching them go out on their own.

“So, how is my little Nicholas?” Hippolyta asked. “Why didn’t you bring him with you?”

“He is growing up so fast,” Diana affectionately smiled as she thought about her beautiful son who was so much like his father. “I hope to bring him here for a visit soon. Unfortunately, this visit is to get some answers.”

“What kind of answers?”

Diana released a weary breath as they approached the palace, nodding her head to her sisters standing guard. “Nicholas has begun to show signs of being gifted,” she informed her mother. “Unfortunately, I’m not entirely sure what gifts he’s been given or by which gods.”

“What has he done so far?”

“Well, he had gotten out of his crib a few days ago all by himself,” she admitted. “I found him sitting on the floor of his bedroom. He had managed to get all of his toys out and had them spread out all over the floor.”

Hippolyta couldn’t contain her laughter, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “I wish I could have seen that. I can only imagine the expression on your face.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Diana frowned. “Bruce and I were both more than shocked that morning, but there’s more.”

“What else happened?”

“We found him on the ceiling of the daycare on the Watchtower,” she replied, rubbing her forehead as she recalled the events of that day.

Again, laughter spilled from the Amazon Queen’s lips as they made their way to Hippolyta’s private receiving chambers. Diana shot her mother a heated look, one that spoke of her frustration.

“Mother, this is not funny,” Diana bit out, folding her arms against her chest as she paused to look out of a nearby window. “What am I going to do? How do I keep him safe?”

“The same that I did,” the Queen said as she took a seat.

“What?” Diana turned to look at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you know how many times I found you floating in the air inside the palace?” she chuckled softly. “You were always escaping from your bassinet or your room. My little sun and stars, I’m afraid that little Nicholas got it from you.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Diana gasped in shock.

“Of course, I’m not saying that Hermes might not have had a hand in Nicholas’s new gifts, but you weren’t much different, Diana,” Hippolyta grinned. “I have to say it’s a little vindicating to know that my daughter is enduring the very same things that you put me through when you were a child.”

“Mother!” Diana cried in stunned disbelief. “I’m pulling my hair out with worry over my son and you find this humorous and vindicating?”

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Hippolyta apologized as she shook her head, fighting back the smile that refused to disappear. “I know it’s difficult and a bit of a shock, but I know that you and Bruce will be able to handle it all.”

“I need to know exactly what Nicholas has been blessed with and by which god or goddess,” Diana stated. “I have to know what to expect so I can protect him and keep him safe. I mean what if he’s floating on the ceiling and suddenly loses control and falls? He could be seriously hurt.”

Hippolyta made her way to her daughter, taking her hands in her own and squeezing them. “Diana, our gods and goddesses wouldn’t have given him a gift that he couldn’t handle or somehow control in some fashion. They give blessings and gifts like this for a reason, not to bring harm.”

Diana sighed heavily, knowing in her heart that her mother was right. “How did you handle it?”

“A lot of patience and prayers,” Hippolyta smiled tenderly at her daughter, her hand coming to rest on her cheek. “If anyone can handle this, I know it is you, my Diana.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Diana smiled. “I hope so.”

“The real question is how is poor Bruce handling all of this?” she asked, her smile growing again.

Diana chuckled softly, her eyes dancing with love and pride that did not go unnoticed by her mother. “He’s handling it much better than I had expected,” she replied. “In fact, I think I’m having a harder time dealing with it then he is.”

It was Hippolyta’s turn to be surprised. “Really?”

Diana nodded her head. “He’s working on a tracer for Nicholas so we know where he’s at all the time,” she told her. “I’m not sure what he’s going to do about the whole flying thing yet.”

“I’m impressed that Bruce is handling all of this so well,” the Queen admitted. “Truthfully, I had secretly feared how he would react to his child being blessed by the gods. I know how much he strives for complete control in every aspect of his life, always planning for every eventuality. I’m sure it is difficult for him in some ways that he hasn’t admitted to you yet.”

“I agree, but we’ll deal with this together,” Diana reassured her. “We love each other and our children. I know we’ll find our way through this.”

“Come, let’s get you something to eat and we’ll prepare for afternoon prayers,” Hippolyta suggested. “Maybe we can find some answers for you.”

“I’d like that,” Diana agreed. “I just hope lunch will stay where it should for once.”

XXX

Taking a sip of his iced tea, Bruce Wayne stared at the man sitting across the table from him, the one who had occupied almost every one of his waking thoughts ever since their first meeting. His opinion of him since then had changed and definitely not for the better. 

“I have to admit that I’m quite excited about your interest in my proposal,” Darren Strong said with a confident grin. “I’m eager to move forward with this just as soon as humanly possible.”

“Before I agree to proceed, I’m going to need more information,” Bruce replied, his voice holding a definite edge to it despite his pleasant smile.

Darren leaned forwards to rest his forearms on the table, clasping his hands together in eager anticipation. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Bruce. I’m an open book.”

Bruce appraised him for a long moment, his piercing blue eyes seeming to burn right through him in an effort to peel back the layers of smug deception and insulting behavior to get at the real man underneath it all, the real Darren Strong. 

Most men would have wavered beneath such a scrutinizing intense gaze, averting their eyes or nervously fidgeting, but Darren remained calm and engaged, unfazed by it.

There was definitely more to this very complicated man, much more than what Darren was allowing people to see and Bruce was more than determined to get to the heart of it. He had a feeling that Darren’s arrogance and brashness was all just an act, concealing something much bigger.

“Why the sudden change?” Bruce questioned him. “Why take a company specifically ensconced in electronics and suddenly decide to branch off into genetics and biological R & D?”

“Understandable question,” Darren thoughtfully said as he pondered his response. “I know it seems like an implausible leap, but really it isn’t to me. It actually isn’t something that came about suddenly. I’ve always had a great interest in both fields, but started out making my money in electronics. I’m just ready to broaden my company, to help others who are less fortunate and make their lives better.”

Studying his face, Bruce decided that probably was the most honest answer he’d received from the man since first meeting him. He had a feeling that he had just hit upon something here, but didn’t have time to truly analyze it. He was going to have to delve deeper into it later when he had time to really focus on the conversation.

“I want to tour your facility and there are several other details that will need to be worked out before I agree to any sort of alliance between our two companies,” Bruce told him. 

“Of course…of course, whatever you want,” Darren readily nodded his head in excitement. 

Bruce leaned forward as well, his mind racing with more questions, but they would have to wait for now. It felt like he was playing a game of chess every time he spoke with him, each trying to gauge the other, predict the next move and outwit his opponent.

“So the main focus of this project will be neuromuscular research and testing with future expansion into bionic prosthetic limb development.”

“Yes, that’s the deal,” Darren replied, his green eyes dancing with something that Bruce couldn’t quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it made the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

“I admit it does sound very interesting.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am about your interest in my new venture,” Darren grinned. “To be able to work with the great Bruce Wayne is a dream come true for me. I’ve followed your life extensively, studied what has made you so successful.”

“That’s…flattering…in a creepy kind of way,” Bruce frowned, not the least bit impressed with this tidbit of information. He knew that Darren had shown great interest in him and his family, but to know he’d studied his life was altogether different. How much had discovered about him?

Darren immediately sat up straighter, holding his hands up in defense. “I assure you I’m not a stalker or anything,” he quickly amended. “I enjoy studying the lives of successful people; learn what makes them tick and what drives them to succeed.”

“And what drives you, Darren?” the billionaire asked, his gaze narrowing as he made his next move.

He watched as the man stiffened slightly, apparently uncomfortable with the question. “Money…success,” he finally simply said. “Isn’t that what drives everyone? What makes this country great? It’s the chance to realize a dream and accumulate as much wealth as possible before you die, being free to do whatever you want with it.”

“He who has the most toys when he dies wins?”

“Exactly,” Darren arrogantly smirked. “I’m already one of the youngest multi-millionaires in the United States. Before I’m done, though, I’ll surpass you, Bruce.”

“That’s quite a lofty goal,” Bruce stated. “I admire your ambition, but you know there is more to life than money and success.”

“That’s easy to say when you have all the money you could ever want,” Darren shot back, taking a sip of his scotch. “And a sexy Amazon superhero for a wife on your arm doesn’t hurt either, does it?”

It was Bruce’s turn to stiffen now. “She is pretty amazing,” he admitted, ignoring the meal that he’d ordered. He’d suddenly lost his appetite. “She makes life worth living…worth fighting for. I’d do anything for her.”

“How is Diana feeling?” Darren asked as he cut his steak. “I hope her pregnancy goes smoother.”

“She’s doing well,” he brusquely answered. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Maybe Diana would like to come with you to tour my company,” Darren offered as he took a bite. “I’d love to show her the new facility I’ve built for this project…and you too, of course.”

“Of course,” Bruce bit out. “I’m not sure if she’ll be available or not. She’s quite busy between the Justice League and the numerous charities that she works so hard to support.”

Darren stared at him with a stunned expression. “She’s still active with the Justice League even though she’s pregnant? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“She’s not on active duty at the moment, but still has responsibilities that require her attention,” Bruce coolly informed him, refusing to divulge any more information.

“Fascinating,” Darren shook his head in wonder. “I’d love to have a tour of the Watchtower. I can only imagine how incredible it truly is.”

“I’m not even allowed up there and I’m Diana’s husband,” he firmly told him. “Security reasons.”

“Of course…understandable,” Darren nodded. “Well, extend my invitation to Diana anyway. I’m quite anxious to see her again. She’s quite a remarkable woman. I’d love to learn more about her as well.”

“Indeed,” Bruce frowned, his anger flaring inside of him. This man always managed to infuriate and stir his jealousy without divulging much of anything about himself at all. “So, do you have a remarkable woman of your own in your life?”

“No, unfortunately, I haven’t found anyone nearly as amazing as Diana yet,” he sighed. He seemed completely oblivious to his dinner guest’s growing irritation with his references to the Amazon Princess.

“Come on, Darren,” Bruce smirked. “Someone as charming and wealthy as you hasn’t been able to sweep a pretty socialite off her feet yet?”

Darren chuckled something almost scornful, his green eyes suddenly darkening as his smile morphed into a scowl. “There was someone once, but it didn’t exactly work out.”

“What happened?”

“She decided that someone else was better to marry,” he sneered, grabbing his glass of scotch and downing the remainder of the drink in one long gulp. 

“Do you have any family? Brothers or sisters?”

Darren gazed at him coolly, his face revealing absolutely nothing. “None,” he evenly stated. “I’m alone…like you used to be before Diana.”

Bruce clenched his jaw, his insides twisting with the insinuation. “I was never truly alone,” he bit out.

Darren’s cell phone suddenly went off, abruptly ending the conversation. “Excuse me, Bruce,” he apologized as he stood to his feet. “I really need to take this phone call.”

“No problem,” Bruce smiled pleasantly, watching as Darren got up and moved outside onto the open balcony to talk in private.

Bruce immediately leaned forward and took the empty scotch glass with his cloth napkin, holding it carefully so as not to smudge the fingerprints on it. “No problem at all,” he murmured to himself as he studied the glass.

XXX

Sitting at his workstation in the batcave, Bruce poured over the information he’d gathered before him. Even though completely engrossed in the book he was reading, he still managed to notice his surrogate father entering from the stairway above.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred said as he approached. “I thought you could use some more coffee before heading out on patrol.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” he absentmindedly replied without looking up.

Alfred set down the carafe of hot coffee on the desk beside the man, his gaze wondering over the countless books gathered on the table. Pausing, he picked up one of the volumes, reading the title printed in gold lettering on the spine.

“Brushing up on your Greek Mythology, Master Bruce?”

“Just on a certain Greek goddess who has decided to bless my unborn daughter,” Bruce muttered as he jotted down some more notes.

“Ah, the beautiful siren Aphrodite,” Alfred replied with mild amusement. “Goddess of beauty and love.”

“And sex…don’t forget sex, Alfred,” Bruce ground out, the tension he held in his shoulders intensifying.

Alfred chuckled softly as he set the book down, earning a glare from his surrogate son. “I’m sorry, Master Bruce,” he apologized with a wry smile. “It just seems somehow ironic that the man who used to play the personification of sex and debauchery will soon have a daughter blessed by the goddess of love.”

“It was all just an act and you know it, Alfred,” Bruce scowled as he paused to empty his coffee cup.

“Yes, I do realize it was all just a grand fabrication and yet the irony of it all is still quite amusing,” Alfred pointed out as he refilled Bruce’s coffee cup.

“It’s not amusing in the least,” Bruce bit out. “I’m not about to allow this blessing to happen.”

“So what do you plan on doing?” Alfred asked. “Worry yourself sick until she’s finally married off or petition a goddess to remove it knowing she could strike you dead in less than a blink of an eye?”

“You don’t know that Aphrodite will strike me dead if I demand that she remove the blessing,” Bruce shot back as he sank back in his chair to stare at his butler.

“Just because you’re married to their beloved Champion does not make you immune to death,” Alfred frowned. “Would it be so bad to have a daughter blessed by a goddess?”

“No…it’s just that…”

“Would you love your child any less because she’s been gifted with great beauty and love just like her mother?”

Bruce’s scowl deepened the more Alfred talked. He knew where he was going with this and it annoyed him to no end. He somehow always managed to be right. “You know I love Diana…all of her,” he ground out. “Her gifts make her who she is and…”

“Ah, exactly,” Alfred smiled triumphantly. “Her gifts make Miss Diana who she is and is part of the reason you love her so deeply.”

“Yes, but…”

“Would you love your children more if they weren’t blessed?” 

“You know that’s not true,” Bruce fumed. “I love my children regardless because they belong to Diana and me. They’re the best of both of us.”

“Then why try to change or remove something that is already a part of Diana and now your daughter as well?”

Bruce ground his teeth, his jaw clenched tightly. “How do you manage to always do that?”

“Do what, Master Bruce?” Alfred coyly asked with an innocent look on his face as he turned on his heel to leave.

Bruce drew a deep breath before finally gathering up his books and pushing them all aside, knowing he was going to have to find a way of coming to terms with Diana’s gods bestowing blessings on his children. He had bigger things to worry about right now anyway.

Turning his attention back to his computer before him, he began to review the information that Diana and Oracle had found for him on Darren Strong. The more he studied it, the more he was beginning to believe that Aaron Armstrong and Darren Strong was indeed the same person.

The sudden sound of the transporter brought a small smile to his lips knowing that his wife was home. He had missed her. She had left early this morning for the Watchtower to help with inventory of the new shipment of supplies and then had gone to see her mother. He was more than relieved that she was finally home.

Stepping down off the transporter, Diana saw her husband sitting at his workstation preparing to go out on patrol. She hadn’t gotten to see him since yesterday and was anxious to spend a little time with him before he left.

She silently slipped through the dark cave, more than determined to surprise him. Just as she approached the back of his chair, his deep baritone voice broke through the eerie silence.

“You know how I feel about you using the transporter when you’re pregnant, Princess.”

Diana rolled her eyes, knowing that she should’ve known that she’d never be able to sneak up on him. She leaned in, her hands finding his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his cheek. “Bruce, how many times do I have to tell you it’s completely safe? Your company designed and made the transportation system.”

“I’m still allowed to worry,” he replied. “You’re my wife and it’s my baby you’re carrying inside of you.”

“You worry too much,” she told him, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe. “We’re both fine…although I could use some alone time with my husband.”

A low moan escaped his mouth and filled her ears as her hand snaked around to rake her fingernails over his muscular chest through his fitted black t-shirt. She continued to use her teeth and tongue to tease his ear, driving him absolutely wild.

Bruce stopped typing, his breathing growing ragged as he lost himself to her. No one but her could ever awaken such an intense lust within him, one that he could never ignore nor did he ever want to.

He reached up behind him to grasp the back of her head, wanting more. He quickly turned, his lips finding hers in a heated rush as he pulled her into his lap. His hands roamed over her body and settling on her thigh as he kissed her breathless, finally pulling back for air after several long minutes.

“How are you feeling today?” he breathlessly asked, his large hand falling to her abdomen and caressing it lovingly. “Is my little Princess behaving herself?”

“She’s alright,” she smiled as she snuggled into his hold on her, resting her head on his shoulder as she kissed along his neck. “Lunch managed to stay down this time.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, his lips searching for hers. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she reassured him, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the short strands of hair that lay on the back of his neck. “You’ve got more than enough on your plate with Darren Strong and the murders in Gotham to worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, Princess,” he told her, love swimming in his eyes as he savored this quiet moment alone with her, a part of him wishing more than anything that he could just stay here with her tonight. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“How did your lunch go with Darren?” she asked. “Did you find out any more about him?”

“Some,” he replied. “I did get a glass with his fingerprints on it that I want to analyze tonight after I return from patrol.”

“I was hoping to do some more research on Allison Armstrong tonight,” Diana informed him. “I was thinking about paying her a visit tomorrow; see what I can find out from her.”

“No way, Princess,” he adamantly stated. “I don’t want you involved in this anymore than you already are.”

“How dangerous can it be, Bruce?” she frowned. “I’m a Meta; I think I can handle it. It’s not like I’d be putting our baby in danger or going up against Cheetah or Giganta.”

“But you’re still my wife and you’re carrying my daughter,” he shot back. “Stay out of it, Diana.”

“I don’t need for you to protect me,” she angrily snapped, getting to her feet in exasperation. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know you are, Diana, but something very dangerous is going on with this Darren Strong and for some reason I think it may have something to do with you,” he told her, his frustration rising as he stood as well. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“Why would he have any interest in me?” she demanded to know.

“I don’t know that yet, but I promise you that I’m going to find out,” he heatedly stated, trying to rein in his fear as he closed the distance between them. “You can’t get involved especially not now with the baby.”

“You and me, Bruce,” she glared hotly at him, poking him hard in the chest. “We’re a team…not just as husband and wife or as parents, but as guardians fighting to keep Gotham and this world safe. 

“I know you love me and you’re scared, but don’t start treating me like I’m some helpless female that you have to protect all the time. It’s degrading and disrespectful and I won’t stand for it.”

Bruce watched as Diana suddenly turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving him standing there all alone. He clenched his fists in heated frustration, his anger simmering just beneath the surface begging for release.

He knew deep down that she was right, that he was being irrational and paranoid, but trying to convince his heart of that was another matter altogether.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 21

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know! I lost him again!”

“Over here!”

“No, he’s over here!”

“Damn it!”

“Crap! He was here just a minute ago,” Tim grumbled, his hands on his hips as he stared at the toilet paper that now lay in a huge white pile on the floor of the bathroom, the empty cardboard tube slowly coming to a rest on its holder.

“He’s in the laundry room!” Bruce hollered as he began tossing piles of clean towels aside only to find nothing there.

“We have to find him!” Diana yelled back.

Alfred’s voice suddenly cut through the frantic search of the Manor. “I do believe he’s in the kitchen now.”

“Grab him, Alfred!” Bruce ordered as he raced towards the kitchen with the new tracer Lucius had created for him firmly in his hand.

“Be careful!” Diana warned as she raced down the stairs. “Don’t scare him!”

“If his constant giggling is any indication, I think it’s safe to say that he’s not scared,” Tim said as he made a mad dash for the kitchen as well.

“He’s still just a baby even if he does have special gifts,” Diana frowned.

“He thinks it’s a game,” Bruce snapped, swiftly scanning the area as he entered the kitchen only to find Alfred all alone.

“You just missed him,” Alfred calmly replied to Bruce’s growl of frustration as the butler fought back his amusement with the situation. “Might I suggest bribery, Master Bruce?”

“Here!” Tim suddenly yelled as he took off for the game room.

“No, he’s over here!” Diana called. “He’s in the study!”

Bruce’s hands clenched tightly as he stalked towards the study, cursing every single Greek god that sprang to mind whether they might have had a hand in this or not. Whoever had given him the gift of transporting himself from room to room at lightning speed was going to feel the wrath of Batman rein down on them.

“Come here, Nicholas,” Diana sweetly called as she began to crawl across the floor of the study on her hands and knees in her dress. She could hear him giggling and chattering to himself, but couldn’t find him anywhere as her frustration swiftly reached new levels. “Nicholas Alfred Wayne! You come here this minute, young man!”

Tim broke out into a fit of laughter as he entered the study to find Diana on all fours and an irritated expression on her face. “Way to go at trying not to scare him, Mom.”

Diana glared at the teenager despite her heart melting every time Tim called her mom. She didn’t think she could possibly love him more if she’d actually given birth to him herself. She huffed under her breath, trying to blow a stray raven curl out of her line of sight as she stood to her feet.

“Well, we’re going to be late for the meeting this afternoon and I’m not about to leave until I find him,” she told him as she smoothed out her dress after not finding him under the couch like she’d hoped.

Bruce walked in just then with a cookie in his hand and a devious smirk on his lips. “Nicholas!” he called. “Daddy’s got a cookie for you.”

All of the sudden, a little boy with black hair and a small stuffed rabbit gripped firmly in his small hand poked his head out from around the corner of his father’s desk, a wide toothy grin on his face. “Dada…num…num…” he cried as he quickly crawled towards Bruce.

Bruce immediately reached down for his son, grabbing hold of him with one hand and swinging him up into his arms. He broke off a piece of the large chocolate chip cookie before giving it to his son who greedily began to devour it.

“The leash idea is not sounding so bad anymore is it, Princess?” Bruce smugly told his wife.

Diana looked beyond exasperated, her hands finding her hips as she glared daggers at him. “There has to be a better way of keeping him grounded without tying him up like a dog,” she said as she made her way to her husband and son, her fingers stroking Nicholas’s short black hair as he nibbled on his cookie.

“I don’t know…it might be nice,” Tim said, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted a dog, but Bruce won’t let me have one.”

“No pets in the Manor,” Bruce scowled as if they’d had this conversation a hundred times before. “There are plenty of bats down in the cave if you are that desperate for an animal to play with.”

Tim rolled his eyes with a snort of disagreement. “Heck, I don’t need a dog now,” he told him. “I’ve got Nick. I won’t have to teach him anything. He already knows how to perform tricks.”

“Funny,” Bruce glared hotly at him.

“Hurry up and put the tracer on him so we can leave,” Diana said as she took Nicholas into her arms, holding him up for Bruce. “We’re going to be late for our meeting with Darren.”

Bruce’s scowl deepened further if that was even possible. “I still don’t think you should come with me, Princess,” he grumbled as he placed the tiny tracer behind Nicholas’s ear just underneath his hairline.

“We’ve already talked about it, Bruce,” Diana replied with obvious frustration. “I’m going along to distract Darren and give you a chance to find out what he’s up to. This tracer isn’t going to hurt him, is it?”

“No, it’s so tiny he won’t even know it’s there,” he informed her. “Its flesh colored so as not to be noticed and completely water proof so it won’t get ruined during his bath.”

“Cool,” Tim smiled, obviously impressed. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“Actually, Lucius did,” Bruce corrected his son. “I’ve made it so all of the information from the tracer is delivered to our cell phones so we each won’t have to carry a separate device to keep track of him.”

“Now you behave yourself and be good for Tim while we’re gone, Nicholas,” Diana told him as she hugged him. “No more disappearing games, little warrior. You’re going to give your mother a heart attack before you’re even a year old.”

Kissing him on the forehead, she handed him over to Tim. “Call us if you run into any trouble,” she instructed him.

“Hey, why are you here?” Bruce asked, suddenly realizing his middle son was home instead of in school where he should be at this hour of the day.

“Parent-teacher conferences,” Tim looked at him as if it was obvious.

“Remember…we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon to meet with Tim’s teachers?” Diana reminded him.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me now before I meet with your teachers tomorrow?” Bruce asked Tim, his eyebrows narrowing in suspicion.

Fortunately, the young prodigy was unfazed by the Batman’s severe looks. He’d seen them all before. Multiple times. “Nope, not at all,” Tim replied with an innocent smile. “And whatever they say I did, it’s not true.”

“Remember, your mother has a magic lasso that forces people to tell the truth,” Bruce smirked. “I’m not above using it on you if I have to.”

“Bruce, leave the poor boy alone,” Diana came to Tim’s rescue, flashing him a conspiratorial grin as she grabbed hold of her husband’s arm and began to drag him out of the room. “Come on; let’s go before we’re late.”

“You know I’m still not quite sure how you talked your way into coming with me on this tour of Darren’s company,” Bruce bitterly complained as he followed his wife outside to the limo waiting for them. “I thought I had been abundantly clear that you were to stay out of this.”

“And I believe I made it very clear you’re not doing this alone,” she replied, pausing by the open car door to kiss him. “Whether you like it or not, you need me, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce turned to look at Alfred for some sort of help as Diana climbed inside, but only received a broad smile of agreement with the Amazon Princess from his lifelong friend and surrogate father. “Why is everyone against me in this family? Do I no longer instill fear in anyone anymore?”

“You are still just as terrifying as ever, Sir,” Alfred patronizingly replied as Bruce began to climb inside. The billionaire paused to give Alfred a dark bat glare to which the butler only shook his head in amusement. “Shaking in my shoes, Master Bruce.”

Settling inside the back of the limo beside his beautiful wife, Bruce quickly captured Diana’s hand as Alfred drove away from the Manor. “You know, Princess,” he huskily said. “We have yet to properly make up from our spat the other night in the cave. It’s never good for a husband and wife to go to bed angry.”

“You haven’t exactly been around the last couple of days to make up with,” Diana reminded him, crossing her long legs and adjusting her short skirt in order to torment him. She could tell by the sudden flare of heated lust in his eyes that it had worked.

Bruce quickly hit the button that closed the private divider between them and Alfred before turning towards his wife. “I guess I had better ‘make up’ for lost time now while I have you all to myself.”

Diana put a firm hand against his muscular chest as he leaned in to kiss her, his hands already going to her waist in order to pull her into his lap. “Who says that I’m even ready to make up?” she asked with a slight tilt of her head, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “Maybe I’m still angry with you.”

Bruce took hold of her free hand, bringing it to his lips. “You know it’s only because I love you so much that I don’t want you involved in this,” he told her as he brushed his lips softly against each fingertip before working his way along each knuckle. “Besides, I let you come today, didn’t I? Doesn’t that count for something?”

Bruce suddenly realized his enormous mistake the instant her cobalt blue eyes shifted from playful mischief to white hot anger. “You ‘let me’ come with you?” she repeated as she yanked her hand from his grasp.

“That…that came out wrong,” he quickly attempted to amend, suddenly somewhat concerned for his well-being. “What I meant was that I’m trying to compromise and allow you…”

“Allow me?” Diana hissed, her tone rising as she sat up a little straighter.

“Wait…that’s not the right word I wanted,” Bruce huffed with growing frustration as Diana shifted further away from him, her arms crossed and her eyes practically daring him to try and touch her again.

“Care to try again?” she ground out, her dark glower somehow only serving to heighten his desire.

She was just so damn passionate and fiery, her blue eyes flashing with such intensity. It was one of the things that he loved about her, one of the things that always managed to turn him on. Momentarily closing his eyes, he paused to draw a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before speaking again; silently praying he’d still be able to walk under his own power when they finally arrived at their destination.

Bruce tentatively placed a hand on her bare knee, his thumb gently caressing her skin. “You are the most important person in my life, Princess,” he told her, speaking from the heart. “You and our family mean everything to me. The thought of anything ever happening to you terrifies me to the core. I’d never be able to forgive myself if I ever lost you.”

Diana sighed, unfolding her arms with his words and physically opening herself up to him. “Bruce…”

“Diana, you’re the most beautiful, most powerful woman I have ever met,” he continued, his hand moving to cup her cheek. “You are amazing in every single way and I have no doubt that you can handle yourself against any foe. 

“It’s the evil in this world that I don’t trust, the unknown factors that lie hidden in the shadows or around every corner ready and waiting to steal what I love most. That’s what haunts my sleep, and rattles my soul. It’s what makes me want to keep you safe from everything.”

“Bruce, it’s alright. I probably overreacted a little,” Diana sighed, her eyes softening with the love she felt for him. She found that she treasured these moments the most with him when he showed her his heart, bared his soul to her and allowed her to see him so vulnerable. “I love you and I just want us to be partners in every way, in everything.”

Bruce leaned in to kiss her, pausing just before his lips met hers. “Diana, as much as you want us to be equals, I’m afraid it’s impossible,” he said with a soft smile. “You’re so far above us all, shining that blinding brilliant light of yours that no one could ever reach you…especially not me.”

His lips met hers with such a slow sweet passion that she could barely breathe let alone form a coherent thought. Her fingers instinctively slid up into his black hair, drawing him closer as she parted her lips for him. He happily complied, his desire matching hers as he pressed himself into her, his hand finding her backside and gripping it firmly as he pulled her hips into him.

Diana released a throaty moan as he broke away to kiss and nip along her throat, grinding his hips into hers as he held her firmly against him. She tilted her head, offering every part of herself to him and silently pleading for more.

She suddenly shifted her position, pushing him back into the seat as she straddled him, her hands holding his face. Her long curly locks fell like an ebony curtain around their faces, shielding them from the outside world. 

She gasped as his hands snaked up her thighs, pushing her short skirt up to grip her backside again, slowly kneading her flesh. Their mouths devoured one another as tongues tangled and warred for dominance, neither about to back down as he began to unbutton her shirt.

Releasing her hold on him, Diana began tugging on his shirt, desperate to get at him, to feel him filling and stretching her so completely. A strangled growl rose up in his throat as she deftly unhooked his belt buckle and began to unbutton his dress pants.

“Princess…” he panted as he broke the kiss. “I…I think we’re going…to have to wait until after our meeting…”

Before he could finish, her lips were on his again and driving him to the point of not even caring where they were or who could hear them as her fingers began to dance just beneath the waist band of his boxers, teasing him with what they both so desperately wanted. 

He tilted his head back against the headrest, knowing he needed to stop this now, but every fiber of his being protested against such a foolish idea. He had a very hot, very insatiable Amazon Princess on his lap. Why would he want to stop this?

Alfred’s voice suddenly came over the intercom system in the limo. “Master Bruce, we will be arriving in approximately ten minutes.”

It was Alfred’s polite way of saying wrap it up quick because the party was almost over. “Sorry, Princess,” Bruce frowned with mutual disappointment as he extracted her hand from his pants. “We will definitely be picking this up where we left off when we’re done with this tour.”

“I’m holding you to it,” she seductively purred against his ear, raking her teeth over the lobe before shifting off of him.

Bruce closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to rein in his arousal before putting himself back together again. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to make it through this meeting without imploding or pulling Diana into the nearest closet.

Thoughts of cancelling and rescheduling drifted through his mind, but he quickly banished them. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, hoping to uncover something that would help him discover what Darren Strong was up to and get him out of his city.

Collecting himself, Bruce leaned over and refastened the buttons on Diana’s shirt while his insides were screaming at him to tear it off of her. It also wasn’t helping that she was staring at him with pure hunger still lingering in her eyes.

Diana leaned over and began kissing along his jaw as he finished putting her back together; the light rake of her teeth and seductive suck of her lips was pure torture of the best kind. “Princess,” he breathlessly chided her as he roughly gripped her upper arms before kissing her hard. “You’re making it difficult to stop.”

“That’s the point, Detective,” she playfully grinned.

“I think we need to discuss our game plan before we go in,” he told her as he put a little distance between them.

“Well, I’ll just distract him while you pretend to get lost,” she suggested.

“Diana, you won’t have to work very hard at distracting anyone with that skirt you’re wearing,” he frowned. “You’re already distracting me.”

“Keep your focus off of my legs and on the mission, Dark Knight,” she warned him.

Bruce grinned in response. “That’s easier said than done. It’s going to be harder to keep from hitting Darren especially when he sees you in that skirt. Couldn’t you have worn something a little less sexy?”

“I can’t distract him if I’ve covered from head to toe,” she reminded him.

“Princess, you could be wearing a burlap sack and you’d still make it look gorgeous,” he informed her. “Just be careful and keep your eyes and ears open. I have no idea what we’re getting ourselves into.”

The limo pulled to a stop before a large building that appeared to be made of black glass. It shined brightly in the afternoon sun like an onyx jewel, the construction of it appearing absolutely seamless. Darren had obviously spent a great deal of money having it built to impress the citizens of Gotham.

Alfred opened the car door, allowing Bruce to exit first who turned to extend a hand to his wife. Making their way towards the front entrance, the doors suddenly opened and Darren Strong himself exited. He was dressed casually in khakis and a navy blue button down shirt, a huge smile plastered on his face. His gaze was fixed solely on Diana as he approached which immediately set Bruce off.

“Bruce…Diana,” he greeted them, making a beeline for the Amazon Princess. “I’m so glad that you could come today.”

“Darren,” Bruce tightly returned the greeting.

He came to a stop before the Amazon, his eyes never leaving her face as he took her hands in his, bowing slightly to kiss them. “Diana, you look incredible. I’m so pleased that you were able to find time in your busy schedule to join us today for the tour.”

Bruce gritted his teeth as Darren kissed Diana’s hand, doing his best to tamp down on his jealous anger. He needed answers and this was going to be his best chance at that. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Diana’s presence was going to prove very useless especially with her enhanced sight and hearing. She would be able to pick up on things that he might not even with his own highly skilled abilities.

“Please, come with me,” Darren said, guiding Diana’s hand to his elbow as he escorted them inside.

Bruce followed close behind them, fighting to keep his eyes off of his wife’s long legs. His groin twitched with just the thought of them, loving the feel of them wrapped so firmly around his waist, holding him to her when they made love.

Although highly effective, Diana’s short skirt had not only attracted Darren’s attention, but the attention of every red-blooded male in the entire building. Every single person they walked by, male or female, stopped whatever it was they were doing to gawk at the leggy Amazon.

Dressed in a white dress shirt and short navy blue skirt and high heels, her legs appeared to go on for miles. Her curly hair was an ebony waterfall down her back, bouncing slightly with every step she took. She was the epitome of sexy in every single way imaginable.

Getting into an elevator, Bruce immediately snatched up Diana’s other hand, keeping a protective hold on it. She cast a sidelong glance at him as she laced her fingers with his, barely able to keep her smirk at bay. He was just so sexy when he was jealous.

She squeezed his hand in silent reassurance as she turned her attention towards their host. “This place is incredible, Darren. You seemed to have put a lot of thought and detail into this.”

“Thank you,” he beamed proudly. “It’s not as big as I had hoped, but it’ll do for now. Bruce tells me that you’re feeling better. I was glad to hear that. A baby is a very blessed event without having to suffer with morning sickness.”

“Yes, I’m glad as well.”

“I was stunned to find out that you are susceptible to the same maladies that affect normal humans,” he continued as the elevator came to a stop. He held the elevator door open for her, allowing her to exit first. “I was under the impression that Meta’s were immune to illnesses.”

“We normally are, but unfortunately, Amazons are just as susceptible to everything that comes along with pregnancies just like any other woman,” she replied.

Diana could practically feel Bruce’s eyes burning through her as she walked with Darren, her husband following behind. She could feel his eyes on her ass as well. It caused her to flush inside with renewed desire for her husband.

Besides morning sickness, pregnancy did have some great perks. She couldn’t seem to get enough of her sexy husband. Of course, she was always like that, but it was definitely enhanced with carrying their child.

Deciding to torment him a little and to get a little revenge for giving her the cold shoulder for a whole week, Diana swayed her hips a little more, wiggling her backside of him. She smiled to herself as she heard him stutter in his step, a low moan morphing into a throat clearing cough to cover his reaction.

“So, how soon will you begin with your research?” Bruce asked, his voice huskier than before.

“Research has been going on already, but I’m most anxious to expand and develop it with our partnership, bringing it to a whole other level,” Darren replied, glancing back over his shoulder at the billionaire.

“What kind of research have you begun?” Diana asked with great curiosity as she began to make her way towards a couple of women in crisp white lab coats bent over microscopes.

“Cellular research,” Darren informed her as he followed her.

“What kind of cellular research?” Bruce pressed as he stopped by a man working on a computer.

Darren looked over to where the Prince of Gotham was standing looking over the shoulder of a man inputting data into the computer. He quickly walked over to Bruce, his gaze narrowing as he tried to pull his guest away from the researcher.

“It’s quite delicate work requiring great attention to detail,” Darren said as he gently tugged on Bruce’s elbow to draw his attention away. “It involves genetic coding, what makes each of us different…what causes one person to be completely healthy and someone else to be bedridden with a debilitating disease.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Diana said as she continued to wander on ahead of them in an attempt to lure Darren away from Bruce so her husband could gather information. “And what is this?”

Darren swiftly moved to follow the curious Amazon, momentarily forgetting all about the billionaire. “These researchers are working on developing ways to cure various diseases and cancers.”

“What kind of diseases?” Diana asked as she turned her attention to him, her blue eyes drawing him in.

“Many kinds,” he softly said, mesmerized by her. “Would like to see some more?”

“I’d love to,” she sweetly replied, lacing her arm through his and leading him deeper into the enormous research lab that he’d set up. “Tell me more about these ideas of yours.”

As Darren began to talk, Diana cast a glance back over her shoulder at her husband who was already beginning to blend himself into the shadows.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 22

Bruce silently slipped into the shadows of the enormous research area that seemed to stretch forever, concealing himself beside a wall of large metal cabinets. Even from here, he could hear Diana talking to Darren as she continued to lead him further away, asking questions and casually probing for answers, allowing him a chance to do some searching of his own. 

He smirked to himself with how his truth upholding Princess could be actually so cunning when the situation called for it. As much as he hated the fact that his wife was alone with Darren now, they had a mission to accomplish and he wasn’t going to pass it up no matter how much it irked him. 

Bruce knew that the sooner he got to the bottom of what was going on here, the sooner he could put a stop to Darren Strong and the reason behind his fascination of his wife and family.

Having already taken note of the security cameras that were positioned on the ceiling, he kept his back against the wall as he silently moved. He watched as men and women went about their work like ants in white lab coats, completely oblivious to his presence.

He had no idea where he was going or what he might find, but that had never stopped him in the past and it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him now as he made his way towards a nearby door. Checking the handle, it found it locked. The sign outside of the room simply said “supplies”, but he wasn’t buying it for one moment. 

Who would keep a supply room locked up like that? 

He cupped his hand as he attempted to peer through the small window, but was unable to see anything inside the dark room. He made a mental note to come back at another time to check it out later. If needed, he’d be coming back here at night…and his gut was already telling him that he would be.

He passed a couple more doors only to find them labeled as “storage” or “supply”, the doors also locked and refusing him entrance, keeping their secrets from being revealed to him. It only served to heighten and confirm his already brewing suspicions about what Darren could be up to.

Moving on, he came across a dimly lit hallway to his left. He quickly made his way down it, anxious to find something that would give him some idea about what was really going on. He had no doubt that some sort of research was being done here, but what kind of research and development still remained to be seen.

The only sound was the soft clicking of his dress shoes against the linoleum flooring, his hands balled up into fists, his eyes constantly scanning the area in anticipation of what he might find. The walls were painted a stark sterile white; the only door the large thick steel one that sat at the end of the long corridor.

He quickened his step, hoping to get inside before he was caught by someone or discovered missing by Darren. Reaching the door, he found a keypad that included a fingerprint recognition system. Whatever was behind this door was the key to everything that was going on here, held the secrets that Darren Strong had been keeping from him.

He looked around, searching for any clues as to what could be behind the door, checking the steel doorframe and hinges. Studying the floor, he suddenly noticed some unusual scratches imbedded deep into the linoleum. Something heavy and metal had been moved into this room.

Kneeling down, Bruce ran the tips of his fingers over the deep grooves, his mind already working overtime trying to figure out what kind of heavy equipment could’ve made marks like this. 

“Hey! You there!” a deep voice echoed down the hall causing Bruce to freeze. “What are you doing?”

Bruce swiftly untied his shoe before turning around; an infamous foppish expression on his face replacing the supreme intelligence that had resided there just a moment before. “Hi, I was just tying my shoe,” he smiled brightly, leaning over and quickly fastening his shoelace before straightening up again. “This is quite an impressive place you’ve got here.”

Bruce studied the man, mentally sizing him up. The stranger was nearly as huge as Bane with a wide chest, muscular arms and a thick neck that two hands couldn’t come close to grasping. He was nearly seven feet tall, bald, and dressed in a black business suit. 

He was no doubt armed to the teeth, carrying a loaded weapon beneath his suit jacket on the left with another one likely holstered around his right ankle and piece pressed against his back at his beltline.

“Yes, it is,” the man agreed, eyeing him intently. 

“I’m very interested in what Darren’s doing here,” Bruce told him. “I might consider doing the same with my company. What’s behind this door?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about, Sir,” the beast of a man said as he approached, his wide face hard with suspicion. “I’m afraid no one is allowed down here except for cleared personnel.”

“Actually, I lost my way looking for the restroom. Hopefully you can help me,” Bruce casually sauntered back down the hallway as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, creating an air casualness. “My wife is around here someplace. Maybe you’ve seen her? Tall, gorgeous, invincible…very difficult to miss.”

“You need to come with me, Sir,” the man said, his lips pressed into a grim line. “You need to return to the central research area.”

“I was just about to do that,” Bruce replied as he was escorted back down the way that he had just come. “What’s your name?”

“Mason Fielder, Sir,” he curtly answered, his enormous arms swinging as he walked, creating a soft swishing sound as his sleeves brushed against his jacket that enclosed his massive frame.

“And what exactly do you do here, Mason?”

“I’m head of security, Sir, and you need to stay with Mr. Strong,” he stated, coming around the corner and pointing towards where Darren and Diana were walking, momentarily pausing to look at some sort of device that Darren appeared to be quite proud of. “They’re down that way, Sir. Have a good day.”

“Thank you, Mason,” Bruce nodded his head with a broad easy smile as he slowly made his way towards them.

Turning, Bruce ground his teeth, annoyed that he’d been unable to find out more before being discovered. He’d hopefully have better luck tonight. The problem was trying to keep Diana from trying to tag along with him.

Hearing her lilting laughter that warmed him clear to his toes, Bruce looked up to see them turning the corner. Even from here he could see her radiant smile that lit his whole world, completely capturing Darren’s attention and keeping him utterly mesmerized. 

He was pretty sure the young man had completely fallen in love with the Amazon warrior. Of course, who in the United States or even the world wasn’t in love with his wife?

Undeterred by his failure thus far, Bruce began to wander in the general direction that Diana had gone, knowing that Mason Fielder was still watching him. He paused to talk to a female chemist who was running some sort of tests with a machine and test tubes of every shape and size, chatting casually and allowing Diana and Darren to get even further ahead of him.

Pressing on with the hopes that John wouldn’t follow him, Bruce turned the corner as well, stopping behind a young man with blond hair and black glasses working before a large bank of computers. The kid couldn’t have been more than twenty years old, but he was obviously a computer genius with how easily he was managing the entire IT system of the research lab and probably the whole company.

As he talked with him, Bruce furtively raised his eyes from the computer screens to find Mason Fielder standing behind one of the female employees, talking casually and obviously flirting with her if the faint blush on her cheeks was any indication. She laughed at something that he had just said which only seemed to urge the big man on.

While he was preoccupied, Bruce quickly made his way in the opposite direction only to be brought to a sudden stop by Darren’s voice. “Bruce!” Darren called out to him. “There you are! I thought we’d lost you.”

“Sorry,” Bruce turned on his heel, an easygoing smile on his face despite the overwhelming suspicion that was growing stronger by the moment. “I’m afraid I got talking to one of your researchers and when I turned around you both were gone. Your head of security Mason got me going in the right direction.”

Diana released Darren’s arm as her husband approached, moving closer to take Bruce’s hand in hers. “I think I had better keep a firm hold on you so I don’t lose you again,” she seductively murmured, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Bruce suddenly pulled her in for another kiss before turning his attention to Darren who was studying them intently. “You have quite an impressive research lab here,” he told him, keeping hold of his wife’s hand. “I have to admit I’m very interested in your proposal to join in your research.”

Darren’s expression shifted from one of intent scrutiny to pure elation. “I’m pleased to hear that, Bruce,” he replied, relief written all over his face as he adjusted his wire-rim glasses. “You won’t be sorry I promise you that.”

“I enjoyed the tour of your research facility today, Darren,” Diana sweetly said. “I’d be interested in coming again to see what progress you’ve been able to make here, maybe organize some possible benefits to help fund some of your special projects.”

“You would do that?” he asked, stunned.

“I’d love to,” the Amazon Princess smiled. “Anything that could help bring attention and funding to important research development.”

“My wife is a firm believer in backing important causes,” Bruce agreed with genuine pride swimming in his azure eyes. “She does an amazing job of shining light on the important issues in the world that need resolving.”

“I would greatly appreciate any attention you could give to my research projects,” Darren nodded his head.

“I’ll need a complete list of all ongoing research projects and the status of each project before I contact my lawyers to draw up a potential contract,” Bruce informed him. “We’ll need to hammer out all the details once I agree to go ahead with this, but I think we can reach a pretty profitable agreement.” 

“Yes, of course,” Darren agreed as he began to lead them back upstairs and to the main entrance. “I’ll forward everything I have to you as soon as possible.”

Finally exiting the building, Bruce turned to shake Darren’s hand. “You’ll be in touch then?”

“I’ll have everything to you before the end of the day tomorrow,” Darren replied. “And Diana, please think over what we discussed.”

“I’ll definitely give it serious thought,” she promised as she turned towards the limo, completely missing the narrowed suspicious gaze her husband leveled at her.

“I’d be eternally grateful,” Darren admitted. “I’ll see you both later. Thanks again for coming.”

Climbing into the back of the limo, Bruce immediately turned towards Diana, more than anxious to know what was going on between her and Darren. “What was that about?”

Diana turned to him with a frown; her blue eyes filled with something Bruce couldn’t quite put a finger one. “I believe I might have found out what our newest Gothamite might be up to.”

“What is it?” he asked, his muscles instinctively tightening in anticipation. “What did he want?”

“He wants me to be his next research project,” she told him.

Diana watched as her husband’s eyes immediately darkened with anger, his jaw locking into that fierce sneer that had made him infamous among the criminals of Gotham’s underbelly. “He what?” he nearly hissed as he attempted to process what she had just told him, his mind reeling.

“Darren wants to study me,” she repeated. “He feels that I could hold the cure to some of the diseases that they’re currently researching here.”

Bruce began to rub the back of his neck, his stomach churning with the thought of Diana being dissected like some lab rat. “Absolutely not,” he angrily ground out.

“Bruce, relax,” she attempted to soothe him. “I never said that I would do it.”

“I’m not about to let you be subjected to whatever it is that madman secretly has in mind,” he angrily snapped. “Why does he feel you hold all the answers?”

“Because of my Meta abilities,” she patiently told him, both knowing that he already knew the answer to his question. “I can withstand severe injuries; can heal at a rapid rate. Darren wants to study my DNA to see if it holds the key to curing neuromuscular diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis or maybe help find a treatment for brain tumors.”

“But your gifts were bestowed upon you by your gods and goddesses,” he shook his head. “You were molded from clay, not born with your Meta abilities like Clark was.”

“I realize that,” she agreed, taking his hand in hers in an effort to calm him. “I told him that, but he would still like a sample of my blood and tissue to run tests on, hopefully find something that can be extracted and turned into a cure.”

“We can’t trust him, Diana,” he bit out, squeezing her hand almost painfully had she been a normal woman. “There’s no telling what he would really do with it if he got a sample from you or what he might inject into you.”

“Bruce, I didn’t tell him I would do it,” she sighed in exasperation, her own frustration rising in proportion to her husband’s paranoia. “Besides, you know I would never do anything that could potentially jeopardize our baby or put her in danger.”

Bruce drew a ragged breath, forcing himself to relax. “I know, I know…I’m sorry,” he murmured. “It’s just…the thought of you being turned into one of his experiments…”

“I know, it’s alright,” she reassured him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and bring him back from the brink. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to do it.”

“Yes, I do have to worry,” he heatedly replied. “I highly doubt he’s going to take no for an answer, Diana.”

She shifted, curling her legs up beside her on the seat as she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. “You don’t really think that he’d come after me? Hera, I’m a Meta, Bruce. I could crush him before he could ever lay a hand on me.”

“I wouldn’t put anything past that man,” he grumbled.

“Where you able to find anything out?”

“No, nothing, but I found a steel door at the end of a hallway that had a very sophisticated security system to it,” he told her. “There’s something very important hidden in there, something Darren doesn’t want us to know about.”

“Or doesn’t want to get out,” Diana replied. “Are you going back there tonight?”

“Yes…and no you’re not coming with me,” he adamantly stated, his tone hard and definite.

“Didn’t we already have this argument?” she asked.

“More than once and I mean it, Diana,” he insisted. “Now that we know it’s you that he really wants I don’t want you anywhere near him again.”

“You are the most stubborn, most infuriating man I think I have ever met,” she scowled at him, pulling away and putting some distance between them again.

“Forgive me, Princess, but I’d much rather have you furious with me than dead,” he frowned, reaching over and pulling her to him once more. “Please, Diana. Let me take care of this.”

Bruce leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers in a silent appeal for understanding, brushing them gently against hers and teasing her. She parted her lips, asking for more and happily accepting it as his tongue slowly slid inside of her mouth. They rapidly began to lose themselves in the kiss that only grew more heated.

Finally breaking for air, Diana leveled him with a glare that held little anger to it now. “I hate how you always manage to do that,” she breathed heavily.

“Do what?” he smirked.

“Get your way when you kiss me like that,” she frowned. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Princess,” he maintained.

“Of course you don’t.”

“Besides, I still need to get some revenge it seems,” he huskily said as he began kissing behind her ear.

“Why?” she gasped as he raked his teeth over her earlobe. “What did I do?”

“Wiggling your hips at me like that during the tour,” he reminded her. “I thought we had agreed I’d won the battle.”

“I never agreed to surrender and you should’ve been keeping your focus on your mission instead of my…assets,” she scolded him.

“Well, if you weren’t so damn sexy,” he shot back. “No more undercover missions with you. You’re far too distracting.”

“We’ll just see about that, Batman,” she murmured, tilting her head and kissing him again.

“Master Bruce, we’re home,” Alfred’s voice came over the comm.

“Go ahead,” Bruce told him. “I need to talk to Diana for a moment.”

Diana smirked at him. “Just talk?”

“Well, I do have this little fantasy about you…and me…in the back of the limo.”

Diana chuckled softly with his unexpected admission. “Oh, really?” she mused. “Are there any other fantasies about me that I should know about?”

“Probably not, but it’ll have to wait for now. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and I know how hard it is for you to be sidelines,” he replied, his hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. “Please, be careful whenever you go out. We don’t know what Darren Strong is capable of yet or what tricks he might have up his sleeve. I don’t think he’ll stop until he gets what he wants.”

“You know I will, Bruce,” she reassured him. “Nothing will happen to this baby.”

“I know, but it’s not just the baby that I’m so worried about,” he admitted. “Just be extra cautious…for me?”

“Always,” she agreed, kissing him deeply. “And I love you too…even though you drive me crazy some times.”

Just then, Bruce’s cell phone went off, letting him know that his private moment with his wife was over already. “What is it, Alfred?”

“Master Bruce, I would come inside sooner rather than later if I were you and Miss Diana,” Alfred told him.

Bruce groaned as he slipped his phone back into his suit pocket, grudgingly releasing his hold on his wife as he slumped back against the seat. Diana frowned as she looked at him with sudden worry in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think I want to find out,” he groused as he reluctantly exited the limo with his wife in tow.

Entering the Manor, Bruce and Diana made their way to where Alfred was standing in the hallway outside of the game room. The look of amusement on the butler’s aged face did nothing to settle the sudden panic that had unexpectedly gripped the couple.

Coming to a stop in the doorway, they both looked inside to find Tim sitting on the couch with Green Lantern watching a movie on TV while Nicholas was incased in a glowing green bubble emanating from John’s ring.

“What in the name of Hera?” Diana cried, her gaze falling on her young son who was sitting contentedly inside the bubble happily playing with his stuffed rabbit, completely oblivious to the fact that he was trapped.

“Whoa!” Tim and John both yelled in unison as the bus suddenly exploded in the movie on TV.

“So did not see that coming,” John shook his head in amazement.

“I did,” Tim smugly replied. “Hey, guys. How did the meeting go?”

“Tim, what in hell is going on here?” Bruce demanded to know.

“It’s alright, Bruce,” John said. “Everything’s completely under control. Tim just ran into a little trouble with Nicholas and called the Watchtower for some backup.”

“What did he do now?” Diana asked as she crouched down beside the green bubble holding her son. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” John reassured her.

Noticing his mother, Nicholas looked at her with a large grin on his face, holding up his stuffed rabbit to show her. “Mama,” he jabbered excitedly, crawling towards her only to be impeded by the strange green glow.

He reached out with his little hand, his fingers touching the green wall in utter fascination, not the least bit afraid about being trapped or separated from his mother. Realizing he couldn’t get out on his own, he sat back on his bottom with a curious look and tilt of his head at Diana.

“I think you can let him out now, John” Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was already beginning to feel a migraine settling behind his eyes.

“Sure thing,” GL said, releasing the little boy from his prison.

Nicholas quickly crawled into Diana’s lap, snuggling into her hold on him. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “What did you do now, little warrior?” she sternly asked.

“It started out just fine until I tried to put him down for his afternoon nap,” Tim informed them from his perch on the couch with John. “Nicholas refused to take his nap. I tried to make him lay down in his crib, but he threw a fit and “poof” he was gone again.

“I searched the Manor for almost an hour looking for him before I gave up and finally called the Watchtower. GL was free so he came down and helped me find him sitting on the floor in the kitchen with an open box of Cheerios.”

“That’s when I trapped him in a bubble until you two came home,” John added, standing to his feet.

“Thanks, GL,” Tim said, giving him a fist bump. “I thought I’d lost the little guy for good.”

“Any time,” John smiled back. “I can only imagine the trouble Rex is going to be getting himself into when he gets older.”

“What are we going to do with you?” Diana frowned as she held up her son before her.

Nicholas giggled as he stuck one of his stuffed rabbit’s ears into his mouth, chewing on it as he looked at his mother with pure innocence on his face. He bounced on his legs in excitement, almost proud of what he had accomplished by escaping his naptime.

Diana couldn’t help but smile at him despite her worry. He always melted her heart, so much of Bruce in his eyes and his expression. “We’re going to have to come up with a way to counter the teleportation. He can’t keep disappearing like this.”

“Well, I should head back to the Watchtower,” John said. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Thanks, John,” Bruce told him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” GL grinned. “I’m sure I’ll be coming to you guys when Rex starts flying around the room and climbing the walls.”

“I’ll show you out, Master Stewart,” Alfred said, escorting him to the batcave and the transporter below.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Tim apologized, feeling like a complete failure. “I really tried.”

Bruce squeezed his middle son’s shoulder. “Tim, it’s not your fault,” he reassured him. “You did the right thing in calling John to help you.”

Tim’s shoulders seemed to sag with great relief as he watched Nicholas lay his head on his mother’s shoulder, yawning and closing his eyes. “I don’t think I’m cut out for babysitting.”

“I’m going to work with J’onn and see if we can come up with a way to neutralize his powers until he’s older and control them better,” Bruce said, his hand coming to rest on the back of his son’s head. “He doesn’t realize what he’s doing. He thinks it’s all just a fun game.”

“It sure doesn’t feel like it,” Tim shook his head, obviously still somewhat rattled by the experience. “All I could think about was how you two were going to kill me for losing him.”

“We wouldn’t have killed you right away,” Bruce teased. “At least not until after we’d found him.”

“Thanks,” Tim scowled as he shot his surrogate father a dirty look. “I’m outta here. I got a date with Stephanie tonight.”

“It’s a school night,” Bruce frowned.

“Parent-teacher conferences…remember?” Tim grinned as he exited the room. “I’ll be back in time for patrol.”

Bruce looked at Diana, noticing the worry in her eyes. “It’ll be alright, Princess,” he told her, pulling her and his son into his arms. “We’ll figure this out.”

“I don’t think things could possibly get any more chaotic around here,” she sighed as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. 

Just then, Bruce’s commlink went off. “Superman to Batman.”

“Batman here. What’s up?”

“Could use some assistance in Central City,” Superman informed him. “Pretty bad hostage situation.”

Bruce sighed deeply. “On my way. Batman out.”

“Got to run, Princess,” he kissed her on the forehead. 

“Go,” she smiled softly at him. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

He smiled softly in return, momentarily treasuring the image of his wife holding their son. It was something he always carried with him in his mind and in his heart when things seemed to be spiraling out of his control, kept him grounded and focused. 

He found he needed that now more than ever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 23

Bruce frowned as he reviewed a text message from Barbara, his fingers flying across the screen as he composed a response. Things regarding Darren Strong were hitting a dead end at every turn and it was frustrating as hell. What was worse was the fact that he hadn’t been able to go to Darren’s company the last couple of nights to do some investigating.

Last night had been an extremely active night, one that had started with a deadly shoot out between two warring gangs right in downtown Gotham and ended with breaking up a pretty large prostitution ring he’d been tracking. He hadn’t been able to crawl into bed until well after six, catching a few hours of sleep before heading into work for an important board meeting that morning. 

Two nights ago, another dead body had been discovered in Gotham Harbor, murdered in the same way as the last four had been. The guy they’d found this time had been one of Penguin’s known henchman, one that Batman had captured during a drug bust just a few months ago.

Whoever it was that was responsible for these murders seemed to be actually cleaning up Gotham’s criminal underworld. Their method of cleaning was not something that Bruce could condone nor could he let slide. Besides that, the way that these men had been murdered was still very mysterious.

He needed to find whoever was behind it and put a stop to it.

The only bright spot in all of this had been the fact that he had been able to confirm that Darren Strong was indeed Aaron Armstrong. Unfortunately, the connection had not led to any further information. After running away from the orphanage, there was absolutely nothing about Aaron to be found anywhere until Darren Strong suddenly appeared five years ago.

It was as if the man was nothing more than a ghost, an apparition that had just appeared in his city and in their lives to wreak havoc, his focus now on Diana.

The idea of Darren wanting to run tests on his wife made him fume, the scorch of his anger heating his blood. The stakes were too high, the unknown factors far too great to allow something like that to happen. 

There was no telling what Darren was truly up to, what he would do with Diana’s DNA once he had it. He was not about to put her or their unborn daughter in any danger just to pacify Darren’s curiosity about her genetic makeup.

While he wasn’t against the need to find a way to cure these tragic diseases and save lives, he did not feel that Diana’s DNA held all of the answers. It just didn’t make sense to him that she held the key to unlock the mystery to curing these illnesses. She was molded from clay, blessed by her gods and goddesses.

There had to be some reason that Darren was so desperate to find the answer in Diana, some personal motivation that was fueling his search. He was beginning to think that maybe the explanation to all of this might be found in Darren’s twin sister Allison.

He was beginning to agree with Diana that a visit to New York City just might be in order to see what they could discover from his sister and hopefully sooner than later. He was also thinking about taking J’onn with him to his next meeting with Darren to see what the Martian Manhunter could discover about him. 

Maybe J’onn could discover what Darren’s true motives were or if he possibly possessed any Meta abilities that they had been unable to detect as of yet. 

Just then, the very Martian that he had been thinking about contacted him.

“Batman.”

“I’m here J’onn,” Bruce tapped the commlink hidden in his ear; glancing up to make sure that the door was closed.

“I think I may have found a way to contain our little Nicholas,” J’onn said from the Watchtower.

“What does it entail?” he asked, sitting back in his chair in his office at Wayne Enterprises.

“There might be a way to make some modifications to the tracking device that you are using to keep track of his location,” J’onn informed him. “I might be able to use it to neutralize his ability to phase.”

Bruce sat forward in his chair with sudden interest, his forearms coming to rest on his desk. “How?”

“If I can alter the device to detect the exact moment when he begins to teleport or phase, I might be able to send out a signal that stops it before he can complete the cycle.”

“That would be a great help, J’onn,” Bruce replied, feeling a sudden sense of relief wash through him. “I’ll be up later to check on your progress.”

“Anything to help our little friend,” J’onn told him. 

“Thank you, J’onn,” he said. “Batman out.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that his little teleporting son was going to get the surprise of his life. He could just imagine the look of curious disbelief on Nicholas’s face when he found himself in the same place he thought he’d just left, his little disappearing game thwarted.

He wanted to tell Diana, but knew she was out with her friends right now. She’d been very worried about their son’s newly surfaced abilities, afraid of what trouble he might get himself into or the fact that he could get hurt. He had been none too comfortable with all of it himself, his own concern for his son’s well-being keeping him from sleeping very well some nights.

He felt a little better knowing they were finally getting a handle on at least one of their numerous problems at that moment.

“Mister Wayne,” his secretary’s voice came over the intercom on his desk.

“Yes, Carol?”

“I have a Mister Darren Strong here who would like to meet with you briefly if you have a moment,” she informed him.

“Go ahead and send him in,” Bruce said as he stood up from his chair, buttoning his suit jacket as he made his way around his desk.

He hadn’t received the research project information that Darren had promised by yesterday afternoon which he had found was rather strange for someone as anxious to get this project moving forward as Darren was. 

The door opened then, Carol stepping aside and allowing the unexpected visitor to enter the office. Dressed in an expensive tan suit, Darren was smiling from ear to ear, putting Bruce on immediate alert. Nothing about this man instilled the least bit of trust, everything about him causing every single fiber of Bruce’s being to scream with suspicion.

Bruce smiled broadly as Darren drew near, putting on a friendly air and offering his hand to shake as Carol closed the door behind her. “Well, this is quite a surprise,” the billionaire greeted him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“I’m so sorry for just dropping by like this in the middle of your afternoon, Bruce” Darren apologized. “I personally wanted to bring the information I had promised you. I had wanted to drop this off to you yesterday, but we had an unexpected problem in the research lab that required my attention.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Bruce frowned with sudden curiosity, folding his arms against his chest. “I hope it wasn’t anything too terrible.”

“It definitely could have been, but we were able to contain it,” Darren cryptically replied. “I promise we’ve got everything under control again so no need to worry.”

Bruce studied him for a long moment, wanting to find out what had happened yesterday, but decided not to press it. He’d find out on his own. “I’m happy to hear it.”

“Here’s the information that I promised you,” Darren said as he handed him a rather large manila folder. “Please let me know if there is anything else you need. I’m more than anxious to get things underway between our two companies.”

“As am I,” Bruce agreed as he took the folder, deciding it was time to put Darren on the defense. “I must say, though, I was quite surprised by your request to run tests on my wife.”

Darren seemed to grow somewhat uncomfortable, adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses as he cleared his throat. “Yes…well, I guess I should have approached you both about that,” he sheepishly replied, lowering his gaze. “My deepest apologies for that. I guess my enthusiasm over my research projects got the better of me.”

Despite appearing to be completely apologetic about it, Bruce could tell he was anything but by the sharp gleam in his green eyes. “Diana and I have no secrets.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to discuss it with you,” Darren quickly tried to amend. “It’s just that I thought I should talk to Diana first since she’s the one that I’m most interested in.”

“And just how far does your interest extend?” Bruce asked, his piercing blue eyes narrowing in that way that tended to make the one on the receiving end begin to sweat under the collar.

“I assure you, Bruce, my interest is purely research,” Darren insisted, holding his hands up in defense. “I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous. I mean what man in his right mind wouldn’t want a chance at her.

“But, we’re about to become business partners. I would never try to come between you and Diana, Bruce. That’s just not the kind of guy I am. I assure you my motives are pure in this.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Bruce stated with a steel edge to his voice, his nostrils flaring with anger. “I don’t take kindly to being stabbed in the back and I definitely don’t take kindly to any sort of threats against my wife or family. In fact, I’m afraid you will see a side of me that you definitely won’t like.”

Darren immediately stiffened with his words. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Bruce,” he smiled smugly, his demeanor quickly growing arrogant instead of frightened by his threat. “I wouldn’t want to do anything that could possibly threaten or damage our partnership. I have too much at stake to jeopardize this collaboration.”

“Let me review these files first to see if a partnership is something I still wish to pursue,” Bruce told him, taking the younger man by surprise.

“Yes, of course,” Darren ground out, frustrated by Bruce’s sudden unease about the partnership. “I won’t lie to you. I really want your full support and backing on this, Bruce. I’ll go to any lengths, do whatever is necessary to get these projects fully funded.”

It was Bruce’s turn to grow tense with Darren’s words. “I’m sure you would.”

“Has Diana taken any time to consider my proposal to run tests on her DNA so I can study her healing factor and resilience?”

“We have talked about it and I must confess I’m pretty dead set against the idea of my wife being turned into a lab rat,” he coolly admitted. “Diana and my family are the most important people in this world to me. Neither of us want anything to happen to our unborn baby.”

“I completely agree,” Darren quickly nodded his head in agreement. “I promise you that no harm will come to Diana or your baby. I just want to run some tests on her blood, obtain some tissue samples as well as run some other scans.”

“Why Diana?” Bruce pressed. “Why not another Meta? Maybe Superman?”

“It’s pretty well known that Superman’s body is invulnerable,” Darren replied, his expression suddenly growing amused as he stuffed his hands into his pants pocket, his body relaxing. “I imagine a needle won’t be able to penetrate his skin. Besides, Diana is absolutely fascinating, a true dichotomy of tremendous beauty and strength. 

“Her ability to heal from injuries within hours or days is amazing. I think if we can study her cellular makeup, we might be able to replicate and use it to treat diseases like MS or even brain tumors.”

“Unfortunately, I think we’re going to have to decline at this time,” Bruce unapologetically told him, his dark gaze burning through the younger man. “It’s just too big of a risk right now with her pregnancy.”

Darren’s jaw clenched almost imperceptibly, his shoulders straightening. There was no missing the way his sharp green eyes flashed fiercely with anger at the rejection to his request to study the Amazon Princess.

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” His response was clipped, his irritation more than evident. “Perhaps once the baby is born, you and Diana will reconsider my request.”

“Perhaps,” Bruce curtly responded, ready for this little game to be over. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there are some important matters that I need to attend to.”

“I understand, Bruce,” Darren composedly stated as he began to make his way to the door, pausing to turn back towards the billionaire. “Please, review the files and let me know what you decide.”

“I will do that,” Bruce smiled. “Thank you for personally dropping them off to me.”

“I hope to hear from you soon,” Darren nodded. “Give Diana my best.”

“I will,” he replied as he closed the door behind the mysterious young man.

Making his way back to his desk, Bruce’s eyes fell on the thick manila folder lying on top of it. He was most definitely going to have to review all of the information very carefully, but first he needed to pay a certain research lab a visit tonight.

XXX

Diana sat at a table outside of a small café in Gotham, taking a sip of her iced mocha before continuing with her story. “Thanks to Bruce’s tracking device, we finally found him hiding under Tim’s bed,” she finished with a sigh. “If Bruce doesn’t figure out a way to contain him, I swear I’m going to lose my mind.”

Shayera Stewart did everything she could to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her, but it was next to impossible. “I’m sorry, Diana,” she shook her head with an expression of empathy, but the smirk of her lips was rather incongruous.

“Sure you are,” Diana rolled her eyes. “Just wait until Rex starts flying and you have to retrieve him from the ceiling of the daycare on the Watchtower.”

“At least my child won’t be able to fly or be born with wings,” Dinah said, hiding her grin behind the ice tea in her hand.

“No, he or she will just have a set of lungs that could destroy half the Watchtower,” Shay shot back with a triumphant smirk.

“That could be very bad,” Dinah groaned. 

“How’s Ollie handling all of this?” Diana asked, glancing at Nicholas who was sitting contentedly in his stroller eating Cheerios from a small plastic container.

Dinah drew a deep breath before responding, pulling a blond curl behind her ear. “Does the term overprotective lunatic tell you anything?”

“Not Ollie?” Diana replied in mock disbelief.

“He hovers around me constantly, always telling me to keep my feet elevated so my ankles don’t swell,” Dinah groused. “If he’s not trying to force me to eat, he’s trying to get me to take a nap. He questions everything I do, every place I go. He’s driving me insane.”

Diana and Shayera giggled despite themselves. “That’s nothing,” Shay piped up. “John used to follow me almost every I went when I was pregnant with Rex, using that stupid ring of his to move things out of my way so I wouldn’t accidently trip or fall.”

“He didn’t!” Diana laughed, stunned by the admission.

Shayera nodded her head as she took a bite of her lunch. “He did…until I threatened to take that damn ring and shove it up his…”

“Shay!” Diana cut her off.

“What?” Hawkgirl shrugged. “It got him to back off a little. Maybe you need to threaten Ollie with some bodily harm.”

Dinah frowned, shaking her head in disapproval of the idea. “Knowing him, he’d probably take me up on the offer.”

Just then Dinah’s cell phone chimed, signaling her that she had a text message. Taking it out, she scowled before shoving it back into her purse and resuming her lunch.

“What is it?” Shayera asked.

“Ollie checking up on me…again,” Dinah sneered as she viciously stabbed at her salad with her fork. “Wanted to know what I was eating, how I was feeling, and when I would be home so I could rest.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Diana commented.

“Sweet my ass,” Dinah glared. “He’s out of control. I’m not going to survive the next seven months of this.”

“You’re just going to have to lay down the rules for him,” Shayera stated. “It’s what I had to do with John.”

“What did you do with Bruce?” Dinah asked, turning towards the Amazon. “I can’t imagine him being any better. In fact, I picture Mister Dark and Paranoid being even worse than Ollie.”

“Oh, he definitely has his moments,” Diana confessed. “There are times when I want to throw him through the nearest wall, but I just have to remind myself that it’s only because he loves me and doesn’t want anything to happen to me or the baby.”

Shayera paused in mid-bite, her eyebrows narrowing. “What has he been doing?”

“There’s this new entrepreneur in Gotham by the name of Darren Strong that is interested in partnering with Bruce’s company in research and development,” Diana explained. “He’s working to find a cure for various diseases. He wants to test my DNA to see if my Meta healing powers might hold the answer.

“When I told Bruce about it, he about had a heart attack right there in the back of the car. He told me that I was to stay away from Darren at all cost and to be careful whenever I went out into the city. Bruce swears the man is out to get me now.”

Shayera and Dinah both stared at her in stunned disbelief before Black Canary finally spoke. “And you said no to this testing thing, right?”

“Of course, I’m going to tell Darren no,” Diana replied as she took a bite of her chicken salad. “It’s just so irritating. It’s the fact that Bruce acts like I can’t take care of myself, but he’s even worse when I’m pregnant.”

“Letting you into his life was a huge step for him,” Black Canary told her. “I’m still shocked that he let you in, but if anyone could’ve gotten through his impenetrable walls, it would be you. He’s always been terrified of falling in love only to lose her like he did his parents, but he couldn’t ignore what he felt for you, Di. His love for you was stronger than even his worst fears.” 

“I know,” Diana sighed as she absentmindedly picked at her chicken salad with her fork, suddenly feeling guilty for complaining about her husband’s over-protectiveness. “I understand that he went through a horrible tragedy as a child, one that has scarred him for life, but he can’t live in fear that I’m going to end up the same way. Suffocating me isn’t going to keep bad things from ever happening. It’s only going to make me want to choke him myself.”

“Little steps, Di,” Shayera said. “Bruce has changed so much since letting you into his world. He’s actually happy and his scowl isn’t quite so fierce.”

“Oh Hera! Don’t tell Bruce that his snarl isn’t has intimidating as it once was,” the Amazon groaned with the thought. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Shayera got a mischeivious glint in her eyes as she leaned over to pick up a crying Rex from his stroller. “I bet by the fifth or sixth kid he’ll be letting you go on missions until you’re about to give birth.”

All three women burst into fits of laughter with her comment. “Can you picture me in costume eight months pregnant trying to stop Cheetah?” Diana giggled. “Bruce would have a heart attack for sure.”

“I’m still trying to picture Bruce with six kids running around the Manor,” Dinah laughed, wiping a stay tear from her eye.

“I’m telling you both right now there will be no fifth or sixth child,” Diana frowned as her hand unconsciously fell to her abdomen. “I think this might be the last one.”

“Really?” Shayera frowned. “I would’ve bet you’d have at least one or two more.”

“Why?” Diana asked, cocking a raven eyebrow at her friend. “Is that the running bet now on the Watchtower?”

“Hey, I bet on three kids for you,” Shayera replied. “Wally’s the one betting on ten kids. He doesn’t think you and Bruce can keep your hands off each other.”

“Ten? Maybe one more, but that’s stretching it,” the Amazon shook her head with a grimace. “This morning sickness can go straight to Tartarus.”

“Are you still throwing up?” Dinah asked, concerned.

“Not as much,” Diana admitted. “J’onn gave me some medicine that has helped, but I still get nauseated quite a bit. Haven’t you had any morning sickness yet?”

Dinah shook her head, her blond curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “No, I feel great.”

Diana scowled at the petite blond. “Just wait,” she told her. “It’ll come.”

“So when are you having another one, Shay?” Dinah asked.

“Not for a while although John’s already talking about wanting to have another baby,” Hawkgirl insisted. “I have my hands full with this one as it is.”

“He’s so cute,” Diana smiled at the baby. “How could he possibly be any trouble?”

“He has his father’s stubborn military streak in him,” Shayera informed them. “He refuses to eat when I’m ready to feed him, refuses to sleep unless I rock him. He completely dictates everything and he’s only two months old.”

“Shay, I hate to break it to you, but that’s the way babies are,” Diana laughed.

Dinah nodded her head in agreement. “She’s right, Shay. Haven’t you learned by now that you’re no longer in charge…he is.”

“And here I was blaming it all on John,” Shay smiled mischievously.

The three women burst into laughter all over again before Shayera finally spoke again. “Hey, isn’t Lois due soon?”

“Yesterday,” Diana told them with a knowing smirk. “Clark said she’s going nuts. If she doesn’t go into labor in the next day or so, they’re going to induce her.”

Shayera giggled with the thought. “I bet she’s driving him crazy.”

Diana nodded her head in agreement. “I have no doubt about that, but you know how sweet and patient Clark is. He’s absolutely giddy with excitement about the baby. He keeps using his x-ray vision to check on their daughter.”

“They’re having a girl too?” Dinah asked.

“Yes, Clark’s already decided that she’s going to marry Nicholas some day. He’s the only boy that he’s going to allow to date his daughter…ever,” Diana chuckled softly with the thought.

“At least you and Clark know you’re having girls,” Dinah sighed. “We won’t know what we’re having for another couple of months.”

Shayera looked at Black Canary in surprise. “You want to know before you deliver?” 

“Believe it or not, Ollie wants to know more than I do,” Dinah admitted. “He’s actually been kind of cute. He’s always sneaking up behind me and putting his hand on my abdomen. I keep reminding him he’s not going to feel anything yet, but he still likes to check.”

Diana grinned in fond remembrance. “Bruce always used to love to hold me against his chest with his hands on my belly when we were in bed together. Sometimes I think he could have stayed there forever just to feel Nicholas move beneath his hands again.”

Dinah and Shayera both looked at each other in utter shock. “Bruce Wayne?” Dinah exclaimed. “Who would have guessed?”

“I always knew,” Diana smiled almost dreamily, her blue eyes dancing with love. “I knew beneath his deprecating exterior and that fierce snarl beat a heart of an ever more amazing man than he ever let on to be.”

Dinah shook her head in amusement. “Wow, Di. You do have it bad.”

“I wouldn’t trade Bruce for anything in the world,” she replied as she looked down at her son who looked so much like him, her gaze falling to her shopping bags, one of which held a certain gift she was anxious to give to her husband.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 24

Batman landed lightly on the balls of his feet, his black cape draping down around him like a cloak of darkness keeping him shrouded from view. He soundlessly walked to the edge of the roof, his fingers resting lightly on the stone ledge as he leaned over to look down at the brand new building that Darren Strong had built – StrongTech.

It seemed to gleam like a beacon even as it sat bathed in the moonlight, sticking out brightly among the grayer older buildings that flanked it. It was like a large diamond being carved out of the dirty coalmines of Gotham, the gothic undertones of the other structures completely incongruous to it.

Darren had definitely wanted to make a statement with his new company and he’d done a good job of it. People were still buzzing with the company that had settled in the heart of Gotham, the new construct that now rested on the invisible bones of the old abandoned factory that had gone under years ago.

Bruce had to admit that it was a much better sight than the dilapidated factory that had become an eye sore as well as a hangout for drug transactions and illegal dealings of every kind imaginable. He’d actually been toying with the idea of buying the factory and turning it into something profitable like a trendy shopping center for small business owners of Gotham until he’d learned that it’d already been purchased just the week before.

Staring at it now, he couldn’t help but wonder what was truly hidden in the secret depths of that structure that resembled hope and prosperity in Gotham. There was only one way he was ever going to find out.

Shooting his grappling gun, Batman flew through the night, cutting a dark streak across the moonlit sky. He landed on the roof, his hand automatically reaching for his commlink. “Batman to Robin.”

“I’m here, Bats.”

“Meet me on…” Batman began before turning around at the sound of breathing behind him. “…the roof.”

He growled low in his throat at the Boy Wonder who stood there smugly behind him with a large grin on his face, his arms folded against his chest. “What now?”

“Just follow me and don’t get caught,” Batman sneered at him as they began to move.

“So I haven’t heard what my reward is for getting straight A’s and a glowing review from all the teachers at the parent-teachers conference?” Tim asked, the cocky grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth as he followed his mentor.

“Why should you be rewarded for doing what you were supposed to do?”

“Mom said she was going to get something special for me when she went shopping with the girls today,” Tim replied. “Do you know what it is?”

“I haven’t seen her all day,” the Dark Knight informed him, annoyed by that fact. 

His meeting at Wayne Enterprises had run late into the evening leaving him no time to see Diana or Nicholas before having to prepare for patrol tonight. He was growing anxious to finish patrol as soon as possible so he could spend some much needed time with her.

Hopefully if he was lucky, she had picked up a little surprise for him as well.

The thought only served to heighten his frustration. He quickly banished those pleasurable thoughts to the furthest recesses of his mind to pull out later to contemplate during the ride back home in the Batmobile. Until then, it was all business.

Making his way towards a ventilation unit, Batman quickly removed the vent cover before slipping inside. Robin silently followed closely behind, keeping a wary eye out for any possible impending trouble lurking in the shadows.

Bruce had warned him about the mountain of a security man that he’d met the other day when he and Diana had visited here. Tim was hoping to avoid a confrontation with him at all cost. He had a date with Stephanie tomorrow night and he’d prefer to arrive without a body cast.

Crawling through the vent system, Robin knew that he didn’t have to worry if Bruce knew where he was going. Knowing him, he’d probably already memorized the entire layout as well as every single detail about the building.

He’d seen the blueprints of the entire building spread out on a work table in the Batcave before they’d left tonight, making him momentarily wonder how Bruce had managed to get his hands on them, but quickly dismissed the sudden curiosity. It was Bruce. That pretty much explained everything.

They crawled for what felt like an eternity, but Robin knew it couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes as he allowed his thoughts to wander as he made plans for his date with Stephanie. Just then, Batman suddenly stopped and had help up a gauntleted hand.

Robin sat back on his heels, keeping his head down due to the tight confines of the ventilation system. As huge as Bruce was, it was a miracle he could even get in the narrow vent shaft let alone maneuver through it.

Taking a couple of tools from his utility belt, Batman set to work on loosening the vent cover. He popped the cover off, keeping careful hold of it as he exited through their only escape route unless they wanted to announce their presence to the whole place.

Bruce landed on his feet with a soft thud, quickly scanning the room before moving aside as Robin landed on the floor beside him. “What is this room?” Tim whispered as he began to look around at all of the filing cabinets and boxes.

“A locked supply closet,” Batman rasped as he made his way to a computer on top of a desk on the far side of the room.

“Why would they lock a supply closet?” Robin frowned as he began to search for clues.

“Exactly,” Batman grunted in response as he pulled a USB from his belt. “And why would there be a computer in here?”

He quickly went to work hacking into the computer system, not the least bit surprised at its tight security and sophistication. Darren had not been cheap in constructing this building or company and definitely hadn’t been cheap with its technology either.

Darren was in this for the long haul and he was definitely using every means necessary to accomplish whatever goals he kept hidden within these walls. Whatever his secrets were, they would not remain that way for long if he had his way.

Batman’s fingers flew across the keyboard as he worked his way into the system. The kid that he’d met the other day who was in charge of IT here was very good as several walls went up blocking Bruce’s efforts, but Bruce was better.

He covered his tracks well as he inserted the USB into the computer and began downloading files to review later in the comfort and privacy of the Batcave. He wanted to find out if the research project information that Darren had given him earlier that day that lined up with what was truly going on here.

His gut was telling him that it wasn’t going to, but he needed more than instinct. He needed proof especially if Darren was going to be coming after his wife.

“Have you been able to find anything yet?” Batman softly rasped, glancing over his shoulder at his partner.

“I’m not sure,” Robin mumbled under his breath as he sorted through files in a metal cabinet.

“Hurry,” Batman told him as he waited for the files to finally download. “We need to keep moving. I’d like to avoid any encounters with Mr. Big and Ugly.”

The sound of approaching footsteps caused both of them both to freeze, each holding their breath as they waited and listened. Batman glanced down at the download. It was only seventy-five percent complete. He needed more time.

He could fear the footsteps growing louder, the heavy footfall letting him know that it was a large man that was heading their way. He glanced down at the computer again. Eighty percent complete. He quickly turned to Robin.

“Go!” he hissed.

“What about…” Robin began.

“Go!” Batman hissed again. “I’ll be right behind you.”

The jingle of keys outside the door was enough to make a normal person’s heart pound, but Batman was not an ordinary man and neither was Bruce. He looked down again at the corner of the computer screen. Eighty-eight percent.

Batman glanced up at the vent just in time to see Robin disappear inside. He swiftly turned his attention to his surroundings, looking for a place to hide or strike – whichever became necessary. Ninety-two percent.

The door handle began to turn only to stop suddenly. A deep gruff sounding voice cut through the silence of the room. “This is Phil,” he said. “Yah, I’m just finishing up my rounds in the research lab.”

Ninety-five percent.

“Yah, I’m almost finished,” Phil continued. “I just need to check this last storage room and then I’ll be up.”

Ninety-eight percent.

“Wait for me and I’ll take break with you.”

One hundred percent.

Phil hooked his keys on his belt before pushing the door open and shining his flashlight into the room. Taking a couple of steps inside, he looked around, his gaze scanning the room for any signs of disturbance. He flashed a light over the computer in the corner to find it dark and untouched, the beam trailing over stacked boxes and metal filing cabinets, over the vent cover on the top near the ceiling and down along the wall.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turned and walked out, tilting his head to speak into the communicator on his shoulder to report his findings. “All clear down here,” Phil said. “I’m on my way back up.”

Waiting until the door finally closed and locked, Batman and Robin quickly retreated back the way that they had just come, knowing they needed to keep moving. Tim turned down a side vent to allow Bruce to pass him and lead him to the next location to investigate.

Taking a couple of turns through the ventilation, Batman came to a stop, his hand coming up to caution his partner. Robin could hear the sound of machines running as well as a couple of people talking. Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying from his position behind the Dark Knight who practically filled the entire space with his presence.

Batman carefully crept closer to the vent screen, peering through the narrow slats into the large room that he’d been forbidden to entire the other day. He was anxious to see what was so special that it needed to be hidden behind an elaborate security system.

From his perch high above, he could see several large pieces of medical equipment spread throughout the room. A man and a woman dressed in white lab coats holding charts in their hands conversed before one of the machines, each appearing somewhat concerned about the read outs they were receiving.

He continued to scan the room, searching for the reason for the tight security for this particular area when his cowled gaze fell on a hospital bed in the far corner of the room. Shocked, Batman eased closer still to the vent, stunned to find Darren lying in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV.

His glasses were lying on the small bedside table, his face ashen. There was a haunting look of death about him, one that caused Bruce to shudder despite himself. Several feet to Darren’s right was another hospital bed, this one with a female lying in it, one who looked just like Darren except with longer hair.

“I believe we just found Allison Armstrong,” he murmured under his breath before quickly retreating back down the system.

XXX

Bruce moved to stand beneath the hot water, steam quickly filling the shower in the Batcave as he attempted to wash away the dirt, sweat, and grime that clung to him from his lengthy patrol of Gotham. He dipped his head as he squeezed his eyes closed, allowing the water to sluice down his back.

Having returned to the Batcave after finishing with patrol, Bruce had immediately sent Tim upstairs to bed while he reviewed some of the information that he’d gleaned from StrongTech. He’d finally had to give up when he began having trouble focusing his thoughts, his vision growing blurry from lack of sleep over the last few days.

He still couldn’t believe what he’d discovered at StrongTech, finding Darren and his sister in hospital beds. He knew the answers to all of this had been hiding behind that door and he hadn’t been proven wrong. He also felt additional answers were still waiting for him in whatever research projects Darren was pushing the hardest.

He understood now why Darren was so desperate to get a hold of Diana’s DNA, feeling that she could hold the answer to a cure – one that he and his sister potentially needed to save their lives. While he felt horrible for what they were going through, he couldn’t ignore the risks to Diana by subjecting her to whatever Darren wanted her for.

Darren may truly be interested in researching her DNA in hopes of finding a way to cure whatever disorder that he and his sister might share, but he could also be looking for something else…something more. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Darren to experiment on his wife, possibly giving her whatever disease they were trying to fight.

His every muscle was suddenly rigid, taut with frustration as well as fear. There was no telling what lengths Darren would go to in order to find the cure he obviously so badly needed to save his life and the life of his twin sister.

He had to protect Diana at all cost, make sure that she and their baby were safe no matter what. The thought of losing them made his stomach lurch, further intensifying the persistent worry that consumed him.

He leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands as well as his forehead against the shower wall as the water continued to flow over his weary body. Thoughts of Diana quickly set his heart to pounding with sweet anticipation of what awaited him upstairs, soothing the tempest brewing in his core.

She always managed to tame the dark beasts that resided deep within him, forcing them back into the furthest reaches of his mind and heart, keeping him sane. Besides her love and their children, it was one of the greatest gifts she’d ever been able to give him, keeping the nightmares at bay for the first time in his life.

He never thought it possible to love a woman so wholly, so deeply. It was as if they had been meant for each other all along…long before they had ever met or knew of each other’s existence on opposite sides of the globe.

Diana was amazing in every single way imaginable, exiting him and inciting a need deep in his core like no other woman ever could. He loved her like none other, his eyes and heart only for her and her alone. And what was even more incredible to him than that was the fact that she felt the same way about him. It still astounded him how someone as amazing as Diana could fall so in love with someone like him. 

Bruce drew a deep breath in an effort to tamp down on the growing arousal his thoughts were eliciting; anxious to get upstairs to the bed he shared with her. Turning beneath the shower, he slowly opened his eyes, his startled gaze falling on his wife standing there just inside the walk-in shower in a sheer black negligee and stiletto heels. There was a very flirtatious smirk playing on her face, her cobalt blue eyes dancing with lust.

Without a second thought, he reached out in one swift motion, grabbing hold of her arm before she could utter a single word, forcefully pulling her into the shower with him beneath the powerful stream of water. Before Diana could register what was happening, she found her back pressed into the shower wall, Bruce’s hard body pushed up against hers as hot water continued to rain down on them from above.

“Bru…”

Diana couldn’t even finish his name, his mouth suddenly on hers so hot and rough and demanding; silencing her as his tongue frantically plundered her mouth. He ground his hips into hers with a fierce desperation that consumed him, his hands roaming roughly over her body with heated fervor, not even bothering to remove the new garment she had worn just for him.

“You look…incredibly sexy,” he breathed heavily against her throat, “and completely deadly in that lingerie and stilettos.”

“So you like it?” she managed to get out as his mouth suddenly descended on her breasts, his tongue lapping at the water as her fingers gripped his hair and held him against her.

“What do you think?” he nearly snarled as he bucked his hips firmly into hers again, his hands finding her backside and gripping it firmly.

He kissed her hard again, his mouth ravaging her, his tongue hinting at what was about to happen between them. He moved to grip her waist firmly in his hands, unleashing his pent up frustration and need on the one woman who could match each punishing kiss, every rough stroke.

“How long have you been here watching me?” he rasped as his mouth licked at the water pooling in the small dip of her collarbone near the base of her throat.

“Long enough to thoroughly enjoy the view,” she grinned mischievously, loving the forceful way with which he was taking her.

She gasped loudly, tilting her head back against the shower wall with the feel of him so very hard and ready against her, his teeth raking repeatedly over her flesh. He quickly lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and allowing her to sink down over his length. 

The union with her caused an immediate hiss to slip past his lips as he pressed his forehead against the shower wall beside her head in an effort to regain some measure of control. She somehow always seemed to know when he needed her most, when he craved this intimate connection with her. Sometimes he thought she knew him better than he even knew himself.

Bruce knew in that instant he was not going to last very long as he began to move within her, doing his best to keep his movements smooth and steady…loving, but it was beyond difficult now that he finally had her pinned against the wall right where he wanted her.

Diana could feel him trying to hold back as he moved deeper and deeper within her, doing his best to be tender, but she wasn’t in the mood for gentle tonight. She reached around and pressed her fingernails into his backside, her mouth finding his earlobe as she gripped him.

“Don’t hold back,” her throaty whisper gently caressed his ear. 

“The…the baby…” he gasped, the feel of her fingers digging into his buttocks driving him wild.

“Our daughter is fine. Show me exactly what I do to you…how I make you feel,” she breathlessly purred. “Show me…Bruce…”

A fierce growl rose up in his throat as he suddenly let go, allowing his body to move of its own accord and pouring every single ounce of love and lust that he possessed into her, showing her what beat inside of his heart for her alone.

She cried out in pleasure as he pounded his hips into her, losing themselves in the passion that was rapidly cresting only to crash repeatedly over them, sweeping them up in the intimate exchange. Her name was torn from his throat as he came, a plea for salvation as he collapsed against her, panting heavily and doing his best to keep them upright despite his legs’ protest.

She ran her fingers through his wet hair as he cupped her backside in his large hands, kneading her flesh. “I swear…you’re going…to kill me off…Princess,” he finally managed to mutter.

His brain was finally able to form coherent sentences now as he used his tongue and lips to lap up the water trickling down her chest from the still running shower that was washing away the evidence of their union. He continued to kiss her, wanting more of her, but not here. He needed to get her upstairs in their bedroom.

“Can you come to bed soon?” she asked, unhooking her legs from around his waist.

“I would love nothing more,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ve missed you, Princess.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she smiled softly, kissing him beneath the waterfall. Diana reached for the body wash, pouring a generous amount in her hands before reaching for the wash rag. 

“Did you have fun shopping with the girls?” he asked, his eyes falling closed as she began scrubbing his muscular frame for him.

“Yes, I was able to find some things for Nicholas and Tim and as you’ve already seen I got you a present too,” she replied as she massaged his shoulders. “I’m glad you like it because I got more than one.”

“I love it,” he smiled with a lustful gleam in his piercing blue eyes, leaning in and kissing her deeply. “I’m glad you got more than one because they never seem to stay in one piece for very long.”

Diana giggled, momentarily pressing her forehead against his shoulder in mild embarrassment. “What did you find out about Darren?” 

Bruce’s response was a deep moan at the feel of her washing him clean, her hands pausing to loosen his muscles tight with so much stress. Diana hadn’t deterred him in his mission since allowing her into his life a year and a half ago. She had only aided him, partnering with him and making him a better man, broadening his life in a way that he never knew was possible.

“I found his twin sister Allison,” he admitted, his head falling forward as she moved to stand behind him, her hands working the knots from the muscles in his neck.

She paused to press soft kisses along the muscular plain of his upper back before speaking again, her hands working their way around to his abdomen and chest to continue the task of washing him. “Why was she there at StrongTech? Does she work there?”

Bruce was having a very difficult time thinking straight with the feel of her breasts smashed against his back, her hands roaming over his torso in a slow sensual prowl for more. “Hmmm…” he thoughtfully hummed, his hands moving up to brace himself against the shower wall beneath the water raining down upon them. “No…she’s sick and so is Darren. I think that Darren believes you hold the cure to save their lives.”

Diana suddenly paused in her sensual ministrations, sadden by the unexpected news. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she softly said.

“Diana, this changes nothing,” he gently said as he finally turned around to face her, his arms circling her waist and pulling her close. “You can’t be his test subject in order to find a cure. It’s too dangerous. There’s no telling what they might do to you, what they might inject you with just to see what would happen.”

She slowly nodded her head in understanding as Bruce pressed his lips to her forehead. She knew he was right, but it was heartbreaking to know that two young people were being cut down so viciously in their prime by some incurable disease. She wished there was something she could do to help them.

Bruce frowned as he pulled a wet lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Diana, we’ll do everything we can to help them, but not at the risk of sacrificing you. I won’t do it.”

She finally smiled a little as he leaned in and kissed her deeply again, his hands slipping into her wet hair to cradle her head. She readily returned his kiss, knowing he wouldn’t stop until he’d found a way to help Darren and Allison.

She gasped as he nipped at her throat, knowing he was going to leave his mark on her again. It was something that she craved, something that was almost sacred to her in a way. It meant that he belonged to her and her to him and nothing was ever going to come between that.

Diana let out a little yelp of surprise when Bruce suddenly bent down and picked her up in his arms. She had totally missed the fact that he’d turned the water off as he carried her out of the shower. He set her down on the floor before grabbing a towel and beginning the process of drying each other off.

“What else did you find out?” she asked as he leaned down to dry her legs.

“I have hours of information that I still need to review,” he replied as he straightened up. “Tonight, though, I have a beautiful wife that I need to tend to.”

“Oh you do?” she coyly smirked as she took the towel and began drying his chest and abdomen. “You do realize that it’s nearly five in the morning and the night is nearly over?”

“My night with you is just beginning, Princess,” he smirked something wicked as he suddenly picked her up in his arms again and carried out of the cave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 25

Diana stood in the sprawling back yard of the Manor leaning with a forearm on her bow as she watched Tim take aim at the target that stood approximately seventy meters away between two towering trees. His blue eyes were narrowed, serious concentration etched into his young face that had unfortunately seen more of the horrors of life than any teenager ever should…or adult for that matter.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself, great pride swelling inside of her at the handsome young man that Tim was becoming. She knew that she had no real reason to feel such motherly pride, but she couldn’t help it. 

She hadn’t given birth to him or raised him, hadn’t been there for his very first little league game or bandaged his skinned up knees. In fact, it wasn’t until almost a year and a half ago that she had even met him or began to have a very real part in his life.

And yet, she couldn’t help but feel the special bond that they shared, the easy open nature of their relationship that was more friends than mother and son. She loved the idea of being allowed to play even the smallest part in his life, being there for him the way that his own mother would’ve been had she lived. 

She was more than honored that he had chosen to call her mom, melting her heart every single time he uttered the endearing moniker. She loved him as much as she loved Nicholas, neither of them viewed as more important to her than the other.

“Good form,” she readily encouraged him. “Keep your elbow level.”

Diana watched as the arrow sliced through the air, piercing the target less than an inch from the intended red circle in the center. Tim immediately frowned with the results, quickly snatching another arrow from the quiver on his back with a huff of annoyance.

She smiled despite his obvious irritation, his expression so reminiscent of her husband’s. Although not Bruce’s son by birth, his frustrated expression and intense drive for perfection mirrored his surrogate father’s to a tee.

“That was good, Tim,” Diana told him as he began to nock his next arrow.

“Thanks, but we both know it wasn’t,” he scowled, more than angry with himself.

“Tim, I’ve only been training you archery for a week now,” she reminded him. “I think you’ve made excellent progress so far. Before you know it, you’re going to be better than Green Arrow.”

Lowering his bow and arrow, Tim turned to give her a look that told her he appreciated the compliment, but thought she had completely lost her mind. “Really, Mom?” he replied, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “Green Arrow?”

“Alright, his sidekick then,” she chuckled affectionately. “Just keep practicing, Tim. You’re come such a long way already.”

“I’ll just be happy if I can be as awesome as you someday,” he told her as he returned to his shooting stance.

Diana swallowed back the sudden unexpected sensation of her heart filling her throat with his compliment. “I’m still not as good as some of my Amazonian sisters,” she informed him. “You should see Phillipus with a bow and arrow. She’s incredible.”

“Will I ever be allowed to go to Themyscira to see my grandmother or be able to meet all of my aunts?” he curiously asked as he stared down the target, not even pausing to look at her for an answer. 

Diana sighed, wishing she could offer him a different answer than the truthful one she was about to give him. “Not yet, but I hope someday,” she admitted. “I’m working on my mother to bend the rules so you, Nicholas, Bruce and Dick too if he wants to can visit Themyscira…even Alfred. I would love to bring my family to the place where I grew up. There are so many amazing things there that I’d love to show you.

“There is this beautiful waterfall where the water is so blue and clear you can see to the bottom. The sand there is like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. It’s almost like powdered sugar and never sticks to your skin. There’s also this enormous cavern where I used to go exploring all the time that I know you’d love.” 

Tim turned to smile softly at her, noticing the almost dreamy expression that filled her face as she spoke about the place she had grown up. “Someday, Mom,” he gently reassured her, his own face filled with adoration for the woman before him. “We’ll all go on a family vacation and you can show me all the places you got into trouble as a kid.”

Before Diana could respond, Tim turned his attention back to the target, letting the arrow fly and hitting it just shy of dead center. “Why does everyone think that I was such a handful when I was a child?” she asked in mock annoyance.

Tim chuckled as he drew another practice arrow from his quiver. “Because we all know how stubborn and determined you are,” he said with a grin as he turned back to his target. “Bruce always says you go into a fight with your fists and your heart instead of your head.”

“Oh, really?” Diana frowned with a narrowed blue gaze. “And what else does Bruce say about me?”

Tim immediately realized his mistake, frantically thinking of a way to change the subject, but decided he’d already stuck his foot in his mouth. “Actually, in his defense, Bruce was always saying that long before you two finally hooked up. He’d always come back from missions he’d been on with you grumbling under his breath about that ‘damn stubborn Amazon Princess’ causing him problems.”

Diana attempted to stifle a giggle at Tim’s attempt to imitate Bruce. He really wasn’t that far off in his delivery of the Dark Knight. “To tell you the truth, he’s said the same thing to my face more times than I can count.”

“Actually, it was how Alfred, Dick, and I knew that he had fallen so hard for you,” Tim revealed, suddenly feeling free to spill his guts about Bruce since he wasn’t there at the moment. “You were all he ever talked about when he’d return from League missions or the Watchtower. If he wasn’t complaining about you, he was talking about something you’d done that had somehow managed to impress him or get under his skin.”

“Really?” Diana thoughtfully replied with a slight tilt of her head as she considered his words. “He never talked about the other League members?”

“No, not really,” he shook his head, his forehead creasing as he thought back on it. “He cursed Clark’s name under his breath here and there…oh and especially Flash, but the majority of his complaining was about you which for Bruce was a huge red flag. It meant that you had definitely captured his attention. 

“You’re the only one who has ever been able to get under his cowl like that. You both infuriated and fascinated him to no end. You definitely kept him on his toes…actually, you still do. You’re the only one who truly can.”

“Glad to know I was having some effect on him back then,” she rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like he was making it easy for me to know what he was thinking or feeling in the beginning apart from the occasional grunts and snarls.”

“That’s Bruce for you,” Tim chuckled, nocking another arrow. “Have you ever been able to split your own arrow? That would be so cool if you could do it.”

“You mean like this?” Diana asked, pulling an arrow from her own quiver, nocking it and letting it fly in one swift fluid motion with a speed that could have rivaled Flash’s.

Tim’s jaw fell open in complete shock as Diana’s arrow sliced through his arrow, splitting it in two. “That was totally awesome!” he exclaimed. “I want to learn to do that!”

“Don’t worry; you will,” she reassured him. “I’ll teach you everything I know. Before I’m done with you, you’ll be able to take on Green Arrow.”

Tim quickly made his way to the target, pulling the arrows free to start all over again. “So, what are you and Bruce going to do about Darren Strong?” he asked as he returned to Diana. “Bruce said Darren wants to study your DNA or something completely crazy like that.”

Diana sighed sadly with the reminder, wishing there was something she could do to help Darren and his sister Allison. “Bruce doesn’t want Darren to do any testing on me,” she informed him. “He’s afraid Darren might have ulterior motives or might do something to hurt me or the baby.”

“He does have a valid point, Mom,” Tim replied, his expression growing serious with the possible threat against her. “I am surprised you’re going along with it, though. You two usually end up arguing over stuff like this. Bruce gets mad, goes all silent treatment for a couple of days, and then eventually comes around to your way of thinking.”

“Well, I actually agree with him this time,” she admitted. “I don’t want anything to endanger the baby either. That’s why I didn’t argue too much over it. Besides, I’m slowly learning in marriage it’s best to pick your battles and this wasn’t one that was worth fighting over. 

“Bruce has enough stress right now with everything that’s going on without having to worry about me on top of it. Hopefully, there’s something else we can do to help Darren and his twin sister.”

“Like what?” he asked, setting up to take another practice shot.

“I’m not sure yet,” she sighed heavily. “Bruce is still reviewing all the information you two were able to gather the other night. He hasn’t really wanted to say much about it yet. He wants to review it all before finally announcing his theory about what Darren’s really up to.”

“Well, I’m afraid I’m with Bruce on this one,” Tim firmly stated. “I don’t like it either. It’s way too dangerous. There’s no telling what lengths this Darren dude might go to get what he wants from you.”

Diana bit back a grin as she watched Tim release another arrow, hitting his target. His protectiveness of her was sweet. She knew in her heart that there wasn’t anything that she wouldn’t do for this boy who was like her own son. 

“Well, I promise I’ll be careful.”

“You know it’s only because Bruce loves you so much,” he continued. “He gets all freaked out sometimes that he’s going to lose you like he did his parents. He can’t help it. Losing his parents as a kid really messed with his head.”

Diana smiled fondly at Tim, his insight at his age never ceasing to amaze her. “I know, but he forgets sometime that losing him would be no less painful for me.”

“He never thinks of himself,” he pointed out. “He’s too busy making sure that everyone he cares about is safe or that no one in Gotham will ever have to go through what he did.”

“He’s pretty amazing,” she absentmindedly replied as she thought about her husband. “So, enough about Bruce and me. Let’s talk about this Stephanie you’re seeing. I would love to meet her.”

Diana watched as Tim’s perfect stance momentarily faltered, his elbow dropping slightly only to quickly right himself. “She’s just a girl I met,” he nonchalantly told her as he relaxed his fingers on the string, allowing the arrow to release.

“She must be a pretty nice girl,” Diana probed a little further, carefully inching closer behind him. “You’ve got out a few times now.”

“Yah, she’s cool,” Tim shrugged a shoulder as he pulled the string back on another arrow.

“Keep your elbow up,” she gently admonished him as she assessed his form again. “You should invite her to come to dinner some night so we can all meet her.”

Her offer seemed to have their desired effect as the arrow sailed well past the target, landing in the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Tim sheepishly ducked his head, averting his eyes in embarrassment as he quickly drew another arrow from his quiver.

“Maybe,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

“What?” Diana teasingly prodded him. “Don’t you want Stephanie to meet your parents?”

“No, it’s not that,” Tim frowned with a shake of his head. “It’s just…I don’t know. It sounds more serious if you bring a girl over to meet your parents. I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

Diana waited for Tim to pull the string back into position, anticipating the exact moment that he would release it. She took the feathered end of her arrow, reaching up to tickle the back of his ear at the exact moment Tim let go of his arrow.

She couldn’t contain the giggle that rose up in her throat as the arrow shot somewhere off to the right, completely off target and getting lost among the trees. “That’s one arrow that will never be found,” she laughed.

“Mom!” Tim cried in indignation, turning an annoyed gaze on her. “That was so not fair!”

“You have to learn to be able to concentrate and perform under pressure,” Diana reminded him.

“It was still mean,” Tim maintained, his narrowed gaze softening with growing amusement. “You know I will get revenge.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes with a laugh. “You better go find that arrow. We don’t want the landscape crew to get it stuck in the lawnmower.”

Tim sighed as he turned to go retrieve the arrow, pausing to glance back at her. “I think you should have to go look for it,” he grumbled. “It was your fault I missed the target.”

“Hey, I told you that you were going to have to learn how to make the shot with distractions,” she called after him as she began to gather up their equipment.

“Yah, but I didn’t expect it to start today,” he yelled back over his shoulder as he broke out into a dead run in the general direction he’d last seen the arrow fly.

XXX

Bruce sat alone at his work station in the darkness of the Batcave, an affectionate smile playing on his lips as he watched his young son sleeping in his room. He loved watching Nicholas no matter what he was doing, his little expressions and the way he tried to speak warming his heart.

He was relieved that Nicholas had gone down for his afternoon nap without putting up much of a fuss when Bruce had laid him down. He had too much going on right now to have to search the Manor for him again.

Typing a few keys, he finally shifted his attention to his wife and other son in the back yard. His eyes were instantly glued to the security camera feed that he had pulled up on one of his screens. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sight of Diana and Tim as they worked on his archery skills.

Tim had unexpectedly brought up his sudden interest in wanting to add some more skills to his arsenal as Robin over dinner one night. Diana had eagerly volunteered to teach him archery which Tim had just as excitedly agreed to.

He could easily see the bond that Tim and Diana shared as he watched them interact together on the screen before him. He was glad that Tim had come to view Diana as his mother over time. He had never been worried about any of them accepting Diana into their family, knowing that they would come to love her as much as he did.

People naturally gravitated towards her, drawn in by the warmth and radiance that she exuded and that smile that dazzled anyone caught up by its brilliance. She was truly amazing in every way, never ceasing to charm him clear to his toes.

Bruce couldn’t subdue the rumble of laughter that rose up in his throat as Diana deviously tickled the edge of Tim’s ear with the feathered end of her arrow causing Tim’s arrow to dramatically veer off of its intended course.

She was the true epitome of playfulness and mischief at times; no doubt blessed by the goddess Ate and he secretly love it though he pretended not to.

The whole incident a year ago when he had caught Diana racing Tim down the Manor banisters still amused him to no end. The sheepish expression that had graced her face when she’d been caught had been beyond adorable and then she’d challenged him to a race, calling him a rooster for refusing.

He had stoically corrected her, telling her it was “chicken” not “rooster” as he had walked away. It had taken every ounce of resolve he’s possessed to keep from pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless, her playfulness completely turning him on.

He watched with amusement as Tim finally took off to find the stray arrow, his son disappearing into the trees as his gaze fell on his beautiful wife. His hungry eyes followed the length of her slender neck, her fingers absentmindedly reaching up to tuck a stray raven lock behind her ear that had fallen free from her messy ponytail.

He continued to admire the sight of her in a fitted red tank top and black shorts, loving the way that it hugged her very feminine curves. He watched as she turned, a small yet noticeable bump evident where their daughter grew.

It suddenly caused his breath to catch in wonder as he marveled at the thought of what he and Diana had made together again, a giddy sense of excitement suddenly flooding his system in sweet anticipation of his daughter’s arrival in a few more months.

His eyes drifted down the length of her long toned legs that seemed to go on forever, recounting how they felt when they were wrapped so firmly around his waist. He could feel his desire intensifying by the moment, longing to feel her in his arms again. Unable to help himself a moment longer, he quickly tapped his comm link hidden in his ear.

“You know you’re positively killing me in that outfit you’re wearing,” he huskily rasped into her ear piece.

He watched the screen with a smirk on his lips as she turned to where the security camera was mounted, pointed directly at her. Her lips slowly quirked with the sound of his voice that was silk, suddenly realizing that he had been watching her.

“I never pegged you as a peeping tom.”

The seductive tone of her voice did nothing to ease his mounting need and neither did her smile. “Only you, Princess.”

“You better keep it that way or you’ll find yourself in a body cast that not even the great Batman can escape from.”

Bruce chuckled with her threat, loving their flirty banter. It was something that he had allowed himself to indulge in from the beginning. It had intrigued him, drawing him in along with her many other amazing assets.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied.

“So I take it you kind of like what you see?” she coyly asked, pausing to bend over, giving him a full view of her backside as she picked a couple of arrows up off the ground.

A low groan filled her ear telling her that he did indeed like what he saw. “More than you can even begin to imagine, Princess,” he managed to say.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on the information that you and Tim got from Darren’s company the other night?” she asked.

“I was, but I was checking the security feeds to make sure that your son was still napping like he’s supposed to be instead of crawling along the roof of the Manor or inside the Batmobile,” he told her.

Diana giggled as she began to put the equipment away. “My son?” she asked in mock surprise. “Don’t you mean ‘our son’?”

“When he misbehaves, he’s your son,” he informed her. “When he behaves, he’s my son.”

“You’re incorrigible,” she shook her head in amazement. “Is Nicholas still napping?”

“Still sound asleep in his crib where I left him,” he informed her. “J’onn should have the modifications to Nick’s tracer done sometime tomorrow. Then, we’ll get to see how he reacts to not being able to escape.”

“I wonder how he’s going to handle that,” she said. “I’ll just be glad to know that he’s contained and won’t get hurt.”

“I know,” he gently told her, knowing how much Nicholas’s new powers had worried her. “We’ll figure something out if this doesn’t work.”

“I think I’m going to go for a swim,” she told him. “Care to join me?”

“I’d love to, Princess; unfortunately I still have a ton of files I have to examine.”

“Are you sure about that?” she sweetly asked as she slowly began to strip off her tank top revealing the blue bikini she wore underneath as well as an expanse of gorgeous skin. 

It wasn’t the sexy red bikini that he’d bought for her when they’d gone away for their anniversary, but it was no less enticing especially with her slow strip tease meant just for him. He could feel himself growing harder by the moment.

A sudden low growl of frustration in her ear put a smirk on her face as she removed her shorts before making her way to the swimming pool. Bruce made sure the camera followed her every move, not wanting to miss a single moment of her.

“You are such an evil tease,” he hissed, his voice low and strained and thick with desire.

He zoomed in, his wife in her bikini that perfectly matched her cobalt eyes now filling the screen. His focus fell once more on the small bump that was their baby, imagining her belly expanding over the next few months as their daughter grew.

Diana had always felt so unattractive when she had been pregnant with Nicholas, but he thought she was positively radiant, so beautiful to him when she carried his child within her.

“So you’re going to make me swim all alone?” she said as she dipped a toe in the water to test it.

“I have to take a rain check, Princess,” he reluctantly responded with a sigh of regret. “I have to figure out what’s going on with Darren.”

“You haven’t discovered what’s wrong with him and his sister yet?” she asked as she stepped into the water.

“I have a pretty good guess, but…”

“You’d rather not say until you know for sure,” she finished for him with a knowing smile on her lips as she stopped at the edge of the pool, the water lapping at her knees now.

“Care to join me in the hot tub tonight before I have to go out on patrol?” he huskily asked.

“Only if you promise to make it worth my while,” she teased.

“You’ve got yourself a date,” he grinned.

“You are planning on joining us for dinner, right?”

“I don’t know,” he grudgingly admitted. “I was thinking of just working through dinner, but I guess I can take a break to eat with you.”

“That’s a much better answer,” she flashed that disarming smile at the camera that buckled his knees. 

“I live to make my Princess happy,” he replied as he began tapping away at the keys on his keyboard.

“I like that answer even more,” she tenderly said, her fingers absentmindedly running along the top of the water as she talked to her husband. The thought of him watching her like this was quickly stirring her desire for him.

“I’m glad that…”

“CANNONBALL!”

Diana shrieked in surprise as Tim suddenly leapt into the pool, flying over her head as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs just before he hit the water. A huge wave washed over the Amazon, completely soaking her.

“Timothy Drake Wayne!” Diana cried as she began to pull wet strands of hair from her face, the sound of Bruce’s deep laughter rolling through her ear.

Tim broke the surface of the water, a huge grin plastered on his face as rivulets of water trickled down his body. “I told you I’d get revenge.”

“You are in so much trouble,” Diana glared at him, but the look held little anger. 

“Lesson number one…never underestimate your opponent, Princess,” Bruce chuckled in her ear.

“Don’t you have some work to do?” she scowled as she shot a dirty look at the security camera before cutting the communication link with him.

Bruce sank back in his chair as he watched Diana dive under the water, grabbing Tim by the ankle and pulling him under. Shaking his head in amusement, he reluctantly cut the feed, the screen growing black again. He had more work to do if he wanted to join them for dinner in a couple of hours, knowing in his gut that Darren Strong was not going to take no for an answer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 26

“There you go, my friend,” J’onn announced as he held up the modified tracking device for Nicholas. “Our little spirited escape artist should find himself with no place to go.”

Batman smirked as he took the tiny tracer, the white slits of his cowl narrowing as he studied the device. “I can’t wait to try it,” he replied. “When Diana went to get him up this morning, he wasn’t in his crib. We finally found him snuggled up against Tim in his bed, both of them fast asleep. Tim had no clue that he was even there.”

The Martian couldn’t contain the small smile that crept to his lips. Bruce and Diana most certainly had their hands full with their gifted young son. He could only imagine the amount of chaos that infiltrated that home full of superheroes. Of course, a momentary glimpse into the Amazon’s mind would tell him everything he would need to know.

“I can imagine Diana’s consternation over Nicholas’s sudden disappearances.”

“I think that she’s becoming more paranoid than I am,” Bruce admitted with a snort. “If she weren’t immortal, she’d probably have gray hair by now.”

“You are handling all of this much better than I would have guessed,” J’onn confessed.

“You have no idea,” Batman ground out. “I think I have a new ulcer from all of this.”

“How is Diana feeling with her pregnancy?” the Martian asked as he began to walk with the Dark Knight out of J’onn’s lab and into the corridor.

“Better,” Batman replied as he slipped the tracer into a compartment on his utility belt for safe keeping. “She does tire easily at times, but thankfully no more vomiting. The nausea medicine seems to be helping.”

“I’m glad, Batman,” J’onn told him.

“So am I,” he sighed. “I was getting really worried about her. Leslie is coming tomorrow to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. The next six months are going to feel like an eternity until the baby finally arrives.”

J’onn smiled to himself as the Batman spoke about his wife and unborn daughter. This was so unlike the typical reticent superhero who barely acknowledged anyone with more than a grunt. Diana had indeed been a very good influence on the man everyone had thought broken beyond repair.

She had been the one to see past the cold detached demeanor, the fearsome snarls and intimidating defense mechanisms to reach inside to the eight year old body that so desperately needed hope, needed someone to love and accept him like he so deserved.

“I’m sure your daughter will be here before you know it,” J’onn said as a red and blue blur shot past them causing both of their capes to suddenly flutter wildly.

“Clark!” Batman yelled to get the Man of Steel’s attention.

Superman flew back towards them, coming to a stop before Batman, his face etched with absolute panic. “Bruce! I have to find J’onn!” he exclaimed before suddenly noticing the Martian Manhunter standing next to Batman. “J’onn! There you are!”

“What’s wrong?” Bruce demanded with a scowl.

“Lois! She’s in labor!” Clark managed to get out, grabbing Batman by the front of his uniform and lifting him a couple of inches off of the ground. “You’ve been through this, Bruce! Help me! You’ve got to do something! What do I do?”

“For starters, you can put me down or I have no choice but to pull the Kryptonite card,” Batman growled, smoothing out his uniform after Clark put him back down on the ground. “Where is Lois now?”

“Flash is transporting her up here,” Clark informed them.

“First of all, I’d get your wife to the infirmary,” Batman advised.

Just then, Wally came around the corner with an arm wrapped around a very pregnant, very annoyed Lois Lane who was obviously in the throes of labor. “Hey! Pregnant lady coming through!” Flash yelled at them. “Could use a little help here.”

“Lois!” Clark cried as he flew to her side, picking her up in his arms.

“I believe I had better go prepare the delivery room,” J’onn announced just before phasing from view.

Superman kissed Lois on the forehead as she tried to breathe through a contraction. “Hang on, Lois.”

“What choice do I have?” she snapped, grabbing hold of the front of his costume with all that she was worth.

Batman stood there watching the exchange between Clark and Lois, remembering all too well the sheer panic that had gripped him when Diana had gone into labor with Nicholas. It seemed as though every sense of logic and rational thought escaped even the smartest and strongest of men when the woman they loved was about to give birth to their baby.

“Don’t just stand there, Gotham Playboy!” Lois yelled as a contraction gripped her. “Get out of the way or get me pain meds!”

“Good to see you too, Lois,” Bruce quipped with a smirk. “By the way, I shed the playboy image when Diana and I started dating.”

“Forgive me for being a little cranky, but a human being the size of a large watermelon is trying to tear my body in two,” she snarled, turning her attention to her husband. “This is all your fault, Clark Kent! You are never touching me ever again! Do you hear me? Never!”

Bruce and Wally watched in amusement as Clark first blanched with the ramifications of Lois’s threat before suddenly blushing. “I’m never getting married,” Flash stuck out his tongue as if gagging with the very thought before suddenly speeding away.

“Don’t just stand there, Smallville!” Lois panted heavily through another contraction. “Get me some damn drugs!”

“Hang on, Lois,” Clark reassured her, kissing her temple before flying away, leaving Bruce all alone in the corridor.

With a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, Batman tapped his commlink as he began to follow Lois and Clark to the infirmary. “Princess,” he rasped. “She’s in labor.”

“Is it real or a false alarm like the last four times?” she replied.

A blood-curdling scream tore through the Watchtower in response to Diana’s inquiry. “Does that answer your question?” Bruce deadpanned.

“I’m on my way,” Diana told him. “Wonder Woman out.”

XXX

Diana sat in a chair in the Founders’ conference room reviewing the monitor duty roster on her tablet as they waited for Lois to deliver. Nicholas sat on her lap chewing the ear of his favorite stuffed rabbit, his attention focused on the mass of stars outside the window.

The conference room doors suddenly slid open, Batman entering with Wally and Green Lantern following close behind him. Nicholas squealed in delight at the sight of his father, Diana leaning down to set him on the floor, allowing him to crawl towards Bruce.

“Dada!” Nicholas babbled in a repeating mantra as he quickly crawled towards his father with his stuffed bunny in hand.

Bruce couldn’t suppress the smile that immediately tugged at his lips at the sight of his son or the extreme excitement that Nicholas displayed every time he saw him. Pausing to crouch down, he held his hands open to him.

“Hey there, little man,” he greeted him.

Nicholas gave him a toothy grin as Bruce picked him up, his son’s little hands immediately going for the mask. Bruce reached up and pulled it back for him, revealing himself much to his son’s delight as the little boy contentedly snuggled into his father’s embrace.

“That is the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Flash said, wiping an invisible tear from his masked face before snapping a picture of the tender moment between father and son.

“Flash!” Batman barked, reaching out to snatch the camera from the Scarlet Speedster, but missing.

“Oh no you don’t, Bats,” Flash chided him, shaking a finger at him. “I’m documenting the important moments among us seven Founders.”

“I think It’s very sweet, Wally,” Diana smiled.

“We’re married, Princess,” Batman pointed out as he sat down in a chair next to his wife, his son in his lap. “You’re supposed to take my side not his.”

“Oh, you think so?” she replied with raised eyebrows as she turned to look at her husband.

“Whoop! Fight!” Wally cheered. “My money’s on Wondy the whole way!”

Batman gave Flash a withering glare that frightened the Speedster enough to make him take a very large step back despite Bruce not having his Bat mask on. Green Lantern came up behind him, clapping Wally on the shoulder, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

“If I were you, I’d zip it while you’re still able to use your arms,” GL told him.

“I wonder how Clark’s holding up in there,” Diana thoughtfully said. “Bruce, maybe you should go check on him.”

“Hell no,” Bruce firmly stated. “I’m not about to go in there.”

“Clark’s one of your best friends,” Diana reminded him. “I’m sure he could use some support right now.”

“I don’t particularly care to go in there and have my ass handed to me by Lois,” he replied as he played with Nicholas on his lap.

“Lois isn’t that bad,” Diana shook her head.

“I would know better,” he pointed out. “I’m the one who used to date her.”

“Don’t remind me,” Diana suddenly glowered, pregnancy hormones in full swing again. “Who didn’t you used to date, Bruce?”

“He never dated me,” Flash piped up, looking up from his camera.

“It was a rhetorical question, Genius,” GL smacked Wally up the back of his head. “And you best keep your mouth shut right now.”

Bruce could see the jealous anger flashing through his wife’s blue eyes and knew that he’d said the wrong thing. “I didn’t even know that you existed back then, Princess,” he attempted to amend. “Besides, we only went out a few times. It wasn’t anything serious.”

“Clark told me that you had asked her to move to Gotham with you, but she refused,” Flash interjected, his attention on his camera as he attempted to figure out all of the settings.

The conference room suddenly grew deathly quiet save for the sound of Nicholas jabbering to himself on Bruce’s lap. Flash looked up from his camera to find three very angry faces directed at him. “What?” he innocently asked.

Diana leapt to her feet, anger rolling off of her in waves. “You asked Lois to move in with you?” she ground out through clenched teeth, her hands curled into dangerous fists at her sides.

Batman turned a glowering look on Wally, one hot enough to melt a glacier. “It’s not as serious as you think it was,” he told her as he leaned over to set Nicholas on the floor.

Diana stalked to the other side of the room far away from the three superheroes, trying to rein in her anger. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn’t help it. The jealousy burned so brightly within her that she could barely keep herself from shaking. She hated the idea of sharing Bruce with anyone.

“Way to go, Hot Shot,” John glared at Wally.

“What did I do?” Flash questioned him. “I’m not the one who asked Lois to move in with me.”

Bruce quickly made his way to his wife, coming to stand before her. “Haven’t we had this argument already?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Get ready, Dark Knight, because we’re having it again,” she snapped.

“Diana, listen to me,” he began more gently this time. “A part of me always knew that things with Lois would never work out. She didn’t really mean anything to me, not anything remotely close to what I feel for you.”

“Then why ask her to move in with you?” she demanded to know.

“I was young and brash,” Bruce admitted, keeping his voice low. “I didn’t really know what I wanted or needed at that point in my life. I made a lot of mistakes with a lot of women, Princess, things that I’m not proud of, but you knew going into this marriage that I had a lot of bad romances that never worked out. 

“It’s partly why I was so afraid of beginning something with you at first. I feared that we would only end up breaking each other’s hearts and I didn’t want to go through that again…not with someone as special and amazing as you.”

“I’m not like those other women, Bruce,” she said, a measure of her anger beginning to diminish. 

“I know and that’s what made me even more afraid of allowing myself to fall in love with you,” he confessed. “I knew you were the one who would either heal my heart or finally break it forever.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to get so upset. It’s just hard when I think of all those women that you were with before, that you could have ended up with Lois.”

“Lois and I would have never worked out,” Bruce visibly grimaced. “Besides, I think my heart was just waiting for you to come into my life.”

Diana smiled softly with his words. “Good answer, Mister Wayne,” she murmured, leaning in and kissing him. “Just try to imagine it from my perspective…if things were different, if I had been the one leaving men with broken hearts in my path.”

She felt Bruce immediately grow rigid against her, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “I’d rather not,” he angrily bit out.

“Drives you crazy, doesn’t it?” she smirked with the small victory.

“You have no idea,” he sneered, his hands settling on her waist, forgetting about the other two Leaguers in the room as he leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Uh…guys…” Flash loudly said, trying to get their attention.

“You know you’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Diana murmured, brushing a stand of hair from his forehead.

“So are you, Princess,” he smirked.

“Hey you two!” Green Lantern yelled at them. “You might want to see this.”

Bruce and Diana both turned with a frown fixed on their faces to find Nicholas pulling himself up onto his feet using the leg of the chair to support him. Getting up onto unsteady legs, he began to take a few steps before landing on his bottom on the floor.

“He took his first steps,” Diana grinned with pride, tears filling her eyes.

While proud beyond measure with the milestone, Bruce couldn’t suppress the groan that filled his throat. “Great,” he huffed, raking his fingers through his hair. “Not only can he crawl, fly, and disappear on a whim, but he can walk now too.”

“He’ll be fine,” Diana reassured him as they made their way to their son who was already working at getting back up onto his feet again.

Bruce leaned down, offering his son his hand. Nicholas looked up at him with an adoring grin that melted Bruce’s heart all over again, taking hold of his father’s pinkie and pulling himself up onto his feet.

Holding onto his father’s hand, Nicholas took several wobbly steps as Bruce walked with him, the sudden flash of a camera causing Nicholas to lose his concentration, landing him on his bottom once more.

“Flash!” Batman yelled, leveling him with a deadly glare.

Wally grinned broadly, swiftly snapping several more pics, capturing several variations of the patented Bat glare sans mask as Bruce lunged for the camera before finally deciding he’d pushed the Bat far enough.

“I want copies,” Diana told Wally.

“Yah, because that’s all we need,” Bruce scowled as he straightened up, “an eight by ten of me with Nicholas in my Bat suit without the mask hanging above our fireplace mantle. You might as well take out an ad in the newspaper while you’re at it. Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

Diana leaned over and picked up her son, kissing him on the forehead before kissing her husband on the cheek. “We’ll keep the pictures here on the Watchtower…I promise.”

“Yah, Bats,” Flash agreed. “I’m just documenting the Founders lives for posterity.”

“Well, it’s going to be your posterior that is going to be beaten if those pictures ever get leaked,” Bruce glowered.

Flash actually shrank back, hiding the camera behind his back. “I promise to keep them under lock and key.”

“Hey, any word yet on Lois?” Hawkgirl asked as she entered with Rex in her arms.

“No, not yet, but from the screams I keep hearing it should be any time,” Diana informed her as she set Nicholas back down on the floor again.

“I can’t wait around here all day,” Bruce frowned, the situation with Darren never far from his thoughts. “I’ve got work to do in Gotham.”

“In the afternoon?” Flash asked.

“There’s a guy in Gotham who’s interested in Diana’s DNA,” Bruce informed him. “I need to finish my investigation before he tries something.”

“Who is this guy?” Hawkgirl frowned. “Do we need to get involved?”

“No, Bruce is just being his usual paranoid dramatic self,” Diana huffed, folding her arms against her chest.

“Princess here thinks he’s completely innocent,” Bruce glared at her.

“I never said that,” she stated. “I just don’t think that he’s as devious and evil as Bruce thinks that he is.”

“Desperation can drive a man to do things he normally wouldn’t do under normal circumstances,” Bruce shot back.

“That’s pretty scary if he wants your DNA, Wondy,” Flash said. “Sorry, I have to agree with Bats on this one.”

“That’s a first,” Batman snorted.

“I can take care of myself,” Diana ground out.

“I never said you couldn’t, Princess,” Batman stated. “Just because you’re immortal doesn’t mean that you’re indestructible.”

“I hate it when mom and dad fight,” Flash murmured to GL.

“We are definitely not your parents,” Batman snapped.

“We are not fighting, Wally,” Diana exclaimed in exasperation.

Just then, the doors swooshed open, a beaming Superman entering with a pink bundle in his arms. The huge grin on Clark’s face couldn’t have gotten any bigger as he made his way to his friends, the tiny baby in his arms so incongruent with the large muscular build of the Man of Steel.

“I’d like you to meet my daughter Lara Martha Kent,” Clark proudly introduced, lowering his arms to show them his newborn daughter and revealing the tattered front of his uniform.

Batman smirked at the sight of his friend’s destroyed uniform. “You look like you fought Darkseide and lost…badly.”

“Believe me…it feels like,” Clark said with a silly grin on his face, pausing long enough to glance at Bruce.

“She’s beautiful, Kal,” Diana said. “May I?”

Clark carefully handed his daughter to Diana, his attention solely on his new baby, completely mesmerized by what he and Lois had created. He could hardly believe that she was finally here, so absolutely perfect in every way with Lois’s violet eyes and his nose.

Bruce watched Diana as she held the baby girl in her arms, noticing the lovely way her eyes sparkled like diamonds, the sweet smile playing on her lips as she gazed at the baby. It caused his heart to suddenly race with desire for her, anxious for the day when their daughter would be here.

He felt an overwhelming need to touch her...to kiss her until they were both breathless. He was completely entranced by the image of his Amazon Princess standing before him now, the desire to be alone with her growing by the second.

Diana’s eyes lifted then, meeting her husband’s gaze, the intensity in his piercing blue eyes startling her. The sounds of Clark and the others talking swiftly disappeared as she and Bruce conveyed with their eyes what was in their hearts and minds at that moment.

Unfortunately, the unspoken intimate exchange was interrupted by the sudden flashing of Wally’s camera again. Bruce’s hand quickly went for his mask, pulling it back over his head. He wasn’t about to allow Flash to get any more pics of him in his suit with his mask off.

“I need to get back,” Batman told Diana as he came to stand beside her, his hand coming to rest against the small of her back.

“I understand,” she smiled. “I’ll see you tonight when you get back.”

“It’s a date,” he grinned, leaning in and kissing her temple. “She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” Diana marveled at the little girl in her arms. “I can hardly wait until our daughter is here.”

“I know…me too,” he agreed. “Get some sleep this afternoon. You look tired.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is,” she murmured, remembering their ‘date’ last night in the hot tub before he had gone out on patrol.

“Guilty as charged,” he rasped before turning his attention to the Man of Steel. “Congratulations, Clark. Give Lois our best.”

“Thanks, Bruce, I will,” Clark beamed.

“How’s Lois doing?” Shayera asked as she handed Rex off to John so she could hold the newborn.

“Exhausted, but she’s great,” Clark replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you and Di mind watching Lara while I take a quick shower and change into a new uniform before I return to Lois? I’ll only be five minutes.”

“We’d love to, Kal,” Diana reassured him.

“Batman, Green Lantern…Flash…Fire and Ice…please report to the transport room,” Mr. Terrific’s voice came over the intercom system. “Mudslide in Thailand. Please report for immediate transport for evac and rescue.”

“Mudslide in Thailand?” Bruce groused. “Why am I being summoned for a mudslide in Thailand?”

“Because Superman just had a baby and your wife is pregnant,” John replied as he kissed Shayera who held Lara. He handed Rex over to Diana, clapping Bruce on the back before making his way to the door.

“I have monitor duty soon so I’ll probably be here when you get back,” Diana told her husband.

Bruce just scowled at her as he turned and left. He had a bad feeling this wasn’t going to be good.

XXX

Diana stretched her arms over her head, glancing at the transporter logs one more time as she fought to stifle a yawn. Bruce and the others should’ve returned by now from dealing with the mudslide in Thailand causing her concern to grow.

She was anxious to get home and indulge in a long hot bubble bath, preferably one that included her handsome husband and his large hands rubbing her neck. Though not physically involved in the missions right now, she felt the emotion of it all, carrying the stress of it in her neck and shoulders, battling the overwhelming need to be down there helping them out instead of being stuck up here.

The swooshing of the Monitor Womb doors signaled the arrival of the six o’clock shift. Turning, Diana was greeted by Green Arrow sauntering in with his usual laid back jovial demeanor. It amazed her how two wealthy men like Bruce and Ollie who were also superheroes could be so opposite of one another.

“Hey, Green Arrow,” Diana greeted him.

“Hey, Di,” GA replied as he plopped down in a chair beside the Amazon Princess. “How’s it going?”

“It’s been pretty busy actually,” Diana sighed. “I currently have six teams out on missions, but the one in Thailand should be reporting back here soon.”

Ollie chuckled, a mischeivious grin on his face. “I heard Batman got sent out on that one.”

“Yah, he wasn’t too thrilled about it, but he went,” Diana admitted. “Evacuation and crowd control is not really his thing.”

“Really?” Ollie gasped in mock surprise. “And I always thought of Bats as a real people person.”

Diana covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably. “How’s Dinah feeling? Any morning sickness yet?”

“No, she feels great,” Green Arrow replied, his face suddenly beaming with excitement. “No morning sickness whatsoever.”

“Good for her,” Diana bit out with a frown as she stood from her chair, fighting down her own nausea at that moment.

“Just blame Bruce’s little soldiers for making you so sick every time you’re pregnant,” Ollie teased her. “I think you should take out your frustration on him for it.”

Diana grinned at him, shaking her head in disbelief at the Emerald Archer. “I’ll tell Bruce you said that.”

“You do that,” GA called to her as she left the Monitor Womb.

Making her way through the Watchtower, Diana began to head towards the commissary to get an iced mocha before picking up Nicholas and heading back to the Manor for dinner. She was disappointed Bruce hadn’t returned yet, hoping to see him for a little bit before he headed out on patrol tonight.

“Mr. Terrific to Wonder Woman.”

“Wonder Woman here,” she tapped her earpiece.

“Batman’s team has just requested transport. Thought you’d like to know.”

“Thanks, Mr. T. I’m on my way.”

Diana flew to the transportation room, anxious to see her husband. Entering, she came to stand beside Mr. Terrific as bright lights began to shimmer and glow on the platform, five shapes swiftly beginning to form.

“I said I was sorry!” Flash cried as they materialized, the Scarlet Speedster turned towards the Dark Knight. “It was purely an accident.”

Diana gasped at the sight of her husband standing on the transport pad covered from head to toe in a thick coating of mud. The only thing remotely visible was the thin white slits of the lens in his cowl as well as the grim line of his mouth.

“What happened?” Diana exclaimed, noticing how relatively clean the other Leaguers were compared to her husband.

“I wouldn’t ask if I were you,” Green Lantern warned her as he stepped off the pad, making his way for the door followed closely by the others who were anxious to escape the Dark Knight’s impending wrath.

Batman just growled at Flash as they stepped down off the pad. “Just stay away from me.”

“I’m truly sorry, Bats!” Flash whined. “I didn’t see you standing there when I tried to displace some of the mud. Here, let me help you out.”

“Stay back,” Bruce snarled.

Diana quickly followed her husband out of the transport room, motioning for Wally to retreat for his own safety. “I said I was sorry like a million times!” Flash yelled as he watched Batman and Wonder Woman walk away.

Walking beside her husband, Diana bit her bottom lip to stifle the giggle that was determined to escape despite her best efforts. “Are you alright?” she finally managed to get out, sounding somewhat concerned as they made their way to his quarters.

“I’m fine,” he growled as he punched in the security code to enter his quarters.

The door slid open allowing them both entrance, the lights automatically turning on and creating a soft glow. Diana immediately began helping him by carefully removing his cape as he pushed his cowl back off of his face.

Diana’s lilting laughter suddenly filtered through his quarters as she searched through the thick mud for the hidden release on his uniform without getting any sludge on her. Unfortunately, Bruce had other ideas as he suddenly turned to face her, the lower half of his face covered in mud.

“You find this funny, Princess?” he rasped something deep and masculine and full of desire.

“You have to admit, Bruce…it is a little funny,” she chuckled.

“Well, then…” he muttered as he grabbed her and pulled her against him, his mouth crushing against hers.

Diana started to pull away, but it was too late to retreat. She was already covered in mud down the front of her uniform now. She pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss despite the mud smearing on her face with the growing passion of his kiss.

Retreating for air, Bruce smirked at her, heated lust darkening his blue eyes as he stared at her. Diana looked just as beautiful streaked with mud as she did in a ball gown at a benefit gala. Reaching down, he ran his fingers over his uniform pants, collecting a generous amount of mud before playfully painting the mud on her forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin.

“What are you doing?” she giggled, turning her head side to side in an effort to avoid his attack.

“Making sure that you’re as muddy as me so you have to take a shower too,” he told her as he kissed her again while maneuvering her backwards into his bathroom.

Diana moaned as his large hands began their erotic exploration, removing her now muddy uniform with skilled fingers before blindly searching for the spigot to turn the water on. His lips hungrily began to trail a hot trail along her shoulder, his teeth raking over her skin.

Bruce shuddered as she suddenly ripped his pants from his body, shredding his uniform as he pulled her into the shower with him. Bodies and limbs tangled, both of them laughed as they nearly fell, slipping from the mud mixed with water collecting on the floor of the shower.

The laughter swiftly turned into gasps of pleasure as Bruce roughly pinned her up against the wall of his shower, his anger with Wally swiftly forgotten as they began to make love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 27

Exiting his Bentley, Bruce straightened his tie as he began to make his way to the front door of StrongTech. With all the information he needed in the file folder he held in his hand, he was ready to end this charade with Darren once and for all.

He had finally found the information that he had needed early this morning after returning from patrol. What he had discovered had stunned him even though it was something that he had ad suspected all along. It had forced him to look at Darren Strong in a whole new light.

Entering the building, he came to a stop before the receptionist’s desk, removing his sunglasses before addressing her with his dazzling smile. “I’m Bruce Wayne,” he told her. “I’m here to meet with Darren if he’s available.”

The petite blonde looked up at him, smiling something flirtatious at him as her blue eyes roamed over him in obvious appreciation for what she saw. “I’ll let him know that you’re here, Mister Wayne,” she replied, picking up the phone.

Her gaze continued to linger on the handsome man as he moved away from the desk to wait, staring out the wall of windows before him. She chose to ignore the expensive platinum wedding ring that adorned the billionaire’s left hand, dreaming of what a life with him would be like. Although married, Bruce Wayne was still just about the most striking specimen of masculinity to ever grace Gotham.

Putting the receiver down, the receptionist stood to her feet, quickly smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt and touching up her hair before finally approaching the famous visitor. “If you’ll please come with me, Mister Wayne,” she smiled.

Bruce nodded his head, motioning for her to lead the way. She made an extra effort to walk slowly, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she led him down the hallway to the office at the end. Little did she know that the man behind her wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to her overt attempts at flirting with him, his thoughts on his wife at home with their son.

Diana hadn’t felt well again this morning, ending up in the bathroom with a bad bout of vomiting just after she woke up, causing his concern for her to swell once again. The nausea medicine that J’onn had given her wasn’t helping like it had before; making him wonder why she was struggling again.

He hated watching her suffer like this, helplessly watching her knowing that it he’d had a part in it. It made him want to march straight up Mount Olympus and demand that the gods do something about it. It was unsettling to watch his wife struggle with sickness like this. She had been blessed with strength and resilience, immunity to illnesses only to be sidelined by an innocent little baby growing in her womb.

He wanted to get this meeting with Darren over with so he could return home in time for Leslie’s visit this afternoon. He was more than anxious to find out if Diana was going to be alright, not to mention he couldn’t wait for the ultrasound so he could finally see his daughter.

The receptionist came to a stop before a large wooden door, knocking softly and turning to find Bruce Wayne checking his cell phone. She frowned in obvious disappointment that he hadn’t noticed her, opening the office door and allowing the visitor entrance.

“Mr. Wayne is here to see you, Mr. Strong,” the young woman announced, stepping aside to allow Bruce to enter.

Darren quickly got to his feet, straightening his wire-rim glasses as he made his way around his large desk to greet him. “Bruce, this is an unexpected surprise,” he warmly greeted him, taking his hand and shaking it. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?”

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Bruce smiled in return. “I’m afraid I can’t stay that long.”

“Then, please sit down,” Darren motioned towards a chair as he sat on the corner of his desk, folding his arms across his chest. “So I take it you’ve had a chance to review the research proposal projects I gave you?”

“Yes, I have,” Bruce nodded, opening the file he’d brought with him.

Darren grew tense as he studied the man before him, sensing that something was definitely wrong. “You’ve decided not to invest in my research projects,” he grimly stated, his frustration suddenly rising.

“I have decided to proceed with the joint venture,” Bruce announced, watching as Darren released the breath he’d been unconsciously holding.

“Really?” Darren exclaimed in surprise, his body instantly relaxing. “I was afraid you had come to tell me you didn’t want any part of it.”

“Actually, I have my lawyers working on drawing up the papers right now as we speak,” Bruce informed him.

Darren shook his head in stunned disbelief. “I…I don’t know what to say. You have no idea how excited I am about being able to work with you in this capacity.”

“To tell you the truth, I think I do,” he replied, his face grim despite Darren’s excitement about the project.

Darren paused as his brow furrowed in confusion, sensing something more was going on. “What do you mean?”

“To be honest, I did some investigating of my own,” Bruce told him. “I always like to know exactly who I’m getting involved with and where my money is going.”

Bruce watched as Darren’s jaw instantly tightened, a sneer forming on his lips. “You don’t trust me?” he demanded to know, anger in his eyes. “You think I’m up to something more than just research here?”

“No, I didn’t trust you at first,” he admitted, his piercing blue eyes boring straight through the man before him.

“And yet you’re willing to invest your money in my research proposal?”

“Let’s just say that I got the answers that I needed in order to make my decision, Darren,” Bruce said. “Or would you prefer that I call you Aaron Armstrong instead?”

Darren visibly blanched with the mention of the name that he had tried so hard to bury over the last several years as he worked to reform himself into something better, something more. Unfortunately, his past had suddenly caught up with him despite his best efforts.

Swallowing hard, Darren abruptly stood up, looking as though he wanted to flee his office. Instead, he wandered over to a nearby window behind his desk, keeping his back to the billionaire. “How much do you know?”

“More than you might think,” he evenly replied. “How is Allison doing by the way?”

Darren’s body immediately went rigid with the mention of his sister’s name, his back ramrod straight. “So you do know everything,” he softly said, his shoulders suddenly sagging in defeat.

“Darren, I don’t care why you chose to run away from the orphanage or what caused you to change your name,” Bruce said as he stood to his feet. “I can understand the irresistible desire to try to run away from your childhood, to hope for a better future. My sole concern is your interest in my wife and her DNA. I need to know how deep your interest in her truly runs.”

“So I guess you don’t know everything then?” Darren chuckled derisively, his laughter devoid of humor as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

“I know enough,” Bruce confessed. “I know that you and your twin sister Allison both have a rare form of a neuromuscular disease that you are more than desperate to find a cure for, a disease that could potentially take your life. What I don’t know is to what lengths you are prepared to go for that cure.”

Darren finally turned to face him again, his green eyes filled with the anguish that he’d kept locked away deep inside. Gone was the cocky young entrepreneur that Bruce had first met weeks ago, brash and suggestive in his comments about Diana. In his place was a broken man who was looking death in the face, being forced to watch as it took his sister down a path that he was destined to follow.

“Allison is dying,” he admitted, his voice choked with sorrow. “I’m afraid that her condition is far more advanced than mine. It’s left her bedridden and has begun to affect her heart now. She’s on the transplant list for a new one, but I…I honestly don’t know how much time she truly has.”

“I’m sorry, Darren,” Bruce softly said, actually feeling sympathetic for this man before him despite all that had happened since meeting him. He couldn’t begin to imagine what he would do if Diana was in the same position that Allison was in now. “Aren’t there specialists that can help either of you?”

“Allison was seeing one when she was living in New York City, but then her condition took a terrible turn for the worse and she was told there was nothing more that could be done for her,” he explained, folding his arms against his chest. “That’s when I moved her here with me to take care of her and to see what I could to save her…and hopefully myself.”

“Have you begun to show symptoms as well?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve started experiencing some episodes of muscle weakness in the last few months,” Darren admitted, sinking into a nearby chair, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees as he held his head in his hands. “I’m sure it won’t be long before I’m in the exact same condition as she is now.”

“Then I suggest we get to work on finding a cure sooner than later,” Bruce suggested, taking his seat once again. “In the meantime, I’m going to give you the name of a brilliant neuromuscular specialist at Gotham General. He’s a friend of mine. I’ve already talked to him and he’s agreed to see you and your sister Allison.”

Darren looked up sharply at him, stunned by his offer. “You would do that?” he whispered. “Even after I hid so much about myself from you?”

“Let’s just say that I understand all too well the desperate desire to save a loved one,” Bruce softly admitted. “Sometimes you do what you have to do at the exclusion of everything else.”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Darren murmured, barely able to find his voice as tears suddenly filled his eyes. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“No thank you is necessary,” Bruce reassured him as he fought back the overwhelming emotions welling up inside of him, memories of losing his parents flooding his mind. He suddenly stood to his feet, needing to get out of here. “I’ll have my attorneys send over the papers for your review for the research projects. In the meantime, Dr. Lance will be awaiting your phone call.”

Darren stood as well, taking Bruce’s hand and shaking it firmly, taking the card with the phone number on it. “I still can’t thank you enough,” Darren managed to choke out. “Allison is all I have left in this world. I would do anything to save her, but I never would’ve hurt Diana. I had just hoped that maybe she might hold the key to saving my sister.”

“If either of us thought that Diana’s DNA held the answers that you needed, I know that Diana would be the first to give a sample of her DNA, but I just don’t believe it will,” he replied.

“I understand,” Darren nodded.

“I’ll check in with you in a couple of days to see how things are going for you and your sister,” Bruce said as he made his way to the door. “If you need anything in the meantime, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“I will,” Darren replied. “Thank you again, Bruce.”

Bruce gave him a small smile before turning to leave, his heart in his throat for what this man was going through. He couldn’t begin to imagine losing Diana or any of his family for that matter, being forced to watch them slowly waste away right before his eyes. 

Losing his parents had already altered his life forever, taking him down a dark unimaginable path that he never would have chosen for himself had that punk with a gun not entered that alley that night, but it had eventually led him to Diana, his bright guiding light. 

And for that, he couldn’t be more grateful.

XXX

Entering the Manor, Dick made his way through the foyer, the sound of his black boots echoing loudly along the smooth marble floor. Pausing outside of the library, a smirk suddenly formed on his lips as his gaze fell on the swing for Nicholas that Diana was still trying to put together.

It sat on the floor still half done, the tools she’d been using lying beside it waiting for someone to finish. He had teased Diana the last time he had stopped by, asking her if she needed a man to help her finish it, knowing all the while it would only rile her up.

After narrowly missing being hit by the Amazon, she had told him in no uncertain terms that she didn’t need a man’s help and would finish it by herself when time allowed. Staring at it now a couple of weeks later, he guessed that time hadn’t allowed yet.

Hearing the front door open and close behind him, Dick turned to find Bruce arriving home. “What are you doing here?” Bruce asked as he began to remove his suit jacket.

“Good to see you too, Bruce,” Dick chuckled in response to his surrogate father’s lukewarm greeting. “Can’t I stop by for a visit?”

“Yes, but you seem to only show up around meal times,” Bruce pointed out with a knowing smirk.

“Well, to tell you the truth Diana invited me over for dinner tonight,” Dick proudly replied. “She asked if I would watch Nicholas during her appointment with Leslie. Besides, I think she wanted to show us all the ultrasound pictures.”

“Where’s Alfred?” Bruce frowned.

“He had some errands to run,” Dick informed him as the two men made their way towards the kitchen. “He’ll be back before dinner. Tim is out with Stephanie. He’ll be back in time for patrol tonight.”

“Be prepared,” Bruce snorted as he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. “Nicholas is starting to walk now.”

“Diana told me,” he replied with a grin. “You’re going to have tie him down soon.”

“That’s what I said, but Diana refuses to even listen to me about it,” he frowned.

Diana entered the kitchen just then, leaning over as she held onto Nicholas’s hand as he tottered beside her. “Show your big brother what you can do, Nicholas,” she encouraged him, releasing her hold on his hand.

Nicholas shrieked in delight at the sight of Dick, taking a few wobbly steps towards him before landing on his bottom. He looked up at his big brother with a wide grin, his bottom two teeth proudly on display. Dick chuckled as he bent down to pick up the little boy, pulling up Nicholas’s shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

Nicholas squirmed and giggled as Dick did it again, his little legs kicking wildly. “I’m so proud of you, little bro,” Dick told him. “Why don’t you show me how you can fly too?”

“No!” Bruce and Diana both yelled in unison.

Suddenly spotting Bruce, Nicholas held his arms out towards his father. Bruce grinned with pride, taking his young son into his arms. “That’s right, little man,” he smugly stated. “I’m your favorite, aren’t I?”

“Oh, Hera,” Diana rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Like two stubborn peas in a pod.”

“Are you trying to insinuate something, Princess?” he glared in mock annoyance at her.

“Oh no…nothing at all,” she smiled brightly. “We better go. Leslie is waiting on us in the medical suite.”

“Yah, come on, Nick,” Dick said, taking his little brother back into his arms. “Let’s go see what trouble you and I can get into.”

Bruce glared at Dick as he walked by, Diana taking hold of her husband’s arm. “He’s just teasing,” she reassured him as she took his hand and led him to the medical suite that Bruce had set up the last time she was pregnant.

Turning his attention to his wife, he leaned in to kiss her temple, noticing how pale she looked. “How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice laced with concern. “Any better this afternoon?”

“No, not so much,” she shook her head. “It’s been a rough day.”

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he sighed heavily. “I wish there was something I could do about it.”

“Don’t worry, Bruce; I’m better now that you’re here,” she reassured him with a gentle squeeze of his hand. “I just want to hear how it went with Darren. I’m anxious to find out what you discovered. You left in quite a hurry this morning.”

“I’ll tell you everything later,” he promised. “Right now, I just want to make sure you and the baby are going to be alright.”

XXX

Hearing the doorbell, Dick carried Nicholas to the front door with him, unsure of who their visitor could be. Opening it, he was stunned to find Diana’s sister Donna standing on the front steps of the Manor, a beautiful smile on her face. 

“Donna?” he exclaimed in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Diana invited me for dinner tonight,” she smiled brightly at the very handsome young superhero. “May I come in?”

“Oh yah…sure…come on in,” Dick murmured, stepping aside and allowing her to come inside.

He could hardly believe that Donna Troy was here in the Manor. He wished that Diana had warned him that she was coming so he could have dressed a little better than the t-shirt and jeans that he had thrown on after his regular work shift in Bludhaven before coming over.

He escorted her in to the entertainment room, taking a seat on the couch beside her. He had called her a couple of times to ask her out on a date, but they hadn’t been able to coordinate their schedules yet. Now, he had another shot at her and he wasn’t going to pass it up.

“Can I hold him?” Donna asked, opening her arms to her nephew.

“Sure,” Dick smiled as he handed Nicholas over to her, awestruck by the stunning beauty sitting beside him.

Nicholas immediately settled into Donna’s lap, more absorbed with looking for his toy than who was actually holding him at that point. He began to whimper, his brow creasing as he tried to crawl out of Donna’s lap. Donna quickly looked at Dick for help, not sure what the problem was.

“It’s okay,” Dick reassured her. “He’s probably just looking for his stuffed rabbit. I’ll go get it for him.”

Donna held up Nicholas, bouncing him on her knees. “It’s alright, Nicholas,” she cooed. “We’ll find your rabbit for you. You are a very handsome little boy. You’re going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up, just like your daddy was.”

“Found it!” Dick called as he ran into the room, stuffed rabbit in hand.

He handed it over to Nicholas who happily took it, stuffing a rabbit’s ear into his mouth to gnaw on. “He’s just too adorable,” she said. “Of course with Diana and Bruce for parents, how could he not be super cute?”

“I know, right?” Dick agreed. “I don’t think their unborn daughter needed to be blessed by Aphrodite. She’s already going to beautiful because who her parents are.”

“I know,” Donna giggled. “Bruce is going to go berserk when the boys start coming around wanting to date his daughter.”

Dick groaned, visibly wincing with the thought. “It’s not going to be good that’s for sure,” he replied. “I have a feeling the Batman will be following closely behind on all of her dates.”

Donna’s lilting laughter echoed through the room and warmed Dick’s heart. “I have a feeling that my sister won’t be much better,” she admitted, loving how Nicholas cuddled into her arms, his eyes quickly falling closed.

“Can you imagine going out on a date only to have your superhero parents tagging along, hiding in the shadows and waiting to pounce the moment you kiss?” Dick groaned again.

“Let’s just say I’m glad Diana’s only my sister although sometimes she acts like she’s my mother,” Donna said.

“So, what would Diana say about me taking you out on a date?” Dick asked with a sudden smolder in his eyes and a flirtatious smirk dancing on his lips.

Donna met his smoldering gaze, giving him one of her own. “Who says Diana needs to know?”

Dick’s smile quickly widened as he shifted a little closer to her. “I guess she doesn’t,” he murmured, more than pleased with how things were going with the beautiful Amazon sitting beside him.

XXX

Diana watched as Leslie squirted the cool gel on her abdomen, anxious for the small bump where her daughter slept to grow. Despite the morning sickness and fatigue, it didn’t yet feel real to her, not until her belly grew more and the baby began to move and kick.

She felt a sudden hand on hers, her fingers instinctually intertwining with his as Leslie started up the ultrasound machine. She glanced up at Bruce who was staring at her with such an intensity in his eyes that it caused a shiver to race through her. The love swimming there in those blue depths nearly stole her breath away.

“I hear that you haven’t been feeling so well,” Leslie casually mentioned as she began to move the wand over Diana’s belly, her gaze on the screen.

Diana shot Bruce a disapproving look. “Tattle-tale,” she frowned at him.

“It wasn’t me,” he shook his head. “If Leslie couldn’t come today, I was going to call her or bring J’onn down here to check on you.”

“I’m afraid it was Alfred who told on you this time, my dear,” Leslie informed her. “He’s been quite worried about you.”

Diana’s heart melted with the revelation. “He’s just like Bruce,” she said. “They both worry too much.”

“They love you…especially this one here,” Leslie told her as she nodded her head at Bruce. “You should see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

“Oh, really?” Diana quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at her husband, her thumb caressing the back of Bruce’s hand. 

“Leslie, you give too much away,” he chided her, his tone anything but reproachful. “Now, she’s going to get the notion that I’d do anything for her.”

Leslie chuckled softly with Bruce’s teasing, definitely noticing the changes in him since he’d let Diana into his life. This was the man that she knew he could be someday, the father and husband that was waiting deep inside of him for the right woman to come along and unlock his heart. And Diana had definitely been that woman.

The Amazon shook her head in amusement. “Don’t listen to him, Leslie,” she told her. “I already know I’ve got him wrapped around my finger.”

“Oh you think so, Princess?” Bruce smirked.

“I know so,” Diana triumphantly smiled in return.

“And…there…she is…” Leslie announced.

Diana felt Bruce’s hand tighten on hers as they watched their daughter on the screen, both of them marveling once more at what they had created together. Even though they had been through this already with Nicholas, it somehow didn’t make it any less emotional or exciting to see.

“There we are,” Leslie smiled. “Ten fingers, ten toes. Everything looks great.”

“She’s perfect,” Diana softly murmured as she stared at their baby on the screen.

“Yes, she is,” he agreed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by it.

“I’d say that you’re about fifteen weeks along now,” Leslie told her. “Hopefully, the nausea and vomiting will start subsiding soon. I’m going to give you some more medicine to try. You need to be gaining weight instead of losing it like you’ve been doing recently, Princess.”

“I’ll make sure she eats,” Bruce firmly promised Leslie.

“It’s not the eating part that’s a problem,” Diana replied. “It’s keeping it down that’s a problem.”

“This new medicine should help with that,” Leslie told her as she began to wipe the gel off of her abdomen. “I’ll call you in a couple of days to see how you’re doing.”

Sitting up, Diana pulled her top down, swinging her legs over the side of the hospital bed and standing to her feet. Bruce quickly pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She immediately returned the kiss, savoring the intimate moment with her husband.

Leslie just smiled to herself as she glanced at the couple before her, so happy and so very much in love. This was what she and Alfred had wanted for Bruce all along, what his parents would have wanted for him and she couldn’t have been happier for him if he had been her own.

“Leslie, please stay for dinner with us,” Diana finally requested as she broke the kiss.

“I’d love to,” Leslie nodded as she followed the couple out of the medical suite, more than happy to be counted as part of this family that the Amazon Princess had managed to bring together thanks to the bright light that she always radiated.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 28

The batsignal shined brightly against the thick gray cover of clouds, a beacon’s call for assistance from the formidable vigilante of Gotham. A black cape billowed in the stormy night’s wind as a dark figure suddenly landed soundlessly on the rooftop of the Gotham PD, his sights set on the focus of this meeting.

From the shadows, Batman could easily see Commissioner Jim Gordon standing near the batsignal waiting patiently for him to make his expected appearance. He was wearing a tan trench coat that flapped and snapped wildly in the wind like his very own cape. Clouds of steam drifted from the hot cup of coffee that he held his hand, being swallowed up as he took a drink.

Jim had been a close friend, a father figure of sorts over the years. There were only a couple of people that he trusted even more than he trusted Jim Gordon and that was Diana and Alfred. He was one man who helped to give him hope that they were actually making some sort of a difference in Gotham, his ally in the fight to purge the city of the vile filth and wickedness that clung to it like a disease.

He studied the elder man for a moment, noticing how there was a little more gray in the hair at his temples, a couple more fine lines around his eyes. They had endured more together in the last several years than almost anyone else, united in a common cause…sharing in a common fight.

Batman stealthily approached the man from the shadows knowing that Jim had no clue that he was there as he watched him taker another long drink from his Styrofoam coffee cup. “What can I do for you tonight, Commissioner?”

The Batman’s deep rasping voice shot like an icy shiver up his spine nearly causing him to spill his hot coffee all over himself. “Even after all of these years, you still manage to scare the hell out of me every damn time,” Jim grumbled as he wiped the coffee dripping off of his chin. “One of these times, I swear I’m going to get the jump on you for a change.”

Bruce bit back a grin, managing to keep his face stoic. “What do you need, Jim?”

“I wanted to see if you’ve been able to come up with any leads on the unusual murders yet?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” Batman admitted, his grim expression reflecting his frustration.

“I hate to admit it, but it’s hard to say that I mind,” Jim frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whoever it is committing these murders is actually doing us a favor by ridding Gotham of some less than savory criminals, but at the same time, murder is still murder no matter who it is. I just can’t let it slide.”

“I know which is why we have to stop it sooner than later,” Batman replied. “The murders are stirring up the gangs in Gotham, each one pointing fingers at each other and accusing them of taking out hits on their members.

“If we don’t get to the bottom of it soon, Gotham could be plunged into an all out gang war that could raze Gotham to the ground. It could literally turn into hell on earth.”

Jim visibly shuddered with the thought, knowing the truth of his words. “We definitely can’t have that,” he scowled with a shake of his head. “Things have already been tenuous at best between the gangs in Gotham without this happening. It’ll be like pouring gasoline on a lit match.”

“We’ve worked too hard to get Gotham this far,” Batman said. “We can’t give up now. Things in Gotham are finally becoming safer.”

“I can’t help but thinking that this seems just like something the Joker would be involved in,” Jim offered.

“He was the first on my list of suspects,” Batman grunted, his voice growing bitter. “He’s the kind who loves to stir up trouble just to sit back and watch it all explode around him.”

“But?” Jim pressed, his eyebrows raised as if silently requesting he continue as he studied the masked hero before him.

Batman allowed the question to hang in the air for a moment longer before finally answering. “He’s left none of his usual calling cards at any of the crime scenes,” Batman continued with his logic. “Not to mention, Robin and I had a run in at one murder with a ninja.”

“A ninja?” Jim muttered under his breath, more to himself than to the Caped Crusader. “That doesn’t really fit with any of our other known criminals, does it?”

“No, but at this point we can’t rule anyone out,” the Dark Knight said. “There may be a new player in Gotham that we haven’t met yet.”

“Whoever it is I still don’t like it. We need to get a handle on this,” Jim ground out as he turned to shut the batsignal off, a contemplative expression adorning his face. When he turned back around, the Batman was already gone. “Damn, I hate it when he does that!”

Batman smirked to himself as the grappling line pulled him away, Robin’s voice suddenly filling his ear. “We got another one. This time it’s in the East End.”

“On my way,” Batman replied, not looking forward to a run in with his ex who would no doubt be making an appearance since it was her territory.

That was just what he needed right now was for Catwoman to show up and stick her feline nose into his murder case. He just hoped that she didn’t try anything. He was in no mood for her games tonight, not with another body. 

He had a murder spree on his hands with no plausible leads.

XXX

Kneeling beside the dead body on the ground, Batman ran a gauntleted finger over the black residue outlining the gaping hole in the man’s chest. This time it was one of the Joker’s known henchmen, an enormous guy with more muscles than brains by the name of Sid Sebastian.

Despite all of his testing, Bruce had yet to be able to determine the kind of weapon that could create such damage or leave the black residue that he found every time. Whatever it was, it was a deadly new toy that someone had created to deal with their enemies.

At first, he had wondered if Darren hadn’t been behind all of these murders. The coincidence of Darren’s sudden appearance in Gotham as well as the beginning of these murders had been too hard to ignore. After his own investigation into Darren Strong, he had ruled him out as a suspect.

“No sign of our ninja friend,” Robin said as he approached, his masked face screwed up into a scowl of disappointment as well as pure disgust. He had hoped for another shot at the ninja who had gotten the jump on him before. “This place is beyond nasty. How does Catwoman handle living in the East End?”

“Watch your tongue, little bird, or I’ll be forced to clip your wings,” drifted the familiar seductive feline voice from the rafters above. “This is my home you’re talking about.”

“Damn,” Batman swore under his breath as he straightened up, releasing a ragged breath as the nimble Catwoman performed a series of acrobatic flips and summersaults before finally landing on the floor.

“Nice to see you too, handsome,” Selina grinned as she slinked towards her ex-lover. “It’s been far too long. You never come around to see me anymore. Why don’t you lose the baby bird so we can properly catch up…if you catch my drift?”

Robin sneered at the feline seductress as she approached Batman, watching as she ran a gloved finger over Bruce’s lips, her long sharp fingernail lightly scratching his chin. She practically licked her lips as she studied him as if Bruce was her next meal.

No one messed with his family or tried to take what belonged to Diana. “I am not a baby,” Tim seethed with gloved hands clenched tightly at his sides, more than ready to intercede in this game of hers. “And you better get your hand off of him before I break it.”

Selina grinned at Batman who was standing still as stone before her. “Boy has spunk,” she purred. “No wonder you picked him to be your partner.”

“What do you want, Selina?” Batman growled, folding his arms against his chest.

“What I want is for you to come play with me again, but seeing how you’re shacked up with that uppity Princess of yours, I know that’s not going to happen,” she pouted, her bottom lip abruptly jutting out for affect. “All the same, you know my cage door is always open for you when your Princess can no longer satisfy your needs. I’m sure playing husband and daddy has got to be getting boring for you by now.”

Bruce angrily ground his teeth with the way she so blatantly insinuated he would ever cheat on Diana, sleeping with Selina and destroying the life that he was building with his wife. His family meant more than his own life, his love for Diana running far deeper and stronger than anything that he’d ever felt for the woman standing before him now.

He had thought in the past that he’d had very real feelings for Selina, something more than just the physical attraction that he had felt between them, but he just couldn’t ignore her proclivity for thievery and she couldn’t give it up…not even to attempt a real life with him. 

What he had felt for Selina at one time couldn’t come close to what he felt for the Amazon Princess. No one…not even she could get him to give up the amazing life that he now had with Diana.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath if I were you,” Batman deadpanned. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to collect some evidence before the rats further contaminate my crime scene.”

Selina’s shoulders sank momentarily in defeat, her lips twitching to say something insulting about his Amazon wife, but thought better of it in the end. “She’s really got you…whipped…doesn’t she?” she grinned, cracking her long black whip for emphasis. “Pity…I bet she keeps you on a very short leash, doesn’t she?”

“I don’t have time for you or your insults against my wife,” he growled as he began to turn away from her.

Batman was stopped short by a black whip wrapping securely around his wrist. He quickly turned back only to find her pressing her lithe form hard against his body. He held up a hand towards Robin, silently telling his partner to stay back. 

Selina pressed her lips up against his cowl to whisper in his ear. “The rumor on the street is that the Penguin is somehow involved in all of this, but you’ll need to find evidence before you can confirm it,” she told him, pausing to kiss his cheek before suddenly releasing him and sauntering away, casting a seductive look at him back over her shoulder as she blew him a kiss.

Batman turned to find an irate Boy Wonder glaring hotly at him, his arms crossed over his chest in obvious disapproval as if Bruce had just betrayed Diana. “What did she say to you before she kissed you?” Tim demanded to know, his words dripping with resentment.

“She kissed me…I didn’t kiss her…and she said the Penguin may be behind these murders,” he grimly replied as he stared down at the dead body on the ground, trying to figure out how the Penguin could be involved in this.

“Batman,” Robin snapped, forcing Bruce to look up at his young partner. “You might want to wipe the red lipstick off of your face before you go home. I doubt mom would appreciate it.”

Bruce quickly wiped his cheek as he turned his attention back to collecting evidence. He had a feeling that he was going to be paying the Penguin a visit sooner than later to see what he could find out from the webbed criminal mastermind.

XXX

Bruce raked his fingers back through his short black hair as he made his way upstairs. After obtaining some evidence from the crime scene, he’d stopped two robberies, an attempted rape, and a mugging before finally being able to call it a night.

The whole murder spree had his mind racing as he fought to put the pieces together, but the pieces just didn’t seem to want to fit together. It didn’t make sense to him yet why the Penguin would be behind all of these murders. Why would he purposefully take out his opponent’s lackeys? There was no obvious gain in it for him.

It just didn’t add up, but at least he finally had a lead to go on…if Selina had been correct in the information that she’d uncovered.

Stopping by Nicholas’s room, he quietly opened the door and entered to find his son fast asleep in his crib, his favorite stuffed rabbit grasped tightly in his little fist. Dick had given it to him when he was six months old and it hadn’t left Nicholas’s side since then. 

The soft smile that lit his face as he watched his son sleep swiftly morphed into a frown as he noticed the red Flash onesie that he was wearing. He had been certain that he had burned the one that Flash had given Nicholas before, making him wonder where this one had come from. 

He was going to have to confiscate it first thing the morning, making sure that it didn’t make an unexpected reappearance. No son of his would ever be seen wearing Flash pajamas if he had anything to say about it.

Kissing his son on the forehead, Bruce left, making his way to his room. Silently opening the door, Bruce found his wife sound asleep in their bed. She was a vision of beauty, curled up on her side with her slender arms wrapped around one of his pillows. She was hugging it close as if it was him making him smile to himself. He was growing more than anxious to replace that pillow in her arms.

He softly made his way to the bed, lifting the covers and carefully crawling in next to her. He gently pried the pillow from her grasp, her soft sleepy murmur of his name like a sudden bolt of electricity shooting through him. 

As much as he longed to kiss her awake and make love to her right now, Diana needed her sleep and he was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up around her body, hold her close and drifting off into much needed oblivion. 

Tomorrow morning, however, would be a different story if he had his way. He hoped to get a little one-on-one time with her before they each started their day, preferably with her pinned between him and the mattress.

“Bruce?” Diana sleepily murmured as she quickly snuggled up against his muscular frame, releasing a contented sigh as she molded herself against him. “How was patrol?”

“Fine…go back to sleep, Princess,” he gently said, tilting down to kiss the top of her head.

“No, I want to know how it went,” she insisted, her voice still sounding drowsy as she slid her arm around his waist, holding him closer to her. “Was there another murder like the others?”

Bruce eagerly wrapped his arms around her and held her securely against him, keeping her where he always wanted her, where she always needed to be in order for him to survive in this life. “Yah, one of the Joker’s men,” he told her as he absentmindedly rubbed her back, relishing the feel of her perfect frame against his, her heavenly scent already making him lightheaded.

“Any more clues?” she asked, tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder so she could look at him.

“Possibly,” he murmured, his mind refusing to allow him to rest despite how exhausted he was.

Her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as she reached up to rub the remnants of red lipstick from his cheek. “Selina obviously made an appearance,” she confirmed. It was more of a statement than a question as she studied him.

Bruce could hear the jealous edge to her voice, but she never had anything to worry about. “It was nothing…I promise,” he swore. “You know her, Princess. Selina always likes to push the boundaries, see how far she can go in order to get a reaction.”

“It obviously didn’t take much this time?” she curtly replied.

She knew she shouldn’t let it get to her, but Selina Kyle was the only one of Bruce’s many exes that always seemed to make her blood boil. She didn’t know if it was the fact that Selina was so seductive and beautiful or that even as a criminal she had managed to catch Bruce’s eye. Either way, she didn’t like it or how Selina continued to try to seduce Bruce every chance she got despite the fact that he was married. 

Bruce captured Diana’s hand resting on his chest, bringing it to his lips to a place kiss on her knuckles. He tightened his hold on her despite knowing full well that she could break him in two if she so desired. He just hoped that she wouldn’t. 

“Princess, you know Selina means nothing to me,” he promised. “She provided us some information about the murders, kissed me on the cheek, and then left the crime scene.”

“I know…it’s not you, Bruce,” she admitted. “It’s her that I don’t trust. She’s never kept her intentions hidden when it comes to you and it’s obvious that she wants you back.”

“Selina can do or say whatever she wants, but you’re the one I love…the only one I want,” he told her.

Diana tilted her head and kissed his muscular chest, wanting to change the subject. “Tell me,” she pressed. “What information did Selina provide? Was it anything valuable?”

“Maybe,” Bruce confessed as he repeatedly ran his fingers through her silky raven hair, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he thought back over the events of the night. “She heard a rumor milling about the underground of Gotham that the Penguin is behind this somehow.”

Diana thought about it for a long moment for before finally replying. “Do you believe her?”

“She wouldn’t lie about something like this,” he replied. “It remains to be seen whether or not the rumor is actually true, though.”

“So I guess the next step is to track down the Penguin?” she asked.

Bruce tried to stifle a yawn, but failed mightily before responding. “I want to watch him for a little while, see what he does and who he’s associating with these days. There could be a new player in town that is providing whatever these weapons are.”

“Nothing that I get to help you with then,” she frowned, already knowing the answer. “You know I’m very good at surveillance, Bruce.”

“Definitely not,” he firmly stated, a low chuckle emanating from his chest. “You do remember how impatient you got up on that rooftop when we had to stake out the museum? You may be blessed by the gods, but someone forgot to give you a heavy dose of patience.”

“I am very patient,” she maintained. “If I wasn’t, we wouldn’t be here now. Hera only knows it wasn’t for my lack of patience and trying.”

“You never give up, do you, Princess?”

“Never,” she grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. “It’s one of the reasons you love me so much.”

Bruce’s chuckle deepened even further, their bodies shaking gently. “Yes, it is,” he agreed. “And it’s because I love you so much that I refuse to let you help in Gotham especially while you’re carrying my daughter.”

“Once this baby is born, we will be renegotiating this,” she insisted, tightening her hold on him and causing him to grunt in response. “I will be coming with you on your patrols some day so don’t even bothering telling me I’m not.”

“We’ll see, Princess,” he managed to gasp as he attempted to draw in air.

She loosened her hold on him, hooking her leg over his as she softly caressed his chest. “In the meantime, I guess I can help you try to put together the clues that you find,” she offered, knowing that he would gladly settle for a compromise such as this.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you help me in that way,” he smirked, earning the punch that he knew he deserved and would receive for that comment. “You could always help me other ways too you know.”

“Really?” she asked with sudden curiosity. “Like what?”

“Help me unwind after a hard night’s patrol,” he replied, his voice growing husky as his hand slipped further beneath the covers to grasp her backside, squeezing it teasingly.

“Oh, Hera,” Diana giggled as she reached beneath the covers to pull his hand off of her butt. She pulled his arm up around her waist, making sure he held her close. “You know I am good for other things than just that. I was not only blessed by Aphrodite, but also by Athena the goddess of wisdom, remember?”

“There’s nothing about you that doesn’t completely amaze me,” he told her, the palm of his hand coming to rest on the small bump where his daughter grew. He caressed it affectionately, relishing this moment with his wife. “You are perfect in every way imaginable…and so is our daughter.”

“You’re pretty amazing too, but quit trying to change the subject,” she playfully swatted his chest. “I want to help you in your investigation. I helped you with Darren, didn’t I?”

“You are relentless, aren’t you?”

“And again…if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here with you,” she pointed out once more.

“That’s true,” he agreed, “but for now I just want to get some sleep.”

Oh, by the way, Nicholas tried his little disappearing act on me tonight when I put him to bed,” Diana informed him.

“How did he take it?” Bruce grinned at the thought of his devious son being stopped in his tracks.

“He was pretty startled at first,” Diana chuckled softly, remembering the confused expression on his face that quickly morphed into something completely different. “He just kind of sat there and looked around for a minute and then he got this look on his face that was so you.”

“What face is that?” he asked.

“It was a patented Bruce Wayne glare,” she told him. “You would have been a very proud father.”

Bruce chuckled at the thought. “What did he do then?”

“He threw a temper tantrum that rivaled anything I’m sure you did when you were his age.”

“I thought we agreed all of his bad behavior and habits came from you?”

“Nice try, Mr. Wayne,” she rolled her eyes. “He is most definitely a mini version of you.”

“I’ll just be happy when he’s a little older and knows how to control his abilities better,” Bruce sighed. “It’s far too dangerous to let him come and go as pleases right now especially if we’re out in public.”

“That reminds me,” Diana said. “Don’t forget we have the Wayne Family Fair this coming Saturday for Wayne Enterprises employees and their families.”

“Is that this Saturday already?” he frowned.

“Yes, and I can’t wait to take Nicholas,” she replied. “He’s going to love it.”

“Hey where did Nicholas get those Flash pajamas?”

“Wally gave it to him,” she grinned. “I know it was you who made the last Flash onesie disappear so don’t bother denying it.”

“I wasn’t going to deny it,” Bruce snorted. “I’m also going to make this one disappear.”

“Don’t you dare,” Diana warned him. “Nicholas loves them and it makes Wally happy.”

Diana heard Bruce grumble something under his breath about shooting Flash out the nearest airlock on the Watchtower, but it turned into a yawn. “Get some sleep, my Dark Knight.”

He mumbled something that sounded like an “I love you”, but it quickly turned into a soft snore. Diana smiled to herself, more than happy to have her Knight safely home once again as she snuggled even deeper into his hold on her, sleep quickly taking her away as well.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 29

Bruce came down the stairs dressed in a long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khaki shorts. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts as he made his way to the kitchen, the unusual tranquility that had settled over the Manor this morning piquing his curiosity.

It was never this quiet around the house especially with Nicholas’s constant activity and endless chatter, Tim’s perpetually empty stomach and demand for food at all hours of the day, and Dick’s unannounced visits. It was a wonder he never had a quiet moment alone with his wife.

Glancing at his watch, he frowned, unhappy with how late in the morning it was. Diana had let him sleep in far too long this morning, allowing him to wake up alone when he had hoped to wake up next to her. It was Saturday and there were no meetings that required his attendance, leaving him with the hope of spending some alone time with her.

They’d had little time together lately save for some brief kisses and fleeting touches that had been far too chaste over the last week. He missed his wife, those little stolen moments here and there not nearly enough. His desire was growing unbearable, his need for more becoming too hard to ignore.

While he loved coming home to her after he returned from patrol, holding her close and talking about their day, he was growing anxious for more. Now, he just needed to find his wife, see where she had disappeared to.

Entering the kitchen, he heard the sound of his son’s giggles that started out small and always turned into an infectious belly laugh, bringing a smile to his face. He followed the contagious uplifting sound into the study to find Diana sitting on the couch with Nicholas on her lap, reading him a book.

He silently stood in the doorway watching them, his smile broadening as he listened in. It was a sight that he loved to see, one that warmed him clear to his toes and leaving him to wonder once again what he had ever done to deserve all of this.

“What does the kitty cat say?” Diana asked, her hand resting on Nicholas’s stomach. “Does the kitty say ‘meow’?”

She tickled his tummy as she meowed like a cat, her son’s contagious laughter filing the air once more as he kicked his legs in excitement. He did his best to imitate his mother, his meow coming out garbled between his fits of laughter.

“And what does the puppy say?” she asked, her fingers finding his ribs as she tickled him again.

Nicholas giggled as he tried to make the sound of a puppy that came out nothing like it. He turned his head to look up at his mother as if waiting for her approval of the sound he had made, his bright blue eyes dancing with adoration as he gazed at her.

“Good job, my little warrior,” Diana encouraged him, squeezing him tight as she kissed the top of his head. “Your grandmother is going to be so proud of you when she sees just how smart you are.”

Nicholas clapped his hands together, wanting to try another one. “Okay, what about this one?” she tried, pointing at the picture of the large black and white cow in the book.

Nicholas pursed his lips for a moment as if considering her request before making a “moo” sound, his lips extending dramatically with the action. Diana cheered excitedly, pride shining in her eyes as she hugged her son. Bruce didn’t think her smile could possibly be any bigger than it was at that moment.

“Dada!” 

Nicholas suddenly cried in excitement at the sight of his father standing in the doorway. A long string of consonants and vowels were babbled in a combination no one could begin to decipher or follow, but his love for his father was more than evident in the little boy’s reaction.

Nicholas immediately began to wiggle free from his mother’s lap, wanting to get to Bruce as quickly as possible. Diana willingly put him down; loving how much their son adored his father. It was a powerful bond that she couldn’t have been more thrilled about, happy to see that same bond beginning to grow stronger between Bruce and his two eldest sons as well.

“Hey there, little partner,” Bruce kneeled down, waiting as Nicholas toddled towards him, making it the whole way this time without falling.

Bruce quickly swept him up into his arms, throwing him high up into the air before catching him again. Nicholas squealed, kicking his legs, more than anxious for him to do it again. He was swiftly rewarded, finding himself flying high up in the air before being caught again by his father’s sure hands.

Setting the book aside, Diana stood to her feet, her hand momentarily falling to the bump that could no longer be hidden no matter what she wore now. Bruce’s azure eyes met hers in that moment, drinking in her essence and silently wishing for so much more.

She looked more than stunning in the violet sundress that ended above her knees, accentuating her every perfect curve. He loved how she looked in that color, the way that it seemed to make her blue eyes even bigger and brighter if that was even possible. 

He also adored the way the dress displayed her pregnancy, the baby they had made growing within her. It made it that much harder not to take her by the hand and lead her upstairs where they could be alone even if just for a little while.

Diana could feel her cheeks growing warm with the way that Bruce was staring at her, the rapidly heating lust in his eyes unmistakable. She had missed him greatly these last few days, their duties keeping them from spending time together.

“I take it you slept well?” she finally asked, suddenly breaking the silent sexual tension that was drawing them to one another like a moth to a flame.

“You let me sleep far too long,” he gently scolded her, his piercing blue eyes betraying his perceived annoyance.

“You needed it,” she smiled knowingly as she closed the distance between them. “You’ve been working far too hard lately on investigating these murders.”

“I would’ve preferred to wake up to you this morning over sleeping in all alone,” he admitted, leaning in and kissing her slowly, deeply.

A small hand patting Bruce’s cheek suddenly broke the intimate contact, forcing him to pull back when all he wanted was so much more. Diana chuckled softly at Nicholas’s interruption, her hand coming to rest on her son’s back.

“I guess I’ll just have to make up for my error in judgment later tonight then won’t I?” she seductively hinted.

Bruce smirked at her, her suggestive words doing little to quell the simmering fire for her that sat in his belly like a flame ready to burst into an inferno. “I’d rather take you upstairs and spend the rest of the day with you there rather than waiting until tonight.”

“We can’t,” she shook her head with a grin, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. “We have the Wayne Family Fair this afternoon.”

“They have my money for the fair,” he teased her as he leaned in for another kiss. “They don’t need me.”

Diana returned his kiss before gently pushing him back. “You know we need to be there,” she reminded him. “Besides, I know that Nicholas will love it.”

“I guess so,” he sighed.

Diana studied him for a long moment. “I know that look,” she said. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to go the fair today?”

“No, it’s not that,” he muttered, his forehead creased in thought. “It’s just that this is first time that we’ll be taking Nicholas out together at a public function. There’s going to be so many people there.”

“And?” she quirked a raven eyebrow.

“And what if someone tries to take him?” he scowled, furious with the thought of someone even touching their son letting alone taking him from them. “He is the son of Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman. He is a very big, very real target, Princess.”

“Bruce, we’ll be there to protect him,” she reassured him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. “Besides, do you really think that someone would be stupid enough to enrage an Amazon by taking her child? That would be worse than poking a mother bear.”

He melted into her palm as he considered her words, her touch creating a wave of tranquility to wash through him like only she could ever do. He felt all of the fear and trepidation begin to subside, receding back into the furthest corners of his mind where Diana had managed to banish them to once again.

He nodded his head in agreement, taking her hand from his cheek to tenderly kiss the palm of her hand. The feel of his lips against her skin shot fire clear through to her soul as she lost herself in the eyes that were allowing her in to see where no one before her had.

It caused her breath to catch, the intensity of his emotions that dwelt there disarming her. She couldn’t have stopped herself even if she had wanted to as her lips crushed his in a heated kiss that nearly knocked him back into the wall behind him.

Although stunned at first, Bruce rapidly returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity as his hunger for her grew. His large hand gripped the back of her head, cradling it and keeping her from escaping him.

After several long heated moments, they retreated for air, both breathing hard and far more aroused than they had the time for at that moment. “What was that for?” Bruce huskily asked, still trying to catch the breath that she’d just stolen away. “I mean not that I mind…”

“Something to hold you over until later tonight,” Diana smirked something positively sinful as she turned away from him, leaving him wanting.

He released a long ragged breath as he watched her walk away from him, admiring her long legs as she paused to pick up Nicholas’s diaper bag. She paused to peer at him over her shoulder and as their eyes met he thanked her gods once again for creating her, knowing what an absolute fool he had been for trying to keep her out his life before.

He must have been completely insane to have been denying himself what his heart had wanted since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Grabbing his car keys, Bruce decided that waiting for tonight suddenly felt like an eternity.

“Fine, I’ll wait until tonight, but only if you promise breakfast in bed with me tomorrow morning,” he countered.

“Make it blueberry pancakes and it’s a deal,” she grinned at him.

“Deal,” he readily agreed.

XXX

Pulling into the parking lot at the park, Diana didn’t think it could’ve been a more perfect day for a fair for Bruce’s employees. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and they were able to be there as a real family with no commitments, no duties or responsibilities.

They weren’t superheroes today. They were just Bruce and Diana, husband and wife…parents…and it felt more amazing to her then she could ever dream was possible.

Bruce reluctantly released the hold on his wife’s hand that he’d had since leaving home as he parked the SUV. The park was packed with families and a sea of familiar faces. Many of these people had been with the company back when his father still ran it, a kind of extended family in and of itself to him.

Bruce came around to the other side of the SUV as Diana pulled Nicholas out of his car seat. She handed him over to Bruce before pulling the stroller out, anxious to find the rest of her family and enjoy all the festivities.

Nicholas looked around in eager anticipation, doing his best to take in all of the activity surrounding him. There were people everywhere, rides and balloons, music and laughter, the delicious smell of food filling the air.

With his stuffed rabbit grasped firmly in his hand, he rested his head in the crook of his father’s neck, a frown on his face as he glared down at the waiting stroller. There was no way he was going in that thing with all the fun that was going on around him.

“I have a feeling that you’re going to be pushing an empty stroller for a while,” Bruce told her, tightening his hold on his son.

“It’s alright; I don’t mind,” Diana gave him a knowing smile. “I had a feeling he’d chose you over the stroller.”

Bruce just grinned proudly in response as they made their way to where the festivities awaited them. Approaching the reception table, they were immediately greeted by Bruce’s secretary Carol who was wearing a brightly colored party hat.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wayne,” Carol greeted them with a wide smile. “So glad you’re here…and Mr. Nicholas you’ve grown since last I saw you. You are just as adorable as ever.”

“Carol, you can call me Bruce here,” the billionaire told her. “No need for formalities.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Wayne,” Carol grinned. “This is my husband, Ken. Ken, this is Bruce and Diana Wayne.”

“Glad to finally meet you, Mr. Wayne,” Ken stuck out his hand to the couple. “And you must be the famous Wonder Woman. It is truly an honor, Ma’am.”

“Please, it’s just Diana,” she smiled in return, shaking his hand as well. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Would you like a balloon, Nicholas?” Carol offered, handing the little boy the string attached to a red balloon. “It matches your shirt.”

Nicholas pretended to be shy, burying his head in the crook of Bruce’s neck as he peeked at Carol out of the corner of his eye. “Now, he’s suddenly playing shy,” Bruce rolled his eyes, taking the balloon by the string. “Thanks, Carol. See you two around.”

Watching them walk away, Ken leaned in close to his wife. “They’re the nicest, most attractive looking couple I’ve ever met. You can practically feel how in love they are.”

“I know, right?” Carol agreed. “Almost makes you sick if you didn’t like them so much.”

Diana snickered to herself upon hearing their conversation as she and Bruce paused, taking a moment to tie Nicholas’s balloon around his wrist. “What’s so funny?” Bruce asked.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured, kissing him. “I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he responded, still somewhat confused.

“Bruce!” Diana!”

Turning, they found Lucius Fox coming towards them, a huge grin on his face and a glass of lemonade in his hand. “Lucius,” Bruce greeted him. “Where’s your family?”

“Oh, they’re around here someplace,” he replied. “Well, look at this handsome young man. There’s definitely no denying he’s yours, Bruce.”

“Poor kid,” the billionaire frowned.

“You look as beautiful as ever, Diana,” Lucius turned to Mrs. Wayne. “How are you feeling?”

“Thank you, Lucius,” she said. “I feel great.”

“Finally gotten past the morning sickness then? I’m glad for you. It’s hard enough being pregnant with this guy’s baby without being sick all day on top of it,” Lucius teased as he grinned at his boss.

“I heard that, Lucius,” Bruce cast a fake glare at him. “Remind me to fire you on Monday.”

The man just laughed at his threat. “You wouldn’t survive a day without me, Wayne.”

“Dada! Dada!” Nicholas suddenly cried, the red balloon tied to his wrist bouncing wildly as he waved his arm. “Mm…Mm…”

“Don’t you ever feed the poor boy, Bruce?” Lucius asked.

“He sees my son Tim over there,” Bruce nodded in the direction where Tim was.

“I’ll see the both you around then,” Lucius told them. “Great idea to have a family fair by the way, Bruce.”

“Thanks, but it was actually Diana’s idea,” Bruce admitted as he gave his wife a proud smile.

“This is truly wonderful, Diana,” Lucius told her. “Great idea.”

“Thanks, Lucius,” she smiled in return, turning to find Tim with a cute girl that she’d never seen before.

“Mm…Mm…” Nicholas continued to chant.

Tim smiled and waved at his parents and brother, but kept walking, leading the girl that he was holding hands with towards some rides. Bruce frowned as the teenagers went the other direction, the girl not even noticing them.

“And who was that?” Bruce demanded to know, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I think it’s Tim’s new girlfriend,” Diana told him. “I don’t know her name, but maybe Dick does.”

“Why haven’t we met her yet?”

“I told Tim to invite her over for dinner, but he nearly had a heart attack when I mentioned it. I think he’s worried we’ll embarrass him.”

“What could possibly be so embarrassing about us?”

Diana gave him a look, her eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “Really, Bruce? You have to ask?” she chuckled. “Come on, let’s find something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Well you are eating for two,” Bruce smirked at her, his gaze falling to her baby bump.

“Don’t remind me,” she sighed. “Soon, I’m going to be looking like it too.”

“Princess, you’ve been losing weight with all that morning sickness,” he reminded her, his voice full of concern. “We need to put some meat on your bones. You’re much too thin.”

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m pretty anymore?” she teased, knowing she had him cornered with her question.

Bruce snorted in response. “Princess, you’ve never been just pretty,” he told her. “There aren’t words in the English language that come anywhere close enough to describing just how beautiful you really are.”

Diana smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her, wishing more than once that day that he could be alone with her. “Alright you two,” a familiar voice suddenly interrupted their private moment. “Enough of that, young man. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Go away, old man,” Bruce scowled as he pulled back to look at Alfred and Leslie in mock annoyance. “Who let you in here anyway?”

“Miss Diana invited me as well as Leslie,” Alfred beamed. “She said as part of the family, we must attend today’s festivities.”

“Wasn’t that sweet of her?” Leslie smiled, touched by the heartfelt gesture.

“Very,” Bruce murmured, capturing Diana’s hand and squeezing it in silent gratitude.

“You better feed your pregnant wife, Bruce,” Leslie reprimanded him with a sharp look. “She’s far too thin for the condition you put her in.”

“I know…I know,” Bruce reassured her. “I’m taking her now to get something to eat.”

“We would be more than happy to take Nicholas with us for a while to allow the two of you some time to yourselves if you’d like,” Alfred offered.

“That would be lovely, Alfred,” Diana replied. “Thank you for the offer. I want Bruce to take me on some of these rides later. I’ve never been on anything like them. They look like a lot of fun.”

“You’ve never been on fair rides?” Bruce looked at her in stunned disbelief.

“What do you think?” she chuckled with a shake of her head. “I grew up on Themyscira. It’s not like we have anything on the island like that big metal circle.”

Bruce grinned affectionately at her, his love for her expanding even more. She was just beyond adorable. He often forgot that she wasn’t raised in Man’s World like he had been and then something would come up like this and it stunned him back into the reality of how little she actually knew of the world, how innocent she still was.

He suddenly felt guilty, remembering all the times that he had pushed her away over the years, more focused and consumed with his damn mission than making sure she got the chance to learn and experience the simpler pleasures of life. 

Of course, it was only because of her now that he even wanted to experience those simple pleasures again as well.

“You mean the Ferris Wheel?” he helped her out, unexpectedly growing excited at being able to experience it all over again through her eyes.

Alfred and Leslie shared a knowing look, more than overjoyed with the life that Bruce had finally chosen to share with the beautiful Amazon. “We’ll catch up with you later then and confiscate this handsome little boy from you in a little while,” Leslie told them.

“Thank you, Leslie,” Diana replied with barely contained excitement, her blue sparkling in eager anticipation.

“Come on, Princess,” Bruce chuckled at her enchanting enthusiasm. “Let’s go get you fed so you can throw it up later.”

“Hey!” she swatted his arm. “I haven’t thrown up in two days now.”

“I meant on the rides,” he clarified.

“I can fly, remember? I doubt some carnival rides are going to make me sick.”

“We’ll just see about that,” Bruce knowingly smirked.

After picking from a wide variety of foods, they made their way to the tables, finding a nice one under the shade of a tree. Nicholas sat on Bruce’s lap as they ate, nibbling on his lunch and completely mesmerized by all of the activity going on around him.

“I was thinking of taking Nicholas to the zoo next week,” Diana told her husband between bites of her hot dog and nachos. “He loves the animal book I got for him. I think he would really enjoy the zoo. Would you be free to come with us?”

“I think as long as it’s later in the week,” he thoughtfully nodded his head. “I have meetings with some businessmen from Japan on Monday and Tuesday. Could we go Friday?”

“It’s a date,” she smiled sweetly. “You know we’re going to have to start planning Nicholas’s first birthday party soon.”

“Already?” Bruce frowned as he glanced down at his son sitting in his lap. “He’s only ten months old.”

“I know, but it’s his first birthday and I want it to be perfect.”

Bruce shook his head in amusement. “Whatever you want, Princess.” 

She smiled brightly, hooking a stray raven curl behind her ear. “I knew you’d see it my way. Maybe we can have two parties – one League party and the other a family party.”

He watched as Diana’s excited expression abruptly fell away only to be replaced with one of pure shock. “What’s wrong?” he asked with sudden concern. 

“Sweet Aphrodite,” Diana murmured, causing Bruce to look in the direction his wife was staring.

A smirk slowly spread across his face as he spotted his eldest son holding hands with a familiar Amazon who resembled Diana. He watched as Dick and Donna paused to share a sweet kiss, a shocked gasp escaping Diana’s lips.

Bruce quickly turned his attention back to his now angry wife, his hand swiftly finding hers in an effort to calm her. “Diana, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

“Dick just kissed my sister!” Diana nearly shouted in utter outrage.

Bruce interlocked their fingers, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand to soothe her. “Down, Princess,” he cautioned her. “Remember, they’re both adults.”

“But that’s my sister!”

His fingers found her chin, forcing his wife to look at him. “It’ll be alright.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” she exclaimed. “She…she’s not old enough to be…she…she kissed him!”

“Donna’s about the same age as Dick…not counting the whole Amazonian immortality thing,” he reminded her, leaning in to brush his lips against hers to bring her attention back to him.

Diana frowned despite the kiss of reassurance her husband had just given her. “Dick had better not be anything like you used to be when it came to women.”

“Hey, a lot of that was just for show you know,” Bruce maintained.

“Right,” Diana rolled her eyes.

“Ick!” Nicholas cried, pointing at his older brother. “Ick!”

Bruce and Diana turned to see their eldest son walking towards them with Donna, a sheepish look on Dick’s face. “Uh…hey guys,” Dick tentatively greeted them, suddenly worried for his life if the expression on Diana’s face was any indication of how she felt about him being with Donna. “Hey there, little bro.”

Nicholas giggled as Dick ruffled his short black hair, looking up at his older brother with love in his eyes. “Ick,” he said again, holding up his stuffed rabbit for him to see as if knowing it was Dick who had given it to him.

Dick crouched down to talk to him, tickling his sides as Diana gave Donna a motherly glare that stated she did not approve of this. Donna crossed her arms over her chest, matching her sister’s glare with one of her own. “Hi, Bruce…Diana,” she coolly said.

Bruce decided to try and diffuse the tension that had suddenly erupted around them. “So are you two having a good time?”

“Yah, this was a really cool idea,” Dick said as he straightened up, making room for Donna to see her nephew.

“Actually, it was Diana’s idea even though she’s never even been on a Ferris wheel before,” Bruce teased, flashing his wife a taunting smirk.

“You’ve never been on a Ferris wheel before?” Dick exclaimed. “Have you, Donna?”

“And how would I?” Donna asked, her hands finding her hips in a very Diana-like way.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Diana agreed, her anger cooling some.

“I think we definitely need to remedy that,” Dick said, grabbing Donna’s hand and leading her away. “See you guys later.”

Bruce leaned in close as Diana watched them leave, his breath warm against her ear and sending a sudden shiver down her spine. “Then I guess you’ve never made out on the Ferris wheel either?”

His voice was husky and low and full of tempting promises. “The question is…have you, Mr. Wayne?” she whispered, her blue eyes dancing with mischief.

“Let’s not ruin the day by talking about me,” he countered. “I want it to be about you.”

“Are you trying to distract me to keep me from killing your son for kissing my sister?”

Bruce chuckled with her question. “He’s our son and maybe.”

“Right now, he’s all yours,” she told him before kissing him. “Now, let’s go get some of that pink fluffy stuff that everyone’s eating.”

“You mean cotton candy?” he grinned at her in amusement. “It’ll give you a sugar rush.”

“So you don’t like it?” she asked as she began to gather their trash.

“Not particularly, but for you I’ll do anything,” he told her with his patented playboy gaze that always weakened female knees, the Amazon Princess no exception.

Diana shook her head in amusement as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear. “You are so full of sh…”

“Careful, Princess, not in front of the baby,” he chided her as he put Nicholas into his stroller. “Come on…I’ll win you a stuffed teddy bear.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m going to astound you with my amazing skills by knocking all of the milk bottles over with a softball. You’re going to be so impressed; I’ll bet you won’t be able to keep your hands off of me. You won’t be able to wait until tonight.”

Diana bit back a giggle as she followed him. “Oh you think so, Mr. Wayne.”

“I know so, Princess,” he teased. “You will find me irresistible.”

“Maybe I already do,” she replied as they made their way to the cotton candy vendor. “Maybe it’s all I can do right now not to throw you to the ground and have my way with you, to ride you so hard until you finally come deep inside of me. Maybe I want you to make me scream your name for the whole world to hear.”

Bruce felt the bulge in his pants suddenly growing harder, making it more than difficult to walk straight. Thankfully, he was bent over slightly as he pushed Nicholas in the stroller. “You are so wicked, Princess,” he growled in frustration.

Diana flashed him a devious grin as they stopped at the cotton candy stand. Picking out a brightly colored pink one, she took the sweet confection, her brow unexpectedly furrowing as she stared at it in bewilderment.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce asked.

“How are you supposed to eat this thing?”

Enamored by how absolutely adorable she was, he carefully took the cotton candy from her hand, gripping the paper stick it was attached to. “Here,” he told her, pinching off a part of it between his thumb and finger before holding his forefinger up to her mouth.

Diana warily leaned in as she took the fluffy confection into her mouth, staring intently at him as she sucked on his finger, swirling her tongue around the tip. Her teasing seductive gesture earned her a throaty groan when she finally released his finger.

“What do you think?” he hoarsely asked, trying to tamp down on his arousal.

“It’s good,” she smiled, suddenly feeling a hand on her leg. Looking down, she found Nicholas leaning forward in his stroller in expectant hope that he would get to try some too.

Chuckling softly, Diana took a tiny piece of the cotton candy on her finger and gave it to her son who immediately put it in his mouth. Bruce and Diana laughed as his eyes lit up in utter delight at the sweet discovery.

“Ut-oh,” Bruce frowned. “I think we’ve just created a candy monster.”

Nicholas quickly held his hand up, opening and closing it rapidly as he babbled a request for more. “Well, I guess he did inherit my sweet tooth.”

“You think?” he grunted, handing his son another small piece of cotton candy.

“Come on,” Diana grabbed the cotton candy from her husband’s hand. “There’s a teddy bear that’s waiting for you to win for me.”

Bruce grinned at his Princess, her playfulness and excitement so contagious. Following her towards the games, he found himself more than happy to embrace the brilliant light that she radiated brighter and hotter than the sun itself, finding the darkness not as inviting as it once was.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 30

“Okay, Princess,” Bruce smirked, palming the baseball in his hand as he gave her a cocky glance. “Be prepared to be dazzled by my prowess.”

“You’ve already dazzled me with your prowess and stamina…many, many times in fact,” she murmured in his ear as she firmly patted his backside.

Bruce groaned with her implication, his throat suddenly growing dry. “Yes…well, be prepared to be dazzled again,” he replied before clearing his throat. “Start picking out your prize.”

Diana just rolled her eyes, amused by his goofy behavior. She hadn’t seen her husband this relaxed or enjoying himself this much since their anniversary getaway to the Caribbean. It was a pleasant revelation to see him having this much fun, letting his hair down in public like this.

It was a side of him that he was gradually showing more and more of over time and she loved every single minute of it. This was the Bruce Wayne that she knew in her heart that he truly was, the man that he had buried so deep down inside long ago in order to don the cape and cowl to protect his city.

She watched as he made a dramatic show of stretching as he prepared to knock over the pyramid of milk bottles. The whole notion of knocking over bottles for a silly stuffed animal covered in obnoxious purple fur made absolutely no sense whatsoever to her, but it looked like fun and it made Bruce happy to show off for his wife so she gladly went along with it.

She watched in amusement as he tested various grips on the ball, tossing it up in the air a couple of times before finally assuming what she believed to be the proper stance for a carnival game such as this one was.

Diana studied him with bated breath as Bruce drew his arm back, the baseball palmed firmly in his hand. The expression on his face was one of pure concentration and determination, his piercing blue-eyed gaze narrowed in on the target.

Bruce suddenly flung his arm forward with impressive speed, the ball flying like a bullet straight at the target that seemed to explode with the impact, bottles flying everywhere. The carnival man running the game looked completely stunned by the power with which Bruce had just thrown the ball, his eyes bugging out in shock.

Diana cheered for her husband, Nicholas joining in as he clapped his hands for his father though he had no clue what was actually going on. Bruce turned to his wife with a smug grin on his lips, stunned when Diana suddenly grabbed his face and gave him a sultry kiss that nearly curled his toes.

“So you were dazzled,” he breathlessly murmured as he pulled back.

“More than dazzled,” she purred seductively.

“Wo..would you like to pick your prize, Ma’am?” the carny worker asked, still somewhat flustered.

Bruce watched in anticipation as his wife looked over the numerous stuffed animals before her, betting that she would pick the giant pink teddy bear that overshadowed all the others. He was more than surprised when she finally made her choice.

“I would like that one please,” she firmly stated as she took the stuffed green frog.

“The frog?” Bruce frowned. “Why in the world would you pick the frog over the pink teddy bear?”

“I love the frog,” she shrugged as she stroked the stuffed animal’s head. “He’s cute…and he reminds me of you.”

Bruce grew more confused as he studied his wife, his expression turning into a bewildered scowl. “I remind you of a frog?” he questioned her, unsure if he should actually be offended or not. “Thanks for the comparison, Princess.”

Diana closed the distance between them, love and mischief dancing in her blue eyes. “Because like in the fairy tale, the frog wasn’t at all what he appeared to be on the outside,” she softly explained so only he could hear her, her reference to his alter ego left unspoken but not lost on him. 

“How do you know about fairy tales?” he asked.

“I’m not completely ignorant to everything in Man’s World,” she told him, knowing that he didn’t believe her. “Alright, it was a story in one of the books Shayera and John got for Nicholas when he was born.”

Bruce chuckled softly at his wife. “That explains it better.”

“Fairy tale or not, even you should know that every Princess needs her Prince.”

Diana watched as a knowing smile spread across his handsome face, his azure eyes lighting up with understanding. “I’d be more than happy to be your frog then,” he murmured, his gaze falling to her sweet lips that he could never get nearly enough of.

Bruce leaned in, making a frog sound causing her to break into a fit of giggles before he kissed her deeply. “Okay, I want to try now,” Diana said with excitement as she handed her frog over to Nicholas. “Hold this for me, little warrior.”

Nicholas happily took the stuffed frog, his little fingers running over the soft green fur and plastic eyes before finding the red felt tongue that was protruding from its mouth. He began talking to it, content to let his parents flirt as he played with the new stuffed animal.

“Alright, Princess,” he replied, anxious to see how she would perform. “Show me what you can do.”

Diana hooked a loose raven curl behind her ear, flashing him a flirtatious grin. “Be prepared to be dazzled as well, husband.”

The young man running the game quickly set the milk bottles up again before taking several large steps back after realizing that Wonder Woman herself would be the one throwing the next ball. He didn’t know whether to be awestruck because it was actually Wonder Woman or scared for his life.

Bruce swiftly positioned himself behind his wife as he put the baseball in her hand. Diana looked back over her shoulder at him with a humorous expression on her face. “I do know how to throw a ball, Bruce.”

“Just making sure you have the mechanics down right,” he lightly told her as his hands fell to her backside before circling around to grip her hips.

“I think you just wanted an excuse to touch my ass,” she muttered under her breath.

“That too,” he leered at her as he tightened his grip on her hips, turning her to position her where he wanted her. “Now, stand like this.”

Diana felt Bruce press himself against her back, a familiar bulge settling against her backside. “I think you’re enjoying this more than I am,” she commented. “You know you’re making it very hard to concentrate.”

“That’s the point,” he replied. “I can’t be shown up by my own wife in front of my employees.”

“I’ll try not to make you look too bad.”

“The ball is weighted to one side so you’ll have to compensate for it,” he whispered in her ear.

“I got this,” she told him. “Now, step back.”

Bruce took a couple very dramatic steps back, folding his arms against his chest as he watched her. “Knock ‘em dead, Princess.”

The guy working the game ducked as Diana let loose, the baseball soaring right over where the carny’s head had just been and earning a snicker from her husband. “Try again,” Bruce suggested. “A little to the left and down.”

“I’ve got this,” Diana reassured him.

Her cobalt eyes zeroed in on her target as she bit her bottom lip, the ball flying through the air and sailing clear over the top of the booth. Bruce bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, but it was damn near impossible when his wife was so utterly adorable. She had absolutely no clue what she was doing.

“Maybe just a little lower, Princess,” he recommended, taking another step back for safety’s sake, pulling Nicholas’s stroller back with him.

“Mamama,” Nicholas babbled as if putting in his own encouragement.

Taking another ball, Diana cast a sidelong glance at her husband, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips as she tossed the ball up in the air, finally deciding to show him what she really could do. She pulled her arm back, adjusting her finger grip on the ball. 

With sudden surprising skill, she hurled a fastball pitch with lightning speed as the carny worker dove to the ground. The ball shot through the air like a canon, knocking the bottles down with expert proficiency as the ball shot through the back of the booth, leaving a large gaping hole.

The kid warily peered up over the edge of the counter, a frazzled look on his face. “H...he…here, take whatever you want,” he choked out. “In fact, take two.”

“Thank you…that’s so nice of you,” Diana replied with a grin before turning to look at her son. “Nicholas, which one would you like?” 

Nicholas sat up straighter in his stroller, leaning forward and craning his neck to look at the treasure trove of stuffed animals in every color of the rainbow. His lips perched out as he made a “moo” sound, pointing at the black and white cow with a big red bow around its neck.

“I believe we’ll take the cow,” Diana told him. “And we’ll also take that one as well.”

Taking the two stuffed animals, Diana turned to find her husband grinning at her. “What?” she innocently asked as she handed her prizes over to her son for safe keeping.

“You are something else, Princess,” he replied with a shake of his head.

“Maybe that’ll teach them not to try to cheat people by altering the balls,” she smirked at him.

Bruce looked at her with growing admiration as they made their way past numerous games. “Remind me never to cross you.”

“Haven’t you learned that already by now?”

“One would think after this long knowing you,” he snorted. “Where did you learn to throw like that?”

“I dated a pitcher on a baseball team once,” she told him. “He taught me how to pitch and I let him get to third base.”

Bruce’s head snapped sharply towards her, his mouth hanging open in utter shock and outright jealousy with the thought of another man touching her in such a way. He didn’t know what upset him more – the fact that she had dated someone and he hadn’t known about it or the fact that she had never told him about it.

“What?” he nearly shouted.

Diana couldn’t contain her laughter with the outraged expression on her husband’s face. “I’m just teasing,” she giggled, her moving to cover her mouth. “John and Wally taught me how to pitch. We were bored one day on the Watchtower so the three of us went to a batting cage. They taught me all about baseball, how to swing a bat and how to throw a ball.”

Bruce shook his head in utter amazement, his heart racing with the thought of her being with another man. He knew that he had been her first lover, but still her teasing had nearly given him a heart attack. He couldn’t accept the idea of someone else touching her in intimate places that belonged solely to him, making her feel the things that he could always make her feel.

“You are no longer allowed to spend time with Wally,” he frowned. 

“Why is that?”

“He’s a very bad influence on you,” he maintained. “Only he would have taught you about getting to third base.”

Diana grinned at him; wrapping her arm around his and kissing him on the cheek in order to soothe his suddenly frayed nerves. “So what’s next?”

She was as giddy as a schoolgirl and beyond captivating to him. He never would’ve guessed that today could be this much fun, but Diana always made even the most mundane events better. Even though the family fair was far from dull, she had still managed to infuse it with even more light and enjoyment than he thought possible. 

“I just spotted Tim and his girlfriend over at the basketball toss,” Bruce pointed. “Want to try your hand at basketball and embarrass our son in the process?”

“Sure, why not?” Diana agreed. “He deserves it after blowing us off earlier.”

“I love how you think, Princess,” he grinned widely.

They stealthily made their way towards their prey, the teenaged couple completely unaware they were about to be pounced on. Tim was too wrapped up with impressing his girlfriend or he would’ve picked up on the fact that they were being stalked.

Coming to a stop behind them, Bruce spoke just as Tim began to shoot the basketball. “Tim,” his deep voice resounded causing his son to miss the basket. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Tim spun around, surprised horror etched on his young face. “Uh…yah…hi,” Tim finally managed to mutter at his parents who were smiling at him with pure mischief in their eyes.

“You’re Wonder Woman!” the girl beside Tim exclaimed in stunned surprise. “Wow! How cool is that to be in the same place as Wonder Woman?”

“Please, call me Diana,” the Amazon smiled politely. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Stephanie,” she replied with a star struck expression.

Diana shook her hand as she snuck a glance at Tim. “It’s nice to meet you. This is my husband Bruce. We’re Tim’s parents.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Stephanie gushed. “Tim has told me so much about the both of you.”

“Really?” Bruce asked in surprise as he leveled his son with a glare. “I’m afraid we haven’t heard anything about you.”

Tim returned his father’s glare with one of his own. “I’ve been busy lately.”

“Too busy to even mention me?” Stephanie questioned him with mild annoyance.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck, doing his best to think up a logical response that wouldn’t get him in any more trouble then he already was as three sets of eyes bore into him waiting to see what he would say next.

“No…it’s just…I mean…well…” Tim stammered.

Unable to bear watching her son suffer any longer, Diana decided to come to his rescue. “He’s been very busy between school, responsibilities at home, archery lessons and helping out with his baby brother.”

“Oh yes,” Stephanie immediately brightened as she knelt down to see the little boy in the stroller hidden among the stuffed animals. “Hi, Nicholas. Want to see what Tim won me?” Stephanie asked, pulling a stuffed Batman doll out of her bag.

“Dada! Dada!” Nicholas cried in excitement as he grabbed the Batman doll out of her hands and hugged it affectionately.

“That is so cute,” Stephanie cooed as she looked over at Bruce. “He thinks you’re Batman.”

Bruce’s face was like granite despite the fierce sudden hammering of her heart when Diana once again came to the rescue. “Sorry,” the Amazon Princess calmly apologized as she gently extricated the doll from her son’s arms and gave it back to Stephanie. “Nicholas tends to associate Bruce with the Justice League. He has a set of superhero toys at home that he and Bruce play with together all the time. The other day Nicholas saw the Flash on a TV commercial and called him daddy.”

Stephanie laughed as she gave Nicholas the Batman doll back. “That’s so sweet! Here, you can have it, Nicholas. I’ll just have Tim win me another one.”

“We should go get something to eat,” Tim suggested, his eyes briefly conveying the fear that the three superheroes had secretly felt in that tense moment.

“Definitely,” Stephanie agreed. “I’m starving.”

“Have fun you too,” Diana waved to them as they began to walk away.

Tim shot his parents a dark look that said “you both will pay” as he and Stephanie walked away hand in hand. Diana turned towards Bruce with a questioning look. “Do you think he’ll ever forgive us for that?”

“Probably not,” Bruce shrugged indifferently. “Good cover on the Batman thing. I almost had a heart attack.”

“We should’ve anticipated the potential for that happening,” Diana admitted. “We’ll just have to be more careful about keeping Batman away from Nicholas when we’re out in public.”

“Good luck with that,” he frowned, his face veiled with worry. “Please tell me that Nicholas did not call Flash ‘daddy’.”

Diana took his hand and squeezed it lovingly. “No, it was a complete falsehood.”

“Oh, so the Amazon Princess who came to Man’s World to promote truth and peace just told a lie?” he grinned with pride. “I’m impressed.”

Diana shook her head. “Please don’t remind me,” she grimaced. “I feel bad as it is without you teasing me about it.”

“You did what you had to do to protect your family, Princess,” he told her, bending down and taking the Batman doll from his son. “This looks nothing like me.”

Diana tilted her head as she considered the stuffed toy in her husband’s hands. “I think it’s a pretty good simulation.”

“Look at how pronounced the chin is! It’s huge!” he exclaimed. “My chin does not look like that.”

“I think the original is very handsome,” Diana leaned in and kissed him.

Bruce handed the Batman doll back to his son who eagerly took it into his arms again. “Want to try your hand at basketball or have you also dated a basketball player that you’ve failed to tell me about?”

Diana couldn’t suppress the chuckle that bubbled up inside of her. Bruce was just too sexy when he got jealous. “No, I’d be happy to let you teach me although I think we’re running out of room in the stroller with all of the stuffed toys we already have.”

“Well, it you hadn’t picked that giant pink teddy bear,” he rolled his eyes.

“Nicholas wanted it,” Diana maintained.

“Right…Nicholas wanted it,” Bruce snorted as he looked down at his son. “I can’t even find him in the stroller now.”

“He’s in there somewhere,” she frowned, leaning down to look for her son.

Nicholas’s face popped out around the big pink bear, a huge grin on his face as he held up the Batman doll again. “There’s my little warrior,” Diana grinned, stroking his hair.

“Okay, Princess,” Bruce conceded. “Let me show you how to shoot a basketball.”

Diana straightened up, eager to prove to her husband that she could do anything he could do and do it better. “Is there anything that you don’t know how to do, Bruce?”

“No,” he firmly stated.

“You’re humility is astounding,” she shook her head in amazement.

“Alright, you two,” Leslie said as she and Alfred approached. “Time to give up the little one.”

“Are you sure?” Diana asked. “Wouldn’t you two like some more time together alone?”

“No, I’m more than ready for some time with Master Nicholas,” Alfred beamed excitedly.

“Alfred’s anxious to take him on the carousel,” Leslie informed them with a knowing smile.

“He’ll love that,” Diana agreed.

“Now, you two shoo…go have a great time together and don’t worry about us,” Leslie insisted as she waved them away.

Diana leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead. “You behave for Alfred and Leslie, my little warrior.”

Nicholas smiled up at his mother, holding up his new Batman doll, jabbering to her. Bruce affectionately ruffled his son’s hair before quickly grabbing Diana’s hand. “Come on, Princess,” he murmured as he led her away. “You’re all mine now.”

XXX

Nicholas clapped his hands, giggling excitedly as Alfred held him in his lap. The little boy had been adamant about wanting to ride the colorfully decorated horse on the carousel, his blue eyes that were so much like his father’s sparkling with delight.

He frowned as the ride suddenly slowed to a stop. He turned an angry glare at Alfred as if it was all his fault, causing the British butler to chuckle softly. How many times had he seen that very same glare being leveled at him over the years by the young boy’s father?

“Let’s go get a snack and then we’ll come back to ride again, Master Nicholas,” Alfred promised him as he exited the ride to find Leslie waiting patiently with the stroller.

“How did he like it?” she asked. “He seemed to be having a grand time.”

“Oh, he most definitely was,” Alfred confirmed. “And I even received the glare to prove it when the ride ended.”

“I can imagine,” Leslie grinned. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree with this little one.”

“Indeed it does not,” Alfred agreed as he held Nicholas in his arms.

“Hey, Alfred…Leslie,” Dick called as he and Donna approached. “Babysitting Nick while Bruce and Diana play?”

“Yes, we offered,” Leslie informed them. “We wanted to give them a chance for some alone time.”

“Can I hold him?” Donna asked, holding her hands out to her nephew. “I don’t get to see him very much. It’s hard to believe he’s Diana’s son. He looks so much like Bruce.”

Alfred handed the little boy off to his aunt with a smile on his lips. “Oh, believe me when I say there are equal parts of each of them contained in that little body.”

Dick snorted in agreement. “Which equals out to be one stubborn toddler.”

“Aw, don’t listen to them, Nicholas,” Donna cooed as she ran her fingers through his short black hair. “I think you’re positively adorable.”

Donna frowned as she felt something beneath her fingertips. Turning him around, she pulled off a small black object from the back of his neck. “He has some sort of bug on him.”

“No!” Dick yelled. “Don’t take that…”

Before Dick could get it out, Nicholas was suddenly gone right before their eyes. “What just happened?” Donna cried in shock to find her nephew gone from her arms.

“Oh dear me,” Alfred winced under his breath.

“We better find him fast before Bruce and Diana find out he’s gone,” Dick scowled.

“What did I do wrong?” Donna shook her head in confusion. “Where did he go?”

“Nicholas has been gifted with the ability to transport himself short distances,” Dick informed her. “He can also fly.”

“When did that start?” she questioned him.

“Several weeks ago,” Dick said. “Bruce created this inhibitor to keep him from being able to transport until he was old enough to handle his powers.”

“I’m so sorry,” Donna murmured. “I…I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, Miss Donna,” Alfred reassured her, patting her on the arm. “We should split up, though, and try to find him as soon as possible. There’s no short of trouble that little boy won’t find himself in.”

“Call if you find him and we’ll bring the inhibitor to you,” Dick recommended.

“Will do,” Leslie agreed. “Let’s go before he gets himself into trouble.”

The sudden sound of his familiar giggle caught their attention. “He’s over that way,” Dick said as he ran in the direction he’d heard his brother’s laughter, imagining the kind of trouble he’d gotten himself into.

“No, Master Dick!” Alfred called as he headed towards the carousel again. “I believe he’s over here!”

“Alfred!” Leslie yelled as she pointed towards the bounce houses. “I think he’s over there now.”

“I think I just saw him!” Donna cried. “He’s at the cotton candy stand.”

“We better find him fast before Bruce and Diana find out or we’re dead,” Dick muttered under his breath as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. “Tim, we’ve got a problem.”

XXX

Bruce and Diana walked hand in hand through the fair, enjoying the afternoon together. They periodically paused to talk to different employees and their families, eating and laughing and just enjoying being together.

“This was a great idea, Princess,” Bruce told her, squeezing her hand affectionately.

“It has been a great day,” she agreed with a heavy sigh. “I’m just sad that it’s almost over.”

Looking to the sky, Bruce hadn’t realized how late in the day that it had already gotten, the afternoon flying by as he spent some much needed alone time with his wife. The sun would be setting soon and he still wanted to take Diana on the Ferris wheel before their day was over.

“I hope that Nicholas is behaving himself for Alfred and Leslie,” Diana suddenly said, her voice laced with concern.

“I’m sure he’s just fine,” Bruce reassured her. “If there was a problem, Alfred would’ve called us by now.”

“I guess you’re right,” she nodded her head. “You know you still need to take me on the Ferris circle.”

“Wheel, Princess,” he chuckled softly as he led her to the ride. “It’s a Ferris wheel.”

Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone in line for the ride, many of the families already beginning to head home for the evening. Bruce led his wife to one of the carriage cars, settling down beside her and locking the bar to hold them securely in place.

Ok, Bruce,” Diana leaned in to whisper in his ear. “This had better be as good as you built it up to be.”

“Oh I promise to make it more than spectacular,” Bruce smirked at her.

Wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, Bruce pulled Diana into him, taking her hand in his as the ride began to start. His thumb gently began to caress the back of her hand, sending tingles up her arm. 

He had plans for her tonight starting with the Ferris wheel ride, continuing in their bedroom and ending sometime around lunch tomorrow. “You look so beautiful in that dress,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair with his nose, savoring her exhilarating scent that was so uniquely his Diana’s. “I’ve hardly been able to take my eyes off of you all day.”

Diana smiled, pleased by his compliment. She loved how he loved her, the way her looked at her with complete adoration and longing in his eyes when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, but she knew and it made her heart swell.

“It’s been the perfect day with our family…with you,” she softly admitted, snuggling into his hold on her.

She turned her head, her lips slowly caressing his throat as her free hand clutched the front of his shirt. Bruce’s eyes fell closed with the feel of her warm mouth’s sweet torture against his skin; his lips parting slightly to draw in more air.

His hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her head, keeping her where she was as he massaged her scalp with his fingers. He tilted his head, offering more of himself to her and urging her to continue her ministrations. He could feel the familiar steady thrum of arousal intensifying deep within him, wishing more than anything he had her alone in their bed right now.

Diana kissed along his neck, pausing to nibble on his earlobe before sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear. Bruce gasped at the sudden thrilling sensation that shot like a fiery arrow straight through him and settling in his groin.

“Princess…” he rasped. “I…I’m the one who’s supposed to be making this something you’ll never forget.”

“Then do something about it…Batman,” she softly purred in his ear, her warm breath grazing across his skin and causing a shiver to race up his spine as her fingers worked its way inside of his shirt to rake across his chest.

Bruce swiftly turned, his lips claiming hers in a heated frenzy as he took control. His arms snaked around her slim frame, pulling her firmly into him as the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top. The air around them seemed to grow hotter by the second as they completely began to lose themselves in each other, in the intimate love being expressed to one another.

Pulling back to catch her breath, Diana rested her forehead against his. “Wow,” she breathed. “I think I really like Ferris wheels.”

“I thought you might,” he smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose. “It’s my new favorite now too.”

“Do we really have to leave?” she asked, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“Not until you’re ready, Princess,” he replied as he repeatedly stroked her hair.

They sat there for several long moments, watching as the sun set over the horizon, taking time to just enjoy the breathtaking view of his beloved Gotham that stretched out before them. Bruce was so thrilled being able to share this with his love, his wife. Everything that he had fought so hard for suddenly felt so worthwhile.

“We should probably get Nicholas home,” Diana finally admitted, disappointment coloring her voice. “I’m sure he’s exhausted after such a long day.”

Bruce nuzzled her ear with his nose, his lips warm and sending a shiver through her. “I wouldn’t mind getting home so we continue where we left off.”

“What about patrol?” she absentmindedly asked. 

“Taking the night off,” he told her as he continued to tease her earlobe.

“I thought you had to continue your surveillance tonight.”

“Penguin hasn’t made a move all week,” he frowned, his frustration evident in his voice. “Tim’s going to watch him for me tonight. He’ll call me if the Penguin does anything out of the ordinary.”

“You mean I actually get to have my handsome husband…in my bed with me…” Diana teased, her lips moving to his neck again to torture him, “all…night…long?”

A low growl was her only warning as his lips collided with hers again. “Let’s go find our son and go home so I can get you out of that dress.”

“I thought you loved my dress?”

“I do, but I love you even more out of it,” he grinned at her before turning to signal the carny worker to bring them down again.

“Did you pay him to stop the Ferris wheel for you?” Diana asked.

“Maybe,” Bruce smirked as the ride finally slowed to a stop.

Exiting the carriage car, Bruce took Diana’s hand in his, kissing her deeply once more. “You are a very devious man, Bruce Wayne,” she murmured. 

“Dadada!” Nicholas squealed.

Bruce and Diana looked up to find Dick and Donna approaching with Nicholas in his stroller. “What happened to Alfred and Leslie?” Bruce asked, his gaze narrowing with sudden worry.

“Oh…well, we took over for them so they could go out for dinner,” Dick quickly covered.

“Did you have a good time, my little warrior?” Diana leaned down to kiss the top of her son’s head. “I hope he behaved himself.”

“Oh he was no trouble…no trouble at all,” Donna quickly replied, casting a worrisome glance at Dick who was still looking a little pale.

“Yah, Nick was…great,” Dick nodded his head in agreement. “He’s all yours now. We’re going to a movie so we’ll see you later.”

“Alright,” Diana slowly responded, sensing something more was going on as the young couple quickly made their escape. “Do you get the feeling that something happened that we don’t want to know about?”

“That’s exactly what I think,” Bruce frowned as he looked down at his son who was innocently grinning up at him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 31

Batman sat motionless in his chair with his tablet resting in his lap, his face set with his usual stoic mask of indifference as Superman droned on about instituting mandatory training sessions for all League members including the seven founders.

While Bruce was not against the idea of mandatory training sessions, he did not see the need for him to be in attendance for said sessions. Diana would obviously be exempt from them because of her pregnancy, but he, on the other hand, would no doubt end up being forced into making an appearance.

He was not in the mood for any more obligations right now. The murder spree count was now up to eight and it was weighing heavily on him. He should have been able to find some clues, some sort of evidence that would lead him to the person behind all of this, but as of yet he’d come up empty.

They had spent the last couple of weeks watching the Penguin, but he hadn’t proven yet to be involved in any of this. As far as Batman could tell so far, the criminal’s long pointed nose was surprisingly clean in all of this…or so it appeared so far. He was going to have to corner the Penguin or some of his men to find out what they knew about these murders.

He cast a brief sidelong glance at his wife, appreciating her beauty and the way that she practically glowed from a light lit from deep within that no one could possibly match. He missed his wife and was more than impatient to spend some much needed time alone with her. 

The founder’s meeting this afternoon was the longest that he’d been able to spend this much time with her in the last four days. Criminal activity in Gotham had exploded, keeping him occupied until dawn. 

On top of that, an important business venture he’d been working on with a company in Japan for the last two and a half weeks had just been finalized yesterday, one that would be prove to be very profitable for Wayne Enterprises. It had turned out to be a lot more work than he’d first anticipated, but the returns on the investment would be incalculable. 

Plans to take Nicholas to the zoo had unfortunately been postponed as well until he had been free to come along. Hopefully now, they could do that soon. The day they’d shared at the Wayne Family Fair well over two weeks ago had been incredible despite the fact that Nicholas had been lost for a period of time unbeknownst to him or Diana.

Bruce chose not to think about that horrifying fact right now, the ramifications of such a thing creating a sick knot in the pit of his stomach. He chose instead to remember what an amazing time he’d had with his family and then later with Diana, kissing on the Ferris wheel and the heated passion that had been expressed later when they’d finally returned home.

He was more than eager to convey that love again to her, hopefully sooner rather than later.

“Any thoughts on this?” Superman asked as he looked around the table at his teammates.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Flash piped up. “Give the newbies a chance to rub elbows with the big guns like me.”

“Way to be a team player, Flash,” Green Lantern frowned, patting the Speedster on the back. “You’re humility is overwhelming.”

“What?” Flash shrugged his shoulders, oblivious. “I’m just saying that I’m happy to do my part, help train all the lady Leaguers in the ways of the Flash.”

“John? Shayera?” Superman turned his attention to the couple sitting beside Wally, choosing to ignore Flash’s comments.

“Sure, count us in,” John replied.

Shayera nodded her head in agreement with her husband. “I think it’ll be a good chance to spend time with some of the younger League members. They already look at us as if we’re some kind of deity, gawking at us in the commissary and the halls. It’ll give them a chance to get used to being around us.”

“I feel it could be a great benefit to the League and valuable for our missions,” J’onn replied. “It never hurts to have regular training sessions. I’m sure even we could improve in some area or another.”

“I agree,” Diana added, thoughtfully hooking a raven lock behind her ear. “I don’t want to be in the middle of a fight and have a young Leaguer so awestruck to be fighting with us that they end up being useless. It could create even more danger than we’re already dealing with.”

“You won’t be in the middle of a fight any time soon, Princess,” Batman gruffly reminded her, his raspy voice low and final.

A glance out of the corner of his eye caught her hand instinctively falling to her gradually expanding belly. He fought against the sudden urge to reach over and place his hand over hers, sharing in what they had created. He loved knowing their daughter was right there beneath his hand, wanting her to feel his presence, to hear his voice.

“I know, but I can still attend the sessions even if I can’t participate in them,” Diana frowned.

“And what about you? What are your thoughts, Batman?” Superman asked, knowing it was a loaded question when it came to the Caped Crusader.

“Great idea, but I can’t attend,” he bluntly stated. “Murder spree in Gotham.”

“Couldn’t you at least make an appearance? Show some support?” Clark pressed, his blue eyes almost pleading with his friend. “I really think it would go a long way in creating more solidarity among the League for them to see Batman there.”

The frown on Bruce’s face deepened even further, his mood darkening as he felt himself beginning to relent under the Boy Scout’s beseeching blue-eyed stare. “Fine,” he finally scowled in surrender. “But I don’t have time to participate in a full training session.”

Superman smiled broadly as he sat back in his chair, pleased that his friend had conceded. “No problem, Batman,” he quickly agreed to the Dark Knight’s terms. “Just pop in, shake a few hands, maybe give a couple tips…that’s it.”

Bruce sneered with the thought of having to not only meet with younger Leaguers, but to also actually have to talk and interact with them. He’d rather be dipped in honey and covered in hungry ants than endure such a horror as what Clark was outlining to them. 

He was supposed to be the menacing unapproachable visage of vengeance and fear not a counselor to a bunch of superheroes in diapers. This was so going to put a major dent in the dark terror-inducing image he had worked so hard to maintain. People were going to start saying hello to him in the hallways now. The thought made him bristle with disgust.

“Would you mind helping plan and coordinate the training sessions, Diana?” Clark asked. 

“I’d be happy to,” the Amazon readily agreed with a smile despite the low warning growl emanating from her husband sitting next to her. She chose to ignore it. “I’ll start on it tomorrow.”

She could tell Bruce was unhappy with her consent to help arrange the sessions, but it wasn’t like she could do much else with the League besides taking monitor duty or helping with mundane responsibilities such as doing inventory on supplies.

She was anxious for a change of pace, a project that would help to keep her occupied while she awaited the birth of their daughter. She had less than five months to go before they’d get to meet their beautiful daughter and right now it felt like an eternity.

Gazing down at the tablet in her lap, Diana suddenly noticed a message popping up on her screen. _“I will help you with planning the sessions.”_

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she began to form her reply, vaguely listening as Clark began to review the need to review and revamp all of the League’s protocols to which Flash groaned, sinking lower in his chair.

_“I think I can handle it myself, but thanks for the offer.”_

Bruce snorted softly beside her, loud enough that she could hear it, but not so loud as to distract Clark from his agenda. She knew that he only worried about her so much because he loved her so deeply, but he needed to learn that he couldn’t control every situation, micromanage every possible outcome and eventuality. He needed to just let go and trust her, have faith in her judgment and that she did know what she was doing.

_“I’m not saying you can’t handle it and it wasn’t an offer. It was a fact. You’re finally feeling better and I don’t want you overdoing it.”_

_“I think I can handle putting together a few training sessions without becoming bedridden by it. Besides, you’ve got enough going on with the murders in Gotham you won’t let me help you with, remember?”_

Diana could feel her agitation with her husband growing by the second as she tried to force herself to focus on Superman and not Bruce’s paranoia at that moment. “I think it wouldn’t hurt to review one protocol at each of our future Founder’s meetings that way one of us is not stuck having to review them all by ourselves,” Clark suggested.

“I think that’s a great solution,” Diana chimed in, wanting her husband to know that she was not going to be dragged into his paranoid delusions. “We can start at our next meeting.”

 _“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, Princess,”_ he replied, his fingers flying over the screen in obvious annoyance as he composed his response.

_“Hello, pan…this is kettle talking…”_

She knew she was only poking the bear, but she couldn’t help it. He had irritated her with his over-protectiveness. He was treating her like a child. Hera, she was pregnant, not inflicted with a crippling illness.

_“Its pot, not pan and you are definitely not allowed to spend any more time with Wally.”_

Diana stifled a snicker, knowing she was getting to him. “Hey, Flash,” she suddenly said before Clark could progress to the next bullet point on his agenda. “Would you like to help me plan the training sessions?”

“I’d love to, Di,” Wally abruptly beamed from across the table, thrilled with getting a chance to spend time with the beautiful Amazon. “Want to start tomorrow over lunch?”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Diana agreed.

Diana could practically hear Bruce grinding his teeth from beside her, the grating of porcelain against porcelain as his mind no doubt churned with obsessive thoughts. She swore that his dentist must make a fortune with the amount of stress he put on his teeth. She caught a glimpse of his one hand moving to grip the arm rest almost to the point of crushing it if he had been a Meta. 

_Point to the Princess,_ she triumphantly thought to herself.

A message abruptly appeared on her tablet screen just then, one that almost caused her to burst out in laughter. _“You weren’t spanked enough as a child, were you?”_

_“Mother didn’t believe in it,”_ she silently typed with a smug smile of victory, suddenly feeling very flirty. _“Why? Would you like to be the first?”_

Diana could hear the audible hitch in Bruce’s breathing as he read her response, the annoyed tension that had just been there between them unexpectedly evolving into something hotter and far more sensual, palpable.

_“You’re killing me, Princess. You have no idea what I would love to do to you right now.”_

Diana’s smirk swiftly fell away, her throat suddenly dry with his suggestive message. _“Hmmm…I have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe you should enlighten me, Dark Knight.”_

_“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me right in the middle of a founder’s meeting. You are such an evil tease.”_

_“You started it.”_

“Any updates on the computer system upgrades you were working on last week, Batman?” Superman asked, interrupting the couple’s private battle that had suddenly turned rather heated in a different way.

He pushed send on his message before replying to the Man of Steel, his face impassive despite the desire that was beginning to pump through his veins. “Almost half complete,” the Dark Knight responded without missing a beat. “Should be done sometime next week.”

_“I would love nothing more than to pin you down on this table, tear your clothes off of your body and ravage you right here.”_

Diana fought to keep her face emotionless but it was beyond difficult when she could feel her cheeks beginning to grow warm with his response. Crossing her long legs, she began to gently swing her leg back and forth, allowing it to briefly graze across the Dark Knight’s shin in an innocent play for his attention.

She watched him shift slightly in his seat out of the corner of her eye, adjusting his cape a little further around him. He was definitely growing uncomfortable and would be in significant need of some relief here shortly if they kept this little game up too much longer.

 _“Maybe I should make you work for it…play hard to get,”_ she taunted him. _“I think you’re going to have to catch me if you want me that badly.”_

Diana heard a subtle groan suddenly turn into a throat clearing cough next to her, catching the others’ attention. The five remaining League founders momentarily looked at the Caped Crusader before resuming the discussion of possibly adding another Javelin to the three they already had.

 _“You can run, but you can’t hide from me, Princess,”_ he quickly shot back, silently pleading with Clark to wrap this meeting up soon before imploding. _“I will find you.”_

_“Is that a promise, my Dark Knight?”_

_“Always, Princess…Always.”_

“Diana has the new monitor duty roster ready for the next couple of weeks,” Clark continued. “If you have any requests for upcoming vacation time get them in to her right away.”

 _“I want you so bad right now,”_ she replied, her pulse racing now.

_“Tell Kent to wrap it up before I throw you over my shoulder and haul you out of here.”_

“I think that’s it unless anyone else has something else that they’d like to discuss,” Superman announced.

Bruce held his breath, glaring and practically daring one of them to open their mouth to say something. He had grown painfully aroused and more than desperate to get his hands on his wife. She had sparked his already simmering arousal with her flirtatious banter and if he didn’t take care of his need soon he was going to go crazy.

“Alright then,” Superman said as he rose from his chair. “We’re dismissed. See you all at next week’s meeting.”

Diana stood from her chair as well, ignoring her husband as she gathered up her things all the while trying to contain the playful smile on her lips. “I guess I had better go get Nicholas from daycare,” she said. “I’m sure he’s more than ready to go home and eat supper.”

A sudden hand on her forearm as she turned to walk away from the table forced her to stop. “A word, Princess,” Batman deeply rasped in that commanding tone that left no room for argument.

“Sure,” she smiled sweetly as she followed him from the conference room.

“What was that all about?” Flash scratched his head as he began to make his way to the door.

“I believe it is best you do not ask,” J’onn informed him, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he followed the Scarlet Speedster from the room.

XXX

His mouth was already firmly on hers before the door to her quarters had fully slid shut. His kiss was hot and rough and desperate as he ripped the cowl off of his head, his hands going for the buttons on her shirt. The walk from the conference room to her quarters on the Watchtower had been the longest most arduous journey of his life as thoughts of making love to her overwhelmed him.

Diana swiftly found her back being pressed up against the wall, her breath being stolen by her husband. She lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist and using her heel to pull him firmly into her. She swallowed his groan as he continued to plunder her mouth, both more than anxious for that incredible connection with one another.

It had been far too long, too many nights spent alone and far too many mornings waking up without her husband there as he worked to discover who was behind the murder spree. “Bruce,” she moaned as he finally released her mouth to continue his assault down her throat as he shoved her shirt over her shoulders, pinning her arms against her body and holding her there.

“You have no idea…how much I’ve missed you,” he breathed heavily as he nipped and sucked on her throat, not caring whether he left marks or not.

“I’ve missed you too,” she managed to utter, her head tilted back as her fingers raked through his hair.

His hands moved to her thighs, caressing her smooth skin before sliding her skirt up around her waist. She made quick work of his pants, slipping them down past his hips and foregoing worrying about the rest of his uniform at that point. He gripped her backside firmly with his hands, lifting her up as he thrust deep inside of her.

Diana gasped sharply in rapture as she accepted him fully inside of her, so hard and hot and wonderful. He pressed his forehead against hers as they just enjoyed the incredible feeling of being one with each other again. He captured her lips in a searing kiss as he began to move, each forceful thrust attempting to push her through the wall he had her pinned against.

This wasn’t the time for slow and sweet, gentle caresses and tender words of love. This was absolute surrender to the intense desire that had been building for almost a week, burning passion at its hottest as bodies moved together as one in a desperate search for a combined release with the one they loved above all else.

“Hera…Bruce!” she cried, her arms slung around his shoulders, his mouth latched onto her pulse point as he drove into her with all the love and passion that he possessed for this woman.

He grunted with every thrust, the feel of her surrounding him more amazing than anything he’d ever experienced before her. She sated him in a euphoric way that he’d never known could exist and yet at the time managed to create such an insatiable desire for her that could never be fully quenched.

Biting down on her pulse point, he sucked hard as he suddenly came with a violent release, taking her over the edge with him. He collapsed against her, keeping her trapped between him and the wall as he struggled to catch his breath. “I love you, Princess,” he murmured against her ear.

“Love you more,” she smiled, kissing along his neck.

Bruce pulled back, staring into her blue eyes as he softly caressed her cheek. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he softly told her. “Now that the deal with Japan is done, I’ll be able to be home more.”

“It’s alright, Bruce,” she reassured him as she softly kissed his lips. “I knew when I married you that there would be times when you wouldn’t be able to be home. It makes times like these with you that much sweeter, sexier.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his own as they shared the same breath. “So how about the zoo tomorrow then?”

A smile spread across her lips as she began to press hot kisses along his chin. “I’d love that and so would Nicholas,” she agreed. “But for now, I think I still need a little more of you.”

Bruce smirked as she suddenly picked them up, keeping them joined as she deposited them on her bed, her hands already moving to remove the rest of his uniform. He smiled down at her as he helped her remove his Kevlar armor. “And what about Nicholas? Should we pick him up from daycare?”

“He’ll be fine for another hour,” she decided as she abruptly took control, flipping him onto his back. “I, on the other hand, need my husband...now.”

Bruce growled with the amazing feeling of his gorgeous wife straddling him, her ebony hair falling like an inky veil around his face as she leaned down to kiss him. He lifted his hips to grind against her, feeling her grip at him with her walls as his hands roamed frantically over the smooth skin of her back.

Thoughts and worries about Gotham, murder sprees, and Japan were swiftly washed away once more by her as they began to make love all over again. His body bowed as she kissed along his chest, his hands falling to the bed as he clutched at the bedcover, surrendering to her as he lost himself in the sweet euphoria she was creating within him all over again.

XXX

He clenched his gauntleted hands tightly as he scanned the street for any signs of trouble. He could practically smell it in the air, could feel it dancing tauntingly on the wind that caused his cape to periodically whip and snap. He had stumbled across a possible lead and he wasn’t going to let this one slip away from him.

Penguin had finally made a suspicious move tonight, leading him to believe that something was going down. “Are you ready?” Batman rasped.

“Yah, all set here,” Robin replied.

“Keep your eyes open,” Batman told him.

“Do you really think he’s going to show?”

“When it comes to the Penguin you can never be too careful.”

“What do you think he’s really up to?”

Batman’s jaw set tight, the muscles flexing and relaxing as he lost himself to his thoughts before finally responding. “I’m not sure, but whatever it is it’s definitely not good.”

He could hear Tim snort on the other end of the commlink. “When is it ever?”

“He’s been far too quiet the last couple of weeks leading me to believe he’s definitely up to something he doesn’t want us finding out about. He’s trying to fly under the radar which means he’s into something.”

“So Catwoman was right?”

“We’ll soon find out,” Batman replied. “Someone’s coming.”

Batman watched as a black SUV pulled up to the warehouse, one that was known to belong to the Penguin. The white lens of his cowl narrowed to thin slits as he saw four dark figures emerge from the vehicle, one of them with a squat familiar shape the Caped Crusader had come to know all too well.

He was more than anxious to get this case wrapped up once and for all before someone else died. He did a quick scan of the surrounding area in an attempt to spot their mysterious ninja friend. He hadn’t been seen since the incident in the warehouse a few weeks ago, but Bruce had a feeling he’d been close by every time since then, lurking in the shadows watching their every move when another body was found.

Firing his grappling gun, Batman swung in closer, needing to know exactly what was going down here. Landing on a nearby roof, he crept to the ledge, peering over the edge. He watched as the Penguin waddled towards the warehouse, puffing on his cigarette before disappearing inside.  
“Be alert,” Batman hissed into his commlink. “I’m going down for a closer look.”

“Got it,” Robin replied.

Batman silently moved as stealthily as the night shadows that shrouded him, quickly flying across to the warehouse the Penguin had just gone into and landing on the roof. He made his way to a skylight, the glass broken in places and covered with a thick film of dirt. 

Peering over the edge, the Dark Knight watched someone appeared from the shadows inside the warehouse, the person’s unexpected appearance causing his breath to catch in stunned in disbelief.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 32

Batman stared in stunned disbelief as the feminine feline in black leather seemed to morph right from night’s shadows into the dim lighting of the warehouse. There was definitely no mistaking Catwoman’s petite frame, the sensual sway of her hips or the black whip she kept clenched tightly in her hand.

He watched as she sauntered towards the Penguin and his three henchmen who stood guard on either side of him. Coming to a stop directly before the famed crime lord of Gotham’s corrupt underbelly, she placed a hand on a hip, cocking her head to the side as she stared at them.

Turning up the hearing device hidden in his cowl, he listened in, hoping that what was about to play out before him wasn’t what it appeared to be. 

“What took you so long?” Catwoman demanded to know as she studied the unfortunate looking man before her.

“Had to be certain I wasn’t being followed here,” the Penguin replied, taking a long puff on his cigarette, the smoke creating white swirls around his head. “I had to make sure this wasn’t some sort of trap.”

“And why would you think I would try to trap you?” Selina practically purred, her red lips suddenly turning into a petulant pout. “Don’t you trust me, Oswald?”

The Penguin chuckled softly, his cigarette holder clenched between his teeth. “My dear feline friend, there is absolutely nothing about you that is trustworthy.”

“Then why did you agree to come then?” she asked.

“Let’s just say that the message you sent piqued my curiosity,” he said. “What is that I can do for you?”

Selina contemplatively stroked the handle of her whip, her eyes never leaving the unpredictable man before her. “Well, let’s just say that word on the street is that you’re involved in some unusual arms trafficking.”

“Oh, is that what people on the streets are saying these days?” he nonchalantly replied as if completely bored with the conversation. “I myself never listen to the rumors that rumble through Gotham.”

“Yes, that’s what they’re saying,” Catwoman continued. “They also say it’s a new kind of weapon, one that you’re testing on other criminals.”

The Penguin chuckled again, pausing to pull the used cigarette from the end of his cigarette holder, dropping it on the ground and smashing it with the heel of his shoe. “My, my,” he muttered, putting a new cigarette in the holder. “People on the streets of Gotham have nothing better to do or talk about so they make up rumors about me? Things in Gotham must be getting very boring. I’m sure no thanks in part to the Bat.”

“So you’re saying the rumors are false then?”

“My dear, you of all people should know never to believe everything you hear especially in a crooked city such as Gotham,” he tisked at her as he lit his cigarette.

“So you’re not involved in the murders that have been taking place over the last several weeks?”

The Penguin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he studied the lithe cat burglar before him. “You’re asking quite a lot of questions, Cat,” he coolly stated, his body tensing as he slowly began to scan his surroundings. “Makes me think that you’re here for a reason other than just curiosity. Are you sure you’re not here on a mission for your Bat boyfriend?”

It was Selina’s turn to chuckle at the crime lord’s question this time. “Batman is not my boyfriend and I can guarantee you that he has nothing to do with me being here,” she insisted. “Let’s just say that I might be interested in what you’re selling.”

“You?” the Penguin exclaimed in shock. “You’re nothing more than a petty thief. What do you care about military grade weapons?”

“So it is about weapons?” she cocked an eyebrow though hidden by her mask, pouncing on the Penguin’s mistake.

“Let’s just say that I might know something, but that doesn’t mean that I’m involved in it,” he maintained. “Why do you want in on it?”

“I have my reasons,” Catwoman claimed, twirling her whip around her finger. 

“Like what?”

Selina’s gaze shifted from the Penguin to each of the very large henchman dressed in nicely tailored suits standing on either side of the boss, their hands clasped in front of them. They were no doubt armed to the teeth with every kind of weapon imaginable, but she was not afraid of them. She’d faced worse.

Besides, she had a feeling that there was a certain winged creature of the night keeping watch at that moment. Nothing ever went unnoticed by him when it came to Gotham or the criminal underworld that struggled to take it over.

“I’m thinking of expanding my horizons,” she confessed. “There’s only so much art and jewelry that one can pilfer. Besides, Batman is starting to cramp my style. I need to find a new way to generate some funds.”

Penguin stared at her for a long moment, trying to determine if what she was saying was the truth or not. “Even if I did know something about what was going on, what makes you think that I’d even cut you in?”

Catwoman slowly strode towards him, her attention solely on him. The bodyguards on either side of him began to move in to block her approach, but a simple hand raised by their boss told them it was unnecessary.

Coming to a stop directly before him, Selina reached out to run a single clawed finger down his chest, using her sexual appeal to get what she wanted. “I think we could make very, very good partners, Oswald,” she purred seductively. “Aren’t you tired of working all alone?”

Cobblepot’s eyes dropped as he watched her run her finger over his chest, creating random patterns across the front of his suit. He suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her firmly against him, a sneer curling his lips.

“You better not to be trying to play with me, kitten,” he spat out. “I’m not a ball of yarn. I will declaw you in heartbeat if you dare cross me.”

“Now why would I want to do that?” she frowned, her pout returning. “I just want a piece of the action like everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” he scowled, refusing to release his hold on her just yet.

“You can’t tell me that you’re in this alone,” she smiled sweetly. “There has to be more to it than meets the eye. A hidden partner maybe? Why else would you be knocking off your competitors’ henchmen one by one?”

“You seem to know an awful lot about nothing,” he breathed heavily, his teeth grinding on his black cigarette holder as he glared at her. “Why do you really want to be a part of it?”

“Let’s just say that I love to live dangerously,” she shrugged a shoulder, not backing down despite the fact he had her trapped against his larger frame.

“You certainly do,” he admitted. “I’m not sure if that’s pure stupidity or something to be admired.”

“I’m hoping for admirable,” she murmured, leaning in even closer to brush her lips against his chin.

Releasing his hold on her, the Penguin’s lips curled into a devious grin as he leered at her. “I’ll get back to you if I find out anything,” he finally told her. “In the meantime, try to keep that feline nose of yours clean by staying out of my business.”

“Whatever you say, Oswald,” she smirked before suddenly backing away, performing a series of back flips and summersaults as she swiftly disappeared back into the shadows once more.

The Penguin stood there for several long minutes, contemplating the unusual meeting he’d just had with Gotham’s resident sexy cat burglar. Something definitely smelled suspicious about all of this, but, on the other hand, the thought of further developing his little scheme might prove to be worthwhile.

Batman watched from above as the Penguin finally turned to leave with his bodyguards in tow, disappearing into his SUV before taking off. He stood to his feet, his hand quickly moving to his commlink. “Robin, come in.”

“Yah, Bats.”

“Follow him,” he ordered. “Let me know where he goes and what he does tonight.”

“On it,” Robin eagerly agreed, secretly loving this part of the investigation.

Firing his grappling gun to attach to the edge of the skylight, Batman lowered himself down into the now empty warehouse, anxious for a little meeting of his own with the famed thief. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and just what exactly she thought she was doing.

Landing on the floor with a soft thud, he turned to find Catwoman sauntering towards him, a knowing smirk on her red lips. “Thought you’d show up,” she said.

“What the hell are you doing, Selina?” he angrily growled.

“Just trying to help an ex-lover out,” she shrugged as she approached. “You don’t really believe that I have anything to do with these murders, do you?”

“I don’t know what to think about you anymore,” he bit out. “What am I supposed to think when I suddenly find you meeting with the prime suspect in a murder investigation?”

“That I’m trying to help you out, of course,” she replied, folding her arms against her chest as she stood her ground before the formidable Dark Knight. “You can’t honestly believe I’d want to be in bed with the Penguin on any illegal dealings…or otherwise. The man is slime. He turns my milk sour…unlike you of course, Bats.”

Batman’s face was set like stone, his hot glare boring right through her despite her flirtatious comments. “Stay out of my investigation,” he ground out, his hard tone filled with finality.

“You weren’t getting anywhere with it so I decided to help things along,” she maintained, growing angry with his lack of appreciation. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“Stay out of my investigation, Selina,” he hissed, turning away from her to grab hold of his grappling line to leave.

Selina grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. “Hey, you have to admit the meeting was profitable,” she scowled. “We now know its military grade weapons he’s dealing with.”

“I already suspected it so I’ve learned nothing that I didn’t already know,” he coldly informed her. “Stay out of it before you get yourself hurt.”

The tension in her body abruptly dissipated with his words, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “Aw, so you do care, don’t you?” she smiled sweetly. “I knew you always held a special place in your heart for me despite that nasty Amazon who tricked you into marrying her.”

“I was not tricked into marrying her,” he snapped. “I love her, Selina, and the sooner you accept that the easier it will be for you.”

“If you didn’t feel something for me, you wouldn’t have kept coming back to my bed, Batman,” she shot back. “I’m sure I did a lot more for you than she ever could. I still could, you know.”

“Yes, Selina, we did have something…once…a long time ago, but you couldn’t give up your thieving ways and I couldn’t ignore it,” he told her, his voice losing a small measure of his anger. “But what I felt for you then could never come close to comparing to what I feel for her now. I’m in love with her; want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Ouch,” she pouted, fighting back the tears that suddenly burned in her eyes. “That hurt, Bats.”

“You pushed me into saying it,” he pointed out. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you continually try to push me so I pushed back. It’s always been her, Selina. Don’t force me to make a choice because I will choose her every single time.”

Catwoman drew a deep breath as she attempted to swallow back her heart that had suddenly lodged in her throat. “I guess I deserve that,” she softly said. “We were just never destined to be together were we?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” he reminded her.

“Really?” she asked.

“As long as you can accept my wife and remain nice to her,” he added.

Selina sulked for a moment before finally responding. “Fine…if that’s what it takes.”

“Thank you,” he said as he grabbed hold of his grappling line. “And Selina…stay out of my investigation.”

“You’re welcome!” Selina yelled as Batman disappeared back up through the broken skylight.

As saddened as she was over the fact that she could no longer have Bruce, she knew deep down she had no one to blame for it but herself. As hard as it was going to be to accept that Wonder Woman was his wife and the mother of his children, she would do it if it meant she could still have even a small part in his life.

XXX

Sleeping on his side, Bruce became acutely aware that it was morning already, the warmth of the sun’s rays washing over his body from the open drapes across the room. He pressed his head even further into the pillow with a groan, wishing for just a few more minutes of sleep before having to actually get up.

It had turned into another long night of patrolling Gotham that had included several robberies, a carjacking, an attempted rape and finally ending with a stabbing. And all of that had happened after catching Catwoman meeting with the Penguin in that warehouse.

He was still angry that Selina had stuck her nose into his investigation, but he knew that she’d had good intentions at heart. It was actually good to see her trying to make the right choices for a change. Although he no longer held any romantic feelings for her, he still wished her well, hoping for a better life for her than the one she had previously made.

The sudden awareness of someone else in his bed brought a small smile to his lips as he reached out towards his wife, anxious to start his day with her…alone and naked. He patted the bed with his hand, confused when he didn’t feel anything but cool sheets.

He released a frustrated sigh, wondering where Diana had gone when he suddenly felt a small set of hands on his head. Opening his eyes, Bruce was more than surprised to find Nicholas sitting on the bed right beside him. His head was tilted in wonder as he stared at his father with his bright blue eyes gleaming brightly with delight that he was finally awake.

“Dada!” he babbled, patting his father’s cheek with his hand in an attempt to wake him up even further.

Stunned, Bruce lifted his head to look around, realizing that his wife was nowhere to be found. “How did you get here, little man?” he asked, reaching around to feel that the inhibitor was still in place on his son’s neck, more than relieved when he located it.

Little had been offered about what had happened that day at the Wayne Family Fair, none of his family willing to divulge any details of what had actually happened to Nicholas while he and Diana had been alone. What was worse was the fact that even Alfred and Leslie had refused to offer any information.

He had his suspicions about what had occurred, but decided that maybe it was for the best that they didn’t know. It would only upset Diana in the end and he didn’t want her to have that added stress right now with her pregnancy.

Nicholas jabbered endlessly in response to his father’s question, unintelligible words that did little to explain his appearance. Reaching over, Bruce pulled his son to him as he rolled over onto his back, settling Nicholas onto his abdomen.

The little boy leaned over, placing his hands on Bruce’s chest as he giggled, revealing his secrets though his father had no clue what he was really saying. Bruce chuckled softly as his son continued to talk with great excitement, wondering if Nicholas even knew what he was actually saying.

Bruce reached up, running his fingers through Nicholas’s short black hair. “You look so much like your mother,” he mused, pride and love for his son dancing in his eyes as he stared at him.

“I personally think he looks just like his father,” Diana announced as she entered the room with a large tray laden with food.

“There you are,” Bruce said, sitting up to lean his back against the headboard while keeping Nicholas on his lap. “I was disappointed to find you missing this morning.”

Diana settled onto the bed beside him with the tray, leaning over to kiss him deeply. “Sorry, I decided to let Nicholas wake you up this morning while I made us some breakfast.”

“I don’t mind at all as long as I end my day today alone with you,” he grinned at her.

He studied her as she hooked a lock of raven hair behind her ear, a soft smile playing on her lips. She picked up a plate of waffles, pouring syrup on them before handing the plate to him. He loved the navy blue nightgown that she was wearing, admiring the way it clung to her curves, showing off the growing swell of her abdomen.

“I promise,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Nicholas quickly slid off of his father’s lap to settle on the pillows beside him, resting his back against the headboard in a perfect mirror image of his dad. He eagerly started to grab for Bruce’s fork, anxious to enjoy the feast before him.

“Here you go, partner,” Bruce grinned, cutting off a tiny piece of waffle before giving it to him.

Nicholas swiftly took it, gobbling it down and already reaching for more with his other hand. “Here, little warrior,” Diana laughed, handing him his own small bowl of cut up waffles in it.

The little boy happily settled back with his bowl in his lap, eating away at his bits of waffle. Diana took her plate as well, loving times like these spent with her family eating breakfast in bed. Moments like these came too few and far between so when she had found out that Bruce was actually free today, she jumped on it especially since it was a special day.

“Did you actually make breakfast?” he questioned her.

Diana shot him a look of mock annoyance. “Yes, I did,” she stated. “Is that so unbelievable?”

“No, but what’s the special occasion?” he asked, taking a bite of his blueberry waffles.

“You don’t know what day it is?” she quirked a raven eyebrow at him.

“It’s Sunday,” he replied, confused by her coy behavior.

“Here, Nicholas,” she conspiratorially leaned over to murmur to her son, slipping him something.

Nicholas took the item in his little hand, handing it to Bruce. “Dada…you,” he told him, stuffing a piece of waffle into his mouth with his other hand.

Bruce looked down at the piece of construction paper that Nicholas had placed on his lap, narrowly missing getting into the waffles and sticky syrup on his plate. He immediately felt his throat constrict as he held up the piece of paper, finding himself at a sudden loss for words.

He stared at the construction paper that had the outline of Nicholas’s hands on it done in red crayon. In the middle was a drawn heart and inside of the heart were the words “Best Dad Ever”. There was crayon scribbling in every color imaginable all around the edges of the paper, creating a colorful border. At the very bottom, it said “I love you, Daddy. Happy Father’s Day. Love, Nicholas.”

Bruce fought back the sudden burning of tears that formed behind his eyes, a grin forming on his lips. It felt as though his heart was about to burst from his chest. “Did you make this for me, little man?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

Nicholas nodded his head excitedly, babbling as he proudly pointed at different parts of his picture as if it needed explanation. Bruce leaned over, his hand coming to rest on his son’s head as he kissed him on the temple. “I love it,” he told him. “And I love you too, partner.”

Nicholas beamed with pride as he chewed on another piece of waffle, giggling at the surprise they had been able to do for his daddy. He continued to jabber, telling them all sorts of things, but it quickly faded into the background as Bruce gazed at his wife, losing himself in the love that shone brightly in her blue eyes.

“Thank you,” he softly said, leaning past their son to kiss her lips. “I love you too, Princess.”

“I know it’s not as extravagant as the beautiful bracelet that you and the boys got for me for Mother’s Day last month, but I thought you might enjoy this instead,” she told him.

“No…no, this is absolutely perfect,” he replied, taking her hand firmly in his. “I love it.”

“I’m so glad,” she told him. “We worked on it for hours making sure it was just right.”

Bruce chuckled as he pointed to a purple stain on the bottom corner. “What happened here?”

“Oh, Nicholas spilled his grape juice just after we finally finished it,” she frowned. “I can have him make you a new one if you want.”

“No, it’s perfect just the way it is,” he maintained, placing it on the nightstand on safe keeping.

“I have a frame for your picture so you can hang it up in your office downstairs if you want,” she informed him.

“Absolutely not,” he adamantly declared as he shook his head, causing a confused frown to form on his wife’s lips. “This is going to be hung up in my office at work where I can look at it every day while I’m away from home. I want everyone to see what a talented son I have.”

Diana couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face, more than pleased that Bruce enjoyed his present. “Tim is still asleep, but he and Dick are going to be joining us for a special dinner for you that Alfred is making tonight.”

“With or without their girlfriends?” he smirked knowingly.

Diana’s frown abruptly returned with a vengeance. “Hopefully without, but I’m not sure,” she said. “Alfred’s actually the one planning it.”

Bruce chuckled as he squeezed her hand before releasing it. “Are you banning your own sister from coming to the Manor?”

“No, she can come any time she wants.”

“As long as Dick’s not here too,” he laughed as he took another bite of his waffles.

Diana drew a breath, trying to figure out how to best put into words what she actually thought about the recent relationship that had developed between her sister and her surrogate son. “It’s not that I don’t love Dick,” she explained. “It’s just that it’s going to take me a little time to get used to the idea of him dating Donna.”

“Dick’s a good guy, Princess,” he told her.

“I know he is,” she nodded her head in agreement. “It’s just that he’s kind of got a reputation for being somewhat of a player. I just don’t want him breaking Donna’s heart.”

“I think Donna’s a big girl,” he replied. “I’m sure she can take care of herself. Besides, if truth be told, I’m more worried about Donna breaking Dick if he does hurt her.”

Diana couldn’t suppress the giggle that rose up inside of her. “I guess you’re right,” she reluctantly admitted. “We Amazons have our ways of making those who hurt us pay dearly.”

Bruce smirked as he gazed at her over the lip of his coffee cup. “Is that a warning or a just a friendly reminder?”

Diana shrugged a shoulder as she took a bite of her fruit. “Take it as you see fit,” she smiled mischievously. “Just never forget it.”

“Dually noted, Princess…dually noted,” he grinned.

Just then, Tim raced through the opened bedroom door, a wicked grin on his face. “Happy Father’s Day!” he yelled as he suddenly unloaded a can of silly string on his surrogate father.

“Tim!” Bruce cried as he attempted to keep the string from getting in his breakfast.

Nicholas giggled excitedly, pulling at the foamy string with great curiosity as he tried to figure out what it was. Diana began pulling it off of her son who was happier having it on him then off of him, his giggles turning into a whine of discontent followed by a patented bat glare.

“What?” Tim shrugged as he came to stand at the foot of the bed, a grin plastered on his face as he took a picture of Bruce covered in silly string with his phone. “It’s a celebration, isn’t it?”

“I will get revenge on you for this,” Bruce frowned as he pulled the string from his face.

“I left some waffles downstairs for you, Tim,” Diana informed him.

“Thanks, Mom,” Tim said, coming around to snatch up Nicholas from the bed. “Come on, little bat. Let’s give the parents some alone time.”

Bruce and Diana watched as Tim left with Nicholas in his arms, closing the door behind them. “He is definitely your son,” Bruce muttered as he continued pulling silly string from his body.

“He was your son long before he was mine,” she reminded him as she took their plates and set the tray down on the floor beside the bed.

Diana turned her attention to her husband, moving to straddle his lap as she helped him clean the silly string from his body. Each piece of flesh that became exposed as she removed the string was graced with a kiss followed by a low moan from her husband.

Bruce relaxed back against the headboard and pillows, his eyes falling closed in rapt desire. “I think you missed a spot, Princess,” he murmured, pointing to a place on his chest close to his nipple.

“Oh, you mean here?” she smirked, her lips descending on his nipple, her teeth and tongue teasing it relentlessly and earning a growl as his hands moved to tightly grip her hips.

She suddenly pulled away, shifting to move off of him. His eyes shot open in surprise, his hands tightening their hold on her and pulling her back onto his lap. “Where do you think you’re going?” he demanded to know.

“You said you wanted to end your day with me so I guess I’ll just go get my shower and get dressed,” she teased.

“Hell no, Princess,” he growled. “You started this and you’re going to finish it.”

“I guess if you insist,” she purred something seductive as she leaned in to kiss him deeply, a giggle erupting from her lips as he suddenly flipped her onto her back, pinning her to the mattress as he began to devour her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 33

Bruce made his way up the steps of the batcave into the Manor, a small smile playing on his lips. He had never dreamed in a million years that he would come to love a day like Father’s Day. It completely amazed him.

For him, it had always been a day to be dreaded and ignored at all cost after losing his parents. It belonged with all of the other horrible holidays like Mother’s Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas that only reminded him of what he had lost, what he no longer had.

But he had finally let Diana into his life and she had changed everything. She helped heal his broken heart; giving him more than enough reason to love holidays again, to actually look forward to them. She had brought happiness to the Manor once more, bringing them all together as a real family.

The only thing that bothered him about today was what Tim and Dick were going to do to him. Last year’s Father’s Day had been the beginning of that mending of differences and repairing of relationships that they had all so desperately needed, creating more of a father-son type connection. 

Diana had arranged a family dinner last year that had gone surprisingly well and things had only continued to improve from there…which led to his current worries about what Tim and Dick had planned. He had a very bad feeling that Tim’s escapade with the silly string this morning had just been the very beginning of a day filled with moments to make him suffer in some sort of way.

Entering the kitchen, he made his way to the fridge for a bottle of juice. Reaching the fridge, Bruce couldn’t contain the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. There on Alfred’s immaculately clean stainless steel refrigerator that had never seen so much as a fingerprint for more than five seconds let alone a magnet was a large piece of familiar looking construction paper.

The same outline of Nicholas’s small hands was drawn in blue crayon this time. In the middle was a heart with the words “World’s Best Grandpa” written inside of it. To have been given such a special place of honored distinction on Alfred’s prized refrigerator spoke volumes as to how much the picture had truly mean to the British butler.

Bruce felt his heart grow warm as his gaze settled on the other fridge door where Alfred had also neatly arranged pictures of the family. The first picture was of Alfred holding Nicholas not long after he had been born. Beneath that, there was a picture of the whole family celebrating Alfred’s birthday, all of them wearing silly party hats. 

Next in line was a picture of Bruce and Diana sitting on the couch snuggled close together watching a movie. Staring at the picture, Bruce tried to remember how or when Alfred had managed to capture the intimate moment without him noticing.

A picture of Tim and Dick was next in line. Dick had his arm around Tim’s neck, holding his younger brother in a headlock. It brought a chuckle to Bruce’s lips as he remembered how Tim had ended up getting the better of his older brother not long after Alfred had snapped that picture, taking Dick to the ground.

Looking at their life played out on the refrigerator before him reminded him how truly far they all had come, how Diana’s love and radiant light had drawn everyone around her in, weaving them together into the family that Bruce had thought he’d never truly have.

Looking further down, he noticed small familiar-looking handprints on the bottom of the fridge door. He knew that Alfred had intentionally left those on the door, not wanting to erase the marks left behind by a curious little boy looking for something to eat.

Bruce was suddenly pulled out his walk down memory lane by the sounds of laughter followed by familiar squeals of delight. Following the sound out the back patio doors, he found Diana in the swimming pool with Nicholas.

His son was wearing a swimming vest to help keep him above water, kicking his legs wildly and splashing his mother. Keeping a firm grip on him with one hand, Diana used the other to wipe the droplets of water from her face, laughing with him.

Bruce stood there watching them for several minutes as Diana played in the pool with their son. He swore he could just stand there and watch them forever and never grow tired of it or the way it melted his heart every time.

He couldn’t contain his laughter as Diana playfully flicked a small spray of water at Nicholas. He squealed and shook his head back and forth, giggling as he tried to stop his mother’s assault by holding his hands up but failed miserably.

“Bruce, come join us for a swim,” Diana called to him, noticing him loitering by the patio door watching them.

Bruce made his way to the edge of the pool with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts as Diana placed Nicholas in an inflatable baby seat. Nicholas immediately began slapping his hands on top of the water, babbling to himself.

Bruce frowned as he watched his son play in the pool. “Nicholas is more excited about the water than seeing me.”

Diana chuckled softly, noticing the disappointment reflecting in her husband’s eyes as she swam to the edge of the pool. “He loves the water,” she informed him. “I’ve been trying to get him out of the pool for the last half hour, but he starts throwing a fit every time.”

“Maybe we should have Arthur teach him how to swim when he gets a little older,” Bruce suggested, grinning at the thought of the King of Atlantis in a swimming pool giving swimming lessons.

Diana rolled her eyes as she looked up at him from her position in the pool. “Oh, Hera,” she exclaimed, her voice thick with sarcasm. “I can just see Aquaman going for that idea.”

“Why not?” Bruce questioned her as he sat down at the deep end of the pool, allowing his bare legs to dangle over the edge in the water. “I bet he’ll have Nicholas swimming like a fish in no time.”

“I’ll let you be the one to ask him,” she replied, resting her forearms on top of his knees as she stared up at him.

Bruce smiled at his Princess in the pool, admiring the sleek one piece royal blue swimsuit that she wore though half of her was still hidden beneath the water. He had to admit that he was slightly disappointed that she’d already given up the bikinis that she used to wear because of her pregnancy, but only slightly.

She looked gorgeous enough to devour.

Finally noticing his father, Nicholas yelled in excitement. “Dada!”

From the way he was waving his hands and jabbering, Bruce could tell that Nicholas wanted him to come into the pool to play with him. “Hey, buddy,” Bruce smiled affectionately at him. “Are you having fun playing with mom?”

Nicholas slapped at the water, batting his eyelashes furiously as water sprayed up into his face. He grabbed a small inflatable duck that suddenly floated by, his attention swiftly diverted once again.

Diana giggled at her adorable little boy. “I think he really wants you to go for a swim with us, Bruce,” she told him, placing her chin on her forearms that were still resting on top of his knees.

She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes shining like sapphires causing him to lose the ability to think straight. “I thought Dick was coming over soon?” he asked.

“He is in about an hour,” she replied, gently kicking her legs.

“What about lunch? I’m starving,” he said.

“You missed it over five hours ago,” she pursed her lips in obvious disapproval.

“Really? I didn’t think that I was down in the cave that long,” he thoughtfully frowned as he lightly caressed her upper arms, causing her to shiver. “Cold, Princess?”

She shook her head at his smug smirk. He always knew that how much he affected her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “No,” she coyly responded, straightening up and placing her hands firmly on his knees.

Bruce felt hot desire suddenly course through him before settling in his groin as she spread his legs in order to get closer to him. Utterly mesmerized, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she settled against him, her lips quirking into a smirk as she felt his hardness through his shorts.

Staring up at him, Diana reached for the hem of his black t-shirt only to suddenly rip it in two and toss it out of the way. “That was a new t-shirt, Princess,” he informed him, his voice husky and gruff, his face filled with nothing but longing.

“Now it’s a new rag to wax the Batmobile,” she told him, her fingers tracing his rock-hard abdominals.

“Princess…” he hissed, his eyes falling closed with the rapture she was creating while still trying to make his brain function. “There are little eyes in the pool watching us.”

“Then, I suggest you get in to join us before I am forced to resort to drastic measures,” she purred as she leaned in to press her lips against his abdomen.

She felt him shiver as she raked her teeth over his sensitive flesh, his hands swiftly moving to grip her wet hair as she sucked hard. She heard a sharp gasp escape his lips with her actions, her hands settling on his hips to hold him where she wanted him.

“Isn’t dinner going to be soon?” he managed to choke out, finding his throat unexpectedly dry.

“Not until after Dick gets here,” she murmured as she pulled back to look at him. “Plenty of time to join us for a little swim.”

“I don’t have my suit on,” he tried again, wishing more than anything that she would continue where she had just left off despite the fact his son was several feet away completely oblivious to what his parents were even doing. The duck had become his new friend. “Besides, I can’t…”

Before Bruce could finish his sentence, he found himself being flipped over his wife’s shoulder into the deep end of the swimming pool. Diana laughed as he came to the surface, gasping for air and wiping the water from his face.

Nicholas clapped and giggled, more than pleased that his father had finally decided to join them in the pool although Bruce didn’t quite share the same sentiment at that particular moment as he glared at his beautiful wife.

“You are going to get it now,” he growled at her as he stared her down.

Diana held up her hands before her in self-defense as she returned her husband’s stare. “Now…let’s be reasonable.”

“Too late, Princess,” he shot back. “You started it and I’m going to finish it.”

“You looked like you needed to cool down,” she maintained, unable to keep the corners of her lips from curling in amusement as she quickly swam towards her son still floating in his inflatable seat.

“I wonder who got me overheated to begin with.”

Diana swiftly moved behind her son, using him as a shield to keep her husband at bay. “I was only thinking of you, honey,” she sweetly said, her voice oozing with love.

“Using our son to protect you?” he asked, his gaze not only narrowing, but darkening as well as he watched her peek out from behind Nicholas who was giggling with the new game that he’d suddenly been caught in the middle of. “That’s pretty shameful for a supposedly fearless Amazon warrior. I think you better just come out from behind the toddler and accept your punishment.”

“I’ve learned from my time in Man’s World about the occasional need for self-preservation and now seems like one of the best times for it,” she playfully smiled at him.

It was all Bruce could do to keep his glare firmly in place when Diana was about the most endearing thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. Her playfulness was also driving him wild which wasn’t helping his current predicament in the least seeing how he couldn’t get his hands on her especially with his son right there grinning so innocently at him.

His lustful thoughts were quickly being doused by the bright baby blue eyes shining back at him, the two teeth peeking out from the bottom with his smile melting his heart all over again. It was useless denying the fact that the little boy had his father wrapped around his finger.

“You will have to get out of this pool at some point, Princess,” he reminded her as he swam towards her, coming to a stop directly in front of Nicholas who reached out to grab his father’s nose.

“I’m pregnant with your daughter, Bruce,” Diana reminded him. “You can’t do anything to me in my delicate condition...remember?”

Bruce snorted in obvious amusement with her statement. “Says the woman who can lift a building over her head,” he shook his head incredulously. “Now you’re hiding behind our unborn daughter? That’s just pathetic, Princess.”

“Trying to antagonize me isn’t going to work,” she lifted her chin in pride.

“Hmmm…what’s this on Nicholas’s face?” Bruce suddenly frowned as he stared at his son.

Worried by what it could possibly be, Diana immediately swam out from behind her son to float beside Bruce. “What? What is it?”

Bruce smirked as he swiftly grabbed hold of the naïve Amazon; his arms creating a vice-like hold on her that she could easily break free from but not of course without breaking his body into several unnatural pieces.

“Got you!” he grinned victoriously. “You’re so gullible, Princess. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Bruce!” Diana cried out, shocked by the sudden turning of tables on her. “You just used my own son against me!”

“You were using our son as a shield to protect yourself from me just a minute ago,” he reminded her.

“That’s different!” she maintained, very aware of how his hard body was pressed so firmly against hers. It was beginning to awaken her desire for him.

“How so?” he asked.

“Because I’m his mother and mothers are allowed to do things like that,” she insisted, her form of logic making him chuckle in amusement.

Bruce was just about to open his mouth to respond to the ludicrousness of her statement by the sudden flash of a camera. Both Diana and Bruce turned to find Alfred standing by the edge of the pool.

“This should go very nicely with my new collage of pictures on the refrigerator,” he smiled proudly as he slipped his camera back into his pocket before bending over to retrieve Nicholas from his floating seat in the pool. “Come with me, Master Nicholas. I’m afraid there are some things a little boy does not need to see and this is one of them. Besides, it’s time to get cleaned up. Master Dick will be here soon.”

“Ick!” Nicholas’s face lit up excitedly with the mention of his eldest brother’s name as he allowed Alfred to remove his swimming vest before drying him off.

Alfred gave the couple in the pool a cheeky smile as he turned to take the toddler inside. “Alright, you two may resume now.”

Bruce gave Diana a devilish playboy grin as he tightened his hold on her. “You’re all mine now, Princess. No one to protect you.”

“Bruce,” she cautioned him, her hands resting against his muscular chest. “Revenge is so overrated. Besides, it’s a very ugly thing. Wouldn’t you like to be the better man and just walk away?”

“Why on earth would I do that when I’ve got you right where I want you?” he asked, his mouth suddenly descending ravenously on her neck with a ferocious growl as he pretended to devour her.

Diana’s squeals and shrieks could be heard from inside the Manor as Bruce attacked her with his mouth, his fingers tickling her everywhere he could possibly reach. Unfortunately, her cries for help fell on deaf ears.

Tim shook his head with a laugh as he entered the kitchen to grab an apple. “Those two are worse than a couple of teenagers,” he mumbled to himself he returned to his bedroom.

XXX

Coming down the stairs, Bruce was surprised to see Dick walking into the Manor holding hands with Donna. While he was fine with the two of them dating, he knew that his wife was still trying to come to terms with it.

Dick smiled mischievously at his surrogate father, making Bruce immediately uneasy. He was definitely up to something and it couldn’t be anything good. Bruce’s eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion as he came to a stop on the landing of the stairs.

“What are you up to?” he demanded to know.

Dick and Donna came to a stop, looking up at Bruce who had stopped several steps up from the bottom. “And hello to you too, Bruce,” Dick laughed. “Happy Father’s Day.”

“Thank you,” Bruce replied without even cracking a smile. “What are you up to?”

Dick laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Why do you think I’m up to something,” he innocently asked. “Can’t I wish my mentor and father figure a Happy Father’s Day?”

“You can, but you never have before which is why I’m asking again what are you up to?”

The cool shot of silly string hit him on the side of his face before Tim’s holler of “Happy Father’s Day” had actually reached his ears. It was also at that point that Dick suddenly unloaded his own can of silly string he’d kept hidden in his back jeans pocket.

Bruce stood there still as a statue with his hands in the pockets of his shorts as his two eldest sons finished with their fun. He could hear Donna doing her best to stifle her laughter, but had been unable to contain it.

Once they were done, Bruce slowly lifted a hand, peeling away layer upon layer of silly string from his face, revealing both of his sons doubled over in hysterics over the little stunt they had just pulled on him, Dick taking a picture with his cell phone.

“You know you two are so going to come to regret this,” he told them. “When you least expect it, I’ll be there.”

“You know that would’ve worked about two years ago, but Diana’s softened you up,” Dick smugly replied, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. “I’m afraid that you’re not as scary as you used to be.”

“I have not gotten soft,” he growled fiercely, his glare growing hotter.

“I’m afraid the ferocious lion has been turned into the lamb,” Tim laughed, holding his stomach that ached from laughing so hard.

A grin slowly spread across Bruce’s lips as he stared at his sons, his piercing blue eyes gleaming wickedly. “Why you looking at us like that?” Tim asked, suddenly frowning.

“Just imagining what I’m going to do to the two of you in retaliation,” Bruce told them.

“Bruce, don’t threaten the boys,” Diana chided him as she came down the stairs to stand beside him, pulling clumps of silly string off of her husband.

“I am not soft,” he turned to tell Diana as the other three ran off to continue their plotting, leaving Bruce all alone with his wife.

“Who said you were soft?” she asked.

“Never mind,” he grumbled darkly.

“If you two are done playing, dinner is ready to be served,” Alfred suddenly announced, fighting back the chuckle that had lodged in his throat at the sight of Bruce covered in silly string, managing to sneak a picture as well before turning and leaving.

Removing the rest of the offending string, Diana leaned in and kissed him deeply. “You know you’re very sexy when you’re the victim,” she murmured softly.

The corners of Bruce’s lips twitched with her words, his eyes darkening as he wrapped his arms around her ever-expanding waist. “So how do you plan on making this up to me, Princess?”

“I can think of a few things…maybe a surprise or two in store for you later tonight,” she whispered before taking his bottom lip into her mouth and teasing it mercilessly, eliciting a low husky moan.

“Do I get a hint?” he breathed heavily, his hands roaming over her back as she began to trail hot wet kisses along his throat, the bump of her belly pressing into him. 

“Something little…and sexy…and lacy…and black…” she teased between sultry kisses. “And did I mention…little?”

Bruce groaned as he began to pull her up the stairs with him. “Let’s forget about dinner and start now.”

“We can’t,” she shook her head as she finally pulled back, taking his hand in hers. “They’re all waiting for us especially you. You don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Just another chance for them to torment me,” he scowled as he reluctantly let her lead him down the stairs in the opposite direction of their bedroom.

“I promise to make it worth your time,” she reassured him.

“All night long?” he inquired.

“Don’t you have patrol tonight?”

“I believe Tim and Dick owe me after this.”

Entering the dining room, Bruce and Diana found their family sitting around the large table all smiling brightly at them. Nicholas sat in his usual spot in his highchair between Bruce and Diana, a toothy grin on his face as well.

“Alright, just get it over with,” Bruce huffed as he made his way to his seat at the head of the table.

“You’re so paranoid, Bruce,” Diana replied, taking her seat as she shot an annoyed glance at her sister and Dick sitting exceptionally close to one another.

“You haven’t known these two for as long as I have,” he reminded her.

“Dada,” Nicholas babbled as he reached out towards his father, waving his hands backwards in an effort to get Bruce to hold him.

Bruce took his son into his arms, lifting him out of his highchair and keeping him firmly in front of him as if he was his defense against any more attacks. Nicholas sat happily perched on his father’s lap, his bib already tied around his neck ready for the feast that Alfred had prepared for them. 

“Diana knows we’re completely innocent,” Dick said, casting a glance at the Amazon sitting across the table from him.

Just then, Alfred entered carrying a large pot roast on a platter. “I’m afraid there is absolutely nothing innocent about you, Master Dick,” he informed them as he set the platter down in the middle of the table before leaving.

“Alfred!” Dick frowned as he glanced at Donna sitting beside him. “You’re going to make Donna think that I’m some sort of rogue.”

“Aren’t you?” Diana shot back, quirking a raven eyebrow.

Donna shot her sister an angry glare as she placed a spoonful of green beans on her plate. “Actually, Dick is the perfect gentleman,” she announced to the table.

Dick just looked from one Amazon sister to other, completely lost as to what was going on. Looking to Bruce for help, he found his surrogate father was staring at him, silently shaking his head “no” as if warning him to stay out it if he valued his life.

“I’m sure he can be,” Diana replied as she put a small scoop of mashed potatoes on Nicholas’s plate. “He’s very sweet.”

“He’s more than sweet,” Donna dreamily smiled. “He’s very sexy and…”

“Alright, moving on,” Dick suddenly said, desperate to change the subject. “Would you like your Father’s Day gift now or later?”

“How about never?” Bruce asked, helping Nicholas grasp his toddler-sized spoon to help him feed himself.

“Oh, come on, Bruce!” Tim practically whined. “We really went all out this year.”

“You didn’t get my anything last year,” Bruce frowned.

“See?” Tim grinned. “We went all out this year.”

“Fine,” Bruce sighed. “Just get it over with it.”

“Whoop!” Tim cried as he leapt to his feet, racing from the dining room only to return a couple of minutes later with a blue gift bag with navy blue tissue paper peeking out of the top of it. “Donna helped us with the tissue paper.”

“How sweet of her,” Diana curtly murmured under her breath, giving her sister another disapproving glare. A gentle squeeze of her knee under the table by her husband helped calm a measure of her annoyance.

Taking the bag, Bruce set it on the table next to his plate, removing the tissue paper before looking inside the bag, afraid of what he might find. His brow furrowed as he pulled out a light blue t-shirt. Leaning back in his chair, he held up his shirt to find a large picture on the front of it…a picture of Dick and Tim with Nicholas in the middle. 

To say that it was cheesy would have the understatement of the century. It looked like something straight out of the eighties. Beneath the picture were the words “World’s Greatest Dad” in large red letters.

Bruce didn’t know whether to laugh or physically hurt his two eldest sons for such a ridiculous looking present that he wouldn’t be caught dead in. “Thank you,” he finally decided on as he quickly tried to shove the shirt back into the bag before his wife saw it.

Too late.

Diana grabbed the shirt before he could get it back into the bag. Holding it up, she stared at it with unexpected tears in her eyes. “I think it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen,” she exclaimed, overwhelmed with sudden emotion. “You have to wear this, Bruce!”

Bruce stared at his suddenly emotional wife in shocked consternation. “Just be glad you didn’t one too,” he murmured under his breath as he picked up his fork, his gaze falling on his two eldest sons were trying to stifle their snickers but failing miserably as they kept their eyes focused on their plates of food.

“Paybacks,” Bruce muttered. “Just remember. Paybacks.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 34

Alarms were obnoxiously blaring throughout the Watchtower, smoke pouring from the numerous consoles as wires sparked and short-circuited, flames shooting towards the ceiling. People ran in every direction as they fought to contain the fire that had erupted in the Javelin bay.

Superman flew through the doors at lightning speed, taking in the sight before him in effort to assess the damage and search for causalities. He’d heard there had been a containment leak in the Javelin bay that had resulted in an explosion and had responded immediately.

What worried him the most was the fact that Diana had been in here taking inventory on recently delivered supplies. “Diana!” he yelled, fighting back a cough as the smoke burned his lungs.

Using his freezing breath, he quickly began to douse the flames, desperate to find Diana as well as anyone else who had been hurt. Clearing some of the smoke, he spotted a couple of civilian crewmen lying on the floor, trapped under some equipment.

Green Lantern suddenly entered at that moment, using his ring to help contain the smoke. “John!” Superman yelled, fighting to be heard over the screaming alarms. “Help them over here! I have to find Diana!”

Green Lantern nodded as he moved a heavy piece of metal, freeing the two crewmen. He quickly went to them, kneeling down beside them to check them over as more Leaguers rushed into the Javelin bay to aid in the rescue.

“We need to get these people to the infirmary right away!” Superman ordered, his voice booming like thunder, his panic beginning to get the best of him.

“Diana!” he yelled again, using every single Meta ability he possessed in an effort to find her amidst the destruction and chaos.

All he could he think about was Diana and the baby, what this would do to both of his friends if they lost their unborn daughter or how it would destroy Bruce if he lost both of his wife and daughter. He shoved the disparaging thoughts from his mind, knowing it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he didn’t find her soon.

Searching the room, Clark moved consoles and equipment, his desperation rising the longer time slipped by without any sign of her. Maybe she had been lucky. Maybe she had left for a break before the accident had happened.

Just as hope began to take root in his heart, he spied a silver bracelet causing his heart to sink like a stone. “No…Diana,” he murmured, tears threatening to form as he raced to her side, trapped beneath the metal debris.

“Lantern!” Clark shouted. “Get Batman up here right now!”

Green Lantern grimly nodded his head as he went for his commlink, watching as Superman threw twisted pieces of metal aside like it was made of Styrofoam, finally pulling an unconscious Diana into his arms. Her face was streaked black and she had a nasty head wound that was oozing blood all over the place.

“Dear heavens…no…” John gasped.

XXX

Bruce sat at the board meeting of Wayne Enterprises doing his best to pay attention, but it was difficult when he had other things on his mind…things like his pregnant wife, the nursery they needed to put together for their unborn daughter, the murder spree in Gotham, his son’s first birthday party, and of course the devious ways he was going to make Dick and Tim pay for their Father’s Day pranks.

Diana had insisted that he wear that hideous baby blue t-shirt that Dick and Tim had made for him for Father’s Day. He had finally consented to wearing it to bed at night, but Diana had refused. She had forbid him from wearing any shirts to bed not long after they had gotten together, stating how much she loved to caress his bare chest at night as she fell asleep and who was he to argue with her reasoning.

Taking a drink of his coffee from his “Rules for Dating my Daughter” mug that Diana had gotten for him, he forced himself to follow the financial graphs and charts spread out on the table before him as the man speaking continued to ramble on.

To say it was monotonous would have been an understatement. The meeting had started well over two hours ago and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. The man was beginning to make Clark look exciting when he led their Justice League Founder’s meetings.

“Green Lantern to Batman.”

Bruce sat up a little straighter in his chair as John Stewart’s voice filled his ear. There was no way he could answer the call right now so he nonchalantly brushed his hand against his ear to momentarily silence it. Whatever was going on they were going to have to deal with it by themselves for the moment.

“Batman come in!”

Bruce silenced it again with a frown on his face. The minutes began to tick silently by without any more disturbances causing Bruce to relax a little in his chair. It was probably not anything important anyway, nothing that the rest of the League couldn’t handle without him.

“Batman come in. It’s an emergency.” GL tried again.

Bruce silently swore to himself, knowing he couldn’t leave at that moment and yet knowing he needed to answer it if there really was something wrong. Finally making up his mind, he got up with his coffee cup in hand and made his way to the table laden with snacks and carafes filled with coffee.

He could hear the director of accounting as he continued on with his presentation to the board, not slowing down despite Bruce’s need for a small break. He slyly pulled out his cell phone, putting it up to his other ear and pretending to check voice messages as he touched his commlink.

“I’m in the middle of something here,” Bruce softly huffed in agitation.

“Batman.” It was Clark this time, the tone of his voice making Bruce’s gut immediately lurch with dread. “It’s Diana. There’s been an accident.”

Bruce nearly dropped his prized coffee cup, those dreaded words filling his ear and causing his heart to clench with panic. “I’m on my way,” he stated without waiting for any more explanation, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. “There’s a family emergency. I need to leave.” 

Lucius immediately caught the fear that had filled Bruce’s blue eyes and knew that something was dreadfully wrong. “Go, Bruce,” he nodded. “I’ve got this.”

Bruce had barely heard what Lucius had said as he raced towards his office, his mind a whirlwind of frantic thoughts. “Carol, cancel the rest of the afternoon. Diana needs me on the Watchtower.”

Carol quickly nodded her head in agreement as she reached for the phone. “Right away, Mr. Wayne.”

When Bruce Wayne had first married Wonder Woman, it had taken some getting used to knowing that her boss was married to an elite member of the Justice League, his need to go to the Watchtower on certain occasions becoming more and more of an ordinary thing to her as time went by. 

Things like this no longer rattled her quite as much, but the thought that something could possibly be wrong with Diana or their unborn daughter did have her very concerned. She could tell by the look on her boss’s face that this wasn’t just some social visit that he was being transported up to the floating satellite for. Something was terribly wrong.

Slamming the door closed, Bruce’s hand instantly went for his commlink. “Mr. T, transport me up right now.”

“I’m on it.”

Bruce’s hands were already clenched tightly as his large intimidating frame reappeared on the transport pad, his jaw set with determination as well as fear. The crewmen working in the transportation room were a little surprised to see Bruce Wayne appear before them, but took it in stride knowing he was here only because of his wife.

“Where is she?” Bruce demanded to know.

“I’m afraid she’s in the infirmary. There was…” Mr. T replied, the door opening and swooshing closed before he could actually finish.

Bruce’s mind was numb and yet at the same time raced with every possible scenario he would think of. Was it the baby? Was she in labor? She couldn’t be. She was only five months along. Aphrodite herself had promised protection and blessing upon their unborn baby.

If anything happened to his daughter, he would personally hunt down Aphrodite himself and…

Bruce swallowed hard as he approached the infirmary, finding a few Leaguers lingering outside waiting for news on their friend. They all looked as though they’d been to hell and back, having fought some sort of battle. Green Arrow looked up as he saw Bruce approach, immediately making his way to him.

“Where is she?” he hissed with deadly venom, his chest already beginning to heave as his insides trembled with uncontrollable fear.

“Bruce, the baby is fine,” Oliver tried to soothe the obviously panic-stricken man before him. “J’onn is with Diana now and…”

Bruce didn’t even pause to listen, shoving past Oliver and Dinah and into the infirmary that was like a virtual beehive of activity as medical staff raced in every direction in an effort to take care of the injured. His heart was in his throat, his stomach in his dress shoes as he fought to put one foot in front of the other.

As desperate as he was to find her, he was equally terrified of what condition she’d be in when he did.

Spotting J’onn in the far end of the infirmary, Bruce immediately pushed past all the people, ignoring looks from those he passed by. He knew that J’onn would be working on Diana, doing everything in his power to save her and their baby…but Oliver had said the baby was fine. What about Diana?

He didn’t realize that he’d been holding his breath until he caught a glimpse of a raven ponytail, his shoulders slumping in relief as he drew closer. His eyes were locked solely on his wife sitting on the edge of the medical bed, blood and soot covering her face and clothes. J’onn was just finishing putting a brace on her left wrist.

Without a word, J’onn knowingly stepped aside as Bruce came to stand before Diana. He gently took her bruised blood-streaked face in his hands, his eyes roaming over her to make certain that she was indeed alright.

Tears instantly filled her eyes at the sight of him, more than relieved to see him. Despite all the blood, Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair as he held her close to him. He tightened his hold on her as she broke down in heart-rending sobs, neither speaking a word as they just took comfort in one another, the reality of what could have happened hitting them both harder than either of them cared to admit at that moment.

After several long minutes, Bruce finally pulled back, his eyes red from holding back his own tears. Diana’s hand found his face as she rested her forehead against his, her eyes falling to the front of his clothes.

“I…I ruined your suit,” she murmured as her hand fell from his face to his chest, her fingers trying to erase the blood from his tie.

“Shush,” he softly chided her. “It can be replaced…you can’t.”

“I’m so sorry to have worried you, Bruce,” she cried, tears continuing to trickle down her face. “It…it just all happened so fast. I didn’t have a chance…and…”

“It’s alright, Princess,” he reassured her, kissing her forehead on the one spot that wasn’t covered in blood. “You and the baby are alive and safe. That’s all that matters.”

Diana slowly nodded her head, still rattled by the accident. Her head pounded mercilessly, her entire body aching. She just wanted to go home and lay down, to feel Bruce’s arms wrapped so protectively around her again.

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

“Containment leak of some sort in the Javelin bay,” J’onn informed him. “There was a pretty bad explosion.”

Diana watched as Bruce visibly winced with the news, his jaw instantly tightening even more with anger. “We’ll need to do a full investigation,” Bruce stated, all Batman at that moment and yet still all husband as he thought through the situation. “I want to know exactly what went wrong so this never happens again. Diana could have died in there.”

“Bruce, I’m fine…really,” Diana insisted despite the tears still trailing down her face, mingling with the blood and soot.

Bruce frowned at her, releasing a ragged breath. “You look far from it, Princess,” he scowled. “J’onn?”

“She has a very bad concussion, a broken left wrist, multiple lacerations and some broken ribs,” J’onn rattled off. “She needs to stay here for at least a couple of days so that we can monitor her and the baby, but I’m afraid that she’s already refusing to stay.”

Diana gave her husband a sheepish look, biting her bottom lip as Bruce’s frown deepened ever further if that was even possible. “I can rest just as well at home as I can here,” she maintained.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to keep his suddenly shaking legs from going out from under him. The adrenaline rush of thinking that he’d lost his wife and unborn daughter was beginning to wear off now that he knew they were alright for the most part, leaving him feeling lightheaded.

“You’re staying here at least for now,” he finally replied, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. “You’ve given me enough of a heart attack for one day, Princess.”

“Bruce…” she began, ready to argue.

“Let J’onn finish fixing you up,” Bruce said. “I’m going to go to the Javelin bay to see what happened so this never happens again.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “I promise…I’ll be right back and then we’ll see how you’re doing.”

His hand fell to her swollen belly, his heart stuttering with the knowledge of what they could have lost…what he could’ve lost if Diana had been killed in that explosion. It made him ill to his very core.

“I love you, Bruce,” Diana told him, her hand moving to cover his resting on her belly.

“I love you too, Princess,” he softly replied, his throat suddenly thick with unshed tears. “I’ll be right back. Take care of her for me, J’onn.”

“I will do my very best,” the Martian Manhunter promised him as he left.

XXX

Bruce entered the Javelin bay to find it as chaotic as it had been in the infirmary. There was still a faint hazy cloud of smoke that could be seen in the air as workers scrambled to clean up the debris that littered the floor.

It looked like a war zone had erupted in here, but thankfully it had been contained to a quarter of the bay. The Javelins were all lined up on the far side, free from damage and ready for use. The majority of the destruction had been near the computer station in the corner where Diana would’ve been working near some large storage containers and metal shelving.

There was nothing left of it now, the sight of it nearly buckling his knees.

“Bruce,” Clark called as he drew near.

Turning towards him, Bruce thought his friend had seen better days, his uniform streaked with blood and soot much like Diana had been. “How are Diana and the baby?” Clark asked, his blue eyes swimming with worry.

“She’s pretty shaken up, some broken bones and a bad concussion, but she and the baby should be alright now,” Bruce sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce,” Clark said, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I got here just as quick as I could. I found her over there trapped beneath some twisted metal. She was unconscious and bleeding…and…and it was so bad…”

Seeing how visibly shaken Clark was by how he’d found Diana was doing absolutely nothing to calm his already frazzled nerves at that moment. He quickly moved to sit down on a large piece of metal shelving that had been turned over in the explosion. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands as he fought to regain a measure of control over his emotions once more.

“Bruce, Diana is going to be alright and the baby is safe,” Clark tried to reassure him.

“I know…I just…I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my entire life…at least not since…” His voice suddenly trailed off, Clark knowing what had been left unsaid. “Do we know yet what exactly triggered it?”

“Atom is checking it out right now,” Superman informed him. “Bruce, you need to be with Diana right now. Don’t worry about any of this. I’ve got it under control. Once I know more, you’ll be the first one I call.”

Bruce finally looked up at Clark, his eyes clouded with cold fear. “What…what if…” he began, swallowing past the painful knot that had lodged in his throat.

“Don’t go there, Bruce,” Clark sternly said, taking a step closer. “You can’t think like that. Your baby is fine and Diana will be good as new in a few days. You know nothing can keep her down for long…not even this.”

Bruce snorted in agreement. “You’re got that right,” he replied as he got to his feet. “Let me know as soon as Ray finds anything.”

“I will and give Diana my best.”

“Thank you for getting to her so quickly,” Bruce told him as he headed for the door.

“You don’t have to thank me,” the Man of Steel said. “We’re family, Bruce…no matter what.”

Bruce slowly nodded his head in understanding as he left. He decided to make a pit stop in his quarters in the founder’s wing of the Watchtower. He wanted to change his clothes and let Alfred know about what had happened. Thankfully, it wasn’t strange to see Bruce Wayne heading towards the founder’s wing.

Glancing down at his suit, he internally cringed at the sight of Diana’s blood on him. It was something he never wanted to see ever again. Pulling out a pair of black workout pants and a gray t-shirt, Bruce couldn’t help but think about how much he truly loved her. Sometimes saying I love you just didn’t feel nearly sufficient enough to express what he felt in his heart for her, the way that she made him feel every time he looked at her.

It was kind of funny in an ironic way. Diana was the only woman he’d ever been willing to give up the cape and cowl for and yet she was the only woman who would never ask that of him, would never allow him to give up something he knew in his heart he needed to do, who he needed to be.

After contacting Alfred and filling him in on what had happened to Diana, Bruce made a quick stop before returning to the infirmary. Things had settled down considerably in the time that he had been gone, many of the less severely wounded crewmen having been released already.

He frowned when he found the bed Diana had been in earlier now empty, but relaxed when J’onn pointed to the back of the infirmary where the private rooms were situated.

Peering inside her room, Bruce found Diana lying in a hospital bed, she and the baby hooked up to every monitor known to man. A bandage covered the nasty gash on the side of her forehead, her left wrist securely wrapped to make sure it healed correctly. Thankfully, there was no need for a cast. The break would be healed in a few days on its own anyway.

Making his way to her bed, he set down the tray of food that he’d retrieved from the commissary, not really feeling hungry, but picking it up anyway. He silently leaned over to kiss her temple before settling into the chair beside her bed. Leaning forward, he gently ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep.

Numerous bruises had already begun to form on her face and arms. He could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. It caused his stomach to churn with the thought of her so battered and bruised.

“Bruce,” she sleepily murmured, fighting to open her eyes and failing miserably.

“I’m right here, Princess,” he replied as he took her good hand in his, bringing it up to press his lips to her knuckles.

“Can we go home now?” she muttered, still not opening her eyes.

 _“I gave her something to make her sleep so she’d stay put,”_ J’onn mentally told Bruce.

Bruce turned to find the Martian standing outside the room peering through the small window. _“She’s going to be pretty angry with you when she wakes up,”_ Bruce silently warned him as he smirked at him. _“Thank you, J’onn.”_

 _“Not a problem, my friend,”_ J’onn mentally responded. _“Call me if you should need me.”_

“Bruce?” Diana tired again, finding her eyelids far too heavy to lift.

“I promise I’ll take you home tomorrow if J’onn feels it’s safe, Princess,” Bruce told her. “For now, I think its best you stay where you’re at so we can keep a close eye on you and the baby.”

“I…I want to see Nicholas,” she frowned, her brow furrowing deeper with her growing frustration.

“You can see him tomorrow,” Bruce reassured her, his thumb caressing the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. “Alfred knows what happened and he’s taking care of Tim and Nick.”

Bruce smirked as Diana suddenly scowled, Greek curse words being muttered and directed at their Martian friend and his damn drugs as sleep finally claimed her. He could hear J’onn chuckling to himself outside of the room, not the least bit afraid of the fierce Amazon or her temper.

Just then, Bruce’s cell phone went off. Standing to his feet, he moved to the far corner of the room to answer it. Of course with the amount of drugs she’d been given by J’onn, he had a feeling nothing was going to wake Diana for hours.

“This is Bruce.”

“Bruce! What happened? Is mom alright? How’s the baby? Are you guys coming home soon? Do I need to come up there?”

Bruce grimaced as he held the phone away from his ear until Tim was done with his frantic rant of rambling questions. “Ok, first of all, Diana and the baby are fine,” he informed him. “She’s sleeping right now, but we should probably be home tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Tim reassured him. “Alfred and I have everything covered. I’ll call Dick to help with patrol tonight and don’t worry about Nick.”

Bruce couldn’t contain the pride that suddenly filled him. Tim was growing up so fast and showing signs of great maturity. “Thank you, Tim,” he said. “I know I can trust you to handle things for me and be the man of the house while I’m gone.”

The line went silent for a long moment before Tim finally spoke again, his voice broken and filled with emotion. “Thanks, Bruce,” he softly said. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, Tim,” he smirked. “Don’t worry. I’ll call you if anything changes here.”

“Thanks,” Tim replied. “Please call no matter what time it is.”

“Be careful tonight.”

“I will,” the teenager promised, his next words coming very quickly and unexpectedly. “Love you guys.” 

Stunned, Bruce heard the dial tone before he could even respond, Tim’s words taking him aback. It was the first time that Tim had ever said those words to him, completely taking him off guard. It had warmed his heart and lifted his spirits.

His phone suddenly went off again, pulling him from his thoughts. “This is Bruce.”

“I have a little fellow here who would like to talk to his father before he goes to bed tonight,” Alfred informed him.

A wide grin immediately formed on Bruce’s lips as Nicholas began to babble something that sounded like Alfred’s name, the British butler softly trying to coax the little boy to talk on the phone to his father.

“Hey there, Nicholas,” Bruce tried to help things along. “Are you being a good boy for Alfred?”

“Dada!” Nicholas squealed loudly at the sound of father’s voice, causing Bruce to chuckle. 

He continued to jabber on, an occasional “mama” and “dada” thrown in there with a passing “Mmm” for Tim. Just the sound of his son’s voice had helped to settle his heart somewhat, reassuring him once more that things were going to be alright, his family together again tomorrow.

“Be a good boy and go right to sleep for Alfred,” Bruce instructed his youngest. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, Nicholas.”

Nicholas giggled into the phone, a lighthearted sound that abruptly turned into a yawn. “We’ll see you both tomorrow,” Alfred said, taking the phone back.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce softly told him before ending the call and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Making his way back to Diana, he settled into the chair next to her. He reached out his hand, placing it over where their unborn daughter grew. He was startled when he felt a sudden kick beneath his hand, the movement bringing a smile to his lips as he cherished the small connection with his daughter.

He wished that Diana was awake to share the moment with him, but he knew that she needed to sleep right now more than anything else. Careful of her injuries and the monitor wires, he crawled into the bed with her, his arm coming to rest protectively over her belly as he soon fell asleep beside her, more than relieved to be holding her again once more.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 35

Diana began to stir as the affects of the drugs J’onn had given her began to wear off, becoming acutely aware of a body pressed firmly against her side, an arm wrapped protectively over her stomach. As sleep was slowly replaced by awareness, she soon realized how much pain she was actually in. She felt like she’d been beaten senseless by Giganta.

She couldn’t hold in the groan that filled her throat as she drew a breath. It felt like Hephaestus himself had taken up residence in her head, making skillful use of his hammer and anvil. She attempted to take a deeper breath only to find it created a new wave of sharp pains in her side.

“Diana, what is it? Are you alright?”

The sound of Bruce’s voice thick with sleep and laced with worry helped to create a calming center within her. Forcing her eyes open, she turned to look into the concerned blue eyes that affected her like none other ever could come close to doing.

She attempted to roll over in an effort to burrow into his embrace, but was met with a great deal of unremitting pain. The change in position took her breath away, starting with a sharp gasp and ending with a groan.

“Easy,” Bruce gently cautioned her, his hand moving to cup her cheek as she finally got settled on her side so she could face him.

The look of pure heartache on his handsome face nearly tore her heart in two. She hated hurting him like this. She knew how much he already worried about her, feared losing her like he had his parents. She wanted him to always feel safe and secure, not living in a constant state of fear.

“I’m alright,” she assured him with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thank you for that, but you’re a terrible liar, Princess,” he replied as he caressed her bruised face, his eyes growing moist with unwanted tears. “I…I thought I’d really lost you…this time.”

His words came out choked and broken, evidence of the turmoil still lingering within him. She could tell that he was fighting to keep his emotions in check, to not completely break down in front of her. It hurt her to see him teetering on the edge like this especially knowing that she had pushed him there.

Tilting her head, Diana pressed her lips to his, a kiss full of reassurance and love, seeking to erase the fears of an eight year old boy who could never fully let go of the horrors that he had seen in his life. He responded to her kiss, his hold on her tightening as if terrified that she’d suddenly vanish from his arms.

“You know you’re never allowed to leave me, right?” Bruce asked as he pressed his lips to her cheekbone, feathering kisses over her bruised skin.

“Yes, I know,” she whispered with a soft smile. “You’re not allowed to leave me either.”

“You know that’s one promise that I’m not going to be able to keep,” he told her, sadness filling his countenance once more. “Someday, I’m going to grow old and crippled while you’ll still be young and as gorgeous as ever.”

“Not if I can help it,” she murmured, kissing him again and wanting so much more.

Her kiss was already making him lightheaded with desire, but her words managed to break through the building passion. “Wait a minute,” he said with a frown. “What do you mean by that?”

Diana got a sheepish look on her face as she leaned in to kiss him again, annoyed with herself for having said anything at all about it. “Nothing…forget about it.”

The feel of her mouth attacking his throat was pure heaven especially after everything that had happened to her yesterday. He was desperate to reconnect with her, to feel her so alive in his arms, to know her love all over again.

However, her obvious attempt to divert his attention cut through the desire and the reminder that his wife was in no shape for them to be together just yet. Bruce carefully and very reluctantly pulled back, forcing her to stop. The bruises that marred her face instantly put a definite halt to the passion.

“What are you up to, Princess?”

She knew there was no escaping it now. “I’ve asked mother what it would take to petition the gods and goddesses to remove my immortality,” she admitted.

Diana watched as his face grew ghostly pale, his blue eyes hardening with sudden anger. She knew that he wouldn’t take the news well which was why she was hoping to approach him about it at a better time than the day after she had almost been killed. She’d been thinking about it for some time, but had been trying to find an appropriate time to talk to him about it.

“You did what?” he practically hissed, his entire body immediately growing tense.

“Bruce, I…” she began as he quickly removed himself from her embrace.

Getting out of the bed, Bruce began pacing back and forth in the small medical room, raking his fingers back through his short black hair as he tried to process what she had told him. “How could you do something like that?” he demanded to know, his voice low and nearly trembling with anger.

Wincing, Diana struggled to sit up; mindful of her broken bones and all the wires and tubing she was hooked up to. “I thought that you’d be a little happier about it than this,” she confessed with a confused frown, her hand falling affectionately to her unborn daughter.

“How in the world would I be happy knowing that you’ll die some day?” he asked, glaring at her with an expression of pure horror.

Bracing her ribs with her arm, Diana moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her frustration growing. “Bruce, my immortality was one of your idiotic reasons why we couldn’t be together in the beginning,” she reminded him with a glare of her own, “and now you’re angry with me for wanting it removed?”

“It was never your immortality that I worried about, Diana,” he angrily snapped at her. “It was always my own mortality that I dreaded. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being stuck taking care of an old man, frail and bedridden while you remained the same. I thought you deserved better than that.”

“Why do you think so little of yourself all the time?” she asked. “You always thought you were never good enough for me, that I could never love someone as dark and broken as you or that I deserved someone who won’t grow old like you will.

“I fell in love with you, Bruce…issues and all. I have never cared about you growing old or taking care of you later in life. What I can’t stand is the thought of watching you die and knowing that I’ll have to go on without you.”

Bruce watched as tears pooled in her eyes and pierced his heart. “You…” he began as his voice suddenly cracked, forcing him to clear his throat thick with emotions before finally being able to continue. “You can’t die, Diana…ever.”

While touched by his words, it had also managed to inflame her anger. “I am not allowed to die, but it’s all right if you do?” she ground out. “Do you honestly think I love you any less than you love me? That the moment you’re gone I’ll just be able to pick up and move on to someone else as if you meant nothing to me?”

“No, you don’t understand,” he insisted with a fierce scowl, his anger still simmering just beneath the surface along with choking panic. He needed to get some air, clear his head so he could think straight. “I’m going to get cleaned up and check in with Clark to see if he’s found out anything yet about the explosion. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Diana watched as Bruce abruptly left, leaving her there all alone. Her head began to pound harder the angrier she got, but she refused to back down on this. She was furious with him for his lack of understanding and refusal to see things from her standpoint. 

She held her head in her hands as the headache worsened, the sound of the monitor alarms going off not helping in the least. Diana rubbed her forehead, feeling more than a little dizzy. She could feel her heartbeat in her head, hammering mercilessly. 

J’onn raced in at that moment, his usually stoic face veiled with concern. “Diana, please you need to lie down,” he instructed her.

The Martian Manhunter helped her back into the bed, pulling the covers over her. “J’onn, what is it?” she asked. “Is the baby alright?”

He immediately began checking over her other vitals, worried about how upset she had gotten. “The baby is fine, however you are not,” he frowned. “You blood pressure is far too high. You cannot allow yourself to become so upset, Diana. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

Diana could only nod her head in response, her eyes closed as she struggled to stop the tears that still threatened to fall. She bit her bottom lip as she fought to calm herself. How could Bruce think for one minute that she’d be able to survive losing him? Did he really think that she didn’t love him as much as he loved her?

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to open her eyes. She found herself staring up into the concerned face of her Martian friend. “Diana, it will be alright,” he reassured her. “You just need to talk to Bruce.”

“He doesn’t understand, J’onn,” she bitterly replied as she averted her eyes. “He means everything to me.”

“As you do to him,” he informed her. “He’s so scared of losing you that even the thought of you dying long after he’s gone causes him great panic. He can’t accept a world where you no longer exist even if he has long passed away.”

“That’s doesn’t make any sense,” she sighed heavily, her hands rubbing comfortingly over her belly.

“No, it doesn’t, but to him it does,” he pointed out. “He has seen the frailty of life personally as Bruce Wayne and far too often as Batman. It keeps him from fully accepting the happiness that he has found in his life for fear that if he does, he’ll lose it all.”

“With or without my immortality, I’m still at risk of dying, J’onn,” she shook her head in frustration.

“And that was never more proven to him than yesterday with the accident,” he told her. “It affected him deeply, far more than even I can understand. He’s reliving the loss of his parents all over again through the near loss of you and your baby.”

Diana felt guilt overwhelming her, reminding her of how she’d let her emotions get the better of her. “I need to talk to him,” she said, sitting up in bed.

J’onn gently pushed her back down. “You need to rest right now and Bruce needs a little time to think,” he replied. “You two share a great love, Diana, one that is rare and very precious. I know you’ll find a way to come to terms with your immortality together.”

Diana smiled softly as she took the Martian’s hand in hers. “Thank you, J’onn,” she softly said.

“Any time,” he responded with his characteristic stoicism. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Diana nodded her head as she settled against the pillows, wishing more than anything that Bruce was here with her. She never should’ve told him about it this soon after the accident. It hadn’t been fair to him and now she found herself anxious to make it right.

She just hoped that he would return soon.

XXX

Stepping out of the shower, Bruce dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He turned towards his vanity, the palms of his hands finding the steel countertop covered with a thin layer of condensation from the hot shower he’d just taken.

He leaned forward, using the vanity to support his weight, his chin falling to his chest with the release of a ragged breath. His heart and mind were tangled up in a heated battle as he struggled to come to terms with the news that Diana had revealed to him.

How could she do something like that without discussing it with him first? She had to know that he’d never agree with her decision to give up her immortality. He had to make her see how foolish it would be. Although it would be difficult, he knew he could handle dying someday as long as he knew that she’d always be safe, living on forever.

Raising his head, Bruce studied his reflection in the mirror, noticing a couple more fine lines around his eyes that he didn’t remember seeing before, the countless scars that crisscrossed his chest and abdomen from the battles that he’s faced. His own mortality was staring back at him, reminding him how short life truly was…how much shorter it could be with the unique lives that they led.

If he had his way, he would live with Diana forever, never leaving each other’s side and loving her to his heart’s content and then some. They would make love and never ever stop.

The thought caused his blue eyes to suddenly brighten once more, a slight upturn of his lips and a skipping beat in his heart. His life would be absolutely perfect in every way imaginable if that could happen.

But he wasn’t immortal…and Diana would no longer be as well if her gods chose to honor Hippolyta’s petition.

Bruce felt his stomach roil with the thought, causing him to grab hold of the edge of the vanity counter in order to steady himself. He needed to get out here, get his mind off of it and onto something else just for a little while.

He quickly shaved and dressed, donning his uniform and feeling an immediate sense of security as he pulled the cowl over his face. He was all business now, forcing his argument with Diana to the deepest recesses of his mind to dwell on later.

Now that he knew Diana would heal from her injuries, he needed to focus on the cause of the explosion. He wanted to know exactly what had happened so something like this never happened again.

Exiting his quarters, Batman quickly made his way to the Javelin bay in desperate need of answers. Immortal or not, Diana could have been killed had she been any closer to the source of the explosion. He would’ve lost his wife as well as his unborn daughter. The thought made his legs suddenly feel as though they were filled with lead, threatening to drag him to the floor.

He ignored those he passed by, his gaze locked straight ahead of him as he marched towards his intended destination. His fingers instinctively curled into tightly clenched fists, his jaw set with the anger and frustration simmering deep within.

Entering the Javelin bay, he was met with a little less chaos than he’d seen here yesterday. There were crewmen still working to clean up the damage, Clark sweeping the bay with his x-ray vision to look for any signs of further trouble.

Superman turned to notice the Dark Knight as he approached. “How’s Diana?” he asked with a furrowed brow of concern. “I didn’t want to disturb her so I haven’t gone to see her yet.”

“She’ll be fine,” Bruce curtly replied, turning his attention to the sight of the explosion.

He suddenly felt very ill again as he studied it, Diana’s blood still marking the floor. Images of a dark alley, a gun and a string of pearls, his parent’s blood staining the concrete flashed through his mind’s eye. He felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat, his blood pounding in his ears.

A firm hand on his shoulder pulled him back from that dark abyss that threatened to pull him in again. He turned to look into Superman’s understanding eyes. “Don’t go there, Bruce,” he softly yet firmly said. “Diana and the baby are going to be alright.”

Bruce nodded in response, trying to speak but finding his mouth full of cotton. He knelt down, running a gauntleted finger through the black residue that the explosion had left behind on the steel floor. His lips pressed into a thin grim line, the substance startling familiar to him.

Superman studied him for a long minute, trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not for Bruce to be here. It had hit far too close to home for his friend and being here investigating it was only adding to his fears.

Before the Man of Steel could say anything, Batman abruptly stood to his feet, cursing under his breath as he stormed from the Javelin bay. Clark wasn’t certain what exactly had just happened, but whatever he had discovered wasn’t anything good.

XXX

Batman ignored the swooshing of the doors alerting him to the fact that someone had just entered his lab on the Watchtower. He didn’t have time for idle chatter right now or to discuss the weather. Finding that black gritty residue in the Javelin bay had caused sick dread to begin churning in his gut. He wouldn’t be free from it now until he’d gotten to the bottom of his investigation.

He didn’t need to turn around to know it was J’onn who had entered. He glanced at the bottom of his computer screen to check the time, stunned to find that it was already early evening. He had been working in here ever since he’d left Clark in the Javelin bay, completely oblivious to time.

He felt a sudden wave of guilt wash through him for not going back to see Diana like he’d promised. He had checked on her a few times through the live security camera feed to make sure that she was resting like she should.

He had wanted to go to her and hold her, to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn’t right now. He was still fighting to come to terms with what she wanted – to be mortal like him. On top of that, the discovery in the Javelin bay had kept him confined to his lab all day. 

“How is she?” Bruce asked before J’onn could even utter a single word.

“She’s stable…for the moment,” J’onn replied as he sat down in the chair next to the Caped Crusader.

The phrasing of the Martian Manhunter’s words did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Bat. “What do you mean ‘stable for the moment’?” he demanded as he turned sharply to stare at his teammate sitting beside him. “What’s wrong with Diana?”

“Her blood pressure became dangerously high after you left her room this morning,” J’onn informed him. “It has remained stable for the rest of the day, but she must rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and avoid stress as much as possible.”

Bruce felt as though he’d just been punched in the gut, the wind suddenly sucked from his lungs as guilt swelled in his chest. He needed to see her right away, tell her how sorry he was for upsetting her. He needed her safe in his arms, to feel her heart beating against him.

“Bruce, it’s not your fault,” J’onn tried to reassure him, his voice stern in order to get through to him. “We had no way of knowing that she’d develop high blood pressure like this.”

“She’s a damn Amazon,” Bruce ground out. “She’s not supposed to have health issues like this.”

“Amazonian physiology is different from human beings, but yet she is still a woman,” J’onn reminded him. “It might have something do with the fact that she is from an all female race that were meant to despise men.”

“So her gods are punishing her for choosing to love a man, for becoming impregnated by a man?” he growled, his anger rising with every word he spoke.

“No, I would not go that far, but it could be that if an Amazon chooses to leave their ways then they are to suffer the same difficulties as any normal pregnant woman.”

“She didn’t experience this when she was pregnant with Nicholas,” Bruce stated.

“I’m afraid each pregnancy is different,” J’onn informed him. “What is happening this time might not happen with the next one, but she is at risk for it.”

“I have to see her,” Bruce said as he stood to his feet.

J’onn stood as well, his hand shooting out to grab hold of Batman’s arm. “Diana is no longer here.”

“What do you mean?” he scowled. “Where is she?”

“She transported back to the Manor just a little while ago,” J’onn replied. “That is why I came to see you.”

“You let her go?” Batman nearly yelled.

“She refused to stay any longer,” he told him. “She pulled out her IV and removed all the monitors. I tried to talk her into staying until tomorrow at the very least, but she said she needed to return home to her sons.”

“Dammit,” Bruce growled under his breath. “Damn stubborn Amazon.”

J’onn thought the comment quite ironic coming from a man who had left the infirmary against medical advice with broken limbs and internal injuries more times than he could possibly count. “She promised to contact me or Leslie immediately if she experienced any more difficulties.”

Before J’onn could say anymore, Batman was already out the door, stalking straight for the transport room. He needed to talk to her, make sure she was alright and if at all possible get her back to the infirmary on the Watchtower.

 _“Bruce, you need to know that this is why Diana is so ready to give up her immortality,”_ J’onn mentally communicated with him.

A picture suddenly developed in Bruce’s mind as vivid as if he was there himself. He saw Diana standing in a cemetery all alone, the wind causing her long raven hair to whip. Tears were trickling down her beautiful face that was as flawless as the day that he’d first laid eyes on her.

He ached inside to erase the tears from her face, to hold her and comfort her. He watched as she paused before a tombstone with Alfred’s name on it, laying a crimson rose on his grave. She kissed her fingertips before pressing them to the marble headstone.

Bruce felt his breath stick in his throat as she moved on to Thomas and Martha Wayne’s graves, doing the same for them as well. He watched as she skipped over the next to move onto the others, the names of each beloved to both of them.

Timothy…Dick…Nicholas…

He felt a sharp pain blossoming in his chest that deepened with every name she passed by, leaving a crimson rose and a kiss for each one. The headstone of their unborn daughter was last. It caused him to gasp from the near-crippling heartache that gripped him, J’onn’s voice suddenly invading his mind and answering his unspoken question.

_“There is no guarantee that your children will be gifted with immortality, Bruce.”_

Entranced by what he was seeing, Bruce continued to watch as Diana spent considerable time at their children’s graves before finally returning to the grave that she had skipped over earlier. It was a gravestone bore his name, the one next to his empty as if waiting for her to join him one day.

Diana knelt in the thick green grass, her tears streaming down her face as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the headstone knowing it was the closest that she’d come to holding him again.

She stayed like that for a long time before finally pressing her lips to his name that had been elegantly carved into the beautiful light blue marble. She tenderly ran her fingers over each letter of his name one at a time before finally getting to her feet and leaving all alone.

 _“This is what Diana fears most, Bruce,”_ J’onn’s voice filled his mind. _“She’d rather die with you than be forced to live without you and your family. She loves you that much.”_

Bruce fought to catch his breath as he leaned heavily against the wall of the corridor. It felt as though his heart was about to burst from the overwhelming love he felt inside for her, never before knowing such love in his life until her.

_“When Diana was exiled from Themyscira for a time, it hurt her deeper than any of you knew,”_ J’onn revealed to him. _“Because of it, she fears losing her family again…being left behind. I thought you should know.”_

__With that, Bruce was suddenly released from J’onn’s vision. It left him feeling drained and more than desperate to see Diana. He had to find her right away._ _

__XXX_ _

__Diana sat rocking Nicholas to sleep in his bedroom, her little boy already fast asleep in her arms. She tilted down, kissing the top of his head, loving the feel of her son in her arms again. While she had only been gone a day, it had felt like an eternity._ _

__“Are you sure I can’t get you anything else?” Tim asked her as he entered with a cup of hot tea in hand._ _

__“No, this is perfect, Tim,” she replied with a shake of her head. “Thank you.”_ _

__“You sure you don’t want something to eat?” Tim questioned her with a frown as he sat down on the floor before her. “You didn’t eat any supper tonight. You really should eat something. I’m sure the baby is hungry.”_ _

__“Maybe later, Bruce Junior,” she said with an affectionate smile on her lips._ _

__Tim stared at her for a long moment, a frown forming on his face. “You should have stayed on the ‘Tower where J’onn could watch you.”_ _

__“I’m fine, Tim…really,” she attempted to reassure him. “I missed you guys too much to stay away any longer.”_ _

__Tim’s frown quickly morphed into a wide grin, but it still hurt him to see his surrogate mother so beaten up. Her hand was in a brace, cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. It was unnerving to say the least._ _

__“I’ll put Nick to bed,” he said, standing to his feet and taking the sleeping boy from her arms. “You need to go rest, Mom.”_ _

__Diana watched as Tim put Nicholas in his crib, tucking him in for the night. “Be careful tonight out on patrol,” she told him as she stood to her feet. “We don’t need any more injuries in this house.”_ _

__“I will…I promise,” Tim replied with a nod._ _

__Taking her cup of hot tea, Diana retreated to her bedroom, passing by the mirror above her dresser. She was relieved to see that the bruises were already beginning to fade a little. With any luck, the deep cut on her forehead would be gone in the next day or so. Hopefully then everyone would stop looking at her as if she was about to shatter into a million pieces at any minute._ _

__She rubbed her belly when an unexpected kick caught her attention. “Hi there, my little sun and stars,” she cooed to her unborn daughter as she set her cup of tea down on the bedside table before climbing into bed._ _

__Diana propped herself up against the abundant pillows, savoring the feeling of being in her own bed again. She knew that Bruce would be showing up soon and it made her heart constrict with regret. She never should have told him her decision so soon after the accident. It had been a horrible thing to do to him especially knowing the demons he struggled with._ _

__With a sigh of frustration, she picked up her tablet, reviewing the numerous training sessions she’d been working on setting up for all the League members. She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to banish the headache that refused to leave when she noticed a familiar figure suddenly filling the doorway._ _

__His arresting presence always made her insides quiver, but it was the dark intensity in his eyes that caused heat to spread throughout her entire body. She just stared at him for a long moment, so many things that she wanted to say suddenly stuck in her throat and on her tongue._ _

__“Hi,” he finally said, appearing to have the same problem as she was at that moment._ _

__“Hi,” she softly replied, setting her tablet down on her lap._ _

__Finally finding the ability to walk again, Bruce made his way to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed directly next to her. Even bruised and battered she was still the most breathtaking creature he’d ever seen.  
He reached out, taking her tablet from her lap and setting it on the bedside table before taking her hand in his. “You should be resting, not working,” he gently chided, his azure blue eyes filled with nothing but love and concern as he gazed at her._ _

__“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she murmured. “I shouldn’t have…”_ _

__Bruce swiftly closed the distance between them, silencing her with his lips, his tongue exploring her mouth as if for the first time. He pressed her back against the pillows, all of the worries and fears of the day momentarily forgotten as they lost themselves in each other, taking comfort in the one they loved most._ _

__Breaking the kiss, Bruce’s hand settled on the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. “I understand, Princess,” he told her, his lips still a breath away from hers. “If you want to give up your immortality, then I will support you in your decision.”_ _

__Tears instantly filled her eyes as she kissed him deeply, sucking seductively on his bottom lip and evoking a moan of heated desire. “It’s only because I love you so much,” she breathlessly replied._ _

__“I know that now,” he whispered, tilting his head to kiss her again._ _

__“Did you doubt my love for you?” she questioned him, her face suddenly filling with hurt._ _

__“No, never,” he responded with a tender smile. “Let’s just say that J’onn opened my eyes, helped me to see things from your perspective.”_ _

__“Remind me to thank him later,” she whispered, running her fingers through his black hair._ _

__“I’m so sorry that I upset you earlier today,” he said as his smile fell away, replaced with deep regret. “I never meant to hurt you.”_ _

__“Bruce, it’s my fault for springing that on you without warning. It wasn’t fair of me to tell you I wanted to give up my immortality after what happened yesterday. You were already upset with the accident without adding this on top of it.”_ _

__“No, I don’t want you worrying about anything anymore, Princess,” he insisted with a frown. “You need to concentrate on you and our baby right now…nothing more.”_ _

__Diana pulled a raven lock behind her ear, a frown of her own gracing her face. “J’onn told you.” It was more of a statement than a question. “I’m fine, Bruce…I promise. I would never put our baby in danger.”_ _

__“I know, Diana,” he stated, his frustration more than evident. “I’m not going to be able to talk you into returning to the infirmary, am I?”_ _

__“I want to recover here at home with you and our family,” she replied. “I promise the moment I feel as if something is wrong, you will be the first person I tell. Deal?”_ _

__Bruce released a weary sigh of reluctant acceptance, his thumb stroking her bruised cheek. “Deal,” he relented. “I love you, Princess…more than you can possibly know.”_ _

__“I love you too, Bruce,” she whispered as her lips met his in another kiss._ _


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 36

Bruce sat before the bank of computer monitors in the Batcave with Nicholas sitting on his lap. The Batman was completely lost deep in thought as he prepared for patrol, studying the evidence that he’d gathered so far from the explosion as well as the murder spree in Gotham.

The murder spree number had climbed to twelve now, the bodies piling up and the evidence still more than scarce. It was beginning to drive Bruce crazy. He should have been able to crack this case wide open well before now, before this many people had to die.

Whatever the Penguin was up to, he was doing an excellent job of covering his tracks.

Tim bound down the stairs to get ready for patrol as well, stunned to find Nicholas in the Batcave with Bruce. “Hey,” Tim greeted him with a confused frown. “What’s the little bat doing down here in the cave and does Diana know about it?”

“Diana’s asleep and Nicholas is down here because you decided to see if he liked Coke. He won’t go to sleep now,” Bruce turned an annoyed glare at his son. “Nice move, genius. For future reference, never ever give a toddler caffeine especially before his bedtime.”

Tim’s hands immediately went up in front of him in self-defense. “It was not my fault,” he maintained, his eyes wide. “I was sitting on the floor playing a video game. When I turned to take a drink of my pop, I found Nick drinking from the straw. Who knew that he would figure out how to drink from a straw?”

Bruce shot him a look that said “really…that’s your excuse”, causing Tim to sheepishly avert his gaze in embarrassment. That’s when the teenager decided it was best to change the subject, his attention shifting to Nick sitting on Bruce’s lap.

“You’re really letting him play with your cell phone?” he asked, incredulous. “He slobbered all over mine the last time he got his little hands on it.”

“First of all, it’s turned off,” Bruce explained as he began to type away on his computer. “Second, the case is waterproof and third, it’s keeping him occupied. It’s more than worth it.”

Tim watched with amusement as Nicholas turned the phone over and around in his small hands in an effort to discover how to turn it on, thoroughly examining it from every angle. He was giving the device a patented bat glare that would no doubt make his father proud.

“It’s your old phone, isn’t it?”

“Yah…took the battery out of it,” Bruce replied with a devious smirk.

Nicholas suddenly made a growling sound in the back of his throat, frustration written all over his little face as he began to shake the phone with both hands in an effort to make it turn on. Bruce could barely contain his amusement with his son’s annoyance. 

Nicholas never ceased to fascinate and charm him with his curiosity and happy disposition. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he had been when he was Nicholas’s age and all had been right in his world. He wondered how different things would’ve been had he never lost his parents, his entire world crushed.

At the same time, he could totally see Diana in their son’s every movement, his utter curiosity with everything, his perpetual amiable attitude. He hoped that their daughter was just like Diana as well.

Nicholas suddenly stuck the corner of the old phone in his mouth, chewing and slobbering all over it. “Dada?” Nicholas jabbered, holding up the wet phone to his father to help him turn it on. 

Bruce’s hand fell on the back of his son’s head, affectionately stroking his hair. He didn’t think he could possibly love this little boy anymore than he already did only to be proven wrong. Sometimes he thought for sure his heart would burst or completely melt away with the amount of love that Diana and his family continually poured into it.

“Sorry, little man,” Bruce replied with a smile. “Someday when you’re older I’ll get you a real one that works, but this one is going to have to do for now.”

“Any luck so far?” Alfred asked as he approached.

“No, still wide awake,” Bruce informed him. “If we didn’t have so much to do on patrol tonight, I’d make Tim stay home and keep Nick occupied until he finally fell asleep.”

“What do we have going on special tonight?” Tim questioned him.

“We’re going to try a different tactic at catching the Penguin tonight,” Bruce told him, handing his young son over to Alfred.

The British butler happily took the little boy into his arms, holding him close as Nicholas showed him the phone covered in drool, his face still contorted with annoyance. “Don’t worry about us,” he said. “I’ll watch after Master Nicholas and Miss Diana while you’re away.”

Bruce stood to his feet, ready to go get changed for his nightly activities. “Thank you, Alfred. Is Diana still sleeping?”

“Yes, last I checked,” Alfred replied. “I have a feeling she’ll sleep well into tomorrow after everything she’s been through.” 

Bruce drew a ragged breath, nodding his head in agreement. “I hate leaving her tonight after her blood pressure spiked this morning, but I have to find out what the Penguin is really up to.”

“Don’t worry,” Alfred reassured him. “I’ll contact you if there are any changes.”

“Thank you,” he responded before leaning in to kiss his son on the forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Nicholas was still frowning, his attention fully on his phone, his little fingers repeatedly pressing the screen in a futile effort to make it do something…anything. “Come, Master Nicholas,” Alfred said as he turned to leave. “I think it’s time Grandpa Alfred used an old-fashioned remedy for sleeplessness.”

“What’s that?” Tim asked.

“Warm milk and a rocking chair,” Alfred answered over his shoulder as he took his charge upstairs.

Tim followed Bruce to the changing room, itching to get out on patrol. After everything that had happened to Diana, all the worry and fears about her and the baby, he was more than anxious to get out and beat on some bad guys.

“So where are we going to start tonight?” he asked.

“The docks,” Bruce informed him.

“What’s going on there?” 

“I’m not sure, but we’re going to find out,” he cryptically replied.

“Hope we find out something soon. The body count is piling up.”

“I know,” Bruce agreed with a frown. “That’s why we need to get down to the docks and see if we can shake things up a bit.”

XXX

Peering through a small window streaked with dirt and grime, the white slits of Batman’s cowl narrowed as he attempted to find something that would help blow this case wide open. He was sick of being one step behind the Penguin and whatever game he was playing.

Spying movement in the shadows, his hand immediately went for his batarang in preparation. The shadow began to grow darker and larger as his prey stealthily moved through the building. It was time to make their move.

Sid lit his cigarette as he made his way through the factory, his thoughts on anything but his purpose for being there. He didn’t know why the Penguin had sent him here in the first place especially when there were other less important guys that could have been sent on this wild-hair errand of Penguin’s.

He just wanted to get the package and get out of here. He had a girl waiting for him back at the Iceberg Lounge and he didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary. Taking a long puff on his cigarette, he couldn’t help the lustful grin that caused his lips to curl as he thought about Anita’s legs. He was anxious to see even more of her tonight.

Grumbling under his breath, he made his way to a set of wooden crates marked “fragile”. Grabbing a crowbar that had been left on the concrete floor beside it, he quickly set to work, freeing the lid from the crate. Wrenching it free, he tossed the lid aside along with the crowbar before reaching in.

“What are you looking for, Sid?”

Sid instantly froze, the fine hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms immediately standing on end. It was the only voice that managed to inflict that sick gut-twisting fear inside of him. Now was no different as he slowly retracted his hand before turning around.

“You’re trespassing, you know,” Sid managed to say despite the thick fear that had clenched at his throat.

“And what do they call what you’re doing?” Batman deeply rasped.

“Running an errand for the boss,” Sid maintained, folding his arms against his chest and straightening his spine in order to appear fearless when he was anything but at that moment. Insides were trembling. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for some information,” Batman informed him.

“What kind of information?” Sid questioned him, his gaze instantly narrowing with this unexpected turn of events. The Gotham vigilante had rarely sought him out for information.

“What do you know about the special military grade weapons coming through Gotham?”

Sid’s lips pressed into a thin grim line of confusion and thought, still feeling unnerved to be involved in a cordial visit with Batman himself. He’d never had an encounter with him that didn’t end with him picking up his teeth, limping away to lick his wounds or waking up in jail.

“What’s it worth to you?” the thug finally responded, suddenly feeling a fleeting sense of boldness.

Batman took a threatening step closer, allowing his larger size to intimidate the man. “I’ll let you walk out of here without needing medical assistance this time.”

Sid chuckled softly, something almost nervous as he thought through his options. He could tell by the twitching of Batman’s clenched fists that he was rapidly running out of time. “I might know something, but it’s not much.”

Batman just stood there glaring at him with a look that could have caused a shift in the whole issue of global warming. He took another step closer, the tips of his black boots touching the cheap fake leather of Sid’s motorcycle boots. He grabbed the man by the front of his leather jacket, lifting him an inch off the ground with one hand.

“Okay…okay,” Sid said as he held up his hands. “I know a little something, but you did not hear it from me. If the Penguin finds out, I’m good as dead.”

“I’ll take that risk,” Batman growled with a sneer. “Talk…now.”

“The Penguin has a new partner, actually it might be more than one,” Sid began to explain. “I think I heard something like Falcon or Falcona or something like that, but I can’t be certain.”

Batman froze with the unexpected news. Could the Falcone family be back? 

“My death will be on your head if I wind up dead because I told you,” Sid stated.

“Don’t worry, Sid,” Batman murmured. 

Sid closed his eyes as he released a long sigh of absolute relief, his hand falling back as he fought to calm the hammering in his heart. “That’s a relief because…” he began as he finally lifted his head and opened his eyes to find himself all alone again. He released a sigh of relief as he leaned against the crates to support his weight, his hand on his chest. “That is just too creepy.”

XXX

Diana woke up to the sound of familiar voices outside of her bedroom. She pressed her head further into the pillows, burrowing deeper under the covers as she fought to break free from the unconsciousness that still gripped her.

She finally opened her eyes, sunlight from a nearby window streaming through the sheer curtains that fluttered with the breeze that entered through the open window. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to adjust to the brightness that filled the room, her head pounding with the intensity of the light.

She groaned softly as she finally rolled onto her back, her hand automatically reaching out to find that her husband wasn’t beside her. She frowned in disappointment as she lifted her head off the pillow in search of him, finding that her head hurt a little worse by doing that.

Bruce had told her that if it had been anyone else, the severity of her concussion would have killed them. She had actually been thankful that it was her who had taken the full brunt of the explosion, knowing that she could handle it better than one of the civilian crewmen who had been helping her with the inventory.

Sitting up, Diana brushed her hair back over her shoulder, her brow furrowed as she fought to connect her thoughts. Looking around the room, she tried to figure out where Bruce had gone, but found no sign of him.

They had talked for quite a long time last night, sharing their dreams and fears for the future especially where her immortality was concerned. It had been a good conversation, one that had been very long in coming between them.

They had also kissed for quite a long time, savoring the feel of having one another in each other’s arms, finally being forced to stop when things became far too heated for them to continue. She found herself longing to pick up where they had left off despite how much her head hurt.

“I think she should be in here by me.”

“That’s too far down the hall from our room.”

“I can take care of her if she needs something.”

“You’ll sleep through the whole thing.”

Diana’s brow furrowed even further as she tried to figure out what they were talking about. She knew that she had a head injury, but it shouldn’t be this difficult to decipher. Before she could pull the covers back and exit the bed, the bedroom door cracked open.

She looked up to find Bruce poking his head in. A smile spread across his incredibly handsome face as he pushed the door further open with his foot, entering with a tray in hand. She readily returned his smile with one of her own, her heart melting at the sight of her husband.

“Morning,” she said as she propped herself up against the mountain of pillows behind her.

“Afternoon, Princess,” he replied, kicking the door closed in Tim’s face. 

A muffled “hi mom” was heard through the closed door, putting a smile on Diana’s face. “Hi, Tim,” she called back as Bruce set the tray of food down on her bedside table. “He could come in you know.”

“No, he can’t,” Bruce adamantly stated as he moved around to the other side of the bed so he could lay right beside her. “I told him that you were all mine right now. He can see you in a little bit.”

She gave him an admonishing look, but the way that her blue eyes sparkled told him that she was anything but annoyed with him for it. “Is it really afternoon already?”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her temple before taking a plate of food from her. “Afraid so,” he replied. “You slept through breakfast and lunch.”

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep so long,” she gently chided him.

“You obviously needed it,” he told her, reaching up to hook a raven curl behind her ear. “Remember, we made a deal last night? You behave yourself and I won’t have Leslie and J’onn put you on bed rest until the baby’s born.”

Diana turned sharply to look at him, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. “I may have a head injury, but I definitely don’t remember making that deal.”

“I was hoping that I could slip that in on you,” he teased, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Nice try, Mr. Wayne,” she smirked at him. “I have a very hard head, remember?”

“All too well and I have to say that I’m more than thankful for it this time,” he said, suddenly growing quiet as the ramifications came crushing down on him all over again.

Sensing his trepidation, Diana grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “So what were you and Tim talking about out in the hallway?” she asked, changing the subject to keep her husband’s brooding at bay.

His countenance immediately brightened with her question. “Tim thinks the new nursery should be closer to his room so that he can help more when the new baby comes.”

“So, he’s planning on helping with midnight breast feedings?” 

“Evidently,” Bruce replied with a chuckle. “We really should start working on the nursery soon.”

“I was going to start painting next week,” Diana told him, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Bruce gave her a disapproving frown. “I don’t think so, Princess.”

“I am more than capable of painting a bedroom,” she insisted.

“I’m not saying that you aren’t, but J’onn said that you’re supposed to be resting,” he reminded her. “I’m just going by J’onn’s orders. No stress for you.”

The smug grin on his lips both annoyed and excited her. Why did he have to be so damn irresistible? “One of these days, I’m going to be able to withstand your charms.”

“Doubt it,” he continued to grin. “I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.”

“Oh you think so?” she laughed, leaning in close to him so that her mouth was dangerously close to his.

She allowed her thinly clad body to brush seductively against him, her Meta hearing picking up on the subtle hitching of his breath, noticing the way that his blue eyes immediately darkened with sudden lust.

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”

Bruce swiftly leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss only to have her turn her head at the last minute, her mouth finding his throat and creating a slow sensual caress. Her teeth and tongue joined in, causing Bruce’s fingers to curl tightly around the edges of his plate as if it could somehow help him survive his wife’s delicious torture.

“Princess…” he gasped, his breathing growing ragged as his pulse began to race.

“Yes, Bruce?” she sweetly murmured softly in his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and teasing it mercilessly.

Her right hand moved to take his plate away before sneaking down his body to stroke his manhood through his workout shorts. An indecipherable sound sprang from his lips as he pressed the back of his head against the headboard, a noise that was something between a gasp and a strangled moan.

His heart was pounding wildly now as Diana blew lightly across his ear. “Are you sure that I don’t have some sort of an effect on you?”

Bruce nearly whimpered in response to the feel of her hand on him, knowing that he should pull away from this now and yet so afraid that she was going to stop. She had him teetering on the very edge of losing his mind in a blissful release, his body begging for more from her.

“How was patrol last night?” she asked between tortuous kisses.

“Found out…some…” Bruce paused to gasp her name before continuing, “…valuable information…”

Without realizing it, Diana had managed to move the plate from his hands. She suddenly moved to straddle him, her hand trying to work him free from his shorts. She was as anxious to feel him inside of her as he was to be there.

Bruce quickly gripped her hips firmly, pushing her nightgown up. “We…we can’t…” he somehow said between panting gasps, his breath suddenly catching as she lowered her hips over him, taking him fully inside of her and causing a low hiss to slip past his lips

“J’onn never said we couldn’t do this,” she murmured in triumphant as she began to move her hips, smiling to herself as his eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open.

“You’re supposed…to be resting,” he said with a growling tone. “This is definitely not resting.”

“I did already,” she breathlessly reminded him as she kissed and nipped along his prominent jaw line that she loved to tease. “Now, I want you.”

Bruce swiftly lost all sense of coherent thought as Diana moved over him, her hips rising and falling in a sensuous cadence to grind against him. His fingers dug almost painfully into her hip, his other hand clutching at the sheet beneath him as if holding on for dear life.

The slow steady pace she had set was driving him absolutely wild, his entire body taut with the pleasure pounding through his veins. He was growing more and more desperate for the release that she was intentionally denying him, pushing him to the verge of throwing her down and taking control.

With her injuries, though, he was afraid of hurting her. He knew that he should put a stop to this, but heaven help him it felt so amazing being able to be with her against like this after almost losing her forever.

Releasing the sheet, he grasped the nape of her neck, pulling her mouth from his neck to his lips, his need to taste her again overwhelming him as he kissed her harder than he probably should have, but he was having a very hard time trying to hold himself back.

He swallowed Diana’s moan as he plundered her mouth, kissing her senseless. His hands moved up and down her sides, caressing and kneading her flesh before finally gripping her hips and holding her down as he took control. He swore if he didn’t find his release soon, he was going to explode.

Bruce’s grunting pants filled the room, mingling with the sounds of their love making as he drove into her. The overwhelming love he felt for her seemed to wash through him like a mighty river, pouring from his heart and into every move of his hips, every caress of his fingers, every bruising kiss.

His mouth found her ear as he pushed them closer to the edge. “Don’t ever leave me…please…”

He suddenly came with a cry, her name torn from his lips as he emptied himself deep inside of her. Diana clung to him, recovering from her own release as she fought to catch her breath as well, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she softly promised him, kissing him deeply to seal it.

Diana held him for a long time, stroking his hair and reassuring him with her presence. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, absorbing her strength and love as he held her in an almost crushing embrace of his own.

Her side ached from the broken ribs, but she refused to say anything to him, knowing that he needed this now more than anything. She wished that she could banish all of his fears and demons, hoped that in time she could do that for him someday.

His nightmares had lessened dramatically since they had first begun their relationship much to her relief. She just hoped that she’d be able to fully heal his heart in time as well, knowing that she could never replace his parents, but hoping to mend the broken pieces that had been left behind.

Unfortunately, accidents like the one that she’d just been in weren’t helping in that regard at all.

Feeling something wet trickling down her chest; Diana pulled back, her hands managing to cradle his face despite the brace on his wrist. “Bruce, what is it?” she asked with concern, stunned to see his cheek wet with a thin trail of tears.

It was the first time that she had ever seen him cry even though it wasn’t much. It was unnerving to say the least and yet she was touched that he had felt he could lower his barriers and allow her to see him so broken like this. He always felt it meant he was weak; she reassured him he was only being human.

“When I…I got the call from Clark that there had been an accident, I…I just…”

His voice abruptly broke off, his eyes red from holding in so many tears still begging to be released as well as so much hurt. It broke her heart.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce,” she told him as she caressed his face, leaning in and using her lips to erase the single track of tears.

He threaded his fingers through her thick raven hair, holding her so he could gaze into her eyes. “J’onn told me what you feared with your immortality, how you’re afraid of being left behind,” he admitted. “I don’t want you to ever feel that way, Diana.”

“And I don’t want you always worrying that you’re going to lose me,” she gently yet firmly replied. “No matter what happens, I’ll always fight until my very last breath to find my way back to you.”

“You better,” he stated with an unconvinced sigh that told her he still wasn’t persuaded about giving up his constant worrying over her. “I’ll never forgive you if you don’t.”

Diana chuckled softly in response, running her long fingers through his hair. “Well, than I guess I better make sure I honor my promise.”

“Yes, you better,” he murmured before suddenly leaning forward and pinning her back to the mattress, being mindful of the baby.

A stunned gasp escaped Diana’s lips with the sudden change in position, but loving it nonetheless. “You realize we’re not going to be able to do it like this for much longer at the rate my belly’s growing now.”

“You’re far from huge, Princess,” he told her before he began to attack the slender column of her throat. “Besides, I thought we were pretty clever coming up with different positions when you were pregnant with Nicholas before.”

“We definitely didn’t let him slow us down, did we?” she said with a lilting chuckle that quickly morphed into a moan as Bruce sucked hard on her throat.

He swiftly descended on her mouth, claiming her with a heated passion that left her gasping for air and hungry for more. She growled low in her throat in frustration when he suddenly began to climb off of her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she demanded to know as she pulled him back over her where she wanted him.

“You’re supposed to be recovering, not making love with me,” he pointed out with a mischeivious glint in his eye.

Her fingers played with the hair that rested against the back of his neck, adding a little more pressure in order to force him mouth even closer. “I promise I’m much better than what I was.”

“Says the woman with the brace on her broken wrist,” he teased.

“It didn’t stop you a few minutes ago,” she reminded him with an arching eyebrow, leaning in to kiss and nuzzle his neck.

“You were straddling me…had me pinned against the headboard,” he stated in defense. “What was I supposed to do? I was completely defenseless.”

“Defenseless against a pregnant injured woman?”

“So you do concede to being injured,” he said with a grin against her chest he continued to explore her with his mouth and hands. Conversation was beginning to grow more and more difficult the more heated things became, though.

Diana gasped as he raked his teeth over her skin, raising her hips to grind against his. Unfortunately, her belly was in the way. “Need something, Princess?” he breathlessly asked.

“Hera, Bruce!” she growled with mounting frustration. If he didn’t do something soon, she was going to have to force him into submitting to her, pinning him down and taking what she wanted again.

An ancient Greek curse word escaped her lips as he chuckled between kisses. “Careful,” he chided her. “None of that language around the baby.”

“Bruce Wayne, by all that is good and sacred if you don’t…”

Bruce silenced her with a powerful thrust of his hips, giving her exactly what she had wanted and causing her to cry out. As he began to make love to her, he couldn’t help the relief that welled in his heart that she was alright. She was safe and with him and nothing could be better in this world to him that that.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 37

Bruce scrolled through one screen after another on his computer as he reviewed every shred of information he could glean on the infamous Falcone crime family. He had thought after Carmine and his three children had died it would be the end of the crime family once and for all, but evidently not.

There was something that he had to have missed over the years of being forced to deal with them. When Carmine had died, he had hoped that would be the last of it, but he knew he could never be that lucky. Carmine’s three children had been a living nightmare to deal with and now there was the possibility that there was another Falcone player in town who had partnered with the Penguin.

The nightmare had just gotten much worse.

Leaning forward, Bruce rested his elbows on his desk and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. He could feel the beginning of a migraine forming behind his eyes. The battle in Gotham was a never ending game, one that he felt he was losing badly at.

For all the good he tried to do, it felt like a solitary drop of rain in a vast inky ocean of utter chaos and wickedness. He didn’t feel as though he was even making the slightest wave among all of the crime that saturated the city that he loved.

Would it ever become the bright shining city that he dreamed it could be someday for his children?

He hoped to make Gotham safe for not only its citizens, but especially for his own children. The thought of Nicholas…their daughter…being forced to carry on the deadly fight to rid the city of the horrors that he had been forced to witness as an eight year old boy made his stomach twist painfully.

The unexpected feel of familiar hands so gentle and yet so very deadly began to knead the tight muscles of his neck. She had actually managed to sneak up on him this time though he would never admit it to her. She’d never let him live it down if she knew.

“Why aren’t you resting, Princess?” he gruffly asked though the words turned into a muffled groan as her fingers suddenly dug a little deeper, a little harder into the knotted up muscles across his shoulders. She had made her point without uttering a single word.

Her warm breath skating across his ear was his only warning before her sultry words assaulted not only his hearing, but his groin as well. It never ceased to amaze him how much she could truly affect him by doing so little.

“I came to find my handsome husband,” she murmured. “Your son’s birthday party is in an hour.”

Bruce’s head snapped up as he glared at the corner of the computer screen that revealed the time, silently willing it to be different. Where had the day gone? He could have sworn that he’d only been down here in the batcave for a couple of hours…not six.

“Why didn’t you come get me sooner?” he asked with a frowned as he stood from his chair, turning around to face her.

“I knew that you needed time to sort through your investigation,” she replied. “Were you able to come up with any more from what you learned at the docks the other night?”

“Not yet, but I have Barbara helping me work on finding anything about the Falcone family that she can scare up,” he told her.

“I’m sure you’ll come across something that will crack this whole thing wide open for you,” she reassured him.

Bruce’s hands fell to either side of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. “You should have come to get me sooner. We have a lot of work to do before the party starts.”

“Alfred and Tim helped me get everything ready,” she responded with a quick kiss. 

He frowned despite her sweet kiss, not only wanting more but wishing she hadn’t done all the work without him. “I should’ve been helping set up, not you.”

“Bruce, I’m fine. The accident was over a week ago,” she reminded him. “You’re not going to stop worrying until after this baby is born, are you?”

“No and even after the baby is born, I’ll still be worrying about you so you better get used to it, Princess,” he told her with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What am I going to do with you, Bruce Wayne?” she said with a sigh, an affectionate smile tugging at her lips.

“I can think of quite a few things off the top of my head,” he huskily replied as he kissed her. “Of course, we would definitely need a lot more than just an hour for what I have in mind.”

“Hmmm…well then, I guess you better hold onto that thought of yours for later tonight because the guests will be arriving soon.”

Taking his hand in hers, she began to pull him towards the stairs of the batcave. His focus fell to the sexy sway of her hips, the gorgeous view of her long legs that taunted and teased him, beckoning him to touch her.

“It’s going to be difficult keeping my hands off of you when you’re dressed like that.”

Diana turned to look at him over her shoulder, a confused expression lighting her face as she led up the steps. “Bruce, I’m wearing a maternity sundress and sandals,” she pointed out to him. “Not to mention, I’m six months pregnant. I’m quite sure I’m not that attractive right now.”

“Diana, you could make a burlap sack and orthopedic shoes look sexy as hell,” he said with a leering grin as they passed by the grandfather clock into the library. “Besides, you have no idea how sexy it is to see you carrying my baby.”

Bruce suddenly paused in mid-step, pulling her to a stop and kissing her breathless. After several long moments, she finally retreated for air, resting her forehead against his as she struggled to catch the breath that he had just stolen.

“You make it more than difficult to think straight when you kiss me like that,” she breathily chided him, her tongue peeking out to run across her bottom lip.

“And you make it damn near impossible not to kiss you when you do that with your tongue, Princess,” he murmured.

“Oh, you mean this?” she grinned, running her tongue over her bottom lip again in a slow seductive taunt.

“Yes…that,” he growled, his mouth roughly claiming hers with a vengeance, his tongue in a sudden duel with hers for ultimate control.

They were soon interrupted by a reprimanding throat clearing cough that was all too familiar. “What is it, Alfred?” Bruce finally asked, annoyed by the interruption.

“As much as it thrills my very soul to see the two of you so happy and in love, I’m afraid that you have a call, Master Bruce,” the British butler informed him.

“Who is it?”

“Mr. Darren Strong,” he replied. “He seemed quite perplexed on the phone and most anxious to speak with you.”

“You better see what he needs,” Diana suggested. “It might be important. Besides, I need to get Nicholas for his big party.”

Bruce’s frown deepened as he picked up the phone, wondering what Darren wanted. He hadn’t heard from him since finalizing the research deal between their two companies. He hoped that everything was alright.

“This is Bruce.”

“Hi, Bruce,” Darren greeted him, his voice solemn and missing the glib confident tone that it usually carried. “I’m sorry to bother you on a Saturday like this.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” he insisted, his instincts on high alert. “What can I do for you?”

“I…uh…” Darren began only to suddenly pause in his explanation for the unexpected phone call, searching for the words that he needed to say. “I…I just wanted to let you know that my sister Allison passed away early this morning.”

Bruce was speechless with what Darren had just told him, fighting to find his own voice at that moment with the unexpected news. “Darren, I’m so very sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you, but because of you Allison ended up having a little more time than she probably wouldn’t have had without Dr. Lance’s help,” he informed him. “I just wanted to call and thank you for that.”

“You have no need to thank me,” Bruce responded, his heart heavy for this man’s loss. Darren had told him that Allison was all that he had left in the world and now she was gone. He had known that intense loneliness all too well at one time. “I was more than happy to help you. I just wish I could have done more.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your day, but I just wanted you to know,” Darren continued.

“Thank you for calling,” Bruce softly said. “Please let us know if there’s anything else we can do for you.”

“I will…thanks, Bruce.”

He laid the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose as Diana entered with Nicholas in her arms. “Bruce, what is it?” she asked, suddenly concerned. “What did Darren want?”

“He called to let us know that his sister Allison passed away this morning,” he informed her.

Tears instantly welled in the Amazon’s eyes as she pressed a kiss to Nicholas’s temple, her eyes momentarily falling closed as she lifted silent prayers for the woman. “Dear Hera,” she softly gasped. “I’ll arrange to have some flowers sent next week.”

Bruce nodded his head in agreement as he thought about Darren’s loss, suddenly reminding him of his own and at the same time, reminding him of all that he had gained over the last year and a half. He couldn’t begin to imagine losing his family now.

Diana took his hand in hers, squeezing it tenderly as if reading his mind and feeling his loss. He looked up to find her cobalt blue eyes shining with unshed tears, the corners of her red lips gently curved into an understanding smile filled with reassurance that suddenly lifted the heaviness in his heart.

“Come, let’s enjoy this day celebrating our son’s birth,” she gently suggested. “We can be there for Darren and mourn his loss tomorrow.”

A reluctant smile slowly spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her cheek in unspoken gratitude. “Flash isn’t coming this afternoon, is he?”

Diana chuckled softly with his question as she led him to the kitchen. “Of course he is,” she said, handing Nicholas over to his father. “We can’t invite the Founders and their families without inviting Wally.”

“We could try,” he teased, his tone gruff but his eyes were filled with mischief.

“Wally would be positively crushed if he weren’t invited to Nicholas’s first birthday party,” Diana reminded him. “He loves Nicholas as if he were his own, considers himself to be Nicholas’s uncle.”

“He’s not, though,” Bruce pointed out. “Nicholas is all ours.”

Her husband’s possessive tone did not go unnoticed by the Amazon. “Mother should be arriving any minute now.”

“Hippolyta is coming?” The frown on his face was obvious.

“Yes, she’s coming,” Diana exclaimed in exasperation. “You know she wouldn’t miss her own grandson’s first birthday. You don’t have a problem with it do you? I thought you liked my mother now.”

“No, I do…its fine,” he said with a shake of his head as he patted Nicholas’s back. “It’s just that I forgot that’s all. I’ve just had a lot on my mind with your accident and investigating the explosion as well as the murder spree in Gotham.”

“You still think they’re connected in some way, don’t you?” she asked as she got Nicholas’s sippy cup from the refrigerator, momentarily distracted by the unexpected new picture of her and Bruce kissing that was now adorning the stainless steel door along with all the other family pictures that Alfred had collected and put up there on display.

“I don’t think so…I know so, Princess,” he grimly informed her, his voice all Batman. “I tested the black gritty residue that I obtained from the explosion site in the Javelin bay to the residue from the murders in Gotham. It’s a perfect match.”

Diana couldn’t help the shudder of dread that trembled through her with the realization that the League itself was possibly being targeted now. Her hand automatically fell to her belly, caressing their baby as if to make sure she was still safe, still growing inside of her.

Noticing her fear, Bruce immediately went to her, his hand covering hers that rested over their daughter. “I promise you…I will get to the bottom of this, Diana,” he swore to her, leaning in close and pressing his lips to her forehead where a lingering faint reminder of the accident still marred her skin.

A soft smile graced her face as the baby suddenly kicked as if adding her own reassurance. Looking up from their joined hands on her abdomen, Diana lost herself in Bruce’s piercing blue eyes that always caused the very air to disappear from her lungs.

A look of pure wonder and excitement lit his entire face. He quickly crouched down before her, holding Nicholas on his knee and putting his son’s small hand on Diana’s abdomen for him to feel the baby growing inside.

“Can you feel the baby, Nick?” Bruce asked him.

The baby kicked again at that moment causing Nicholas to giggle excitedly in response, stunned by what he felt. He quickly looked up at Diana as if wanting her to do it again causing the Amazon Princess to giggle at his reaction to feeling his sister for the first time.

“Mama,” Nicholas jabbered with a giggle as he repeatedly patted her tummy, wanting her to do it again. 

“He thinks I’m doing it on my own,” Diana chuckled as she lovingly stared down at her son.

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Great,” he replied. “He’s going to be bugging you to make the baby kick all the time now.”

Confused as to why nothing was happening when he patted his mother’s belly, he looked back at Bruce with an expression of pure bewilderment. “That’s your baby sister, Nicholas,” he tried to explain to him; placing his hand over Nicholas’s still resting on Diana’s abdomen. “Say hi to your sister. We’ll get to meet her in three more months.”

A sudden flash caused all three to look up in surprise, finding a grinning Alfred suspiciously slipping his camera back into his jacket pocket. “What?” he nonchalantly said.

“That camera is going to come up missing one day,” Bruce threatened with a dark glower as he straightened up, taking Nicholas’s sippy cup from Diana and giving it to his son.

Alfred just chuckled in response to the empty threat. “I’d love to see you try, Master Bruce.”

Diana covered her mouth, biting her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, but failed miserably, receiving a glare from her husband. “What?” she responded with a shrug. “It’s something I wouldn’t mind seeing. I think Alfred just might be able to take you.”

“You would bet against your own husband?” he asked in amazement.

A glint of amusement reflected in the butler’s eyes. “Master Bruce didn’t learn all of his tricks overseas,” Alfred informed her with a wink at Diana. “There are some things that even Lady Shiva couldn’t teach him.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to provide an appropriate retort in his defense only to be interrupted by Tim entering the kitchen. “Look who I found wandering outside.”

“Mother!” Diana exclaimed in excitement, making her way to her and pulling her into her arms.

Hippolyta pulled back to look at her daughter as well as her expanding belly, pride blossoming on her face. “You look positively radiant, my little sun and stars,” the Queen said as her hands fell to her daughter’s abdomen.

The baby kicked as if on cue, causing the Queen’s eyes to light up even further before unexpectedly growing moist with tears. She was so happy for the wonderful life that her daughter was building for herself in Man’s World and yet she missed her so very much.

Although not happy about her decision to marry the dark brooding Batman, she couldn’t have hand-picked a better, more worthy man for her daughter to marry and have children with. She’d never seen Diana happier or more beautiful in all her life, but the real change had been evident in Bruce Wayne.

It was as if the dark foreboding cloud that had shadowed him everywhere he went for so long had simply vanished, revealing a genuinely compassionate, noble man at heart. It must have been what Diana had seen in him all along, something that almost everyone else had not bothered to notice.

Looking past her daughter, Hippolyta gazed at the man who had stolen her daughter’s heart. His attention had been fully captured by Diana, nothing but absolute love and adoration shining in his eyes. It touched her heart to see the way that a man could truly look at a woman in such an intensely passionate way. It was as if Diana was his whole world in every way imaginable.

She suddenly found herself longing for a man to look at her the way that Bruce looked at Diana.

Quickly banishing such a foolish thought, she greeted her son-in-law. “Bruce, you’re looking well.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, coming over to kiss her on the cheek. “It’s good to see you too. I’m glad you could come today.”

Over time, Bruce was gradually growing to like his mother-in-law. He was still struggling with the fact that she had so coldly banished her own daughter from her home knowing it had been Diana’s only option. Then there was the whole incident with Hippolyta’s unexpected appearance at the manor the night that he had proposed to Diana. He was still angry that the queen had come to take Diana away from him, demanding that she leave and return to Themyscira forever.

Fortunately, things had settled down considerably since then, Hippolyta coming to accept him as a permanent part of Diana’s life. He just couldn’t help wondering if or when she might try something again. 

He also wanted to talk to her about what was involved in removing Diana’s immortality, what it would cost her or if it would harm her in any way. As much as he understood his wife’s desire to grow old and die with him someday, it was still something that he was struggling to come to terms with.

“And how is my handsome little Nicholas?” Hippolyta cooed, taking her grandson into her arms. “My, my…you’re getting to be a big boy, my little warrior.”

Nicholas quickly reached out to touch the beautiful ancient Greek necklace that adorned his grandmother’s neck, babbling at break-neck speed about something of great importance to him, pausing long enough to turn and point at Diana’s belly.

“Are you excited to meet your baby sister, little one?” she asked.

“Actually, I’m worried about how he’ll react to having a sister,” Diana admitted.

Bruce came to stand beside his wife, taking her hand in his. “I’m sure he’ll love her,” he reassured her.

“I know, but I’ve heard horror stories about first born children not accepting a new baby in the house,” she told him as she rubbed her belly, worry creasing her brow.

“You’ve been reading pregnancy books again haven’t you?” he asked with a frown.

“They contain a lot of good information,” Diana pointed out. “Besides, I have to do something to keep myself occupied since you banned me from going on League missions.”

“If you’ll all make your way to the garden, I’ll bring you some ice tea,” Alfred suggested. “The rest of our guests should be arriving any time now.”

“That’s Alfred’s way of politely saying ‘get out of my kitchen so I can work’,” Bruce interpreted for everyone, casting a knowing look at the butler.

“I was merely trying to make sure our guests are more comfortable,” Alfred maintained with a snort. “I’m sure that the Queen is accustomed to a more proper welcome than standing in a kitchen.”

“I assure you I’m quite fine, Alfred,” Hippolyta replied with a smile. “Things on Themyscira aren’t always so refined and proper.”

“She’s right, Alfred,” Diana interjected. “There were times when mother would let her hair down and actually join us in an occasional mud wrestling contest.”

Bruce turned a sharp look at his Amazon wife. “Mud wrestling?” he questioned her with a smirk, a lustful gleam suddenly lighting his azure eyes. “Do you have pictures of this event?”

Diana huffed in exasperation, squeezing his hand in response. “And where would we have gotten a camera on an ancient island hidden from the world and protected by magic for thousands of years?”

“You know Diana was the best mud wrestler among all the Amazons,” Hippolyta commented as she followed them outside with Nicholas in her arms, completely oblivious to the fact that she was making it rather embarrassing for her daughter. “Mud wrestling in the nude is not as easy as it might sound.”

“Really? Maybe you can reenact it for me some time,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear as they stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight.

A rosy tint suffused the Amazon Princess’s face as she dipped her head, tucking a raven lock behind her ear. “Better yet, maybe I’ll just wrestle with you instead,” she murmured under breath.

“I’d love nothing more, Princess,” he muttered.

“Hey, when can we all take a family vacation to Themyscira?” Tim suddenly asked as he followed everyone out, leaving Alfred to his kitchen and his final preparations for the party.

Alfred smiled to himself with Tim’s question, images of an all female island suddenly being invaded by the Wayne family. He was more than positive that the island would never be the same again after they had left, Dick and Tim creating quite the mayhem among the Amazon women.

He suddenly wondered how Hippolyta was going to react to the news that her other Amazonian daughter was dating Bruce Wayne’s son now. He decided that it was best to let Master Dick handle that little quandary on his own.

XXX

“You decorated for the party in Batman?” Bruce exclaimed as he came to an abrupt stop, stunned by what he saw.

Everywhere he looked, his alter ego hung from anything and everything that could possibly support streamers, cardboard, paper lanterns, lights and balloons of varying shapes and sizes. It was like walking into an outdoor shrine to himself, one that could induce terror in the most fearless. 

It was creepy and at the same time touching in a way.

“Bruce, you’re Nicholas’s favorite superhero,” Diana reminded him, kissing him on the cheek. “Would you have preferred he had a Flash birthday party instead?”

The Dark Knight visibly grimaced with the very thought of his own son having that comic relief of a superhero for his first birthday party. Images of his backyard awash in nothing but red with yellow lightning bolts made him internally shudder in horror.

“Hell no,” he growled. “It’s perfect just the way it is.”

“I thought you might agree,” Diana grinned.

Looking to his left, Bruce froze, his frown suddenly reappearing with a vengeance. “Really?” he asked in disbelief, a little annoyed. “A Batman piñata?”

“I think that was Dick’s idea,” Diana thoughtfully replied, unaware of the significance of it.

Bruce harrumphed with the revelation. “You do realize that you’re supposed to beat the crap out of a piñata with a stick in order to get the candy inside, right?”

“Yes…and?”

Staring at the confusion etched in her beautiful face, he couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. She was just so damn innocent and utterly adorable. “Never mind,” he sighed heavily. “I still owe him and Tim for Father’s Day.”

“I thought the shirt was so cute,” Diana told him. “You should wear it more. I never see you wear it.”

“There’s a good reason for that,” he muttered.

From behind them, they could hear Nicholas squeal loudly with delight at the sight of all the decorations, the black and silver balloons, the streamers and lights, the large piñata dangling from a tree limb. 

Bruce couldn’t contain the smirk of pride or the sudden flood of warmth that inundated his heart knowing how much Nicholas truly adored him. It brought about a sense of pure elation that was beyond imagination or description.

If there was a cloud beyond nine, he’d definitely found it because of Diana and the unique family they were building together.

“Dada!” Nicholas continued to cry excitedly, his bright blue eyes wide in absolute wonder as he tried to take it all in, pointing and yelling his father’s name over and over.

Hippolyta chuckled at her grandson’s reaction to the decorations, setting him down in the grass so he could explore it all. “I think he likes his party already,” she said, amused by him.

Nicholas toddled around the yard and patio, pointing and jabbering endlessly to everyone and no one. Tim knelt down and picked up his little brother, taking him around to the various decorations as well as the large table already filled with presents. The little boy swiftly leaned forward in an effort to reach his presents, almost toppling out of his brother’s arms in a desperate need to get to them.

“Whoa there, little bat,” Tim laughed, pulling him more firmly into his arms. “Hope the others arrive soon. Nick’s getting anxious to open his presents.”

“Speaking of guests,” Bruce began with a growing smirk. “Is Stephanie coming?”

Bruce watched with satisfaction as Tim’s face went crimson with embarrassment. He quickly ducked his head and averted his eyes, suddenly finding his tennis shoes more than a little fascinating at that particular moment.

“She couldn’t make it,” Tim mumbled, disheartened by the reminder. “Family vacation.”

“Awww, poor Timmy misses his girlfriend,” Dick teased his brother as he entered the elaborately decorated veranda, walking hand in hand with Donna Troy.

Dick and Donna both stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths falling open as the Queen of the Amazons suddenly turned around, revealing her presence. All three sets of eyes met in that uncomfortable moment, Dick’s stomach instantly plummeting into his boots as a curse formed on his lips.

“Um…hello, Mother,” Donna greeted her with a nervous smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 38

Diana watched in horror as her mother’s expression morphed from pure happiness to one of outright anger and disbelief. Her eyes became like blue flaming daggers as she stared at Donna and Dick who had stopped dead in their tracks at the unexpected sight of the Amazon Queen.

Diana quickly made her way to her mother, hoping to head off a possible explosion at her son’s first birthday party…or a homicide depending on how this actually went. “Mother, you remember Bruce’s son Dick,” she pleasantly inquired, taking Hippolyta’s hand in hers and squeezing it in an effort to break the mounting tension.

“Yes, I believe I do,” she tightly responded, her grip on her cup of punch tightening as she glared at the pair.

Bruce made a beeline for Dick in hopes of protecting his son in some sort of fashion, but wasn’t entirely certain how at the moment. It seemed preservation of life was first and foremost on the agenda for the birthday party that had taken a sudden turn for the worse before it had even really gotten started. 

And Flash had yet to make an appearance yet.

Bruce glared at his son, his heated gaze falling to Dick and Donna’s joined hands. Catching the hint, Dick quickly released Donna’s hand, wiping his suddenly sweaty palm casually on his jeans before stuffing both hands into his pockets with a look of pure innocence on his face.

There was no need to divulge more than was absolutely necessary at that moment, especially the fact that they had just spent their first night together last night or the juicy detail that she had completely rocked his world as well as broke his bed frame.

Bruce drew a deep breath, having already figured it out for himself. The goofy grin that had adorned his son’s face when they had first arrived as well as the slightly dazed look of euphoria that still clouded his eyes had been a dead giveaway that something had changed between the two young lovebirds.

This could not have come at a worse time.

“Couldn’t you have waited until tonight?” Bruce hissed under his breath, keeping his voice low so only Dick and Donna could hear.

“What?” Dick practically squeaked, his voice coming out much higher than he had anticipated. He quickly cleared his throat before trying to speak again. “It wasn’t like it was planned or anything.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes as he shook his head. This was unbelievable. “Couldn’t you have guessed that her mother would be here for Nicholas’s birthday party? I think you could have kept it zipped for a little while longer.”

“Actually, I had much better things on my mind last night than Nick’s birthday party,” Dick replied with that silly grin gracing his face again, his eyes falling dreamily on the beautiful Amazon to his left. 

Donna blushed furiously, dipping her head and shyly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. It only seemed to light Dick’s fire even more as he leaned over to whisper something mischievous in her ear, causing her to giggle in response.

“Do I need to turn a hose on you two?” Bruce ground out through clenched teeth, his hands curled into fists. He was doing his best to keep his back to Hippolyta, trying to block her view of the couple, knowing that Diana was trying to placate her mother.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Donna answered with a shrug. “Mother totally loves you Bruce. She’s completely cool with you and Diana so what’s the big deal about me and Dick?”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight down the overwhelming urge to crack their heads together. “First of all, you’re her youngest daughter,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck that was suddenly tight again. “Second of all, you’re dating my son…who is also Diana’s son. Third, you never warned her about any of this. Fourth, you…”

“Alright…alright, we get it,” Dick responded, holding his hands up in front of himself in defense. “I’ll just go over there and explain to Hippolyta that I’m in love with her daughter and beg for her forgiveness and approval.”

“You’re in love with me?” Donna whispered in stunned disbelief, her eyes softening and growing moist.

“Yah…totally,” Dick said, nodding his head as he leaned in and kissed her.

“I love you too, Dick,” Donna murmured as she returned his kiss, her hand resting against his cheek as she caressed his face.

“You two are so pathetic,” Bruce muttered under his breath.

“Wow, this coming from the man who can’t keep his hands off of his wife day or night,” Dick stated, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to Donna. “Did you know Bruce had to sound-proof their bedroom so the rest of the house could actually get some sleep? All night long. They’re insatiable.”

Bruce leveled Dick with a patented bat glare that would have made any other person shrivel up in abject terror. Dick just grinned at him as he folded his arms across his chest as if saying “is that the best you’ve got”. 

“When did I lose my edge?” Bruce grumbled in annoyance. “Doesn’t anyone fear me anymore around here?”

“Who is ready to party like its 1999?” Wally suddenly hollered as he entered the festively decorated garden of Wayne Manor, a life-sized stuffed Flash doll in his arms.

“I think I’ve just been dropped into a new level of hell,” Bruce groaned, his frustration escalating as he rubbed his face with his hands. His migraine had suddenly returned with a fierce vengeance.

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Flash yelled. “Uncle Wally is here! It’s time to get this party started right!”

Bruce turned around to check on Diana, hoping she was fairing between than he was at that moment. She was caught up in a rather heated argument with Hippolyta, Greek words flying back and forth at a speed too fast for even Bruce to catch what was being said. 

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out it was bad and quickly growing worse, though. Diana rubbed her forehead in frustration as she tried to calm her mother, but it didn’t seem to be working at the moment.

With a frown on his face, Bruce turned back to the lovers who were nuzzling noses and gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, completely oblivious to everyone around them. “You…over there,” Bruce ordered, grabbing Dick by the arm and shoving him over towards Wally West. “You…come with me.”

Taking Donna by the hand, he led her straight to Hippolyta whose cheeks were turning a rather bright shade of pink with the heated argument she was having with her eldest daughter. Releasing Donna’s hand, he positioned her directly in front of Hippolyta, much to the Queen’s surprise, before taking Diana’s hand firmly in his.

“Bruce, what are you doing?” Diana asked with a scowl.

“You are not to supposed to be getting upset,” Bruce reminded her. “It’s not good for you or the baby. Besides, this is between Donna and your mother. You and I are staying out of it. If Dick loses his head…or something else vitally important to a man…then its own damn fault.”

“What is wrong with my little sun and stars?” Hippolyta demanded to know, fear veiling her face as she stared at Bruce and Diana.

“Your ‘little sun and stars’ has pre-eclampsia,” Bruce bit out as he began to lead Diana away from them, growing more annoyed with the whole situation by the minute.

“Shouldn’t we at least try to help them?” Diana asked as she glanced back over her shoulder at her sister and mother who were quickly becoming lost in a very impassioned disagreement.

“Hell no,” he stated as he led her to a nearby chaise lounge to sit down with him. “No one came to my rescue when Hippolyta practically knocked down my front door and tried to take you away from me. I had to fight for you then; Dick can fight for Donna now. Besides, my only concern right now is you.”

Sitting on the chaise with her husband, Diana couldn’t help but feel as though Nicholas’s birthday party was a complete disaster. Tears suddenly welled in her eyes as she watched Donna and her mother arguing, Wally standing there talking to Dick with a larger than life stuffed Flash doll, and Tim was struggling to keep an overactive Nicholas from tearing down some of the decorations.

What had happened to the wonderful party that she had envisioned?

“Hey,” Bruce softly said, his finger beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. “It’ll be alright, Princess.”

“Everything just seems like such a mess,” she whispered as she fought back tears, her bottom lip trembling as she looked into his piercing blue eyes full of such love and concern.

“It’s perfect,” he reassured her, leaning in and kissing her softly. “And so are you.”

She returned his kiss, a tear slipping free. He quickly captured it with his lips as he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she murmured.

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out,” Bruce teased her as he kissed her again.

“Ok you two,” Flash loudly said. “Get a room!”

Bruce growled under his breath, useful methods for throwing an annoying guest out of a party flitting through his mind as Diana took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. “Just ignore him,” she gently instructed him. “It’ll be over soon and then you can have me all to yourself tonight.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to wait that long,” Bruce admitted.

“Sorry we’re late,” Clark announced as he arrived with his newborn daughter in his arms, Lois following close behind. “Lara had an accident just before we left that we had to take care of.”

“Dude!” Flash cried, his face screwing up with pure disgust. “I think she just had another one! She reeks!”

“Wally!” Lois scolded him. “That’s my daughter you’re talking about!”

“No, he’s right, Lois,” Clark interjected as he turned his head away from his daughter, his eyes beginning to water. “She smells pretty ripe again.”

“Fine,” Lois stated with a frown. “Give her here and I’ll change her.”

Clark happily handed his daughter over to his wife. “Thank goodness,” he happily replied. “I had to take care of the last one. I’m still trying to get that smell out of my nose.”

“You can use Nicholas’s room to change her,” Diana offered.

“Thanks, Diana,” Lois visibly winced as she took the infant, holding the baby away from her body as she headed back inside.

“Hey, wouldn’t it be super cool if Nick and Lara get married some day?” Flash suddenly announced to the group. “Bruce, you and Clark would be in-laws!”

Clark grinned, making his way to Bruce and clapping him on the back. “That would be so awesome,” Clark agreed. “We could spend all of our holidays and vacations together.”

Bruce growled as Diana’s eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of her little boy all grown up. “Someone please just shoot me now,” Bruce pleaded with a groan as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. He was definitely going to have to take something for this migraine that just kept getting worse.

Wiping her eyes, Diana leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, wrapping her arm securely around his. “No way,” she whispered in his ear. “There’s no way that I’m living without you, Bruce Wayne. I’m not giving up my immortality just to have you leave me.”

“Don’t worry, Princess,” he said with a sigh, looking up just in time to see Alfred pushing a cart loaded with trays of food.

Alfred did a double take at the sight of the gigantic red Flash doll that Wally had his arm around as if it was a real person. The British butler rolled his eyes and shook his head in obvious disapproval before resuming his journey.

J’onn, Shayera, and John arrived at that moment with Rex and their birthday presents in hand. “Nice doll, Flash,” Jon said with an incredulous shake of his head.

“Hey, I had this made especially for Nick,” Wally spouted in indignation. “Nothing but the absolute best for my favorite godson.”

“You are not Nicholas’s godfather,” Bruce snapped as he got up to retrieve his son who had currently found great fascination in a worm that he’d found on the ground. Tim was too enthralled with texting on his phone to notice his little brother was about to eat an earthworm.

“Why don’t we find something better to eat,” Bruce told him as he picked him up, taking the worm from his son’s hand and pitching it into the grass.

“Eating a worm or two won’t hurt him,” Wally stated. “I’ve eaten worms before and look how I turned out.”

“That’s not a good example, Wally,” John pointed out as Bruce stared at the Speedster as if he’d just grown another head.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred interrupted, deciding now was a good time. “Leslie called to say that she’s running late. She said to start without her and she’ll come just as soon as she can.”

“All clean and ready to party,” Lois happily announced as she returned with baby Lara.

“I’ll hold her,” Diana quickly volunteered. “You guys start eating.”

Taking the infant into her arms, Diana settled into a lawn chair to watch their friends and family as they made their way to the table laden with food. She released a relieved breath when her mother hugged Donna, a truce finally reached. Although her eyes still shot daggers at Dick, at least her mother wasn’t plotting an assassination attempt at the moment.

Diana couldn’t contain the chuckle that rose up in her throat as Bruce tried to help Nicholas with his plate of food. Her stubborn one year old was more than determined to do it by himself, wanting to carry his plate without his father’s help much to Bruce’s dismay.

Looking down at the bundle of pink that slept contentedly in her arms, she couldn’t help the tears the suddenly pooled in her eyes again, silently cursing her hormones. She could hardly wait until their daughter was finally here.

She was so anxious to see her, hoping that she would look just like Bruce. Each night when he crawled into bed after patrol, he would always kiss her forehead before leaning over to kiss her expanding belly. It never ceased to melt her heart, knowing how thrilled about the baby that he was despite Aphrodite’s blessing.

She felt so guilty for not telling Bruce sooner about their daughter, but she’d feared how he’d react to the blessing by the goddess of love. To her surprise, he had handled it far better than she would’ve imagined. 

The sudden feel of familiar fingers erasing her tears tore her from her thoughts. Looking up, she found her handsome husband kneeling down before her, a tender smile on his face. “Having a rough day?” he softly asked.

“Just a lot going on,” she admitted as she leaned into his hand that had come to rest against her cheek.

His smile turned into a worried frown. “Do you want to lay down for a little bit?” he offered. “I can come get you when Nicholas is ready to open his presents.”

“No…no, I’m fine,” she reassured him, tilting her head to kiss the palm of his hand still on her cheek. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Bruce suddenly got a very mischeivious look on his face, his smile returning. “Want me to send everyone home…kick Wally out?”

“Definitely not,” she insisted, doing her best to keep an annoyed look on her face but it was next to impossible with how absolutely adorable he looked at that moment. He was so playful, so happy…so free from the countless burdens that had weighed down his heart for so very long.

“Do you know how sexy you look holding that baby?” he murmured something husky causing Diana’s eyebrow to quirk in amusement.

“You mean more sexy than this?” she teased, holding the baby away from her body to show off her swollen belly.

“Princess, you can be sexy as hell doing absolutely nothing at all,” he replied with a smirk.

“Alright you two,” Hippolyta said as she approached with her plate in hand, settling into a chair next to her daughter. “You’ve already impregnated my daughter for a second time now. Let’s wait for number three until after this one is born.”

“I think that is my cue to leave,” Bruce said as he got to his feet, noting the blush that rose to his wife’s cheeks. “I’ll go get you something to eat, Princess.”

Hippolyta and Diana watched as Bruce walked away, one heart full of a love that was written about in fairy tales and movies, the other heart filled with growing respect and admiration that she never would have expected.

The Queen of the Amazons watched the billionaire as he paused to check on Nicholas who was currently sitting on Superman’s lap eating his supper. It was obvious how much her grandson loved the Kryptonian, but it was even more obvious how much he absolutely idolized his father.

“I can hardly believe that is the same man you married over a year ago,” Hippolyta thoughtfully commented. “He has changed greatly.”

“It’s the same man that I saw brief glimpses of hidden beneath years of heartbreaking pain and countless fears,” Diana replied. “I just get to see him much more frequently now.”

“He’s a very good man, Diana,” she told her. “You did well. It’s quite apparent how deeply he loves you.”

“I don’t think I could possibly love him more,” Diana wistfully said with a smile.

Hippolyta’s gaze shifted to her other daughter who was sitting extremely close to the Grayson boy. “Now, about the other one,” she coolly stated with a frown.

Diana watched as Dick fed Donna a strawberry, the juice from the fruit trickling down her chin. He lovingly wiped it off for her with his napkin, Donna practically radiating happiness as she tilted her head to kiss him.

It was clear that the two were madly in love and Diana had to admit that she was very happy for them. “Dick really is a good guy, Mother,” she informed her, amazed at how much the pair reminded her of her and Bruce. “He truly cares about Donna.”

“I hope so,” Hippolyta responded as she took a bite of her fruit. “She does seem very happy though. It was what I had wanted most for my daughters so I guess I can’t complain.”

Diana smiled at her mother, sadness unexpectedly welling in her chest. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I know, but Themyscira needs me,” she sighed as her gaze fell on her grandson who was currently trying to feed the Kryptonian a part of his sandwich.

Superman pretended to nibble on Nicholas’s fingers causing him to quickly pull his hand back, squealing and giggling. It caused Hippolyta to laugh at the scene playing out before her. Man’s World was definitely not what she had remembered it to be.

“You have made some very dear friends here in Man’s World, my sun and stars,” the Queen observed. “I must admit, though, that the one with the large red doll is a bit strange.”

Diana chuckled as she watched Flash talking to Alfred between stuffing large bites of food into his mouth, the poor butler’s face was a mixture of bewilderment and thinning patience. “I believe that I had better go rescue poor Alfred.”

“May I hold the baby?” Hippolyta asked, holding out her hands.

Diana passed Lara on to the queen, kissing her mother on the cheek in the process. “I love you, Mother.”

“I love you too, my sun and stars,” she softly said, touched by the act.

She watched as Diana went to sit with Alfred and Wally much to the British butler’s great relief. Bruce took her a plate of food, taking her hand and squeezing it before heading towards his mother-in-law much to Hippolyta’s surprise.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked before settling into the chair that his wife had just vacated.

“No, I’m fine…thank you,” she responded with a smile.

“I’m glad that you’ve chosen to let my son live for now,” Bruce told her. “Dick really is a good man. I promise that I will make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or hurt Donna.”

“That’s good to know because if he does, I’ll be coming after you first.”

Bruce’s head snapped to the side, a stunned expression on his face. To his amazement, the queen was actually smirking, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. If he hadn’t seen it himself, he never would’ve believed it. He could easily see where Diana got her mischievousness from.

He actually chuckled at her threat, Hippolyta sharing in his amusement. “There’s something you want to talk to me about,” she suddenly stated. “What is on your mind, Bruce?”

“You are direct,” Bruce replied, somewhat taken aback by her abrupt question. “I admire that greatly in people. It’s probably one of the first things that drew me to Diana.”

The Amazon Queen nodded her head with a knowing smile. “She is one of the most direct people that I have ever known.”

Bruce snorted in response. “You’re telling me,” he agreed, his face suddenly growing serious. “I wanted to talk to you about Diana’s wish to have her immortality removed.”

“Ah,” Hippolyta said, her own expression growing somber. “I had a feeling you and I would be have this discussion at some point. She’s very determined to make sure she ends her existence with you.”

Bruce’s heart tightened painfully in his chest, his throat constricting and nearly taking his breath away. The thought was too heartbreaking to dwell on and yet he knew he was going to have to face this issue head-on whether he liked it or not. 

“You must know that I’m completely against this,” he began, searching for the right words but having difficulty finding them. How do you find the words to talk about your wife’s eventual death? “I want Diana to keep her immortality…to live forever, but I have come to better understand her desire despite my opposition to it. I will honor her wishes though I don’t agree with it.”

“Yes, I’m afraid she is quite determined for me to petition the gods to have it removed,” Hippolyta admitted with a heavy sigh of regret. “I am relieved to hear you share my opinion, but we both know that trying to change Diana’s mind is going to be next to impossible.”

A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched his wife as she stood talking to Shayera and Lois, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her belly. She was breathtaking beyond belief, a wonderful mystery to him that he was still trying to unravel. She never ceased to amaze and surprise him, fascinate and charm him and he loved her more than anything in this whole world.

“I need to know everything you can tell me about this process,” he stated, his voice all business as if he was discussing a case and yet his heart was a tangled mess of warring emotions. “I need to know that she won’t be harmed in any way or that there aren’t any unanticipated factors that we need to be aware of.”

Hippolyta slowly nodded her head as she thought over his request for information. It warmed her heart to know how much this man truly cared about her daughter, loved her so immensely. She found herself seeing him in an even brighter light, an even greater level of respect for him taking root in her heart.

“I will see what I can find out for you,” Hippolyta responded. “I’ll need to consult the books back on Themyscira as well as some of our scribes, but I will send word to you.”

She could see a small measure of the tension ease from his shoulders and yet the full weight of his worry seemed even more crushing to her. It broke her heart to see Bruce and her daughter so in love and yet not being able to share that love for an eternity like they so deserved. Petitioning the gods to have her daughter’s immortality removed would be the hardest thing that she’d ever have to do.

“I would appreciate that,” Bruce softly said. “Please, don’t tell Diana I talked to you about this. I’m not trying to hide anything from her, but she’s get can’t upset right now with this pregnancy. I just need to know for my own peace of mind.”

“I will…under one condition.”

Bruce turned to look at her, surprised by her proposition. “Anything,” he warily replied, his body suddenly tensing in anticipation of the worst.

“Do me a favor and burn that enormous red doll,” the queen stated, the corners of her lips curving slightly. “That is about the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bruce’s face broke into a wide grin, relief washing over his face that he had found a new ally. “Deal.”

XXX

Diana watched as Nicholas opened the last of his presents, a toy batmobile large enough for him to sit in and peddle around the yard. The gift had elicited the loudest and longest squeal of delight from the one year old boy who couldn’t stop touching it and patting it with his hands, completely in awe over it.

She didn’t think that his smile could get any bigger than it was at that moment. “Can you give Grandpa Alfred a hug and a kiss for the birthday gift he gave you?” she asked him, Nicholas toddling over to him to hug him.

“I think Alfred should be grounded for a month for spoiling him,” Bruce grunted, his bright blue eyes betraying his chiding tone.

“That is what grandfathers are supposed to do,” Alfred proudly proclaimed in mock indignation. “Spoil them rotten and then unleash them on their parents to deal with.”

“You’re exactly right, Alfred,” Leslie agreed with a nod.

“You weren’t much better, Leslie,” Bruce pointed out. “A whole toy medical kit?”

“Just showing him his options for his future,” Leslie said with a proud grin.

“Hey, nobody said anything about my gift,” Wally pouted.

“I’m sure your gift will keep Nicholas up all night with nightmares,” Bruce told him with a smirk.

“That’s not true!” Flash maintained. “It’s a great gift.”

“Yes, it is, Wally,” Diana placated the young man, patting his knee. “I’m sure Nicholas adores it.”

Wally grinned smugly, pleased with the attention he was finally receiving. “Anything for the little bat.”

“Who is ready for birthday cake?” Alfred announced as he returned with a large black and silver cake in hand.

Nicholas’s face lit up at the sight of the cake, instantly abandoning his new car for the sweet treat that Alfred had just brought out. “Alf!” Nicholas babbled, reaching up his hands towards Alfred and the cake. “Alf!"

Alfred laughed as he looked down at the little boy. “This one is for everyone else, Master Nicholas,” he informed him. “I have a very special cake set aside especially for you.”

Nicholas’s eyes got wide as Leslie came out with a smaller cake, one that was Batman’s face. “Dada!” he excitedly cried at the sight of his cake.

Picking him up, Bruce sat him down on his lap as Leslie set the cake down on a table in front of him. Before she could light the single candle on the cake, Alfred was snapping pictures much to Bruce’s exasperation as Nicholas’s hands immediately went for the cake.

Small fingers dug eagerly into the black cowled face of his favorite superhero, revealing chocolate cake hidden beneath the thick cover of icing. He quickly put his fingers into his mouth, sucking the sweet frosting off.

“Well that lasted a whole two seconds,” Bruce frowned as Nicholas turned around and patted his father’s face with his sticky hands. “Great. Thanks, Nicholas.”

Diana couldn’t hide her amusement at seeing Nicholas and now Bruce covered in cake and frosting as Nicholas continued to eat his cake with his fingers, sharing it with his father. She could barely contain her tears of happiness as she watched Bruce trying to avoid being attacked by anymore cake and failing miserably. 

She could only imagine how Nicholas’s second birthday was going to turn out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 39

Diana stood in the doorway of the library of the manor, her hands on her hips and a frown fixed firmly on her face. Her attention was focused solely on the swing that she’d been trying to put together for Nicholas for the last four plus months.

She was growing exasperated with the baby contraption that any adult with half of a brain should be able to put together and yet it had become nothing but a complete disaster. She absentmindedly rubbed her expanding belly as she considered going out and buying a new one.

She could just go to the store and buy a new swing that was already put together. She could discreetly burn this one and bury the evidence somewhere in the woods where it would never be found again. No one would ever be the wiser.

No, her Amazonian pride would not allow her to give up. She must face this like any other adversary that she has ever tackled in battle – face it head on with the wisdom of Athena and hopefully a very large dose of patience.

Pulling her long raven locks back in her hands, she secured her hair into a ponytail, ready to tackle this once and for all. With any luck, she’d have it done in time for their daughter to use.

“What are you up to, Princess?”

Diana turned in surprise only to be greeted with a sweet kiss. “You’re home early,” she said with a pleased smile, grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him in for another kiss. “How was work?”

“Made the company another billion dollars today so I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off,” he informed her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her belly and caressing it lovingly.

“So I married myself a genius?”

“You’re just now figuring that out?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I always knew there was brilliant mind behind that dark brooding façade,” she responded with a smirk before making her way to the partially assembled swing. “It’s just nice to know I’m right.”

“You’re actually going to work on the swing?”

The surprise in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by her. “Yes, I am,” she stated, shooting him a glare of indignation. “I’m getting this thing done one way or another.”

Bruce did his best to hide the smile that crept across his face, but it was next to impossible as he settled into his chair at his desk. “You do realize that Wally and John have a running bet now on how long it’ll take you to actually finish it?”

Her beautiful face quickly morphed into a scowl as she carefully settled down on the floor, crossing her legs before her. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she exclaimed in exasperation. “Those two are always looking for something to make a bet on.”

“I told you I’d help you with it,” he reminded her as he began to sort through the mail, casting a sidelong glance at her.

Her face was screwed up in a mix of frustration and outright determination with a hint of annoyance. She was beyond adorable, making it more than difficult to focus on what he was doing at that moment. Hell, he had difficulty thinking straight whenever she was near him no matter what she was doing. She was the only one who had ever been able to do that to him and it perplexed him to end.

“No way are you helping me with this,” she adamantly maintained, her chin lifted high. “It can’t be that difficult to figure out. I’m going to finish this by myself one way or another.”

“By the time our daughter starts school or for child number three?” he teased her.

“I don’t know, Mr. Wayne,” she stated, quirking a raven eyebrow. “You keep it up and this will be the last child that we will ever conceive.”

Bruce chuckled with her idle threat. “Like you can keep your hands off of me, Princess,” he smugly shot back. “You barely survived a week when I purposefully gave you the cold shoulder in retaliation to the little war you started.”

“That was because of the pregnancy hormones,” she said in defense as she studied the instruction sheet. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Right,” he murmured in obvious unbelief. “Then how do you explain throwing me down on the medical table after returning from patrol six months ago and having your way with me? We not only broke the table, but most likely conceived our daughter that night.”

A smile of remembrance spread across her face with the delicious memory. To have called that encounter heated would have been a gross understatement. “I don’t recall you complaining about it.”

“I had a naked Amazon straddling me, tearing my uniform off of my body,” he pointed out. “I don’t think I was in much of a position to argue at that point. Of course, it’s not like I could have said much with your tongue in my mouth. Oh and did I mention you had my arms pinned above my head?”

“You could have gotten free if you had really wanted to,” she shot back with an indifferent shrug.

“The way you were riding me would have caused me great physical harm had I attempted an escape.”

Diana couldn’t contain her giggle as she glanced at him. His face was a bit flushed, his beautiful blue eyes darkening with lustful remembrance of that very passionate encounter. “For someone who feels they were accosted that night, you sure seem to remember quite a few details from that encounter.”

“Maybe I’m just wondering when you might to try it again,” he casually replied.

“So you like being dominated by your wife?” she inquired.

Before he could respond, Diana let loose a Greek curse word. Bruce frowned as he looked over at his wife who was holding up a part of the swing. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone has been working on putting the swing together,” she replied, her forehead creased in thought.

“Someone must obviously have a death wish,” he snorted. “You’ve been adamant from the beginning that you were going to it yourself.”

“I don’t know, but this part here at the bottom was not here last week,” she informed him, her annoyance growing. “I’m going to find out who did this and when I do, they’re going to regret it.”

“I guess someone decided to take pity on you and lend you a hand,” he told her knowing that it would only annoy her all the more.

He knew that he shouldn’t get her riled up like that with the risk of her blood pressure running high, but sometimes it was just too hard to resist. Besides, a little teasing couldn’t hurt too much especially since her blood pressure had thankfully been stable over the last several days.

“I don’t require any help or pity,” she snapped. “I can do this myself.”

“I’m sure that you can, Princess,” he attempted to placate her.

She shot him a heated glare that only managed to make him chuckle in response. “You’re patronizing me, aren’t you?”

“You’re catching on,” he murmured as he read an invitation to a charity golf outing. “Hey, have you ever played golf before?”

“Never,” she muttered with a frown as she looked over the directions again. They might as well have been written in Chinese. 

“Maybe I’ll have to teach you,” he thoughtfully said.

“Inset part D into hole E…secure with screw F as seen in diagram.” Diana growled under breath, another flurry of Greek filling the air. “I have no screw F!”

“Easy there, Princess,” he gently warned her as he got up and made his way over to where she was sitting on the floor. “Maybe you should just leave this until after the baby is born.”

Diana let out an exasperated breath as Bruce settled down on the floor beside her. “I’m fine, Bruce,” she insisted. “I just want to get this done once and for all…prove to everyone I can do this.”

“Not if it makes you upset you’re not,” he stated in a tone that said he was not about to argue about it.

“Bruce, I highly doubt putting a baby swing together is going to endanger my life or our daughter’s for that matter,” she said, her expression telling him that she wasn’t backing down. “Although, it might endanger the life of whoever is working on it behind my back.”

“Then at least let me help you,” he tried again.

“No, I’m doing this myself, she insisted.

Bruce sighed heavily in reluctant acceptance. “Has anyone ever told you how extremely stubborn you are?”

“You tell me all the time,” she replied with a grin. “It’s one of the things that you love so much about me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

Diana playfully swatted his arm. “You know you love everything about me,” she said as she shifted, crawling into his lap to straddle him.

Bruce’s hands happily settled on her bottom, holding her firmly against him. “Hmmm…” he thoughtfully hummed. “Let me think about that for a minute.”

“If you have to think about it, Mister, then we have a definite problem,” she huffed, poking him in the chest to emphasize her point.

“Princess, you know I absolutely adore everything about you,” he admitted. “If I didn’t, I would never have let you into my life two years ago.”

“That’s more like it, but I’m pretty sure I still would have won you over anyways,” she softly murmured as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. “I always get what I want.” 

Bruce’s hands eagerly roamed over her back as the kiss more heated. He groaned when she rocked her hips against his, her fingers playing with the hair that lay on the back of his neck as her other hand slipped down his torso to pull his shirt free from his pants.

Her hand sensually slid up under his dress shirt, her fingernails repeatedly raking over his muscular chest. Breaking the passionate kiss, Bruce drew a ragged breath as she trailed hot kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

“I’m not sure what I adore most when you’re pregnant – the fact that you’re carrying my baby or your raging pregnancy hormones,” he breathed heavily, his eyes falling closed with the pleasure that was beginning to thrum through him.

Diana nipped at his ear, her tongue swirling around the lobe before sucking hard on it, causing Bruce’s breath to hitch. “By the way, don’t forget it’s your turn to do a training session with the rookies tomorrow afternoon.”

Her mouth and hips were driving him crazy, her sultry tone spellbinding, and her words…wait. 

Bruce immediately pulled back, his hands firmly gripping her shoulders. “What did you just say?”

Her lips curved into a devious smile as she attempted to lean in to kiss him again. “You have training with the rookies tomorrow.”

His blue eyes instantly narrowed as a sneer twitched at his lips. “And you thought trying to seduce me would help cushion the news a little?”

“Did it work?” she asked with an infectious grin.

“Not at all,” he stated with a scowl. “You are going to owe me far more than this to get me to participate tomorrow, Princess.”

The palms of her hands quickly came to rest against his chest, her fingers caressing him through his dress shirt. She tilted her head slightly, her lips playfully quirked. She teasingly batted her eyelashes at him, her cobalt blue eyes beseeching him to do what she wanted him to do.

“Just what do you have in mind, Batman?” she inquired, her lips brushing temptingly against his.

“I think I’m going to require another greeting from you when I come home from patrol tonight, one like the night when we conceived our daughter,” he replied.

Diana giggled softly with his request. “Bruce, I’m six months pregnant now,” she reminded him. “I’m not quite as agile as I was then.”

“I’m sure you can improvise,” he said with a smirk, his mouth finding hers again. “Be creative.”

“Alright, you have a deal,” she agreed. “I just didn’t realize that you had enjoyed that night so much. I had actually felt a little guilty afterwards for taking advantage of you like that.”

“You have no idea,” he groaned. “You took the term ‘rocked my world’ to a whole new level, Princess.”

“You know all you had to do was ask,” she said. “You know I would have happily agreed without making a deal.” 

“Oh that’s only the beginning of this deal,” he informed her. “There will be more payment that will need to be made at another point in time to be determined later.”

Diana’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as she pulled back to stare at him. “Like what?”

“Nothing too terribly painful I’m sure,” he cryptically responded, his eyes dancing with mischief. “Maybe a little rendezvous in the Batmobile or a personal meeting in my office at work.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” she murmured. “I think this is one type of deal that I can definitely handle…except for being able to fit inside the Batmobile any time soon. That one will probably have to wait for another three months.”

“I’m glad because I’d hate to have to find someone else to…” he began before he was silenced by her sweet lips.

A sudden tapping on his leg broke the intimate moment, causing them both to pull back in surprise. Looking to his left, Bruce was greeted by an unexpected sight. “Dada!” Nicholas happily greeted him with a smile, cake frosting on his nose and lips.

Bruce instantly groaned at the sight of him. “No way, little partner,” he adamantly stated. “It took me forever to get all of the frosting off of me after your encounter with your first birthday cake.”

Diana giggled as she reached over to pick up her son, placing him between the two of them. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“It wasn’t that bad?” he repeated in obvious disagreement. “Diana, I was blowing frosting out of my nose the rest of the day. I have never in my life seen a little boy demolish a birthday cake quite like that before. By the time he was done, we were both covered in it.”

“It thought it was cute,” she confessed with a grin that turned flirtatious, “and you tasted good too.”

“Well, you get the honor of sitting with him when he turns two,” he replied with a frown.

Looking down at his son, Bruce couldn’t keep the annoyed expression on his face for long. It had been a great first birthday party for their son despite the whole Hippolyta nearly killing Dick and of course the piñata fiasco. Dick was still in deep trouble for that little disaster.

“Dada,” Nicholas said as he patted Bruce’s chest insistently with an expectant look in his bright blue eyes.

“Sorry, Nick,” he sighed. “There’s no candy inside of me.”

“I have to admit giving Nicholas the stick to hit the piñata with wasn’t one of Dick’s finer ideas,” Diana agreed, doing her best to keep her face serious but it was next to impossible as she remembered the incident from a couple of days ago.

“The kid’s got quite the swing for a one year old,” Bruce admitted as he reached down to rub his shin in remembrance. “Now if we can only get him to understand that I’m not a piñata.”

“There you are, Master Nicholas,” Alfred said as he entered the library, stunned to find Diana and Nicholas both sitting on Bruce’s lap. “Stay right there. I forgot my camera in the kitchen.”

“No!” Bruce exclaimed, wiggling out from under his family. “We were just getting up.”

Alfred frowned in obvious disappointment. “Come, Master Nicholas,” he instructed the little boy as he bent down to pick him up, carrying him out of the library. “We need to wash you up after your snack.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to give him left over birthday cake?” Bruce asked his wife. “He was wound up tight for hours on Saturday after his party.”

“It’ll be alright,” Diana reassured him. “A little sugar won’t hurt him.”

Standing to his feet, he pulled Diana up onto hers as well. She gasped sharply, her hands immediately going to her belly. “Are you alright?” Bruce worriedly asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a sharp kick,” she winced, fighting to catch her breath. “She’s going to be strong.”

“That’s a relief,” he muttered, his hands caressing her stomach to soothe the sharp pain. “She’ll be absolutely beautiful because of Aphrodite’s blessing, but she’ll be able to break anyone who tries to touch her. I think I can handle that.”

Diana shook her head in amazement. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you look exhausted,” he replied with a frown. “Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down for a little bit before supper.”

“No, I’d rather spend time with you,” she insisted with a shake of her head. “It isn’t every afternoon I get to spend with my handsome husband.”

“What if I lie down with you?”

Diana chuckled softly in response as she patted his chest endearingly. “Then we won’t end up sleeping. Nice try, though.”

“Good point,” he thoughtfully admitted. “Come here.”

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the large leather couch, sitting down on it. He wrapped his arms around her as she sat down next to him, pulling her to lay down with him as he settled against the pillows on the armrest. Diana quickly snuggled up against him, her back pressed against his chest. She sighed in contentment as Bruce’s arms protectively wrapped around her, his hand settling on her belly.

He nuzzled her neck, tenderly kissing her. “Sleep, Princess.”

She murmured something in response, but sleep had already begun to take her from him. Bruce smiled to himself, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms, holding her and their daughter so close to him. Quiet moments spent alone with her like this came too few and far between sometimes.

The sudden flash of a camera caused his eyes to instantly pop open. He shot daggers at his butler that he caught grinning as he turned to walk away. Bruce silently swore that one of these days that damn camera was going to come up missing.

XXX

Watching the old Falcone family mansion, Batman couldn’t help the sense of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely going on and he greatly feared to think what it could be. The notion of the Falcone crime family being resurrected only seemed to further tighten the knot in his gut.

They had been very quiet for several years, seemingly ending with the last of the three children dying. He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy. Under the glass like surface of inactivity, a possible tidal wave of trouble had been brewing all along and he had no one to blame but himself. 

He should have been watching all along, kept better track of what had been going on behind the scenes. He had known that one of Carmine’s men had taken over operation of the crime ring, but had done a rather pathetic job of instilling fear and respect in Gotham as a usurper to the Falcone throne.

He’d pretty much become the laughing stock of the crime world, mobsters alike dismissing him as insignificant and quickly infiltrating his turf. Even crime families in other cities had felt that when the last Falcone died, the Falcone name had died with it.

Now, it seemed that someone was back to resurrect it.

“Robin,” Batman gruffly said into his comm. “Report.”

“Not much down here in the old Falcone hideout,” he informed him. “It’s still abandoned.”

“Move on to their warehouses, but be careful,” Batman instructed him. “Surveillance only. Do not engage and watch out for that mysterious ninja. We still don’t know how he’s connected to all of this.”

“Got it, Bats,” Ti said with a measure of annoyance. “Robin out.”

Batman exited the Batmobile, his hand going for his grappling gun as he stealthily moved across the expansive grounds of the abandoned Falcone family mansion. The night vision in his cowl allowed him to move across the landscape as if it were the middle of the day as he moved closer to his destination.

Time had not been kind to the aging mansion, neglect more than obvious as vines like thick cobwebs covered much of the exterior. Weeds of every kind imaginable ran rampant all over the ground, the grass thick and tall creating a jungle of foliage.

He momentarily thought about how much Poison Ivy would love it here if she weren’t currently locked away in Arkham. 

The only sound was that of the crickets that lay hidden in the overgrowth of grasses and bushes, an occasional owl’s haunting call to its mate. There was a sense of depressing loneliness about the place, a quiet evil that caused an icy shiver to slither up his spine.

Reaching the back of the mansion, Batman fired his grappling gun, allowing the zip line to carry him up and onto the roof. A worrisome thought of whether the roof would actually hold his weight or not flitted through his mind, but was relieved to find it was still in decent shape when he landed. 

He silently crept along the edge of the roof, his every sense on high alert. Someone was definitely here. He could feel it deep in his bones as he stopped at a broken skylight in the roof. Kneeling down, he carefully slipped inside, landing with a soft thud on the wooden floor.

A thick coating of dust and dirt covered anything and everything in sight, cobwebs dangling lazily from ceilings and doorframes. The seeming lack of presence of anyone here did little to settle his nerves or relax his muscles that were taut and ready for a battle.

The strong smell of must assaulted his nostrils as he crept through the room, ignoring the soft scurry of small feet as nails scratched along the wooden floor. He had bigger fish to catch than a couple of mice…or whatever kind of rodent had found its way inside of the old abandoned mansion.

He crept through the home like a wraith, more a part of the dark shadows that curtained it than an actual part of the world it existed in. This was where he did his best work, felt most at ease and at home as the Dark Knight of Gotham.

The wooden floor creaked softly beneath his boots much to his annoyance, but it couldn’t be helped at that moment. He quickly worked his way lower through the mansion, finally finding his way to the first floor where he hoped to find the information that he so desperately needed.

It was bad enough that someone was partnering with the Penguin in illegal military grade weapons, but the thought of them targeting the Justice League or his wife was unacceptable. He would do everything in his power to put a stop to this, taking down anyone and everyone involved no matter what it took.

A soft glow of light at the far end of the hallway on the main floor immediately caught his attention, slipping out from under a partially closed door. Pulling a couple of batarangs from his utility belt, Batman carefully made his way towards the light. 

He cast a quick glance behind him, making sure that no one was following behind him. Finding himself still alone, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that someone was here. Stopping before the door that was slightly cracked open, he paused, using the tip of his batarang to gently push it open a little more.

The door surprisingly swung open easily…silently. He quickly looked around the room to find it clean and in rather pristine shape. There were newspapers spread out on a desk along with several stacks of papers, a small lamp sitting on the corner of it giving off the dim light that had initially drawn him to this room.

He quickly scanned the area, searching for hidden cameras or some form of security system that was tracking him, but could find neither so far. He moved about the room with a methodical purpose, collecting evidence and processing every single bit of detail at the same time as his mind worked through everything that he found. 

Whoever had taken up residence here had limited themselves to this end of the mansion, making his investigation only remotely easier. He had a feeling the room next to it would reveal a little more than a few changes of clothes, hopefully providing him with hair and fibers that he could test for DNA.

He had a dreadful feeling this was going to be bigger than he had initially believed.

Pausing to look over the desk, he carefully began to sift through the stacks of papers. “How long are you going to stand there before you decide to say something?” he finally asked without bothering to look up.

“Batman,” a voice came from the shadows in the far corner of the large room. “I should have known better than to hide from you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Same as you,” the unexpected intruder informed him as they moved a little closer into the light. “Looking for information.”

“And what have you found?”

“Nothing much yet,” she replied, her dark eyes gauging him, trying to decide how much he truly knew. Knowing him as well as she did, he always knew more than he let on which always beyond infuriating.

“Why are you here, Amanda?” he demanded to know. “What could any of this have to do with you?”

Amanda Waller thought for a long moment before finally deciding it might be best to share information at this point. “Some vital defense research was stolen a few months ago from a top secret government lab.”

“The military grade weapons that have shown up in Gotham, isn’t it?” Batman demanded, stepping closer to her.

His imposing size nearly dwarfed her, intimidating her and making her insides tremble, but she refused to show it. “Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Who do you think stole the design?”

“We don’t know yet, but we have our theories,” she cryptically told him with a deepening frown as she folded her arms across her chest so as not to appear intimidated. “We finally tracked the weapon design here to Gotham.”

“How did the Penguin get his hands on it?” 

Batman knew he wasn’t giving away anything that Amanda Waller hadn’t already figured out by now. If she had tracked the weapons to Gotham, then she had obviously connected them to the Penguin.

“We don’t know that yet either,” Waller ruefully admitted. “I stumbled across a possible Falcone involvement which led me here. Now, it’s time for you to answer a few questions for me.”

“Not likely,” he rasped as he returned to his search. “If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“This is a government investigation,” Waller reminded him, her voice growing hard as she took a threatening step forward. “You will turn over everything you have on this case, Batman…everything.”

“This is my city and my investigation,” he angrily growled at her. “The government obviously couldn’t handle it so now it’s mine to handle.”

Waller began to pace back and forth, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. “Need I remind you that I can break you if I want to, Batman,” she shot back, her anger simmering. “Just one word from me and I can take you down along with your precious Justice League.”

Coming to a stop, Amanda turned on her heel to face him, pointing an accusing finger only to find herself all alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 40

Batman stalked through the Watchtower on his way to the training room, his hands already curled tightly into fists in anticipation of being forced to spend the next two hours of pure hell with rookie Leaguers. If it hadn't been organized by his wife, he wouldn't be participating in this dreaded training session at all.

Memories of the payment that he'd received from her last night swiftly flooded his mind, putting a dreamy self-satisfied smirk on his face. Diana had definitely been very creative, improvising for their daughter that she carried. He had nearly blacked out with the sensory overload that her passionate ministrations had created within him.

That reminded him that he was going to have to replace the chair at his work station in the Batcave, hopefully with one that was better built to handle a very energetic Amazon as well as being strong enough to support two.

Entering the training room, Batman was greeted to the sounds of friendly chatter and laughter. Dove immediately straightened to attention at the sight of the Gotham vigilante while Hawk continued to flirt with Ice unaware that the senior League member had entered. Fire was checking her cell phone while Booster Gold was leaning with his back against a wall admiring Diana.

The Amazon Princess was standing off to the right in navy blue leggings with a matching maternity top and sandals. The sight of her never ceased to steal his breath away even after all this time. Knowing that she carried his baby filled him with an overwhelming sense of pride and excitement that made him want to shout it to the whole world.

At that moment, though, he wanted to throw Booster Gold out the nearest airlock for ogling his wife, but unfortunately Bruce had to appear indifferent around Diana when he was in uniform. To everyone except for the founders and a select few others, she was married to Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

He could hardly stifle a smirk as Booster Gold nonchalantly asked Diana if she was happily married to the Gotham billionaire to which she responded with "more than you can imagine". He watched as Booster's face fell in obvious disappointment.

Did the fool not see that Diana was six months pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child or did he just not care?

"Batman," Diana pleasantly acknowledged him as she looked up, her cobalt blue eyes dancing with remembrance of last night's events as well. "I'm glad you could make it today. I heard that you had a rather…rough…night last night."

Bruce swallowed back the growl that had suddenly risen in his throat with her insinuation, wanting to press her against the wall and kiss her senseless, but knew that he'd have to refrain until later. For now, he had to play the cold detached vigilante who was not in love with Wonder Woman.

It always turned out to be the hardest performance for him, being forced to hide his feelings for her. The more in love he fell with her, the harder it was becoming to conceal it.

"You still owe me for this, Princess," he rasped deep enough to cut glass and causing the five rookies to all hold their breath out of fear.

"I'm sure I can come up with some way to pay you back for sacrificing your valuable time this afternoon," she replied, her lips curling mischievously and heating Bruce's blood like only she ever could.

She loved to flirt and tease as much as he loved to get her riled up. It was a deadly combination whenever the two collided. It usually resulted in a very heated encounter as well as damaged furniture. It was the nature of their relationship and he absolutely reveled in it.

She truly was the most amazing woman in every way imaginable and she had more than proven it again to him last night.

"Let's get this over with," he snapped with mock irritation. "I'm needed back in Gotham."

Diana turned her attention back to her clipboard once more, ignoring his annoyance with an air of indifference. "Whoever she is, I'm sure she can survive without you for a couple of hours. Besides, I promise I'll make it worth your time."

Batman grunted in response while groaning internally. She was beyond evil. Booster Gold snickered from behind Batman at Diana's response causing the Dark Knight to turn a dark glower on the rookie. Booster's laughter immediately morphed into a throat clearing cough as he averted his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're not participating in these exercises are you, Princess?" Batman demanded to know, deciding to play her little game and taking it up a notch.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable just because I'm pregnant?" she curtly asked with a perfectly arched raven eyebrow, daring him to challenger her further.

Batman began checking his utility belt, acting as if he hadn't heard a word she said. "No, but I would have thought Wayne would want you home where you belong since you are carrying his baby."

Diana smirked with his words, knowing he was trying to provoke her. It was beginning to work. "We're equals in every way. He doesn't believe in trying to control me," she coolly shot back. "Besides if he did try, he'd never be able to walk right again."

The corner of Batman's lips twitched minutely in amusement as he internally winced. After last night, he was surprised he could walk at all today. "Lucky guy," he sarcastically stated with a scowl. "Let's do this."

"I've created several different scenarios that you will all have to work through as a team," Diana explained. "You will need to rely on each other and work together in order to accomplish each mission. Since Batman is a founder, he will take the lead. I'll be assessing each of you. Those who do not pass my evaluation will be scheduled for further training sessions."

Booster Gold rubbed his hands together in anxious anticipation. "Ok, boys and girls," he said with a grin. "Just wait till you see what I can do."

Batman smacked Booster up the back of his head. "Can the ego, Gold," he growled as he watched Diana walk over to the computer and enter the program she wanted to run. "We are to work as a team."

Booster rubbed the back of his head with a frown on his lips. "Damn flying rodent," he mumbled under his breath.

Batman spun on his heel, his face suddenly inches from Booster Gold's. "What did you say?" he hissed.

Booster froze like a statue, fear trickling through him like acid. "Who me? Nothing…nothing at all," he nearly squeaked before pumping his fist in excitement. "Yay! Let's get started, team."

The four steel walls around them abruptly morphed into downtown Metropolis. Bank alarms began blaring loudly just as Shade, Solomon Grundy, Volcana and Killer Frost raced out into the street. All five heroes moved into position to intercept the supervillains, Batman taking the lead.

Diana immediately began taking notes from her spot in the corner, assessing everyone's skill level as well as how they functioned as a unit. Hawk and Dove obviously worked together flawlessly, but that was expected seeing how they were brothers. Fire and Ice did as well, but they were frequently paired together as well on missions.

Batman was pure perfection as he issued orders, directing the battle like the natural leader that he was. She couldn't help but admire her husband as he went about his mission with expert skill, his perfect muscular body moving with agility and precision. She found herself growing flushed as she watched him, her hormones going wild again.

Last night had been incredible, making her more than anxious for a repeat encounter. Hopefully once they were done here, Bruce would have time to meet her in her quarters before picking up Nicholas and heading home.

"Booster!" Batman angrily growled. "If you don't start following directions, I'm putting you on monitor duty for a month straight."

"I am!" Booster maintained as he dodged a blast from Killer Frost.

"You're supposed to be helping Fire!" Batman yelled at him, casting an annoyed glance at his wife for putting him in the middle of this.

Diana was going to owe him big when this was over, last night just the beginning of the payback he was going to be receiving. Booster Gold was turning out to be a bigger buffoon than the Flash if that was even possible.

He was momentarily taken aback when their eyes met, the expression on Diana's face one of pure lust as she stared him down like a starving predator. He felt a shiver of desire race up his spine as she suggestively raked her teeth over her bottom lip, her fingers gripping the clipboard a little too tightly.

It was more than obvious what was churning in her brain and it was only serving to fuel his own lustful desire for her. He was going to be lucky if he made it through this training course before she pounced on him or he had her backed into a corner of the training room.

Ducking, he barely missed a swinging fist by Solomon Grundy, forcing himself to focus on the fight instead of his aroused wife. He knew he'd survive the training session, but would he survive another encounter with his Amazon afterwards?

After last night, he wasn't so sure anymore, but he was suddenly more than desperate to find out.

XXX

Bruce couldn't stifle the yawn that formed on his lips; his body still sore from a long night of patrol. He'd also been up till the early morning hours of dawn running tests on the fibers that he'd found at the Falcone mansion the other night, the results of those tests still racing through his mind.

Of course, his fatigue and stiffness couldn't all be blamed on Gotham. His pregnant wife's hormones were also at fault, not like he could ever turn her down, though. He was a very willing, very eager partner.

After the training session with the rookie Leaguers yesterday afternoon, Diana had practically raced him back to her quarters, taking full advantage of the soundproofing that he'd installed soon after they had gotten together. He swore she was going to kill him one of these days, but what an exhilarating way to go.

Entering the room that was soon going to be the new nursery for his daughter, Bruce was surprised to find Diana already there, prepping the walls to be painted. She looked positively adorable in the bib-overall shorts and red tank top that she wore, her raven hair pulled up into a ponytail.

He stood there for a moment admiring her long toned legs, watching as she bent over to apply painter's tape to the base board only to discover her stomach now precluded such a seemingly simple feat that she could no longer perform.

She growled under her breath in frustration, a Greek curse softly escaping her lips as she attempted to angle first to her left and then to the right without much success. Nothing was going to allow her to move the way that she ultimately wanted, the baby creating a definite roadblock of sorts in her efforts.

Walking over to her, Bruce took the roll of blue tape from her hands, kissing her on the cheek in utter adoration. "Why don't we let Tim do this part?" he suggested with a wisp of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Diana frowned at him, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm fully capable you know," she pointed out stubbornly.

"I know, but it'll give Tim something to do while I put the crib together," he replied.

"What does Tim get to do?" the teenager asked as he entered with Nicholas in his arms.

"Tape the base boards so Diana can start painting," Bruce informed him. "You can help her paint when you're done."

"What are you going to be doing?" Tim asked as he set Nicholas down.

"Putting the crib and the changing table together," he told him.

Nicholas immediately toddled over to his father, raising his arms up towards him, his little stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in one hand. Bruce automatically reached down and picked up his son who instantly cuddled into his father's warm embrace.

"You should've just bought it all put together," Tim said, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "This family doesn't exactly have a very good track record of being able to put things together."

Bruce shook his head in adamant disagreement. "Hey, don't you dare tarnish my impeccable reputation by associating my handiwork with the Princess's."

Diana shot both of them a deadly glare, a look of annoyance flashing in her bright blue eyes. "I will have you know that I plan on having the swing done before the baby is born."

"Right," Tim drawled with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I'll believe that when I actually see the baby in it."

Diana threw a roll of painter's tape right at his head, Tim instantly catching it with skilled reflexes that had been honed by his surrogate father. "Get to work," she ordered in her best menacing tone. "And you had better not be the one who is secretly working on putting the swing together behind my back or I will just have to set up a little meeting with Stephanie to swap embarrassing stories with her about you."

Tim gasped in abject horror, his eyes growing wide. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," she replied with a triumphant grin.

"It's not me…I swear it!" he exclaimed. "I don't even know anything about it."

"Good," Diana said. "I'm not beyond bringing out the lasso to determine exactly who the culprit is."

"Wrap him up in it," Bruce interjected. "I've got my own list of questions I'd like to ask starting with how he got that new dent on the Batcycle."

Tim visibly blanched with the mention of the cycle. "Um, I really think I should start taping the base boards so mom and I can start painting," he decided as he quickly got down on his hands and knees to begin working, silently praying for the subject to change.

"I'm sure it was purely an accident, Bruce," Diana reassured him as she opened a can of paint.

Looking at the paint, Bruce couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the color of pink you picked out?" he asked in amusement. "It looks like a can of Pepto-Bismol."

"What's that?" Diana asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"It's medicine you take for an upset stomach," Tim informed her. "And Pepto-Bismol is a much brighter shade of pink than that can of paint."

"Don't you like the color, Bruce?" she asked, somewhat hurt by his reaction to her color choice.

"It's perfect, Princess," he reassured her as he leaned over the can, kissing away her worry.

Seeing the open can, Nicholas decided to dunk his rabbit into it, immersing his favorite stuffed toy into the carnation pink paint. He giggled as he swirled his bunny around, his fist completely submerged and his elbow about to join in the fun.

"Nicholas!" Diana cried, pulling back from Bruce in shock.

Startled by his mother's cry, Nicholas quickly pulled his hand out of the can…without the rabbit. "Great," Bruce grumbled with a frown as he stared down at the pink paint.

"Oh crap!" Tim exclaimed, holding his sides as he doubled over in laughter.

Diana quickly took her son into her arms, getting pink paint on her in the process. Alfred decided to walk in at that particular moment with a tray filled with sandwiches and drinks. He was just in time to see Bruce plunge his hand into the can of paint.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Alfred inquired, his forehead creasing with concern. He was suddenly glad that he had taken the liberty of laying painting tarps out beforehand to protect the carpet. He knew this family all too well.

"Cool! Lunch!" Tim cried as he jumped to his feet, grabbing the tray from Alfred before attacking the sandwiches.

Nicholas began to cry as his mother wiped the paint off of his hand with a towel, confused about what had just happened. His rabbit had been there one minute and gone the next.

Bruce suddenly pulled a pink stuffed rabbit out of the can, paint dripping from its legs. Nicholas began to cry even harder, tears streaming down his face as he tried to reach out for his now damaged bunny, more than distraught to find it was now pink.

"I think I had better take this," Alfred suggested, reaching over and taking the pink bunny with his thumb and forefinger, holding it out away from him to keep from getting paint on his clothes. Grabbing a towel, he carefully wrapped it up before taking the inconsolable toddler into his arms. "Come with me, Master Nicholas. I think you would make the perfect assistant helping me bake some cookies while you're bunny takes a bath."

"Sweet!" Tim exclaimed, suddenly forgetting the sandwiches. "I love your cookies."

Nicholas snuggled into Alfred's arms, burying his face wet with tears into the crook of his grandfather's neck as Alfred patted his back in an effort to soothe him. "Master Timothy, you love anything that is considered to be edible."

Tim chuckled as he grabbed another sandwich. "You know me so well, Alfred."

"You and your bottomless stomach," Alfred replied with a knowing smile as he left with a still sniffling Nicholas.

"Well, that was a great start to our first attempt at a family project," Bruce announced, looking at his paint covered hand and forearm. "It can only get better from here."

Diana tried to stifle the chuckle that welled up inside of her, but it was impossible watching the frightening Dark Knight of Gotham with pink paint on his hand and arm. Bruce looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes brimming with mischief.

"You find this funny, Princess?" he asked, his gaze narrowing as he closed the distance between them.

"It's not every day you see the terrifying Batman with pink paint on him," she admitted with a giggle.

"And it's not every day that the mighty Amazon warrior has pink paint on her face," he grinned deviously at her as he abruptly reached up and ran a paint covered finger down her nose.

"Hey!" she yelled, stepping back only to be brought to a stop when Bruce suddenly slipped a finger inside the top of her bib-overalls and pulled her back towards him.

He distracted her with a heated kiss, his painted hand finding her backside, knowing he'd be leaving his mark on her shorts as he pulled her closer. Tim watched them as he ate his sandwich, shaking his head in amazement as he went for his third.

"Isn't this how you two got into trouble with the paint in the first place?" he pointed out before taking a bite.

"Two words, Tim," Bruce muttered, forced to pull back for air. "Dented Batcycle."

"I'll just be over here taping the base boards and minding my own business while you two make out," Tim sheepishly said as he sat down on the floor with his sandwich and pop.

"We're not making out," Diana maintained as she made her way to the tray that Alfred had brought. Taking a bottle of water, she turned her attention back to the painting project that awaited her.

"It was just a kiss," Bruce maintained. "If we were making out, it definitely wouldn't be in front of you."

Diana watched as Bruce wiped the rest of the paint from his arm, her lips curling into a mischeivious smile. "Let me know if you need any help putting the crib together, Bruce."

Bruce just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amazement. "Sorry, but that will never happen, Princess," he maintained as he grabbed a sandwich before settling down on the floor to begin the assembly process.

"Hey, don't we need a ladder to get the top of the walls?" Tim absentmindedly asked as he paused to check his text messages on his cell phone. Stephanie could not come home soon enough.

"Really?" Diana asked with a chuckle as she floated to the ceiling with a paint tray and roller in hand.

Tim looked up at her, suddenly feeling quite foolish. "Oh yah…right," he murmured with a frown. "I forgot that even though you're pregnant you can still fly."

Diana smiled in amusement as she began to paint the wall, excitement bubbling up inside of her as she worked. She could hardly wait for her daughter to arrive, the cheerful pink color only making her even more anxious than before. It was going to be fun having another girl in a house full of boys.

Working on the room for nearly hour, Bruce's frustration finally hit its breaking point. "Where is part J?" he yelled.

Diana giggled, looking back over her shoulder at him, even more pink paint splattered on her face and clothes. "Not so easy is it?" she teased with a sense of validation.

Tim put down his paint brush before walking over to where Bruce sat with countless pieces of the crib still scattered all around him. "You mean this?" he finally asked, holding up the piece that Bruce had been looking for.

"Yes," Bruce snapped, yanking the part out of his smirking son's hand.

"How's it going in here?"

"Hi, Kal," Diana greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois left Lara's blanket here the other day so I stopped by to pick it up," he told them, finishing off the cookie in his hand. "You know Alfred makes the best cookies in the world. Do you think you could hire him out, Bruce?"

"Not a chance," Bruce muttered as he continued to glare at the directions in his hands.

"Do you guys need any help?" Clark offered as he looked about the room.

"Yes," Diana said at the same time that Bruce said "no". "Bruce is having trouble putting the crib together."

Bruce shot her a glare that only made her laugh harder. "I have it completely under control," he insisted.

"Sure you do," she teased.

"Keep it up, Princess, or you'll be in deep trouble," he shot back in warning. "Hey, by the way, how's that swing of yours coming along?"

"Oh, shut it," she huffed, blowing a curly lock of raven hair out of her face.

Clark chuckled at their banter as he leaned against the door frame watching them. He didn't think he'd ever met two people more made for each other than Bruce and Diana. They gave true meaning to the term soul mates. It was the way he felt about himself and Lois.

"You do look like you could use some help, Bruce," Clark observed.

Bruce looked up at him with a threatening glower. "Don't you have an interview you should be writing or something?"

"Actually, I do," Clark admitted. "I just stopped by on my lunch break to pick up the blanket. By the way, Lois wants to do another article on you two."

"Why us?" Diana asked, surprised.

"Because Nicholas Wayne just turned one year old," Clark explained. "To the world as well as us poor people, that's pretty big news. Besides, Lois has been wanting to do a follow up interview on you two now that you've been married for over a year."

Diana frowned as she considered his request. "There has got to be more interesting things going on in the world than our lives."

"Well, crime is down and everyone loves the Justice League again so life is basically good," Clark pointed out.

"Fine, but no pictures of Nicholas," Bruce reluctantly agreed. "He's a huge target as it is because of his parents without putting his picture in the newspaper."

"I understand," Clark said before turning his attention to the teenager sitting on the floor. "Tim, would you and your girlfriend be willing to babysit Lara some time?"

"Sure," Tim nodded. "Steph comes back on Saturday so any time after that should work."

Clark beamed with excited. "Great, I'll let you know when. I want to take Lois out for a romantic evening. We haven't been out since the baby was born."

"That's so sweet of you, Kal," Diana said.

"You're making me look bad, Kent," Bruce stated as he took a drink from his bottle of water. "I think you better leave now."

Clark laughed, grabbing a sandwich from the platter as well as a can of pop. "Thanks for lunch," he told them. "See you two at the founders' meeting tomorrow. Later, Tim."

Tim waved. "See you, Clark."

"Hera, I don't think I can remember the last time that you took me out on a real date," Diana told Bruce.

"There has to be a charity function or something that I took you to recently," Bruce murmured as he began screwing the frame together.

"A charity function is not a real date, Bruce," Diana pointed out with a frown.

Tim chuckled to himself, knowing that his surrogate father was in deep trouble now. Bruce shot him a look that told him he better watch it, but the teenager just grinned in response. "I'm with mom," he agreed. "I think you owe her a romantic date."

"You guys look like you could use some supervision in here," Dick said as he entered the room.

"Do we have a revolving door around here?" Bruce asked. "Of course, I should've guessed you'd show up now. It is lunch time."

"Funny," Dick retorted. "Hey! Sandwiches!"

Bruce gave Diana a knowing look. He knew his eldest better than Dick knew himself sometimes. "You're just in time to help put the nursery together for your sister."

"Actually, I came by to tell you that one of those weapons you've been investigating showed up in Bludhaven last night," Dick told him as he grabbed another sandwich.

Bruce immediately stopped what he was doing to look up at Dick. "What did you find?" he asked, stunned by the revelation.

"A body," he replied between bites. "It was ugly. Found a thug with a hole in his chest you could drive a Mack truck through with that weird black residue that you were telling me about."

"I was afraid of this," Bruce muttered as he shook his head in frustration, anger etched in his face.

"So the weapons are getting out of Gotham," Diana said, worried. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Things are escalating faster than I'd hoped," Bruce spat out.

"Were you able to find out anymore about the Falcone's involvement?" Dick asked.

"I ran tests on the fibers that I found at the Falcone mansion the other night," Bruce informed him. "I just got the results this morning. Whoever it is that has returned to Gotham is definitely a Falcone."

"So they are back in town," Dick murmured, his mind beginning to race with the possibilities.

"It appears so," Bruce sighed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 41

Hippolyta knelt in silent ardent prayer in the Temple of Athena on Themyscira, her head lowered as she entreated the Goddess of Wisdom for the answers that she was so desperately seeking. She was having great difficulty accepting her daughter’s decision to give up her immortality and yet there was a part of her that understood her desire to be able to die with her husband.

Bruce and Diana shared a love so profound that it made her begin to believe in love again between a man and woman. They had showed her that not all men were as vile and manipulative as she had once believed, could love a woman and treat her as his equal.

She had to admit that it had brought about a measure of comfort knowing that Bruce had shared her concerns about Diana wanting to give up her gift of immortality. She had seen her son-in-law in a whole new light that day, one that she couldn’t help admiring greatly. He hadn’t tried to control Diana or force her into changing her mind, but instead was trying to seek a solution that would be safest for her.

Now, it was up to her to choose a path that would be best not only for her daughter, but for her family as well.

The Queen could no longer suppress the persistent tears that had been threatening to form all morning as she made supplications to the Goddess for answers. The thought of a life without Diana in it was heartbreaking. She assumed that was how her daughter felt when she thought about her future, the dreadful concept of being forced to go on in life after Bruce passed on.

She could hardly blame Diana’s wish to give up her immortality. Her daughter had always had a heart filled with nothing but love and compassion, a continuous need to help and take care of others. She should have realized what falling in love with Bruce Wayne would actually mean to Diana. 

For her, it was not just for the moment, but forever.

And after her talk with him at Nicholas’s birthday party the other day, she saw that Bruce truly felt the same way. Nothing was more important to him than Diana and his family…nothing. It brought her a great deal of reassurance.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she sought out the answers that she so badly needed, her body beginning to tremble with the weight of her grief. She felt a sudden unexpected hand lightly touching her shoulder, causing her to look up through the teardrops clinging to her eyelashes.

“Lady Athena,” Hippolyta gasped, quickly bowing her head again in respect. “I…I am honored that you would actually show yourself to me.”

“I could no longer ignore the heaviness that pervades your heart,” Athena replied, her fingers gently lifting her head to look up at her. “It is quite the dilemma that you face, but it is not something that can’t be resolved, Hippolyta.”

“I do not know how, my Lady,” the Amazon Queen sadly said with a shake of her head. “I have consulted all the ancient books and scrolls, conversed with my scribes, and I am at a loss for what I can do for my precious Diana.

“The thought of her giving up her immortality crushes my heart and yet I cannot begrudge her wish to live a life with her husband, to die with him when their time in Man’s World has come to an end. Their love is so passionate, so all-consuming. They have helped me to see the error of my belief that not all men are evil. I wish to give Diana her deepest desire, but how can I when it brings me as well as her husband such pain?”

A tender smile graced Athena’s beautiful face as she gazed upon her faithful Amazon. “My dear Hippolyta,” she gently addressed her as she cupped her chin in her hand. “In your heart, you already have the answer that you are seeking. You just have yet to fully realize it.”

“How will I know if it is the best course of action?” she asked, hoping shining in her eyes still filled with tears. “I will do whatever is necessary to make Diana happy, no matter what it is.”

Athena gently erased the Queen’s tears with the tips of her fingers. “I’m sorry, Hippolyta, but only you can truly answer that,” she told her. “I can tell you that whatever your decision, you will have my full support. I will do everything in my power to help you.”

Hippolyta bowed her head again, overcome with gratitude. “I cannot thank you enough, my Lady,” she humbly replied. “Your presence has brought me great comfort. I believe that I know now what I need to do to help my daughter.”

When Hippolyta looked up, she found herself all alone again, the only sound was that of the fire that crackled and burned in the torches that lined the temple. She slowly got to her feet as she smoothed out her chiton, her heart feeling lighter than it had before.

She needed to send word to Bruce right away.

XXX

Bruce sat at his desk in his office at Wayne Enterprises, reviewing countless reports and proposals from the research and development department. He was more than anxious to get his work done so he could get home to finish working on the nursery. Unfortunately, he had a founders’ meeting this afternoon to attend before he could work on putting the changing table together.

After having nothing but boys, it was going to be so different to have a little girl in the house. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He suddenly got a dreamy look in his eye. He was actually going to have a daughter soon; one that he hoped looked like Diana in every way. He didn’t think that the baby could come soon enough.

He couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought about the pink nursery that reminded him of cotton candy. He had to admit that the shade of pink his wife had chosen had quickly grown on him by the time they had actually finished it.

Diana’s hair, face, and clothes had been splattered with pink paint, resulting in a very enjoyable bath that they had shared in an attempt to get all of the paint off of her. He suddenly found himself more than anxious to paint another room just so he could help her get cleaned up again. 

Maybe they should consider repainting their bedroom once they got the nursery done.

He’d thankfully been able to finish the crib by himself, keeping his reputation intact. Unfortunately, the changing table still awaited his attention, but he knew that he’d have it done long before Diana ever got around to finishing the baby swing. 

“Mr. Wayne,” his secretary’s voice suddenly came over the speaker on his desk, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yes, Carol,” he responded.

“You have a visitor,” she informed him.

“Is it important?” he asked, frowning with the thought of having to deal with an unexpected appointment as he glanced at his watch.

“Yes, I believe that you’ll want to see this one,” she said.

Bruce sighed heavily. “Alright…send them in.”

Standing to his feet, Bruce buttoned his suit jacket as he made his way around his desk to greet his unexpected visitor. He was more than surprised when the door opened and his wife walked in with Nicholas holding her hand.

“Dada!” Nicholas cried at the sight of his father.

Releasing his hold on his mother’s hand, the little boy toddled over to Bruce. “Hey, partner,” Bruce greeted him with a grin as he leaned down and picked him up, throwing him up in the air and catching him in his large hands.

Diana smiled to herself as Bruce talked to Nicholas, loving their close relationship. Glancing about his office, her heart was instantly warmed by the changes that he had made to it over the last two years. Before it had been cold…purely business with no personal reminders of home. 

Now, it reflected the changes that had taken place in Bruce Wayne’s life. A picture of their whole family from Alfred’s birthday party sat on his desk along with another picture of just her and Bruce. An adorable picture of Nicholas was next to it as well as Tim’s school picture.

The special picture that Nicholas had colored for him for Father’s Day was framed and placed in a very prominent position on the wall by Bruce’s desk. It looked so out of place amidst the expensive pieces of artwork that adorned the walls of his office and yet it was obviously the most beloved to Bruce.

Nicholas suddenly giggled as Bruce threw him up into the air again, his Gotham Knight’s ball cap falling off in the process. Diana just grinned at the pair that were like two peas in a pod as she attempted to crouch down to pick up Nicholas’s fallen hat, but abandoned the effort.

“I’ll get it, Princess,” he told her, quickly leaning down and grabbing the hat off the floor. “What are you two doing here?”

“We were out doing some shopping and thought we’d surprise you, see if we could take you out for lunch,” Diana told him. “Is this a good time or should we come back another day?”

“No, it’s perfect. I’d love nothing more than to have lunch with you,” he told her, leaning in and kissing her deeply. “You look beautiful by the way.”

Diana blushed with his compliment, his flattering remarks never ceasing to make her heart flutter in response. She’d never really cared what people thought about her or how she looked until Bruce. Now, she found she loved to hear what he thought when he looked at her, wanting to do something a little special just for him.

The appraising gaze he gave her now caused her to flush inside. “Thank you,” she replied. “You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce smiled knowingly at her, the longing that lit her eyes more than obvious. “And you, Nicholas, look very stylish yourself,” he said as he held up his son to exam him. “Of course, you do have a gorgeous Amazon for a mother.”

Dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt, Nicholas held up his stuffed rabbit clutched firmly in his hand. He jabbered on about something or other, an occasional decipherable “Alf” in there alerting Bruce to the fact that he was talking about Alfred who had saved the day by cleaning the beloved bunny.

Bruce chuckled in response to his son’s animated story. “No more bunnies in paint cans, right Nick?” he asked.

“Hera, I hope not,” Diana sighed heavily. “Nicholas was beside himself until he finally got his rabbit back. Not even Alfred’s cookies could completely distract him from the fact it was in the washer.”

“We should probably get a back up just in case,” Bruce thoughtfully remarked.

“Way ahead of you,” Diana replied with a smile, holding up a bag and waving it at him.

“Way to go, Princess,” Bruce praised her. “So where should we go for lunch?”

“What about that new Italian café that just opened up down the street?” Diana suggested as she began to follow him out of his office.

“Sounds good to me,” Bruce said before turning his attention to his secretary. “I’m going out for lunch. I’ll be back to get my things before heading home for the afternoon.”

Carol smiled at the beautiful family as they made their way to the elevators. “Have a good time,” she called. “It was good to see you, Nicholas.”

The little boy looked over Bruce’s shoulder, waving his bunny at her. “If you would’ve told me five years ago that Bruce Wayne was going to be a family man someday, I would have thought you were absolutely crazy,” she muttered under her breath in total amazement, waving at the little boy as he disappeared into the elevator.

Exiting the building, Bruce immediately squinted to compensate for the bright afternoon sunlight. People of all sorts walked up and down the streets, most not even caring that Bruce Wayne himself was now in their very presence or that Wonder Woman and their son was with him.

Over the past year or more, Bruce and Diana Wayne’s appearance in Gotham was becoming more of a natural occurrence, one that no longer garnered a flurry of attention. It thankfully allowed them a measure of normalcy in their lives that they rarely ever experienced.

Carrying his son, Bruce immediately took Diana’s hand in his as they began to make their way to the café down the block. “I hope we weren’t interrupting anything important,” Diana said as she leaned into him.

“Not at all,” he insisted. “There’s nothing in this world more important to me than you and our family.”

Diana smiled with his response. “So maybe we can come by and surprise you again some time?”

“I’d love that,” he told her. “You know you never need an appointment to see me, Diana.”

“I know,” she admitted. “I just hate to bother you when you’re at work. I know how busy you are during the day.”

“Princess, don’t worry about it,” he reassured her with a grin as he squeezed her hand. “I love the fact that you and Nicholas came by to see me. You definitely made my day better.”

“That’s good because I was missing you today,” she shyly confessed, her thumb brushing back and forth across the back of his hand.

Bruce felt his heart grow warm with her words as they found an empty table outside of the new café. The waitress quickly brought out a highchair for Nicholas along with a couple of menus. Ordering their lunch, the couple settled into casual talk while waiting for their food to arrive.

Reaching under the table, Diana’s hand found Bruce’s knee, gently squeezing and caressing it. “So do you know who is putting the baby swing together for me?” Diana nonchalantly asked as she took a sip of her ice water.

A smirk formed on Bruce’s face as he watched her, her cobalt eyes expressing complete innocence, but the way that her hand was caressing his thigh proved she had a definite mission on her mind. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he evenly told her. “Has something else happened?”

“Yes, I found another part of the swing had been put together this morning,” she informed him, her hand creeping a little further up his thigh.

Bruce swallowed hard, fighting back the sudden primal urges racing hotly through his body at that moment. “You think it’s me?”

“No, because my sweet husband would know better than to do something like that,” she practically purred as she leaned closer. “He’s far too intelligent to do something dangerous like that.”

“Do you think it’s Alfred?” he proposed.

“It could be, but I don’t know for certain,” she thoughtfully replied.

He smirked at her, his hand catching hers to stop its travel even further up his thigh. “Looks like you have a mystery on your hands then, Princess.”

“It appears so,” she murmured.

Bruce decided now was a good time to change the subject. “Is Leslie still coming tomorrow for your ultrasound?”

“Yes, she’ll be at the manor around four,” she said, lacing her fingers with his. “Can you be there?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he told her. “I’m anxious to see our daughter again.”

“Me too,” she agreed, her free hand rubbing her large belly. “I meant to tell you that you did a great job at the training session the other day with the rookies.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he tried to keep Nicholas from stealing his French fries off of his plate. “We didn’t really have time to talk much between the training session and your quarters.”

“Which reminds me,” she interjected. “I think you broke one of the legs on my bed in my quarters.”

“I broke it?” he laughed in disbelief. “I believe you were participating too, Princess.”

“Yes, but you were definitely the one who took control that time,” she pointed out. “I didn’t even get a chance to get the upper hand.”

“I had to do something to release how frustrated I was,” he defended himself, keeping his voice low. “If you ever pair me with Booster Gold again, I will quit the League.”

Diana couldn’t contain her giggle with his threat. “You didn’t have to push him in front of Killer Frost’s blast in that exercise.”

“Yes, I did,” he firmly stated. “If he ever looks at you like that again, I’ll do far worse.”

“He’s harmless, Bruce,” she maintained, taking a bite of her salad.

“You have no idea how hard it is to pretend I don’t love you when I’m in uniform,” he admitted. “It’s more difficult than you can possibly imagine.”

“It’s no less difficult for me,” she shot back. 

Nicholas handed his father his stuffed bunny, wanting to exchange it for more French fries. Bruce laid his rabbit on the table, putting some French fries on his son’s plate. Nicholas happily took his bunny back in one hand, his other hand stuffing the fries into his mouth.

Diana caressed the back of her son’s head in amusement. “You know I was thinking we should redecorate Nicholas’s room when we’re done with the nursery,” she suggested. “He’s not really a baby anymore. He needs a big boy’s room.”

“Hey, I love it when you paint,” he agreed. “As long as I get to be the one to clean you up afterwards, we can paint anything you want.”

“All that paint on me was not my fault you know,” she reminded him. “I couldn’t have possibly put that pink handprint on my backside.”

Bruce shrugged as he fed Nicholas his applesauce. “I can’t help it you look so sexy when you paint.”

“Bruce, I’m almost seven months pregnant,” she said with a shake of her head. “I don’t know how there can be anything sexy about that.”

“Trust me, Princess,” he replied. “There is plenty sexy about you no matter if you’re pregnant or not.”

Diana flashed him a smile that said she was pleased with his words, but was having trouble actually believing them. “Any luck on the mystery person from the mansion?” she cryptically asked.

“Not yet, but I’ve got Barbara looking into some things for me,” he informed her, his face growing serious.

She knew how heavily these murders were weighing on him, how they were keeping him up at night as he tried to discover who all was involved. “If anyone can stop this, Bruce, I know it’s you.”

“Thank you, Princess,” he sighed, his eyes growing distant. “I have a feeling this is worse than we can possibly imagine.”

“Is there something I can do to help?”

Bruce smiled softly at her, love permeating his piercing blue eyes. “No, you just need to worry about yourself and keeping our baby safe.”

Diana rolled her eyes with his response. “I’m not helpless, Bruce.”

“I know you’re not, but I can’t help worrying about you,” he told her. “What are you doing this Saturday night?”

Diana’s brow furrowed in thought. “Nothing that I can think of,” she murmured. “Why?”

“Because I want to take my beautiful wife out on a date,” he remarked. “I hear that I haven’t done that in quite some time.”

“Well, I guess I better find something suitable to wear,” she replied with a frown. “Hera knows I won’t be able to fit into any of my other dresses right now.”

“Don’t worry, Princess,” he grinned at her. “You won’t be wearing it for very long anyway if I have any say in it.”

“You always manage to get your way,” she grinned at him. “So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise,” he mysteriously said.

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne!” They turned to find a man with a large belly coming towards them, the smile on his face spreading from ear to ear. “My name is Paulo Amari and I own this place. It is truly a privilege to have you eating at my café.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Diana replied with a smile. “Everything is delicious.”

“I am most relieved to hear that,” the man said, releasing a breath. “I hope that you will do me the honor of coming back again sometime.”

Bruce extended a hand, shaking the exuberant café owner’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be back.”

“Ah, and who is this handsome young man?” Paulo gushed as he looked down at Nicholas.

“This is our son Nicholas,” Bruce introduced him.

Looking up at the man, Nicholas babbled, his hand patting Paulo’s rotund stomach. “Bebe,” Nicholas jabbered. “Bebe.”

Diana gasped in horror. “I am so sorry,” she quickly apologized, grabbing Nicholas’s hand. “As you can see we’re having another baby.”

Paulo burst into deep rolling laughter much to the couple’s relief. “Please, no trouble at all,” Paulo beamed with glee. “I have had six children of my own so I completely understand. Does my stomach remind you of your mother’s, little one?” 

“Thank you,” Bruce replied, relieved. “I’m afraid Nicholas is a little excited about the baby.”

“Congratulations to you both,” Paulo exclaimed. “Please, lunch is on me.”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Bruce insisted. 

Paulo waved his hand in front of him. “No, no, no…I insist. It makes me very happy.”

“Thank you, that is very kind of you,” Diana said.

“My pleasure,” Paulo grinned as he began to back away from their table. “Please…enjoy!”

Diana groaned as Paulo disappeared back inside of the café, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. “I can’t believe Nicholas just did that.”

Bruce chuckled, reaching out to pull her hands away from her beautiful face. “Are you kidding me?” he asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it in reassurance. “It’s only going to get worse from here on out, Princess. Children are notorious for humiliating their parents. This is only the beginning.”

“Great,” she mumbled as she looked at Nicholas affectionately. “I guess it could have been worse.”

“Much,” he told her. “And soon we’ll have two to worry about.”

XXX

The Penguin was kicked back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, puffing on his cigarette as he counted the profits that had been brought in from that night at the Iceberg Lounge. It had been quite the profitable night, but not nearly as profitable as his other dealings that were kept off the books and took place in dark seedy alleys and warehouses.

He grinned to himself as he thought about his most recent endeavor, his new partner in crime. He counted himself more than lucky that he had been sought out to launch this newest venture instead of one of his other competitors.

This was going to make him more money than he could even begin to dream about, more than his racketeering schemes ever hoped to. It was turning out to be a very lucrative partnership, one that he was not about to allow Catwoman to get her claws into.

He didn’t trust the feline burglar as far as he could throw her. Her past involvement with Batman and her tendency to vacillate between criminal and superhero didn’t instill much trust or confidence in her. No, there was definitely something very fishy about that meeting he’d had with her.

He was going to have to be more careful in the future about who found out about this. He couldn’t afford to have anyone else getting involved. It was bad enough he was being forced to share his profits with his new partner without someone else trying to get in on his game.

His grin morphed into a self-satisfied smirk as he took great delight in the fact that they had Batman running in circles. The Gotham vigilante had been racing from one murder to the next, searching for clues and coming up empty. For once, he was several steps ahead of the Great Detective.

Watching the Bat running around in the dark trying to solve the murders was almost as great as all the money that he was raking in now. Soon, their new weapon would be in every single city around the world and he’d be even wealthier than the great Bruce Wayne.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette, Cobblepot turned his chair around to his safe hidden in the wall behind him, entering the code. He was almost giddy with excitement at the piles of cash that were lying in neat rows inside. He was going to have to transfer it to another location in case Batman decided to make a surprise visit. He had no doubt that the Gotham vigilante would be making an appearance soon.

Chuckling to himself, he nearly swallowed his cigarette holder as he turned around to find an unexpected visitor in his office. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” he smiled pleasantly at his guest. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?”

“We need to talk.”

“Of course, my dear,” he replied with a leering grin. “Please, have a seat and we’ll chat. What’s on your mind?”

“Batman,” she coolly said. “He’s getting closer.”

Penguin puffed for a long moment on his cigarette before pulling the holder from his lips. “He knows nothing,” he told her. “He’s been chasing his tail for months now with nothing to show for his efforts.”

“He’s been to the Falcone Mansion,” she informed him.

“That means nothing,” Penguin said with a wave of his hand, dismissing her concerns. “There is nothing there to link you or me to the weapons.”

“No, but he’ll figure out who I am and I’m not ready for that yet,” she insisted. “I think we should lay low for a while, cut back on our production.”

Penguin tilted his chair back, his fingers steepled in thought as he fought to remain composed while his anger began to simmer with the thought. “Are you kidding me?” he demanded. “We’re on the verge of making an obscene amount of money with weapons that will turn Gotham into the crime capital of the entire world and you want to stop?”

“No, I didn’t say that I wanted to stop,” she snapped. “I just said that I wanted to slow our production, not shut it down. Just until Batman backs off. I’m not ready for him to find out about me yet. I have plans for our pointy eared friend.”

Penguin sat up a little straighter in his chair, leaning forward to rest his arms on top of his desk. “Really?” he queried with sudden interest. “And may I ask just what sort of plans you have in store for our favorite Caped Crusader?”

A devious smile slowly spread across her face as she stared down her partner. She placed the palms of her hands face down on top of the desk, leaning forward to stare down her partner. “That is for me to know and Batman to find out.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 42

Batman made his way through the Watchtower on his way to the infirmary, a scowl fixed firmly on his face which was nothing new especially when it came to the Dark Knight. Diana had just contacted him, her panicked plea for him to come to the medical bay causing his pulse to race with anxious anticipation.

As he drew near, the wailing screams of his son caused him to quicken his pace, his stomach dropping into his black boots. He swiftly entered the infirmary, quickly spotting a very worried Diana holding a hysterical Nicholas on her lap. Thankfully, the infirmary was empty at that moment, no doubt thanks to J’onn who knew he’d be coming to check on his son.

Blood trickled down the side of Nicholas’s little face, mingling with a constant waterfall of tears. The Martian Manhunter knelt before them, carefully dabbing at a cut on his forehead much to Nicholas’s great dismay. 

“What happened?” Bruce demanded in the gruff voice of the Bat as he approached.

“Nicholas fell in daycare,” Diana informed him, leaning forward to kiss the back of Nicholas’s head in an effort to soothe her fears as well as her son’s near panic. “He hit his head on the corner of the table where he has his snack.”

He could tell that she was on the verge of tears herself, but was doing her best to hold them back. He slid a chair next to her before settling into it, Nicholas immediately reaching out to his father in hopes he would save him from J’onn’s attempts to clean the cut.

Bruce released a sigh of relief as he took Nicholas into his arms, settling him securely onto his lap. His son seemed to be alright for the most part, his screaming a fairly good indication that he wasn’t suffering any adverse affects from hitting his head.

“What happened, little man?” Bruce asked as he rubbed his son’s back.

“Dadadada,” Nicholas cried his name in a prolonged wail that only served to break Bruce’s heart.

“It’s alright, Nicholas,” he attempted to soothe him. “Daddy’s here and mommy too. Can you be a brave little boy and let Uncle J’onn take care of that cut on your forehead?”

Nicholas continued to cry, but not quite to the degree it initially had been when Bruce had first entered. He sniffled and whimpered as J’onn cleaned the wound, tears still trickling down his face. To see his child like this was beyond disconcerting, causing helplessness to well up inside of him.

Bruce glanced over at Diana to see her watching J’onn as he worked, rubbing her belly as if to soothe their daughter as well. “It’s okay, Princess,” he softly reassured her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to brush against her knuckles. “He’ll be alright.”

Diana slowly nodded her head in understanding as a stray tear escaped her eyes against her will. She had been raised as an Amazon warrior, strong and in control, taught to handle everything that could happen on the battlefield, but when it came to her son being injured all of that training and control went by the wayside. Her pregnancy hormones weren’t helping in the least either. She was an emotional wreck and she absolutely hated it.

Bruce gently erased her tear, her hand still securely in his. “I guess we’ll finally get a chance to see if he has been blessed by the gods with your Meta healing,” he said, trying to lighten her mood a little.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to find out,” she stated with a frown as she anxiously watched J’onn apply ointment to the cut.

“He’ll be just fine,” J’onn reassured them. “It’s just a cut and I must say that it appears to be beginning to heal already.”

“Really?” Diana exclaimed in surprise, leaning around to look for herself.

The bleeding had already stopped and the cut was beginning to look a little smaller. She felt Bruce’s hand on her back, tenderly rubbing it in silent reassurance. She released a relieved sigh, trying to calm her pounding heart.

“See, Princess?” Bruce said. “He has your healing ability. That’s a good thing.”

“I know,” she agreed. “I just hate seeing him hurt.”

“Me too, but at least we know he’ll heal quickly. It’s one blessing I’ll happily accept.”

Diana smiled despite the anxiety that still permeated her heart, chuckling as Nicholas held up his stuffed bunny to show J’onn, babbling softly to him. His tears had finally started to diminish, his breathing beginning to even out into random sniffles and hiccoughing gasps.

J’onn smiled as well, putting a small band aid on the bunny’s forehead to match the larger one that he’d put on Nicholas’s cut. “You are as good as new, little one,” the Martian told him, patting his leg affectionately.

“Superman to Batman.”

“What is it, Superman?” Bruce responded.

“A suspicious container was just transported into the Watchtower Javelin bay with the other supplies,” Superman informed him. “I think you had better come take a look at it.”

“I’ll be right there,” Batman rasped.

The Dark Knight quickly handed Nicholas over to Diana as he stood to his feet. “What is it?” Diana asked.

“A suspicious container just arrived in the Javelin bay,” he informed her as he leaned over to kiss Nicholas’s forehead. “I want you to take Nicholas home right now.”

“Bruce…” Diana began as she stood to her feet as well, her brow creased in worry.

“Please, Princess,” he growled. “I don’t want you or our son on the Watchtower if there’s the possibility of another explosion.”

“I was just going to say please be careful, Bruce,” she softly replied, wanting so badly to kiss him, but could only stand there helplessly watching her husband as he simply nodded to her before racing out of the infirmary. “Hera, please protect him.”

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to turn, finding herself looking into J’onn’s red eyes. “It will be alright,” he reassured her. “Bruce is the most intelligent man that I have ever met. He will find a way to stop this madness.”

“I know,” she admitted, holding Nicholas close. “It doesn’t make it any easier watching him put his life in danger time and time again. He’s a mortal, J’onn. He only gets one chance at this life.”

“He loves you immensely, Diana,” he told her. “He’ll always find a way to come back to you no matter what occurs.”

“Hera help him he doesn’t,” she murmured with a frown.

XXX

Batman swept into the Javelin bay like a specter of death, his blacking cape swooshing behind him and creating a dramatic entrance. His fists were clenched in anger that another threat was being made against the Justice League, his colleagues as well as his family. At least Diana and Nicholas were safe at home by now. That’s what mattered above all else to him.

“Where is it?” Batman’s gruff demanding voice echoed like thunder in the Javelin bay, his gaze already sweeping the area for any other signs of trouble.

Superman began walking with him, directing him to where Green Lantern waited, holding a black barrel in a green bubble to make sure that it didn’t explode. Making his way towards it, Batman didn’t think that it looked any different from the other containers that were usually delivered to the Watchtower.

“What makes you think that there’s something wrong with this container?” he asked, his frown deepening as he crouched down to inspect it through Lantern’s green protective shielding.

“There was one extra container that was in the shipment we just received…one that we didn’t order,” John informed him. “When I did the inventory, I found this one to be the extra. It’s also not marked like the others.”

“Can you use your x-ray vision on it?” Batman looked up at Superman who was staring at it with worry in his eyes, his arms folded across his chest.

“Already tried,” Clark responded with a shake of his head. “It’s lined with lead.”

Bruce growled, cursing under his breath. Someone went to great lengths to make sure it ended up on the Watchtower and that it was shielded from Superman’s x-ray vision. “We’re going to have to open it up in a containment field.”

“I say you just let me take it into outer space and dispose of it,” John grumbled. The idea of this thing exploding on the Watchtower where his wife and son were did not sit well with him in the least.

“No, there might be clues that I can gather from it,” Batman adamantly stated. “I need to see if this is still connected with the murders in Gotham.”

“You have got to be kidding,” Superman responded with a scowl, already hating where this was going. “You can’t be serious, Batman?”

“Very,” he muttered as he stood to his feet, his lips pressed together in a grim line. “Let me inside with the container, John.”

“Alright,” Lantern reluctantly agreed, moving the containment bubble to encompass the Dark Knight as well. “If Diana finds out about this, we’re all going to be dead. You know that, right?”

“I guess it’s a good thing that she’s never going to find out,” Bruce shot back, glaring at the Green Lantern to emphasize his point.

“Right,” John muttered, nearly flinching under the heated look that he’d received. Nothing that he’d ever been on the receiving end of in the military could come close to the fierce glower of the Batman. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, it was spine-chilling even to him at times.

“Be careful,” Superman sternly stated. “I don’t want to have to go to Diana and tell her that you got blown up especially with your baby due in a couple of months.”

“Are you purposefully trying to distract me?” Bruce growled, casting a glance at the Man of Steel.

Superman immediately looked away, a sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just be careful. Dealing with a hysterical Amazon is not very high on my list of things to do in my lifetime.”

Bruce knelt before the container, examining it for any clues. There weren’t any unusual markings on the container, no indication of what might be inside of it. Reaching for a tool on his utility belt, he began to scan the black barrel, more than desperate for some sort of break in this infuriating case that was keeping him up at nights.

Extracting another tool from his utility belt, he set to work carefully cutting a small opening in the lid. Sweat broke out across his brow as he cautiously removed a piece of the lid, more than anxious to get to the bottom of this once and for all before someone else got hurt.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Flash loudly said as he flew into the Javelin bay, coming to a stop beside the Man of Steel. “Is that another bomb?”

Batman snarled menacingly, flashing the Scarlet Speedster a look that could have caused instantaneous death. “Shut up, Flash.”

“Sorry,” Wally mumbled, leaning over to mutter in Superman’s ear. “Does Wondy know what he’s doing right now?”

“No, and we’re going to keep it that way,” Batman hissed with deadly intent as he flashed a light inside of the barrel. “Diana’s not allowed to get upset with her pregnancy.”

Flash visibly gulped, taking a rather large step back. “My lips are completely sealed,” Wally swore to him. “Just don’t go all to pieces on us.”

Superman and Green Lantern shot him a glare. “You really didn’t just say that,” John muttered with a frown.

Wally held up his hands in self-defense. “Wrong choices of words,” he agreed. “I gotta go.”

Flash quickly exited the Javelin bay before he could say something else that would get him in anymore trouble or result in his body being broken in anyway. Besides, he had a certain superheroine that he was hoping to ask out for tonight.

Bruce could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down her back as he peered inside of the container. There was a thick black liquid inside that reminded him of oil, but the smell was definitely not. He dipped a gauntleted finger in the thick substance, retracting it before turning his stoic gaze upon his teammates.

“You should get it out of here,” Bruce calmly stated. “There’s a detonator inside that will go off in about fifteen seconds.”

“Dammit,” John swore as he lifted the barrel into the air.

Superman immediately moved to open an escape hatch for Green Lantern to fly the container out of the Javelin bay before it blew them all up. John swiftly flew out with the bomb, depositing it a safe distance away in outer space where it couldn’t do any real damage. 

A large explosion could be heard before Lantern finally returned with a scowl on his face. “Could you cut it a little closer next time?” John groused as he landed beside Superman.

“You had plenty of time,” Batman matter-of-factly countered as he stared intently at the substance on his finger. “Now to find out what this substance really is.”

XXX

Batman looked into his microscope at the slide, adjusting the magnification on it. He was reexamining the residue from the explosion that had rocked the Javelin bay and nearly killed his wife. Something he had found in the black liquid from the container that he been transported onto the Watchtower that morning had triggered a thought.

He had a feeling that this black substance was what the secret government lab had actually created, but its true purpose was still unknown. Whoever had stolen the research had found a way to channel this substance into a weapon that created large craters in people. He had a dreadful feeling that it could be used for more, something far worse than even this.

His scowl deepened when he heard the door to his lab on the Watchtower open, wishing that he could be left to his work at that moment. The familiar scent that caused his pulse to immediately begin to race suddenly filled his nostrils. What was she doing back on the Watchtower?

“Princess,” he stoically greeted her without looking up. “What are you doing here?”

Standing in the dim lighting of his lab, Diana smiled to herself with his greeting as she watched him work. No one could ever sneak up on the great Batman whose senses had been honed to razor-sharp perfection. He probably knew she was there the moment that she had transported aboard.

“I came to see you,” she replied as she drew closer, waiting for him to turn around.

“I’m kind of busy at the moment,” he muttered, jotting down a couple of notes before peering into the microscope again. “How’s Nicholas doing?”

“He’s fine,” she informed him, relief evident in her voice. “The cut is almost gone already.”

“I’m so glad for that,” he absentmindedly replied as he looked back into his microscope.

“You missed our date tonight.”

Batman instantly looked up, a perfect view of the earth visible from the window above his workstation. “What time is it?” he asked, finally turning to look at her.

His breath hitched as the white slits of his cowl appraised the stunning Amazonian beauty standing to his left, one hand on her hip and the other holding a picnic basket. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped at mid thigh. It accentuated her perfect curves as well as the large bump where their baby grew.

“It’s eleven thirty,” she simply stated.

“What?” he growled in response. Where had the entire day gone? “I need to get to Gotham for patrol.”

“Already taken care of,” Diana reassured him as she set the picnic basket down on his workstation table. “Tim and Barbara called Dick and he is helping cover tonight as soon as he’s done in Bludhaven.”

Batman’s shoulders relaxed in obvious relief. “I’m so sorry, Princess,” he apologized with a sigh of regret. “I completely lost track of time. I think I have finally made a break in this case.”

A smirk formed on her red lips as she closed the distance between them. “I’m glad,” she murmured as she took his hand, pulling the gauntlet off before removing the other one.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a rasp of confusion as she began to remove his cowl next.

“Having my date that my handsome husband promised me,” she informed him, smiling as cobalt blue finally met piercing azure eyes.

A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her turn her attention to the basket that she’d brought with her, suddenly enjoying this little turn of events that was taking his mind off of the investigation at hand. “Oh, really?”

“You didn’t think you could get away from me that easily did you?”

“Never,” he stated with a shake of his head, still stunned by her unexpected arrival as he took the glass of sparkling grape juice that she handed him.

Diana floated up to sit on the counter beside his microscope, hoping that she could capture his attention for a little while before his investigation finally won out again. “I’m also here to seduce you.”

Bruce nearly choked on his drink, looking at her and seeing the Cheshire grin on her innocent looking face as she brought her glass to her lips. The predatory gleam in her eyes as she gazed at him over the lip of her glass did not go unnoticed by her husband.

“Well, you do know that it’s forbidden for League members to fornicate in rooms designated for work purposes only,” he reminded her.

Diana’s sudden lilting laughter filled the room as well as his ears, causing his heart to flutter as she took a chocolate covered strawberry from a bowl. She took a bite of the decadent treat, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure before opening them again to stare at him. 

“Wasn’t it you who wrote the protocol book?” she pointedly asked, pausing to drag her tongue across her lips. “It seems to me you could break it…if you really wanted to.”

Bruce put his glass down on the counter before moving to stand directly in front of her, maneuvering himself between her legs. He leaned in and kissed her, savoring the lingering taste of his wife mingled with chocolate and strawberry.

“Now what would people say if founding members of the Justice League were caught having sexual relations in a restricted area?” he huskily inquired, his bare hands caressing her thighs as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

Diana tilted her head slightly as she looked up and to the side as if contemplating his question. “I guess we’ll just have to be real quiet about it now won’t we?” she replied, looking back at him and finding that his lips were only a breath away from hers now.

Bruce’s hand slid up her thighs and under her dress, slipping around her hips to find she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Damn, Princess,” he rasped deeply. “You are such an evil tease.”

“Just paying you back for being forced to train with Booster Gold,” she murmured as his touch caused gooseflesh to ripple over her skin. “You know that I always pay my debts.”

Diana gasped sharply, his fingers digging deeply into her hips as he suddenly pulled her to the edge of his workstation and firmly against him. She happily wrapped her legs around his waist, thrilled that he didn’t seem to mind that she had interrupted his work.

He claimed her mouth, hard and passionate and demanding, stealing her breath and causing her insides to grow hot with longing for her husband. She felt a sense of emptiness within her that only he could ever fill, a need that only he could satisfy.

Her head fell back, her hair cascading down her spine as he began a heated assault down her throat to her chest. This incredible man could do things to her that she had never dreamed was even possible, creating such a perfect storm of sensations and emotions inside of her that she always craved. 

And she wanted it again…wanted him. Now.

Bruce knew there was no going back now and he didn’t want to, not with his breathtaking Amazonian wife in his arms. He never knew love could be this passionate, this mind-blowing until her. She had opened his eyes to what true love actually was like and he never wanted it to end…ever.

He found her earlobe, tugging and sucking on it with his mouth. “I’m sorry about missing our date,” he whispered in her ear. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“You better, Mr. Wayne,” she murmured as she removed his uniform top and tossed it aside. She swiftly began attacking his chest, alternating sensual caresses with nail-raking teases that earned her a deep growl. “Remember…you have to be quiet.”

“Screw the rules,” he muttered with a gasp as her mouth joined in the assault on his chest. “I don’t give a…”

Diana silenced him with a heated kiss, her tongue exploring the hot cavern of his mouth. She slowly sucked on his lower lip, teasing it and nipping at it until he was panting for more. She could feel his fingers digging even deeper into her backside as if holding onto her for dear life. It was turning her on even more.

Her hands moved from his chest to the waistband of his uniform pants, her fingers slipping beneath the fabric and wrapping around his hardened length. Bruce’s head fell back with a loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he fought against the overwhelming urge to come right there in her hand.

“Diana…” He gasped her name, both pleading and demanding as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

His breath was hot blasts against her skin as she slowly stroked him, teasing him and pushing him further and further to the edge only to suddenly back off. She loved to keep him teetering on the edge of insanity, his body so rigid with the need to release. Of course, he equally loved to return the wicked favor.

“Princess…please,” he managed to choke out as he gripped her even harder, knowing he was going to leave bruises, but was growing beyond desperate. “I need you…now…”

He swore under his breath as she finally pushed his uniform pants down past his hips. He swiftly pulled her forward, thrusting deep inside of her and causing her to cry out in pleasure. His mouth quickly clamped down over hers, swallowing her cry as he began to move within her, slow and steady strokes that soon had her writhing and begging for more.

Diana gripped his shoulders, her fingers pressing deep into his flesh and causing him to groan in response. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on his skin as he leaned her back a little, changing the angle of his thrusts and kissing her with a passion so intense it was nearly buckling his knees.

His hand moved to caress her smooth thigh, lifting her leg even higher and allowing him to sink even further into her. He quickly covered her mouth with his own, knowing he was hitting that spot inside of her that always made her scream.

He began to thrust with wild abandon, kissing her hungrily as she suddenly came. He swiftly followed her over that blissful edge, bonelessly sagging against her. He brushed sweet kisses along her collarbone, his tongue sneaking out to taste her.

Diana sighed contentedly as she kissed and nipped along his throat. “Hmmm…” she hummed against his jaw. “I’m not sure who paid who back just now, but it was amazing.”

“I believe you have paid in full, Princess,” he murmured against her shoulder. “Although, I definitely would not complain about it if you still want to surprise me in my office at work sometime.”

“Didn’t I just surprise you in your office the other day when Nicholas and I came by to take you to lunch?” she teased.

“As much as I loved it, it is definitely not the kind of surprise that I’m thinking of right now,” he told her, his lips curling into a devious smirk against her skin.

“Oh, you mean me,” she said before pausing to kiss him deeply, “in something sheer and black…with heels and a smile?”

Bruce chuckled softly despite the erotic image that just popped into his head with her words. “I hope you wear a coat to the office,” he teased her. “I would be insanely jealous if anyone else got to see you without your clothes on.”

Diana giggled in response. “Unless I have Mr. T directly transport me from our bedroom to your office,” she suggested, her hands caressing his chest as they just held one another, savoring the connection they still shared. Bruce was most definitely still aroused and up for more.

“You better pray to Hera there’s no one else in my office if you do that,” he muttered as he kissed behind her ear.

“Don’t worry; I’ll come up with some way to surprise you,” she promised him, gasping softly as he raked his teeth over the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Can you…Hera! Can you come home now or do I have to seduce you more?”

“I guess I can call it a night,” he decided, lifting her up off the counter. 

Diana wrapped her arms around him, tightening the hold that her legs already had around his waist. “Well, you’re going to have to let go of me if we’re going to go home and continue this,” she pointed out, hating the idea of releasing him.

She loved the feel of him deep inside of her, this intimate connection with her husband. She never felt more complete than at times like these. She loved this man with her whole heart and soul and nothing could ever change that.

“Or we could just take this back to my quarters,” he suggested, kissing along the tops of her breasts. Bruce pulled back enough to hit his commlink. “Mr. T, two to transport to my quarters.”

“You got it, Bats,” Mr. T responded.

“Isn’t that a blatant misuse of the transporter?” she asked, suddenly finding her back hitting the bed in her husband’s quarters.

Bruce smirked down at her as he stood at the side of his bed, removing the rest of his uniform. “I’m the one who wrote the protocol book, remember?”

Diana couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up inside of her, raking her teeth over her bottom lip as she allowed her hungry gaze to devour his perfect masculine form. “I guess it pays to sleep with the boss.”

Bruce chuckled as he quickly crawled into bed beside her, rolling her over to her side so her back was pressed against his chest. His arms snaked around their baby as he began to kiss along her back and shoulder, causing her to moan softly. 

“And don’t you forget it, Princess,” he playfully replied as he began to make love to his wife all over again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 43

Moving behind her, Bruce pressed his body against his wife, molding himself to her perfect frame as his hands slowly slid down her bare arms. “Ok, Princess,” he stated. “Are you ready?”

“I think you’re enjoying this far too much, Bruce,” Diana responded with a smirk as she tightened her grip. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be work?”

“Do you know a better way to teach you how to golf and not till after lunch,” he replied, leaning in closer if that was even possible. He nuzzled her long ebony hair; breathing deeply and savoring her scent that made his heart skip a beat every single time.

“I don’t know how to play at all,” she admitted with a frown.

“Then, you should pay attention and allow me to teach you,” he shot back with a mischievous grin that she couldn’t see.

Diana wiggled her backside in retaliation, earning a throaty moan from her husband. “Now, you’re just playing dirty,” he complained.

“I can tell you didn’t mind it,” she pointed out.

“I never said I minded it,” he told her, his mouth finding her ear as his voice grew husky. “I just said you played dirty.”

“Didn’t I wear you out enough the other night on the Watchtower?” she asked, shivering as he nibbled on her earlobe.

“That was four days ago, Princess,” he reminded her. “You know that I can’t go without you for very long. I can never get enough of you.”

Diana chuckled softly as she fought to remain focused on the golf club in her hand that she now had a death grip on. “You’re insatiable.”

“And you’re not?” he asked. “I thought you were going to kill me the other night.”

“Alright, I’ll give you the first two times we made love,” she confessed. “You have to admit, though, the last two were both your fault.”

His mind swiftly took him back to the other night, the heated memories of shared passion still lingering there. “I don’t think so.”

“I was minding my own business, sleeping soundly when I woke up to find your mouth on my chest and your hand…”

“Princess, we have children’s ears nearby,” he interrupted her, pointing to where Nicholas and Timothy were playing football in the backyard.

Diana looked up to see Timothy trying to teach Nicholas about football. At that moment, the toddler seemed more interested in the bird that had landed in the yard several feet away. He toddled towards it in an effort to catch it only to fall down. He quickly got back up onto his feet, only to watch in disappointment as the bird suddenly flew away.

“Nicholas…back over here, little bat,” Tim tried to coax him back towards him, tossing the small Nerf football at him.

Nicholas toddled towards where the foam ball had landed in the grass, picking it up with his small hands. He looked at it for a long moment, tilting his head to the side in curiosity before trying to stick the end of it in his mouth.

“No…no!” Tim yelled, racing towards him and taking it from him, wiping the slobber off of it on his jeans. “You don’t eat it, Nick. You throw it. See?”

Nicholas watched as Tim threw the ball again. Taking his little brother’s hand, Tim ran with him to pick it up again. Taking the ball from his brother, Nicholas tried to chew on the end of it once more as he fell backwards in the thick grass, landing on his bottom.

Bruce chuckled as he watched his two sons. “I think you may have to wait a couple more years to teach him how to play football, Tim.”

“I’m just teaching him the basics right now,” Tim maintained. “You’re going to be a great football player by the time I’m done with you, Nicholas. You could be the quarterback for the Gotham Knights some day.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Nicholas playing football,” Diana said, worry lacing her voice. “It seems pretty rough. He could really get hurt.”

“Spoken like a true mother,” Bruce teased her. “He’ll be fine. At least we know he heals quickly so that will help. Alright, back to the golf lesson, Princess.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she uttered with a sigh. “I’m going to be even bigger by the time the golf tournament comes. My stomach is going to be in the way.”

“It’s for charity,” he reminded her. “Now, focus. Grip the club like this.”

“Like this?”

“Not quite so hard,” he instructed her, trying to pry her fingers from the club. “Loosen your grip a little. Okay…good.”

“Now what?”

“Move your arms back like this…nice easy swing, Princess,” he said, moving his hands down to firmly grip her hips. “Your movement is a little too stiff. You need to be a little looser.”

“You’ve never complained about my moves before,” she flirtatiously teased him, wiggling her bottom once more.

A low growl suddenly filled her ear causing her to smirk. “I love every single move your make,” he murmured in her ear. “Unfortunately, your golf swing still needs work.”

“Hey, we don’t play silly games like this on Themyscira,” she countered in indignation.

“Oh yes…I forgot,” he replied with a dreamy grin. “You mud wrestle…in the nude.”

“Now that is a worthwhile sport,” she declared.

“Let’s try the swing again,” he suggested, trying his best to banish images of his naked wife wrestling in the mud.

“When can I actually hit the ball?”

Bruce snorted with the thought. “Not until I know you won’t hit the ball clear to Metropolis,” he informed her. “This is a game of finesse and control, not strength and domination.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “I know enough about the game not to use my full strength, Bruce.”

“Remember, I’ve played tennis with you before, Princess,” he reminded her. “I’ve seen what you can do with a tennis ball. I shudder to think what would happen to a poor little golf ball. It would probably disintegrate on contact.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” she maintained. “You were goading me into losing my temper during that tennis match.”

“And I can’t help that I love to rile you.”

Keeping a firm hold on her arms, he guided her through another swing, relishing now perfectly their bodies fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. It was as if they had been created only for each other and no one else.

“I feel silly, Bruce,” she grumbled, straightening up..

“You look beautiful,” he insisted, kissing her cheek. “Where’s that fierce competitive nature of yours?”

“It’s currently thinking about a cheeseburger and French fries right about now.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at her response, receiving a playful elbow to his ribs. “I didn’t say anything,” he retorted.

“You laughed,” she countered. “You think I’m fat don’t you?”

“Princess, you are far from fat,” he adamantly stated. “Except for that basketball you’re carrying in front, you don’t look any different.”

“I feel huge and I still have eight weeks to go,” she groused.

“You have no idea what you actually do to me do you?” he murmured low in her ear so only she could hear him. “You are so incredibly sexy. Every time I look at you, I forget how to breathe and knowing you’re carrying my baby that we made together just makes me want you even more.”

Diana blushed brightly with his words, a shiver of desire suddenly coursing through her whole body. “I hope you still think that when I’m as big as Athena’s Tempe in another month.”

“Master Bruce,” Alfred suddenly called as he exited the house. “There is a visitor here to see you.”

“Who is it?” Bruce asked with a frown as he released his hold on his wife.

“She would not give her name, but I do believe that it is of great importance that you meet with her,” Alfred cryptically replied with a look that told Bruce that something more was going on.

“I’ll be right there,” he said.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Diana offered.

“No, I’m sure it’s nothing important,” he replied with a shake of his head.

“Alright,” Diana agreed. “I’m going to take Nicholas down to the horse stables before lunch. Rona is getting close to delivering her foal. Nicholas, do you want to go see the horses with me?”

“Hey, me too!” Tim joined in, scooping up an excited Nicholas into his arms before falling into step with Diana.

Bruce watched them as they made their way towards the horse stables, his heart never more full of love for them than at that moment. He would willingly lay down his life for them without question or thought.

Once they were a good distance away, Bruce turned back to Alfred. “Who is it?” he demanded to know, his voice and expression all Batman now.

“A young Amazon woman just arrived,” Alfred informed him. “She has a message from Queen Hippolyta that she has been instructed to give to you in person.”

“And Diana is not supposed to know she’s here, right?”

“No, Sir,” Alfred grimly stated. “The queen does not want her daughter to know that her messenger was here.”

Bruce frowned with the news. He did not like the idea of keeping secrets from his wife. At the same time, he didn’t want anything upsetting Diana in anyway. Following Alfred inside, he made his way to the library, entering to find a tall muscular Amazon with flaming red hair. She was wearing Greek style sandals and a white chiton.

She stared hard at Bruce, inspecting him thoroughly and trying to decide whether she should actually trust him or not. She didn’t really have a choice, though. She had been ordered by her Queen to deliver the message. She reluctantly met him halfway across the room, a scroll clutched firmly in her hand.

“I am to deliver this message from Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons to Bruce Wayne,” she evenly stated. “You are Bruce Wayne, mate to Princess Diana?”

“Yes, I am her ‘mate’ and her husband,” he replied, bristling slightly with the inference that he was nothing more than a lover when in reality he and Diana were so much more than that to each other.

“Queen Hippolyta instructed me to give this only to you,” she said, her tone severe. “The Princess is not to know of this message or of my visit per the queen’s request.”

Bruce simply nodded his head, uncertain yet whether he would tell Diana about this or not. As much as he didn’t want to upset her, he didn’t exactly want an irate Amazon wife on his hands either. “I will do what I feel is best for Diana despite what Hippolyta thinks,” he informed the messenger, holding his hand out to take the scroll.

The Amazon appraised him for a long moment, giving him a look that made him brace himself for a fight. “The queen said that you would say that,” she informed him as she handed him the message.

Bruce relaxed his stance as the woman tilted her head slightly before moving past him to leave. He looked down at the scroll in his hands, noticing the royal seal of the Queen of the Amazons. It amazed him even now after all this time where his heart had led him. 

If someone would have told him five years ago that he would end up falling in love with an Amazon warrior or that the Queen of the Amazons would be his mother-in-law, he would have had that person committed.

Breaking the wax seal, he carefully unrolled the parchment as Alfred entered the library. “Is everything alright, Master Bruce?”

“I’m not sure,” he muttered, his brow furrowed as he began to read the letter from Hippolyta.

“Lunch is nearly ready, Sir,” Alfred informed him.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce murmured, lost in his own thoughts.

 

_Bruce,  
I have consulted numerous ancient books as well as petitioning Lady Athena for guidance concerning Diana’s immortality. I believe that I have come up with a plan that should take of everything and ensure her safety.  
I will be in touch again as soon as I am able to reveal more about my plans. Please trust that what I’m about to do, it’s because I love my daughter and believe it is what is best for Diana. I hope to see you all by the time of my granddaughter’s birth, but in the meantime, please take care of my little sun and stars as well as my precious grandchildren.  
Queen Hippolyta_

 

Bruce mulled over the message, rereading it several time before finally rolling it up and slipping it into his pocket to analyze again later. There was something in that message that definitely aroused his suspicion. 

He was afraid to learn what Hippolyta was truly up to and how it would affect his wife.

XXX

Queen Hippolyta found herself kneeling once more before the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena standing in all her radiant beauty and knowledge before her. “Are you certain about your decision, Hippolyta?”

“I am more certain than I have ever been, my Lady Athena,” Hippolyta humbly responded, her head bowed in respect.

“And you are at peace with this decision?” she questioned her further.

“Completely, my Lady,” she confidently stated. “I am ready to begin the ceremony.”

Athena looked down at her faithful Amazon with compassion and love in her eyes as she gently laid her hand on the top of Hippolyta’s head. “You are truly a wonderful mother, Hippolyta, just like we all knew you would be.”

“I love my daughter with all my heart,” she managed to say as tears welled in her throat. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her, Lady Athena.”

Athena looked at the framed picture in the Amazon Queen’s hands. It was a picture of the Princess with her husband on her wedding day. Diana looked radiant, practically glowing with happiness as well as the male child growing within her at that time. 

Complete adoration and love beamed in the handsome man’s piercing blue eyes as he gazed at her. It was more than obvious how in love the couple was with each other, that they had been intended for this life together…for one another. It truly was a beautiful thing that they shared.

“Did you bring what I requested?” Athena finally asked her.

“Yes, my Lady,” Hippolyta answered, handing her the requested item.

Athena took the golden letter opener, turning it over in her hands. It glistened in the torchlight of the sacred temple, the engraved initials BW visible on the handle. “This will do nicely,” she nodded thoughtfully. “I will see that it is taken care of.”

“Thank you, Lady Athena,” she murmured, tears shining in her eyes as she hugged the framed picture to her chest.

“It will be done then,” Athena reassured her. “Let’s begin.”

XXX

Bruce stepped out of the back of the limousine only to be greeted by dozens of camera flashes, all threatening to blind him. Without pause, he turned to the other occupant inside, offering her his hand. The flashes began all over again in a flurry of expectant hope of capturing the perfect picture of the pregnant Amazon wife of Bruce Wayne.

Taking his hand, Diana exited the limousine as well, a radiant smile on her face as she straightened to her full height. The questions started with frenzy ranging from “who are you wearing” to “are you having twins” and “is Bruce Wayne really the father of her baby”.

Ignoring their stupidity, Diana squeezed Bruce’s hand as they made their way towards the main entrance of the Gotham Museum. Bruce waved, flashing his patented Bruce Wayne smile, but gone forever was the playboy persona that he had cultivated over the last several years.

Now, he displayed to those around him who he truly was – a very happy, very in love husband and father. It felt wonderful to actually be allowed a glimmer of his true self to be seen.

The doors opened as the famous couple approached, Diana nodding a thank you to the door attendants as they entered, her hand falling to her large belly. She could hardly believe what her life had truly become sometimes. Spending the morning learning how to golf and spending time with her family only to be dressed in an expensive gown and attending a museum gala event in the evening. It was so surreal sometimes and yet she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

It was all just a normal Wednesday in the life of a famous billionaire couple.

“If I haven’t told you yet tonight, you look positively stunning, Princess,” Bruce leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

“I think you’ve told me that three times now, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” she admitted with a grin.

“I love that dress,” he admiringly replied. “You’re going to make every other woman in the museum look positively hideous tonight.”

Bruce suddenly stopped, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead causing Diana to turn to him with worry in her eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he attempted to reassure her. “Just got a little dizzy there for a moment.”

Diana began rubbing his back, worry rising. “Do you want to leave?”

Bruce opened his eyes and smiled at her. “No way,” he adamantly stated, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. “I want to show off my beautiful wife to everyone tonight…and the fact that she’s carrying my child.”

“If you’re not feeling well…”

“No, it’s gone. I feel fine now,” he maintained. “I just must have been overcome by how beautiful you look.”

Diana gave him a look of disbelief, the corners of her lips curving with his words. “You’re hopeless.”

“Just hopelessly in love,” he teased, leading her towards where the others were mingling.

“Bruce!” Nancy dramatically tittered in excitement as she approached. “I’m so happy you and Diana could make it tonight.”

“We wouldn’t miss the presentation of the Greek antiquities that the Gotham Museum just acquired,” Diana replied. “It was quite the discovery.”

“Yes it’s very exciting,” Nancy gushed. “I can’t thank you enough for your willingness to help authenticate them for us. To find out that they were true Greek artifacts has generated even more publicity and support for the museum.”

Diana smiled at the museum director, the woman’s excitement infectious. “It was my pleasure.”

Nancy turned her attention to the dashing billionaire holding Diana’s hand. “Your wife is extraordinary, Bruce,” she continued to rave. “A superhero, a wife and mother, an advocate for women and children and a supporter of so many charities. I just don’t know she does it. It’s a wonder that she doesn’t drop from exhaustion.”

Bruce cast an appreciative glance at his wife whose cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink. “She’s an amazing woman,” he readily agreed. “I’m very proud of her; although, I do wish she’d learn to take it easy sometimes especially with the baby only two months away.”

“Oh yes, my dear,” Nancy said as she turned a worried eye on the pregnant Amazon. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing well,” Diana replied. “Things couldn’t be more perfect.”

“Brucie!” 

Bruce Wayne inwardly groaned as he turned to find Caidence Waggoner coming towards him with another woman that he didn’t recognize. “Caidence,” Bruce pleasantly nodded his head in acknowledgment, annoyed to have been spotted by the exasperating woman so early after arriving. “Good to see you.”

He politely kissed her hand, immediately noticing how Caidence shot daggers at Diana who was standing beside him. It had been more than obvious how she felt about Diana from the moment his relationship with her had gone public, always looking for a way to discredit Diana or spread nasty rumors about her.

Bruce had wanted to meet with Caidence and put a stop to it once and for all, but Diana had refused to allow him to do it. She just wanted to ignore the jealous socialite, knowing that she had what Caidence wanted. It brought Diana more satisfaction than actually knocking her through a wall…although at times she had still considered it and hadn’t ruled it out in the future.

Caidence hung on Bruce’s arm, practically wrapping herself around him as she stared mockingly at Diana. “Hello Diana, darling,” she greeted her with a smirk on her lips as her eyes ran over the Amazon. “You’re looking rather…pregnant. Are you having twins or triplets?”

Diana just smiled at the woman, noticing the way Bruce’s eyes hardened with fury at the woman’s catty jab at her. “Just one,” she pleasantly replied, her hand falling to her belly and caressing it. “We’re having a daughter.”

Caidence’s smirk morphed into a sly sneer, more than annoyed that the Amazon hadn’t risen to her bait. “Congratulations,” she snorted. “I guess you just have the perfect little family then, don’t you?”

“Yes, we do,” Diana responded with a sweet smile that could dazzle and warm even the coldest of hearts. “Bruce is an incredible husband and father. We couldn’t be happier together.”

Caidence bristled, grinding her teeth and fighting back the stinging comment that danced on her tongue begging to be released. She wanted to take down the Amazon, not upset the man that she still wanted for herself. Turning Bruce against her would ruin her chances of ever getting him into her bed.

“Bruce, there’s someone that I’ve absolutely been dying for you to meet,” she informed him as she turned her attention to the man she was clinging to. “This is Sienna Conti. She just moved to Gotham several months ago. She’s just simply amazing.”

Bruce pulled his arm free from the vamp, fighting the urge to hit the woman for verbally attacking his wife. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sienna,” he told her, shaking her hand. “I’m Bruce Wayne and this is my wife Diana.”

“The famous Wonder Woman,” Sienna said, her eyes shining with awe. “It’s truly a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Diana politely responded. “What brings you to Gotham?”

“She’s into property development,” Caidence interrupted, making sure that Bruce didn’t forget that she was still there.

Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman standing before him, but not for the reason others might think. While beautiful with long wavy brown hair and soft green eyes, she didn’t hold a candle to his wife, but there was something about her that seemed vaguely familiar. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh, really?” Bruce replied, suddenly interested. “What properties have your purchased?”

“Some land on the south side of Gotham,” Sienna cryptically answered. “I’m going to tear down the old rubber plant there and turn it into affordable housing for the lower income families of Gotham.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he studied her. “I had heard that it had been purchased by an overseas company.”

“Yes, that is my company,” Sienna admitted. “I’ve recently relocated from Italy to Gotham.”

Bruce nodded his head, taking Diana’s hand in his. “Well, it’s nice to have you here in Gotham. I’m sure we’ll run into each other in the future.”

“I’m sure of it, Mr. Wayne,” Sienna cryptically replied with a smile.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have some other people to meet,” Bruce informed them as he began to lead Diana away.

Sienna smiled at them as she took a drink of her champagne. “It was a pleasure to meet you both,” she murmured more to herself than to the couple.

“Isn’t he just about the hottest dish you’ve ever seen in your life?” Caidence asked, her lustful gaze still raking over the handsome billionaire as he escorted his wife to greet some business associates of his.

“Yes…he is, isn’t he?” Sienna thoughtfully agreed, tilting her head slightly to the side as she appraised him. “Too bad he’s happily married, isn’t it?”

Caidence snorted in response, a sneer reappearing on her face. “Damn Amazon,” she complained in obvious jealousy. “Why couldn’t she have just stayed on her magical little island and left Bruce Wayne to me? She should’ve just married Superman like everyone said she would.”

Sienna watched the couple as they mingled and talked with other attendees. It was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared as she focused only on them, observing their every single move they made. She began to wonder just how hard it would actually be to dispose of an Amazon with Meta powers. It was something she was going to have to look into.

Diana turned her attention to her husband, leaning in close to him. “What’s wrong?” she murmured low in his ear.

“Sienna Conti,” Bruce murmured. “She looks very familiar to me.”

Diana’s brow furrowed in thought. “Do you know her from somewhere?” 

“I don’t know for sure,” he softly admitted with a shake of his head. “I’m going to have to do some investigation into her.”

“It’s not a good feeling that you have about her, is it?” Diana knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

“No, I’m afraid it’s not,” he confessed with a sigh, squeezing her hand in reassurance and giving her a smile. “Come, let’s get something to eat. I’ll worry about her later. Right now, I just want to spend the evening with my beautiful wife.”

Diana beamed in response, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m more than happy to keep you with me for as long as I can before you have to leave for the night,” she softly told him. “And if Caidence doesn’t stop touching you, she’s going to have to learn how to eat without the use of her hands. No one touches my husband and gets away with it.”

Bruce chuckled with her threat, his eyes darkening with desire. “I love it when you’re feisty,” he huskily said. “You’re very sexy when you’re jealous, but you know that she’s no threat. I love you, Princess. You’re the only one I ever want.”

“I love you too, Bruce,” she softly told him. “Dance with me?”

He smiled lovingly at her, reaching out to caress her cheek before taking her hand leading her towards the dance floor that had been set up for the gala. “Anything my princess wants.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 44

Sienna Maria Conti

Born in Gotham to Melina Lia Conti on April 18, 1982. Father unlisted…no siblings.

Moved to Neive, Italy with her mother when she was one year old.

Graduated top of her class. Attended the University of Munich where she received a Bachelor’s degree in business and finance. 

Employed by Systilogistics for five years before eventually becoming the CEO and owner of the company after coming into an obscene amount of money after her mother’s death.

Recently relocated her company to Gotham ten months ago.

5’6 ¾ and 132 pounds. Brown hair and green eyes. Drives a silver Mercedes.

Single. Never been married.

Has an affinity for Mexican food, suspense movies, and watching soccer.

Faithfully attends church every week at the Roman Catholic Church in Gotham.

Volunteers twice a month at the soup kitchen for the homeless on Benham St.

According to her credit card statements, she also has a weakness for designer high heeled shoes and Starbucks coffee.

Rubbing his eyes, Bruce sat back in his chair at his desk in the Batcave, releasing a long slow breath as he mulled over the information that he had been able to dig up so far. Sienna’s life was all outlined before him and yet he still couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that she was someone that he knew…or perhaps connected to someone he knew.

He didn’t like this feeling that had settled in his gut like an acrid knot, gnawing at him and telling him that something bad was about to happen. Whenever he got this apprehensive feeling, it always led to a disaster of some sort.

Hearing familiar footsteps coming down into his dark sanctuary that rested below the manor, Bruce turned to find his wife approaching, a brooding expression on her beautiful face. It was so incongruent to the usual smile that lit her face. He momentarily wondered if he might actually be rubbing off on her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a frown.

“I finally got the monitor duty schedule all done after going through everyone’s requests only to have seven different Leaguers suddenly change their requests,” she groused as she settled into the empty chair next to Bruce at his workstation.

With a huff of agitation, Diana leaned forward as far as the baby would allow, holding her throbbing head in her hands. Bruce leaned forward as well, rubbing her back to try to calm her. He hated to see her upset, but even more so because of the baby. Besides, she was supposed to be taking it easy right now with the baby due in two months.

“You need to give up doing the monitor duty schedule,” he told her. “Just at least until after the baby is born. Let Clark deal with it for now.”

“He’s got his hands full as it is with Lois and the new baby plus handling some of my responsibilities that I had to relinquish,” she replied, finally looking up at him with tired eyes.

“He’s a big boy, Princess,” he reassured her. “He can take of himself. You, on the other hand, need to rest. You look exhausted.”

“I can’t,” she informed him. “Kal wants me to put together some more training sessions between senior and junior League members again. He felt that it went so well the last time that he wants to do it again next month with new teams.”

“No…absolutely not,” Bruce adamantly stated as he leapt to his feet. “Count me out.”

“Bruce, it really was beneficial,” she replied, standing to her feet with a wince. She began rubbing her belly as she watched him pace back and forth before her. “Just the other day, a couple of junior league members assisted Shayera and Flash on a mission. They worked very well together because of the training simulations we ran.”

“Good for them, but I am not going to be a part of it,” he snapped. “In fact, I think I’m going to make a proposal at the next founders’ meeting that Booster Gold be permanently banned from the Watchtower.”

“Bruce!” Diana cried, her brow furrowing. “You can’t do that. He’s a member of the Justice League for a reason.”

“And I have yet to determine what that reason actually might be,” he spat out. “He’s worse than Flash.”

“What will it take for you to agree to do another training session with the rookies?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips, more than determined to change his mind.

Bruce paused to look at her, an eyebrow arching at the notion of more sexy paybacks from his princess. He drew a deep breath before responding, contemplating his options before settling on the one that he ultimately wanted the most. 

“You take a break from all of these duties with the League until after our daughter is born and I’ll consider it.”

“You can’t be serious,” she shot back, blue eyes widening with shock.

He turned to face her with his arms folded across his chest, his expression carved out of stone. “Dead.”

Diana appraised him for a long moment, grinding her teeth as she fought back the Amazonian curse that danced on her tongue. “What about a surprise visit in your office at work?” she counter offered.

“That’s still on your tab from the last training session you made me participate in,” he reminded her.

“You told me in your lab on the Watchtower last week that I was paid in full,” she pointed out.

“You caught me in a weak moment,” he fired back. “You just reminded me now why you still owe me.”

“How did I do that?”

“Two words, Princess,” he told her. “Booster Gold. That was pure hell working with him. I refuse to do it again.”

“Fine,” she scowled, folding her arms and resting them on top of her belly. “What about the Batmobile? Want to go for a spin with me?”

Bruce turned his back to her, fighting back the smile that tugged at his lips with the endearing way that she was suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at him. Settling into his chair, he began to type away again. “You don’t fit inside of it anymore.”

“How about I cook you a nice romantic meal, one that included a massage and sex afterwards?” she proposed. “I’ll even bring the lasso.”

“As tempting as that would be, I’ll have to go with no,” he decided.

“And why is that?”

“As much as I love having sex with you, I’m more worried about your health right now as well as our baby,” he muttered as he turned his focus back on his investigation into Miss Sienna Conti.

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she bit out, her temper flaring. “I’m fully capable of fulfilling the few duties that I am allowed to perform in my current state.”

“Withdraw from all League duties except for founders’ meetings,” he stated again. “That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

“This is blackmail you know,” she ground out as she glared at him.

“I’m well aware,” he absentmindedly replied. “I’ve lived in Gotham my whole life, Princess. It’s where the handbook on blackmail was written.”

Diana studied his back for a long moment before finally responding. “I’ll agree if you tell me who is putting the baby swing together behind my back.”

Bruce continued typing, pulling up several files on Systilogistics to get more information on Sienna, undaunted by her counter proposal. “I’ll tell you about the swing if you tell me what you did with my letter opener.”

Diana’s forehead instantly creased with his request, confusion filling her face. “What letter opener?”

“The letter opener I keep on my desk in the library,” he replied. “It’s missing.”

“Why would I take your letter opener?” she asked, exasperated.

“I don’t know? Why would you?”

“You are impossible, Bruce Wayne!” she cried, turning on her heel and marching away.

“So I take that as a no to my proposal?” he yelled as she marched up the steps back into the manor.

A string of Greek curses telling him what he could do with his proposal was his only reply before the grandfather clock swung closed causing a smirk to play upon his lips. He was mildly ashamed of himself for antagonizing her like that especially with her blood pressure, but she was just so damn cute when she was riled up. He knew he’d pay dearly for it later, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing either when it came to her sexy form of punishment.

Turning his attention back to his investigation, he opened up his email, sending a quick message to Barbara asking her to search for further information regarding Sienna Conti as well as her mother Melina Conti. 

Something was definitely going on there and he didn’t like it bit…nor the sick dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

XXX

A batarang suddenly sliced through the night air, landing with a dull thud in a nearby telephone pole. The mugger instantly turned to see the batarang practically glaring him in the face as menacingly as if it had been Batman himself. He cursed loudly as he shoved the young woman away, grabbing her purse before taking off.

He was quickly brought to a stop by a bola wrapping around his legs and tripping him up. He landed hard with a grunt, growling and squirming in a futile attempt to break free. He rolled onto his back to find Robin hovering over him.

“You know you really should be a little more fashion conscious,” Robin told him, yanking the purse from the mugger’s hands. “This purse does not go with those shoes you’re wearing.”

The mugger snarled at him as he lunged forward to attack him only to be knocked back by a boot to the jaw. “Oracle,” Robin said into his commlink. “Got one for pick up near the corner of Beckner and 5th Street.”

“Got it, Robin,” Oracle responded. “Units on their way.”

Robin quickly handcuffed the mugger before returning the purse to the young lady still cowering near the telephone pole, her eyes fixed in awe on the young vigilante who had just saved her. “Here you go, ma’am,” Robin politely said as he handed the bag back to her.

“Thank you,” the girl replied, smoothing her blond hair before taking her purse back. “And…it’s miss, not ma’am.”

A broad smile spread across Tim’s masked face as he cockily leaned his hand on the brick building next to him, his other hand resting on his utility belt. “So what is a pretty girl like you doing in this part of Gotham?”

The girl blushed, a shy smile on her lips. “I was on my way home from the library and thought that I’d take a shortcut home,” she explained. “Unfortunately, I got turned around. All the streets in Gotham look alike in the dark.”

“It’s easy to get lost in Gotham,” Tim agreed. “Maybe you need a personal bodyguard to make sure you get home safely.”

“Maybe I do,” she flirted back. “Are you offering?”

“Robin!”

Barbara’s voice echoed in his ear, reminding him that he’d forgotten to cut the transmission with her. “Robin here,” he responded, his voice suddenly deeper than before.

“Need I remind you that you already have a girlfriend,” she hissed in his ear with great annoyance.

“Right,” he stated, clearing his throat before turning his attention to the girl standing in front of him, the sound of sirens fast approaching alerting him to the fact that he needed to be leaving. “I’m afraid I gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

With that he shot his grappling gun and disappeared into the night, landing on the top of a nearby building. Tim leaned over to see the cops cars arriving, the girl still searching the dark for where he’d gone to.

“So, uh, just how much of that conversation did you actually catch?” Tim nervously asked.

“All of it,” Barbara responded, disapproval dripping in her tone. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Hey, I can’t help it,” Tim defended himself, folding his arms against his chest. “She flirted with me first. I couldn’t just ignore her. Besides, she doesn’t even know who I am. It’s just harmless fun.”

“When your patrol is done, you and I are having a very long talk about this, young man,” Oracle scolded him. “What would your girlfriend think if she knew about this?”

“Women,” Tim groused under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

“What was that?” Barbara demanded to know.

“Nothing…Robin out.”

Tim quickly cut the transmission before Barbara could respond again. He was beginning to think that females were far too complicated to understand when his mentor and partner in stopping crime cut through his thoughts.

“Robin,” Batman rasped deeply in his ear with a grunt, gasping for a breath. “I need you…down at the docks…now!”

“On my way!”

Firing his grappling gun, Robin was off in less than a heartbeat, finding his Batcycle hidden in an alley where he had left it. He raced towards the docks, anxious to find out what was going on and who Bruce was obviously fighting against.

Flying through the streets with his cape snapping wildly behind him, Tim sliced through traffic, weaving between cars and taking corners almost sharp enough to throw a less experienced rider. He silently prayed that Bruce could hold on long enough until he could get there.

It wasn’t very often that Batman called for backup in the middle of a fight, but when he did, it was always bad...very, very bad. He shuddered to think what condition he’d find him in…or bring him back to Diana in.

That was his worst nightmare when it came to their nightly endeavors – Bruce dying. How would he cope without the man who was like a father to him, but more than that his mom? How would he ever be able to return home with Bruce’s body knowing the horrible pain it would cause Diana?

The thought caused a lump to suddenly stick in his throat. He pushed his bike even faster, spurred on by a fierce desperation to not let something like that happen to his family, forcing Nicholas to grow up without his father.

His bike screeched to a stop as he reached the docks, nearly throwing him off. It was definitely not his best or stealthiest entrance, but he couldn’t care less at that moment as he leapt off of his bike and ran to where Batman was fighting the mysterious ninja that they’d run into before as well as seven other thugs dressed in black. Of course that wasn’t even counting the unconscious bodies littering the ground that Batman had already disposed of. 

As Robin approached, he could tell by his movements that Bruce had been fighting for quite some time, his movements slightly sluggish. To anyone else who didn’t know him, they never would have noticed it, but Tim was his partner and son. He knew.

Four of the seven thugs suddenly broke off from Batman to greet Robin, derisive sneers on their faces at the sight of the teenager showing up for the fight. One of the bigger men cracked his knuckles in eager anticipation, chuckling at the boy who had just shown up to play.

Robin stood there with his hands on his hips, quietly appraising the men rushing towards him. He calmly extracted three Batbombs, tossing them on the ground as a thick gray cloud of smoke enveloped the thugs determined to break his neck.

All four men came to a sudden stop, each hollering at the other to grab the kid. Sounds of fighting continued despite the thick fog that surrounded them. One received an unexpected kick to the chest knocking the wind out of him, another to the groin dropping him to his knees with a shriek of pain.

One found himself wrapped up in a bola while the biggest of the four slowly backed away, fists clenched and prepared for the attack that was coming. He suddenly lifted his arm at just the right moment, swinging and connecting his fist with a stunned Robin who dropped to the ground like a rock.

Tim shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs that had suddenly settled in his head. His eye felt like it was going to explode right out of the socket as he fought to gather his sense before he got himself killed. He could hear the henchman’s laughter from above him, the man searching the smoke for his prey.

“Not so funny now is it, little birdie?” he mocked.

Fighting to remain conscious, Robin reached into his utility belt, retrieving another weapon as the beast of a man grew closer. Waiting until a pair of block boots was close enough, he threw the charged bola at the man.

The thug screamed out in pain as the electrical shock dropped him to the ground, jerking and flailing until he finally gave into the pain that finally rendered him unconscious. Robin quickly finished off the remaining two that had needed to be restrained before turning his attention back to Batman.

Through the thinning smoke, Robin caught a glimpse of Batman blocking an attack by the ninja, one that tried to take his head off of his shoulders with a bo staff. Batman grunted against the pain as he lifted his boot, slamming it hard into the ninja’s gut, sending him flying back. 

The ninja quickly recovered gracefully as Robin came to stand beside Bruce, assuming a fighting stance. The ninja stared at the pair for a long moment, his icy black stare boring straight through them as if trying to peel back the layers of their costumes to discover their true identities.

He suddenly straightened, bowing his head before swiftly taking off into the night. Batman and Robin quickly pursued him, flying around the corner of one of the warehouses to find him gone. Batman swore to himself, growling under his breath as he turned and walked back to where the fight had originally begun.

“How did you know the ninja would be down here at the docks tonight?” Robin asked, following the Dark Knight back to the water front.

“I didn’t,” Batman stated, his voice rough like sandpaper. “I came down here to check out the Penguins warehouses again for any clues we might have missed when I got jumped by some of his men.”

“Is there another body?”

“I’m assuming so,” the Dark Knight replied with a wince, trying to ignore the pain from a shot that he had received to his ribcage. “Check around those dumpsters over there. The ninja showed up over in that direction.”

Robin jogged over to the four black dumpsters lined up along the building, his hand going for a batarang just in case there were more men hiding inside. He glanced back over his shoulder to check on Batman, watching as he began to check the men lying unconscious on the ground for any clues.

Approaching the dumpsters, Robin wrinkled up his nose in disgust at the horrid smell only to find that his face hurt a lot more when he did that. Using the tip of his batarang, he began to gingerly push the trash aside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the body without actually having to crawl inside and dig for it.

By the third dumpster, Tim was about to lose his supper from the wretched smell only to find what he’d been looking for. “Got one!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Batman straightened up from searching the last of the henchmen before going over to see what Tim had found. Peering into the dumpster, his frown deepened as he stared into the lifeless face of one of the Penguin’s own men, a huge hole in his chest just like the others.

Tim frowned as well as he stared at the body. “If the Penguin is involved, why would he take out one of his own men?”

“It’s Sid,” Batman angrily growled. “He’s one of the Penguin’s men that I cornered a couple of weeks ago for information about what Cobblepot was up to. Penguin probably found out that he talked and killed him.”

“Wow,” Robin murmured in thought. “That’s just harsh.”

“It’s just the beginning,” Batman ominously stated.

XXX

Bruce shifted his position in bed, attempting to press his body against his sexy pregnant wife only to find a pillow blocking his way. Refusing to open his eyes just yet, he snorted in sleepy annoyance, his hand creeping out only to find his wife’s side of their bed empty.

He groaned deeply with the movement, not only because he couldn’t find Diana, but also because of the stiffness that had settled into his shoulder and a good majority of his body while he’d been asleep. His side screamed in protest as well, reminding him of last night’s fight at the docks. That ninja had gotten a lucky shot in that he wouldn’t be able to make again.

Deciding to start searching every single one of the Penguin’s warehouses again for the weapons he was manufacturing, he’d been ambushed by a horde of the Penguin’s men. To say that he had been outnumbered would have been a gross understatement even to him.

He couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that someone had been watching the fight from the shadows, someone that he was more than desperate to find. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Penguin’s mysterious partner had been there at the docks, watching from the shadows.

He was still furious with himself for allowing the ninja to escape like a vapor in the night. He should have been able to capture him. He could have forced him to talk, to give up the information that he was so frantically searching for.

Turning over onto his side, Bruce attempted to stifle the groan that suddenly rose up in his throat, acutely aware that someone was in the room with him. Opening one eye, he found Alfred standing at the edge of the bed, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Good morning, Master Bruce,” Alfred greeted him.

“Alfred,” Bruce acknowledged his surrogate father, staring at him with one eye open. “Where’s Diana?”

“I’m afraid that there has been a minor emergency, Sir,” he informed him. “Miss Diana is with Leslie at the moment.”

“What? Why?” Bruce nearly yelled as he shot up in bed, alarmed by the unexpected news. “She just had an ultrasound last week and everything was fine.”

“She had a pretty bad headache this morning and some cramping. I checked her blood pressure and found that it was quite high again,” Alfred replied. “That’s when I called Leslie.”

Bruce threw back the covers, jumping to his feet and grabbing some clothes. “Why didn’t you come get me sooner?” he practically growled in irritation.

“Miss Diana knew that you’d had a bad night and wanted me to wait until Leslie arrived a few minutes ago before waking you,” he said. “She didn’t want to worry you.”

“Where is she now?” 

“She’s with Leslie in the delivery room,” Alfred evenly said, doing his best to calm his surrogate son’s panic. “Both Miss Diana and the baby are just fine, Master Bruce.”

Fear began to grip him as he swiftly got dressed, Alfred’s reassurance giving him little peace. He needed to see her with his own eyes, touch her and hold her. He had to make sure that Diana and their daughter were going to be alright. 

Racing into the delivery room, he found his wife lying on the medical bed, Leslie running the ultrasound wand over her belly. “Diana,” he called her name as he drew near.

Her forehead was creased with worry, her blue eyes clouded with fear. “Bruce, it’s alright,” she told him in hopes of soothing his fears, but knew that he wouldn’t believe her. “It was just a little high blood pressure and some cramping. Nothing serious.”

Taking Diana’s hand in his, Bruce immediately looked to the doctor for the real story. “Leslie, what is it?” he demanded to know. “Is she alright? How’s the baby?”

“Diana’s blood pressure spiked fairly high again,” Leslie informed him as she checked the baby on the monitor. “It appears that your baby girl is just fine. I’ve gotten Diana’s blood pressure back down once more, but we’re going to have to keep a closer watch on it. That means absolutely no stress for you, Diana Wayne.”

“I’m fine…really,” the Amazon Princess attempted to reassure them. “Can I go now? It’s my day to go to the children’s hospital to read to the kids this afternoon.”

“You are not going anywhere today, Princess,” Bruce firmly stated, releasing her hand and folding his arms against his chest in obvious frustration.

Diana looked to Leslie, hoping for a little help from the other woman in the room. “Sorry, Diana,” Leslie replied as she began to wipe the gel from Diana’s abdomen. “I’m with Bruce on this one. You need to rest. No stress and no strenuous activities for the rest of your pregnancy.”

Diana’s face fell in obvious disappointment and frustration. One of the highlights of her entire month was going to the children’s hospital to visit with the sick children. The way their faces always lit up when she came to visit was more reward to her than anything she could possibly ever receive.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he told her, knowing how much it meant to her. “Maybe you and I can go to the children’s hospital together next week if you’re doing better. I know they’d much rather see you than me, but I can take an afternoon off to go with you if you want.”

“It’s either reduce your activities or I’ll be forced to put you on bed rest for the next two months,” Leslie threatened. “I’m sorry, but every time your blood pressure spikes, it not only puts the baby in danger but you as well.”

“Fine,” she reluctantly agreed as she sat up and pulled her shirt down over her large belly, “but I still think you two are being overprotective. I’m beginning to believe that you’re both conspiring against me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Leslie responded with a grin as she shut down the ultrasound machine. “You forget that I’ve had to deal with Bruce all of these years and his infuriating stubbornness that could make a minister swear. I’ve learned all too well how to handle obstinate heroes.”

“Thank you, Leslie,” Bruce told the doctor as she packed up her things to leave.

“You are more than welcome,” she replied as she made her way to the door. “Call me right away if there are any changes. And you, Diana, behave yourself.”

“I’ll personally make sure of it,” Bruce promised her, his hand coming to rest against his wife’s cheek.

Leslie smiled to herself as she watched the couple for a moment before leaving them alone. She had no doubt in her mind whatsoever that Bruce could handle the Amazon Princess…and only Alfred could handle the two superheroes.

Diana sighed heavily, melting into his hand on her face despite her best efforts to remain angry about all of the senseless attention that was being directed at her. “Bruce,” she murmured. “I’m going to go crazy doing nothing all day.”

“No, you won’t,” he informed her, “because I’m going to be here with you.”

Diana’s blue eyes instantly narrowed with his words. “What?”

“I’m taking a partial leave from Wayne Enterprises until after the baby is born effective immediately,” he told her. 

“Bruce, you can’t do that,” she exclaimed, shocked.

“I own the company so I’m pretty sure that I can and I am,” he insisted, both hands moving to cradle her face. “Nothing is more important to me than you, Princess. Besides, I can still work from home while Lucius runs things for me. I’ll check in with him every day. It’ll be fine.”

Tears of frustration filled her eyes against her will, guilt welling in her chest. “I feel terrible about you staying home just because of me,” she admitted. “You’re so busy with everything that’s going on right now without all of this. You really don’t have to stay home and babysit me, Bruce. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s alright…I promise,” he reassured her, a smile playing on his lips. “Besides, I want to do this, Diana. I’m looking forward to being able to be home with you all day, teasing you…annoying you…kissing you any time I want.”

A smile pulled at her lips despite her best efforts, a tear suddenly breaking free to roll down her cheek. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” she softly asked.

Bruce smirked with her question as he wiped away the teardrop, leaning in and kissing her slowly…deeply. “I’m sure you must have done something pretty amazing,” he teased her, his lips grazing hers as he grew serious. “I love you, Princess. There’s absolutely nothing that I wouldn’t do for you. Never forget that.”

She smiled softly, her forehead coming to rest against his as his hands moved to either side of her belly to caress their daughter. “I love you so much,” she murmured, her hands coming to rest on top of his on her belly. “And don’t you ever forget that.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 45

“Thanks, Lucius,” Bruce said, cradling the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he searched his desk for his still missing letter opener.

“No need to thank me, Bruce,” Lucius reassured him. “You just take care of Diana and don’t worry about a thing here.”

“Feel free to contact me any time especially about the Tokyo deal,” Bruce instructed him. “I’ll be working from home and responding to emails during the day. I just feel as though I need to be home with Diana right now.”

“I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes.”

Bruce glanced at his wife who had fallen asleep on the couch in the library, one hand resting on their baby and the other under the pillow beneath her head. He had never seen anyone more beautiful to him then her, her expression so sweet and serene as she slept. He found himself longing to curl up behind her, hold her close to him. Nothing was more perfect to him than having her in his arms.

“I’ll check in with you later,” Bruce promised.

“Take care and give Diana my best.”

“Will do,” Bruce replied before hanging up the phone.

Before he could make his next phone call, Alfred walked in with a hot cup of coffee in hand. He glanced at the sleeping Princess on the couch, his eyes warm with affection. “Can I get you anything else, Sir?” Alfred quietly asked as he set the cup down on Bruce’s desk.

“No…thank you, Alfred,” Bruce murmured, keeping his voice low as well. “Is Nicholas still napping?”

“Yes, Sir,” the butler confirmed with a nod. “You know I don’t mind taking care of Miss Diana for you during the day while you’re at work. I would be more than happy to make sure she is behaving herself. Heaven knows I’ve had my fair share of practice over the years dealing with you.”

Bruce looked up from his computer screen, appreciation shining in his eyes despite the affectionate jab at him. “I know,” he admitted. “Thank you, but I want to do it. It’s not often that Diana lets me take care of her and I really want to be here for her and the baby.”

A knowing smile formed on the British butler’s lips. “Hmmm…sounds remarkably familiar to someone else that I might know.”

Bruce shot him a glare over the lip of his coffee cup. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Alfred responded with a smirk before turning to leave. “I’m going to be starting supper soon. I put a pot roast in the oven earlier. I hope that will be suitable.”

“Sounds good, Alfred,” Bruce murmured, already turning his attention back to the next issue that needed handling as he picked up the phone.

“Daily Planet…how may I help you?”

“Clark Kent please,” Bruce requested.

“Just one moment please.”

It wasn’t more than a minute before Clark’s affable voice came over the receiver, cheerful and eager to be helpful. “This is Clark Kent,” he pleasantly announced. “How may I help you?”

“Hello, Mr. Kent,” Bruce greeted him with a smirk on his lips. “This is Bruce Wayne.”

There was a brief pause as Clark struggled to gather his thoughts before he finally responded. “Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne,” the reporter evenly said, trying his best to keep the surprise out of his voice. “What can I do for you this afternoon?”

Bruce smiled to himself. Even though he sounded like his usual mild-mannered self, he could tell that Clark was immediately on edge with curiosity as to why Bruce was calling him like this instead of just using the League communicator.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel our interview scheduled with you and Lois on Monday,” he informed him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Clark casually stated, his concern beginning to show through. “May I ask why?”

“I’m afraid that my wife isn’t up to any interviews at this time,” Bruce cryptically replied. “The doctor wants her to limit her activities until after the baby is born. She’s going to have to relinquish the rest of her obligations for now.”

There was a long moment of silence that followed the unexpected revelation. Bruce could practically hear Clark grinding his teeth, annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t ask him more questions at the moment. Was it cruel that he enjoyed getting under the Boy Scout’s skin like this sometimes?

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that,” Clark finally answered. “Please give your wife our best wishes.”

“I will,” Bruce said. “Maybe we can reschedule for after the baby is born.”

“That would be great,” Clark agreed. “We’ll be in contact later.”

“Thank you,” Bruce replied. “We’ll talk to you in a couple of months then.”

“Thank you for calling,” Clark formally stated.

Bruce hung up the phone with a crooked grin, glancing at his watch and counting down the seconds before his League communicator would soon begin to buzz. “Superman to Batman,” Clark’s voice suddenly filled his ear.

Thirty seconds. Clark was getting slower.

“Batman here.”

“What the hell is going on?” Clark nearly shouted in his ear.

“I told you,” Bruce impishly replied.

Clark huffed heavily on the other end of the commlink, trying to keep his cool. “What’s wrong with Diana? Is she alright? What about the baby? Did something happen? Do you need me to come over?”

Bruce could tell that he had pushed Clark about as far as he could before the Kryptonian flew straight to the manor to personally demand answers and see Diana for himself. “Diana’s blood pressure spiked again this morning,” he calmly explained. “Leslie said no more work – no monitor duty, no more League duties, no stress whatsoever.”

“Is she and the baby alright?”

“Yes, they’re both fine, but if we don’t keep Diana’s blood pressure down Leslie is going to put her on bed rest until the baby is born.”

A long low whistle filled Bruce’s ear. “Diana will never be able to handle something like that,” he thoughtfully commented. “Good luck with that.”

Bruce grimaced as well with the thought. “You’re telling me,” he agreed. “That’s why I’m taking a leave from the company to stay with her before it comes down to that. I’m going to be working from home until after the baby is born.”

“Understood,” Clark stated. “We’ll do whatever we can for the two of you. I’ll take you off of all further monitor duty shifts for now.”

“Thanks,” Bruce told him. “I’ll still attend founders’ meetings, but for now I’m going to cut back on League involvement unless I’m absolutely needed.”

“I’ll let the other founders know,” Clark informed him. “I’ll also make an official announcement to the rest of the League that you are needed in Gotham for a case and will be on reserve duty status for the time being. Let us know if you need anything at all. We can take turns coming to stay with her too if needed.”

“I appreciate that,” Bruce admitted.

“Take care of her,” Clark softly said, his voice heavy with concern.

Bruce glanced at his still sleeping wife, worry for her still tugging at his heart. “Always.”

Ending the transmission with Clark, Bruce sat back in his chair with a sigh, a frown forming on his face. There was only one more person that he needed to talk to yet about Diana and the baby and it was the most important of all. 

Hippolyta.

He had been more than anxious to talk to her after receiving her letter a few days ago. It had been more than cryptic and he didn’t like it one bit. He hated not knowing what Hippolyta was up to, what plan she had devised regarding Diana’s immortality.

He knew that she had Diana’s best interest at heart, but he feared just how far she would go to ensure it at the exclusion of everything or everyone else.

Standing to his feet, Bruce made his way to where Diana was still sleeping. He stared at her for a long moment, admiring how beautiful she was to him. She was his whole world, casting a warm light in his life that he knew he couldn’t survive without.

Leaning past her, he took the blanket from the back of the couch to carefully drape over her, kneeling down to softly kiss her temple. Closing the door to the library, he was suddenly greeted to the sound of Nicholas crying, alerting him to the fact that his son had just woken from his nap.

“I’ve got him, Alfred!” Bruce called.

He quickly went upstairs to retrieve his son, entering his room only to suddenly curse under his breath at what he found. Nicholas was standing up in his crib, his little fingers wrapped tightly around the railing, tears streaming down his face…and naked as the day he’d been born.

“Dada!” he wailed with great bewilderment.

“What in the world is going on here, son?” he asked, stunned.

Nicholas immediately reached out his little arms towards his father, crying. “Dada!” 

“What did you do with all of your clothes?”

The little boy pointed to the floor where his clothes were laying along with his diaper. “I think we should start with getting a diaper on you before we have a major disaster on our hands,” Bruce decided with a frown as he retrieved Nicholas’s clothes from the floor before picking up his son and taking him to the changing table.

Nicholas continued to whimper and sniffle as Bruce put a new diaper on him before finally redressing him. “Bubby,” he sobbed. “Bubby…dada.”

Bruce scooped him up into his arms and held him close. “Did you lose your bunny too?”

Nicholas nodded his head, snuggling deeper into his father’s hold on him as he sniffled in despair. Bruce bent down to retrieve the lost stuffed rabbit lying on the floor that had fallen out of the crib during nap time. The little boy quickly took it from him, clutching it to his chest with great relief as he buried his face in his father’s chest. 

Bruce rubbed his back as he left the room, tilting down to kiss the top of his son’s head. “How about a snack and then we’ll contact your grandmother?”

He jabbered something in response that sounded like he agreed with the suggestion, his sniffling quieting some as he recovered from the trauma of losing his beloved stuffed rabbit. “Mama?”

“Mommy is sleeping right now so we have to be quiet,” he told him as they entered the kitchen to find Alfred preparing supper.

“Why is Nicholas taking his clothes off?” Bruce suddenly asked.

“Found him in the buff did we?” Alfred couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged on his lips as he chopped the lettuce for the salad.

Bruce gave him a startled look, surprised that Alfred already knew about it. “When did he start doing that?”

“A few days ago,” Alfred thoughtfully replied. “Seems he takes after his father in more ways than just one.”

Grabbing a sippy cup, Bruce suddenly stopped to look at his surrogate father. “What are you talking about?”

“You did the exact same thing when you were his age, Master Bruce,” he informed him.

Bruce’s gaze narrowed in disbelief. “I highly doubt that.”

“I can pull out the pictures if you want proof,” Alfred threatened with a gleam of mischief in his eye.

“Don’t you dare,” Bruce warned, adding a heated glare that he already knew would do little to dissuade the man.

“I can blackmail too you know,” Alfred pointed out.

“She told you?”

“It’s a little hard to miss an agitated Amazon Princess stalking through the manor cursing in Greek especially when your name is scattered between the profanities,” he informed him.

“Yah, that probably wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done,” Bruce admitted, suddenly feeling guilty for upsetting her like that.

“No worries, Master Bruce,” Alfred attempted to comfort him. “It had nothing to do with the blood pressure incident this morning.”

“Do you know what caused it?”

“Let me see,” Alfred paused for a moment as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. “I believe it was a combination of things starting with more requests for changes to the monitor duty roster, a phone call from Miss Donna informing her that she was moving in with Master Dick in Bludhaven as well as finding out you almost got yourself killed last night.”

“I was perfectly fine,” Bruce ground out. “That damn ninja just got a lucky shot in.”

“More like a few lucky shots I’d say,” Alfred amended with a frown on his lips, remembering having to tend to his wounds when his surrogate son had returned last night.

“Well, we can’t tell her any more about what happens to me on patrol,” Bruce decided.

“Fine,” Alfred agreed with a frown. “Next time you come home bleeding and broken, I’ll just tell Miss Diana that her husband is perfectly fine. I’m sure she’ll never notice the cuts and bruises or the cast on the next limb you decide to fracture.”

“No broken limbs this time,” Bruce pointed out. “It was only some cracked ribs and what’s up with Donna moving in with Dick already?”

Bruce shot him an annoyed glare as he made his way to the refrigerator, pausing at the sight of another new picture that had been added to Alfred’s collage of cherished family moments. This one was a picture of Tim proudly showing off the black eye that he’d received last night from his fight with the Penguin’s men. 

“You know I’m not so sure Diana’s going to be too happy about this picture of Tim on the fridge,” Bruce said with a frown as he poured some juice into a sippy cup.

“She’s going to see the results of Master Timothy’s neglect to duck during last night’s skirmish sooner or later,” Alfred reminded him. “And I believe you’ll have to talk to Master Dick about his relationship with Miss Donna if you are looking for an answer in that regard, but I would assume it’s because they’re in love.”

“Obviously,” he mumbled.

Bruce frowned as he grabbed the cup as well as some crackers for Nicholas. He didn’t want Diana becoming upset about what happened to Tim and yet he knew there was no way to hide it. He was going to have to tell her when she woke up before she had a chance to see Tim at supper…either that or make Tim mysteriously disappear for a couple of weeks until the bruise went away.

Diana would know that something was up if he tried to secretly stash Tim in Bludhaven with Dick for a couple of weeks. She’d only go to investigate and he couldn’t have that. It was best to just tell her and get it over with. 

“Where is Tim anyway?” Bruce asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t seen his middle son since waking this morning.

“He is with Miss Barbara at her apartment,” he informed him. “They’re working on a new computer program of some sort to aid in patrol. He called and said that he’d be home in time for supper.”

“Make sure he sees me first before Diana does when he returns,” Bruce replied.

“I’ll do my best to keep Master Timothy out of sight,” Alfred promised.

Heading down into the Batcave, Nicholas began to babble excitedly at being taken into his father’s other office. It wasn’t often that he got to come down here, Diana fearing it was too dark and depressing for a toddler, but Bruce enjoyed having him down in the cave with him and snuck him down whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Settling into his chair at his workstation with his son on his lap, he handed him a cracker and sippy cup before starting up the computer system. He was anxious to find out what Hippolyta was really up to and how she was going to turn his well-organized little world upside down.

Soon after they had gotten married, he had set up a communication system on a small nearby island that wasn’t protected by magic like Themyscira was. It allowed them to communicate back and forth without hindering Themyscira or the magic the gods had created to shield it from the world.

It was partly the reason why Bruce’s suspicions were so high about what Hippolyta was up to now. She had sent the Amazonian messenger from Themyscira to his home for a specific reason instead of using the communication system he’d set up for her to use.

Now, he was hoping to finally get the answers that he wanted.

XXX

Hippolyta had to acknowledge the wave of edginess that suddenly swam in the pit of her stomach as she lifted her skirt to step out of the small boat and onto the white sandy shore of the small island off of Themyscira. 

One of her guards had alerted her of the beacon flashing from the island signaling an incoming message from Man’s World. While excited to be able to talk to her daughter, she was equally worried that something had happened to her or the baby.

She also had to admit some concern that her son-in-law had figured out what she had done. She wasn’t quite ready to reveal her plans, but she may be forced to whether she wanted to or not. She just hoped that he accepted the path that she had ultimately chosen for them, understanding that it had been done out of a mutual love for Diana.

Entering the small cottage, she found Atesta sitting before the computer pulling up the program necessary to respond. She had to admit it was rather nice being able to talk with her daughter when she wanted to and it didn’t hurt that Atesta had taken to learning how to use the computer like a fish to water.

“It’s all ready, my Queen,” Atesta informed her as she quickly rose from the chair.

“Thank you, Atesta,” she replied with a smile. “You may wait outside.”

Atesta nodded her head, leaving the queen alone. “Call me if you need anything, my Queen.”

Settling into the chair, Hippolyta was stunned to find Bruce and Nicholas staring back at her instead of her daughter. “Well, hello there,” she pleasantly greeted her family. “This is a nice surprise. How is my favorite grandson doing today?”

Nicholas excitedly began to jabber incessantly, leaning forward and patting the computer screen with his small hand in an effort to touch her. Hippolyta chuckled softly as she reached out to touch the screen too, wishing more than anything that she could be there with them in person.

“By Hera, I swear he is the most beautiful little boy I’ve ever seen,” Hippolyta remarked in awe. “He just keeps getting cuter every time I see him. He looks so much like you, Bruce, and yet I cannot deny how much of my Diana I see in him.”

“He is very cute, but also very ornery,” Bruce admitted with an affectionate smile as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“I have a feeling it comes in equal doses from both of his parents,” she replied with a soft smile that slowly faded away, wanting to get to the question that was most on her mind at that moment. “How is Diana? Is she and the baby alright?”

“I was contacting you to talk to you about her,” he said, giving Nicholas his sippy cup and crackers to help keep him occupied while he talked with his mother-in-law. “She had another episode of high blood pressure again this morning, but the doctor was able to get it under control. She’s going to have to limit her activities for now. I’m going to be taking a temporary leave from Wayne Enterprises until after the baby is born to stay home with her.”

“That’s very sweet of you to do, Bruce,” Hippolyta said, worry veiling her face.

“She’s my wife,” he replied, his blue eyes filled with resolve. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her or my family.”

The intensity in his eyes caused a shiver to suddenly race up her spine. She had no doubt in the genuineness of his words. “I truly appreciate that, Bruce,” she confessed. “I would be more than happy to come to Gotham to stay with her as well if I need to.”

“You’re always welcome here, Hippolyta,” he reminded her. “We would be happy to have you if decide to come.”

“I appreciate that as well,” she responded, touched by his offer. “I believe for now that I’ll just let you take care of your wife without your mother-in-law’s interference. I’ll save my visit for when my granddaughter is born, but if you find that you’re in need of my help, please don’t hesitate to contact me and I’ll come immediately.”

“I promise,” he agreed. “Thank you for that.”

“Now, why don’t we get down to the other reason for your call,” she said with a shrewd smile.

Bruce couldn’t hide the smirk that formed on his lips as he patted his son’s back affectionately. He and Hippolyta might not have always seen eye to eye, but she was assertive and straight forward for the most part and he appreciated that about her. Now, he just hoped she’d continue to be as forthcoming when he needed answers the most.

“When do you plan on telling what you’re up to?” he asked, his tone far from angry or accusing.

Hippolyta’s smile broadened, unexpectedly feeling somewhat relieved to finally reveal what she’d been up to since she’d last talked to him. “You do realize if Diana knew that we were discussing her like this behind her back, she’d have both of our heads?”

Bruce chuckled with her comment. “That’s why we’re going to keep this between the two of us for now.”

“Wise decision,” she said with an approving nod. “I came up with a way to allow Diana to retain her immortality and yet keep the two of you together.”

“What did Athena do?” he astutely asked.

“You are very perceptive, aren’t you?” Hippolyta commented, obviously impressed with his detective skills. “Let’s just say that you no longer need to worry about Diana being forced to make your funeral arrangements any time soon.”

“I’m immortal,” Bruce evenly stated, somewhat taken aback by the news and yet there was a small part of him that had suspected that she had been up to something like this.

“Yes,” she confirmed, a little concerned about how he would take all of this. “I couldn’t bear the thought of Diana’s life ending someday nor could I deny her desire of a life spent with you so I did what I had to do to ensure that you and my daughter are able to stay together as long as the gods see fit.”

Bruce sat there for a long moment, the ramifications of this revelation washing over him. He and Diana could be together forever now. The thought overwhelmed him, bringing him indescribable happiness. He wanted to run to Diana and tell her, kissing her senseless.

But then a dreadful thought occurred to him, momentarily interrupting his happiness.

“What was the price for this gift?” Bruce demanded to know, fear clawing at his heart. “Magic always comes with a price. What do I have to pay?”

Hippolyta’s face grew solemn, but the warmth did not leave her eyes. “The price has already been paid.”

Bruce instantly bristled, realization washing over him. “What did you do, Hippolyta?”

“What I have done was by my choosing and cannot be undone,” she informed him. “Please just accept it as my gift to you and Diana.”

“Hippolyta…” he began with a shake of his head, his panic beginning to rise. “What price did you pay?”

The Queen of the Amazons sighed in reluctant resignation, knowing the tenacious man before her wouldn’t give up until he knew the whole truth. “I gave up my own immortality for you,” she finally confessed, quickly holding up a hand to stop the argument that she knew was coming. “It’s not as bad as it may sound. I’m still protected by the magic that shields Themyscira so I will not begin to age unless I leave the island.”

Stunned, Bruce could barely make his brain function let alone come up with the words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. He was truly honored that Hippolyta would do such a thing for him, enabling him to stay with Diana forever.

Hippolyta chuckled softly with Bruce’s stunned silence, causing him to frown with her response. “Have I actually rendered the great Bruce Wayne speechless?” she lightly teased.

“It’s just…I don’t know what to say,” he softly admitted. “When I talked to you at Nicholas’s birthday party, I never meant for you to do something like this. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I know, Bruce,” she reassured him. “It was my idea…my choice.”

“So you can’t leave Themyscira now?” he questioned her, his mind still reeling.

“I can for short visits, but the longer I’m away the more I’ll begin to age,” she explained. 

“Hippolyta…I don’t know what to say,” Bruce stated, overcome by the onslaught of emotions that had unexpectedly caused his throat to constrict. This was one of the most selfless acts anyone had ever done for him. “I’m truly honored that you would do something like this for me…for us.”

“Say that you’ll come to Themyscira to visit more often,” Hippolyta told him. “I’m afraid you’ll be coming here more often than I can come there now.”

“You have my word,” Bruce reassured her, viewing her with a whole new level of respect.

“And you, my little boy,” Hippolyta said turning her attention to her grandson. “I can’t wait to see you again. You take care of your mommy and daddy for me, will you?”

Nicholas grinned at her, reaching out to pat the screen again causing her to chuckle in response. “I love you, my little Nicholas,” Hippolyta told him. “Please give my love to my little sun and stars and contact me at once if there are any changes.”

“You have my word,” he replied with a nod of his head, a mischeivious smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “By the way, I want my letter opener back.”

They shared a knowing smile before Bruce disconnected the transmission, a new understanding between two of them having been reached. He bent down and kissed the back of his son’s head, fighting to contain his excitement. He just hoped that Diana took the news of what her mother had done without becoming too upset.

“Come, let’s go see if your mommy is awake yet,” Bruce suggested, getting up out of his chair, suddenly more than anxious to see Diana again. “We have some news to share with her.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 46

Diana was awoken by a sudden sharp kick from her daughter, causing her to wince as she sat up. Looking around the library, she found herself all alone, a blanket covering her. She rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe her baby girl as she got up, wanting to check on Nicholas.

Opening the door to the library, her eyes immediately fell closed as the delicious aroma of Alfred preparing supper assaulted her senses. As if on cue, the baby kicked again in response to the smell of food, letting her mother know that she was hungry as well.

Heading towards the kitchen, Diana came to a sudden stop when the doorbell rang. “I’ve got it, Alfred,” Diana called, reluctantly changing her destination.

Opening the front door, she was stunned to find her sister standing before her, tearing streaming down her face. “Donna!” Diana exclaimed, grabbing her sister by the hand and dragging her inside. “What is it? Are you alright?”

“No!” Donna whimpered. “I hate men!”

Closing the door, Diana led her to the library, Donna numbly following her. “Dick and I had a horrible fight,” Donna cried as she sat down on the couch beside her sister. “I’m moving out!”

“This morning you called me to tell me you were moving in with him and now you’re moving out?” Diana questioned her. “What in Hera’s name happened?”

“We were trying to decide where to put my things that I had brought over,” Donna attempted to explain between shuddering breaths. “I just suggested that maybe we could rearrange some of his things and it turned into this huge fight. He said that he never should’ve asked me to move in with him. I walked around for a couple of hours, not knowing what to do or where to go so I came here.”

Diana gritted her teeth in growing anger, anxious to get her hands on her eldest son for hurting her sister. Taking a deep breath to keep herself from losing her temper, she wrapped her arms around her, doing her best to comfort her as Donna cried on her shoulder.

Just then Bruce walked into the library, a frown on his face and worry instantly lighting his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stunned.

“Donna and Dick had a fight,” Diana informed him.

The fierce anger that flashed through Diana’s blue eyes was unmistakable, making him worry not only about her and the baby, but also for his son’s wellbeing if Diana got her hands on him. He was also anxious to take Diana aside and talk to her alone about what he’d learned from Hippolyta, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen any time soon now.

“Can I talk to you, Princes?”

Diana glared at him, hating to leave her sister at that moment, but she could tell by the look on his face he wasn’t going to leave until he’d talked to her. “It’ll be alright, Donna,” Diana reassured her, wiping the tears from her sister’s face. “I’ll be right back. Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No,” Donna sniffled, grabbing a handful of tissues from the Kleenex box on the end table.

Diana made her way to Bruce, her body tense as he took her by the hand, pulling her out into the hallway. “Please promise me that you won’t get yourself worked up about this,” he said, keeping his voice low. “Whatever happened is between Dick and Donna.”

“I know,” Diana admitted, sighing heavily. “I just hate seeing her so upset. She’s my sister, Bruce. I can’t help worrying about her or feeling her pain.”

Tears began to fill Diana’s eyes as she glanced back at her sister, hating to see Donna so upset like this. A gentle yet firm hand cupping her cheek brought her attention back to her husband standing before her.

“And I can’t help worrying about you,” he told her. “I know you want to help your sister, but it can’t be at the expense of yourself or our baby.”

“It’s not, Bruce,” she insisted, growing annoyed. “I’m perfectly fine. I just want to get my hands around Dick’s neck.”

“No, we’re going to stay out of it and let them work it out for themselves,” he ground out in frustration.

“So you’re taking Dick’s side?” she demanded to know, crossing her arms against her chest as she shot fiery daggers at him with her eyes.

“I never said that,” he stated with a scowl, suddenly wondering how he was in the middle of an argument with Diana now.

“Um…hi, guys.”

The couple turned to find Dick walking towards them with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a very sheepish expression on his face. He came to a stop a few feet away from them, uncertain just how much closer he dared to get to them.

Bruce immediately positioned himself in order to protect his son if Diana decided to lunge for Dick’s jugular. “Donna is in the library,” Bruce told him. “I suggest you fix it fast.”

“Diana, I’m really…” Dick started, noticing how his surrogate mother was glaring hotly at him.

“Now, Dick!” Bruce barked, causing his son to blanch as he quickly entered the library.

Dick’s heart instantly sank at the sight of Donna sitting on the couch crying. “Donna,” he softly said her name.

Donna looked up to see Dick standing there with flowers in his hand, looking dejected as if he’d just lost his best friend. “Dick, what are you doing here?” she asked as she stood to her feet, stunned by his appearance.

“I…I had to see you,” he admitted, looking down nervously at the flowers, wishing now that he’d gotten roses instead. “I felt terrible about the fight we had and I had to find you, to ask you to please come home with me. I don’t want to be there if you’re not.”

Donna ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. “I’m so sorry I got so upset,” she replied, her words muffled by his shirt as her tears continued to fall.

“I’m sorry too, Donna,” he murmured as he pulled back to cradle her face in his hands. “I love you and I want you to come home with me where you belong.”

“I love you too,” she confessed.

Dick leaned in and kissed her slowly, pulling her closer and losing himself in the sudden passion that had drawn them together. The flowers slipped from his hand forgotten as he kissed her breathless, neither of them noticing or caring that they were being watched at that moment.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Bruce said with a scowl as he watched them.

“I think they’re kind of cute,” Diana admitted with a tilt of her head, a dreamy smile gracing her face.

Bruce glanced at his wife, incredulous with her words. “You were two seconds away from ripping Dick’s head off and now you think they’re cute?” he asked her. “I thought you were against this relationship.”

“I guess they’re starting to grow on me,” she replied with a shrug. “Besides, he makes her so happy and all I want for her is to be happy.”

Bruce watched as Donna and Dick continued to kiss, things rapidly growing more heated and hurtling towards even more as Dick began to back her up to lay her down on the couch. Bruce quickly moved to close the library doors before they saw more than they wanted to see.

“Remind me tomorrow to get a new couch for the library,” he stated.

“We’ve made love on that couch before,” she reminded him, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling with the memory.

“Yes, but that was us,” he pointed out. “It’s our house…our furniture.”

“Do you think that we should have Alfred set two more plates for dinner?”

“If they make up like we make up after an argument, I think they might be a while,” Bruce decided just as the sound of Donna moaning Dick’s name was heard through the thick oak door.

“Ok, I can’t handle this,” Diana said, covering her ears with her hands.

Bruce closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his and pulling her close. “I’d be more than happy to distract you for a while,” he offered, kissing her deeply. “Besides, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Want to go upstairs before dinner?” she suggested, taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs.

“Leslie said you had to behave, Princess,” he told her as he followed her down the hallway. “That is definitely not behaving.”

“What if I called her after she left earlier and got clarification on exactly what activities I had to abstain from?”

Bruce’s face suddenly lit up as he pulled her to a sudden stop. “Oh really? What did she say?”

“She said we can still make love as long as we take it slow and easy,” she informed him. “I believe her words were ‘no gymnastics’... whatever that means.”

Bruce appraised her for a long moment, his eyes narrowing as he tried to decide if she was telling the whole truth. “Did she really say that, Princess?”

“Yes,” she maintained. “We just have to be careful and stop if I start to get a headache again.”

“I think I had better double check with Leslie before we do anything,” he replied with a frown as he pulled out his cell phone.

At that moment, the doorbell suddenly rang again, alerting them to another visitor. “You call Leslie,” Diana suggested. “I’ll see who’s here.”

Bruce sent Leslie a quick text message before following Diana to the front door, stunned to find his wife allowing Sienna Conti inside of their home. He couldn’t deny the sudden sick churning in his gut as he watched her appraise Diana. 

What was she doing here in his home talking to his wife? 

Sienna’s face immediately lit up at the sight of the handsome billionaire Bruce Wayne. “Bruce,” she greeted him with a smile, pushing past Diana to get to him. “I truly hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

“No, not at all,” Bruce replied, taking her hand and shaking it. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to personally invite you to a small gathering I’m having at my penthouse this coming Saturday night,” Sienna explained, suddenly remembering that Diana was there as well. “Oh, and Diana as well.”

Bruce noticed how she barely even acknowledged Diana, her attention solely on him. “That is very kind of you,” he answered with a smile. “Diana hasn’t been feeling well recently so I’m afraid that we’re going to have to pass this time.”

Sienna’s face became an expression of mock disappointment, the admiration in her eyes never wavering as she stared down her prey. “I’m very sorry to hear that. You’re still invited even if Diana can’t make it.”

Bruce could practically hear Diana bristling with Sienna’s offer. He just hoped that his wife didn’t break the woman’s bones just yet. He needed to find out more about Sienna and what she was up to with her return to Gotham. 

“I will still have to decline,” Bruce told her. “I need to be with my wife.”

Sienna’s face fell with his response, her displeasure more than evident. “I hope that you’ll change your mind, Bruce,” she stated, her heated gaze raking over him before finally turning back towards Diana. “I hope you’ll be feeling well soon, my dear.”

“Thank you for stopping by,” Diana coolly responded as she closed the door behind the woman. She turned to face Bruce, eyes ablaze with fury. 

Bruce gave her a lop-sided grin as he took her hand in his. “You are so sexy when you’re jealous, Princess.”

“It was all I could do not to beat her,” she ground out. “She practically propositioned you right in front of me as if I wasn’t even there. Does she not realize I can snap her bony little body with one hand?”

“You have nothing to fear, Diana,” he reassured her as he kissed her on the forehead. “You’re the one I love…the only one I want.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make me want to hurt her any less,” she bit out with a scowl on her lips.

“I’m not going Saturday night without you so you have nothing to worry about.”

“I just can’t believe how women still chase after you even though you’re married…and to an Amazon no less.”

“What can I say? I guess I’m just irresistible,” he teased her with a cocky smirk. “Besides, it’s not like men aren’t drooling all over you everywhere we go. They’re just less obvious about it.”

Diana looked at him as if he’d just grown a second head. “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t notice the way you turn men into mindless stuttering fools whenever you walk into a room?”

“No,” she admitted. “I’m too busy staring at you.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her deeply before finally taking her hand and leading her down the hall. “Come, let’s go eat dinner.”

“Do you think we should check on Dick and Donna first?”

“I’m sure they’ll come up for air eventually,” he said.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” she asked. “Is it about the swing someone is putting together for me? Because I just found more of it has been assembled.”

Bruce cast a sidelong glance at her, trying to contain the chuckle that threatened to escape. “No, it’s not about the swing,” he informed her, sounds of Nicholas’s contagious giggles pouring from the kitchen as they drew near. “I’ll tell you later tonight when we’re alone.”

Nicholas suddenly came toddling around the corner sans clothes and diaper, causing both parents to stop in stunned disbelief. “Nicholas!” Diana gasped.

Alfred swiftly followed with clothes in hand, chasing after the little boy. “Master Nicholas!” he scolded him, amusement tugging at his lips despite his admonishing tone. “Get back here, young man!”

Bruce groaned as the British butler raced past them. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he began to wonder how life had become so complex around here. Dick with his girlfriend problems, Tim’s black eye and now Nicholas was streaking through the house. 

He could only imagine what excitement his new daughter would bring to their lives.

XXX

Sienna Conti was most furious about Bruce Wayne declining her invitation for Saturday night. She had been hopeful that he would agree to come especially without his pregnant wife, making it easier for her to get to know the handsome man better.

With a scowl still filling her face, she forced herself to turn her attention to other matters that required her attention at that moment. Plans to seduce Bruce Wayne would have to wait for another time much to her disappointment.

Hooking a brown wavy lock of hair behind her ear, she sat forward in her chair to review the newest plans that had recently been drawn up. Things were going far better than she’d dreamed and yet she couldn’t help being worried that it was all going to fall apart if she wasn’t careful.

She had worked too hard to have it all unravel now. She had come back home to Gotham and soon Gotham was going to know all about her.

“Are we still moving tonight?”

Sienna looked up at the man who had just entered the sitting room, her gaze drinking him in despite the dim lighting in the room coming from the small lamp on her desk. She had always thought of Owen Kita as incredibly handsome, his American Japanese features quite appealing to her. 

That was until she’d met the famous Bruce Wayne in the flesh.

She slipped off her reading glasses, pushing them up to the top of her head as she steepled her fingers before her. “Yes,” she replied. “Why? Do you think we shouldn’t?”

The man settled into the chair across from her, propping his black boots up on the corner of her desk as he stared her down. “I can’t think of a reason not to,” he supposed. “Things have gone incredibly well up until now.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to press our luck either,” she said with a frown. “We’ve come too far now to lose everything.”

“What has you so worried, Sienna?” Owen asked, his forehead creasing.

Sienna drew a deep breath as she thought through how everything had gone so far before finally responding to him. “Interference,” she simply stated.

Owen snorted derisively as he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Interference…as in Batman? He is not a threat.”

“Your overconfidence is not very reassuring,” she replied with a disapproving frown. “It’s going to be our downfall if you’re not careful. Batman is not someone to underestimate.”

“Why are you so pessimistic all of the sudden?” he demanded to know. “You weren’t worried about him when we moved the operation to Gotham. Why now?”

Sienna stood up from her desk, her lips a thin grim line. “Let’s just say that I think we should be cautious.”

“We’ve been able to stay ten steps ahead of everyone so far…including Batman,” Owen pointed out, standing to his feet as well. “I don’t see the sudden need for caution. I think we move ahead tonight just like we’ve been doing. There’s no need to change things now.”

Sienna’s eyes flashed dangerously as she squared her shoulders, lifting her chin in authority. “Fine, we proceed as planned tonight, but if anything goes wrong it’ll be on your head.”

Owen’s smile spread across his lips just before he roughly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. He quickly began to undress her, eager to have her again before starting out on another mission.

Sienna quickly lost herself in her partner’s frantic touch, thoughts of Bruce Wayne beginning to take shape in her mind as her back hit the wall.

XXX

“You really think they’re going to be down at the docks again tonight?” Robin asked, his eyes locked on the sector that he’d been assigned to stake out.

“Yes,” Batman gruffly stated. “Now, keep your eyes open.”

“You know the whole black eye went over a lot better than I had expected,” Robin cryptically said.

A rough grunt came across the commlink before the Dark Knight’s deep rasping voice did. “That’s what you think.”

“Got an earful, didn’t ya?”

The amusement in his middle son’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. “You could say that,” he snapped. “Just try to avoid any more injuries tonight that I’m going to have to explain later.”

“Got it.”

Batman couldn’t help but remember Diana’s reaction when she saw Tim’s black eye at supper. Although she’d taken it better than he had imagined it still hadn’t been good. At least her blood pressure hadn’t skyrocketed. That had been his biggest fear.

After fussing over Tim and making sure that nothing had been broken, she’d proceeded to lecture both of them on knowing how to avoid an attack. It brought a slight smile to the corner of his lips, remembering how a very pregnant Amazon tried to show Robin how to duck. He loved her feisty spirit. It was one of the many things that had first attracted him to her.

The sudden sound of a truck approaching quickly brought him out of his reverie and to the stakeout at hand. “Get ready,” he instructed Robin.

Batman watched as the black transport truck approached, slowing down in front of one of the warehouses along the waterfront where a large boat waited for it. Several men got out of the truck, moving toward the back to begin unloading several large crates.

“Move in,” the Dark Knight rasped. “And don’t get hurt.”

Robin grumbled something under his breath as he swung into action, his cape snapping in the wind as he flipped through the air before landing on his feet. He quickly reached for a batarang, prepared for another fight.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Robin said. “Haven’t we met before?”

The men unloading the crates turned towards the teenager, cursing at the sight of him and knowing that Batman wouldn’t be far behind. “Get him!”

The men dropped the crate they were carrying to turn their attention on the Boy Wonder before them. Robin swiftly moved into action, dodging a swing as he spun on his heel, kicking one in the back of the knee and taking his leg out from under him before following up with a sharp kick to the head.

Spinning around, Robin found Batman had joined the fray, turning and slamming his fist into the face of a man coming up from behind him. He grabbed another man around the neck, slamming his head down into his drawn up knee.

He turned back around, spotting the mysterious ninja standing off in the shadows watching them as they fought Penguin’s henchmen. Batman immediately began to make his way to him, determined to not allow him to get away again.

The ninja just seemed to stare him down as the Dark Knight approached, practically daring him to try to take him on again. He didn’t move a muscle or even flinch, watching as Batman reached for something on his utility belt.

The ninja suddenly pulled out a katana, its blade catching the moonlight and causing it to glow eerily in the night. He altered his stance, prepared to take on the infamous vigilante of Gotham, almost arrogant in his bearing.

It only served to piss the Batman off even more.

He clenched the batarang tightly in his fist, his jaw clenched almost painfully. “Who are you?” he demanded, a sneer on his lips.

“You tell me your name and I’ll tell you mine…Batman,” the ninja replied with a smirk that lay hidden beneath his mask.

Batman jaw muscle flexed minutely. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Are you sure you’re up for another fight tonight?” 

“The real question should be are you ready to be taken down?”

The ninja chuckled in response to his threat. “You have yet to catch me. What makes you think tonight is going to be any different?”

“Because your luck has just run out,” Batman snarled as he suddenly threw his batarang with a flick of his wrist.

The ninja easily blocked the batarang, the clanging of the metal against the blade echoing in the night air. He laughed in response. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“It’s only the beginning,” Batman growled fiercely before throwing an array of Batbombs at him.

The ninja flipped out of the way, narrowly missing being gassed. He skillfully landed on his feet, swiftly spinning back around just in time to deflect another batarang with his katana. He charged towards his opponent, swinging his sword and slicing through a Kevlar covered arm.

Ignoring the pain as well as the blood he could feel pouring from the wound, Batman kicked him in the jaw, his boot connecting with his chin with a loud crack. He swiftly followed up with a furious series of kicks and punches, driving the ninja back into a corner of the building.

“Time to give up,” Batman rasped.

“Not yet,” the ninja breathed heavily, charging back at him with his katana.

Batman jumped back, barely missing the blade cutting across his chest. He leapt up into the air, evading another strike, his elbow coming down hard on the back of the ninja’s neck. The katana slipped from his hand as he hit the ground hard, the wind being driven from his lungs as Batman’s boot slammed into his back.

“Who are you working with?” Batman demanded as he kicked the katana out of reach.

The ninja swiftly rolled onto his back, staring up at the Caped Crusader with dark eyes. “You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied before rolling out from under another punch, flipping back up onto his feet before suddenly taking off into the night.

Batman chased after him, furious that he was getting away again. He raced behind a large tower of crates that were lined up along the warehouse, coming to a sudden stop when he found no one there.

XXX

Diana practically flew down the stairs into the Batcave, tying her silk bathrobe around her waist. She had stayed up to see Bruce when he had returned from patrol, knowing that he had something important to talk to her about.

When she’d heard from Alfred that Bruce had been injured in another fight, she’d immediately gone to the cave to see him for herself. She raced towards the medical station as fast as her pregnant state would allow her to go, anxious to know that he was alright.

She drew a deep breath when she saw Bruce sitting on the medical table, his upper body exposed as Alfred tended to his upper arm covered with blood. “Bruce,” she nearly cried as she drew near. “What happened?”

Bruce immediately shot Alfred a glare for telling Diana that he’d been hurt. Alfred merely continued to clean his still bleeding wound despite the fierce scowl he was receiving. “She’s not supposed to know.”

“It’s a little difficult to keep Miss Diana from knowing about your injuries when he you keep returning home with them,” Alfred pointed out.

“I’m alright, Princess,” he attempted to reassure her, feeling guilty at the tears he saw brimming in her beautiful blue eyes. “It’s just a little cut.”

“A little cut that’s going to require quite a few stitches,” Alfred amended.

Diana sighed heavily as she drew closer, a frown fixed on her face. “I’ll take over, Alfred,” she told him. “Could you please check on Tim for me?”

“Of course, Miss Diana,” Alfred replied with a nod of his head before taking his leave.

Bruce studied her beautiful face as Diana continued to clean his wound before carefully stitching it up, admiring the pure flawless perfection that was his wife. His wife. Forever. The thought would have buckled his legs if he’d been standing, the sheer elation surging through him making his heart hammer beneath his breastbone.

Diana could feel the heat of his intense gaze on her, studying her and making her insides melt like only he could ever do to her. She felt herself growing warm, her cheeks beginning to flush despite how worried she still was about him.

He could see that she was fighting to remain in control, the tears right there beneath the surface but refusing to all them to fall. “Princess,” he huskily said, his voice tender as his hand settled on the delicate curve of her face.

“It feels like a small piece of me dies every time you come home injured,” she softly admitted, her focus on bandaging his wound as she struggled to not let the tears form, pregnancy hormones be damned.

He suddenly took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “What if I told you I was immortal now?”

Diana stared at him in stunned disbelief, her eyes narrowing with confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I contacted Hippolyta this afternoon to let her know how you were doing and that I was taking a temporary leave to stay with you,” he explained. “She told me that instead of petitioning the gods to make you mortal, she petitioned them to make me immortal.”

“I…I can’t believe it,” she whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his hands. “How…how did she? Whatever the price is, I’ll pay it. I don’t care what it is as long as I have you in my life.”

Bruce pressed his lips to hers, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. “I love you for that, Princess, but Hippolyta already took care of it.”

He watched as all of the color suddenly drained from her face. “What did she do, Bruce?”

He swallowed hard before answering her, knowing that she wouldn’t take the next part very well. “She gave up her own immortality so I could stay with you.”

Her tears began to fall harder as she suddenly pulled out of his hold on her, backing away from him in shock. It broke his heart to see her so happy one minute only to be so hurt the next. Getting off of the medical table, he went to her, pulling her into his arms and ignoring the fierce throbbing pain from his wound.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” he murmured into her hair. “I had no idea what she was planning on doing. I was as stunned as you are.”

Diana clung to him as she wept, her world crumbling. “I…I never meant for her to do this,” she cried. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of having to live without you.”

“I know…and your mother knows that too,” he told her as he stroked her hair. “She said that she wanted to do it for us because she loves you, Diana.”

“I get to keep my husband at the expense of my mother?” she gasped.

“That’s not true, Diana,” he informed her. “You mother is still protected by the magic that protects Themyscira. She won’t age unless she leaves the island for long periods of time.”

Diana pulled back to look at Bruce through tear filled eyes suddenly shining with a flicker of hope. “Really?” she choked out.

“She can visit us for short periods of time, but we should probably go see her from now on,” he reassured her, wiping her tears from her face.

Diana threw herself into his arms again, overcome with relief. “Oh thank Hera,” she murmured.

“I’m glad that you’re alright with all of this,” he admitted with a smirk, hoping to lighten her mood. “You realize you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time now, Princess. I hope you’re up to the challenge.”

Diana pulled out of his embrace, her expression stern. “You may be immortal, Bruce Wayne, but you are not indestructible,” she reminded him as she poked him hard in the chest. “It doesn’t give you license to dance with death every chance you get.” 

“I tell you that all the time and you never listen to me,” he complained, rubbing his chest where she’d poked him.

“Yes, but you tend to get hurt more often than I do,” she shot back.

Bruce swiftly pulled her in for a kiss that was rapidly growing more heated by the second. He wanted her so badly right now, but he knew that they’d have to wait. “Leslie responded to my test message,” he told her, his breathing ragged as she ran her hands over his chest.

“And?” she murmured as she kissed along his defined jaw line, her mind still reeling from the fact that she would be able to have him like this forever.

“And she said you were right,” he managed to get out, his sentence punctuated with a moan as she began a sensual assault on his neck.

“Of course I’m right,” she said between kisses and nips. “I’m always right.”

“Except you left out the part where she wants us to wait a couple of days to make certain your blood pressure is stable,” he stated, firmly grabbing hold of her upper arms and pushing her away from him so he could glare at her.

“She did?” she sheepishly asked, doing her best to look completely innocent as a sexy smile played on her lips.

“Don’t give me that look,” he replied with a frown of heated frustration. “It only turns me on even more.”

“I’ll have to remember that in the future,” she responded as she tried to lean in for another kiss only to be held at bay. “Besides, I feel fine, Bruce.”

Bruce kept her at arms length, doing his best to keep some distance between her and his already hard need that was making his uniform pants utterly unbearable. “She said a couple of days,” he firmly said, finally releasing her before quickly making his way back to the medical table before he crumbled.

“Since when did you start following the rules, Dark Knight?” she asked, coming up behind him and slowly running her hands over his back along with her lips.

Bruce instantly froze, his mouth hanging open as he tried to form some semblance of a coherent response. “I think you burned the rule book a long time ago,” he half said, half groaned. “And you better stop, Princess, before I can’t.”

“I thought you always loved it when I seduced you,” she pouted.

“I do, but I’m more worried about you and the baby right now than what I want,” he grumbled as he cleaned up the medical supplies.

“Fine,” she stated with a scowl as she turned to leave. “I’m going to bed then. You’re on your own to take care of that little problem in your pants.”

Bruce frowned as he watched her head for the stairs, wanting more than anything in this world to follow her upstairs at that moment and have his way with her. Instead, he forced himself to head to the showers, hoping the water was extra cold.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 47

_“Ahchoo…”_

“Ok, that’s it,” Bruce muttered, his lips curving into a frown as he stood from the kitchen table. “You are going straight to bed right now.”

Alfred looked up from the kitchen sink with righteous indignation. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, old man,” Bruce stated as he took the cooking pot from the British butler’s hands. “You’re sick and you’re going to bed this minute.”

“I will have you know that I have…I… _ah…ah…ahchoo!_ ” Alfred paused to blow his nose with his handkerchief, doing his best to stifle the next sneeze that seemed more than content to tickle the inside of his nasal passages rather than actually escaping.

Bruce gave him a knowing stare that practically dared him to try to argue his way out of this one. “To bed,” he reiterated. “Right now.”

“There is far too much to be done around here for me to be lazing in bed all day,” Alfred maintained with a sniff.

“I can handle it,” Bruce replied.

Alfred stared at him as if his surrogate son had just cracked the funniest joke that he’d ever heard. “That I have a very hard time believing.”

“What?” he exclaimed as he folded his arms against his chest. “I think I can run a household for a day without burning down the entire manor.”

The butler snorted in disagreement. “Tell that to my last microwave you utterly destroyed.”

“That was not my fault,” Bruce maintained with a scowl. “How was I supposed to know that it wouldn’t take that long to reheat meatloaf?”

“Almost anyone with a decent amount of sense around a kitchen.”

Bruce shot him an annoyed glare that did absolutely nothing to deter the elder man. “Well then you should have left better instructions than just ‘reheat in the microwave’ before you left.”

“Yes, I most certainly learned my lesson when I came home from an evening at the opera with Leslie only to find my microwave had been reduced to ashes.”

“It wasn’t all my fault,” Bruce attempted to explain. “I got distracted when I was entering the time on the microwave.”

“Yes, well be that as it may, I’m still not going to allow you free reign of my kitchen when I’m perfectly able to… _ahchoo_ ,” Alfred shot back, only to have another sneeze find its way of escape.

Taking the cooking pot from Alfred’s hands, Bruce took his surrogate father by the shoulders. “We will be fine,” Bruce stated in no uncertain terms. “You will go to bed and rest while take care of the house.”

“But what about Miss Diana and the children?”

“I am fully capable of taking care of my family,” Bruce argued. “I will take care of the laundry and the cooking as well as my wife and sons.”

Alfred drew a weary breath, wavering on the verge of defeat. He had to admit that his bed was beginning to sound better and better as the minutes ticked by. His head was pounding and he was felt as though he was burning up from the inside out.

“Fine,” Alfred bit out. “If you need me, I’ll be in my bedroom lying down.”

Bruce straightened up in stunned disbelief, relieved that he had finally surrendered. “Good,” he said with a nod. “Get under the covers and I’ll bring you some lunch in a little bit.”

Alfred appraised him for a long moment, trying to assess whether this was such a good idea or not. He decided that at this point he felt too horrible to argument any longer and whatever appliances that Bruce burned or destroyed could always be replaced with the latest and most expensive.

He’d secretly had his eye on a new state-of-the-art oven, one that could cook two different meals at the same time at different temperatures. He had hated inquiring about a new one seeing how the one he had worked perfectly fine and wasn’t that old, but still…

“I shudder to think how lunch will turn out,” Alfred mumbled under his breath as he turned to make his way to his bedroom.

“What was that?” Bruce asked, suspicious.

“Just said I can’t wait to see what you make for lunch,” the butler quickly amended.

Bruce watched him as he disappeared into the back towards his suite just as Diana entered the kitchen. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Alfred’s sick and I’m sending him to bed,” Bruce informed her, taking one of Alfred’s aprons from the hook. “I’m taking over for the day.”

Diana covered her mouth to stifle the giggle that bubbled up inside of her only to receive a patented bat glare from her husband. “You are going to make lunch?”

The surprise in her voice was unmistakable as was the sparkle of amusement in her cobalt blue eyes. Bruce did his best to keep his expression irritated, but even he had to admit that he was more than likely in way over his head. Of course, he’d never verbally admit that to anyone even under torture.

It really couldn’t be that difficult and besides that it was more than high time he learned. He had taken a leave of absence from the company over a week ago in order to take care of Diana and his family and, as head of this household, now was as good a time as any to learn exactly how to do that.

“Yes, I am,” he replied with annoyance as he began to dig through the cupboards. “Be prepared to be dazzled by my abilities, Princess.”

Diana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking down into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. “I think that maybe I should help you, Bruce.”

Bruce looked up at her from under a cupboard just as pot and pans all every kind crashed to the floor in a heap. “You are not helping.”

Alfred’s voice suddenly came from his bedroom suite behind the kitchen, his tone filled with fear. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Bruce yelled with a scowl. “I’ve got it under control!”

Diana pressed her lips together, her body beginning to tremble with the barely contained laughter she was desperately trying to restrain, but it was nearly impossible. He was too adorable when he tried to tackle something that he had absolutely no experience in or business even doing.

“Bruce, I really think I should help you,” Diana suggested, reaching for an apron as well only to suddenly have a firm hand grasping hold of hers, bringing her to a stop.

“No way,” he insisted, her piercing blue eyes full of resolve. “I want to do this. I want to take care of my family…of you.”

“You already do, Bruce,” she reassured him, kissing him softly. “Every single day and I love you for it.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he said with a soft smile, kissing her again. “Now, please sit down and allow me to make my beautiful pregnant wife some lunch.”

Diana sighed in resignation, a smile on her lips. “Alright,” she relented, “but if I see fire, I’m coming to your rescue.”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle with her ultimatum. “Deal.”

Hiding around the corner, Alfred released a sigh of relief as he sagged against the wall, relieved that Diana would be there to oversee his son’s soon-to-be disastrous attempt at making a meal. If she only knew Bruce’s numerous attempts in the past, she’d already be calling for carry-out.

_“Ah…ahchoo!”_

“I heard that, old man!” Bruce yelled. “Get to bed!”

Alfred shook his head in amusement despite the concern for the well-being of his kitchen that had him shuddering on the inside. He couldn’t deny how wonderful his bed sounded at that particular moment, the fever that had him feeling chilled to the bone or his fear that he would end up infecting the whole household.

“So what’s on the menu?” Diana asked, settling onto a barstool at the counter to bear witness to the disaster that was about to take place. She only wished she had Alfred’s camera for this.

“Definitely chicken noodle soup for Alfred,” Bruce thoughtfully decided. “I thought I would tackle grilled cheese sandwiches for us. It can’t be that hard.”

“Sounds good to me,” she agreed, sending up a silent prayer to Athena, Hestia, and any other goddess in hearing distance that her husband wouldn’t burn down the kitchen.

“Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?” he offered.

“That sounds lovely,” she said. “So tell me have you been able to find out any more about Sienna Conti or what she’s up to…besides trying to steal you away from me?”

The obvious jealousy in her voice didn’t go unnoticed as Bruce searched through the pantry for the tea bags. “Not much more,” he told her, his frustration palpable. “How her mother managed to come into so much money is still somewhat of a mystery. Barbara’s been digging into Melina’s financials since leaving Gotham and moving to Italy.

“It appears that several million dollars had been set up in an account for her when Melina left the country with Sienna. Barbara hasn’t been able to track down the source of that money though.”

“It’s more than likely Sienna’s father who wished to remain anonymous and yet take care of his daughter as well as keep Melina quiet,” Diana surmised.

“That’s the most likely scenario,” he admitted. “Now, I just need to figure out who Sienna’s father is. I think that holds the biggest clue as to why she’s back in Gotham and exactly what she’s up to now.”

“I wonder if Sienna even knows who her father really is,” Diana considered, her brow knitted in thought as she watched her husband trying to figure out how to work the can opener.

“I’ve wondered that too,” he muttered, his scowl deepening as the top of the can bent as he attempted to open it. “I have a sneaking suspicion that she might have figured it out. It’s probably the reason why she recently moved back to Gotham.”

“How in the world do you plan on getting to the bottom of who her father is?” she asked, frowning. “It’s not like you can just walk right up to her and ask her.”

“Barbara sent me an email this morning letting me know that she might have figured out a way.”

Diana bit her bottom lip as he finally managed to get the can of soup opened, fearing that he would cut himself on the sharp jagged edges that his attempt at opening it had created. “How does she plan on doing that?” she asked as she internally cringed.

“She created this new computer program that works with facial recognition,” he replied, placing the pan on the stove.

Watching him intently, Diana had to admit that he really wasn’t doing half bad so far. He managed to start the soup for Alfred without breaking anything or hurting himself so that was a definite plus up till now. It would be interesting to see how he tackled the next project – grilled cheese sandwiches.

She was just thankful that he hadn’t tried to tackle something more difficult like spaghetti or lasagna. Of course, they still needed to figure out something for supper tonight and she knew that he wasn’t going to let her be the one to make it.

Diana hooked a raven strand behind her ear as she continued to watch him. “I thought she already had a facial recognition program that she used.”

“She does, but she’s been making some improvements to it,” he said, pulling out a loaf of bread. “This one is more sensitive, tracks more genetic characteristics.”

“Hopefully, it’ll lead to the information you need,” she responded, admiring the way that Bruce looked in his apron. 

It was a look that she hadn’t anticipated finding so…alluring. Maybe it was because he had never worn one before or cooked. She began to imagine what he would look like without any clothes on save for a little tiny apron, moving about the kitchen while he cooked for her.

“Princess,” he called to her as he studied her, noticing the way that she was intently staring at him, seeing him and yet not. Her blue eyes had definitely grown darker…more dangerous. “Diana, are you listening to me?”

Diana shook herself out of her rapidly heating thoughts, forcing herself to push that little fantasy to the furthest reaches of her mind for the moment. “I’m sorry,” she murmured with a shake of her head. “What was that?”

“Do you want anything in your cup of tea?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew that look in her eye and he knew what it meant. She’d been thinking about him in an erotic way that was anything but tame, one that he wished she’d fully divulge in great detail.

“Oh, no thank you,” she softly said with a smile as her cheeks suddenly grew rosy, taking the warm cup into her hands. “This is great.”

Bruce leaned towards her, his palms face down on the counter as he stared at her. “And where were your thoughts taking you, Princess? Someplace…indecent?”

Diana felt her cheeks grow warmer the longer he stared at her with that look that spoke volumes about what he was thinking as well. It was that dark smolder that always made her weak in the knees. “Maybe,” she coyly purred.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“I think maybe you should check your soup that is about to boil over,” she snickered, pointing at the stove behind him.

“Damn,” he cursed as he turned and raced for the stove, grabbing a hot pad before taking the boiling pot off the burner.

“Bruce, are you sure you don’t want any help?” she tried again, taking pity on the poor man.

“Absolutely not,” he growled. “I have everything fully under control.”

“Alright,” she sighed. “I’m going to go check on the laundry while you work on lunch.”

“No, I’ll take care of that too,” he insisted. “You’re not lifting a finger.”

Diana shook her head in frustration. “I think I can handle putting laundry into the washer.”

“I know you can, but I took a leave from work to take care of you and I intend to do just that.”

“Fine,” she huffed in annoyance. “I’m going to see if Nicholas is up from his nap yet. I am allowed to do that, right?”

Bruce shot her an exasperated frown as he searched through the cupboards. “Do you know where Alfred keeps the griddle?”

“In the cupboard beside the pantry…top shelf,” Diana called as she exited the kitchen, hoping to find it still standing when she returned with her son.

XXX

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Sienna respectfully said inside the confessional booth at the Gotham Roman Catholic Church, bowing her head as she waited for the priest to respond to her.

“How long has it been since your last confession, my dear?” the priest asked.

“One week, Father Winston,” she replied, keeping her head lowered.

“What sins would you like to confess?”

“I have been having impure thoughts about a man…a married man,” she admitted. “He’s beginning to consume my thoughts. I want him for myself.”

“Coveting another woman’s husband is indeed a grave sin,” Father Winston sternly informed her. “You must distance yourself from this man at all cost to avoid temptation. You do not want to fall into an adulterous affair with him.”

“I don’t just want to have an affair with him, Father,” she confessed. “I want him…all of him. I want his wife dead so that I can have him all to myself.”

There was a long moment of tense silence, one that seemed to drag on for what felt like an eternity as she waited for his response. “My child, this is very serious,” the priest finally responded. “You are on the verge of falling not only into numerous spiritual aggressions, but criminal as well. You must seriously consider what it is you are contemplating. Have you thought about seeking psychological help?”

“I don’t need a psychiatrist,” she hissed in a deadly tone that caused the fine hairs to bristle on the back of the priest’s neck. “I am in full control of my actions as well as my emotions. I know full well what it is that I am doing. I didn’t come to Gotham to lose everything that I’ve worked so hard for or what I want.”

“What is it that you want?” he tentatively asked, fearful of the answer.

“Initially?” she thoughtfully replied. “Initially when I moved to Gotham, it was for the usual – money, power, recognition. I wanted to rebuild what had been neglected. I still want that, but now I want something more than that.”

“And what is that you want?”

“Bruce Wayne,” she stated, her voice growing wistful…hopeful.

“Bruce Wayne is married to Wonder Woman,” he reminded her, shocked. “You plan on trying to take down a Meta human who is pregnant with his child?”

“She won’t be pregnant forever,” she pointed out, checking her fingernails and absentmindedly thinking that she was far overdue for a manicure. “Besides, I now have my ways for dealing with Meta humans.”

The priest pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at the sweat that had beaded on his brow with this bizarre confession. He could scarcely believe that this was happening. He had heard some of the most unusual, most disturbing confessions over the years, but this one had rattled him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was fully intent on seeing her plans through to the end.

“I must warn you that what you propose to do is…”

“I know what it is,” Sienna cut him off, her tone holding a deadly razor-sharp edge to it. “And I also know that there is absolutely nothing you can do about any information gained through confession. You are bound by your vows as a priest.”

“I feel that I need to stress to you the importance of rethinking whatever it is you’re considering doing,” the priest reminded her, his heart beginning to race with the possible ramifications of all of this.

“Whatever happens is my business,” she angrily snapped. “If you so much as tell anyone about this, I will find you and I will make sure that you are never able to break your vows as a priest ever again.”

Father Winston swallowed hard, his mind racing with what he should do about this. “I’m sorry, my child, but I cannot give you absolution for your sins for you are truly unrepentant. You obviously have murder and adultery on your mind. I pray that you please reconsider, allow me to provide you some words from scripture that might help guide you.”

“I’m fine, Father Winston,” she insisted as she rose to her feet. “I need no guidance. I am more than prepared to follow in the steps of my father, to resurrect my family name in Gotham. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”

The priest released a ragged breath as she finally exited the confessional booth. He leaned forward, holding his head in his trembling hands. He had no idea how he was going to handle this without getting himself in trouble or worse yet – killed. 

XXX

Dressed in his uniform pants and a t-shirt, Bruce sat at his computer in the Batcave, his cowl lying to his left on his desk. Patrol had been eerily quiet tonight…too quiet. There had also been no more dead bodies since finding Sid in that dumpster over two weeks ago.

It had only served to fuel his suspicions even more. It was as if the Penguin and his partner were ramping up for something big, something far more dreadful than fifteen dead criminals. While it had helped clean up the streets of Gotham somewhat, it was definitely not the answer and it needed to be stopped before more lives were lost.

Sinking back in his chair, he ran his fingers through his short black hair as he reviewed all of the evidence again for what felt like the millionth time. The black residue that he’d found on all of the dead bodies was definitely a byproduct of the substance that had been transported onto the Watchtower and set to explode.

Whatever this weaponry was that had been created by the secret government lab, it could be used in multiple ways making it one of the most deadly weapons ever to have been invented. And what was worse, they were targeting the Justice League now as well.

He needed to get to the bottom of this before any more people were killed. It had been weighing heavily on him for months now, keeping him up late at night and allowing him little sleep. Every week that went by without any more leads, without ending this case, the more consumed he was becoming with it…and the angrier he was growing. 

He was furious…and not just with this case, but with himself as well for not being able to solve it by now.

He’d had other cases in the past that had taken several months for him to finally break, but this one was different to him for some reason. With this one, the players had been able to stay a few steps ahead of him, the Penguin managing to keep him from finding anything substantial that would lead back to him.

In the past, the Penguin had always been very good at covering his tracks, trying to stay one step ahead of him at all times. This time had been no different except for the fact that someone was helping Cobblepot and it was proving to be a very proficient partnership, one that had him running in circles and he loathed it.

Bruce suddenly slammed his fist on top of the desk in heated frustration. He did not like being in this sort of position, always one step behind and constantly racing to catch up. A few minutes too late to stop a murder and left with little to no leads. A mysterious ninja highly trained who was able to evade capture. A deadly weapon that had been stolen and was now being used for murder…and possibly so much worse.

Was he beginning to slip? Was he starting to lose his edge? Had becoming a husband and father caused him to lose his focus?

Bruce leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his desk, his hands covering his face as he thought back over the last two and a half years of his life, how much absolute joy and peace that Diana had brought to his world. He was finally whole…complete for once in his life and it was all because of her.

And it was for her that he would finally end this…end the Penguin and his partner and stop this madness before it hit even closer to home than it already had with the explosion on the Watchtower. He would not allow anyone to take Diana or his family away from him.

Not as long as there was still breath in his body and now that seemed to be a permanent thing with his gift of immortality.

Immortality.

The thought brought both unimaginable elation as well as a sense of heartache that he hadn’t considered. He could live with Diana forever, but what about their children, their friends and family? How would he ever survive watching everyone around him dying while he stayed young? How would he explain Bruce Wayne never aging to the whole world?

Things had just become a lot more complicated in his life and yet he didn’t want it any other way.

The biggest problem was how to tell everyone else. He and Diana had talked extensively about it, trying to come up with a way to break the news to the family. They both feared how everyone would receive the revelation and wanted to make sure that they handled it as carefully as possible.

They had wanted to tell everyone sooner, but after Dick and Donna had kissed and made up…for two hours no less…they had left because of a sudden case in Bludhaven that had required Nightwing’s attention. Dick had finally wrapped up the case yesterday, allowing him time to come tomorrow night for the family dinner they had planned.

They would tell the family about his immortality and then the founders at the meeting scheduled for Monday afternoon. It was definitely going to be a shock to everyone, an adjustment that they would all have to work through.

“Bruce?”

The corners of his lips curled slightly with the sweet soothing sound of her voice that seemed to be perfectly tuned to his heart. “Princess,” he greeted her. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

His voice was gentle yet scolding, far from annoyed. “I couldn’t sleep,” she replied.

Her intoxicating scent assaulted his senses as she drew near, making his pulse race. “It’s probably because my cooking made you sick,” he teased despite the defeat that marked his voice.

Diana giggled softly as she came to a stop behind him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “I like my grilled cheese burnt,” she insisted.

It was Bruce’s turn to chuckle, his one hand coming to rest on top of hers resting on his shoulder. “Thank you for that, Princess, but even I couldn’t choke it down. It was like trying to eat charcoal.”

“Nicholas didn’t mind a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch,” she volunteered, trying to save his ego. “And Alfred said his chicken noodle soup was good.”

“He was being far too kind,” he evenly stated, his gaze travelling over the information spread out before him on the computer screen. “Besides, he’s just tickled that he’s getting a new oven.”

Diana leaned in, her lips grazing his earlobe. “He’s wanted a new oven for some time now and he definitely deserves it.”

“You know he’s never going to allow me into his kitchen ever again,” he pointed out.

“Supper was good,” she tried again, her hands sliding from his shoulders down to his chest to slowly caress him through his t-shirt.

“It was take out,” he grunted. “There was no way I could screw that up.”

“It was still good,” she murmured, her breath warm and enticing against his cheek. “At least you didn’t break the washer or dryer.”

“Great, I can do laundry,” he muttered in frustration. “Alfred will never let me iron ever again, though.”

“No, definitely not,” she had to agree. “I think those shirts are beyond repair.”

“It’s a good thing I’m a billionaire.”

“How was patrol?” she asked, changing the subject. “You’re very tense. Did you find out anything more about what the Penguin is up to?”

He growled under his breath, his aggravation more than evident. “Nothing,” he ground out as she began to massage his shoulders. “This is driving me absolutely crazy, Diana. If I don’t get a break in this case soon, I’m going to go crazy.”

“I know you, Bruce Wayne,” she replied, her fingers skillfully pressing deeply into his muscles tight with so much stress and anger. “You are the most intelligent man I have ever known. You will get to the bottom of all of this and stop the Penguin. You are the Dark Knight, the protector of Gotham, and I have faith in you.”

Bruce sighed heavily as he took her hand from his shoulder to kiss her knuckles. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Princess.”

“Good for you you’ll never have to find out,” she said with a smile. “Are you ready to go to bed now? I miss the feel of you next to me in bed.” 

“Soon,” he promised her.

“We still need to discuss baby names. We should probably have some sort of an idea what we’re going to call our daughter since she’s going to be here in about six weeks.”

“I’m already banning Andromeda, Clytemnestra, Kalliope, and any other Greek names from your side of the family,” he told her as he began closing programs on his computer.

Diana laughed as she continued to massage his shoulders. “I have no desire to do that to our daughter,” she told him. “I have a couple of names that I think you actually might like.”

“Hmmm…I’m officially scared to hear what you’ve come up with,” he teased her.

“You don’t have to be scared,” she insisted, kissing his cheek in reassurance. “They are all normal names.”

“Good, because I have a hard time accepting Persephone Demeter Wayne,” he snorted. “Just doesn’t quite roll off of the tongue.”

“Come to bed with me and I’ll be happy to convince you to agree to the name that I picked out,” she suggested.

“Let me just finish shutting…wait,” he suddenly mumbled, his gaze narrowing as an incoming message alerted him to the fact that Barbara wanted to talk to him.

“Bruce,” Oracle greeted him. “I’ve got some news for you that I believe you will find more than a little interesting. Oh, hey, Diana.”

“Hi, Barbara,” Diana replied with a smile at the screen. “What did you find out?”

“I ran Sienna Conti’s picture through my facial recognition program,” Barbara told them.

“Who is she related to?” Bruce asked, desperate for the break he’d been seeking.

“You are never going to believe this in a million years,” Barbara rambled on. “I mean I’m still in shock over it.”

“Barbara!” Bruce barked.

“Right. It looks like there’s a very high probability that Sienna Conti is the illegitimate daughter of none other than Carmine Falcone,” Barbara triumphantly revealed.

Stunned, Bruce felt as though he’d just been punched in the gut, all of the air being sucked right out of his lungs. In that split second, it all suddenly fell into place. It made perfect sense to him exactly what was going on and why.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 48

Bruce looked around at the family gathered in the dining room as Alfred set the platter of roasted lamb on the table. He couldn’t help the slight flutter of nerves that erupted inside of him, wondering how they were all going to take the news that he was about to reveal to them.

As thrilled as he was with the notion of being able to stay with Diana forever, he couldn’t deny the ache inside that came with knowing that not everyone at the table with them was going to be so fortunate. He was going to have to come to terms with the fact that not all of his family would be around forever.

He watched as Alfred took his seat at the other end of the table. He could tell by the look on his surrogate father’s face that he knew that something big was up. He hadn’t questioned Bruce at all when he had requested a special family dinner the other day, just giving him that familiar knowing look that he knew that something important was happening.

To his left, Nicholas had a death-grip on his plastic baby spoon, banging it on the tray of his highchair in anxious anticipation of eating. He kicked his legs in excitement, babbling mostly to himself as Diana handed him his sippy cup.  
Everyone began to dig into the fabulous meal that Alfred had prepared, talking and enjoying being together like this again, not realizing that something quite important and life changing was about to be announced.

“So what’s the special occasion?” Dick finally asked as he passed the carrots to Bruce.

“Why does there have to be something special happening in order to have dinner with my family?” he inquired.

Diana glanced at her husband as she put some mashed potatoes on Nicholas’s plate. She could feel his apprehension, shared it. It hurt her too knowing that someday these loved ones would be gone someday, her and Bruce…possibly Nicholas and their daughter…left behind besides her sister Donna.

“Wait!” Donna exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in realization. “Diana is having twins!”

“What?” Diana cried, catching Bruce’s sudden bewildered expression out of the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure if it was disappointment that they weren’t having twins or horror at the thought of having them. “Hera, no! I’m having a hard enough time carrying one.”

“No, we are not having twins,” Bruce confirmed.

“Are we going on a family vacation to Themyscira?” Timothy piped up in sudden excitement.

“Yes, some time after the baby is born,” Bruce replied with a nod of his head, “but that is not the reason that I asked for all of you to come over tonight.”

Barbara’s gaze narrowed as she studied her mentor and friend, trying to figure out exactly what he was up to now. There was no telling when it came to Bruce Wayne. “Are you going to tell us or are you going to make us wait until after dessert?”

Glancing at Diana, Bruce drew a deep breath as he tried to find the right words when in reality he was still trying to wrap his own mind around it all and what it truly meant. “I was going to wait until after dinner, but I guess this is as good a time as any.”

Every eye was on him as they all waited with baited breath for him to continue, each running through every possible explanation for what was going on. The only one not paying attention was Nicholas who had foregone the use of his spoon and had decided to just use his hands instead as he buried his fingers in his mashed potatoes before stuffing them into his mouth.

Diana reached beneath the table, her hand finding Bruce’s and clutching it firmly in silent reassurance. “We want you to know that what we have to tell you is something that neither of us had ever planned on happening.”

“Would you guys please just tell us,” Dick stated, feeling Donna’s hand coming to rest on his knee. “You’re starting to worry me now.”

“A while back Diana contacted her mother about having her immortality removed,” Bruce began, squeezing his wife’s hand. 

“Why would you want to do something like that, mom?” Tim asked, turning his attention to Diana on his right. “Don’t you want to live forever?”

Diana reached over and took Tim’s hand in hers. “Not if it meant watching all of you pass away leaving me behind,” she admitted, tears welling in her throat. “I…I couldn’t bear the thought of losing all of you…my family. I wanted to be able to grow old with Bruce and die with him someday.”

“So did mother petition the gods?” Donna questioned them, swallowing hard. She couldn’t bear the thought of her sister giving up her immortality and yet she understood her desire.

“Hippolyta did petition the gods, but instead of requesting Diana’s immortality be removed she requested that I be made immortal,” Bruce confessed.

Everyone sat there in stunned silence, no one knowing what to say. The only sound was Nicholas softly chattering to himself as he played in his mashed potatoes and cooked carrots. Diana finally broke the silence, desperate for them to know that this had not been their decision.

“We had no idea that my mother was going to do this,” Diana informed them. “Hippolyta gave up her own immortality as the price so that Bruce would be immortal.”

“So that means you will live forever now?” Tim asked as he pulled his hand out of Diana’s grasp, having a hard time coming to terms with all of this.

“It doesn’t mean that I cannot die, only that I will no longer age,” Bruce explained.

Dick released a long ragged breath as he tried to absorb what he had just heard, his mind spinning. “So you’re not invulnerable or a Meta?” 

“No,” Bruce said with a shake of his head. “I don’t have any Meta powers. Diana can still kick my ass if she wants to.”

“What does this mean for us?” Tim softly asked, his heart and mind racing with so many thoughts and emotions that he couldn’t begin to comprehend or sort through.

“That is something that we are going to have to decide as a family,” Bruce replied. “Bruce Wayne will eventually have to die to the public, but Batman will still go on as long as there is breath in my body.”

“This is just so…surreal,” Barbara murmured, her focus on her plate of food.

Bruce looked at Alfred who hadn’t said a word this entire time, studying his face to try to determine what he was thinking or feeling in that moment. “Alfred,” he said. “Do you have anything you want to say about any of this?”

Alfred stared back at him, a solemn expression on his face. “I must admit that it is quite a shock, but I am happy for the both of you. It was a very special gift that Hippolyta has given to you.”

“Yes it is,” Bruce agreed.

“You know this doesn’t allow you to just throw yourself into added danger every chance you get,” Dick pointed out with a frown.

“I have already been fully warned about that,” Bruce commented with a glance at his wife.

“Wow,” Barbara muttered, still lost in thought. “I just don’t know what to say. I’m happy for you both of you.”

“We know it won’t be easy to adjust to all of this,” Diana interjected. “We’ll have to make some decisions for the future. You have to understand that this doesn’t mean that either of us still can’t be killed. It just means that Bruce will never age.”

“Does Nicholas share this same gift?” Donna asked.

“We don’t know yet,” Diana replied with a shake of her head, turning in time to see her young son sucking the mashed potatoes off of his fingers. “It’s something that we’ll have to find out as he grows older.”

Donna’s eyes widened as realization suddenly sunk in. “What does this mean for mother then?”

“She’ll still be protected by the magic that protects Themyscira,” Diana explained, frowning as she tried to wipe the food of her son’s hands. “She won’t age unless she leaves the island for extended periods of time.”

“I know this is a shock to everyone,” Bruce said. “I’m still trying to process it myself and what it will mean for not only me, but for all of you and the company. We’ll just have to take it one step at a time. All decisions will be made as a family if at all possible.”

Barbara was the next to speak as she took another helping of peas. “Do you feel any different now?”

“No, not at all,” Bruce thoughtfully admitted. “If Hippolyta hadn’t told me, I never would’ve known.”

“Do we still have to give you birthday presents since you don’t age anymore?” Dick asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes,” Bruce firmly stated with a scowl.

Diana noticed the way that Tim was picking at his dinner with his fork, his attention solely on his plate and no one else. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and reassure him that it would be alright but she knew that he would need time to adjust to the unexpected news.

It broke her heart knowing that he was going to be gone someday, that she would have to bury her son while she went on in life. At the same time, she knew that none of them were guaranteed a long life, especially not with the jobs that they had.

She could be shot tomorrow; Bruce could be ripped to shreds by that ninja while on patrol. None of them might be around in another twenty years. The thought caused tears to suddenly blur her vision, her resolve hardening to protect them all no matter the cost to her own life.

The gentle squeeze of his hand still holding hers beneath the table brought her back to the moment, finding everyone had begun talking again, mostly Dick and Barbara joking about a one hundred year old Batman still running around Gotham terrifying criminals and causing them to wet their pants.

Looking at her husband, Diana found blue eyes focused on her, eyes full of love and concern as his thumb caressed the back of her hand. His gaze was silently asking her if she was alright, wanting to hold her but settling for this.

“I personally think that Miss Diana needs all of the prayers she can get since she’ll be the one stuck having to take care of Master Bruce after we’re all gone,” he announced with a coy grin as he raised his wine glass to her. “May you be blessed by all of the patience your gods can possibly bestow on you, Princess.”

“You will definitely need it,” Dick agreed, raising his wine glass to her as well.

Diana giggled in response while Bruce scowled. “I’m not that bad,” he declared. “I’d like to think that being a husband and father as mellowed me somewhat.”

As if on cue, Nicholas suddenly threw his shirt at his father, hitting him in the side of his face. “Nicholas Alfred Wayne,” he growled in frustration, picking up the shirt that had fallen into his lap.

Nicholas just giggled in response, already attempting to get his socks off. Bruce couldn’t help the smile that threatened to form as a sock went flying through the air, narrowly missing the gravy boat sitting on the table. How could he be so adorable and yet so ornery?

“Nicholas,” Diana scolded with a sigh. “We don’t take our clothes off like this and definitely not at the dinner table.”

Nicholas gave his mother a look of pure innocence, his big blue eyes staring back at her just as his other sock landed in Bruce’s glass of ice water. Everyone burst into laughter at the scene playing out before them as Bruce pulled a small wet sock from his drinking glass, sighing heavily as he laid it aside on the table.

“He is just so adorable,” Donna cooed in amusement.

“Yah, real adorable,” Bruce muttered as he stood up from his chair. Picking Nicholas up out of his highchair, he settled his son on his lap as he sat down again. “Alright, let’s try this again, little man. Where’s your bib?”

Nicholas pointed behind them as Bruce struggled to get his son’s shirt on a little boy who obviously preferred to be without it at that point. Looking behind Nicholas’s highchair, he spotted the bib lying on the floor along with some mashed potatoes and carrots.

Bruce groaned as he looked down at his son was now sucking on his toes, looking up in time for the flash of Alfred’s camera. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

Alfred chuckled as he slipped the camera back into his the pocket of his jacket. “More than you can begin to imagine,” he replied with a grin. “It’s rather vindicating to see young Master Nicholas doing some of the exact same things that you used to do as a young lad.”

“I’m sure,” Bruce murmured, attempting to help his son finish eating his supper with a utensil instead of his fingers.

“Is there anything else Bruce did as a child that I should prepare myself for?” Diana asked, amused.

Bruce growled low in his chest in warning as he shot a glare at his wife for asking before turning his heated gaze on his surrogate father. “Don’t you dare, old man.”

Alfred smiled pleasantly, unruffled by the admonition or the daggers that was being shot at him from the other end of the table. “Oh, Miss Diana,” he said with a sigh. “The things that I could tell you.”

“Yes, Alfred,” Dick suddenly said with great interest, “please do tell us all in great detail. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Alfred,” Bruce warned again.

“Well, let me see,” Alfred thoughtfully replied, his finger coming to rest on his chin as he tried to decide which juicy story he should share first. “There was of course the time when Master Bruce was a couple of months older than Master Nicholas when he decided to strip off all of his clothes and dance in the buff for the ladies from his mother’s garden society tea party.”

Bruce groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were deteriorating rapidly and the nightmare needed to end now before it grew anymore embarrassing. “Okay, that’s enough,” Bruce stated. “Anyone ready for dessert?”

“No way!” Dick laughed, bracing his abdomen with his arm. “We want to hear more.”

Diana could barely catch her breath from laughing so hard at the mental image of Bruce as a toddler prancing through the garden naked. “I bet your mother was mortified.”

“Actually, she handled it quite gracefully,” Alfred informed them in fond remembrance. “She merely set her cup of tea down before taking her cloth napkin and wrapping it around Master Bruce’s waist before taking him back into the house to redress him.”

Everyone was wiping the tears from their eyes as they imagined a naked toddler dancing in the garden before a group of wealthy society ladies. “What else, Alfred?” Barbara asked. “Please, tell us more!”

“Alright, I think dinner’s over now,” Bruce announced. “We should probably prepare for patrol.”

“Oh come on, Bruce,” Dick stated. “It’s not even seven thirty yet. Besides, we all want to hear more stories about you.”

Bewildered, Bruce sank bank in his chair, silently praying the horror would end sooner rather than later. The only source of comfort he could take was the fact that Nicholas was the only one not laughing at him. He was too busy squishing mashed potatoes through his fingers and giggling to himself with the mess he was making on Bruce’s plate.

Seeing his surrogate son’s great discomfort, Alfred decided to spare him any further humiliation…at least for the moment. “Alright, I’ll go get the dessert and give Master Bruce a reprieve from the embarrassment.”

“Thank you,” Bruce muttered in great relief.

Alfred stood as he began to gather some of the dishes. “You should all take a tour of the kitchen to admire my new oven that was delivered this morning,” he mentioned much to Bruce’s chagrin.

“What happened to your old one?” Dick asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Here, Alfred, let me help you,” Bruce suddenly interrupted, standing to his feet and quickly handing Nicholas off to Diana.

“Bruce killed it,” Tim volunteered the information as he poked at the peas still on his plate.

“You cooked?!” Barbara exclaimed in shock.

“He did a great job,” Diana maintained, coming to her husband’s rescue. “I’m sure there had to be something wrong with the oven itself.”

“Right,” Dick chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “It was the oven’s fault.”

“Thank you for trying, Princess,” he murmured, bending over and kissing her affectionately. “I’m big enough of a man to admit that cooking would be better left in the capable hands of others like Alfred.”

“I was proud of you for trying,” Diana said as she stood to her feet as well with Nicholas in her arms, leaning in close to her husband. “Not to mention, you looked very sexy in that apron.”

Bruce smirked with her compliment. “So that’s what you were thinking about.”

“Maybe,” she teased, kissing him again.

“Ugh!” Dick gagged as he watched them kiss. “You two are insatiable.”

“Us?” Bruce said with a frown. “Need I remind you of your little reunion in the library with Donna the other day?”

Donna instantly blushed, turning and pressing her forehead into Dick’s shoulder in embarrassment. “That was different,” he tried to explain, wrapping his arm around Donna. “We’d had a fight and needed a chance to make up.”

“Right,” Bruce drawled. “Tell that to my couch.”

Dick grinned at his surrogate parents, unabashed. “Now that Bruce is immortal, you’ll probably end up having a couple hundred kids or so.”

“I don’t think so,” Diana firmly stated as she put Nicholas back into his highchair. “I believe that two are more than enough for us.”

“I have to agree,” Bruce decided. “Besides, we’ve already got our hands full with all of you.”

Nicholas began to cheer excitedly as Alfred returned with chocolate cheesecake, his hands reaching out towards it in anxious anticipation as he bounced in his highchair. “Alf! Alf!”

Alfred smiled lovingly at the little boy. “I made it special for my little grandson,” he announced. “I know he has a sweet tooth just like his mother.”

“Whoa!” Diana cried as she grabbed her belly, causing her to hunch over.

“What is it?” Bruce immediately asked. He was at her side in less than a second, a hand on her abdomen and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, she just…” Diana began, pausing to catch her breath. “Her kicks are getting stronger and sharper.”

“She must want cheesecake too,” Donna teased.

Bruce helped ease Diana back into her seat, a frown on his face as he settled into his own chair. This baby could not come soon enough. It felt like an eternity and yet he knew the special day would be here before they knew it. He could hardly wait to hold his little girl in his arms, to finally see her beautiful face. 

She was going to his little princess and his life would be complete in every way imaginable.

XXX

“I’m immortal,” Batman stoically stated, his face set with utmost seriousness.

The conference room on the Watchtower was silent for a long moment before Flash suddenly burst into gut-splitting laughter. “You…you’re kidding, right?” he managed to get out between fits of laughter. “You? Immortal?”

Green Lantern smacked Wally up the back of his head. “Of course he’s serious, you fool,” John snapped. “When have you ever known Batman to joke about anything least of all something like this?”

Flash wiped away the tears of laughter that trickled down his red mask. “I…I’m sorry, Bats,” he apologized. “You just caught us off guard with that announcement. Wow! Really? Immortal? That’s so cool!”

Batman just glared at him as if seriously trying to make the Speedster burst into flames with his eyes alone. “I’m dead serious.”

Diana glanced at Superman to find his expression unreadable as he stared at Batman. She was uncertain if he was shell-shocked or just trying to process it all. Family dinner had gone well when Bruce had made the announcement though she was still a little worried about how Tim was handling it. She wasn’t quite certain how the founders felt about it yet. They all seemed a little bit dazed at that moment.

“What are you going to do about your public image?” Shayera asked.

“This changes nothing as far as the League is concerned,” Bruce replied. “The public will watch Bruce Wayne grow older and eventually die one day. I’ll turn the company over to Dick, Tim, Nicholas, and our daughter at that point while Diana and I quietly move to a private island or someplace remote, but I will continue to be Batman for as long as Gotham or the League needs me.”

Everyone sat there in stunned silence still trying to process this unexpected revelation. Superman finally broke the deafening silence with the next question. “Who all knows about this?”

“My family knows and now all of you,” he replied. “That is all that will know about this except of course for Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises. Other than that, it will not be public knowledge.”

“So are you going to change your name to something a little snappier than just Batman?” Flash asked. “I was thinking something along the lines of maybe ‘Eternal Dark Knight’ or ‘Batman Forever’.”

“No,” Batman bluntly stated through clenched teeth.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Flash pouted.

Out of the corner of Batman’s eye, he caught Diana rubbing her belly, her face lined with pain, her breathing a little labored. For her to be visibly wincing like this, she had to be experiencing some pretty intense pain. 

_“J’onn,”_ Batman mentally called out to the Martian Manhunter. _“Is Diana alright?”_

J’onn’s eyes began to glow bright red before finally responding. _“It appears the baby is quite active at the moment. Your daughter’s strength is quite impressive. Her kicking is becoming stronger. Diana is quite uncomfortable, but she seems to be dealing with it.”_

_“Is there anything you can do for her?”_

_“I can see, but I highly doubt that Diana would be willing to take anything for pain.”_

_“That’s true,”_ Bruce mentally snorted in agreement, his frown deepening.

J’onn could feel Batman’s overwhelming concern for his wife, the helplessness that consumed him. _“I can talk to Diana after the meeting; see if I can talk her into taking something to make her more comfortable.”_

 _“Thank you, J’onn,”_ Bruce silently replied.

“If there is anything we can do to help you and Bruce, let us know,” Superman offered. “We’d be more than happy to help in any way we can.”

“Yah, Di,” Flash piped up. “I’m sure you’re going bonkers being stuck with Bats all day. I’d be more than happy to come and spend the day with you, play with Nicholas.”

“Thank you, Wally, but we’ll be fine,” Diana responded with a smile. “Besides, Bruce has been absolutely wonderful. He even made me lunch the other day.”

Everyone grew silent before chuckles suddenly erupted throughout the room. “That’s funny, Di,” Superman replied with a confused frown. “I thought for a moment you said that Bruce actually cooked.”

Bruce groaned as startled eyes all settled on him. Hadn’t he suffered enough with his family the other night at dinner? He knew that Diana was just being her usual compassionate supportive self, trying to make him feel better about the disaster that had earned Alfred a new oven, but she was actually making it worse.

“He did,” Diana stated in defiance, growing annoyed. “With a little more practice, I’m sure he’ll be really good at it someday.”

“Thanks, Princess,” Bruce mumbled under his breath.

“Did you have charcoal with a side of ashes for lunch?” Flash quipped. “That definitely could not have been good for the baby. How about I come and fix you a real meal?”

“You do realize that now that I’m immortal, I can be there every single day of your life to make it a living hell?” Batman growled, glaring hotly at Wally who audibly gulped.

“Sorry, Bats,” Flash apologized as he sank lower in his chair. “I’m sure you cook like a gourmet chef.”

“Alright,” Clark interrupted, coming to Bruce’s rescue. “If there’s nothing else then the meeting is adjourned.”

Everyone got up and left as Bruce turned to Diana, taking her hand in his. “Are you alright?” he questioned her, knowing that he’d never receive a truthful response but hoping for one anyways. 

“Your daughter is just being her usual hyperactive self, trying to kick her way out.”

“So when she does something wrong she’s my daughter?” he asked with a smirk.

“Since I’m so sweet and innocent, she can’t possibly be like me when she misbehaves so naturally it must come from you,” she teased with a grin.

“Of course,” he said with a shake of his head, amused by her theory.

“Diana, I’d be happy to see if I can get you something to make you more comfortable until the baby comes,” J’onn offered.

“Thank you, J’onn, but I think I’ll survive,” Diana told him. “Five weeks and counting now.”

“Are you sure, Princess?” Bruce asked with a frown. “J’onn sensed some of those kicks were quite painful.”

Diana looked from Bruce to J’onn and back again, her gaze narrowing in suspicion. “Were you two conspiring against me during the meeting?”

“I believe that’s my cue to leave,” J’onn said just before phasing through the floor, leaving Bruce and Diana all alone in the conference room.

“You were obviously in pain during the meeting,” Bruce told her. “I just had J’onn check to make sure you were alright since I know you wouldn’t tell me the truth. I don’t want to spend my immortality alone, Princess.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Bruce,” she reassured him, squeezing his hand. “You’re going to be stuck with me for a very, very long time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his and savoring the contact until she suddenly pulled back with a growl of frustration.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired of not being able to touch you the way that I want to,” she complained, hooking her hair behind her ear. “I can’t wait until I can actually feel your body against mine without this huge belly in the way.”

“Soon, Princess,” he reminded her as they made their way towards the door. “I have to take care of a couple of things before I return home. I’ll meet you back at the manor just as soon as I’m done.”

“I’m going to go check on Dinah before I pick up Nicholas from daycare. She’s been having some complications with her pregnancy.”

Before she could pass through the door into the hallway, a firm hand on hers suddenly pulled her back into a couple of very strong muscular arms. His lips were greedily moving over hers and stealing her breath away in the most passionate of ways as he threaded his gauntleted fingers through her thick raven hair.

Finally retreating for much needed air, Diana pressed her forehead against his. “Wha…what was that for?”

“Because I love you with all my heart and thought you needed to be reminded,” he rasped with a smirk. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Diana released a long slow breath as he swept from the room, leaving her all alone. She fought to gather herself before leaving the room, running her fingers through her hair. She was so ready for this baby to born so she could ravish her husband like she was dying to.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 49

Sienna’s green-eyes gaze wandered over the elaborate scene playing out before her, a furtive smile lighting her face as she became lost to the calculating thoughts that constantly flitted around in her head. The number of weapons that they had been able to produce in such a short amount of time had been staggering. Of course, people always tended to work a lot faster when they had a gun pointed at their heads.

Requests were already beginning to come in from all over the world for what only she could offer, the price rapidly rising as demand was greatly surpassing supply at that moment. Word had spread quickly about what they had been able to create, the possibilities endless.

She watched as some of the most intelligent scientific minds she could find were gathered at the far end of the warehouse, performing tests and creating even more alternatives for the weapon that she had stolen from the government research base.

The enormous space in the middle of the warehouse had been designated for weapons assembly and testing while the rest of the space had been left for packaging and distribution. The operation had been seamless so far, running smoothly with only a couple of hitches.

She was still irate about the shipment they had lost at the docks over a week and a half ago. She still wasn’t sure how Batman and Robin had known they would come back there the very next night after engaging in a brawl the night before. They’d had to covertly dump the shipment into the bay before it had fallen into Batman’s hands.

Thankfully, they’d been able to retrieve it later before anyone else could get it. The weapons had been ruined, the exposure to the salt water having rendered the weapons unusable. The only upside had been the injury that Owen had been able to deliver to the Batman.

Standing next to her, Owen Kita observed the beehive of activity as well. She could tell that he was itching to get out of here and into the night, could feel the tension roiling within him. He never liked being cooped up for long especially with another confrontation with the Batman looming on the horizon.

He was anxious for another battle against the Dark Knight who was easily one of the most highly skilled fighters in the world. His pride had taken a hit with some of the blows Batman had been able to deliver. He was still nursing a couple of cracked ribs though she knew that he would never admit to it.

Despite delivering a penetrating injury to the Batman’s arm, he wanted much more than that. He wanted to prove that he was the better fighter, to be the one to take the Batman down once and for all.

The only reason he hadn’t been more aggressive in ending the vigilante before now was because she had ordered Owen to let him live. She wasn’t ready for the Batman to be terminated just yet. She had some very special plans in mind for Gotham’s vigilante.

She also had some special plans in mind for Bruce Wayne and his pregnant wife. She had been busy arranging another museum benefit that she hoped would finally lure Bruce and his wife out of the manor. This opportunity would be far too tempting for them to pass up no matter how pregnant the Amazon was now, drawing them into the trap that she had been planning for them.

Sienna would make certain she was right there by his side, comforting and consoling the poor billionaire who had just lost his wife and unborn baby in a horrific accident. She would make sure his son Nicholas was sent away to Themyscira to be raised by his mother’s people, his older son Tim going off to college soon leaving them all alone in the manor together.

And then Bruce would be all hers.

“Did you know that the Penguin is planning another attack on the Justice League’s Watchtower?” Owen suddenly asked as he folded his arms against his chest.

Sienna instantly gritted her teeth as a hot wave of fury rolled through her with the news. “I’m going to take that umbrella of his and shove it down his throat if he doesn’t stop these outrageous attacks against the Justice League,” she quietly seethed. “I told him to keep a low profile with this, not flaunt the fact that we have a new weapon. He’s going to draw more unwanted attention than we already have.”

“He wants to rattle the League’s chain,” Owen informed her. “He wants them to know that there is a new weapon out there that they aren’t going to be able to handle.”

“His foolish arrogance is going to end up destroying what we’ve built here,” she angrily snapped. “I will not allow him to…”

“Sienna, my lovely partner,” the Penguin called in a melodious tone as he approached them. “Well, this is quite the surprise. I didn’t know that you were coming by tonight to check on our progress.”

“Don’t you dare try to play me,” she stated with a sneer. “I know you’re planning another strike against the Justice League. I thought that I told you to leave them alone.”

“A little riled up there aren’t you, my sweet?” he said with a grin, his cigarette holder held between his clenched teeth. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about them. You just leave the League to me.”

“I told you not to touch them,” she snapped. “You’re going to draw more attention to our project then we’re ready to deal with yet.”

“You need to relax and enjoy the fruits of our labors. No Meta can withstand this weapon,” the Penguin reminded her with a smug expression as he took a long drag on his cigarette, his gaze roaming appreciatively over her feminine frame.

Sienna bristled as he studied her, her fury flaming even hotter. “It’s bad enough that we have Batman skulking all over Gotham investigating it without bringing the rest of his friends into this too.”

The Penguin’s grin quickly morphed into an annoyed scowl, his gaze narrowing dangerously in silent warning. “You don’t have enough faith in what we’ve managed to create here, my dear. We have changed the world with this weapon. We’re going to be richer than you can possibly begin to imagine.”

“And you have far too much faith,” she spat out.

“Listen here, Miss Conti…or whoever you really are,” he bit out, closing the distance between them, bending over slightly and standing nose to nose with her. Rings of smoke circled their heads as he puffed heavily on his cigarette. “I’ve been running things in Gotham for longer than you’ve even been alive so if I were you I’d just sit back and let me do the driving.”

“Or what?” she hissed, her green eyes flashing with rage. “I’m the one who brought you the stolen research. You wouldn’t have any of this if it weren’t for me.”

The Penguin straightened up a little, a smile on his face as he ran his hands over his black jacket to smooth it out. “Or you’ll find out the hard way the high price of crossing me. If I were you, I’d just step aside and let me run things while you worry your pretty little head about what you’re going to do with your share of the profits.”

A shot suddenly rang out, causing everyone in the warehouse to instantly freeze in that split second as disbelief settled over everyone. The arrogant grin on Oswald Cobblepot’s face abruptly fell away as shock quickly took over, his eyes growing wide as the cigarette holder slowly slipped from his now open mouth, falling onto the ground. 

Stunned, he looked down to find a gun pointed directly at his abdomen, blood seeping through his clothes and rapidly spreading. Sienna calmly turned on her heel as she started walking away; putting her gun back into her purse as Penguin’s bodyguards came racing to his aid from the far side of the warehouse where they’d been smoking and drinking coffee.

“Get back to work!” Sienna yelled over her shoulder as Owen quickly followed her out.

The Penguin’s bodyguards swiftly swarmed around him, grabbing him by the arms just as he collapsed to the ground. They quickly moved into action, a couple of them taking off after Sienna and Owen as the other two tended to their boss, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Sienna and Owen got into her car and sped away, Owen somewhat startled by what had just happened back there at the warehouse. He cautiously glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a newfound respect for her settling over him along with a sense of cold fear.

“I can’t believe that you just did that,” Owen finally bit out. 

The only noise that of the windshield wipers slapping back and forth as well as the sound of the falling rain. He was beyond angry not to mention worried about the consequences of this unexpected turn of events. She had just written them both a death sentence they’d never be able to escape from.

“I had to send a message that I am not someone to be messed with,” she icily stated as she stared blankly out of the passenger window at the Gotham nightlife that they passed by at breakneck speed.

Owen’s fingers were curled around the steering wheel, holding it in a death grip. His palms were suddenly sweaty, his heart still hammering as he raced through a red light. He ignored the sound of screeching tires that slid in the rain as cars narrowly missed crashing into them, anxious to get as far away from the warehouse and the Penguin’s men as possible. 

Sienna had no idea what she had just done, the extent of her crimes by shooting the Penguin. While he was on board with her plans to take down Batman, he knew they’d never be safe ever again because of this attack, constantly looking over their shoulders and being forced to live in the shadows.

He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a contract taken out on them by morning.

“You know that the Penguin is going to come after us if he survives this,” Owen reminded her.

“No, I don’t know that,” Sienna bluntly said, turning a cold eye on her lover. “What I do know is that I just drew a line in the sand, one that said I am to be taken seriously in this town. I’m not some bimbo who has moved back to Gotham just to be a sidekick to some two-bit racketeer. I came here to resurrect my father’s empire as well as his name and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Taking out the Penguin was just the very beginning, the tip of the iceberg. Soon, everyone would know who she truly was and remember her family name again.

“So what’s next on your agenda?” he asked.

Sienna thoughtfully bit her lip, the corner of her mouth curling into a smile. “Bruce Wayne.”

XXX

Jim Gordon stood on the rooftop of the GCPD holding his cup of stale coffee in his hand, the last remnants of rain still lightly falling. He shivered slightly as he waited either from the slight fall chill to the late summer air or because of the news that he’d just received.

He still couldn’t believe it and yet he knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

Staring at the batsignal that lit up the cloudy sky, he couldn’t help but muse over how much Batman had helped turn changed this city. They still had a ways to go, but it was far better than the pits of hell that Gotham had once been. He shuddered to think where they’d be right now without the Batman’s sacrifices, his heroism and deep abiding commitment to making Gotham a better place to live.

Without him, there would be no worst place on earth or hell below than Gotham.

So much evil had been overcome because of Batman and Robin, so many wicked plans thwarted. He didn’t know what would become of Gotham once there was no more Batman to watch over it, to stand in the way of the evil that constantly reared its ugly head every chance it got.

“Commissioner…”

That deep gravelly rasp never ceased to send an icy chill up his spine every time even when he was expecting him to appear. “I don’t know how you manage to do that every damn time, but it’s very creepy,” Jim grumbled as he turned and handed him a cup of hot coffee, noticing how disheveled the superhero looked. “What the hell happened to you?”

Batman looked down his uniform, noticing the dirt and mud that covered him, the tear in his cape. “Gang fight near the East End.”

“I take it you won?” Jim guessed with a crooked smile on his face.

“Always,” Batman deadpanned as he took a sip of the hot coffee, savoring the scalding feeling of it as it slid down his throat. “What’s up?”

“I just got word that the Penguin’s been shot,” Jim informed him, not mincing words. “He’s at Gotham General right now undergoing emergency surgery. It doesn’t look good for him.”

Bruce felt as though his friend had just sucker-punched him in the gut, his mind suddenly reeling with the news. He couldn’t believe that this had happened, but he knew it was always a definite possibility with what the Penguin was currently involved in.

The Penguin had a lot of enemies with Two-Face probably the closest to the top of the list. The only other culprit would be his partner that was helping produce these military grade weapons and he had a sneaking suspicion for a little while now who his partner was.

The question was – Is Sienna Conti Falcone truly capable of murder or did she have someone else do it for her?

“Where was he found?” Bruce asked.

“His bodyguards brought him in, but they’re not talking,” Jim informed him. “All they’ll say is that they found him in the alley beyond the Iceberg Lounge like this.”

“I’ll see what I can find out from them,” Batman reassured him. “I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to talk to me.”

“I’m sure,” Jim snorted with a roll of his eyes, not wanting to know any details.

Gordon studied him for a few moments trying to read his reaction, but it was next to impossible when it came to Batman. Even on a good day he was more than difficult to read without dropping a bomb like this on him.

“What are you thinking?” he finally asked.

“I’m thinking it’s more than likely his partner he’s been working with on these new weapons.”

“Any idea about who his partner might be?” Jim asked.

“Maybe,” Batman muttered, his mind already racing with possibilities and implications. If it truly was Sienna or someone she had hired, she had just gotten herself into some very hot water. “Let me look into some things. I need some proof before I can say anything. I’ll get back to you as soon as I know more.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Jim grimly replied with a weary sigh. “I have a feeling this could be bigger than even we know.”

“You have no idea,” Bruce muttered under his breath more to himself than his longtime friend.

“How are…uh…things…in the Batcave?” Jim nonchalantly asked, casually passing a hand over his stomach.

Bruce bit back a sudden smirk, but was sure a part of it had broken through. “Growing restless,” he cryptically replied as he handed his now empty cup back to his friend.

“I can only imagine,” he winced, knowing how very active and involved a certain Amazon was used to being. It had to be difficult for both of them to patiently await the arrival of their baby while having to limit her activity. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks,” Batman grunted. “Four weeks suddenly feels like an eternity.”

Setting the empty cup down on the ledge of the building, Jim turned to find the Caped Crusader gone already, the rain beginning to fall harder. He cursed to himself, shaking his head as he flipped the switch off on the batsignal. He couldn’t help wondering where on earth he had learned to do that.

XXX

Nicholas lay in his crib, clutching his stuffed bunny in his little hand as he stared up at his Justice League mobile that silently hung above him in the stillness of the night. He tilted his head in curiosity as he gazed at it, wondering how to make it sing to him again. 

Bored, he finally sat up in his crib, getting up onto his feet. His fingers curled around the wooden railing of his crib as he peered over the edge. Everything was still and quiet, not a sound being heard. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration, anxious to see his father who hadn’t come in to kiss him goodnight like he did every night when he came home.

He inquisitively looked around his bedroom dimly lit by the Green Lantern nightlight that was plugged into the outlet on the far wall. His toys were all neatly put away in the large wooden box, waiting for him to come play. Books of every kind lined the bookshelf beside the rocking chair, ready to tell him a story. 

Unfortunately, no one was awake to play with him or read to him.

“Dada,” he softly jabbered over and over to himself, looking down at the stuffed rabbit he’d left lying in his bed. “Dada…dada…dada…”

With a huff of annoyance, he sat back down in his crib, grabbing his bunny and holding it tight. He began to kick his legs against the wooden slats that were his prison at that moment, desperate to find a way of escape.

Using his little legs, he kicked as hard as he could against one of the wooden slats, his face scrunched up into an expression of determination as well as frustration. He continued to jabber softly to himself as he worked at the wooden slat that suddenly gave way much to his excitement.

With his beloved bunny clutched in his hand, he rolled onto his stomach before wiggling and pushing his way past the broken wooden slat. He wormed his way to freedom, pushing himself out of the crib feet first on his stomach and landing on the carpeted floor on his bottom with a soft thud of surprise.

Somewhat startled to find himself finally free, Nicholas quickly got up onto his feet with rabbit in hand and made his way to his bedroom door that had been left cracked open, the only sound that of his diaper softly crinkling with every step he took. Slipping out into the hallway, he toddled over to his parent’s bedroom next door.

Finding the door cracked open as well, he grunted as he pushed on it with his little hand, the door opening a little more for him. Pleased with his success, he ambled over to his parent’s bed, stopping on Bruce’s side of the bed.

Reaching up, Nicholas began patting his father’s arm, repeatedly jabbering “dada” until Bruce finally opened an eye to see what was going on. “Nicholas?” he groggily muttered as awareness began to replace sleep. “What are you doing here, little man? Why aren’t you in your crib?”

Nicholas gave his father a toothy grin as he held his arms up, wanting to be picked up. “Dada…pease…”

Bruce groaned as he reached down with one hand and picked up his son, bringing him up into the big bed with him and Diana. “What’s wrong?” Diana sleepily asked as she rolled over to face Bruce only to find her son happily seated in the bed between them, a grin on his face. “Nicholas! What are you doing out of your crib?”

“That’s what I’d like to know, but we’ll figure it out in the morning,” Bruce hazily grumbled, rolling onto his side to face Diana and Nicholas.

“How long have you been home?” she asked.

“Not even an hour,” he yawned as he pressed his head back into his inviting pillow.

Diana ran a loving hand over Nicholas head as he settled into bed between them, his bunny in one hand and his thumb finding his mouth. “Did you go see him before you came to bed?” 

“No, I was so tired I just came straight to bed,” he admitted, suddenly feeling guilty.

“That’s probably it then,” Diana replied with a sleepy smile. “He missed you. You always come in to see him after patrol.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile softly in response as he watched his son’s eyes suddenly grow heavy. He gently stroked his son’s hair as Nicholas quickly fell asleep again, cuddling up against his father in contentment.

“When did he start sucking his thumb?” Bruce questioned her, his forehead creasing.

“He just started doing that yesterday,” she commented. “I don’t know why he’s starting now. I would have thought he’d start doing it months ago.”

“It’ll probably remain a mystery along with how he got out of his crib tonight and why he’s decided streaking is his favorite sport,” Bruce said with a soft chuckle.

“I wonder what our daughter will be like. Do you think she’ll be like Nicholas?” she thoughtfully asked him.

A warm smile spread across his face as he thought about her question, excitement bubbling up inside of him despite the exhaustion that clung to him. “I don’t know, but I’m sure she’ll be absolutely perfect in every way.”

“I can’t wait to see her, to hold her,” Diana wistfully said.

“Me too, Princess,” he admitted. “Me too.”

Carefully leaning over his son, Bruce kissed her, long and sensual and tender. Neither had wanted it to end, but knew it had to at least for the moment. “Do you want me to take him back to bed so you can sleep?” she offered.

“No, he’s fine,” he told her. “We should probably get used to this. I doubt this will be the last time.”

Diana softly chuckled in agreement. “I’m afraid so.”

“Maybe if we shut and lock our bedroom door, Nicholas will get the hint and climb into bed with Tim instead.”

“Bruce, I couldn’t do that to him,” she gently chided him as she gazed down at her sleeping son.  
“Well, just so this doesn’t become an every night thing,” he murmured with a frown. “I have to have my princess time or I’ll be next to unbearable to be around.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” she reassured him. “I promise your place in my bed can never be replaced by anyone. Besides, I’ll be unbearable to be around if I don’t get some Bruce time.”

Bruce smirked at her, his fingers threading through her long raven hair. “I’m beginning to think maybe Nicholas might need to go back to his own room soon,” he suggestively said, pulling her in for another kiss, his fatigue quickly forgotten as he savored the taste of her on his tongue.

Releasing her, Bruce quickly scooped up his son to take him back to his bed, stunned to find that Nicholas had kicked a slat loose on his crib. They were going to have to look at getting him a new bed to sleep in, one more suitable for a toddler who was turning into a miniature Houdini.

Carefully laying him down in his crib, Bruce leaned over and kissed his sleeping son goodnight as he pulled his blanket over him. He watched him for a long moment, love brimming over in his heart and filling him so very full. He didn’t think he could love this boy anymore than he already did and knowing how much Nicholas loved him in return only warmed his heart even more.

Softly closing the door behind him, Bruce quickly made his way back to his own bedroom, suddenly more than anxious to be with his wife especially after the night of patrol that he’d had. He entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him, making sure it was locked this time lest they be interrupted by an inventive little boy.

“All good?” she asked as she watched him eagerly return, stopping at the edge of the bed to slip off his sleeping pants before climbing in under the covers with her.

“He kicked a slat out of his crib and slipped through to freedom,” he informed her as he pulled her close to him…or as close as an eight month belly would allow.

“Great,” Diana muttered. “My son is now an escape artist just like his father.”

“Hey, at least he learned from the best,” Bruce shot back with a disarming grin.

“Yes, but he’s only fourteen months old,” she pointed out, her words suddenly morphing into a low moan as Bruce began to slowly kiss along her neck, his hands beginning a sensual torture all over her body.

“I told you we needed a leash for him,” he reminded her, amusement lacing his voice as he nuzzled her throat, his teeth lightly scraping against her skin and causing her to shiver in response.

“Bruce…no…no leash…” she managed to say, her thoughts swiftly becoming muddled as pleasure clouded her mind.

He gently rolled her onto her other side, facing her away from him, moving her hair out the way as he began to kiss along the back of her neck. His hands moved down her body, pushing her nightgown up and giving him free reign on her body.

All of the worries of the night – the Penguin’s shooting, the gang fights, Sienna Conti – all vanished from his mind as thoughts of nothing but his wife and the intense pleasure spreading throughout his body like hot lava swiftly took over. 

Lifting her leg, he swiftly slipped inside of her, both of them moaning in unison at the euphoric sensation of being connected so intimately once more as he pressed his muscular body flush against her back. As he began to move inside of her, he couldn’t help the overwhelming love for this woman that flooded his heart and soul, threatening to drown him in its strength and intensity.

He knew with every fiber of his being that he would rather die than allow anyone in this world to ever take her away from him. She was his whole world; the thought of ever losing her creating such a sharp piercing ache in his chest that it nearly paralyzed him.

Banishing the thought, he focused instead on the passionate love that he was making to her, pouring his feelings for her into every single caress, every thrust, every kiss, needing her to know just how much she truly meant to him and always would.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 50

Tim lay on his bed in his room bouncing a small tennis ball off of his bedroom wall, his mind racing with more thoughts than he could deal with it at one time. He’d been having a hard time processing the news of Bruce’s immortality ever since the big reveal at dinner over a week ago. 

It was something that he just couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it, his world suddenly feeling as though it had just been turned upside down and inside out in more ways than one. Hadn’t everything been going so well around here for once without having this happen?

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much or why he felt so angry inside about it. 

No…angry wasn’t quite the right word to describe what it was that he was truly feeling. Actually, he really didn’t know for certain how to describe how he felt or what he thought about the whole ageless thing.

It had felt more like a tangled knot of emotions had been sitting like a lump in the pit of his stomach refusing to leave since he had learned of it and he didn’t know what to do about it. It wasn’t like he could talk to Stephanie about it. It was a family secret, one that everyone was obviously happy about…everyone except for him.

And he couldn’t figure out why it should upset him this much. It wasn’t as if Bruce and Diana were his real parents. At the same time, he couldn’t deny how much it felt as if they truly were, this family his very own. He even had gone so far as calling Diana mom though he found it somewhat difficult to start calling Bruce dad although he felt like he was his real father.

Tim had decided it was probably because of the roles that they adopted when night fell on Gotham. When darkness descended on the city, they were no longer Bruce and Tim or even father and son. They were Batman and Robin, the vigilantes of Gotham, righting the wrongs and upholding justice.

He had very hard time separating that role as partners in crime fighting when they were at home, mostly because Bruce was so much more than just a father to him. He was a mentor, a teacher – constantly guiding him, always training him to be better than he was. He never allowed him to settle for just being good, but pushing him to be the absolute best.

There was no one word that best described what Bruce Wayne was to him, what he meant to him so he had just settled on calling him Bruce.

It was probably why he was struggling so much with all of this. For some reason, he could handle Diana being immortal. It fit her…was a part of her, always had been. It was like she had always been meant to never age, to live forever. It generated a sense of relief that she would always be around no matter what, a constant that he could forever count on.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Bruce to be around forever as well, but he had always assumed that Bruce would eventually die doing what he had committed himself to so long ago, an arduous mission that would never end no matter how long or hard they fought. And he knew that Bruce had always assumed the same about how his life would end someday. He had told him as much once.

If he were honest with himself, Tim had to admit that he suddenly felt left out of the family he had come to love. He would be forced to grow old as his parents stayed the same age, everything around him changing except for them. He knew that Nicholas and the baby would no doubt be immortal as well leaving him on the outside looking in.

He found himself feeling so conflicted inside, a ball of sadness and frustration roiling around inside of him. With a huff of annoyance, he began throwing the ball harder against the wall, a scowl on his face as he attempted to sort out his bewildered thoughts. 

He was furious with himself for feeling this way, guilty for not being happy for his family like he knew that he should be. What kind of a person was he that he couldn’t be happy for Bruce knowing that he’d never have to leave Diana someday?

It was glaringly obvious that they were meant for each other and now they could be together forever.

A sudden soft knock at his door caused his arm to freeze in mid-swing. “Who is it?” Tim called.

“It’s just me,” Diana’s sweet gentle voice came through the closed door. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“No…come in,” Tim replied with a sigh, his stomach clenching with guilt for the thoughts that continued to plague him.

Opening the door, Diana poked her head in, a bright smile lighting her face. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No,” he simply said as he continued to bounce the ball against the wall, too ashamed to make eye contact with her right now.

Diana knew that he’d been struggling with Bruce’s immortality and had hoped with a little time he’d be able to accept it a little better. Unfortunately, he had seemed more withdrawn over the last week or so, spending more time in his room away from the rest of the family.

She made her way to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Her hands came to rest around her large belly, hoping her daughter would allow her some time to talk with Tim and not interrupt with her random series of kicks that took her breath away at times. She swore this child was trying to kick and claw its way to freedom.

Tim glanced at his surrogate mother out of the corner of his eye, feeling terrible about the emotions he was struggling to understand. He tried to focus on hitting one spot on the wall over and over again with the ball, but knew that he was going to have to talk to her sooner or later about everything…and he had feeling that sooner had just come whether he was ready or not.

“Tim, I wanted to talk to you about Bruce,” she began, carefully choosing her words and praying to Hera that it all came out right. “I know that the news was very unexpected and that you’re having a hard time accepting what’s happened. I want you to know that I’m here for you if decide you want to talk about it.

“I honestly don’t know why my mother chose to do this without talking to us first to see what we wanted or what we thought about it, but it’s done now and there’s nothing that any of us can do to change it.”

Several seconds passed while she waited for him to answer, the only sound the repeated thud of the ball as it bounced against the wall. Her heart felt heavy for him, wondering what upset him the most and wishing more than anything that he’d open up to her. 

They’d had a close relationship ever since she had started dating Bruce and it had only grown over time. She knew that she needed to give him some time to work through all of this, but she needed him to know that she was still here for him to talk to if he needed her. 

Diana finally stood awkwardly to her feet, rubbing her belly as she stared at her son for a long moment. She knew that forcing him to talk to her would accomplish nothing and could end up damaging their relationship. She couldn’t bear that. 

Deciding it was best to leave him be for now, she turned and started to make her way to the door. His voice suddenly cut through the tense silence as her hand reached for the doorknob, causing her to stop.

“What will happen to me?”

She froze with his unexpected question, the hurt that laced his voice piercing her heart. She turned back towards him to find him sitting on the edge of the bed now, ball clutched firmly in his hand as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. His near unreadable expression belied his troubled blue eyes in that moment.

Diana returned to his bed, sinking back down on the edge of it again. “What do you mean by that?” she asked, concerned.

“I’ll continue to age and grow older while you and Bruce never will,” he explained. “I’ll be the one to die while you and Bruce, Nicholas and the baby will go on forever without me.”

His words caused tears to burn behind her eyes, wishing that there was something she could do to change all of this. She wished now that she had never decided to have her immortality removed, had never asked her mother to petition the gods for her. 

While more than relieved that she would never have to be separated from Bruce, it had created a whole new set of problems that she hadn’t anticipated being forced to deal with, new heartaches that she couldn’t quite bring herself to dwell on for too long.

“Tim, there’s no guarantee that Nicholas or the baby will be granted immortality as well.” She managed to keep her voice even despite the way her throat constricted and burned with the words that stung so deep inside of her.

“You know they will be,” Tim stated with a shake of his head. “They’re already both gifted in other ways. It’ll only be a matter of time before they’ll be gifted in that way too.”

“I’m so sorry, Tim,” Diana softly said, her hand moving to rest on his knee. “If there was something I could do so that you would never age too, you know that I’d do it a heartbeat.”

Tim drew a deep frustrated breath as he stared at the floor. “I don’t even know if I would want to be immortal,” he admitted, surprising himself. He wasn’t quite certain where that had come from, but it hadn’t really been a part of the numerous tangled thoughts that had been occupying his mind lately.

“Being immortal isn’t necessarily a gift, Tim,” she confessed. “It is a curse in and of itself as well. Besides, it’s not a guarantee that Bruce or I won’t be killed someday especially with what we do.”

“I know…I’m sorry,” he apologized, his features taking on the familiar brooding expression often seen on his mentor’s face. It was uncanny sometimes how much they were alike in some ways. “I don’t know why this is so hard. I guess I just feel left out…like I’ve been shoved outside of the family.”

Diana’s gentle expression suddenly turned stern…determined. She turned to face him, her one leg bending under her as she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “Listen to me, Timothy Drake Wayne,” she scolded him with all of the motherly love she could give him in that moment, her blue eyes shining with warmth and love. “You are now and forever will be our son. Nothing could ever change that – not gifts bestowed by gods, not the passage of time, and certainly not death.

“I may not have given birth to you, but you are still my son in every meaning of the word and I refuse to allow anything to ever change that. I know that Bruce feels the same way as I do so I’m afraid you’re just going to have to accept it. There’s no escaping us, Tim.”

A smile slowly spread across his face as her words sunk in. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry, mom,” he mumbled. 

She happily returned his warm embrace, rubbing his back as she hugged him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tim,” she reassured him. “I understand that this isn’t going to be easy for any of us. If I had my way, I’d make all of you immortal and never let any of you go, but I’m afraid I can’t make that happen.”

“It’s alright,” he decided as he pulled back to look at her, a question already dancing on his tongue begging to be asked. “So will I get to be in charge and be the one to boss you guys around when I’m older than you?”

“Hera, no!” she exclaimed with a laugh. “Do you honestly think Bruce would allow you to be in charge while there was still breath in his body?”

“No, but it was worth a shot,” he replied with a smirk and a shrug of a shoulder.

“Did you hear that your little brother broke out of his crib last night?” she asked.

“Yah, Alfred said it was quite the accomplishment,” Tim said, laughing. “I wish we could have gotten it on video.”

“I’m sure Bruce has Nicholas’s room wired in every way imaginable,” she snorted with a roll of her eyes. “He’s already fixed the crib and reinforced all of the wooden slats.”

“You really think that’s going to hold him?”

A wide grin spread across her face as she considered it. “Probably not,” she admitted. “He is half Bruce so I’m sure he’ll manage to find a way to escape one way or another.”

Tim shared in her amusement. “Thanks, mom,” he softly murmured.

Diana affectionately brushed a lock of hair from his forehead before she stood to her feet. “Any time,” she replied. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Tim. I’ll never think less of you for anything you tell me.”

“I know,” he acknowledged.

“You better wash up for dinner,” she suggested. “Alfred made you all your favorites to help cheer you up.”

She watched as Tim’s face lit up with the news. “Sweet!” he exclaimed. “I’ll be right down.”

Diana smiled at him as she paused by the door for a moment before closing it, leaving him alone. He was such a special boy…a young man. The thought of him passing on some day broke her heart more than she could bear to think about.

She turned as she closed the door to find Bruce standing in the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at her. “What?” she asked, stunned.

Bruce straightened up, making his way to her and pulling her in for deep kiss that quickly made her weak in the knees. “You,” he murmured, stroking her hair.

“What about me?” she breathlessly inquired, confused by his reaction.

“You’re just so amazing,” he replied, the backs of his fingers caressing her cheek.

“You heard all of that?”

“I stayed out here waiting just in case you needed reinforcements,” he admitted.

Diana chuckled softly. “Did you really think he was going to explode into a fit of anger or something?”

“No, but you never can tell with teenage boys,” he informed her. “They usually say things without thinking first.”

“I thought that was all men in general,” she quipped with a smirk.

Bruce’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the jab, his fingers moving to find her sides as he began to tickle her. “What was that, Princess?”

Diana broke into a fit of laughter as she tried to evade Bruce’s persistent fingers, but to no avail. She wasn’t as agile as she used to be now that she was eight months pregnant and it didn’t take long for him to have her trapped against the wall.

“Bruce!” Diana squealed, fighting to catch her breath between fits of giggles. “Stop it!”

Just then Tim came out of his bedroom, Nerf gun firmly in hand, locked and loaded and aimed directly at his surrogate father. “Unhand my mother!” Tim yelled in mock anger, a devious grin plastered on his face.

“What is this?” Bruce demanded to know. “I take you in - feed, clothe, and adopt you before you even meet her and you take Diana’s side over mine?”

“She’s prettier than you,” Tim teased. “Besides, you’re immortal now. You can take it.”

Tim suddenly unloaded a whole round of Nerf bullets on Bruce before suddenly fleeing down the hallway, swiftly sliding down the banister to freedom. The sudden admonishing voice of Alfred rebuking Tim for using the banister in such an uncivilized manner echoed from down below followed by Tim’s forced apology.

“Vengeance is so sweet,” Bruce decided with a smile as he took Diana’s hand in his. “I still owe him and Dick for Father’s Day, though.”

“You leave the boys alone, Bruce,” she scolded him as they began to make their way towards the stairs. “They were only having fun.”

“If I don’t retaliate, then they’ll think that I’m getting soft,” he shot back. “Don’t think of it as revenge, Princess. Think of it as just maintaining my image.”

“Hera, it’s a good thing I am immortal or I’d have gray hair soon from living in this household,” she said.

“Come on, I’ll race you to the bottom,” Bruce challenged her, releasing her hand as he jumped on the banister.

“Bruce!” she cried. “I can’t race you like this!”

“That’s the point,” he told her, mischievously wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Stunned, Diana could only watch in shock as her husband slid down the banister. By the time she floated down to the bottom of the stairs, Bruce was being thoroughly reprimanded by Alfred for setting a bad example much to Tim’s delight as Nicholas clapped his hands chanting “dada”, obviously wanting him to do it again.

“I was merely showing Tim how to do it right,” Bruce maintained as he leaned down to pick up Nicholas. “His form was terrible. No Wayne slides down a banister like that.”

Diana could only shake her head in amusement as she watched her boys making their way to the dining room, wondering now if she truly was ready to survive immortality in the Wayne household.

Alfred stayed behind with her, looping his arm through Diana’s and escorting her to dinner. “Master Bruce hasn’t slid down that banister since just before his parents died,” he leaned in to speak softly in her ear.

Diana immediately pulled him to a stop, stunned disbelief lighting her face. “Are you serious?”

Alfred nodded his head in response, his eyes suddenly growing moist. “Yes, Miss Diana,” he confirmed. “He never would have done that five years ago. It’s all because of you, Miss Diana”

“He has changed quite a bit over the last two years,” Diana replied with a small smile as they stood in the doorway to the dining room, watching as Bruce put Nicholas in his highchair, tickling him until the little boy was squirming and squealing.

“You have definitely healed his broken heart, brought life and love back into this household. He would be so lost without you, Miss Diana,” he murmured, watching his family with amusement tugging at his lips. 

“He deserves so much happiness, far more than anyone I’ve ever met,” she softly agreed. “He’s such an amazing man. I think that I’m the one who’s lucky.”

“You both are,” he replied. “I’ve never seen two people more meant for each other or more in love than you and Master Bruce. I’m truly happy that you two will be able to have a very long life together.”

Bruce looked up at them just then, a smile playing on his lips as his gaze fell on his beautiful wife. “I know you two are talking about me,” he sternly told them.

“We wouldn’t dream of it, Master Bruce,” Alfred said as he led Diana to her chair.

Diana awkwardly settled into her seat next to Nicholas, her movements becoming more graceless as the time for the baby’s arrival drew closer. She was also growing more uncomfortable, but refused to let it show. It would only cause Bruce to worry more than he already did.

Four more weeks. 

If she could just make it four more weeks, their baby girl would be here and she could finally get back to doing all of the things that she loved to do, the activities and responsibilities that she’d had to give up until after the baby was born.

She knew that it would be more than worth, though, when she could finally hold their daughter. She could imagine how much more excitement their baby girl was going to add to the Wayne family.

XXX

Batman silently made his way through the vent system of Gotham General Hospital with a definite purpose in mind. He had to see the Penguin for himself, needed to gather more information about who was behind his shooting.

After several hours of emergency surgery, he’d pulled through despite the amount of blood that he’d lost. If it hadn’t been for his bodyguards getting him to the hospital so quickly, he would have bled to death. That fact alone told him that his bodyguards hadn’t just found him in an alley like they had claimed. They had to have been witnesses to the shooting.

Making a right turn, Batman mentally calculated how much further he needed to go in order to get to the ICU. He knew the layout of the hospital like the back of his hand, sneaking in here to obtain much needed information becoming something of an art with all of the security upgrades made to it over the last couple of years. Thankfully, Wayne Enterprises had been the one to make those security upgrades.

Turning down the next vent shaft, he was bombarded with the muddled sounds of dozens of conversations coming from all directions, alerting him to the fact that he was now in the patient care wing of the hospital. 

_“I’m sorry, Mrs. Jones, but your husband only has a few months to live…”_

_“Just hold your arm very still…this won’t hurt a bit…”_

_“I need my pain medicine now!”_

_“Why hasn’t the doctor been in to see me yet?”_

_“I’m sorry to inform you that we’ll have to amputate your leg in order to save your life…”_

There was so much heartache and suffering, tribulations that never seemed to have an end in sight. No matter how hard he worked or how long he fought, it would never be enough to help end the suffering and yet he knew that he couldn’t give up. He needed to press on not only for Gotham, but for his family’s safety as well.

He paused for a brief moment before taking a left, his night vision lenses casting an eerie green glow on everything as he continued to mentally track his progress. The sterile smell of the hospital grew stronger, assaulting his nostrils. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around Sienna Conti shooting the Penguin but it was the most plausible explanation for what had happened to him.

Knowing Cobblepot, he had probably gotten greedy, pushing Sienna too far, not realizing or knowing exactly who he had been dealing with all along. Although raised in Italy by her mother away from her father’s influence or his numerous enemies, Sienna was still a Falcone at heart. There were some things that could not be altered or prevented no matter what anyone tried to do.

He was going to have to keep a close careful watch on Sienna Conti now, adding her to his already long list of criminals that had infiltrated his city. Gotham seemed to be a magnet for crime and corruption no matter how hard he worked at ridding his home of it.

Coming to a stop by a vent cover, Batman peered through the grating to find the Penguin in a hospital bed, hooked up to every kind of monitor, his face ghostly pale. It was almost surreal to see his longtime nemesis like this, lying helpless in a hospital bed on the brink of death. It had only been a matter of time before he crossed the wrong person or got a little too greedy for his own good.

He quickly scanned the room, finding it empty save for Cobblepot. He had no doubt that his bodyguards were standing guard just outside the door keeping watch over him along with a couple of GCPD officers just in case there was another attempt on his life.

He was anxious for Cobblepot to wake up so he could question him about what had happened though he knew it would be difficult getting the truth out of him. He wouldn’t give it up easily especially when it was something illegal that he was involved in. Somehow, though, Batman always managed to get what he needed.

“Batman, come in.”

Robin’s voice echoed in his ear, causing him to growl low in his throat. Now was definitely not a good time. “What is it?” he hissed something low and dangerous.

“I think I found something,” Robin informed him. “I was stopping a mugging when I spotted some of Penguin’s men loading something into a large truck so I followed them.”

“Where are you now?” he demanded.

“Some old abandoned factory near the outskirts of town,” Robin replied, his voice low.

“Stay where you are and do not enter,” Batman ordered him. “I mean it. Do not enter. You wait for me and we’ll go in together. I’m on my way.”

“Fine,” Robin reluctantly agreed.

Batman studied the Penguin for a moment longer before beginning to backtrack his way out. The Penguin was going to have to wait for the time being especially if Tim had managed to find where they could be manufacturing the weapons. 

All he needed was something to tie Sienna Conti and the Penguin to all of this and it would finally be over, one more threat to Gotham and the world eliminated.

XXX

Robin didn’t know how much longer he could wait for Batman to show up as he paced behind a large tree. There was definitely something going on inside there, something that could bust this whole case wide open. He huffed under his breath as he thought about Bruce’s order to stay put until he arrived, wishing now that he hadn’t contacted him. He should have just gone in.

He knew that he should wait for backup, but he was itching to get in there and put a stop to all of this. The Penguin’s men were getting away with building more and more deadly weapons with every second that ticked by. He knew from Dick that they had already made their way to Bludhaven. 

How long before they showed up in New York City, Washington DC, Los Angeles or even Europe?

With a huff of growing frustration, Robin folded his arms against his chest as he leaned against the trunk of the tree that had kept him hidden from view, his gaze focused on the factory building. They had been in there for almost an hour. He feared that they would be leaving soon, possibly taking important evidence with them.

His frown deepened as he watched a couple of Penguin’s men come out of one of the buildings, carrying a large wooden crate that looked just like the ones that they had seen down at the docks that night. They were transporting something, probably more weapons.

Growing frustrated, Robin’s hand went to his commlink to contact Batman when everything suddenly went black.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 51

Batman crouched low up on a rafter in one of the buildings of the abandoned factory on the outer edge of Gotham, his eyes narrowing in anger at the sight of Tim tied to a chair. With his chin resting on his chest, he appeared to still be unconscious or he was faking it to buy himself some more time.

From here, he looked to be alright for the most part, but he wouldn’t know more until he actually got to him. When he’d arrived, he’d found the batcycle parted beneath a large tree, but no sign of Robin anywhere. After no response from his commlink, he’d tracked his signal inside here, more than a little relieved to find his partner relatively well.

The Penguin’s men as well as others that he didn’t recognize were packing weapons to be shipped out while others worked on assembling them. It made his chest clench painfully with the ramifications, knowing that some of the military grade weapons had already escaped Gotham. He’d hoped to be able to contain it before they got out, but that was no longer possible. All he could do now was try to keep anymore weapons from getting out of his city.

Batman began to slowly creep forward, anxious to get Tim out of here, but at the same time needing to control the situation. He had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to get another chance like this. Sienna was far too smart to risk keeping the operation going if she felt that he was closing in on her. He had a gut feeling she was intelligent and calculating just like her father had been, making her a very dangerous opponent.

Glancing down, the Dark Knight noticed the concrete below him was stained with blood. This had to be the place where the Penguin had been shot. He needed to get down there and gather evidence in order to prove that Sienna Conti was involved so that he could put both of them away for life.

Batman suddenly froze as he spotted the ninja dressed in black entering from the far end of the building, talking to someone on his cell phone. He crouched low to the rafter, almost molding his body to it. His hand slipped up to adjust the hearing enhancer in his cowl, allowing him to pick up the conversation.

He waited and watched as the ninja drew closer, risking a quick glance at Robin to check on him. Still unconscious. Glancing back down at the ninja, he found that he had stopped near some crates away from the hustle and bustle of Penguin’s men who were working hard at assembling the weapons.

“You don’t have to come down here,” Owen insisted. “I’ve got everything under control.”

Owen began pacing back and forth, his annoyance more than evident in the way that he carried himself, a definite edge to his voice. Batman was more than anxious for another confrontation with him. He would not escape their next meeting.

“I told you that I have it under control,” Owen angrily hissed, gripping the phone tightly. “No, there’s no sign of Batman yet, but I will take care of him when he shows up and I’ll take care of him my way this time.”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Batman’s mouth with the ninja’s promise as well as his inflated ego. They would just see who was going to take care of whom a lot sooner than the ninja even realized.

“We are not shutting down operations now,” Owen growled. “We can’t stop things now. We’ve got orders coming in from all over the world.”

Batman’s stomach lurched with that bit of news. This had already gotten far bigger than he’d hoped. He angrily ground his teeth, fury flooding his veins that he hadn’t been able to stop it long before now.

“Yah, well I wasn’t the one who shot the Penguin now was I, Sienna?” Owen spat out. “You’re the one who decided to send a message to the crime world that you were here and now everything’s on the verge of crumbling.”

Sienna Conti. 

She was involved, had been the one to shoot the Penguin just like he’d assumed. They had been able to stay a couple of steps ahead of him up until now, but not any longer. He had suspected that Sienna was Penguin’s partner, had returned to Gotham to take over where her father and siblings had left off. 

Now, he just needed the evidence that would link it all together.

“I have a lot at stake in this too,” Owen nearly yelled, seething over how everything was beginning to unravel. “Fine…I’ll start moving the operation, but I’m getting sick of your games, Sienna. You better not double cross me too or I’ll guarantee you’ll regret it.”

Owen immediately disconnected the call, slipping his cell phone into a hidden pocket. He suddenly spun on his heel, his fist connecting with a crate as he yelled in rage. He took a long slow deep breath as he attempted to calm himself before finally turning his attention to the activity around him.

“Stop what you’re doing!” he barked. “We’re shutting down and moving out to a new location. Let’s move it…now!”

Everyone immediately sprung into action, moving this way and that as they quickly began dismantling equipment and packing things up. Batman had to admit they worked like a finally tuned machine, everyone knowing their job and moving with great proficiency.

He silently shot his grappling gun towards another rafter, keeping his eyes focused on the ninja in black. He wasn’t about to lose him this time. He just hoped that Robin was done playing possum if he truly was, ready to join in the brawl that was about to begin because he was going to need the backup with this many thugs to deal with at once.

Batman swiftly swung through the air, his cape billowing behind him as he drove a boot into the ninja’s back, knocking him flat on the ground. Turning, Bruce saw Robin already removing the ropes that had bound him just moments before, a fierce scowl on his young partner’s face as he stood to his feet.

“What took you so long?” Robin snapped. “I could’ve been dead for all you knew!”

“I was here,” Batman maintained as he turned his attention to the ninja who was already on his feet now. “Besides, I knew you were fine.”

“Your overwhelming concern is touching,” Robin grumbled with a frown as he pulled out a pair of batarangs and threw them at a couple of gangsters coming his way, knocking them both out cold before racing towards the others.

Batman immediately began circling the ninja, a smirk already playing on his lips. “Care to take me on a tour of your little operation here?” the Dark Knight rasped something dark and menacing.

“Not today, my friend. I have a Bat to exterminate,” Owen grinned ominously beneath the mask he wore before charging at him.

Batman promptly blocked the ninja’s strike, spinning on his heel and following up with an elbow to the back of Owen’s head. They both turned quickly, Batman following up with a boot to the chest that sent the ninja crashing into a couple of barrels.

Owen swiftly recovered, breathing hard as he turned to face the Dark Knight with a growl on his lips, determined not to lose this battle. He was far better than this freak in a bat suit and he was going to prove it once and for all.

Behind him, Batman could feel the heat of the battle that Robin was involved in, but he trusted his young partner to be able to take care of himself in a fight. Right now, he needed to focus on the skilled warrior in front of him. He was his key to getting to Sienna Conti.

Owen came at him again with a series of kicks and strikes that Batman easily deflected, blocking the strikes and delivering a couple of his own. He grabbed the ninja by the arm, flipping him over onto the ground before slamming his boot into his shoulder.

The ninja ground his teeth against the pain that spiked through him as he tried to wrench his arm free from the Gotham vigilante’s hold on him but not before the loud cracking of a couple of bones. Cursing under his breath, Owen managed to break free despite the pain lancing through his now broken arm. He held it gingerly against his body as he jumped to his feet, pulling his katana free.

Owen’s chest was heaving both with rage as well as pain as he began a counterattack against the infamous Batman. He was not about to be taken down by this joke in a bat suit. He didn’t even possess any Meta abilities making him more than breakable…and break him he would.

He charged at the Caped Crusader, swinging his katana with a fierce vengeance. Batman easily dodged the attack with a series of back flips, smiling to himself. The ninja was getting sloppy, allowing his emotions to gain control over him. It would ultimately be his undoing.

On the other side of the warehouse, Robin knocked one of Penguin’s men out with the electrified brass knuckles he wore on his fist. Without even looking, he immediately raised his fist beside his head, eliminating an attack sneaking up on him from behind.

He glanced at his mentor and partner, briefly watching him as Batman narrowly avoided a shuriken being thrown at his head. Turning, Robin turned his attention to some guys working furiously to take as many assembled weapons with them as they could before escaping. 

Racing towards them, he threw one bola after another, wrapping them up and stopping them from getting away before moving on to a thug who had one of the dangerous weapons pointed directly at Batman. Robin swiftly threw a batarang, nailing him in the back of the head before he could shoot his surrogate father.

Releasing a relieved breath, he turned his attention to stopping some men who were working feverishly at packing up their research and dismantling as much of the equipment as possible before being caught. Grabbing a handful of batbombs, he threw them at them with a flick of his wrist, the knockout gas quickly rendering them unconscious.

Turning his attention to the other side of the building, Robin knew that he needed to take out some of the trucks that had been backed into the warehouse before anyone got away with the weapons. An enormous guy suddenly moved to stand in his way in an attempt to stop him from getting to the trucks, a crowbar firmly in hand. Robin leapt on top of a nearby table, flipping over the man in one fluid motion. Turning, he drove a boot into the man’s back, causing him to crash into the table.

Batman threw a small smoke bomb before shooting his grappling gun and allowing it to carry him to the top of a stack of crates. He turned just in time to see a handful of shuriken flying through the smoky air where he had just been a moment ago. The silver razor-sharp stars glinted in the erratic lighting of the warehouse as they sliced through the air only to imbed deeply into the wooden crates that he was now perched upon. 

Grabbing a batarang, the Dark Knight threw it at one of the lights above, taking it out and causing shards of glass to rain down on the ninja. The lenses in his cowl compensated for the sudden loss of light, allowing him to see the ninja despite the darkness enveloping him.

Explosions suddenly echoed in his ears causing Batman to look in time to see a couple of the trucks going up in flames. Turning his attention back to his skilled opponent, he leapt off of the crates, landing on top of the ninja and pinning him to the ground.

Batman’s fist connected with Owen’s jaw before he yanked the ninja up onto his feet. He roughly pulled his arms behind him causing the ninja to cry out as he handcuffed him, finally containing him at last. Turning him around, Bruce ripped the mask away, revealing the ninja’s identity.

“Who are you?” Batman growled as he glowered darkly at the man before him.

“This isn’t over,” Owen managed to say, blood oozing from his lip and trickling down his chin. “You’ve got nothing.”

Batman pulled him closer, his hot breath blasting against the defeated ninja’s face. “You are going to tell me everything that I want to know,” he threatened him. “By the time I through with you, you’re not going to be able to talk fast enough.”

A sudden shot pierced the air and rang in Batman’s ears as blood abruptly began to trickle down Owen Kita’s forehead from a small bullet hole. Releasing him, Batman rapidly turned around, searching the partial darkness for any sign of the shooter. He raced in the direction of where the bullet had to have come from, searching behind some metal containers for the shooter only to come up empty.

There was no one there.

XXX

Batman picked up one of the guns, carefully studying it and inspecting it. The technology was somewhat advanced, but not as much as he would’ve expected it to be. The thought of a fanatical group or some country getting their hands on these weapons made him ill to his core. He couldn’t allow that to happen no matter the cost.

“What are we going to do with all of these weapons?” Jim Gordon asked him. The full weight of what they had discovered was evident in the haunted look that pervaded the commissioner’s eyes as he stared at the crates of weapons.

“Destroy them,” Batman bluntly stated, a sneer on his lips as he stared at the gun-like weapon in his hand. It caused a cold chill to race through him for more reasons than just one as the past echoed distantly in his mind. “We can’t risk the chance of these weapons falling into the wrong hands.”

“Isn’t there someplace safe that these can be kept just in case they’re needed for defense against alien invasions?”

“I don’t like the idea of these things being around for any reason,” Batman admitted as he glanced at Robin who was busy gathering evidence.

Jim’s frown deepened as he tried to think of a way of dealing with this. “What about securing them on the Watchtower? They would be safe there, wouldn’t they?”

Batman immediately shook his head in response. “The government already thinks we possess too much power and fear that we’ll eventually take over the world,” he replied as he picked up something that looked similar to a large bullet. “If they knew we had these weapons, it could turn into an all out war against the Justice League.”

He turned over the bullet-shaped projectile in his gauntleted fingers, examining it. He needed to take it back to the Batcave where he could run tests on it, figure out a way to neutralize the liquid component of it if possible. The casing was black and smooth, gleaming in the light that was suspended directly above their heads, the color of it changing to varying shades of gray as he turned it over in his fingers.

It appeared as though it was liquid encased in a metal shell...the same black liquid that had been inside of those barrels that had been sent up to the Watchtower.

He internally shuddered as thoughts of nearly losing Diana that horrible day crept back into his mind, threatening to take his legs out from under him again. If she had been any closer to the explosion, if Clark hadn’t gotten to her in time, if there had been more than just one barrel…

“Batman?” Jim called to him, noticing the sudden horror that had seemed to wash over him, momentarily taking the superhero away from the warehouse they were both standing in.

“We need to destroy all of this before anyone else gets hurt or killed,” Batman growled, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I’ll take a gun and ammunition back to the cave to research it. In the meantime, I’ve contacted Green Lantern to come and take care of all of this.”

Jim began to shake his head as he tossed a gun back into a crate. “It terrifies me to think that our own government was secretly developing something as frightening as this,” he said in obvious disgust. “I’m afraid to imagine what other weapons they could be working on that we still know nothing about.”

“What worries me is that, even though we’re destroying these weapons now, whoever is behind this still has the research in their possession,” Batman rasped. “We could be looking at trying to stop this operation all over again in a few months.”

Jim studied him for a long moment, noticing the tension in the vigilante’s body, the tight set of his angular jaw. “You know who’s behind all of this, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I don’t have enough proof yet to make an arrest let alone try to convict,” the Dark Knight ground out.

“If anyone can get the proof that we need to end this, it’s you,” Jim told him, his hand coming to rest on Batman’s shoulder in reassurance as he glanced at Robin. “Good work tonight…both of you.”

“I’m afraid it wasn’t good enough,” Batman angrily stated as he glanced at the ninja lying dead on the ground.

He had no doubt in his mind that Sienna Conti was the one who had shot her partner as well as the Penguin, keeping them from getting the information and the proof that they needed to close this case. Sienna was proving far more dangerous and deadly than he had originally given her credit for. There was definitely a dark streak that ran deeply through her like an icy current, one that was ruthless and calculating.

If she only knew that she was about to have a bat shadowing her every move, she would leave Gotham while she still could.

XXX

Bruce made his way up the stairs from the batcave into the manor, his mind still racing with all that had happened tonight. He was livid that he hadn’t been able to get the information that he had needed to nail Sienna Conti and the Penguin for these murders. His lead was dead in the morgue, the information he had dying with him.

His only hope now lay in all of the evidence that they had gathered at the warehouse. If he was lucky, they’d be able to pull some fingerprints that matched Cobblepot or Sienna, but he knew that they were both too smart to make a stupid mistake like that.

Stopping before the refrigerator, Bruce paused as he reached for a bottle of juice, noticing a new picture among Alfred’s growing collection of family moments. This was one of Diana holding their son up in the air, both of them laughing as Nicholas gazed at her with utter adoration.

The sweet moment captured on film by Alfred was so touching, warming him clear to his toes and helping to alleviate a small measure of the anger and frustration still brewing inside of him attempting to drown him. He lightly ran the tip of his finger longingly over Diana, mesmerized by how breathtaking she was. 

He couldn’t wait to see her, to wrap his body around hers. She always managed to soothe the demons inside that threatened to consume him, trying to drag him into that dark chasm and away from her and his family that he loved.

Grabbing his juice, he left the kitchen, anxious to see his wife even though she was no doubt asleep. She was growing more radiant every day with their daughter growing inside of her, a beautiful little girl that had been made in the midst of their heated passion for one another.

He could hardly wait until the moment he could hold her in his arms and see her face. He had no doubt she would be beautiful and not just because she was blessed by Aphrodite, but because of who her mother was.

Making his way to the stairs, he noticed a soft glow of light coming from the library, arousing his curiosity. He paused in the doorway to find Diana sitting on the couch with yarn and knitting needles in hand, a look of pure frustration on her face. She was wearing a nightgown and silk robe; her raven hair tousled and pulled up into a messy ponytail. He didn’t think she could possibly look any more adorable than she did in that moment.

“What are you doing up, Princess?”

Diana looked up to find her handsome husband standing in the doorway, a faint smile on his face. His eyes were filled with something else, though, something much different…darker, angrier. It had not been a good night according to Tim so she had prepared herself for the worst, more than ready to fight in order to keep the demons at bay within him.

“I think I’m knitting, but I’m not exactly sure,” she replied with a frown as she held up her creation.

Bruce couldn’t stifle the chuckle that escaped his lips despite his dark brooding mood as he made his way to her. “What is that supposed to be?”

“It’s a blanket for Dinah and Ollie’s baby,” she stated in mock indignation as she studied it. “Doesn’t it look like it?”

“Not exactly, but I’m sure you’ll get there eventually, ” he attempted to reassure her as he studied the very uneven beginning of what was supposed to be a blanket. “How did you learn to knit?”

Diana huffed, blowing a loose raven curl out of her face in annoyance. “I obviously haven’t yet,” she grumbled. “I was trying to teach myself, but it’s obviously not going very well.”

“What made you take up knitting all of the sudden?” he asked as he settled onto the couch beside her.

“I’m going stir-crazy, Bruce,” she complained. “I love it that you’re here with me, but I have got to get out of this house.”

“What do you want to do?” he questioned her, his face veiled in sudden concern. “I’ll take you any place you want to go as long as it isn’t too stressful for you.”

“We could start Christmas shopping,” she suggested, hoping to ease him into what she really wanted to do.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early, Princess?” he asked with a frown. “Christmas isn’t for another three months.”

“Okay, how about we go to the Gotham Museum gala exhibit in a couple of weeks,” she asked with sudden excitement, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling.

Bruce’s frown immediately deepened with the revelation, hating the idea. “Excuse me?”

“They uncovered some more ancient artifacts from Greece that I would love to see,” she explained, setting her knitting aside to face her husband.

Bruce set his juice down on the coffee table, his hands coming to rest on her thighs as he studied her face. “Diana, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he replied. “By then, you’ll be two weeks from your delivery date. Remember what happened with Nicholas? He came two weeks early.”

“That doesn’t mean that it’s going to happen this time,” she maintained.

He had a bad feeling about this in more ways than just one. He could already see that he was not going to win this argument. “How about I schedule a private tour of the artifacts for just the two of us,” he suggested. “I’ll take you to lunch; we can spend the whole afternoon at the museum.”

Diana sighed in disappointment. “I really want to go to the gala, Bruce,” she insisted. “They’re bringing in a couple of pieces that may have a connection to the Amazons. Besides, a highly respected archeologist from Greece is going to be there as well.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, his gut telling him this was not a good idea. Something about this felt very wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what it was just yet. “I don’t like this, Princess.”

Diana suddenly grabbed him by the front of his gray t-shirt, pulling him close until their noses almost touched. Her blue eyes were aflame with outright determination. “Bruce Wayne, if you don’t get me out of this house and take me to this gala, I swear by Hera that I will lose my mind. You definitely do not want that to happen.”

A smile slowly spread across his face as he gazed at her. She was just so damn beautiful when she was fired up. It only turned him on even more. Instead of arguing anymore with her, he closed the short distance between them, kissing her passionately and earning a throaty moan for his efforts.

“Well, I guess we can’t let that happen then, can we?” he murmured against her lips with a smirk.

“When an Amazon finally looses it, it’s not a pretty sight, Bruce,” she informed him, tilting her head and kissing him again before burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled clean like soap and yet so very masculine. It always created a fierce flutter of longing in her stomach.

Bruce chuckled softly as he leaned against the back of the couch, pulling her with him and holding her close as he rubbed her back, savoring the feel of her in his arms. This was why he fought every night, why he pushed himself so hard. It was for her and his family, for his city. He knew in his heart that he’d give up his very life for this woman without a second thought.

“Princess, even if you did go Amazon crazy on me, you’d still be incredibly beautiful,” he told her.

Diana giggled softly before suddenly growing serious, her hand coming up to rest against his chest. “I’m sorry things didn’t go as well as you had hoped tonight,” she said as she caressed him through his t-shirt. “I know how much you wanted to catch whoever was behind all of this.”

Bruce tightened his hold on her, taking comfort in her presence…the warmth and feel of her so perfect against him, allowing her to help quiet his anger and fears. “I’ll find the evidence and the proof that I need to put them away,” he stated. “They won’t get away with these murders or with creating these damn weapons.”

“Well, you stopped it for now,” she reminded him. “Tim said that you were able to capture over twenty-five people involved in the ring. That’s huge, Bruce.”

“There are still others who need to be behind bars,” he replied, his mood growing dark as the heat of his anger fueled his tone. “There’s no telling how many of these guns have already gotten out of Gotham. Penguin and his partner are the ones who really need to pay.”

“Do you know who his partner is?”

“It’s Sienna Conti,” he told her. “I just don’t have the proof for the GCPD to arrest her or the Penguin yet.”

Diana felt him grow tense in her embrace causing her to pull back, holding his face in her hands. “You will stop her and anyone else who has gotten their hands on these guns,” she reassured him, “and I’ll always be right there by your side to help you.”

Bruce kissed her again; this one much more heated than the last as his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth until she was left gasping for air. Struggling to catch her breath, Diana rested her forehead against his. 

“Wow,” she murmured. “What was that for?”

“For being you,” he gently admitted. “You always make me feel better…keep me grounded. Without you, I’d still be so lost.”

Diana smiled softly as she kissed him again. “Well, it’s far too late to go back now. You’re stuck with me, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce smiled back in response. “Let’s go to bed, Princess.” 

Diana groaned with the thought as Bruce released his hold on her. Standing to his feet, he took her hands, pulling her up onto her feet. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t sleep and I can’t get comfortable,” she confessed, reluctantly following him. “Your daughter keeps kicking me until I wake up.”

“I’ll help you get comfortable,” he said with a wolfish leer, taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs towards their bedroom.

“You have to stop to see your son first,” she reminded him. “You don’t want a repeat performance of last night.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” he whispered as he entered Nicholas’s room.

Coming to a stop by his crib, Bruce leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead, smiling when Nicholas jabbered “dada” in his sleep. Even fast asleep, the little boy knew that his father was there.

Diana watched her son as he slept, noticing once again how much he looked like his father. She leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his arm. “He is definitely going to keep us on our toes as he gets older.”

“I have no doubt about it,” he agreed, turning and leading her from the room. “Our only hope now is that our daughter will be more like me and less mischeivious.”

“He gets his mischievousness from you,” Diana replied as they climbed into bed. “Besides, you know that we can’t get that lucky. She’ll probably be worse.”

Bruce quickly moved in behind her, pressing his chest against her back. She sighed contentedly as his arms snaked their way around her stomach, his body molding so perfectly against hers. She interlaced her fingers with his that rested on her belly.

“I love you, Princess,” he sleepily murmured into her hair.

“I love you too,” she replied, trying to contain her excitement about the gala at the Gotham museum.

She could hardly wait. Two weeks suddenly felt like an eternity, but it was nice to have something to look forward to now, helping to keep her occupied until their daughter finally arrived.

XXX

Sienna stood before the window in the library of her father’s forsaken mansion, a glass of red wine in her hand. Her cold gaze stared out into the darkness of the night, lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t help the regret of having to take Owen’s life and yet it had needed to be done. She couldn’t risk him implicating her in any of this.

She had too many plans – her father’s business to resurrect, a Bat to get revenge on, and a certain billionaire to bed. Her lips curled into a dark smirk as she took another drink, thoughts of the dashing Mr. Wayne invading her thoughts and extinguishing any remaining guilt over killing Owen that might have been still lingering inside of her.

She could hardly wait to get her hands on that man, ridding him of his wife. Two weeks from tonight, her dreams would become a reality. No more Diana Wayne. No more baby. Then, Bruce would be all hers.

Together, they would build an empire like nothing the world had ever seen before, the Falcone and Wayne names associated and wed together as one just like they would be. They would gain infamy, forever linked together. 

And she would have Bruce Wayne all to herself.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 52

Nicholas sat on the medical bed facing the Martian Manhunter, his contagious giggles reverberating throughout the empty infirmary. From her position behind her son, Diana was beginning to think that J’onn was spending more time playing with the little boy than actually testing his Meta powers, allowing his hand to phase in and out as Nicholas attempted to grab hold of him.

Bruce had been adamant about keeping careful track of Nicholas’s development especially his Meta abilities. He didn’t like surprises, always wanting to know what was going to happen before it actually did. She, on the other hand, was content to just take the changes as they came, but was more than willing to do what it took to put her husband’s mind at ease.

Growing up on a magical island, things like this were just a normal part of life, second nature to her. Unlike her husband who chose to keep a tight rein over any extraneous factors that could possibly upset the very delicate, controlled balance that he preferred in life.

Of course, after everything that Bruce had been through in life as well as the mayhem that continually tried to rein down on Gotham, she could hardly blame him for being as obsessed as he was.

Diana smiled as Nicholas giggled again, a full belly laugh that bubbled up from deep inside of him as J’onn played peek-a-boo with him. She watched the usually fearsome Martian Manhunter as he covered and uncovered his face with his hands, his expression so gentle.

She didn’t know who was having more fun or which amused her the most – witnessing the usually stoic Martian acting like this or Nicholas’s reaction to it.

Hearing someone approaching, Diana looked up to find Nightwing coming towards her, a smile on his face. “Hey, what are you doing up here?” she asked, surprised.

“Superman nominated me to join the League,” Nightwing replied as he came to stand beside her. “I had to come up here this afternoon to fill out a ton of paperwork that I have no doubt Bats created. I also have to take some tests and go through a physical assessment before Supes can actually bring it before the Founders.”

“Ick!” Nicholas cried in excitement at the sight of his eldest brother, immediately reaching out towards him.

Dick smiled in response, picking him up and tossing him up high into the air. “Hey, what’s going on, little bat?”

Nicholas held up the stuffed rabbit that Dick had gotten for him when he’d been born, babbling endlessly and telling his brother a tale that only he could truly understand. He giggled as he hugged his bunny before pointing at J’onn again.

“I ran into Bats,” Dick told her. “He told me you guys were in here for Nick’s check up and shots.”

“Nicholas doesn’t know about that part yet,” Diana informed him, patting her young son’s back in reassurance though he had no idea about what was coming. “He thinks he’s just here to play with Uncle J’onn again.”

“Do you want me to stick around in case he freaks out over the shots?” Nightwing offered.

“You can if you want to, but Bruce is supposed to come by soon,” Diana replied. “What did he say about Kal nominating you to join the League?”

Dick sighed heavily as he lightly bounced his little brother in his arms while Nicholas tried to remove Dick’s Nightwing mask from his face. He tilted his little head, completely absorbed in the task, wanting to see his brother’s face.

“I don’t think that Bats is against it, but he’s also not thrilled about it,” he confessed, disappointment coloring his voice as he kept his focus on his little brother.

Diana could feel his underlying frustration, her hand coming to rest against his back. “It’s only because he loves you,” she ventured, not knowing how much of this he wanted to hear right now, but pressed on anyways. “He worries about you far more than you realize, Dick. Even though you are on your own, he still checks on you frequently. You just don’t know it.”

Dick’s head turned in stunned disbelief to face her. “Really?”

“Most definitely,” she confirmed. “I know you both have had your differences over the years and that you and Bruce don’t always see eye to eye, but he loves you, Dick…we both do. I’m afraid your parents will continue to worry about you no matter how old you are. Even though you’re not around all the time like Tim, you’re still a son to me as well.”

Nightwing slowly nodded his head, suddenly choked up by her words. “Thanks, Diana,” he softly said. “That really means a lot to me.”

“May I take Nicholas?” J’onn asked. “I need to do a couple more tests and then you can have him back.”

Dick handed Nicholas over to J’onn much to Nicholas’s dismay before turning his attention back to Diana. “You’ve seriously been the best thing that has ever happened to Bruce,” he told her. “I was always so worried that he’d continue to shut everyone out of his life until he’d finally pushed everyone away who had ever cared about him, but you changed all of that. You totally lit up his whole depressing world.”

“Thanks, Dick,” she said, rubbing her belly and stifling a gasp at an exceptionally sharp kick. “I love him very much…love our family that we have together.”

“And everyone knows that he’s completely and madly in love with you,” he replied with a goofy grin. “I never thought I’d see the day that Bruce would be so whipped by a woman.”

“I am not whipped.”

Both turned to see Batman entering the infirmary with Wonder Girl, a scowl on his surrogate father’s face. Dick lit up at the sight of his girlfriend, ignoring the death glare from the Dark Knight. “Donna, I thought you weren’t coming up here until later?”

“I got done with my photo shoot early,” Donna informed him. “Batman told me you were in here so I came to see you.”

Dick quickly pulled her into his arms, his lips eagerly finding hers in a heated kiss. Batman’s scowl deepened as he came to stand beside Diana, nonchalantly taking her hand in his as he watched Dick and his girlfriend make out in front of them.

“Alright you two,” Batman finally growled. “No fraternizing on the Watchtower. If you want to be a part of the League, you’re going to have to follow the rules, Nightwing.”

Diana shot an incredulous look at Bruce, memories of cornering him in his lab on the Watchtower a few weeks ago still fresh in her mind. “You did not just say that,” she whispered to him.

A small smirk played at the one corner of his mouth. “Someone has to have some self-control around here.”

Bruce grunted as Diana’s elbow connected with his side in a silent yet sharp reprimand. “You’ve never complained about my control,” she seductively murmured with a satisfied smirk of her own.

Bruce immediately turned to look at her. She could practically feel his gaze burning through her, setting her blood on fire. “Nor have you complained about mine,” he slyly shot back.

“Why don’t you two come over for dinner tonight?” Diana suggested, quickly changing the subject. “I’m sure that Alfred won’t mind.”

“Actually, Donna is going to give me a private tour of the Watchtower,” Dick replied. “How about tomorrow night?”

“Sounds good; I’ll let Alfred know,” Diana agreed with a nod of her head as she rubbed her belly again in an effort to soothe her very restless daughter. These last three weeks were going to be pure torture.

“We’ll see you later,” Donna said with a mischeivious grin as she took Dick’s hand in hers and quickly began leading him away.

“If you do anything inappropriate while you’re on the ‘Tower, I will know,” Batman rasped threateningly.

Dick just glanced at him over his shoulder with a grin. “Sorry, but I can’t make any promises I don’t intend to keep.”

Batman growled under his breath, gritting his teeth in annoyance. “This is a very bad idea.”

“Bruce,” Diana gently chided him. “Don’t you dare vote against him joining the League. He’ll be a very valuable asset and you know it.”

Batman turned towards her, a frown firmly in place. “We’ll see how he passes his probationary membership.”

“You are the one who trained him so I’m sure he’ll be just fine,” she reminded him.

Batman’s frown deepened as he studied his wife, noticing for the first time the shadows that had formed beneath her eyes. “You look absolutely exhausted,” he stated in obvious displeasure, his gauntleted hand coming to rest against the side of her face. “You’re still having trouble sleeping aren’t you? You told me the other day that you were sleeping better.”

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she attempted to reassure him. “Hopefully, I can get some sleep in three weeks after she’s finally born.”

“Princess,” he sharply reprimanded with nothing more than his affectionate name for her alone, his frown turning into a displeased scowl. “You really think you’ll be able to get more sleep after the baby is born?”

Diana leaned in and kissed him deeply, trying to get his attention off of her. She ended up breaking the kiss with a sharp gasp as the baby made its presence known again with a kick that took her breath away. Bruce gently backed her up into a chair before kneeling down in front of her.

“J’onn!” Bruce called, his voice that of the Bat as he ripped off his gauntlets before he placed his hands on Diana’s belly. His daughter kicked hard just beneath the palm of his hand. It was strong and sharp, far more so than anything he’d ever felt when she’d been pregnant with Nicholas. “Why didn’t you tell me she was this active?”

“It’s not that bad,” she tried to tell him with a wince, but he wasn’t buying any of it.

J’onn returned with Nicholas in his arms, the boy suddenly squealing in excitement at the sight of his father. “Dada!”

Standing to his feet, Batman took Nicholas into his arms as he fought to keep his face expressionless, but it was next to impossible with Diana in pain. “Hey, little partner,” he greeted him. “Are you behaving for Uncle J’onn?”

Nicholas patted his father’s cowled face with his little hand, jabbering incessantly in response as J’onn knelt before Diana. The Martian closed his eyes, opening his mind to the little one growing inside of her as his hands came to rest on her belly. Batman stood behind him, looking on with the worry that was welling in his chest.

“I am amazed at how strong this child is not only physically, but in spirit as well,” J’onn informed them. “I’m afraid you will have your hands more than full with this little one as she grows.”

Bruce and Diana groaned in unison, both relieved that their baby was alright and in bewilderment for the strong-willed little girl that they were going to be raising. “Is there anything that you can do to help calm her some so Diana can get some rest?” Bruce asked.

“Let me see what I can do,” J’onn replied, his eyes falling closed again as he concentrated.

Bruce intently watched her as Diana seemed to visibly relax a little, the grimace gone from her face now. She released a long slow breath, relieved to finally feel a measure of the tension leaving her body as her baby seemed to relax within her.

“Better?” J’onn asked as few moments.

“Yes, thanks,” she replied. “What did you do?”

“I sang her a lullaby that I used to sing to my children,” he informed her as he stood to his feet. “It seemed to soothe her for the time being.”

“We’ll have to remember that for after she’s born,” Bruce commented.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get Nicholas’s vaccinations ready,” J’onn told them.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked her again as she stood to her feet.

“I’m much better now,” she reassured him.

“I think we should cancel our RSVP for the museum gala next Saturday,” he told her.

Diana immediately shook her head in disagreement. “No way,” she stated. “Nothing is keeping us from going.”

Bruce sighed heavily as he set Nicholas down on the medical table, wishing that his wife weren’t so stubborn and yet it was one of the things that he loved about her. Between his obstinacy as well as hers, their daughter was most definitely going to be a mighty force to be reckoned with.

XXX

Tim smiled in his sleep as Stephanie danced through his dreams like an angel, further mesmerizing him with her smile and beauty. He murmured her name as sweet slumber cradled him, holding him firmly in Stephanie’s embrace.

He suddenly felt something warm and soft and slightly wet against his face and his smile widened. He could never get enough of her kisses, always anxious to feel her soft sweet lips against his, feeling her in his arms.

He sighed in contentment and yet couldn’t help wondering why she was kissing his forehead, cheeks, and nose when he was dying to taste her. He attempted to move his arms, wanting so desperately to touch her only to find that he couldn’t move for some reason.

With a frown, he suddenly became aware of something moving across his face, a soft familiar giggle following. In his sleepy state, he couldn’t begin to decipher what was going on or why he couldn’t move. The feel of a small hand against his cheek was what finally broke sleep’s firm hold on him.

Opening his eyes, Tim found himself face to face with Nicholas who was peppering his cheek with wet drooling kisses. Nicholas gave him a toothy grin, a thin line of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. In his hand…a purple marker.

“Nicholas!” Tim cried in shock, trying to banish the cobwebs from his sleepy brain. “What are you doing?”

“Mmm…Mmm,” Nicholas happily chattered Tim’s name, more than happy that his brother was finally awake to play with him. His little face suddenly grew serious as he tightened his fist on the marker in his little hand, leaning over to continue doodling on Tim’s face.

“Hey!” Tim yelled, suddenly panic-stricken. “Don’t, Nick!”

Nicholas sat back on Tim’s chest, surprised by his brother’s outburst. He tilted his head in confusion as he thoughtfully stared at him, his forehead wrinkled. “Mmm…” he jabbered his name, patting his brother’s chest to make sure he was alright.

To his horror, Tim discovered that he couldn’t move…at all. He lifted his head off of his pillow enough to be able to look down only to find that he’d been tied to his bed with rope. His panic quickly skyrocketed when he noticed that his toenails had been painted a bright shade of pink. He whipped his head back and forth, desperate to figure out what had happened to him.

His horrified gaze suddenly fell on a large piece of paper taped to his wall. Written in big bold black letters was a message that said, “I told you I’d get revenge”. Beside it was a picture of Tim’s painted toenails, letting him know that there was photo evidence that could be used as blackmail later.

**********

Downstairs, Diana stood with her hands on her hips and a fierce scowl on her lips. “Bruce!” she yelled in annoyance.

Bruce ran into the library, panic on his face. “What is it? Are you alright?” he asked.

“Care to explain this?” Diana demanded, pointing to the baby swing in the corner of the room.

Bruce looked at the swing that Diana had been working on putting together for several months now to find that the swing had been completely assembled. He schooled his features, stifling a persistent smirk knowing that it would only rile her up even more than she already was. He couldn’t risk that with the baby’s arrival just three weeks away now.

“I’m sure that someone was just wanted to help you out by getting it done for you before the baby comes,” he replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. “It was very thoughtful of them.”

“I can do it myself,” she ground out, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

“Princess, you can’t even get up and down from the floor now without help,” he reminded her.

“That’s not the point,” she shot back, her chin held high in righteous indignation. “I would’ve figured out something. Besides, I already know who is behind this and he will pay dearly.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he turned to stare at her. “Oh really?” he said with the smirk that he could no longer hold in. “Care to share, Miss Detective?”

Diana slowly yet purposefully closed the distance between, staring him down. She had a predatory gleam in her cobalt blue eyes like a sleek panther about to pounce on her vulnerable prey that didn’t stand a chance in Tartarus against her.

“It’s you, Bruce Wayne,” she revealed with a victorious smile of her own that was anything but amused.

“Me?” he exclaimed, surprised. “Where is your evidence?”

“First,” she began as she held up her forefinger before his face, “you are the only one arrogant and fearless enough to pull such a foolish stunt like this, knowing what the consequences could be. Second, you take great pleasure in getting me all worked up.”

“You have to admit you’re pretty damn sexy when you’re all riled up,” he said in his defense, amused by her suppositions so far. The ravenous glint in her eyes wasn’t helping him stay focused in the least. It was only serving to heat his blood and fill his mind with lustful thoughts at that moment. “Is that all of your evidence, Princess? Because if it is, it’s pretty flimsy so far.”

“Third,” she continued unruffled as she poked him hard in the chest. “I always find evidence of swing tampering in the morning. You are up all hours of the night.”

“So is Tim and sometimes Alfred,” he pointed out.

“They know better than to cross an Amazon…especially a pregnant Amazon,” she told him. “Besides, I had Tim help me fingerprint the swing the other day and yours are all over it, mister.”

“Hmmm…” Bruce thought for a long moment, trying to buy himself some time as Diana now stood toe to toe with him and ready to attack, her large belly pressing against him. “I can explain, Princess.”

“You better start talking fast, Mr. Wayne, because immortal or not, you’re a dead man,” she threatened him.

“BRUCE!”

The sound of Tim’s shouting interrupted the moment between them, saving Bruce from imminent torture and possibly death. Diana’s brow furrowed as she made her way to the hallway before turning back to her husband who suddenly had a very mischeivious grin plastered on his face. It only served to make Diana even more suspicious.

“What did you do?” she demanded to know, her gaze narrowing.

“What makes you think that I did something?” he asked with an innocent expression on his face.

“Bruce! You are so dead!” Tim yelled as he ran down the stairs with Nicholas in his arms.

Diana gasped at the sight of Tim with purple marker all over his face. “What happened to you?” she asked.

“Bruce tied me to my bed, painted my toenails pink and let Nicholas write all over my face!” Tim yelled, still horrified by his morning greeting. “I’m covered in slobber and purple marker!”

Bruce took Nicholas into his arms, whispering “good boy” in his son’s ear. “Why does everyone blame me for everything that happens around here?”

“You left a note stating that you always get revenge,” Tim stated, holding up the note that had been left on his wall.

“That doesn’t prove it was me,” Bruce maintained, his face unreadable. “It could’ve been the Joker for all we know. Maybe he figured out your identity.”

“Right,” Tim ground out through clenched teeth. “I know it was you. This has Bruce written all over it.”

Diana stared at him, both stunned and somewhat amused by what her husband had done. “Bruce?”

“Hey, I warned him that I’d get revenge, but it didn’t stop him or Dick from torturing me on Father’s Day,” he told her.

Nicholas was too enthralled with the marker in his hands at that moment, trying to figure out how to get the cap off to even notice what was going on around him. He glared at the marker, shaking it in an effort to make it work again with no success.

“I have a date with Stephanie tonight!” Tim cried. “What am I going to do now? I can’t go out looking like this!”

“Relax,” Bruce calmly told him. “It’s not permanent. I’m not totally heartless.”

“Bruce, did you have to paint his toenails too?” Diana asked as she stared at Tim’s pink toes, holding in the giggle that was trapped in her throat.

“It’s not my fault. I warned them both, but neither of them would listen to me,” he reminded her.

“He has a point, Tim,” she admitted.

“You’re taking his side?” Tim cried incredulously. “Look at me face!”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side,” Diana claimed with a shake of her head. “Go up to my bathroom and look in the cabinet. There should be some nail polish remover in there. Soap and water should take care of the marker on your face.”

“Thanks,” Tim grumbled, casting a heated glare at Bruce.

“I’m actually surprised it took you so long to get free from the ropes,” Bruce admitted, amused by Nicholas’s handiwork on Tim’s face.

“I had Nicholas drawing all over my face,” Tim confessed. “It took a while to get free without knocking him off the bed. I can’t believe you corrupted a little kid in your plot for revenge.”

Bruce grinned broadly as he took the marker from his young son’s hands. “He was a more than willing participant, weren’t you, Nicholas?”

“So what did you do to Dick?” Tim asked, his heated gaze beginning to lose a measure of the anger that he’d originally had when he’d first woken up this morning to wet slobbering kisses by his brother.

Bruce began to chuckle softly, his piercing blue eyes dancing with self-satisfaction. “Let’s just say that some Vaseline might have found its way inside of his Nightwing costume.”

“You’re kidding?” Tim exclaimed, laughing at the thought of his brother putting on his uniform only to find it coated in Vaseline.

“Don’t you dare warn him about it either,” Bruce said. “If I catch wind that you told him, my revenge will be much worse.”

“No way am I going to spill the beans on that one. If I have to suffer, then so does he,” Tim told him, still laughing. “I just wish I could see his face when he finds it.”

That night in Bludhaven…

“BRUCE!” Dick yelled as he slipped on his uniform pants, his surrogate father’s name followed by a string of curses.

XXX

Amanda Waller sat at her desk in her office, files piled high before her, the only light coming from the lamp that sat on the corner of her desk. She lightly tapped the tip of her pencil against the file lying open before her, completely lost in her thoughts at that moment.

At this late hour, it was difficult to concentrate on work and yet she needed to get through these files before morning. She had to track down the research information that had been stolen from the secret government lab and who was behind these military grade weapons that had shown up in Gotham.

She’d had a top-secret team working night and day on the missing research and had come up empty so far…until a week ago when she’d learned of the huge crime ring bust in Gotham thanks to none other than Batman himself.

It still rankled her to no end that Batman had been the one to track down where the weapons were being assembled and gotten his hands on them. She wanted those weapons, but now they were in the hands of the Justice League. That was the last thing that they had wanted to happen.

Hearing a snap, Amanda looked down to find that she had broken her pencil with the fierce grip that she’d had on it. Now that those weapons were in the hands of the Justice League, they were without any advantage if the Metas ever decided to go rogue.

“Keeping late hours.”

Amanda looked up sharply to find Batman standing in her office, his cape whipping from the breeze coming from the nearby open window. She sank back in her chair with a frown on her face as she stared down the Dark Knight of Gotham.

“You should talk,” she stared at him, actually relieved to see him. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

“I know you think that the Justice League has all of the weapons confiscated in the take down last week,” he stated, not mincing words. He was never one to beat around the bush.

“And I’m supposed to just believe that you don’t?” she asked.

“No, I had them destroyed,” he informed her, pulling out a USB drive and tossing it on her desk. “There’s your evidence that they’ve been destroyed.”

Amanda looked down on the USB drive lying on her desk before glancing back at him. “Video can be manipulated.”

“Have it tested and see for yourself,” Batman evenly stated.

“How do I know that all the weapons have been destroyed?” she asked. “How do I know that you didn’t decide to keep a few back for yourself just in case or that you didn’t keep the research to make your own weapons?”

“I can assure you, Ms Waller,” he angrily growled, “I have no interest whatsoever in seeing such horrifying weapons in existence.”

A smirk appeared on her lips as she stared at him. She leaned forward in her chair, her forearms coming to rest on her desk as she laced her fingers. “You’re appalled by what we’re creating.”

It was more of a statement than a question. She found it somewhat surprising as well as interesting that someone as dark as the vigilante standing before her would find such a weapon so revolting. Of course, if it was a threat to his precious League then she would imagine he would be disgusted seeing how he was married to a Meta.

“No weapon like that should ever exist for any reason,” Batman reiterated, his sneer deepening.

“So what happens now?” she casually asked. “You reveal to the world that the United States government has been secretly creating weapons of mass destruction?”

“It’s not my secret to tell,” he coyly replied. “I think this is best kept between us for the moment, but if you are working on developing any other weapons to be used against the Justice League, I will find out and I will stop you.”

Amanda chuckled softly in response. “Are you threatening me, Batman?”

The Dark Knight stalked towards her, his gauntleted hands coming to rest on the top of her desk as he leaned towards her. “No,” he growled low. “I’m making you a promise.”

Amanda did her best not to flinch or shrink back away from him, but she was certain that the ice-cold fear that had just slithered up her spine had been blatantly obvious in her eyes whether she wanted to admit it or not.

 _“Damn him,”_ she thought to herself, a sneer of her own twisting her lips. “You can’t stop us from trying to protect ourselves from you.”

“Watch me,” he hissed as he stared her down, allowing his glower to instill even more fear into her. “The Justice League is filled with good people…friends, husbands and wives who have children who hope that their parents will make it home to them at night. I’ll be damned if I will just sit back and allow you and your little secret agency to threaten or harm them in anyway.”

Amanda couldn’t help easing back into her chair in a futile effort to escape the venom pouring from his every word like acid. “You act as if this is personal, Batman,” she finally found the courage and her voice in order to respond. “Too personal? Might there be…someone special…within the League that you’re trying to protect? A woman perhaps?”

Batman stiffened, but it remained imperceptible to Waller thanks to his Kevlar uniform. This was about protecting Diana, but it was also about his friends and their families. He wasn’t about to just standby while the government plotted to take them out any given moment.

He knew that Waller had figured out his identity a long time ago, but so far she had kept his secret. She was trying to rattle him now, but it wasn’t going to work. “Watch yourself, Amanda,” he rasped as he moved towards the window. “I’d hate for you to get caught in the crossfire if the government ever decides to turn on the Justice League.”

She watched as he leapt out of her window and into the night, her office suddenly very still and quiet. It was unnerving. She finally released the breath that she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding, sinking even further back into her leather chair.

Something had happened with that weapon that had rattled him, something that had possibly affected his wife. She wondered what it was, but had a feeling she’d never found out what. Turning her attention back to the file on her desk, she slowly closed it, knowing that she’d never get any work done now.

Picking up the USB drive, Amanda turned it over in her fingers, wondering just how truthful the Dark Knight of Gotham had been about all the weapons being destroyed.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates. Computer viruses have left me without a laptop for over a week!

Chapter 53

“I can’t believe our own government is still out to get us,” Flash crossly muttered, an atypical scowl on his masked face. “We’re the good guys. We risk our lives every day and this is how they thank us?”

“They’re scared of us, Flash,” Superman softly responded, his eyes distant but the sense of betrayal was more than evident in his blue depths.

“It still doesn’t feel right,” John spat out, his arms crossed against his chest. He had given his all in the military and now they were building weapons that could possibly destroy him and his family. “Didn’t they learn their lesson with Cadmus?”

“Nothing about this is right,” Batman stated. “I don’t believe that they intend to start an all out war with the League, though. They merely want to be prepared in case we go rogue for some reason. That is why can’t let our guard down...ever.”

“It is sad, but it is a fact of life,” J’onn stoically added from his position at the end of the table. “People always fear what they do not understand. They see us as another potential threat.”

“Although I don’t agree with the things they’re creating, you can hardly blame them,” Batman stated, causing every single head to turn sharply to stare at him in shock except for Diana. They’d already had many conversations about this very thing.

“You can’t be serious, Bats!” Flash cried in shock. “We’re the freaking Justice League. We wouldn’t turn on our own country or the world. It’s just as much our home as theirs.”

“The Justice Lords did just that, Flash,” Batman reminded them, casting a furtive glance at his wife who had been uncharacteristically silent through the whole meeting. He was growing concerned.

She didn’t appear to be in any pain at the moment, but with a little over two weeks left until she delivered their daughter, he knew that could turn on a dime. More than anything she looked deeply saddened. Kent must have noticed it too because he was the next to speak before Bruce could even open his mouth again.

“What are your thoughts, Diana?” Superman asked.

Diana looked up from her tablet lying on the table before her, sorrow swimming in her eyes. “It makes me sad that we haven’t been able to build stronger bridges of trust with the world. One would have hoped that after all of these years of our willingness to lay our lives on the line day in and day out that they would’ve seen our true intentions by now.

“At the same time, I think that we have to tread very carefully, make sure that we don’t allow ourselves to become like the Justice Lords. We don’t want to give the government any reason to use these weapons against us or our families.”

“We won’t,” Flash adamantly stated. “We aren’t like the Justice Lords.”

“I’m sure they thought the same thing, Wally,” Diana softly replied. “We walk a very fine line every day in our efforts to uphold justice. We have to make sure that we don’t ever cross it by becoming judge, juror and executioner.”

“That still doesn’t give them the right to build these weapons to try to destroy us,” Shayera ground out, her eyes flashing with anger. “We have families on the Watchtower…children…civilian staff. We can’t allow them to become a target. We have to be ready to defend ourselves if necessary.”

Bruce could feel Diana growing tense beside him with Shayera’s fears. He reached over placing a gauntleted hand on her thigh and squeezing it gently in reassurance. She immediately captured his hand, gripping it fiercely almost to the point of crushing it. He understood her fear, shared it with her.

He would do everything in his power to protect their family, ensure the safety of the League. He would not allow the Watchtower to become a floating target for destruction. “I have already begun working on new security upgrades for the Watchtower as well as vetting all civilian staff all over again who work here to make sure that none of them have any ties to the government or fanatical groups,” he announced.

“We appreciate your careful attention to this, Batman,” Superman said with a nod of his head. “We will all have to do whatever we can to make sure that this League does not lose focus of our goal as well as keeping our eyes open for any possible threats. I’m sure there are things going on right now within the government that we know nothing about, plans on neutralizing each and every one of us in case of an emergency.”

“Were you able to find out any more about the black substance or the weapon that they had created?” John asked.

“The black liquid is a form of an incendiary substance,” Batman explained. “They were able to create bullets with it that causes extreme damage and immediate death on impact. I haven’t been able to find a way to neutralize it yet or to prevent the amount of devastation that it creates. It appears as though this liquid can be used in more ways than just one.”

“Like what?” Flash piped up, his usual jovial mood long gone after hearing what their own government had been up to.

“I’m not sure yet, but I was able to obtain some of the research they had been working on when we had captured them,” Batman replied. “It isn’t pretty. Bombs, grenades, drones, machine guns, long range rifles. You name it, they were testing it and it didn’t matter where the point of impact on the body. The results were always the same – massive damage and instantaneous death. It can basically eat through anything. I doubt Meta powers would even be able to protect from the amount of damage it can cause.”

The room grew deathly quiet, the tension nearly suffocating as each silently considered the ramifications of such a destructive weapon being unleashed not only on them, but the whole world if it ever got into the wrong hands. 

Superman finally broke the silence. “Keep us updated on your investigation,” he said. “If there’s nothing more, we’re dismissed until next week.”

Everyone soberly stood to their feet, no one really looking at each other as they gathered their things, trying to process the news. It was difficult to imagine their very own government secretly creating ways to destroy them after all that they had given and sacrificed to help preserve peace and promote justice.

They’d always known that Amanda Waller and Cadmus was up to no good, but now it felt as though they’d been stabbed in the back by the very people they had all sworn to protect at all cost.

Batman waited as Diana gathered her things, awkwardly getting up onto her feet before turning to leave. “Care to have a lunch date with me in the commissary?” he asked.

“That sounds good,” she agreed, forcing a smile. “I’m starving.”

“Try to restrain yourself in the commissary, Princess,” he teased. “No trying to hold my hand or kissing me. You’re married to Bruce Wayne, not Batman.”

Diana looked at him with a frown as if she hadn’t heard him as they made their way down the corridor. Seeing the playful quirk of his lips, she suddenly realized what he had just said. “Don’t worry,” she replied, hooking a raven curl behind her ear. “I’ll try to control myself in public. Wouldn’t want to tarnish your image of being cold hearted and aloof.”

“Or that Bruce Wayne’s wife was sneaking around with the Batman behind his back,” he pointed out, still somewhat concerned with how distant she seemed. 

Entering the commissary, they filled their plates before taking their trays to a private corner where they were less likely to be noticed and could have some alone time. Thankfully, it wasn’t unusual for Wonder Woman to be seen eating with Batman as they usually had working lunch meetings long before they had even started sleeping together.

Settling into chairs opposite each other, Batman finally asked the question that had been burning on his tongue since the beginning of the founders’ meeting. “What’s wrong, Diana?”

The tender tone of his voice…the voice of her husband and not that of the formidable Batman…drew her out of her troubled thoughts. Looking up from her tray of untouched food, she found herself under the intense scrutinizing white slits of his cowled face and yet could feel the gentle concern in his unseen eyes.

“This whole thing with Amanda Waller…the weapons they were creating to destroy us if needed,” she began, pausing to swallow back the thick knot of tears that had suddenly lodged in her throat. She softly shook her head, searching for the words that could even come close to describing what it was that she was feeling, what she was struggling with in her heart. “Bruce, what’s the point of all of this? Do we even matter anymore? Have I even made a difference?” 

“To all the lives we’ve saved over the years, the parents who have gotten their children back or the spouses we’ve been able to reunite after a catastrophe…yes, I think they’d say that we’ve made a big difference,” he told her.

“When I came to Man’s World, I had hoped to bring a message of love and truth…peace,” she said, her gaze falling to her plate in defeat. “I feel as though I’ve accomplished nothing in the time that I’ve been here.”

“Nothing, Princess?” he said with a small smirk, his hand stealthily sneaking across the table to capture hers. “I think you have changed and touched more lives than you can possibly begin to imagine, the most important being mine. I was lost in a downward spiral into darkness that I thought I’d never escape or deserved to break free from, but then I met you and you shined a light so dazzling and intense that I just couldn’t look away or help but be affected by it. 

“When I look at you, it’s like looking into the sun itself. You healed a broken man’s heart…his life and for that alone I’m so thankful that you came to Man’s World.”

Tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes against her will as she squeezed his hand. “I love you, Bruce,” she whispered before suddenly chuckling softly as a lustful thought crossed her mind. “If you weren’t in the Bat suit, I would jump you right here and now.”

“Hmmm…” he thoughtfully hummed with a growing smirk as he released her hand. “I wonder what your husband would have to say about that, Mrs. Wayne.”

“I have a feeling he’d be insanely jealous,” she teased, wiping away the remnant of her tears. “He’d probably hurt you.”

“I don’t know,” he replied as he began to eat his lunch. “I bet I could take him. He seems pretty wimpy to me. Those blue-bloods are all alike. Because they have money, they think they’re invincible.”

“I’m not sure about that,” she thoughtfully said. “He’s very strong and highly intelligent. I wouldn’t underestimate him if I were you.”

“Alright,” Superman said as he sat down next to Batman. “You two are looking a little too cozy over here. I think I better act as a chaperone so people don’t start to get the wrong idea about you two.”

“I think you better,” Batman agreed. “The pregnancy hormones are becoming too much for her to handle. The Princess here threatened to jump me and ravage me right here in the commissary. I don’t think her husband would be too pleased if that happened.”

Superman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise mixed with sudden embarrassment with Batman’s words. “Well, I guess I arrived just in time to save Diana’s reputation as well as her marriage.”

Diana giggled at her husband’s playfulness on top of the slight blush that adorned the Kryptonian’s cheeks. “I think I can restrain myself,” she reassured them.

“I don’t know whether to be relieved or offended,” Bruce shot back with a frown.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you,” Clark said, interrupting the flirtatious banter between his friends. “Lois and I wanted to know if you two would like to come over for dinner this coming Saturday night. We’ve been meaning to have you both over for a while now.”

“We’d love to, Kal, but we have plans Saturday night,” Diana told him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “There’s going to be another Greek exhibit at the Gotham Museum again tomorrow night that I’m more than anxious to see.”

“I don’t know, Diana,” Batman said. “I think we should go to Clark and Lois’s. It sounds like fun.”

Diana looked up sharply from her plate, suddenly suspicious of her husband. It wasn’t like him to be excited or enthusiastic about a get together with friends. It was usually like pulling teeth to get him to go to the Kents.

“You planned this didn’t you?” she demanded to know, her gaze narrowing suspiciously at Batman before turning her glare on Superman.

Batman sat up a little straighter in his chair, ignoring the chuckle that had escaped Superman’s lips. Clark’s attempt to stifle his amusement had failed miserably. “Me? Why would I plan it?” Batman questioned her.

“Because you don’t want me to go to the museum gala Saturday,” Diana shot back. “It would be just like you to plot something else in an attempt to change my mind about going.”

“Sorry, Batman,” Clark said with a chuckle as he lowered his head, “I tried.”

Batman rolled his eyes in irritation. He never should’ve gone to the Boy Scout for help. He was horrible actor. “It’s not that I don’t want you to go to the museum, Princess. I just don’t want you to go Saturday night.”

“Why don’t you want her to go?” Clark interrupted the beginning of the lovers’ quarrel.

“Because, first of all, she’s two weeks away from delivering our daughter,” Bruce counted off of on his fingers. “Second, I have a gut feeling that something is up with this gala and the sudden finding of these Greek artifacts that no one has heard about before now. Third, she hasn’t been sleeping well again and she’s exhausted.”

“He has a point, Di,” Clark told her, taking a bite of his hamburger.

“We’ll only be there for a couple of hours,” Diana tried again, putting down her fork as she sat back in her chair, her hands falling to her belly. “Besides, if I don’t get out of that house soon, I’ll go stark-raving mad.”

“You’re out of the house now,” Batman pointed out.

“You know what I mean,” Diana ground out through clenched teeth. “I’d like a night out with my husband, one that doesn’t include League business or him wearing his uniform or talk about the baby.”

“She has a point, Batman,” Clark agreed.

“Whose side are you on?” Batman growled as he shot Clark a patented Bat glare.

“Neither,” he smartly replied. “Your arguments are legendary among the League. I’m staying out of it. I like my head right where it is thank you very much.”

Batman scowled at his friend. “I knew I never should’ve asked for your help.”

“It’ll be fun,” Diana promised him. “You enjoyed the last museum gala.”

“I know, but you weren’t as pregnant as you are now,” he huffed.

“You worry too much,” Diana told him. “It’s a wonder you don’t have an ulcer by now.”

“He’s probably already had his stomach lined with Kevlar,” Clark joked.

“Funny,” Bruce snapped.

“We’ll only stay for two or three hours,” she told him. “What could possibly happen in that amount of time?”

XXX

 

“Okay, keep me posted,” Bruce said before ending the communication through his commlink.

“What’s wrong?” Diana asked, turning her focus from the rainy streets of Gotham to her husband sitting next to her in the back of the limo.

“J’onn said they’re having trouble with the transporters,” he told her. “They’re going to have to take them off line so that Mr. Terrific can do repairs.”

“How long will that take?”

“At least a couple of hours…possibly more,” he replied, his worry simmering just beneath the surface.

“I hope there aren’t any major emergencies between now and then,” she said. 

“They’ll have to use the Javelins if there are.”

Bruce shifted closer to her, taking her hand in his. The sound of the limo’s tires slicing through the heavy rainfall was loud, but not nearly as deafening as the periodic cracks of thunder. “You know it’s not too late to change your mind,” he lightly told her, leaning in close and brushing her raven hair aside in order to nibble on her earlobe. “I can take you some place romantic…an intimate dinner for two, some dancing if you like and then back to the manor where I can thoroughly ravish you all night long.”

Diana moaned softly despite herself, unable to contain the warmth that his touch as well as his mouth stirred deep inside of her. “I have a better idea,” she managed to say, her eyes fluttering closed.

“What’s that?” he asked between slow tortuous kisses along her neck.

“We go to the museum gala and then you still ravish me when we get home,” she replied, her lips curling into a grin as he growled low in his throat.

“Damn stubborn Amazon,” he grumbled under his breath as he pulled away, ending the intimate moment.

Diana chuckled softly at his response. “Bruce, why are you so against going to this museum event? We’ve been to hundreds of these things. I don’t know why you’re so worried about this one.”

“I just have a very bad feeling that I can’t shake,” he muttered in annoyance, his brow furrowed in thought.

“A bad feeling about what?” she asked, caressing the palm of his hand with her thumb in an effort to soothe him.

“I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and I’m not going to be able to stop it,” he confessed, turning his attention to the window and the rivulets of water streaming down the glass.

“Bruce, nothing is going to happen tonight and even if it does, we’ll deal with it just like we deal with everything else – together as a team.”

Bruce drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He was doing his best to be as optimistic as her, but the gnawing feeling in his gut was still there. “You’re right,” he finally agreed, kissing her softly. “It’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound very convincing,” she teased him. “Trust me; you aren’t getting rid of me any time soon, Bruce Wayne.”

“That’s one promise I’m holding you to, Princess,” he told her, feeling the limo pull to a stop.

The back door to the limo opened, allowing Bruce to exit beneath a large umbrella being held by Alfred. Bruce immediately turned, offering his hand to his very pregnant wife. She looked stunning tonight dressed in a white Grecian inspired dress that looked as if it had been made of gossamer. Golden sandals adorned her feet, wrapping their way around his toned legs.

Diana stepped out of the limo to a loud roll of thunder, lightning streaking across the stormy Gotham sky. Reporters shouted an endless stream of questions as Bruce escorted his beautiful wife inside beneath the protection of the umbrella as well as the arm he had wrapped securely around her shoulders.

“Diana! How much longer till the baby comes?”

“Bruce! Are you sure you’re really the father?”

“Diana, you look stunning! How are you feeling?”

“Bruce! Are you ready to be a father again?”

Bruce kept a smile plastered on his face, ignoring the string of ludicrous questions as they entered the museum. “I swear the questions get more ridiculous every time,” he growled low in her ear as he handed the umbrella off to the doorman.

“They’re trying to goad you into responding so they can have an exclusive for their papers,” she replied.

“Do they really think you’re carrying another man’s baby?”

Diana chuckled at the anger and jealousy that flashed through her husband’s blue eyes. “I can assure you that this baby is all yours,” she said as her hands found her belly, grimacing as her daughter kicked in response.

Bruce paused, placing his hands on her belly as well, loving the feel of his little girl moving beneath his fingers. “She’s really active tonight,” he commented, amazed with how his wife was able to handle such powerful kicks day in and day out without complaint.

“She was pretty quiet all day today until just now,” she admitted. “She was probably just saving up.”

“Come, let’s go find both of you something to eat,” he suggested, kissing her before taking her by the hand. “Maybe that will settle her down.”

Making their way towards the Greek exhibit, neither of them noticed a certain woman watching the couple from afar, her eyes burning with hatred and jealousy.

XXX

Bruce kept a sharp eye on his wife as they mingled, not allowing her out of his sight. Despite her optimism, he couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He didn’t know why he had this dreadful feeling, but he was never wrong when this sensation cropped up.

He took a sip of his champagne that he’d been holding onto since they had first arrived. He continually scanned the crowds, looking for anyone who could possibly cause trouble, hoping to intercept it before it actually hit.

“Bruce,” James Cosgrove greeted him, slapping him on the back. “Good to see you. How are things at Wayne Enterprises?”

Bruce forced a smile he did not feel. Cosgrove was a pompous ass, loud and obnoxious. He also didn’t like the way that he always leered at Diana, making some lewd comment that was always borderline inappropriate about her. He’d wanted to knock the man’s teeth down his throat on more than one occasion over the years, but more so now with his obvious appreciation for Diana.

“Good,” Bruce pleasantly replied, looking past him to make sure that Diana was doing alright. “How are things with you?”

“Things are going better than expected what with the economy the way it’s been,” James told him, his wandering gaze falling on a pregnant Amazon. “Diana looks fabulous as always. Pregnancy has not diminished her sex appeal in the least.”

Bruce tightened his hold on his champagne flute, the image of Cosgrove having to eat through a straw for the rest of her life a little too appealing at the moment. He didn’t have time to dwell on it for long as Sienna Conti appeared, making a beeline for Diana.

Ice water trickled through his veins as he watched her approach Diana, a drink in both hands. His stomach lurched and twisted as she greeted Diana with a smile, handing her one of the glasses.

He watched in horror as Diana took the drink with a smile that was definitely forced. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my wife,” he muttered as he quickly made his way towards her, praying that she wouldn’t drink from that glass.

He watched as she chatted with Sienna, raising the glass to her lips to take a drink, his legs suddenly feeling like lead weights. “Diana,” he called to her, hoping that she’d catch his voice above the loud chatter of the crowded room.

For every person he dodged around, another seemed to take their place, blocking his path and keeping him from getting to her. He cursed under his breath as the rim of the glass touched Diana’s ruby red lips. His insides seized with blinding panic as he tried calling her name again, a fleeting sense of relief fluttering through him as she lowered the glass again without taking a drink, laughing at something that Sienna had just said.

“Bruce, wonderful party isn’t it?” Caidence gushed as she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close. “Come dance with me, Brucie. I never get to spend any time with you since you married that Amazon.”

“I have to check on Diana,” he growled, jerking his arm free as he fought to keep the desperation from choking him.

Caidence rolled her eyes. “Your wife can share you with me for a little while.”

Bruce didn’t bother responding as he pushed his way through another group of socialites. He finally broke through the crowd, not caring how rude he had appeared. All that mattered to him at that moment was Diana and his daughter.

Reaching her, Bruce immediately grabbed her by the wrist holding the drink, his hand like a vice grip. “Bruce!” Diana exclaimed in surprise.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he evenly replied with a flirtatious smirk, leaning in and kissing her deeply in front of Sienna. Finally breaking the kiss, he turned to finally turned to her. “Excuse me, but I want to dance with my beautiful wife.”

Bruce took the glass out of Diana’s hand, giving it back to Sienna before swiftly escorting his wife away. Sienna’s eyes burned with hot jealousy as she watched them make their way to the dance floor hand in hand.

“What’s going on?” she asked, her forehead creased.

“I don’t trust Sienna Conti,” he murmured low in her ear as he began to lead her in a dance. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that drink she gave you was laced with poison of some kind.”

“I know that’s why I didn’t drink it,” she reassured him. “You told me you thought she was involved with Penguin and the weapons so I didn’t want to take any chances.”

She could feel Bruce physically relax in her embrace, a measure of tension leaving his body. “I thought for sure you were going to drink from that glass.”

His fear was more than evident in his voice, horror haunting his eyes. Diana’s hand gently caressed his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. “It’s alright, Bruce,” she promised him, kissing him softly.

Bruce reluctantly released his hold on his wife. “Can we get out of here now?” he asked as the song came to an end.

“I guess I’m ready when you are,” she relented. “Just let me say goodbye to a couple of people.”

Alright,” he agreed with great relief.

Before he could follow Diana, Bruce was taken by surprise by someone suddenly grabbing his arm, keeping him from leaving the dance floor. He turned to find himself staring into the green eyes of Sienna Conti. “You aren’t leaving so soon are you, Bruce?” she sweetly asked, pulling him into a dance. “You still owe me a dance.”

Bruce immediately stiffened as he found himself dancing with the daughter of the one and only Carmine Falcone. “Actually, Diana isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take her home.”

“That’s a pity,” she pouted. “I was hoping for a chance for us to get to know each other better. You’re a very fascinating man, Bruce Wayne. I’m dying to get to know you better. Why don’t you come by my apartment after you take Diana home?”

“I’m happily married, Sienna,” he firmly stated, his piercing blue eyes flashing dangerously. “I’m in love with my wife and nothing is ever going to change that.”

Sienna smiled like a Cheshire cat with a secret, allowing her body to rub seductively against his. “I can do far more for you than that pregnant Amazon,” she practically purred. “I can give you pleasure beyond your imagination.”

Bruce firmly pulled her to a stop. “What I have with Diana is perfect and I’m not about to give it up for anything in this world.”

The smile he gave her both heated her anger as well as her desire. Just as he turned to walk away from her, the skylight suddenly crashed down upon them, raining shards of glass on everyone to the loud cacophony of screams by frightened guests.

Men dressed in black descended from the ceiling as people began to run in every direction at once. Diana quickly sprang into action, herding people towards the fire escapes only to be brought to a stop by a sharp pain that gripped her abdomen. A gush of warm wet fluid abruptly coated the insides of her legs as she grabbed hold of a chair, fighting to stay on her feet.

She began breathing hard, the pain that crashed over her in a sudden knee-buckling wave threatened to take her to the floor. “No…no, not now,” she gasped as a contraction gripped her body again. “This can’t be happening now.”

She quickly began searching the mass chaos for Bruce as men in black descended on them, guns waving as they shouted threats, herding people into a corner on the far side of the room. Six of them suddenly turned their attention on her, racing straight at her with guns armed and ready.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 54

Mass chaos.

There was no other way to describe what taking place all around him as if hell itself had just opened up inside of the museum. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as people ran for cover, the screams of Gotham’s socialites echoing in his ears. 

The lights suddenly flickered before finally going out as the thunderstorm outside intensified to its full fury, lightning providing the only illumination and helping to add to the confusion as everyone tried to escape the gunmen.

Bruce froze as men dressed in black swarmed around them, his blood turning to ice water in his veins as he spotted six of them going straight for his wife…his very pregnant wife who appeared to be in labor now.

He swore to himself as Diana suddenly leaned over the back of a chair, her face contorted in pain. _“This cannot be happening now,”_ he silently seethed as he carefully pushed a small button on his watch.

“Bruce!” Sienna cried, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him the opposite direction of Diana. “We need to get out of here!”

“Let go of me,” he growled at her, his ice-blue eyes flashing dangerously, almost causing Sienna to shrink back.

“We have to try to escape,” she told him, attempting to pull him towards a fire exit with little success as gunmen started corralling people towards the far end of the room.

“I have to get to Diana,” he ground out. “She’s in trouble.”

“She’s a Meta,” she snapped, a sneer on her lips and disdain dripping in her voice. “She can take care of herself.”

“She’s in labor!” he hissed, jerking his arm free from the hold she had on him. “I have to get to her right away.”

Turning, Bruce was brought to a sudden stop by two masked men with guns…the exact same type of weapons that they’d confiscated just a couple of weeks ago. Some of the men had regular assault rifles and guns, but some of them had the deadly weapons that Sienna had been building with the Penguin, causing his fear to skyrocket. 

Past the men that were trying to force him back, he could see four of them attempting to restrain Diana. Everything inside of him wanted to physically rip these men apart with his bare hands in order to get to his wife, but he couldn’t risk anyone associating him with Batman. He needed to pretend that he was helpless and yet he couldn’t risk Diana’s life in order to protect his identity.

“Get over there with the others,” the man before him ordered with a surly growl, shoving him in the chest with his large weapon.

Bruce’s heart was hammering wildly, desperation nearly choking him as Diana broke free of the men trying to take her, disposing of them with true Amazonian skill despite being in labor. She suddenly turned, throwing up her arms just in time to block a spray of bullets with her bracers before doubling over with a contraction a few moments later.

“My wife is in labor!” Bruce growled, trying to shove past the man blocking his path.

“Congratulations,” the man snarled, slamming the butt of his gun into Bruce’s face and knocking him to the ground. “Over there with the others, rich boy.”

Bruce clenched his teeth as he fought to remain conscious, ignoring the feel of blood trickling down his cheek as well as the sound of Sienna yelling his name. He had to get to Diana before they hurt her or their baby. 

Sienna bent down, grabbing hold of his arm and helping him up to his feet. “Don’t fight them!” she snapped at him. “You’re going to get yourself killed. You’re not a Meta like Diana is. You can’t take these men on.”

The man before him pointed his gun right in his face, memories of that dark alley so many years ago roaring to the surface of his mind and clawing at him with a vengeance. He refused to lose his wife and daughter tonight, would not allow his life to be taken away from him all over again.

Sienna grabbed him by the arm again, her voice so distant and hollow to him as she urged him to come with her before he got shot. Fury rose like a deadly tidal wave inside of him as Diana struggled to remain on her feet, fighting off one attacker after another.

She was in trouble…she needed him. He had to get to her, his secret alter-ego be damned. He would give up Batman in order to save her if that’s what it took.

Sienna suddenly moved between him and the gunman as he stared at his wife, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look at her. “We have to do what they say, Bruce,” she insisted. “Diana can fend for herself. Right now you have to think of yourself.”

Staring down into her green eyes, Bruce could hardly believe what he was hearing, his suspicions of her involvement in this attack confirmed in that moment. “I’m going after my wife,” he spat out, shoving her aside before throwing a punch at the man before him, his fist connecting with his jaw and knocking him out.

Bruce ran towards Diana amidst all of the chaos swirling around him, his focus solely on her, determined to get to her no matter what. He watched in horror as two men grabbed hold of her again, trying to force her to go with them while another man tried to tie her wrists together.

This whole attack was focused on getting to Diana, to take her away from him. 

With a cry of rage, she broke free, breaking the arms of the men trying to hold her down before kicking the man in front of her in the jaw. She suddenly dropped to her knees, holding her swollen belly. Two more men attempted to grab her from behind, failing miserably as her fist connected with one man’s face before throwing the other one clear across the room.

It tore Bruce’s heart in two to see her in labor, helpless to stop the madness surrounding her. This was definitely not how he had pictured their daughter’s birth.

He could hear Sienna yelling at him from behind trying to get him to come with her before it was too late. Despite the frenzied chaos that had enveloped them, she was a little too calm in the middle of all this, far too insistent that he come with her. She was doing everything she could to keep him from getting to Diana.

It suddenly felt as if icy fingers were snaking around his heart, holding it in a vice as Diana fought one of the gunmen while another pointed one of Sienna’s weapons directly at her. He knew in that moment that he wasn’t going to get to her in time, wasn’t going to be able to stop the gunman. The thought made his legs feel boneless, nearly taking him to the floor as he fought his way to her.

“Diana!” he yelled her name, but it was impossible to hear him over the shouting and screaming that had enveloped the room. “Diana! NO!”

An array of batarangs unexpectedly sliced through the air, knocking the weapon from the man’s hand and saving Diana. Nightwing suddenly landed on the floor next to her, helping her fight off the remaining attackers bent on capturing her.

Two masked men suddenly stepped in Bruce’s way, one raising the butt of his weapon to strike him in the head. Bruce swiftly ducked, punching him in the gut, turning to take out the other one only to find him already on the ground, Robin standing where the man had just been.

“Get these people out of here…now,” Bruce growled, keeping his voice low.

“Got it,” Robin replied before turning towards the crowds of people cowering on the other side of the room. 

Bruce raced to where Diana was, her breathing ragged, her beautiful face filled with such pain as she knelt on the ground. Finishing off the last of the men, Nightwing turned his attention to Diana. “Nightwing to Watchtower,” he said into his commlink, breathing heavily himself as he laid a reassuring hand on her back.

“This is Watchtower,” J’onn responded. “What do you need, Nightwing?”

“Diana’s in labor,” he informed him. “We need an immediate transport to the Watchtower.”

“Transporters are still offline,” J’onn informed him. “Mr. Terrific is finishing repairs now.”

“Damn it,” Nightwing cursed. “Okay, Nightwing out.”

“We need to get you back to the manor right away,” Nightwing told her, crouching down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Do you think you can walk?”

“No…time…” Diana panted, gripping her stomach. “She’s coming…now!”

“I’ll call Leslie,” he replied.

Diana cried out as another wave of pain crashed over her. “Where’s…Bruce?”

Nightwing looked up to find Bruce coming towards them, his eyes filled with panic and fear. It was so unlike the usual in control Batman, unnerving to say the least. Of course, his wife has almost been killed and his daughter was about to be born in a very inconvenient place.

Bruce dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. “Diana,” he murmured her name. “I’m here.”

“Bruce,” she softly cried, her hand coming to rest against his already bruised cheek, trying to stop the bleeding. “Are you alright?”

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head in amazement despite the chokehold fear had on his throat. “Don’t worry about me…I’m fine,” he reassured her, kissing her gently.

“She…she’s coming…now,” she managed to get out between gasps, gritting her teeth as another contraction took over her body.

“I called Leslie,” Nightwing informed him. “She’s coming, but it’ll take her at least thirty minutes to get here.”

Sitting back on his heels, Bruce quickly removed his tux jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “I guess it’s going to be just you and me this time, Princess,” he told with a soft smile.

“Bruce…do you…” Diana began, pausing as her head fell back with a cry. “Do you…know what...you’re doing?”

Bruce’s hand came to rest against her pale cheek, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone in an effort to soothe her fears. “Of course,” he replied with a cocky grin. “I know everything. I have to be prepared for every eventuality when I go out at night.”

“Only you…would be that prepared…” she managed to say as she scooted back to lean against the wall behind her. She instinctively pulled her knees up, panting hard. “Just…how many babies…have you delivered?”

“My own?” he teased, receiving a deadly glare as he draped his tux jacket over her knees. “This will be my first.”

“Bruce!” she growled, finding it more and more difficult to breathe.

“Six babies so far,” he informed her. “Four boys and two girls.”

“I’m impressed,” she weakly replied, suddenly gripping her knees tightly. “You really are…an ace…of all trades.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh with her comment, covering her hands on her knees. “Its jack of all trades and if you only knew,” he corrected her with a grin. “I’m going to check you now to see how dilated you are.”

“It better be…time to push…because I really have to…” she told him, her body curling in as another contraction seized her.

“Not quite yet, but you’re getting closer,” he told her.

Diana growled low in her throat, her frustration and pain more than evident. “You know…this would be really awkward…if we weren’t married.”

“Fortunately, there’s nothing of yours that I haven’t seen, touched or explored,” he reminded her, a smirk playing on his lips. “And there’s not much that we haven’t done together.”

“Which is why…I’m here now…writhing in pain, trying to bring your daughter…into the world,” she pointed out, suddenly realizing that something was very wrong. “This was supposed to be your turn, remember?”

“You’re doing great, Diana,” he encouraged her. “Soon, we’ll have a beautiful little girl in our arms.”

“Bruce…some…something isn’t right,” she murmured.

His gaze immediately narrowed, his heart pounding a little harder with her words. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know…” she said with a shake of her head. “I feel so lightheaded. It…it’s so hard to breathe.”

His hand went to her face that was growing paler by the second, her breathing becoming more ragged and erratic as her eyes fell closed. “Diana!” he growled. “Stay with me!”

Brushing her damp raven hair off her face and behind her shoulder, he found a bullet hole a couple of inches beneath her collarbone. Blood was oozing onto her white dress and spreading quickly. One of the bullets had gotten past her bracers.

Diana looked at him through her eyelashes as she fought to stay awake. “What…what is it?” she asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

“You’ve been shot,” he growled, white-hot rage searing through him along with cold fear.

“What?” she gasped. “No…no, I…I would’ve felt it.”

“The contractions and the adrenaline of the fight kept you from feeling it,” he replied, looking behind him to see Robin and Nightwing coming towards them. “Where’s Leslie?” he demanded.

Neither knew what was more frightening at that moment as they approached – the terrified expression on Bruce’s face or how terrible Diana looked. “She’s stuck in traffic,” Nightwing informed him. “There was a four car pile-up that has traffic backed up for a couple of miles at least.”

“What happened?” Robin asked, stunned to see Diana like this.

“She's been shot,” Bruce ground out. “We have to get her out of here.”

“Bruce…” Diana murmured. “I…I have to…push.”

“Hold on, Princess,” he gently told her despite the firestorm of emotions raging within him, turning his attention back to his partners. “Did you get all of the men secured?”

“Yes,” Nightwing informed him. “The police are already here taking reports and arresting the gunmen.”

“Where is Sienna Conti?” he asked, using his handkerchief to dab the sweat from Diana’s brow.

“We didn’t see Sienna,” Robin informed him. “Do you think she’s behind this?”

“Yes,” Bruce spat out. “Gather any towels and blankets you can find. We’ll need bottled water and look for an emergency kit.”

Both took off to find the requested items, leaving Bruce alone with Diana again. “We’re going to get through this together,” he reassured her. “I just need you to stay with me, Princess. Keep your eyes open…focus on me.”

“You…you were right,” she softly admitted with a faint smile, staring at his handsome face filled with such worry.

“About what?” he asked as he checked her again. “You’re almost there, Princess.”

“Tonight,” she replied, gasping as she clutched her knees again. “You were right.”

“Can I record you saying that so I can use it in the future to remind you of this the next time you disagree with me?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll never…forget this…” she told him, sagging against the wall, her eyes falling closed.

“Open your eyes, Diana!” he sharply ordered her, his hands covering hers on her knees again. “You’re not allowed to leave me, remember? You promised me, Princess. Don’t you dare break that promise you made to me.”

Diana smiled softly at him, fighting for each breath she drew. “Never,” she whispered before releasing a cry of pain. “We have forever together.”

“It’s time to push, Diana,” he told her.

Diana fought to remain conscious, knowing that she had to bring their daughter into the world before she could finally close her eyes and sleep. The feel of warm lips moving against hers forced her to open her eyes again.

“You can do this,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Leaning forward, Diana began to push, gritting her teeth as she gripped her knees. Every breath she drew was not nearly enough, creating sharp pains in her chest, but she was determined to safely bring her daughter into their family.

“Okay…good, Princess,” Bruce encouraged her as she sank back against the wall. “The head is crowning. Just a few more pushes and she’ll be here.”

Diana panted heavily, her chin falling to her chest as her eyes fell closed. She just wanted to sleep now, finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She just wanted to lay down, for the pain to stop and to be able to finally hold her daughter.

“Diana!” Bruce yelled her name. “Don’t you dare leave me, Princess! You are an Amazon damn it…a warrior! Now, fight like one!”

His chest was clenched so tightly he could hardly draw a breath. He was gaining a daughter and losing his wife at the same time. He knew that targeting the fierce warrior spirit that lived within her was the only way to get her through this until he could get her the medical treatment that she so desperately needed right now.

“Bruce…” she weakly said his name, her strength waning.

The fight with those men on top of being in labor had drained her considerably. Her mind was spinning…swimming, Bruce’s voice beginning to grow distant as she clenched her teeth. She pushed again, her heart pounding and her head throbbing. Her limbs felt like jelly, her body reacting on pure instinct now with the natural process of childbirth.

Bruce’s heart swelled with utter joy as his baby girl finally entered the world, the beautiful little life that he and Diana had created together finally in his arms. He never knew such pure happiness until Diana…their children.

“You did it!” he cried, holding up their wailing daughter who was very unhappy at that moment. “She’s here, Princess.”

Diana gazed at him through her eyelashes, barely able to keep her eyes open. A faint smile graced her face as sweat trickled down her cheek mingling with her tears. “She…she’s so…beautiful.”

Robin and Nightwing returned with the requested items just then only to be greeted by the angry wailing cry of their sister. “Here,” Dick said, handing Bruce a batarang to cut the cord.

Cutting the umbilical cord, Bruce handed his daughter over to Robin who was standing ready with a blanket. Tim took the baby into his arms, instantly falling in love with his sister. Dick looked into the bundle, a smile on his face as he stared at the beautiful little girl. He finally had a sister.

“She’s so cute,” Tim cooed, lightly bouncing the crying baby in his arms.

Bruce turned his attention back to his wife, his heart sinking like a rock with how ghostly pale shade she’d become. “Diana, stay with me!” he ordered her, his hand finding her cheek. He was surprised at how cool and clammy to the touch she was despite the sweat trickling down her face. “We need to get her back to the Watchtower now.”

“Nightwing to J’onn. We need an immediate transport to the med bay. Diana’s in trouble.”

“We’re just getting the transporters back on line now,” J’onn responded.

“We need it now, J’onn,” Bruce angrily barked, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders and holding her against his chest. “Diana’s been shot. She’s not going to last much longer.”

“Coming online in thirty seconds,” he informed them.

“Transport Diana and me straight to the infirmary and meet us there,” Bruce said, taking the baby from Robin. “She needs emergency medical treatment.”

“We’ll take care of everything here,” Nightwing reassured him just before Bruce and Diana disappeared from view.

Robin and Nightwing stood there for a long moment, both silently trying to process what had just happened. Elation over the birth of their sister warred with fear over Diana’s dire condition. They had just gained a sister into their family, but had possibly lost the woman who had become like a mother to them.

XXX

Bruce Wayne sat by his wife’s bed in the infirmary on the Watchtower, his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was so beautiful, so perfect in every way imaginable from her black hair and bright blue eyes to her button nose. It was next to impossible to take his eyes off of her, but he did every couple of minutes in order to check on Diana.

After bringing her to the Watchtower last night, J’onn had performed emergency surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. Now, it was just a waiting game until she opened those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much.

Looking back down at his newborn daughter, he could hardly believe that she was finally here. She was already a day old and Diana had yet to even meet or hold her yet. He ran a finger lightly over her perfect nose, amazed at how much like Diana his little girl looked. He imagined this was just how Diana had looked when she had been a baby in her mother’s arms.

Despite the excitement and thrill of finally meeting his daughter, his heart was heavy as a rock in his chest. Her birth had not been anything like he had hoped or imagined, the joy of his little girl’s arrival being dampened by the attack that was no doubt orchestrated by Sienna Conti.

He was beyond livid by Sienna’s attempt to kill Diana and his daughter. It was obvious her infatuation with him and his family had become a deadly obsession, one that he was going to have to deal carefully with. He couldn’t let on that he knew what she was up to. It was painfully clear how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted.

“Bruce?” Diana murmured groggily as she began to wake.

“Welcome back, Princess,” he said as he leaned forward to caress her cheek.

She opened her eyes to find her husband sitting in a chair by her bed, their daughter wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. “Where’d you get the baby?” she asked, groaning as she tried to sit forward, forced back into her pillow by the pain.

“Found her at the museum,” he lightly teased back; more than relieved that she was finally awake. “She looked like you so I thought I’d bring her home. Can I keep her?”

“I guess if we have to,” she replied with a faint smile.

Bruce’s face grew serious as he stared at his wife, the fear lingering in his heart suddenly mirroring in his eyes. “You really gave me a scare, Princess,” he softly said. “This is becoming a regular occurrence. They’re going to start naming the infirmary after you.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, reaching out and taking hold of his hand and gripping it tightly in reassurance. “I’ll do my best not to get shot next time I’m pregnant.”

“I’d appreciate that,” he said with a nod of his head. “Would you like to meet our daughter?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she responded, tears already beginning to brim in her eyes.

Standing up, Bruce gently handed her their daughter before settling into the bed to lie next to her. “Meet Kaia Alexandrea Wayne.”

“Hi there, my sweet Kaia,” Diana cooed as she held her daughter, her finger lightly tracing the curve of her chubby cheek. “Bruce, she’s so beautiful.”

“I know,” he admitted, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leaned back against the pillows with her. “She looks just like you.”

Diana snuggled into his hold on her, feeling as though life was so very complete once more. “I’ve dreamed about how she would look for so long now. She’s absolutely perfect, Bruce.”

“Of course she is,” he replied, kissing her on the temple. “We made her.”

Diana chuckled softly, her amusement turning into a low groan of regret. “It almost makes me want to have another one. Do you want any more?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he thoughtfully said with a sigh. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m beyond thrilled that we have Nicholas and Kaia, but I don’t know if I can handle watching you go through all of this again. I hate being forced to watch you suffer so much – not just with labor, but the morning sickness, fatigue, the high blood pressure.

“It’s almost as if your gods are punishing you a little more every time you get pregnant. What if something worse happens with the next one? I’m too afraid to risk losing you or our unborn child, Princess.”

Diana thought about it for a long moment before finally responding. “I’m fine with two,” she agreed. “I’m not sure I would want any more with the lives we lead. It’s just so dangerous.”

“Not to mention with how mischeivious Nicholas already is. I think we’re going to have our hands more than full these two without adding any more to the family,” he affectionately added, running his fingers over the soft tuft of black hair on the top of his infant daughter’s head.

“So which one of us is going to make sure that we don’t have any unexpected surprises in the future?” she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, the corners of her lips quirked into a smile.

“I’ll talk to J’onn about getting it taken care of in a couple of days,” he decided. “After all you’ve been through bringing our children into the world, I think it’s the least that I can do.”

Diana grinned at him, kissing him deeply. “Good because abstinence is definitely not a good answer for us.”

“Hell no,” Bruce readily agreed, internally cringing at the thought of never being able to touch her again. “That is definitely not an option.”

Just then the infirmary doors open, Superman walking in with Nicholas in his arms. “Dada!” Nicholas yelled excitedly, waving his bunny at them. “Mama!”

Bruce smiled broadly as they approached, more than happy to see his son. “Hey, little man,” he said as he stood to his feet, taking his son into his arms.

“I hope you don’t mind, but Dick called me and told me that there was a little boy at home who was growing very anxious to see his mom and dad.”

“Thanks, Clark,” Bruce said. “I was going to come get him once Diana woke up.”

“How are you feeling, Di?” Clark asked, concern swimming in his eyes. 

“Much better now that she’s finally here,” she replied with a bright smile.

“Kaia is so beautiful,” he told her, leaning over to look at his goddaughter with a proud grin on his face. “You two did good. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Kal,” Diana beamed with her own sense of pride.

“I’ll let you guys have some time alone,” Clark said. “Call me if you need anything.”

Diana hooked a raven curl behind her ear, her eyes glistening with such happiness. “We will.”

Nicholas snuggled into his father’s hold on him, tilting his head to rest in the crook of Bruce’s neck. Bruce kissed him on the top of the head as he rubbed his back. “Did you miss us, Nick?”

Nicholas babbled something in reply, hugging his stuffed bunny tightly to him. “Mama…bebe?” he asked.

“Yes, you have a little sister,” Bruce told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Nicholas in his lap. “This is Kaia.”

Nicholas stood up on his father’s thighs, looking down at the little pink bundle in his mother’s arms. “Bebe,” he jabbered excitedly, pointing at her as he turned to look back at Bruce. “Bebe.”

Bruce chuckled at his son’s excitement. “Yes, that’s baby Kaia.”

“Mama,” Nicholas greeted her, touching her cheek as if sensing that something had been very wrong.

“Hi, my little warrior,” she cooed, turning her head to kiss his little hand. “I missed you, sweetheart. Have you been a good boy for Alfred?”

Nicholas babbled away, showing his stuffed bunny to his sister before trying to crawl into Diana’s lap along with the baby. “Okay, I think that’s enough for now,” Bruce interjected as he grabbed his son. “I think we should let mama get some rest.”

“Can I go home now?” she asked, hope lacing her voice.

“No way, Princess,” he told her as he set Nicholas down to stand beside him. “J’onn said not until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Bruce, I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’m just a little sore. Hera knows I’ve had much worse.”

“Don’t remind me,” he said with a frown, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before taking his daughter into his arms and placing her in the bassinet next to Diana’s bed. “Nicholas and I are going to go to the commissary to get you some supper. We’ll be back in a little bit to eat with you.”

“Fine,” she relented with a frown, knowing arguing with him wasn’t going to get her home any sooner.

“I love you, Princess,” he softly told her, kissing her deeply as his fingers threaded through her hair.

“I love you too,” she murmured as Bruce picked up Nicholas again before leaving her alone with her daughter.

Diana looked over at her angel sleeping in her bassinet, still amazed at how perfect she was. She had been blessed beyond imagine with the most amazing husband and two beautiful children as well as two sons that she loved as if they were her own. 

Life couldn’t be more perfect at that moment. Unfortunately, she knew with the lives that they led that it wasn’t going to stay that way.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Baby Makes Three, Bruce and Diana learn firsthand the ins and outs of marriage as well as raising a baby.

Chapter 55

Oswald Cobblepot grunted as he tried to reach for the remote control to the television, scowling as it remained just beyond the tips of his fingers. He snorted in annoyance, taking the cigarette holder out of his mouth and using the tip of it to pull the remote control closer to him.

He didn’t know why the maid had placed it there in the first place, forcing him to struggle to get his hands on it. He shoved the end of his cigarette holder back into his mouth, puffing heavily as he flipped to a news channel in hopes of finding the latest information on the stock markets as well as any further details on his now broken up weapons manufacturing operation…no thanks to Batman.

Trying to find a more comfortable position, he shifted in his recliner, cursing as the blanket covering his lap slipped off to the side, taking the newspapers on top along with it. Pages of the Gotham Gazette and Daily Planet lay scattered all over the floor, staring up at him as if mocking him.

He angrily grumbled as he struggled to bend over to pick up the newspapers strewn around his chair, bracing his abdomen with his arm as he puffed on his cigarette. Thoughts about how he was going to make Sienna Conti pay for shooting him rolled through his mind, bringing him some semblance of pleasure despite the pain he was in.

Cobblepot suddenly stopped in mid-movement, his fingers freezing as he grasped the edge of the sports page. A large familiar black boot had abruptly come into view, a gauntleted hand offering him the obituary section of the newspaper that he’d dropped.

 _“How appropriate,”_ he silently growled to himself, more than annoyed by the superhero’s unexpected appearance.

The Penguin started to chuckle as he slowly sat up in his recliner again, groaning with the movement. A sly smile spread across his face as he stared at the infamous Batman who was now standing in the middle of his living room, his large foreboding presence looming large like a living nightmare before him.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise although I must say better late than never,” the Penguin finally said, his cigarette holder clenched tightly between his teeth. “I would’ve expected a visit or at least a phone call long before now. You didn’t even send a fruit basket.”

“Been busy trying to break up a weapons manufacturing ring,” Batman stoically stated. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Penguin pulled the cigarette holder from between his teeth, staring at the thin white slits glaring back at him. An amused expression played on his lips despite the fury swirling within at the Dark Knight’s appearance and interference in his business.

“Now what makes you think that I would know anything about weapons manufacturing in Gotham?” he nonchalantly inquired. “You know I’m on the straight and narrow path now. Why would I get myself caught up in anything illegal?”

“One word,” Batman bluntly stated, his gaze flickering down to the picture on the front page of the Gotham Gazette still lying on the floor. It was a picture of the repairs being made to the Gotham museum after the attack six nights ago. It caused his stomach to twist sharply. 

“And what is that?”

“Greed.”

“That hurts, Batman,” the Penguin pouted in feigned grievance. “I’ve done my very best to make a good name for myself in Gotham as a reformed criminal, giving to charities and keeping my nose clean.”

Batman’s jaw tightened further, the muscles flexing slightly with the anger simmering inside. “We both know there is nothing about you that is clean, Penguin.”

Cobblepot’s lips curled into a wide smirk. “You flatterer,” he replied. “I take it that you don’t have any evidence of this so called association I’m presumed to have with this ghastly weapons business that you speak of.”

“I know more than you think I do,” the Dark Knight ominously rasped, his voice like ice.

“You always do, don’t you?” Penguin said as he studied the vigilante in front of him. “Whatever it is you think that you might know…it’s not true. You know better than to believe the rumors that fly around Gotham like the little bats that you love.”

“Who shot you?”

“Always to the point,” Cobblepot said with a chuckle as he struggled to get up onto his feet. He slowly plodded his way to his fully stocked bar, pouring himself a glass of brandy before lighting a new cigarette. “I’d offer you a drink, but you probably don’t drink while on duty.”

“Who shot you?” Batman repeated with a deep growl.

“Robber surprised me in an alley behind the Iceberg Lounge. Shot me point blank before taking off with my wallet.”

Batman snorted derisively in response, his lips twitching with amusement. “You really expect me to buy that line of crap? You know me much better than that.”

The Penguin shrugged a shoulder as he turned to face him again, his poker face fixed firmly in place. It was time to see just how much the Bat really knew. “What do you think happened to me?”

“I know what happened,” Batman informed him, his voice hard like steel, confident and unwavering as he stared the criminal down. “Your partner in your weapons business turned on you, shot you to eliminate a power struggle in your little operation. Didn’t expect it from her did you, Penguin?”

Cobblepot instantly froze, his body growing rigid as he forced his expression to remain emotionless. He made his way around the bar, shuffling back to his recliner with his glass of brandy. “That’s quite a fascinating tale that you spin, Batman,” he finally said, his tone even despite the fury burning inside of him.

“It’s not a tale and we both know it,” Batman maintained. “Why are you protecting her? Planning on getting your own form of revenge?”

The Penguin took a sip of his brandy, setting it down before he began flipping through the newspaper. “I don’t believe in revenge,” he casually informed him, silently seething behind the newspaper that shielded his face from the Caped Crusader. “I’m reformed, remember?”

His shield didn’t last long as a black fist ripped the newspaper from the Penguin’s hands. He found himself staring into the very pissed off face of the Batman, his heart suddenly hammering wildly in his chest despite his best efforts to appear calm. 

“You can play all the little games that you want and pretend that this was all nothing, but the next bullet might not miss,” Batman hissed. “I am watching every single move you make. If you so much as blow that long beak of a nose that you swear is clean, I’ll know it.”

Penguin met his heated glower, trying to match it with one of his own, but failed miserably as an involuntary tremble rolled through him. A smirk formed on the Batman’s lips as he slowly pulled back, throwing the newspaper back in Cobblepot’s face.

The Penguin cursed as he shoved the newspaper away. “How dare you come into my home and…” he angrily began to spout, looking around to find himself all alone again.

XXX

Sienna Conti sipped her glass of wine as she stared into the fire crackling softly in the fireplace. The oranges flames reflected in her emerald green eyes, dancing and making them seem to glow. It matched the jealous fury that blazed deep within her at that moment.

Everything had fallen apart around her, her plans nearly slipping through her fingers in the last few weeks. She did not take failure well, refused to give up just because of the unfortunate setbacks. In fact, it only hardened her resolve to make sure that she succeeded in the future.

She would not stop until she had absolutely everything that she wanted – including Bruce Wayne.

Her fingers tightened around the glass in her hand, her knuckles turning white as she thought about what had happened this past weekend at the Gotham Museum. Everything had been planned out to the letter, not one detail overlooked.

It should have worked perfectly, should have gotten her what she wanted. Instead of a dead Amazon and a billionaire in her bed, she was here alone once again.

With a cry of rage, she threw her glass of wine into the fire, the shattering of the crystal echoing through the large room as the fire suddenly flamed even hotter. “I will have you, Bruce Wayne,” she ground out through clenched teeth as she gripped the mantle above the fireplace.

What did that man see in the Amazon? Diana was nothing compared to her, just some princess endowed by the gods with a body and breasts that were meant to entice men. The princess had to have put some sort of magical spell on Bruce to make him so blindly in love with her. 

Sienna swore to herself that she would find out what Diana had really done to him to make him think he was in love with her and break the spell that she held on him. Bruce would be indebted to her for saving him from the Amazonian wench and she’d be there to help him pick up the pieces of his life.

Drawing a deep breath, Sienna attempted to rein in her rage before finally turning around to find herself no longer alone. She gasped sharply at the site of the Batman standing near the shadows of her living room, larger than life and creating an icy shiver that raced up her spine.

She involuntarily took a step back, her hand coming to rest over her heart that was beating wildly beneath her breast. She had heard rumors of every kind about Gotham’s vigilante of the night, but this was the first time that she had actually laid eyes on him.

He was enormous, dressed in black from head to toe and making her blood turn cold in her veins. She instantly realized her fear and intimidation, straightening her posture and allowing her hand to fall to her side again. She would not allow this mere man to frighten her.

Even though he didn’t know it, Batman was a large part of the reason that she had returned to Gotham.

Sienna lifted her chin in defiance to his sudden appearance in her home, her green eyes never leaving his cowled face. “To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the infamous Batman?” she coolly asked, taking a confident step forward.

Batman’s gauntleted fingers curled into fists of pure fury, every fiber of his being nearly trembling with the rage that inundated him with being near this woman who had tried to kill his wife and unborn daughter. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to beat this woman within an inch of her life for what she had done.

“Why are you here in Gotham?”

The deep rasping grate of his voice raked across her skin as sure as if it had been his fingernails, making her internally shudder despite her resolve not to let him see her crack under his fierce scrutiny. “What business is it of yours?” her clipped response came and yet her voice wavered slightly at the end.

“What happens in Gotham is my business,” he growled. “Now, tell me your reasons for coming to my city.”

Sienna forced her heart rate to calm as she slowly made her way to the table to pour herself another glass of wine. She nonchalantly untied her white silk robe, allowing it to hang open and revealing the lacy lingerie that lay beneath.

Turning towards him, she studied him carefully for his reaction. “Care for a drink?” she seductively offered him.

“I’m not here to socialize,” he coldly stated, his gaze focused solely on her face. “I know who you are.”

“You knew my mother Melina Conti then?” she coyly inquired.

“I knew your father,” he spat out.

She stiffened imperceptibly, but he noticed it. She silently cursed herself for allowing him to have this affect on her. “So you’ve been doing your research on me,” she casually said, slipping her silk robe off and allowing it to pool on the floor as she slowly made her way towards him. “I’m flattered that you find me so fascinating.”

“Don’t be,” he snapped, his lips twisting into a sneer. “I know who you are and I know what you’re planning.”

“It seems you have me at a disadvantage,” she innocently replied, calming her nerves as she slowly reached out a single finger to trace the bat emblem on his chest. “You know so much about me and yet I know so very little about you.”

Batman roughly slapped her hand away, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth were near shattering. He wanted to badly to hurt her for trying to take away the most precious thing in this world to him, for seeking to destroy what he loved most.

His hand twitched again, jerking slightly with the overwhelming desire to choke the life out of her before she could ever lay a finger on Diana again, but he pulled it back to his side. “I am watching you.”

Sienna practically purred with his response, a wicked smile playing on her lips. “That sounds very…exciting,” she murmured, slowly dragging her tongue across her lower lip as she closed the distance between them. “What do you keep hidden beneath the mask, Batman?”

Batman took a step back, his insides trembling with the fury lurking in the ugly darkness that lay buried deep inside of him that he kept hidden from the world, struggling fiercely to break free. He had to remain in control in order to protect his family at all cost.

“You don’t want to know what lies beneath this uniform, Sienna,” he warned her, his lips curling into a sneer. “You wouldn’t like it.”

“I don’t know about that,” she flirted, her finger beginning to trace the dips and curves of his Kevlar covered chest. “I’m actually very fascinated by you…wouldn’t mind getting to know everything about you.”

Batman suddenly closed the distance between them, forcing her to take several steps backwards until her back finally hit a wall. His breath was hot fiery blasts of barely contained rage against her face as he leaned in dangerously close, the white slits of his cowl suddenly disappearing with his menacing glower.

“I know what you’re doing,” his voice came out like a venomous hiss. “I know about the weapons, shooting the Penguin and your attack at the Gotham Museum and I will not allow you to corrupt my city or hurt the people of Gotham.”

Sienna held her breath, afraid to move let alone breathe as she pressed her entire body fully against the wall behind her. Her heartbeat was pulsating in her ears, her eyes locked on the terrifying being before her. Retorts of every kind raced through her mind, but none of them managed to reach her tongue.

“I will end you if you harm a single hair on the head of anyone in my city,” he finished, allowing his presence to punctuate his words a moment longer before suddenly turning around and storming towards her open balcony doors.

She watched in stunned disbelief as he abruptly leapt from the terrace on the top floor of her building, disappearing from view and into the dark night. Swallowing hard, she finally released the breath she’d been too terrified to release as she slowly sagged to the floor beneath her.

She quickly drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth. Feeling something damp on her face, she was bewildered to find her cheeks wet with tears. She couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t stop the tremors that continually roiled through her like waves crashing on the shore.

She angrily slammed her fist against the marble floor, furious with herself for allowing Batman to frighten her like that. He was just a man in an idiotic suit. She would find out who he was and she would destroy him for what he had done to her father.

Once Batman and Diana Wayne were both out of her way, she would finally be free to take what she really wanted– Gotham and Bruce Wayne.

XXX 

“She is positively adorable!” Donna exclaimed as she caressed Kaia’s chubby cheek as the infant slept in her arms. “You two make the cutest babies.”

Bruce beamed with extreme pride, grinning as a rosy blush spread across Diana’s cheeks. “It doesn’t hurt that she’s been blessed by Aphrodite herself,” Bruce added, capturing his wife’s hand and holding it firmly in his.

Diana gently squeezed his hand in silent reassurance. Ever since the attack at the museum, Bruce had barely left her side except to finally go back out on patrol for the first time last night since Kaia’s birth a week ago. He couldn’t go for more than a few minutes without having to touch her whether it was to hold her hand, stroke her hair or rub her back, pausing to pull her into a chaste kiss or holding her close.

She couldn’t say that she minded in the least. In fact, she had relished the extra contact from him. If truth be told, she’d felt a little rattled since the attack, not so much for herself, but knowing that she could’ve lost Bruce or her daughter that night.

Despite the fiercely strong exterior and the progress that Bruce had made, there was still a scared little boy that lived deep inside of him, terrified of losing what he loved most. She swore to do everything in her power to save and protect that little boy from having to face any more pain no matter the cost.

“So when can we expect another brother or sister around here?” Dick asked, taking his sleeping sister into his arms, amazed at just how beautiful she was.

“No, we are done,” Bruce piped up, his tone firm. “The Wayne family is officially complete now.”

Dick’s eyes widened a bit in surprise as realization sunk in. “So that’s why you didn’t go out on patrol until last night. Here I thought you had wanted to spend some time with Diana and your new daughter.”

“Well, there was that, but yes…we’re done…permanently,” Bruce awkwardly explained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat beside Diana on the couch.

“Well, I guess it’s up to us to fill this house with more kids, babe,” Dick said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed Donna. “Do you think that we should tell them yet?”

“Probably should,” she agreed with a grin of her own.

“What is it?” Diana tentatively asked, her stomach dropping with sudden dread as she tightened her grasp on her husband’s hand.

“I asked Donna to marry me and she said yes,” Dick announced, Donna revealing the large diamond ring on her left hand.

“No way!” Tim exclaimed in excitement from his position on the floor. “That’s so cool! You’re going to marry your aunt!”

Dick glared at Tim, throwing a pillow from the couch at him. “No, I’m marrying my girlfriend.”

“Congratulations,” Bruce said. “How soon are you going to get married?”

“Not for another year or so,” Donna replied, leaning against Dick’s shoulder as she glanced down at her niece. “We’re not in a huge hurry to get married.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Diana told them, a genuine smile on her lips. “When do you plan on telling mother?”

Dick visibly blanched with the reminder. “It shouldn’t be that bad,” he maintained. “Bruce has already paved the way for me by marrying you, Diana.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Bruce snorted, grimacing with the reminder of Hippolyta’s unexpected visit to the manor with her royal guards to take Diana back home to Themyscira. “I may have softened her outlook on men and marriage some, but you still won’t have it easy by any means.”

“Yah, I’m the eldest, but Donna is her baby,” Diana reminded Dick, leaning over to pinch Donna’s cheek.

“Damn,” Dick muttered under his breath in annoyance, standing up and handing Kaia back to Bruce who happily took his newborn daughter into his arms. “You’re turning out to be a lot more work than I had anticipated, Troia.”

Dick bent over and kissed Donna deeply before settling back down on the couch beside her again, his arm wrapping protectively around her shoulders. “You know that I’m more than worth it,” she told him. “Besides, I’ll protect you from my mother.”

“I think I can handle myself,” Dick replied with a frown.

“So do you have any sisters on Themyscira that I might be interested in, mom?” Tim asked, mischief shining in his eyes.

“What happened with Stephanie?” Donna asked. “I really liked her.”

“Oh, we’re still together,” he told her with a grin. “I just like to keep my options open just in case.”

It was Donna’s turn to throw a pillow at Tim, hitting him square in the face. “You’re awful, Timothy!”

Tim just laughed, taking his two newly attained pillows and putting them behind his head as he lay back on the floor. “Hey, I’m just a teenager,” he maintained. “What’d you expect?”

Alfred entered then with a little boy dressed in his Green Lantern pajamas, his thumb stuck in his mouth and his stuffed rabbit firmly in the other hand. “I have a little boy here who is all bathed and ready for bed.”

“Dada,” Nicholas said as he reached out his arms towards his father, only to find that his father’s arms were already full. A fierce scowl formed on his little face, a future bat glare directed at his father. “Bebe…no…no!”

“Come here, Nicholas,” Dick said, standing to his feet and taking his little brother into his arms. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to start sharing your mom and dad now, little bat.”

“Ick…no, bebe,” Nicholas jabbered, glaring as he pointed at the baby in Bruce’s arms. 

Everyone chuckled with Nicholas’s obvious discontent over being forced to share his parents’ attention with his new baby sister. He reluctantly settled into Dick’s lap on the couch, a very disgruntled expression on his face as he continued to glare at Bruce and Kaia. He had his little arms wrapped tightly around his stuffed bunny, holding it securely against his chest as he huffed in annoyance.

“You’re right, Bruce,” Diana suddenly said as she observed her son’s unhappiness. “We most definitely have our hands full.”

“All siblings go through this when there is a new baby in the house,” Alfred informed them. “I’m sure he’ll become adjusted to the change once he realizes Miss Kaia is here to stay.”

“I just love her name, Di,” Donna said. “How did you guys come up with it?”

“Kaia and Alexandrea are both Greek,” Diana explained. “Alexandrea means defender of men. It seemed rather appropriate if she chooses to follow in our footsteps.”

“I hope that she won’t have to,” Bruce thoughtfully muttered as he watched his beautiful daughter sleep. He knew from the moment that he’d laid eyes on her that she would have him fully wrapped around his finger for the rest of his life. “Hopefully, neither of them will have to.”

Dick leaned forward setting Nicholas down on the floor before standing to his feet. “Speaking of which, Tim and I should go prepare for patrol.”

Bruce glanced at his daughter, suddenly reluctant to let go of her, but finally handing her over to Diana. “I guess it is,” he agreed.

“Take the night off, Bruce,” Dick suggested. “It’s been rather quiet since you busted up the Penguin’s weapons manufacturing operation. Let us handle it tonight. We’ll call if we need backup.”

Bruce looked from Dick to Tim and back again before Diana finally leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I’d love the company tonight…especially since I saw Leslie today and she said I’m free to do whatever I want now.”

Bruce sat up straighter, his heart suddenly beating a little faster. “Deal,” he readily agreed. “Call me if you need me.”

“Wow,” Tim exclaimed as he stood to his feet. “That was a little too easy. We usually have to argue with him to make him stay in. What did you say to him, mom?”

“Just let it go, little bro,” Dick stated, grabbing Tim by the arm to push him from the room. “Just let it go.”

“Nicholas!” Diana cried in shock, stunned to find her son standing naked in the middle of the library.

“Nicholas Alfred!” Bruce growled as he shot to his feet, chasing after the nude little boy making a run for the door.

Donna couldn’t contain her laughter as Bruce bolted from the room after the streaking toddler, Alfred following with his camera ready and Nicholas’s forgotten pajamas and diaper in hand. “Wait for me, Master Bruce!” Alfred yelled as he ran after them.

“Hera, give me strength,” Diana muttered with a sigh as she stood to her feet with Kaia in her arms.

XXX

“Bruce…” Diana moaned his name as her fingers curled into the sheets beneath her, clutching them firmly in her hands as she moved her hips in perfect rhythm with his. 

She no longer worried about shredding the sheets anymore, not after all of the sets they’d gone through since they’d started sleeping together. Alfred had knowingly stocked up on numerous sets of sheets, more than prepared for their passionate exchanges, never saying a word about the mess that he had to clean up afterwards.

She could tell by the look in Alfred’s eye that he was more than happy that his surrogate son had found the love of a lifetime, the life that he had been denying himself and buying new sheets all of the time was a very small price to pay for that happiness. She knew, for them, he’d do anything.

She managed to force her fingers to relax their hold on the sheets, needing to touch him. Her fingernails repeated raked over the muscular expanse of his back as he moved deeper and deeper within her, crying out again as his teeth sank into her skin over her collarbone and sucking hard.

Diana suddenly tightened her grip on him, rolling Bruce onto his back and taking over as their fingers intertwined. It’d been far too long since she’d been able to be with him like this, free to make love without her belly coming between them. 

While she loved her daughter fiercely, she had to admit that she had sorely missed this full body contact with him.

“Diana…” he groaned, his body bowing as he tilted his head back.

His fingers moved to dig painfully into her hips, holding onto her for dear life as she rode him with wild abandon. God, he had missed this, missed watching her as she moved on top of him so gorgeous and full of such fire and passion. And she was all his…forever.

“Please…Princess…” he panted, his desperate plea for release suddenly lost in the shuddering gasps that she pulled from his body as he abruptly came with a heated rush.

She milked him for all he had as she climaxed, collapsing on top of him. Flesh moist with sweat clung to moist flesh, both trembling and breathing heavily as they held one another. She lightly brushed her lips against his chest, her tongue sneaking out to taste the salty sheen on his skin.

“Hera, I’ve missed making love with you like this,” she murmured with a contented sigh as she settled more comfortably on top of him.

Bruce pulled her further up his body, kissing her hard and relishing the pleasure still humming wildly through his system. “I’ve missed you too,” he admitted, stroking her hair damp from their love making as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

Diana met his gaze, her raven locks curtaining their faces and encasing them in their own private world. “I love you with all my heart, Bruce Wayne,” she confessed as her face grew solemn, her fingertips lightly tracing the curve of his face, the defined angle of his jaw, his lips she loved to kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Bruce smiled softly with her confession of love, his hands roaming over her back as he hooked his legs over hers to keep her where he wanted her. “I love you too…more than I ever dreamed was possible to feel for someone,” he told her, his heart swelling with such love he thought for sure it would burst. “And I’m not going anywhere, Princess, not without you.”

Diana smiled in response, tilting her head as gently ran her fingers through his short black hair. “I didn’t want to tell you this because I didn’t want to upset you, but…” she suddenly paused, trying to gather her thoughts and emotions.

“What is it, Diana?” he encouraged her, concern filling his eyes as he gazed up at her.

“When I was in labor and those men attacked, I…I couldn’t find you and it terrified me,” she admitted. “I was so scared that…and…” 

Tears filled her eyes, forcing her to close them in shame. Bruce tenderly brushed her hair back, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. “It’s alright, Princess,” he reassured her.

Diana drew a shuddering breath in an effort to rein in her heart. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you or one of our children. You…our family…means everything to me.”

“You and the children mean everything to me too,” he told her. “I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes to keep all of you safe.”

“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want to fly straight over to Sienna’s apartment right now and beat her senseless for trying to take our daughter’s life, for trying to take me away from you,” Diana said, her fingers caressing the faint bruise that still graced his cheekbone.

“I don’t want you worrying about Sienna Conti,” he firmly said, shifting her onto her back as he positioned himself over her. “Sienna is for me to deal with you, not you.”

“Bruce, I can handle her,” she retorted, her eyes darkening with anger.

“I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to,” he insisted with a shake of his head. “It’s me that she wants and I will take care of her.”

“You went and saw her last night, didn’t you?”

Bruce could never lie to her and he wasn’t about to start now. “Yes,” he replied. “I warned her about interfering in Gotham.”

“Do you think she’ll listen to you?”

Bruce released a heavy sigh as he thought back on how last night went, the pleasure he’d taken in seeing her so afraid of him. It had brought him a small sense of victory knowing that he’d been able to rattle her like that.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “but it doesn’t matter. If she threatens my family again, I will not hesitate to take her down.”

Diana’s eyes fell closed as Bruce softly pressed his lips against her forehead, each eyelid, each cheekbone before finally finding her lips. “We will take her down,” she promised him. “We’re in this together, Bruce, and nothing is going to break our family up.”

“Nothing,” he agreed, kissing her deeply as his hand caressed her thigh, pulling her leg up as he slid inside of her, more than ready to make love to her all over again.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
